Unmasked
by WritingGirl18
Summary: Catherine Hunter is a successful journalist in Gotham. Her life changes drastically after she meets Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser.
1. Chapter 1

"Not again! I said without pickles!" Bill took a big bite out of his burger in disappointment.

Catherine Hunter worked for WCX 8 - News Gotham needs - for almost a year but the sight of Bill, her cameraman eating a burger is something she has to yet get used to.

"What are you eating? Some salad thing?" He asked in disgust, gesturing towards her kale salad.

Catherine just smiled.

Her phone rang, she fumbled in her purse to get to it.  
"Cat it's your favorite person," her assignment producer Peter announced in excitement.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hate you?"

"I don't know, maybe because after you turn your VOSOT and PKG on this and go live at five and six, I want you to cover something else?"

"That would be why. Go on."

"Bruce Wayne is holding one of his famous fund raiser parties for Gotham's candidate for Mayor. Now I know you can't stand Wayne, but this is a great way to mingle with Gotham's finest."

I might have mentioned my distaste for the eccentric billionaire from time to time. What I hadn't mentioned is that I was at the same time fascinated by him. It embarrassed me somewhat that I found him so attractive. Nothing about what he was doing with his life was attractive to me. A playboy. A partier. Showing off his wealth. A Wall Street guy. Shallow and spoiled. Nothing like his parents.

But whenever I see him on TV I get a shiver down my spine. He wasn't even my type. Usually money doesn't impress me but maybe he had even me wrapped around his finger.

Two very good reasons why I didn't want to go. Especially because of my silly crush. I was usually very sure of myself but I had a feeling he was someone who could make me nervous. But - not enough that I didn't want to do the exclusive story on it.

"Fine. I'm on it. When and where?"

"I'll text you the details. It's a black tie event by the way. You might wanna find Bill a suit." he chuckled.

"great."

"Oh don't forget a field tease for the robber story."

"Of course not"

I hung up and before I could inform Bill that he has to add 5 hours extra to his work day, Peter's text came through.

Wayne's apartment - 8pm.

"Reporting live in Gotham, Catherine Cook, WCX 8 News."

"And you're clear," Bill said who was pissed ever since he learned he was sticking around longer than he wanted.

"alright," I said while taking off my IFB. "See you at Wayne's in three hours."

He didn't respond but grumbled.

At my apartment I jumped into the shower and quickly got dressed up.

I picked a long deep green dress with a statement necklace. Curled my hair and gave my make-up a little bit more glam all while trying to not overdo it. I was on assignment after all. If I had my choice I would have opted for a little more daring dress to begin with and higher heels.

I was running a little late as always and jumped into a cab. The second I told the driver where to go I could feel my nerves. This was just silly. Why was I feeling this way? Turn it off!

Bill was already standing outside waiting for me.

"Ready to do this?" I asked

"No." He answered like a pouty little child.

"Great. Me too."

Everything about Bruce Wayne was grande and over the top. The second the elevator doors to his penthouse opened up it was like you were in a different world.

"holy shit!" Bill said. "I've seen pictures but this is badass. How cool is this guy?"

"Yeah...awesome..." I rolled my eyes.

A blonde, overly friendly lady in a suit walked up to me.  
"Ms Hunter, so glad you could join us. I'm Amber Conner, the PR manager for this event. Mr Wayne will arrive shortly. Please feel free to set up wherever you want. We ask that you do all prior to the start of the speeches in about half an hour. Who would you like to speak to?"

"Wayne" The name cam spouting out my mouth before I could even think. Why did I say that? Sure he was on my list but the most important person was Donald Greenwood who could be Gotham's new mayor.  
She looked at me a bit surprised by the determination in my answer.  
"My apologies, Mr Wayne doesn't give interviews. But I'm more than happy to connect you to some of our politicians."

I was hoping she didn't notice my embarrassment. I continued with a steady voice.

"If we could speak with Mr Greenwood that would be fantastic."  
"Certainly, I get him right away."

"Boy I had no idea you even wanted to talk to Wayne." Bill chuckled.

I sighed. The evening went off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

The interview with Greenwood went fine. He ran on an easy platform - Gotham is crime ridden, I'm your savior. But I did believe him. He seemed earnest even with his politician talk I could hear his passion for the city.

"Champagne Ms Hunter?" Alfred, Wayne's butler asked me.  
"Thank you but I'm on assignme... Ah what the heck, thank you I'll take one."

He smiled at me. He seemed like the grandfather you always wanted. But the whole concept of a butler confused me. A servant. He must like Wayne if he was sticking around for all these years.

"It's Alfred, isn't it." I asked after taking a sip of the way too expensive champagne.

"Yes miss, that'd be me." He replied with a genuine smile that could warm your heart.

"How is it working for Bruce Wayne?"

"It's an adventure Ms Hunter." He smiled at me again.

Adventure, interesting term to use.

In this moment I could hear a helicopter flying close to us. My news instinct kicked in. What was going on.

"Ah! Master Wayne is here." Alfred said.

Of course, he is making a grande entrance with his helicopter. If I was by myself I would have rolled my eyes.  
"Excuse me Ms Hunter," Alfred said while attending other guests.

The helicopter landed and out came Bruce Wayne with not one, but three models on his arms walking through the big class doors of his penthouse.

Of course, this shouldn't surprise me.  
He held his speech as per usual it was short and to the point. Support Greenwood, he's a great guy bla bla

"But enough talk, let's toast to the new mayor of Gotham city Mr Greenwood he said while tossing the whole glass of champagne at once."

My attraction to him was not as strong as my distaste for his show.

Greenwood started his lengthy speech. My eyes were still fixed on Wayne. And all of a sudden something changed in his expression. It was like he was wearing a mask and it began to crack. His eyes changed from cold and calculated to...open and sad. His smug smirk left his face for a serious look. Alfred handed him another glass of champagne. And as he slammed that one as well and wiped his mouth with his hand, his gaze caught mine.

I felt like I was caught daydreaming at my high school crush. Look away! Look away now! But I couldn't it was like he was locking me in his gaze. His eyes piercing through me.

"What else?" Bill asked me.

I jumped and took a deep breath like I was surfacing from water.

"Woah. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. What else do you need me to shoot?"

"Um..." I looked back in Wayne's direction but he was gone. "Make sure you have footage of Wayne."  
"Believe me, I have all the footage of him walking in with these hot chicks on his arm. Man what I'd do to be him for a day."

Don't remind me, I was thinking.

"You have mayo on your face." I noted while scanning the room for Wayne.

The evening came to an end, and Wayne was nowhere to be seen.

"So weird that Wayne just took off," I said almost more to myself.

"Probably having a threesome with those hotties. I know I would." Bill snorted.

That's the last thing I wanted to think about.

"Foursome. It would be a foursome Bill."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

While Bill was grabbing the camera gear Alfred walked by.  
"Excuse me Alfred, is Mr Wayne gone for the evening? I was just wondering if I could ask him a few questions."

"I'm sorry Ms Hunter, Master Wayne doesn't give interviews."

"I had to try."

"Very well Miss Hunter." He smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading everyone! I'm new to fanfiction so don't judge me too harshly. ;)_

On the cab drive back to the station I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes staring right back at me from across the room. It wasn't until then that I realized that I didn't' have any idea what Greenwood said in his speech. Good thing Bill recorded it.

I walked into the newsroom. Three of the guys were cat whistling at me.

"My my...look at you Cat."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah... You can give me crap later. Now I gotta get this package done. This day has been far too long already."

Alex, Dennis and Jacob were three really good guys. I knew Jacob had a serious crush on me but he was more like my little brother to me.

His eyes were still studying me a little too closely for my taste.

"I love the dress," Darleen said.

"Thanks."

I got right to editing and an hour later was done with the package.  
"Sent!" I proclaimed excited.

Peter came out of his office.

"Cat...Someone on the phone for you."

"Ugh! Who is it?"

"Bruce Wayne"

I felt my heart stop beating. The room began to erupt.

"Must have been that dress Cat," said Alex.

"Shut it." I said still in shock. Wayne never gave interviews, why would he CALL me?  
"Put him through to the edit bay." I definitely didn't want to talk in front of everyone. They were too excited already.

"Catherine Hunter" I answered the phone professionally. Thank God I can still say my name.

"Ms Hunter, this is Bruce Wayne."  
"Mr Wayne to what do I owe the honor?"  
"Alfred told me you wanted to do an interview. See I don't give interviews."

"So I've heard."

"But my new PR manager tells me, it would be a good idea. So... Does tomorrow at 8 pm work for you?"

I was speechless for a second that felt like forever.

"Um...yes, that is perfect actually. Where would you like to meet Mr Wayne?"

"At my penthouse if that isn't too much trouble for you?"

"No that's fine."  
"Good. Oh and I have a condition though Ms Hunter. No cameras tomorrow. I want to run through the interview with you first."

Damn it. That was one of my pet peeves.  
"In exchange for exclusive rights?"  
"Absolutely."

"Deal. I see you tomorrow at eight."

"Good night Ms Hunter."

I hung up and felt my hands shaking. This was going to be so awkward.

I opened the door of the edit bay only to find the entire news crew waiting for me.  
"And?" Dennis asked.

"Exclusive interview." I said quietly, trying not to make a big deal out of this. "Hell yes!" Deena said.  
"But... pre-interview tomorrow evening."

"Uhhhhh! Is it going to be Mrs Wayne soon." Alex asked smiling from ear to ear.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

The day went by extremely slow. I wanted it to be 8 o'clock because I wanted this interview behind me as soon as possible.

When my live cut ins were done for the shows at 5 and 6, I jumped in a cab back home.  
This was really difficult to dress for. I wanted to look spectacular, which was childish of me, but at the same time I was on assignment.

I opted for a tight black dress and nude heels. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies! Are you kidding me? I was going insane. This wasn't a date! This was an interview. He was probably there with five hundred other, more attractive women than me right now.

I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw but at the same time, I was no model. I put earrings in when my doorbell rang.  
Who was that, I picked up the intercom.

"A Alfred Pennigton for you Miss Hunter."  
"What?"

"He says he is the..."

"I know who he is... Thanks, let him know I'll be right down."

He is sending Alfred to pick me up? NOT a date Catherine, this is not a date.

I walked towards the black car.

"Good evening Ms Hunter," Alfred said while holding the car door open for me.  
"Good evening Alfred. This wasn't necessary."

"Master Wayne insisted."

Of course he did.

We got to his penthouse.  
"Master Wayne is waiting for you Ms Hunter" he said while letting me off the elevator first.

Wayne was standing at the window front looking out at the spectacular skyline of Gotham. He was wearing a white collared shirt, his arms crossed.

"Ms Hunter" he said while turning around. "thank you for making the trip." he said while walking towards me in big strides.

My knees felt like butter and my heart was racing. I was getting so annoyed with myself.

He was stretching out his hand to greet me.

"Nice to meet you in person," he said while shaking my hand firmly.

"You as well. And thank you for sending me a ride."

"Least I could do." he said while he was smiling at me. "Can Alfred get you anything?"  
"Water will be just fine."

He gestured at Alfred while placing a hand on my back and elegantly directing me towards the couch area. His hand was on my back for only a second but it made my butterflies go wild. Keep yourself together.

"Please," he gestured towards the black leather couch.  
"Thanks." I said while sitting down. Alfred brought my water and him what looked like Whiskey or Scotch.

"Whiskey?" I asked.  
"Yes, going back to my Irish roots." He said while taking a sip not breaking my gaze.

"I had no idea you're Irish."

"Well, as Amber tells me, that's why this interview is important. To get to know the real Bruce Wayne."  
Ah yes, this was just good strategy on his part. See, it has nothing to do with you - I reminded myself.

"Exactly!" I said while getting my notepad and pen out of my Coach bag.

Wayne leaned back in the couch, watching me closely as I opened the notebook.

I could see his biceps through his shirt. He seemed incredibly strong.

"Everyone knows you're into action sports. What is it that fascinates you about that? The adrenaline rush?"

He smiled at me, his eyes narrowing in on mine.

"Adrenaline is a great thing, wouldn't you say Miss Hunter?"

I was feeling plenty adrenalined up at the moment.

"What's your next adventurous sport then?"

"I don't know. I like to see where life takes me. I'm not a big planner."

"You have to be a bit of a planner to manage all your wealth and host enormous fundraisers for political candidates."

He smiled. I tried not to look at him directly. I was barely able to concentrate as it was.

"My business life is very different than my private life. I'm not much into politics but I do support a candidate when I see that he or she shows potential of improving Gotham."

"Is that what you see in Mr Greenwood."  
"Absolutely."

"Why is it so important for you that Gotham is - as you said - improving. Is it because that is your parent's legacy?"

The smile on his face vanished. His expression hardened.

"Not just that. Gotham is my home." He said matter-of factly.

"Some say you're not honoring your parents the way you present yourself in public."

I was surprised when I saw hurt in his eyes. He surely must know what people are saying about him.

All of a sudden he leaned forward, his face very close to mine.

"To that, Miss Hunter I would say" he said while looking to the ground. "They just don't know me." He looked up again straight into my eyes. A haunting look on his face. There it was again. That vulnerable look I saw at the party. I tried to look away but again I was spellbound.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred walked in and ripped me out of my dream state. "Someone on the phone for you sir. Sorry to interrupt."

"Excuse me." he said while walking away.

I was sipping on my water, my heart still beating fast. Pull yourself together! I heard his steps on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Ms Hunter, I have a business emergency I have to attend to."  
Bullshit. Probably a party somewhere.  
"Of course." I said quickly grabbing my things.

He walked me back to the elevator. As I grabbed my notepad, I dropped the pen. We both went to grab it, our hands touching. Not breaking my gaze he stood up slowly handing me the pen back.  
"Thanks."

"I"m so sorry again about this."  
"Oh don't worry Mr Wayne I'm sure you're a busy man."

He was smiling at me as if he was saying - you have no idea.

"Sure you have more important matters to attend to than talking to a reporter." I said smiling.

He turned serious.  
"Right now Miss Hunter, there isn't anywhere were I'd rather be."

Heart. Stopped. Beating.

Was he joking? Was this just his way to wrap me around his finger? He must want something from me. Maybe he thinks I'm going to portray him in a better light if he gets me into bed. That's what it must be. But the way he looked into my eyes was telling me a different story.

"Ok..." I said after a really long time. Saying anything seemed really hard as I felt my voice tremble. Please tell me he didn't notice. Gosh he must think I'm so easy and pathetic. Like all the other women he preyed on.

I grabbed my my business card from my bag also to break his gaze.  
"Here is my card, if you're still up for the interview."

He smiled, then grabbed the card.

"Of course." He said while again looking way too deep into my eyes.

Alfred walked up.

"Oh I can take a cab." I said.

"Nonsense" Wayne responded. "That's the least I can do for all your trouble."

"Well thank you again Mr Wayne." I said while holding my hands on purpose close to my body. I didn't need any more skin contact with him.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Hunter," he said, his hands loosely in his pockets.

When the elevator doors shut I felt like I was surfacing again. I took a deep breath.

"Long day?" Alfred asked me.

"Yes, they're always long." I replied.

He smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**_  
_**I am mixing it up by telling the story from his and her viewpoint. Hope you like it.**_

The elevator doors closed. He took a deep breath bracing his hands against the cold steel doors. What was he doing? He could not afford getting involved with her or anyone. Bruce Wayne might be able to get away with dating someone, but not Batman.

His brain was clear - this is wrong. But he could not stop seeing her. Ever since he spotted her at the Greenwood party. In a see of eyes, her dark brown eyes were all he saw.

He couldn't afford to have feelings for her. What if she found out? She is a reporter - the secret would be out and Batman dead.

More importantly - what if someone else found out and it would put her in danger?

It was all so wrong but yet he could not stop.

He had left the party that night to find distraction from her beauty. But he couldn't find any. Her face was haunting him. He had to see her again.

Having her at his penthouse to himself was almost too tempting. He wanted to share everything with her.

He put on the batsuit, ready to follow the tip he got from police.

"Can I get you anything Master Wayne?"

"A real whiskey Alfred." He pretended to drink in public to keep up the image of the playboy Bruce Wayne. She had bought it too. He hadn't had a sip of alcohol in years.

"You like her don't you?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce nodded and sighed. "I shouldn't. It's too dangerous."

"I think love is a luxury even Bruce Wayne can afford."

"Batman can't."

"Even Batman can. You just have to make sure no one knows Batman likes her."

"Easier said than done."

"Master Wayne," Alfred stepped closer. "I've known you all your life. No one can be completely alone. Not even Batman."

* * *

It was another busy day at the station. The difference being that everyone in the newsroom kept teasing me about Wayne. Gotham's most wanted bachelor... Of course they were just loving this. When I walked into the office my desk was covered with cut-outs of Wayne and hearts.  
"Ha ha - very funny." I smiled as I was starting to remove the images from my desk. Even when I looked at pictures of him I felt butterflies. Each time remembering every moment when he looked at me, touched me, said my name. I was hopelessly lost and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I had warned Peter that the interview might be on a different date, since our pre-interview was cut short.

I was sitting down to start my day when my phone rang. Number - unknown.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Good morning Miss Hunter." It was Wayne.

"Good morning."

"I still feel bad about last night. Can I make it up to you with a coffee?"

"Um...sure... Would that qualify as our pre-interview then?"

"Yes. That way we're still on track for the interview tonight."

_Perfect! Peter is going to love me._

"Sounds good. When and where should I meet you?"

"Alfred is already waiting for you downstairs."

The drive seemed longer than last time and it looked like we were going outside of Gotham.

"Alfred, are we going to Mr Wayne's mansion?"

"Not quite Miss."

"Where are we going?"

Alfred just smiled at me.

Great. A secret location was the last thing I needed for my nerves.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a private airport. And then I saw Wayne, in his perfectly white shirt, hands in his pockets, waiting in front of his airplane.

I was beyond confused. And beyond nervous.

I walked towards the Wayne.

"Morning." he greeted me.

"I thought we were going for coffee?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh we are."

What's with all the mystery?

"You know, when normal people say they want to go for coffee... They tend to mean the coffee shop down the road."

He laughed.

"True. But normal people also don't create tabloids."

"Tabloids?"

"Paparazzi are following me everywhere in Gotham. If they saw us, just us, having coffee together..." he smirked at me.

"So we're headed for Cuba then?"

He laughed again.

"After you." he said while placing his hand on my lower back again. Lingering longer than last time. I walked into his private jet. He sat down in front of me, our knees touching.

I started to get irritated by this.

"You don't need to impress me with your wealth, Mr Wayne. I know how much you're worth. I know where you are on the Forbes 100 list. I know..."

"Don't worry..." he interrupted me while laughing. "I would never assume that someone like you could be impressed with superficial things like money and airplanes.

"Someone like me?" I repeated.

"If I'd thought you were an ordinary reporter I surely wouldn't have picked you to do the story with. I looked into your impressive resumé... I know you're not interested in this." He said while gesturing around him.

"Huh, sounds like you have me all figured out Mr Wayne. What am I interested then?"  
"Quite to the contrary Miss Hunter," he said while looking deep into my eyes again. "But I want to find out." he smiled at me.

Could he hear my heart beat? It sounded like it was about to come out of my chest.

"Buckle up." he said. "It's going to be a short ride."

Half an hour later we landed on a secluded island with one big house on it.  
"Your summer residence." I said. I had seen pictures of all his mansions in and around Gotham.

"That's where the best coffee is."

God this felt like a date and I really didn't want it to. He had messed with my head enough. I was seriously concerned about how I could portray him objectively after all this?

"What is it like never having to worry about making rent, how to pay for the bills...?" I asked him.

"I never knew anything else." He responded. "What is it like to worry about money?"

"It sucks." I smiled.

He laughed. "I think I could find relief in the fact that I'm not responsible anymore."

"Responsible?"  
"With power comes responsibility. Money is power. How can you watch your city burn while you're drinking champagne?" he asked while looking out the window while we we're approaching his summer residence.

"Pardon my candor, but isn't that exactly what you're doing sir?"

He looked at me like I trapped him in a corner. And just like that his facial expression changed again. Back to the mask.

"Am I? I guess I am. I just love buying toys too much Miss Hunter." he grinned at me. But his words sounded hallow, like a line that had prepared. What was he hiding?

* * *

This was a mistake. Alfred had him convinced that this was the right decision. He wanted to believe it was the right decision. But as she was sitting across from him looking at him with interrogating eyes - he was well aware of the fact that she might have figured out well before he has a chance to get to know her.

He had slipped. Letting his guard down. Telling her too much about himself instead of the fake Bruce.  
But what was he thinking would happen? He can't be with someone trying to get to know them, while he remains fake and distant. He might have to figure out a quick exit strategy for this.

* * *

The drive from to the house was short but it felt forever because Wayne was staring out the window in silence. I must have offended him with my comment. It was a hurtful thing to say, but the image of him chucking one glass of champagne after the other at the party... He hadn't done much with his wealth for this city. Did he not see the irony in his statement? I felt bad about the comment and was trying to engage him in a conversation again. With little success. He was far away in thoughts.

We arrived at the mansion. This time he didn't put his hand on my back, just walking into the door after Alfred opened it. The tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said. "Sometimes I just spout out things without thinking before speaking... I shouldn't have said it."

It seemed like he was barely listening to me. He looked at me confused, as if I just woke him up.

"Nothing to be sorry for Miss Hunter. I was just thinking about a business plan of mine."

Lie.

"Ready for that coffee now?" He asked with a fake smile on his lips.  
We sat in the living room with views of the ocean.  
"This is a beautiful home Mr Wayne."

"Thank you. It belonged to my mother's family." He said still deep in thought.

"please." He said while pointing at the couch.  
I took a seat. He sat down, this time far away from me. I never felt this uncomfortable in my life.

Alfred brought us coffees.  
"So," I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "What's so special about this coffee?"

"The machine is imported from Sicily in Italy. There are only five in the world. They're said to make the best espresso." He said while watching me take a sip. "So I bought two."

"Wow this is excellent. Where is the other one?"

"At my mansion in Gotham."

His answers were short. How was I able to get him out of his shell again?

I grabbed my notepad.

"You've spoken negatively about Batman before. As someone very invested in Gotham's safety, what do you think about him?"

"He is a masked vigilantly. Nothing more and nothing less. No one in this city should be above the law."

I scribbled down "masked vigilantly" on my notebook.

"And you Miss Hunter?"

I looked up. "I feel safer with Batman around Mr Wayne."

His eyes flared up to me, holding my gaze.

"He might be thinking he's above the law, but if that what it takes to get justice and get those behind bars that belong bars..."  
There he was again, his face returned to the warm and open eyes.

"Not many share your opinion Miss Hunter."  
His words didn't match his expression. He seemed to be relieved by my statement.

"No one ever is." I smiled.

He laughed.  
I felt myself relaxing in my seat. He was finally snapping out of it.

"So, I don't want to step on your toes tonight Mr Wayne." Granted I already had. "I usually don't give out pre-prepared questions but I know this is your first nation-wide televised interview. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
I handed him a sheet with questions.

He didn't take the paper and smiled.

"I'm not worried about that Miss Hunter."

"What are you worried about Mr Wayne?"

"Making you uncomfortable."

Oh God... Did he notice? Was it that obvious that he was making me nervous?

"More coffee?" He asked. I nodded.

* * *

"I feel safer around Batman." The words echoed in his mind as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to shield her from any harm that could come to her. He wanted to hold her in her arms.

"More coffee Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.  
He nodded in thought.

"Sometimes when we open our hearts to someone, the whole world opens up to us." He said while making coffee.

Bruce didn't say anything and returned to the living room.  
She was standing by the glass doors, looking out to the ocean. Her dark brown hair loosely lying on her shoulders.

She was petit, maybe 5"4 and everything about her seemed so delicate. He knew she was able to look out for herself but that didn't make him want to wrap her in her arms any less.

* * *

I heard his steps approaching again. His presence made me very self aware. How I was holding myself. My movements. I felt like he was watching my every step.

He stood right next to me looking out to the waves breaching shore, his arms touching mine. I was very aware of the contact. Would he be able to feel my heart beat through my arm? Probably not.

"What a breathtaking spot." I said quietly.

"I've never brought anyone here." He said while still looking at the waves.

It felt like an electric shock went through my body. I looked at him in utter confusion. He didn't move. Didn't clarify.  
"More coffee," Alfred said while walking in. "Actually, let's make that to go Alfred. Miss Hunter is a busy woman, we don't want to keep her all day."

"Very well sir."

He walked me to the door.

"I will see you tonight then." He said.

"You're not flying back?"

"I'm going to enjoy the water while I can."

An image of him in the water flickered through my mind. I quickly tried to shake it out.

* * *

He felt like he was playing with fire. Being around her was all he wanted to do. But he knew it was not a good idea. Maybe he would just have to make do with giving her interviews every once in a while. How many interviews could he give before it seemed obvious though?

* * *

When I got back to the station I felt like I came back from a different planet. Did that really just happen? Did I just have coffee with Bruce Wayne on a private island that he had "never taken anyone" else to? It seemed so much like a date but I was positive that it couldn't be...

"A WXC 8 exclusive - Bruce Wayne opens up in his first ever interview..." I heard the promo in the background.

"I hope you're not planning to run that before I have even done the interview. He can be flaky."

"Of course not," Peter said. "We're just getting ready. How was it."

There are so many answers to that question.

"Good."

He looked at me. He clearly needed a more detailed answer.

"I wanna play the Batman vs Greenwood angle. He's anti-Batman and pro-Greenwood. Meaning he believes Gotham needs to be cleaned up with law and order."  
"Nice one. What about his parents?"  
"Don't want to go to deep on that one. He shut down completely after I tried that angle."

"Huh."

It was showtime. Luckily a pre-recorded interview. I was in the studio where Bill and two other tech guys were setting up lightening. I heard the door open.  
"Miss Hunter? Mr Wayne for you." The secretary said while opening the door for him.  
"Thanks Andrea."

He was wearing a full suit with a sapphire colored tie and had more gel in his hair.

"Where is your PR person?"

"He's here."

I looked around. He smiled and pointed at himself.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "So when you said your PR person thought it would be a good idea to get more publicity..."  
"I meant that I think I should get more publicity."

I laughed.

We started recording and he seemed more relaxed than I was. I had interviewed many people before, politicians, celebrities... But it was different with him. He made me nervous and I couldn't make it stop.

I asked him about Batman and he gave a very eloquent description of why Batman was not the right answer for Gotham.

His answers were however too polished. They didn't sound like the Bruce Wayne I spoke with earlier.  
He sounded too self loving. Too arrogant. I wanted to break him out of the theatrics but I didn't know how to.

"What do you say to critics who say you're not honoring your parents legacy." I regretted the words the second I said them. I could see a flicker in his eyes.

"My parents have done wonderful things for the city. I"m honoring their legacy in my own ways. And there is nothing wrong with enjoying life at the same time Miss Hunter." He said while smiling. It was his fake slick smile. I however could see the real Bruce in his eyes. The sadness. Or...I was just imagining something in him that he simply wasn't.

"Thank you very much Mr Wayne. We'll be back after this."

"And cut."

The lights were turned off and I could still feel his eyes fixed on me. What did he want from me?

* * *

The interview went according to plan. He kept fostering the lie by telling the world he hated the Batman. Who would suspect him to be Batman then? It was harder though to keep telling lies to her. This would be it. No more. It was idiotic of him to think he could have the chance to a normal life. He gave that up when he put on the cape. As long as he is Batman, he cannot have people in his life. It would be hard to stop seeing her, but it would be much harder to see her in harms way because of him.

She walked him to the exit. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of vanilla from her hair. She is going to fall in love with a very normal man, who can offer her a very normal life. Not madness. Not killings.

* * *

When I walked him to the exit I was wondering if and when I would see him again. It just dawned on me that now, that the interview was behind us, there was no reason for him to call me. I wanted to keep walking just so I wouldn't have to say goodbye but the exit door was just a few more steps away.

"Well I guess that's it." I said, waiting desperately for him to say something. He just nodded with a smile on this face. Of course he wouldn't say anything. What was I expecting?

"Thank you Mr Wayne for the interview."  
"The pleasure was all mine Miss Hunter." He said before exiting the door. He was buttoning up his blazer, Alfred opening the car door for him. Then he went into the car. And just like that Bruce Wayne was out of my life again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you everyone for reading, following and favoring this story. Reviews more than welcome. :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. __  
__DISCLAIMER: The way I decided to divide up chapters, Bruce will come across as a jerk. But believe me, he'll turn around again. I wanted to explore the internal turmoil of Wayne and his side of the story (and his reasoning for his actions) will follow in the next chapter. _**

It's been a week since the interview and I could not get Wayne out of my head. I had tried. Work was a welcoming distraction but unfortunately Wayne was already part of the news and whenever his face flickered over the TV screens, I felt my heart racing.  
"Drinks tonight?" Alex asked while leaning on my computer screen, smirking at me. Alex thought a little too highly of himself in all matters, including his looks. It irked him that I showed no interest in him so he used every situation to flirt with me.

"Who is going?"

"Everyone."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.  
"I'm serious. Dennis, tell her."  
"It's true. We're going for drinks tonight." The bigger-build, quiet man responded from his desk without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Sure. I'll be there."

* * *

Not seeing her was harder for him than he had thought. He missed her presence, her smell, her laugh, her eyes. He went back to his fake persona of Bruce Wayne during the day.

"Alfred," he said to the butler while reading the paper over breakfast. "Have you heard much about the Russian ballet that's in town?"

"They're said to be one of the best In the world. Would you like me to get tickets sir?"

"No," he said while getting up. "I want the entire Russian ballet on my yacht."

Alfred grinned and shook his head.

* * *

They had picked one of Gotham's newest 'it' bar. I was ready for a night out with colleagues, cocktails and distractions. My brain needed a serious Wayne-break. I walked up the stairs to the bar, loving the look of new body con dress I had just bought a week ago. Who knows - maybe I was going to meet someone who would make me forget all about Bruce Wayne. As Gotham's cool summer night air breathed new energies into me, I heard two women obnoxiously laughing. And then I saw him. Wearing a black suit with a black tie, he walked down the steps with three women on his side. I've seen Wayne like this before; on TV, in the papers, and even in real life. But something about seeing him after our interviews and time together…something about that was oddly painful.

"Mr Wayne."

He turned instantly around and his smug smile vanished, his hazel eyes staring at me in disbelief, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Miss Hunter." He replied while walking towards me, smiling again but with less arrogance this time.

"Night out in the town?" I managed to ask while glancing at the three drop-dead-gorgeous women who were walking towards his Lamborghini.

He stared at me for a moment. Why wasn't he saying anything?  
"You look beautiful."  
The comment took me by surprise. Why would he say that? It definitely was not the semiprofessional tone he used to have with me over the last few days, nor was it the arrogant player tone.  
"Thanks." I managed to say, looking at him confused.

"All this," he said while gesturing at the girls and the car. "This is not me."  
He was like an endless puzzle. Whenever I thought I had him figured out, he would introduce another piece that would not fit. This wasn't him? What does that even mean?

"Then what is?"

Wrinkles filled his forehead, his jawline hardened. He started to open his mouth when the girls in the car kept yelling his name.  
"You better get back to your ladies Mr Wayne."

A sad smile wiped over his face.

"Sure you don't want to come for a spin with us?"

Very.  
"I have to return to my friends." And with that I turned away from him and made my way to the bar. I was going to need a lot more cocktails than I had initially thought.

* * *

Taking the three ballerinas out was the perfect set-up. Paparazzi followed his every move. He bought the most expensive champagne in the house.

"Where else can we go?"

He started walking out with them, pretending to have a great time.

"Mr Wayne."

Her voice tore through his theatrics and sunk straight to his heart.

"Miss Hunter." He said, unsure what mask to put on for her. He tried to force a fake smile but it was so hard to pretend he was someone else whenever she was around. He didn't know why.

"Night out in the town?" She asked looking at the three ballerinas.

He didn't know what to say. He felt a little school boy who was caught stealing something. He forgot how stunning she looked in person. Her dark brown hair in loose curls on a form fitting grey dress.

"You look beautiful." He said it without thinking about it and he saw her surprise and confusion in her expression.

"Thanks." She said, still staring at him with confusion.

He wanted to tell her everything right now. He couldn't stand the way she looked at him right now. He saw her disgust In her eyes. She despised this "side" of him and he didn't blame her.

"All this," he finally said gesturing at the ballerinas, laughing in his Lamborghini. "This is not me."

"Then what is?" She asked tilting her head to her side.

How was he going to answer this. He wanted so desperately.

"Bruce! Come on!" The ballerinas yelled at him.

"You better get back to your ladies Mr Wayne." She said with a smile.

What else could he say? Why should he say anything? This is what he wanted. He wanted her to believe in the lie and she had fully bought it.

He tried to return to his persona and put on a facade of a smile while he felt like he was about to crack on the inside.

"Sure you don't wanna come for a spin with us?" He said with a big grin on his face.

She smiled at him like she was pitying him.

"I have to return to my friends." She said while turning around.

He was about to stop her, turn her around and say something. But what was there to say? All he managed to say in agony was a "good night", as he watched her walk into the restaurant without him.

* * *

It's been a week since I ran into Wayne. I was trying to shake my ridiculous feelings for Wayne. Seeing him with the ballerinas was a harsh reminder of reality. When I saw him walking out of the restaurant wight the girls in his arms, it felt like someone had stabbed me. All I managed to say was his name, which I don't even know why I said it. But when I did and when his gaze finally met mine, his facial expression changed dramatically. As if he had taken off his mask.

Silly me for thinking any of that though. I was still annoyed at myself for letting myself believe anything might really happen between us. But more than that - I was annoyed at myself for falling for him.

Work was a welcomed distraction but I couldn't escape him entirely.  
"Billionaire Bruce Wayne just took the entire Gotham ballerinas on his private yacht," the news anchor read. Pictures of him surrounded by women flickered over the screens.

Great... I was so annoyed with myself. Annoyed that I had feelings for someone like him. I felt like an idiot.

"Cat?" Peter said. My work day was officially over in an hour but I felt he was about to add more hours to it.

"What?" I stuck my head into his office. The way he smiled at me was bad news for me. I sighed. "What can I do for you?"

He turned the screen of his computer so I could see it. The headline of the online press release he was reading said 'Wayne hosting PR event for Greenwood'. God damn it!

I sighed. "When is it? I see if I can get a camera crew..."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"It's tonight Cat and you're on the Wayne beat."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know earlier. They just sent the press release out."

"What? That makes no sense. Why?"

"Well, that's why you're going." He smirked at me. I wanted to die.

"Bill is already on his way. It starts in an hour."

"Where?"

"The Met. Your boyfriend has money."

My eyes flared up in him in anger.

"Relax Cat. I'm just kidding."

I went back home to change and wrap my head around going to another of Wayne's events. The thought of seeing him again made my stomach twist. A mixture between butterflies and anxiousness.

I chose a Fuchsia colored dress with a grey necklace and grey heels, sprayed on some perfume and headed out the door. The cab was flying through Gotham's night and I wasn't ready for this in the slightest.

Bill was waiting for me at the entrance of the Met.

"How do you think he's gonna appear today? In a jet?"

"A jet cannot land in the middle of the city Bill." I said while checking my phone.

"I feel like he can make anything happen."

"It's money bill. It's not him that makes anything happen. It's his money."

"Boy you really can't stand him, can you?" He said while chuckling.

I wish the answer to that was that simple.

We walked into the room which was not really set up like a press conference but more like a party with a stage. It had round tables with white table cloths. What was this?

A waiter walked up to me.

"Champagne?"

Champagne at a press conference? This was so Wayne. "No thanks."

"Non-alcoholic cider?" He asked.

I hesitated.

"Heck I have some champagne!" Bill proclaimed.

"On the job?"

"Relax! Who's gonna find out?"

"I'll have some cider thanks."

I scanned the room. There was a podium on the stage and "I believe in Donald Greenwood" fliers everywhere.

"Let me figure out where we can set up." I said to Bill.

"Miss Hunter!" It was Amber.

"So glad you could make it. Let me show you to your table."

"My table? I'm sorry, I'm here to cover the event."

"Yes, yes. The camera will be right next to you. No need for you to stand in those heels though. They're gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks." I was so confused.

She walked us to a table all the way at the front.

"The event will start shortly." She said.

"Any information you could give me at this point?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

There were name cards on our seats. This was the strangest PR event I've been to.

Bill set up the camera.

"Dude lighten up this is sick. Check out the menu." Bill said.

"We're not going to eat here Bill."

"What a shame I was hoping you could join us for dinner." His voice tore right through me. I turned around and he was smiling at me. His hands in his pockets. His suit tailored to perfection, the black tie highlighting his dark hair.

"Mr Wayne, good to see you again." I managed to say somehow.

"Have you eaten yet Miss Hunter?"

"Um... No I haven't."

"Then it's settled. You have to stay for dinner. No excuses. Plus the steak is exquisite."

"I'm not sure if I have time. I have a deadline."

"I'm sure your producer will understand." His voice was very determined.

"Dude I can bring the footage back to the station." Bill said.

Thanks Bill! There goes my excuse.

"There! Problem solved. What was your name?"

"Bill...Peters."

"Mr Peters saved the day. Enjoy the show Miss Hunter." He said while leaving.

My gaze followed him through the room as he was shaking hands with people.

"Duuuude." Bill said while laughing.

"what?" I asked annoyed.

"Fucking Bruce Wayne has a crush on you!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bill?"

"He wants you to stay for dinner? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you stay for desert if you know what I mean."

"Bill shut up."

He kept laughing as he set up the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Bruce Wayne."

Wayne entered the stage, standing far away from the podium. His hand in one pocket, the other on the microphone.

"You all know I'm not a man of many words. I'm new to the politics game. But I do know how to through a party." The audience was laughing. My heart was pounding. "so please enjoy The booze and the food. Politics needs a little bit more fun in it, don't you think?" Applause again. "But I asked you here tonight for a specific reason. Ibelieve Gotham needs someone who is standing up for justice. Especially now that we have a man out there with a mask who thinks he's above the law. We need Someone like Donald Greenwood."

Greenwood walked on stage. Applause again and he was shaking hands with Wayne. While he was taking the podium, Wayne walked off the stage.

I tried to focus on Greenwood's speech.

"I'm announcing my candidacy for Gotham Mayor.."

"Good speech."

I turned to see who just took a seat next to me. It was Wayne.

"He's much better at speeches than I am." He said while grabbing the menu.

I hadn't paid much attention to the fact that the seat next to me had been empty, nor that it was the only one without a name on it. Now I was just speechless. Why was he sitting next to me.

The evening felt to last forever. I couldn't focus on anything Greenwood said because all I could think about was Wayne sitting next to me, not taking his eyes of me.

I went to the bathroom. I needed a moment without him staring at me. What was going on? Why was any of this happening. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to snap out of this. It was just beyond ridiculous. Sitting so close to him made my head spin. Yet, he was one of the most repulsive men in Gotham. What was the matter with me?

I put lipgloss on and tried to focus my energies on the job. I left the bathroom feeling more myself again. More in charge of the situation. As I was walking down the hallway I felt more secure again in my step. I got this.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into a room. Wayne. I didn't even understand what was happening or what room I was in. He Closed the door and In one swift move pressed me against the wall with his body. His lips covering mine. His hands on my face, drawing me closer to him. I didn't even know how to react or what to do. He seemed to know exactly what to do on the other hand. His tongue parting my lips, searching for mine. My brain went on auto pilot and I placed my hands on his body. I felt his hands all over me, his lips burning with urgency on mine. His hand wandered up my leg. My brain was coming back from auto pilot. This was wrong. You can't have sex with him. Especially not in what seems to be a storage room of some sort. I'm not a cheap fling. The thought was formulated but for some reason I couldn't say it out loud. His hand kept moving up while his lips were gliding to my neck. His hand touched my panties.

"Stop!" I said, surprising myself that I was finally able to say it.

He stared at me confused. I'm probably the first girl to say no to him.

"This is not me Mr Wayne. I'm not some cheap fling." I moved my dress down again.

He was still leaning with one arm against the wall, staring into my eyes.

"Is that what you think this is?" He finally asked.

I stared back at him, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I can't get you out of my head."

I pushed him away. "Does this normally work for you?" I said while I was getting my baring.

"Does what work for me?"

"Telling girls that it actually means something? Does that usually make them all gooey eyed for you? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

He looked hurt which confused me even more.

"Wow, I had no idea you held me in such high regards."

"It's nothing personal Mr Wayne." I said while turning around and grabbing the door handle.

He pressed his hand against the door, holding it closed.

"Tell me you don't have any feelings for me. Tell me I'm just imagining this between us." He said while standing directly behind me.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

He came even closer, his face next to mine, his hand on my stomach.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

His lips on my neck again. This felt so good. My brain was screaming at me. Screaming to open the door and get out of here. But I was very close to throw reason out the door. His hand drew me closer to him.

I gave up. I turned around and kissed him. He drew me closer and pushed me against the wall again. His hand continuing where it left off. This was a huge mistake. But I couldn't stop. I could feel his erection against my leg. He pulled down my panties and opened his belt. This was a really bad idea. He pushed himself inside me. I gasped for air, trying not to make any noise. I wrapped my legs tighter around his midsection, my hands on his back, tracing the strong muscles flexing under his jacket with every move.

"God you feel amazing." He whispered in my ear out of breath.

He kissed me again passionately. His movements intensified. I buried my hands in his biceps as I went over the edge. He followed me quickly, muffling his groan in my neck. After a few seconds he looked at me, his dark eyes staring straight through mine.

And all of a sudden it seemed like he snapped out of it. Like a curtain went down. Something changed. He let slowly go off me, handing me my panties.

I had a bad feeling. He zipped up his pants, closing his belt and didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. I'm a world class idiot. I felt a giant lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry this wasn't very gentlemen-like of me." He finally said while fixing his tie, still not looking at me.

"I didn't think of you as a gentlemen to begin with." I said, trying to snap him out of it.

He smiled but still didn't look at me. God I was stupid.

"So who goes first?" I asked, regaining my strength in my voice. His eyes finally shot up at me in confusion.

"Well we can't leave together. Either I leave first and you follow a minute later or the other way around. So who goes first Mr Wayne?" I said with my arms crossed in front of me.

His eyes were filled with sadness. He just made no sense to me. He smiled at me defeatedly.

"Ladies first." He said.

I nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." He said, looking on the ground again.

"I'm sorry you deserve better." He said.

What a stupid comment. I wanted to scream. Instead I stayed calm. "We get what we deserve Mr Wayne."

His eyes shot up at me again in pain.

I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me, walking back to the main room. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Bill said when I returned.

"Let's go." I said scanning the room nervously. I felt so embarrassed and stupid.

"Let me just finish my desert."

"Fine I meet you at the station."

"Geez what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just want to get back to cut the package."

He nodded and got up, grabbing the camera, looking at me suspiciously.

As we walked down the hallway, Wayne was stepping out the door. I had hoped to avoid this moment.

He moved one hand through his hair before seeing me. His eyes looked haunted and defeated. His eyes snapped quickly at Bill who was looking at Wayne closely.

"Thanks for joining us tonight Miss Hunter. Mr Peters." He put on his fake smile again.

"Thanks for having us Mr Wayne." I replied while I kept walking, not looking at him.

Stepping outside the Met I felt like I came up for air again. As we were waiting for a cab, I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine." I responded trying to hail a cab.

All I wanted was to go home and drink a lot of wine and forget this just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter starts with his perspective of events. Hope you like it. Please keep reviewing! Thanks everyone! **_

This was all so he could see her again. All he wanted was to see her again, talk to her, sit next to her, be close to her. He knew she would have to cover an event like this. Greenwood was also a good man, worthy of his support. But this was all so he could see her again.

And yet, as he was sitting next to her, studying her every move, it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He wanted to taste her.

When he saw her walking through the empty hallway, the nagging voice in his head gave in. He couldn't control himself any longer. He quickened his step to catch up with her and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Her lips were soft, her breath fresh, she tasted sweet, her skin was silk like. She drove him mad and he wanted more. He pushed his hand up her leg and touched her silky panties.

"Stop!"

He looked at her, her eyes piercing through his.

"I'm not some cheap fling Mr Wayne."

_Fling?_

Her words tore right through him. He wanted her to believe he was disgusting and apparently he had succeeded.

She walked towards the door,grabbing the door handle.

_She can't leave. Not yet. _

All he needed was one night. If she left now, he had to go back to being Batman and being alone. But right now, right here he could pretend like he had a future beyond the cape. At least he needed for her to acknowledge that they could be something.

He pressed his hand against the door, holding it closed while standing directly behind her, smelling her hair.

She didn't move. He moved closer to her body, placing his face next to hers. Her eyes were fixed on the door.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

All she had to do was say it and he would be out of her life. Maybe she bought his playboy image fully and hated him.

In that moment she turned around.

It felt even more incredible than in his imagination, her delicate body collapsing underneath his movements. He wished this moment could last forever but reality caught up with him. This was it. He can't see her anymore. And after what he's about to do to her she won't want to see him anymore. This was the last time he could kiss her.

He let slowly go off her, trying to put on his Bruce Wayne fake persona. He needed to seem distant. Like he doesn't care. And it worked. He saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He felt awful. But he couldn't say anything to her. He needed her to hate him.

She left the room and he felt empty. He placed his hands on the door, leaning his head against it. Agony was tearing through his body. She was the first person that meant something to him since Rachel. _But look what happened to her - _he thought_._ And all because of him.

He couldn't put Catherine in danger. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She was walking down the hallway. It hit him again how incredible she looked. He wished this was a different universe. One where they could be together. One where he could walk up to her and kiss her and walk down the hallway together hand in hand. He noticed Bill staring at him. He needed to put on his fake persona again. It seemed even harder to do with her around now.

* * *

A week without any Wayne news was a much needed relief. Cutting that video of the PR event was painful enough. Each time I saw him on the screen, images of us in that storage room flickered through my mind. Creating both, butterflies and agony at the same time.

Samantha Miller, my best friend from childhood days lived unfortunately all the way across the country. It made it hard to talk to one another as often as we wanted to but we tried to stay in touch as much as we could.

If there was ever a time I really needed to talk to her it was now.

"Hi gorgeous!" She smiled at me on my laptop through skype. "What's new in Gotham?"

"Ah… You know… Trying to stay out of trouble."

"I sense boy trouble. Spill it."

I sighed.

"I may have been an idiot."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"I had a one-night-stand." I continued.

"Welcome to the 21-century Cat. That's your big dilemma?"

"No, that's not it."

"What then?"  
"I had sex with Bruce Wayne." Even saying it felt ridiculous.

Sam almost spit out the wine she had just drunken.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide open.

"I know…"

"This is amazing! What? When? How?"

"Amazing? How is this amazing?" I questioned.

"Ms I-hate-arrogant-Wall-Street guys has a one-night stand with THE arrogant Wall Street guy himself."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I need more details. When? How?"

"At a PR event…in a…storage room."

"Go Cat!"

"Not really."

"Why? Was it bad?"

"No. It wasn't bad. It was…amazing. But that's besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"This is just so not me."

"What is? Having hot sex with cute guys? Yeah, sounds terrible."

"I'm not a cheap fling!"  
"Who said anything about cheap. Look, if you were a guy everyone would high-five you. Sex isn't that different for men and women. Society just wants us to believe it is."

"Are you a feminist now?"

She chuckled.

"Hell, if Beyonce is one…so can I! All I'm saying is, really, the worst-case scenario here is that you had a hot one-night stand with a hot guy. In my books, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

She had a point.

"Ok, but I still need a lot more details here. You can't tell me you had sex with Bruce - the prince of Gotham - Wayne and then not give me all the juicy details."

I laughed.

"Fine." I said while I took a big sip of wine before telling her the story.

* * *

Alfred shook his head as he saw Bruce stitching himself up again.

"How often do I tell you to let me do this?"

Bruce looked up at the old butler.

"I don't know what you're making such a fuss about. I do an ok-job."  
Alfred sighed, putting down the tray with food while grabbing the needle and continuing where Bruce had left off. Ever since Bruce had met Catherine, he wasn't the same anymore and Alfred could tell. He liked her, but told himself he couldn't see her.  
"I think it's time to invite her for dinner." The old man said while stitching the gaping wound.

"Who?" Bruce asked absently.

"You know who. Ever since she came in your life you're making yourself miserable."

"I'm fine."  
The butler studied the face of the young man closely. The young man had dark circles underneath his eyes, looking even more exhausted than normal.  
"You like her and now you're going out fighting even harder than you have before to punish yourself for it. As if by fighting off Gotham's underbelly, you can fight off your feeling for her. But love doesn't work like that Master Wayne. We don't choose who we fall in love with."

"I can't Alfred. If anything happened to her…"  
"You have to start living your life. There is not another one. You're waiting for years beyond the cape that might never come if you're not doing something with the time you have right now."

* * *

The weekend couldn't come soon enough. My conversation with Sam had made me feel a little better but I realized it wasn't so much the fact that we had a one-night stand that upset me. I had developed a full on crush on the guy, which was just down-right foolish and I was getting frustrated with myself over it.

I walked towards the steps of my apartment on what turned out to be a beautiful fall evening in Gotham. I was looking towards the top of the trees and changing leaves as I was walking closer. When I looked back to the steps of my apartment, I almost let go of my keys. Wayne was sitting on my steps.

"Hi." He said, smiling in his $2,000 suit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not coming any closer.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for. We're all adults here Mr Wayne." I said while grabbing my keys and heading past him towards the door.

"Let me at least explain." He said while getting up.

"I don't know what exactly needs explaining Mr Wayne. We had sex. End of story."

"Give me 10 minutes and then I'm out of your hair."

I sighed.

"I can be persistent." He said grinning at me.  
It was like nothing ever happened. It seemed like had been on a date and he forgot to call me on time. It seemed like he didn't remember we had a one night stand in a closet.  
"If we wait outside your door any longer, photographers might get a glimpse of me outside your apartment…"

"Fine come in."

"I like your place." He said while walking in and looking around.  
"Ok, let's get this out of the way. You're here to apologize for…what? Treating me un-lady like? That is usually not at all what you do?" I said while standing at the opposite end of the room with my arms crossed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"What?"

"Have you eaten yet."  
"Mr Wayne…"

"Please call me Bruce… I feel like we're definitely on a first name basis."

Nothing he did made any sense. He was hot and cold and I could never tell which one I was going to get.

I sighed in frustration.

"You said you wanted to apologize…"

"I am, with good wine and good food." He said as he pulled out a bottle. I hadn't even seen the grocery bag.  
"Mr Wayne…"

"Bruce"

"Bruce!" I was getting frustrated but he still had a smile on his face. "Can we cut to the chase of whatever this is? Why are you here."  
"To apologize. Do you have wine glasses?" He asked while opening the bottle.  
"Do you honestly think you can just show up here with a bottle of wine and I'm going to have sex with you again?"  
"Seems your experience with men was rather negative."  
"No, my experience with you was."

His eyes shot up to me again. "Touche. Which is why I'm here to apologize." He said while finding the wine glasses and starting to pour wine in them. "I noticed you like white."  
I was shaking my head in disbelief as he handed me the glass.  
"Cheers to my first sip of alcohol in years." He said.  
"Good one."  
"I'm serious."

"I see you drinking at every event."

"You see me drinking… What am I drinking though?"

"Whiskey. Champagne… The list goes on."

"Or is it cider and apple juice?"

I looked at him confused.  
"I'm not here to apologize for having sex with you." He said while smiling at me. "In fact, I'm not one bit sorry for pulling you into that room."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"I'm here to apologize for lying to you." He said while handing me the glass of wine. Speechless, I took it.

"Cheers." He said while taking a sip. "That's a really good year I heard."

"Lying about what?" I said still not sure what was happening.

"About who I am. I'm not the Bruce Wayne you see in public. That's not me."  
I remembered the night when I ran into him and he said _"All this. This isn't me." _

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm playing a role. A role to keep the media occupied and far away from who I really am."

"Why? What do you have to hide?"  
"Nothing. Only my privacy, which I value very much. So if I pretend I'm this playboy, arrogant, over-the top billionaire…then the public won't be interested in the rest."

"And what is the rest?" I asked while looking directly into his eyes.  
He smiled softly at me. "That was the appetizer… For more of my boring life story I need some food in me. You like sushi?" He asked while going back to the bag he brought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following etc.! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Of course the sushi he brought was not from a place down the road… It was from the number one Japanese restaurant in town.

We were talking for a while, but I was still not sure what he really wanted.

"So… We had food. What else is there to Bruce Wayne? Eccentric billionaire?"

He laughed. "Yeah… That one stuck. It works though." He leaned back, loosening his tie around his neck.

"Why are you here?" I asked while getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"To apologize." He said while following me, bringing the rest of the dishes to the kitchen.

"No, I mean why are you here?" His gaze held mine. "An apology does not turn into wine and dinner unless you wanted to have wine and dinner. So, why are you really here." I asked while focusing on the dishes.

All of a sudden he put his hands around my hips.

"I'm here to see you." He said while pulling me towards him. I felt my body freeze underneath his touch. I couldn't move. I told him we wouldn't have sex! I should stop this, but all I wanted was to give in.  
His hands covered mine, which were holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life. His lips on my neck, he moved his body closer and closer to mine.

"No." I finally said. He instantly let go off me. "What in the world is wrong with you? Why is it this weird back and forth with you? You're hot, then you're cold. I have no idea what you want. Is it just sex? That's fine. But then you come over and bring wine…"

"I lost someone." He interrupted me.

The revelation took me completely by surprise.

"She was…well… I thought she was the one. It was complicated between me and her…" He cleared his throat, still looking on the floor, his hands in his pockets. "And then she died. Car jacking gone wrong… You know how this city works. They never found him. The man who put a bullet though her. But it wouldn't have mattered. Anyway…" he took a deep breath. "I haven't been with anyone since then." A sad smile wiped over his mouth and he looked at me. "That's me. That's the real Bruce Wayne. A little less glamorous a lot more broken."

I was standing motionless in my kitchen, not knowing how to respond to this. A sea of emotion washed over me. His eyes looked haunted and now it made a lot more sense that they did.

I walked up to him until I was standing an inch away from his face. He looked at me without moving. His eyes looked even more pain-ridden than normal. Like a thousand shattered pieces of glass. I placed a hand on his face and looked at him for one more second before leaning in to kiss him.

His arms wrapped around me like a security blanket. The kiss was different than the last time. It was gentler and softer. But behind it I could feel the same urgency.

I opened the tie around his neck. He stopped the kiss and looked at me closely.

"You sure?" He asked, studying my expression closely.  
I nodded. In one swift movement he drew me closer to him again, kissing me passionately.  
I started opening the buttons of his shirt when he suddenly picked me up. He seemed insanely strong. _What was up with that? _I had dated excise-obsessed guys before and they were strong, but not this kind of strong. It seemed it took him no effort at all to pick me up. Like I was a fly.

I studied his facial expression closely. His jawline was hard, his lips in a tight line.  
"Are _you _sure?" I asked.  
His eyes focused in on me. He laughed.

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing I want more than you right now. Just making sure this is what you want. An hour ago you were very clear on the whole no-sex thing."  
"An hour ago my opinion of you was very low."

"And now?"  
"Still pretty low, but it has improved." I smiled at him.  
He laughed.

"I guess we've made progress then." He said while setting me down in the bedroom.

I hadn't even noticed he was still holding me in his arms. Now he was standing in front of me, his eyes fixed on me.  
"We don't have to do this. That's absolutely not why I came here tonight." He said while looking closely into my eyes.

"Absolutely? That's a strong word." I smiled.

"Well…" He laughed again.

I opened the zipper of my dress.  
"I'm sure." I said while dropping the dress. His eyes were glued to my body. He swallowed hard and looked at me again before pulling me towards him again.

He kissed me passionately while we collapsed on the bed. His lips wandered down my neck as he removed my bra. He stood up and took of his jacket, kicking off his shoes while still staring at me intently. I got up and continued unbuttoning his shirt. When I started to take it off he interrupted me.

"Wait." He said while opening his cuffs.

"You're all sorts of wrapped up." I said glancing at the expensive looking cuffs that had BW engraved.

He laughed. "Gotta keep the ladies guessing."

I laughed as he was pulling me towards him again. Our skin touched and sent a shiver down my spine.

I took off his shirt and he kissed my neck. His hand in my hair he pulled me towards him and kissed me while lowering me carefully on the bed, his hand wandering down on me. I felt my body rocking against his touch. His lips wandering down to my breasts. I snatched the sheets and cried out as I went over the edge.  
He stood up, opened his belt and dropped his pants. As I looked at him I noticed the scars and bruises all over his adonis-like body.  
"Bruce…" I said in a worried tone while tracing one particularly nasty looking scar.

"Turns out extreme sports aren't that easy on your body." He said smiling at me. This did not look like extreme sport. It looked like he was a professional fighter on the side. He noticed the change in my mood, cupping my chin and directing my gaze away from his broken body. His eyes full of desire.  
"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that's the first thing you noticed when seeing my naked." He smirked at me.

I laughed.

In one quick movement, he pressed me against his naked body, kissing me. He lowered himself over me again, slowly pushing himself inside me.  
This time I was able to make as much noise as I wanted. But that wasn't the only thing that was different this time. His movements were slower, softer. As he thrust himself inside me deeper, I took a deep breath and he covered my moan with his mouth. My hands on his back, I traced his strong muscles. Maybe I was imagining it, but he seemed more than just regular strong. This could support my fighting theory. His breath was getting heavy and irregular, his skin covered in sweat. His movements slowed down as he looked me straight into my eyes, holding my gaze while moving my arms over my body and holding them in place. Now that he all but stopped his movements I could feel my body almost vibrating underneath him. Don't stop! What was he doing? An almost lovingly smile swept over his lips. Just now I realized this was the most open, vulnerable look I had seen on him.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked breathlessly.

"I want to take it all in. And I'm incredibly close…so…" He said, kissing me again and thrusting himself deeper in me, my hands clamping down on his.  
"So…" he said stopping the kissing and movements again. "So I thought I draw this out as long as I can." His hot lips on mine again, one hand going down on me. My already vibrating body could only take so much more. When I was about to go over the edge he stopped. Come on! He saw the frustration in my eyes and laughed.  
"Impatient." He noticed, kissing my neck.

"Bruce," I sighed breathlessly in almost a pleading tone.

His movements increased. My body was begging for release and he was finally complying, thrusting faster and deeper. I cried his name as I went over the edge. When I opened my eyes again he was smiling at me like a child on christmas eve.  
"You look so hot when you come." He said, kissing me again. His movements increased once again, this time I almost couldn't take it. I buried my hands in his back. He let out a deep groan as he emptied himself inside of me, his body collapsing on me for a split second. Even then, I could feel the heaviness of his muscles almost suffocating me.

He lifted himself off a little again, staring deeply into my eyes again and smiling. Was he shaking?  
"Are you ok?" I asked.

He laughed. "Believe me, never been better." He leaned in to kiss me again, before rolling off me.

Now came the awkward moment of truth. Was he just going to get up, get dressed and go? Was he going to stay? What did I want him to do? I felt like there was a connection between us and he even said that in the closet… But… With him I never knew what was going on his mind.  
I looked at him lying next to me. His eyes closed, his chest moving up and down evenly. Was he asleep? As if he heard my thought, he opened his eyes.  
"Hey." He smiled at me.  
"Hey." I responded softly.  
Should I get up and get dressed first to make this less awkward? It seemed he heard that thought as well and pulled me towards him into an embrace, kissing my forehead.

This was so not how I thought this evening was going to go.

His breath became deeper and more even, his arms around me heavier. I glimpsed up to him. Now he was asleep. Slowly, I lifted his arms and got off the bed. I looked at him in all his naked glory. Well done Cat - I thought to myself before grabbing something a little more comfortable to wear.

I poured myself another glass of wine and was reading the news on my iPad while snuggling onto my couch. This turned out to be a much better evening. I opened the Gotham Gazette site and the first story caught my eye.

_Mob Gets Funds From Secret Overseas Bank  
(Gotham) The three main mafia gangs currently operating in Gotham receive all their funds from the same secret bank, a source familiar with the mobs finances said.  
The funds cannot be accessed by the Gotham Police Department since they are located overseas, the source went on explaining.  
Gotham's police chief Jim Gordon would not comment._

The money was their way of surviving. Find the money. Kill all gangs in Gotham. It was pretty simple. Only problem - how would you find it?  
Bruce slung his arm around me, kissing me on the head. I turned to face him.  
"You're awake."

"Sorry about that."  
"Nothing to be sorry for." I replied as he sat next to me on the couch. He had put his pants back on but, luckily for me, had left his shirt off.  
His hair looked less groomed than normal, more tossled. I liked it.

"Fascinating read?" He asked, pointing at my iPad.

I shrugged. "If you're into that sort of thing." I had no idea if he was interested in anything else than sports, women, cars and money.  
He grabbed the iPad from me, frowning as he was reading it.

"Huh." He said. I swore I could see his muscles flex for a second, but I was probably mistaken.

"What?" I asked.

"Seems rather straight forward then. Get the money, get the bad guys."  
That's exactly what I thought.

"Only…" he interjected "It's never that easy, is it." He sighed, still in deep thoughts. This was once again I side of him I had never noticed before. I tilted my head looking at him intently, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Bruce Wayne. He caught my interrogating glance and immediately handed me back my iPad with a sheepish smile.

"You love your job, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, every job has it's downsides. But I love journalism. I don't think I could not be a journalist."  
He nodded.  
"You?"

He raised his eyebrows.  
"Um…" He was searching for the right words it seemed. "I hate it." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."  
"Why?"

"I know you won't believe it, but big money isn't my thing. All these boring business deals… I'd rather someone else make them for me. And often they do." He laughed.

"Then why do you do it."

He shrugged. "For my parents. For the city." His expression grew more serious again. He immediately seem to shake it off again and turned to me again.  
"Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, taking a sip of courage from my wine glass.

"Any ex-boyfriends I need to be aware of? Just so I can prepare myself in case I get knocked out by a former flame." He smiled teasingly.  
"Seems like you can handle your punches well." I said looking at his body.

He looked down on himself. "That? You should see the other guy."

I laughed.

"So?"

"Fine. Um… Let's see. There's no one you have to worry about. No one would punch you."  
"That is a relief." He smiled.

"Ha! Yeah… Um…" This was making me more uncomfortable than it should. "There was Alexander."  
"Alexander…" He said while leaning back. "I feel like this is going to be a long list."  
"Not at all!" I protested.

"Go on." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alexander. He was my first serious boyfriend. We met in college. Well, I was in college."

"Oh boy."

"Shut up." I said while pushing him, which did not move him at all. Geez why was he so strong?  
He laughed.  
"He was a bit older than me."  
"I figured."

"Do you want me to tell the story or what?"  
"So impatient. I'm sorry. Go on." He grinned at me.

"So yeah, he was 10 years older than me. We met…bla, bla… were together for 2 years. I thought he was the one. We were about to move in together and then he lost his job and decided he needed to focus on his career."

"What an idiot." The anger in his voice took me by surprise.  
"Yeah, worked out for the best. And then there was Josh…"

"Josh rings trouble."

I smiled softly. "Needless to say it didn't end very well. He is an actor/ artist/ photographer. Also quite a bit older than me. We were living together for 3 years… Then he decided he needed to move to LA and… Well, we just grew slowly apart I guess."

Bruce was looking at me closely. He could tell that Josh was the more serious relationship of the two and still closer to my heart.

"Ok. Noted. Keep an eye on Josh."

"And Alexander…"

"I'm not worried about him." He said grinning at me.  
It irked me how well he could read me while I failed miserably at reading him.

"Ok your turn."

"Quit pro quo." he agreed

"What was her name?" I regretted the question the second it left my mouth.  
His face immediately filled with sorrow. Deep frowns forming across his forehead.

"Andrea." Another emotion swept over his face that I could not read. Why was he so confusing.

"We grew up together. Were friends for a long time. We started dating in high school for a short while before she moved away to attend a prestigious boarding school upstate. Then I didn't hear from her for a while. She came back to Gotham years later and we reconnected again. We were together for about a year."

"What brought you two apart?"

He looked at me in thought. "Work." He responded and I sensed not to ask any further questions on the matter so I let it slide.

"Anyone else?" I switched topics.

"No one serious really. I've dated quite a few girls. But more casually than anything else."

Was I casually-dating-girl?  
"So… You said you're not a playboy."

"I'm not." He said in a reaffirming voice.

"What do you do with the girls then?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me in surprise.  
"What do I do with them?"  
"Yeah, you take them to a party, get them all liquored up and hot and bothered and then you drop 'em at the curb?"

He laughed out loud. "I don't drop them at the curb. But yes, I've disappointed many of them. Some get very angry actually."

"Do tell."

"One girl, Natassja, she was just furious when I didn't - and I'm quoting here - want to fuck her in my car. So she started screaming at me, got out of the car, scratched the whole side of it with her house keys and then laid herself on the hood crying."

"Oh my God!" I was laughing so hard I felt wine was coming out of my nostrils.

"Did she pay you back for the car?"

He waved his hand. "Not a big deal."  
Not a big deal. Refurbishing a Lamborghini cost probably more than 2 months rent.

"I'm sure you have your fair share of driving guys insane." I felt myself blush under his intense gaze.

"Ha…" I took a sip of wine, which was probably the best wine I've ever had. "Marc was pretty funny. He went to college with me. He had a major crush on me, that I knew. So we were at this birthday party and when I left he insisted on sharing a cab with me, even though he lived on the other side of town."

"Bad move Marc." He said while filling himself a glass of wine.

"Well, he invited himself inside my apartment…"  
"Invited himself inside…?"

"Glass houses…"

"Touché." He smiled and took a sip.  
"Well, I was telling him over and over again that nothing would happen."  
Bruce's facial expression did not go unnoticed.  
"Not fair! Totally different circumstances!" I said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Aaaanyway. I told him that I would go and brush my teeth and when I come out he is either on the couch in the living room or out of my apartment. So I'm entering my bedroom, and he's lying on my bed… NAKED."

Bruce almost spit out the wine.

We talked like this all night long. Before I knew it, the clock read 5 a.m.  
"Gosh, is it really already 5?" I asked confused.  
Bruce seized up my gaze as if he was trying to decide something. Then, he suddenly pulled me towards him, covering my lips with his.  
I melted in his arms.

"The night is still young." He whispered in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

I woke up, his arms still tightly around me, resting my head against his stone hard chest. I turned to look at him. He was awake and smiled at me.  
"What time is it?"  
He checked his watch, which probably was worth more than my apartment. It was a very tasteful, dark silver wristband with a navy blue cover.  
"7:15. I'm late."

"Late? For what?"

"Work."

"It's Saturday."

"I told you my job sucks. I have a potential international business deal. The markets never sleep unfortunately."

Who was I to talk? My hours were insane and nothing was holy to news. Weekends, holidays…you name it.  
I nodded and was about to get up, when he drew me towards him again.

"Five more minutes." He said, his arms wrapping around me, his lips brushing against my cheek.  
It felt so familiar. As if we've been doing this for years. Some 12 hours ago I was about to throw him out of my apartment and now…

I tried to get up but his strong arms held me in place. What was up with his strength? This was starting to freak me out. It was like he did not even notice that I put my whole body weight into getting up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's been five minutes. I don't want to make you late."

He sighed. "Fine…" His strong grip loosened and I got up and started getting dressed.  
"Stop staring." I said, noticing his glance out of the corner of my eye.

He laughed. "Guilty as charged. You're hard not to stare at."

He was straightening his tie in the mirror.

What was I doing? What did I want? Was I interested in a relationship with him? With Bruce Wayne? The thought made me shake my head at myself.

Fixing his cuff links he looked at me closely.  
"You're ok kiddo?" He asked.

"Yes. Fine. International business meeting…" I quickly switched subjects, smiling at him. "You let me know if anything news worthy happens, correct."

"Ha! So this is what this all about for you." He came towards me, pulled me towards him until his face was inches away from mine. "You're just using me for my connections."

"A girl's gotta eat." I said teasingly.  
He laughed looking straight into my eyes again. The way he looked at me gave me goose bumps.  
"God I wish I didn't have to leave." His hot breath hitting my lips, he kissed me passionately again, his arms flexing around me, holding me even tighter.

"Have a great day." He let go off me and headed out the door.

* * *

When he left her apartment he felt like a breath of fresh air. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. There was a lightness to his step that he forgot he even had. Usually there was only darkness. Now there was a glimmer of hope. Light at the end of the tunnel. Hope for a life after Batman.

As he was dreaming of a future with her, reality caught up with him. There was little chance of a normal relationship at this point.  
He couldn't even tell her the truth about Rachel, making up a fake name -Andrea- and story. He knew he had to share something real about him with her to give this a shot. His pain was real, even though it didn't match the story.

Everyone knew Batman tried in vain to save Rachel. If she knew what Rachel meant to him, she might be able to put two and two together. The connection to Batman was too close.  
So more lies… He hated lying to her but what was his option at this point?  
Alfred had him convinced to give this a shot, but he was still worried that his connection with her might put her in danger. He wanted to believe Alfred that this was the right thing to do because all he wanted was to be with her.

* * *

I was back at work myself. On a Saturday. I had a hunch to follow the money trail. It would probably lead nowhere but I had to look into it. I was researching banks and their CEOs. Who could it be? But there was nothing. Nothing that stood out. Frustrated I closed my laptop and took another sip of my coffee while glancing at the TV I had on mute. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV up.

"The international business conference is being hosted in Gotham next week…"

A picture of an asian business man flickered over the TV. Of course! International! Why didn't I think about this earlier? The money had to be kept off-shore or at least protected by a bank that operates outside of Gotham.  
Grabbing my phone I dialed Zack's number. We went on only two dates but I kept him close since he was my contact for anything financial.

"That's a surprise," Zack answered his phone.

"Hey Zack."

"Miss Catherine Hunter. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Can you run me through some financial stuff."

He laughed. "Some financial stuff. I probably can. What is it?"

"Meet me for coffee in 5?"

"Fine… I have a meeting at 2…so I don't have long."

"Great! You're the best."

"What's your financial dilemma?" Zack asked while studying my body a little too closely for my comfort.

"International banking laws." I responded while sitting down.

He raised his eyebrows, his blonde hair hitting him almost in the eyes as he was doing it. "Go on."  
I took out my notepad.

"Say I was doing illegal things on the side…"

"Should I be worried."

I smiled. "And say I wanted to keep my money in a bank…"

"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Because Batman can take my money if it's not secure."

"ok… Even then, there would be no bank that would just take your money. It's probably in unmarked bills. Banks don't take unmarked bills. There would be no way."

"Say the banker was also a bad guy. He makes bank letting the bad guys stash their cash in his bank. How could he get away with this?"  
Zack shrugged. "He couldn't."

"What if…he stored his cash at an international bank. There wouldn't be any trace would there be?"

"I guess not… Cat…what the hell is going on?"

"What is the most lenient international banking market?" I ignored his question.

"Well… There are a few. Switzerland, Luxembourg, China…"

"How could you proof the connection between a bank here and in say China?"

"I have no idea. I'm not a detective Cat."

"right… Would there be any paper trail?"

"Not very likely if they try to keep everything off the books."

"Who is the number one bank in China right now?"

"Bank of China." He sighed.

I scribbled the name down on my notepad. "The international business conference… Would the CEO of the Bank of China be here for that?"

"Yes, he's already here."

"He is?"

"Yes, I figured you knew. He's meeting with Wayne Enterprise today about a business deal."

_Motherfucker!_

"You don't say."

"It's kept on the down low but the markets are going crazy already. This could be great for Wayne's stock price."

I leaned back in my chair shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you alright Cat?"

"I'm great. Thanks for the coffee."

Why was I not surprised that Wayne did not tell me about this meeting. This was the definition of news worthy…

How was I going to get to Mr Xang? I just wanted to see the look on his face when I asked the question. That's all I needed. I attached a small camera to my jacket. How was I going to get in, let alone talk to Xang?

I arrived at Wayne Enterprise. The building was massive, a giant black marble counter in the entrance surrounded by white marble and glass. A blonde receptionist welcomed me.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprise. How can I help you?"

What in the world was my strategy here? She probably knew who I was or would get suspicious if I used another name.  
"Hi, I'm Catherine Hunter from WCX8…"

"Oh of course! I've seen you on TV. You look so much smaller in real life."  
"Yeah I get that a lot. My heels are my best friend… Anyway I'm here to interview Mr Xang and I'm late… Could you let me up?"

"I can't without proper authorization Miss Hunter."

"I understand."

"I could call and check?"

"Sure."

This wasn't working.  
"Hi, I have a reporter here. Can she come up on 3 to do an interview with Mr Xang? Uh, huh…"

"Don't bother."

I said while turning around.

"But Miss Hunter…"

"I just realized the interview is tomorrow. I'm so forgetful."

The third floor. How could I get up on three? I walked around the building and saw a fire escape. This was getting incredibly ridiculous but I had a hunch… I couldn't stop. This outfit was definitely not meant for climbing but I did it anyway. The door was indeed open. I entered a long, sleek looking hallway. I was praying to all the gods that I was not going to run into Wayne. Just when I thought that I heard his voice echoing through the hallway. Quickly I hid behind a door. He was walking towards me and he wasn't alone. I heard multiple footsteps.

"Mr Xang it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine Mr Wayne. I hope we can build a strong friendship between China's Bank and Wayne Enterprise."

"I have my people contact your people."

The two parted. Slowly I leaned forwards. Wayne was headed back to his office, while the others were headed for the elevator. This was my chance. Swiftly I moved towards the elevators, hoping Wayne wouldn't turn around. I stood next to what looked like an army of asian men in expensive suits. The elevator moved up, floor by floor and I was hoping Wayne was not coming back.

Finally the doors opened and I slipped into the elevator with them. Now that I was here, I realized I'd rather follow them to see where they are headed than confront Xang.

They were getting out in the parking garage. I walked by them and checked which car they were getting into. A black suburban. I walked quickly and jumped into my car, which was parked outside. I was waiting for them to leave and followed them. They might just be going back to the hotel… What was I expecting them to do?

* * *

Wayne left the building, still in thoughts about what to do about Xang. He had to brought down, but he was so slick. How could he get him? As he was walking out, he overheard the receptionist babble on about something insignificant to a guy from security.

"Good night Mr Wayne," she said while interrupting her story.

"Good night." He said while looking on his phone.

"Anyway, can you believe it? I met THE Catherine Hunter?"

Wayne stopped in his track.  
"I mean she is so much tinier than on TV. I thought she'd be tall…"  
Wayne turned around. "Did you say Catherine Hunter was here?"

The blonde receptionist looked at him wide-eyed. "Yes."

"When?"

"Um… Like an hour ago? Or maybe less than that. Let's see…"  
"What did she want?"

"She, she said something about an interview with Mr Xang but then she said she got the dates wrong and left."

He couldn't believe this. Or maybe he shouldn't be surprised.  
"Whenever Miss Hunter is in the building, you let me know immediately."  
"Yes, sir." She looked at him nervously.  
Now he had to find her and find her fast.

* * *

I was right, Xang just went back to the hotel. This was a dead end. What was I even doing here? What did I think would happen?

In that moment I saw Xang exit the building again with one of his men. Bingo. I started the car. I've never even followed anyone. What in the world was wrong with me?

We were driving for a while and I tired to keep distance between us so it wouldn't be obvious I was following him.

We were getting into the shadier parts of town. I was right! My hunch was correct.  
The car stopped a few houses down the road. I decided to drive past him to make it look less suspicious. I parked around the corner and quickly looked around the corner to see where he was going. The big asian man he was with knocked on the door. Slowly I was walking closer. Not sure what to do when I was there.  
"What are you doing here?" A dark, raspy voice asked and scared the living hell out of me. I jumped, looking around but not seeing anyone. After a few seconds I saw him, crouching on a fire escape. Batman. He looked terrifying, his eyes black. His jaw line hard.

"I'm…. I'm working on a story."  
"This is not a story. This is a crime scene." His voice was vibrating through my bones.  
"So you know?"

"Of course I know. I've been keeping taps on him. These guys are trained killers. You can't just walk in there and say hi."  
I felt silly. Of course I couldn't. I looked down the road where the two men had long disappeared.

With one quick jump the Batman was standing next to me, towering over me like a dark shadow.

"What did you expect to learn from them?"

"I don't know." I lowered my head.

In one quick movement he snatched the camera from my jacket. How did he even see that.

"Sorry… Can't let you keep that." He said while smashing it in his hands.  
"Do you have a ride?"

I nodded and turned to my side… "It's right over…" And as quickly he had emerged he had disappeared again. I walked back to my car still shaken by the gravely voice and mysterious appearance of the Batman. I'd seen him on TV, but seeing him in reality was a whole new thing.  
I didn't get much, but he did confirm my theory. Now I just needed the evidence to support the story.

* * *

Wayne was working in the storage unit for hours, when the voice from Alfred interrupted his train of thought.

"If I didn't know all of your bank account details backwards, I'd think you're a homeless person."

Wayne looked down on himself. His dark grey t-shirt was sweaty and torn at a few places.

"It's not how you look, it's how you feel. And I just feel like a million bucks." He said sarcastically while looking at security footage from Wayne Enterprise on his screen.

Alfred followed his gaze and saw a picture of the inquisitive reporter.  
"Ah! Miss Hunter came to visit you." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
"She knows about Xang."

"I'm not surprised. Like I said, she has the smarts you're lacking sir."

"She followed him! She could have gotten killed."  
The butler listened to the concern in Wayne's voice.

"But she didn't."

"I don't understand why in the world she would be so stupid."

"That's right. Luckily you wouldn't know anything about putting yourself in ridiculous danger."  
Why was he arguing with him over this? "I am trained! I know how to fight! I am better and stronger than any of them."

"That may be so. But like you, she is following her heart."

"Look into Zack Sniderman for me." He said while looking onto another screen.

"Who is…?" Alfred was staring at security footage of a coffee store.  
"Cat knows him… She talked to him minutes before she went to Enterprise. I need to know who he is."  
"Are you interested in his character or his love life?"

He was biting his lips into a tight line. "Who Miss Hunter spends her time with is none of my business."

"So just spying on him for sole professional reasons then?"  
Wayne looked up to the old butler in frustration.  
"How did you get the footage anyway?"  
"I tracked her cell phone back. Calls she made. Texts she sent."

"Again for sole professional reasons." Alfred said grinning.  
"I need her to be safe. That might not be the most professional reason, but that's all I got." He said while getting up.  
"And where are you going, sir?"

"To talk to her."

"Could I suggest something, sir?"

Wayne turned and looked at him in expectation.  
"A shower. And maybe a tie, since you're there for pure professional reasons."  
Alfred was enjoying this way too much for Wayne's taste.

* * *

I was sitting at my laptop not sure what to do next. I had called Gotham PD but of course was not getting anywhere. They pretended they'd never heard anything like it before.

I needed something to proof this. I couldn't go on nothing.  
My door bell rang.  
"Ms Hunter?" The security guy from downstairs asked me on the other end of the phone. "A Mr Wayne is here to see you."

He found out…

Wayne was standing in front of my door and looked as handsome as ever. He was wearing a navy blue cashmere sweater, his hands in his pockets, not saying anything but looking at me intensely.

I let him in. He walked to the window, standing there for a second still not saying anything.

"So… You're at my business and you don't say hi…."

"I figured you'd be busy."  
"But you figured I wasn't too busy for you to trick my receptionist into God knows what and then climb up the fire escape and hide in an elevator with one of the most powerful business men on the planet?"

"How do you..?"  
"We have security cameras." He smiled at me.

"Oops." I tried to be cute. He didn't look mad, more concerned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to watch a movie…"  
"Cat." He interrupted me his eyes filled with worry. Thank God he didn't know about the rest of my night. He'd be much more worried.

"I was working on a story. I'm sorry."  
"A story involving following Xang? Doesn't sound very safe to me."  
"Why? He's a respectable business man. You're about to strike a multi-billion deal with him."

His eyes narrowed in on mine. "How did you…?"  
"I have my sources. Especially since I obviously can't trust you to give me information on this."

He smiled at me. "Fair enough. So what do you think you have on Xang?"

"Have on him? What do you mean? Is he shady?"

"You tell me."

This was like a battle of the minds. It was as if we both knew the same thing but waited for the other one to say it first.

"Nothing. I just wanted an interview."  
"An interview by breaking into a building and following the person?"

"That is journalism Mr Wayne. Only the boring interview subjects actually agree to be interviewed."  
"Ouch!"

"Nothing personal."  
"I could have you arrested for trespassing, you know." He said smirking at me and walking slowly towards me.  
"I could post a story about Wayne Enterprise doing business with a shady banker."

"Shady? What gives you that impression?"

"The fact that you're standing in my living room, worried about me interviewing him."

He was standing inches away from me, his eyes studying my face.  
"I guess I'm just worried about _you_." He drew me closer, his lips touching mine.

"Promise me to be careful."

I nodded.

"What would keep you from working on this story?"

"Are you asking me to not do my job?" I asked flustered.

"No," he was shaking his head. "I'm asking you what you would need to stop getting yourself into trouble over it?"  
"Evidence. Proof that he is doing what I think he's doing."

"Ok," Wayne sighed while checking his watch. "Come meet me at Wayne Enterprise in an hour. I can give you what you want."

"So… You DO know?" I asked confused.  
He didn't say anything but smiled at me. "Don't be late." He pulled me towards him again in one swift movement, covering my lips with his mouth.

* * *

I arrived at Wayne Enterprise on time. I had changed into a black leather skirt, a white silk blouse and my Salvatore Ferragamo cashmere coat in light pink.

This time the blonde receptionist immediately called Wayne and this time, there was no delay in me getting to the third floor.

A young and eager assistant walked me down the hallway into a long room. There was a giant window front, overlooking Gotham, and one long glass desk.  
Wayne was standing at the windows looking outside, his hands in his pockets as I entered.

"Mr Wayne, Miss Hunter is here for you. Do you need anything else?"  
"That'd be all Jim." He said, still looking out the window.

I walked closer to him and he finally faced me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi gorgeous." He said.

"Hi. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get to climb the fire escape this time."

He laughed.

"Have you ever tried it?" I asked, taking advantage of his light mood.

"I have not."  
"You're missing out." I continued. He laughed again and then concern wiped over his marble-like features.

"Alright…" He said while sighing. "Back to business." He turned to a folder on the desk. "This is it." He slid the folder towards me.

I grabbed it and started reading.

"It proofs that Xang has the mobs life savings in one bank account, which is tied to the bank the Joker robbed a while ago. I'm working with the cops on this so here is my one request on this."

I looked at him in anticipation.  
"We're about to bust him… So I need you to hold off on the story until we do so."

"Got it."

"I have to have your word on this."

"Of course! I want to have the story… Not destroy it!"

"Good." He nodded while staring out the window again.  
"I have a question… Why are you thinking about doing business with Xang when you already know all of this?"  
"I'm not. I just wanted to get a closer look at his books."

"Clever." I smiled at him.

"I'm not just pretty looks." He said jokingly.

"So… But from what I know about international financing… Xang is in China. He's leaving tomorrow… How is the Gotham P-D arresting him overseas? They have no jurisdiction there."  
"Not my deal. I was just helping them get information on Xang."

"The Batman could do it."

His jawline hardened. "Maybe. I don't know what they've got planned."

I didn't believe him.

"Thanks! This is…an amazing story. Can't wait to have the exclusive story on this. But you don't know when it will happen?"  
He shook his head. Guess I have to talk to Gordon… He's not my biggest fan.

"That's a beautiful coat." Wayne said suddenly, walking towards me.

"Thanks. That was my birthday present to myself." I still couldn't believe I paid that much money for a coat.  
His hand brushed over the soft cashmere of my coat, slowly opening it. His hands slipped underneath it, pulling me towards him, his lips melting on mine.

"I always wanted to use this desk for something else than boring business deals." He said as he was guiding me towards the glass desk.  
"Couldn't someone walk in?"

He shook his head while his hand wandered down on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story. The next chapter is loosely based on events that happened in DK _**

**_Hope you like it_**

"That is quite a story." Peter said after I told him about the Xang connection.

"You don't believe me."

"Look, I bet he is a corrupt bastard. Most of them are. But do I think he has the mob's life savings? No."

"I thought you might say that." I pulled the folder Wayne gave me out of my Coach bag.

"What is this?" He asked while starting to read.

"Proof. Gotham PD is about to bust him so we can't run the story before they catch him."

"Cat, he's in freaking China. Gotham PD can't do anything."

"No they can't which is why the Batman has to do it."

"Give me a break. Now you think the Batman is going after Xang in China."

"I don't _think _anything. I _know._"

"How?"

"Can't say."

"Who is your source."

"I can't tell you."

"So you expect me to run the story on good faith?"

"No, I gave you proof." I pointed at the folder. "Now do you want the story or not?"

* * *

He had to go to China to get Xang soon. Everything was in order, Lucious had all his new toys lined up. The hard part was going to be the cover. He needed a believable cover for both the public and her. The public one would have been easy, but now he could not take ballerinas on a yacht... At least not without losing any chance with her. So what would be a good alibi?

"A business meeting sir." Alfred suggested.

"Must be quite the offer that I would fly half away around the globe to talk to someone."

"How about an energy project. Something you have to see for yourself like solar."

"That's not a bad idea. I get photographed checking out solar panels in say...Japan, and then at night I fly to China and take out Xang."

"Happy to ablige sir."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Bruce and I were seeing each other on a regular basis. It always seemed a little bit like a covert operation because we didn't want the press to know. Especially since we hadn't defined what we even were - if anything.

He had opened up a lot more but I couldn't help but feel like there was still a wall of protection around him.

"I have to go to a business meeting next week." He said as we were laying in bed, my head on his chest. "It's in Tokyo."

"What are you doing in Japan?"

"Solar panels."

I looked at him puzzled.

"There is a solar company in Japan that I'm thinking about investing in."

"How long will you be gone for."

"Only a couple of days."

I nodded. Something was off but I couldn't tell what it was.

Bruce had left in the morning for Tokyo.

"Bring me something from Japan," I had said before he left. "I have never been. Maybe one of those silly waving cats?"

He laughed and nodded.

He had only left a day ago and I was already missing him which was ridiculous. I still didn't know what we even were and whether or not I even wanted anything serious with him.

He sent me texts and pictures from Tokyo. _Wish you were here._ His last text read and took me by surprise.

"A letter for you Ms Hunter," the secretary said as I walked in.

As I sat down at my desk I opened it. There was nothing in there but a USB stick. I plugged it in and couldn't believe my eyes. It was footage from Batman capturing Xang. It seemed Batman was wearing a camera on his body because all you could see was him fighting, capturing Xang and flying away. It was like I had hit gold. Who sent me this and why?

I called Gordon to see if they can give me an interview on Xang. I had to act quickly if I wanted to be the one breaking the story.

* * *

For the day, I was Peter's favorite employee. The footage and the story brought us incredible ratings. Exhausted after an 16 hour day I went home. I fell on my bed when my phone rang. It was Bruce.

"I saw the story. Good job."

"Thanks. Do you know how I got that footage?"

"I might have put in a good word for you with the Gotham PD."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them you were holding the story until after the bust so I suggested that if they were working with the Batman, they should give you something exclusively in exchange. I had no idea they would put a bodycam on Batman but I guess it worked."

"It sure did. Thanks. When are you coming back?"

"I'm at the airport right now."

"You're flying commercial?"

"You seem surprised. I'm more humble than you think."

"Huh... So you're not flying first class?"

I heard a long pause on the other end.

"I may have booked the entire first class to myself, but that's neither here nor there."

I laughed. "Right. Very humble."

* * *

It only had been three days that we hadn't seen one another but I was giddy with excitement for our dinner together. As always, I would sneak in the back door so photographers wouldn't catch a glimpse of me. I really didn't want to become the next Wayne girl in the papers. I chose a tight, white dress with cutouts and silver heels, heading to his apartment.

Bruce greeted me with a passionate kiss, pulling me close into his arms. By the urgency of his kiss it seemed that he had missed me equally.

"You look stunning." He said when he slowly let go off me.

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself."

He was wearing his usual crisp white shirt, no tie.

"How many white shirts and black pants do you own?"

He laughed. "Quite a few."

"Do you have a giant walk in closet filled with suits and shirts that almost look identical?"

"I'll show you." He took my hand and lead me to the closet. It was exactly what I had imagined only even bigger.

"Holy cow! This is bigger than my bedroom." I said while slowly walking through the rows and rows of suits, shirts and neatly folded cashmere sweaters.

"Is anything you wear not Armani?"

"Um... I don't think so. It's easiest that way. I hate shopping so I pretty much have an order with them once a year for a new wardrobe."

"Wow! How much does that cost?"

He started to open his mouth.

"Don't answer that." I interrupted. "Probably more than my apartment in an entire year."

He smiled at me, his hands in his pocket, leaning against the wall with one shoulder.

I looked at one of the suit jackets, the material seemed incredibly expensive. The label read "Giorgio Armani for Bruce Wayne"

"Are you kidding me? You get your own label?"

He shrugged innocently. "I didn't ask them to."

"Tough life Mr Wayne, tough life."

All of a sudden he pulled me towards him and kissed me. His strong arms holding me tightly against his body. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was getting more intense as he was pushing me against the wall.

"Master Wayne," Alfred walked in. Bruce let go of me immediately and we looked like teenagers being caught in the act by a parent, awkwardly straightening our clothes. "Oh. So sorry sir." Alfred said, quickly turning around.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well," Bruce said. "I've never seen Alfred blush so I guess that's a first. I think dinner is ready." He took my hand as we walked back to the kitchen.

"This is fantastic, Alfred." I said while indulging on the incredible food he had made.

"Thank you Ms Hunter, glad you enjoy it." He said while taking our empty plates.

"I still feel awkward not helping with dishes." I whispered to Bruce.

He smiled at me. "I think Alfred would feel really weird if you did."

"I brought you something from Japan," he said while sliding a blue velvet box towards me.

"Is it a waving cat?"

But as I looked at the box, it looked a lot more like jewelry than a waving cat.

"You better didn't spend more than 20 bucks on this."

"Money doesn't matter."

I sighed and opened the box. Jade-colored drop down earrings sparkled at me.

"They match the dress you wore when I first saw you." He said, as I was staring speechlessly at the gems.

"When I said bring me something from Japan I meant a silly tourist item, not what looks like very expensive jewelry."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them but that's besides the point. They're too expensive. I can't accept them."

"You have to because they would look ridiculous on Alfred."

I laughed. "Still, Jade earrings..."

"They're not Jade."

"Oh thank God. I thought they were incredibly expensive."

He chuckled. "They're Jadeites, different than Jade. They're mostly sourced in Myanmar and my jeweler in Japan gets the best shipments of Jadeites in."

"Your jeweler in Japan? Who are you?"

He laughed. "Try them on."

"So they're not Jade, so they weren't crazy expensive?"

"They're not Jade."

I nodded and took off my earrings and put them in.

"They look perfect on you."

"Thank you. You shouldn't have."

"Master Wayne? Sorry to interrupt, a call for you sir." Alfred said

"Excuse me." Bruce said while getting up.

The second he left I pulled out my phone, googeling Jadeites. What I found did not make me happy.

_Jadeite - $3 million per carat. Winning the title of rarest precious stone. While not to be confused with Jade, only Jadeite retains value as a rare gem, with the best quality found in Myanmar. Jadeite is more rare and more expensive than diamonds. _

I shouldn't be surprised but it made me extremely uncomfortable, knowing he must have spent...millions! _Oh my God! _Just the thought made me uncomfortable. And I said I was glad they were not Jade. Silly me, Jade would have been cheaper.

He came back from his phone call.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Wayne Enterprise needs me."

"Sure. I understand." I said while getting up.

"I'm so sorry. Really wish I didn't have to cut this short."

"No worries."

He kissed me. "I had other intentions for the rest of the evening." He said while smirking at me.

I laughed. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe?"

I laughed while leaning against him, my hands in his hair. "We'll see."

I placed a kiss on his lips before i let go of him. "Good night Mr Wayne."

As I took a step away from him towards the elevator, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him again, his lips covering mine.

"Good night Ms Hunter." He said as he let me go.

Breath- and speechless from the kiss, I made my way back home.

As the elevator doors closed he rushed to get changed. There was no call. Alfred used that as code that something needed his attention. And it did. Two people were shot in an apartment - both named Greenwood. It's obviously a threat against the mayor-hopeful, who had said many times that Gotham's streets would get cleaned up under his watch.

I just walked into the door when I got a call from the station. Two people shot and killed, both named Greenwood. Coincidence? Unlikely. I quickly changed and ran out the door again. When I got there Gordon was standing outside, talking to some of his men. His facial expression soured once he spotted me.

"Not today Ms Hunter." He simply said while waving me off.

"Come on Gordon... You gotta give me something. Even if it's off the record."

"Sorry, not today." With that he jumped into his car.

It was fair to say Gordon wasn't my biggest fan. _Fine! Guess I have to find another way to the story. _I looked up at the building. Fire escape - my dear friend. I waited until all cops were gone and climbed up the stairs. I was definitely better dressed than last time when I did this. Just when I thought that, it started to rain. _Great! _I continued until I reached the right place - police caution tape everywhere. I was praying to the journalism Gods that the window wasn't locked. It was an old window but it slowly opened up. Suddenly the window opened up all the way, a hand grabbed me by my coat, pulled me in and pushed me against a wall. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything.

"What are you doing here?"

I recognized that gravely voice. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could finally make out his eyes and teeth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, his voice getting louder and angrier.

"I'm... Can you let go off me first?"

His grip loosened and he let me slowly down.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To find out who did this. I'm guessing someone is making a threat against Greenwood."

"You can't be here. It's too dangerous."

"Well...I hear that a lot. Kinda comes with the job description."

"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you to leave."

"Geez what is it with you and protecting me? I'm fine."

I could hardly see him but I saw his dark eyes piercing through me. I looked on the table besides him looking at a paper with doodles on it.

"He put an obituary for the mayor in tomorrow's paper?"

"You really need to leave. Now!"

His voice rose to a scary growl. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure this creature in front of me wouldn't harm me. After all, he was a crazy guy in a bat suit who went out fighting at night.

"Fine." I said with a little less steady voice than before as I walked towards the door, his gaze on my every move.

I opened the door, turned around to scan the room one last time, which was hard because he was making even the darkness more black than normal. _How did he do that? _His head was lowered but his eyes were still staring at me in a threatening way. I closed the door on my way out.

Next stop - Wayne Enterprise. A pen on the desk said _Wayne Enterprise _which led me to believe that one of the Greenwoods was working for Wayne. I called Bruce but no answer.

* * *

When I walked into the building there was only one security guard.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr Wayne."

"I'm sorry but Mr Wayne isn't here. He should be back tomorrow morning. Can I leave him a message?"

"You can drop the act, I know he's here and he is expecting me. Just call him."

"Ma'am I'm very sorry but he is not in. I swear."

This was getting frustrating.

"Can you just call him please."

"I can call his phone but I already know that nobody is going to answer."

"Please."

He sighed, shaking his head while dialing the number. He put it on speaker as it rang and rang and rang. What if he wasn't here

I noticed the security guard's key card at the desk. All I needed was a diversion.

"Ma'am I'm more than happy to leave him a message."

It was showtime. "Oh my God I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot." I started crying. The security officer looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Ma'am I'm sorry...can I help you in any way?"

"I thought I was special. He's cheating on me..."

Given Wayne's reputation it didn't take much to convince the guard who stared at me helplessly.

"All these long hours at the office... He's probably sleeping with some skank. Why am I such an idiot?"

"It's...it's gonna be alright. Let me get you some tissues."

Once he left, I quickly ran behind the counter and slipped the key card into my jacket before returning to my previous position.

"There you go." He handed me a box of tissues.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about this. You must think I'm pathetic."

"You must think I'm pathetic."

"That's quite alright Miss. Believe me, you're not the first."

_Lovely!_

"Well, thank you so much again for understanding. Have a good night."

"Same to you."

As I walked out, I knew I had to act quickly before he would realize his card was gone. I went to the back entrance, scanned the card and the door opened. I was nervous what I was going to find. I climbed up the stairs quickly to the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit.

"Bruce?" I asked, hoping he would peek out of one of the doors. But nothing. I quickly walked down the hallway and saw his office - his name on the door. It was empty and dark. I opened the door. I had never been in his office. It was big and fancy, nothing less than I'd expect from him. A big expensive-looking leather chair. Glass desk. Giant iMac. It looked completely unused though. Did he really ever work in here? It certainly didn't look like it. Or was he just a clean-freak on the side. I sat down on his chair.. This is what it must feel like to be Bruce Wayne. The world at your finger tips. Which brought me to my point - if he wasn't here - where was he? Was I at his finger tips too? Did I fall for some stupid act. In that moment I realized the security camera pointed at me. _That's right - he is going to be able to see me sitting in his chair later. _I smiled and waved at the camera.

I guess knowing he wasn't here was what I came here for. Mission accomplished. As I was walking down the hallway again I saw the HR department. Would they have a file on one of the dead Greenwoods? I went inside and found file cabinets but they were all locked. I found one cabinet labeled "G". This was it. I grabbed scissors from the desk and jammed them in the lock, slowly decompressing the combination.

_Click-click-click_ I was almost there.

"Miss? I know you're up here." I hard the security guard yell down the hallway.

In that moment the lock opened. I quickly searched through the files. "Tom Greenwood" - there it was. I grabbed the file and quickly read it.

He was 35 years old, graduated from Princeton with a business degree... Nothing really stood out at me. At least I knew who he was and that the connection to Wayne was real. Grabbing my phone, I took a picture of the page. I put the file back, closed the cabinet. It looked like nothing had happened.

Now I had to face the consequences... I walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I said still in character close to tears. "I hate him!"

"Ma'am, please calm down."

In that moment police officers walked up to me, putting me in handcuffs, reading me my miranda rights. This turned out to be a lovely evening.

* * *

He had just come back from the Greenwood murder scene, still furious at her for putting herself in danger like that, when Alfred had more bad news.

"Master Wayne? You might want to invest in a new security system at Wayne Enterprise."

"Why did someone break in?" He asked while getting changed into street clothes again.

Alfred just grinned at him, pressing play on the security footage.

She was sitting at his desk, smiling and waving at him.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm most certainly not sir. She's in the county jail right now, sir. You might want to drop charges against her and get her out."

"I'm not sure I want to." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "She knows I was lying about working. What's next? She follows me here and figures it all out?"

"You could avoid all of that sir and simply tell her yourself."

"That's out of the question."

"Why? Because you don't trust her? Or because you're afraid?"

He was getting more and more annoyed with Alfred being a matchmaker, particularly because he was able to read Bruce too well. Sometimes he felt Alfred understood what was going on in his own head better than he did himself.

"Enough Alfred. I am not going to tell her. End of discussion."

"Very well sir. I would still suggest you get her out of jail."

He sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

"Looks like it's your lucky day Miss Hunter," the police officer said while opening the cell. "Charges were dropped."

"That's good."

I took my belongings from the front desk and walked outside. Bruce was standing in front of his Lamborghini, arms crossed. He did not look happy.

Silently he opened the car door.

"Bruce..." I started to say.

"Get in the car."

Wow, he was even more mad than I had expected.

He sat in the car, slamming the car door a little louder than necessary. Without saying a word he started driving. I swallowed hard, feeling all sorts of uncomfortable. I needed to apologize - surely - but I had no idea how to do it. How do you apologize for breaking into someone's office and stealing documents? Especially when you're romantically involved with them. I was pretty sure I was breaking every trust code there was. But so was he - he told me he was at work but he wasn't. He was still silent, staring angrily at the road ahead. His lips in a tight line, his jaw hard.

"So..." I started. "I'm not really sure where to begin... I'm sorry..."

"What the fuck Cat?" He asked in a raised voice gazing at me in frustration.

"You have all the right to be mad at me. I did a very stupid thing. But let me at least explain..."

"There's no explanation needed. I know exactly what you did and why you did it."

"Oh?"

"You found out Tom Greenwood worked for me and wanted to ask me about it, when I wasn't there you decided to break into my office again because who gives a fuck about my office right? We're sleeping together so you can just walk in there whenever you want to."

His anger took me by surprise.

"Ok, the first part is accurate. But you got the second one all wrong."

"Enlighten me!"

"I...I... It's a difficult thing to explain... When I have a hunch on a story, I throw all reason out the door."

"Clearly."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know it felt weird that you told me you were at Enterprise and then you weren't and I knew Greenwood worked for you..."

"So now you're not trusting me?"

"It's not like that..."

"It's exactly like that. I told you I was working and I was. You assume - because I am not sitting at my desk in my office - that I am lying about working."

"When you say it like that it sounds a lot worse."

"You do realize this was more than just trespassing. This is a big deal. You're stealing documents from Wayne Enterprise."

"I may have stepped over the line."

"Over the line? Cat, you're so far past the line..." He shook his head vehemently. "I just don't get it."

"I don't either." I said embarrassed looking at my hands. "Where were you though?"

He stared at me in complete bewilderment. "Are you kidding me? Now you're interrogating me?"

"No, I'm just asking. That's different. I was at the scene...where the two Greenwoods were killed and ran into the Batman, who was clearly having a bad day... Anyway..."

"You did what?"

"Not important - point is I saw a WE pen on his desk so I wanted to talk to you about it."

He sighed in frustration. "Even if I could look past all the insane things you just told me...why break into my office. Just wait until I call you back like a normal person."

"Well big surprise I'm not normal."

He just stared ahead. Just now I realized we had arrived at my apartment. He got out of the car and before I was able to assemble all my belongings, he opened my door.

"Thanks." I said in a weak voice.

He simply nodded, still avoiding eye contact. My stomach was in knots. I looked at him, hoping he would meet my gaze - in vain. He felt colder than ice.

"Stay out of trouble." He finally said in a distant voice, placing a brief kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for getting me out of jail." I said as he was walking back to his car, nodding absently at my words. He revved up the engine and sped into Gotham's night.

I felt more stupid than I ever had before in my life. Bruce and I had a good thing going. Did I just ruin it because I had to have my nose everywhere?

I dragged myself upstairs, feeling really stupid. As I walked into my apartment I saw the Jadite earrings sparkle at me and cringed. He was perfect and I acted like an idiot. I closed the box - I couldn't handle the earrings staring at me any longer. I needed a shower maybe it would put some sense into me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews and following the story. :) **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **_

His hands were gripping on the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was furious. But not with her.

Sure she lied to him and broke into his office and stole confidential documents. But that's not what made him angry. He was furious with himself for not expecting her to do that. It was in her nature. What did that mean for their relationship though? The more she found out, the less likely it was for them to be together. He knew what Alfred would say - but telling her was not an option. Why was he not able to just forget about her? It would make her life a lot easier and safer. Maybe he should just end it. Them being together was like a dance on thin ice - one wrong step and they could both sink. She wasn't aware of any of that of course, which brought him back to being furious at himself for putting her in this position.

She can't find out that he is the Batman and worse yet, what if someone else found out? His worst enemies would go after her first. The thought made him shudder.

But for some reason he just couldn't end it. It was like he was magnetically drawn to her. It was incredibly selfish and he hated himself for it. Since he couldn't end it, his next step was making her realize he was no good for her. He tried to seem distant and cold and it had worked. He remembered the night Wayne Manor was burned down and how he had to be a complete jerk to everyone at the party so they would leave and be safe and far away from the League of Shadows. Maybe he needed to be more like his eccentric billionaire-self to her so she would move on to someone else, someone who would be able to provide her with a normal life. He so wished it could be him, but he wasn't ready to hang up the cape just yet. There was still too much work that needed to be done.

At least Gotham offered him a good vent for his anger.

* * *

"Can you give me a soundbite?" I asked Gordon in front of the police station, where three mob gang leaders and drug lords were tied up.

It wasn't even dawn yet and Gordon looked tired but he nodded. I waved Bill over.

"We have three mob leaders in custody at this point from the main gangs in Gotham. They are all going to be charged with multiple drug and murder charges and will be held without bail at the county jail."

"Who arrested them."

"We are not positive on how they got here but it's a fair assumption that it was the Batman."

"Are you actively searching for the Batman?"

"Look, he is an outlaw vigilante but at this point he is helping the Gotham PD in cleaning the streets. We have bigger problems right now than the Batman." With that, Gordon left.

It was quite a scene, almost theatrical. The gang leaders displayed for the world to see. I was surprised that he had captured all three in one night, especially Maroni who was displayed on one of the lights like a bat.

It seemed the Batman was unusually active last night. I went back to the station to what I knew would be another long day with the breaking news, as Bill and I were driving, I texted Bruce.

_Three gang leaders in prison this morning. The Bat was active last night. Sorry again about last night. Hope you're not mad at me anymore. _

I was hoping I would hear from him soon but when the sun was setting on Gotham, I was sure I wasn't going to hear from him today.

The rest of my day I spent at Peter's office who was furious with me for breaking into Wayne Enterprise.

"Have you lost your mind Cat?" he yelled as he threw a tabloid paper at me. I didn't have time to check the papers this morning so I had no idea what he was mad about - granted I never checked the gossip tabloids. What I saw on the cover of "Gotham Talks" made me cringe.

My face and a picture of Bruce next to each other. _TV Journalist obsessed with Bruce Wayne? _

"Go ahead - read the article." Peter said in a raised voice.

I really didn't want to. "I think I'm fine. I never read that crap anyway."

"Let me then." He said as he snatched the paper from me. "In a bizarre incident, TV Journalist Catherine Hunter was arrested and booked into county jail Saturday night. According to police, she was arrested for trespassing but was later released after Wayne Enterprise dropped all charges. An eye witness recounted the incident. 'She said that Mr Wayne cheated on her and was very upset with him. I felt bad for her.' Wayne Enterprise would not comment on the incident." With that he slammed the paper down on the desk again. "So let me ask again, have you lost your mind Cat?"

"Ok this is a misunderstanding. I played that role of being upset so I could break in his office."

"Excuse me?"

Ok that might not be a whole lot better than what the article said.

"Well, I was investigating the double Greenwood murder..."

"Let me stop you right there - you're not a print journalist. People recognize you! When you do shit like this..." He pointed vehemently at the paper again. "People know. So is anything going on between you and Wayne?"

"What?"

"Well, I need to know what kind of damage control we have to do for your image at this point."

"My image?"

"Again, you're a TV personality. People judge you. I personally don't care what you do with Wayne but people do. And you're a woman. If you were a man, you might get away with having a high-profile affair. Women are judged less graciously on such matters. So, is something going on between you two?"

"No! That's absolutely none of anyone's business."

"Which is it? No or you don't want to say that there is."

"This is ridiculous! I went in there because one of the Greenwood's worked for Wayne and I went and got his personal file."

"So now you're telling me that you stole confidential documents from the wealthiest corporation in Gotham?"

"Yes, and it was stupid but I did it because I want to find out who killed them and how and why..."

"Well I guess that answers my question at least."

"What?"

"I was wondering why Wayne didn't press trespassing charges but the fact that you stole documents and he isn't suing you... That answers my question. So how involved are you two? Love? Dating? Just sex?"

"Are you listening to yourself? My dating life is none of your business. I could walk into Human Resources and report you."

"Cat you don't understand the gravity of the situation. If you're dating Wayne - I can sell that to the public although it would be tough. If you're becoming his newest addition to the collection, we're looking at a credibility problem."

"Credibility? Why would any of that affect my credibility."

"It's fucked up and I hate it as much as you do but that's the world we live in. That's why you have two agents telling you how your hair is supposed to look and which shade lipstick you have to wear. The public wants you to look and be a certain way. You're the news lady. People have certain expectations with that. I never said the expectations were fair or balanced or even modern. They're backwards. So, what's happening between you two?"

"Go fuck yourself." I said while ready to storm out of his office and quite certain he would fire me after this.

"Wait!" He demanded. "Cat you're one of my best reporters here. I'm not ready to give up on you yet. That's why I am so concerned over this. Here is my proposal. We deny all allegations and say it was a misunderstanding. Unless you're planning on seeing the guy... Then we have to come up with a different excuse. So which is it?

"Fine. We deny everything."

"Ok then. That's all I needed to hear. I'll have a statement written in 10 minutes."

I nodded.

"Hang in there kiddo." He said as I left his office.

I was so over this day and the fact that Bruce hadn't responded to my text all day made me even more frustrated.

I texted him a bunch of furious looking question marks _?_

But again no response.

Frustrated I looked at the picture of the Greenwood document I took. _Was this whole drama worth it? _So far I hadn't even found anything on that stupid document.

* * *

"Master Wayne?" Alfred woke him up with a tray of food. "It is past noon. I suggest you make yourself visible at Wayne Enterprise to avoid suspicion."

The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, his head hurt. As he was slowly moving to sit up he realized that wasn't the only thing hurting. Every muscle in his body was burning, the three wounds he had to stitch up last night were aching. Alfred looked at him in concern, handing him painkillers he had already prepared.

"What went wrong?"

"Ugh...not much," he responded as he got out of bed. "There were a lot of them and they had dogs. That's all."

"Not with the criminals. What went wrong with her?"

His eyes shot up to the old butler.

"It seems whenever you tell yourself you can't be happy, you go out fighting like your life depends on it."

"Not today Alfred. Spare me the speech."

"Alright then, a question instead: What went wrong?"

"What went wrong? Let's see, she broke into Wayne Enterprise and stole confidential documents. That's what went wrong."

"Very unfortunate sir. But that's not the answer to my question since I doubt that you're upset about her doing any of that."

"Enough Alfred." He was getting agitated with the constant match-making attempts from the butler. He took the green smoothie from the tray and chucked it. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Also Master Wayne," the butler stopped him in his track. "Several media outlets have called Wayne Enterprise for a comment on why Miss Hunter was not charged with trespassing."

"What?"

Alfred just gestured towards the paper.

"Alright just tell them no comment."

"I have sir but may I suggest you put out a short statement on this?"

"Why?"

"Because this could be quite devastating for her career sir."

He hadn't thought about it that way.

"Ok just say something along the lines of it being a misunderstanding and that there is no romantic relationship between me and her and that I was supposed to meet her there for an interview but forgot about it and my security team didn't know bla bla."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

It was 9:30 when I finally left the station. I was exhausted in every way imaginable. Physically from working what turned out to be a 16 hour day and emotionally from dealing with the repercussion of my break-in adventure. Annoyed I looked at my phone that still showed no sign of a message from Bruce. I was over this.

"Actually, can you drop me in Uptown?" I asked the cab driver who nodded.

I arrived at his penthouse, making sure no paparazzi was near-by. As per usual, I used the back-entrance. I knocked on the door.

"Ah good evening Ms Hunter," Alfred greeted me. "Master Wayne is not in I'm afraid. May I leave him a message."

"That's quite alright Alfred. Where is he?"

He winked at me and then spoke a little louder than before.

"You want to search the apartment for him? Miss I simply cannot allow that."

"He's in the bedroom." He whispered.

I smiled at Alfred confused. For some reason Alfred wanted me to be here and it seemed Bruce did not.

I walked in the massive studio but Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that Alfred?" He said drying his hair with a towel while in nothing but sweat pants. Then he looked at me.

"Hi."

I could not move my eyes away from his broken body. It was covered in fresh bruises and three big stitches.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

He stared at me in silence for a second.

"An accident."

"A car accident?"

"No a skydiving accident. I landed in a tree. It's fine."

"It looks horrible."

"I'm fine." He said while just looking at me. He seemed as distant and cold as he did last night.

I cleared my throat.

"So..." I finally managed to say. "Sorry again about last night and it seems like it made it in the papers. Sorry for that as well."

"It's taken care off."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing."

"So what then? You're just going to stay mad at me?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not mad."

"Would you kindly tell your face that? You stare at me as if you want to kill me."

He smiled weakly. "Well maybe I was a little frustrated. I'm mostly concerned."

"By the looks of it you should be more concerned about yourself than me."

Another faint smile on his lips.

"How did this happen again?" I asked looking at all the cuts and bruises.

"Parachute didn't open properly."

"So basically you could have easily died."

"It wasn't that close of a call."

"And then you landed in a tree?"

"Crashed into a tree... Yes."

"It looks like that tree attacked you."

"It looks worse than it is. Trust me."

He was still standing several feet away from me and this seemed far from going-back-to-nromal.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head, followed by an awkward silence.

"Alright, well that's good to know. I let you rest now. Hope you feel better."

I quickly turned around and headed out the door. He said he wasn't mad, but it sure felt like he was.

* * *

Bruce sighed after she left and Alfred walked towards him with a sly smile on his face.

"And of course none of that was your making?"

"You heard me, I said you weren't in sir."

"Sure. She just marched in on her own."

"Couldn't stop her sir."

Bruce just rolled his eyes at the old butler. Alfred knew he couldn't ignore her if she was standing right in front of him. He had planned of being his eccentric-billionaire self but had failed miserably when she was looking straight at him. Why was he not able to put on his Bruce Wayne mask when she was around? He still needed to seem distant and cold, hoping she would do what he could not and end it between them.

* * *

The week went by quickly and attention around my Wayne rumors had subsided as the days went on. It was unfortunately still trending on twitter but there were far more interesting gossip items out there than Catherine Hunter. For now, I had dodged the bullet.

Peter had turned around quickly as well after he realized how much additional publicity my break-in brought the station.

Especially young viewers had tuned in, just to see who Bruce Wayne's newest girlfriend might be.

Everything was slowly going back to normal. That was aside from Bruce. I hadn't heard from him all week. I had given up on texting him, feeling a mixture of anger and frustration.

"We need footage of the new Wayne Manor," Peter said while I was about to leave.

"Say what?"

"Wayne Manor. Apparently the structure is done."

"Well then sent Bill or another photog."

"I would but they don't let media near it."

"Then what makes you think I could?"

He just smiled at me.

"I haven't heard from him in a while so I doubt I can get you anything."

"I knew I could count on you Cat. I need it by tomorrow morning."

Was he even listening to me?

"Peter..."

"You owe me!"

"Whatever I brought you a younger demographic."

"For a week, yes. But this whole Wayne thing is going to stay with you a little longer than a week I'm afraid. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll see what I can get."

* * *

As I was driving it started to pour. Perfect. I was so ready for this week to be over. Get there - get the footage - get out of there. It was a quick stop. Plus Bruce wouldn't be here since this was far from ready.

I finally pulled up to the impressive mansion. I had only seen pictures of it and this looked exactly like the old one. I remembered the reason for the total loss of the original _Drunk Billionaire Burns Down House _\- but since he told me he doesn't actually drink I was wondering what the real reason for the fire was.

I was about to get out of the car when I realized I didn't bring an umbrella. _Are you kidding me? _Well, I had no choice. I grabbed a copy of the Gotham Gazette that was on my passenger seat, holding it over my head, and got out. Looking around it seemed pretty deserted. No workers. I started taking video on the small camera that I brought. It looked like a very old building, just the brand-new windows that were still taped up gave it away.

"Spying on me?"

_Don't let it be him. Let it be his voice twin. _I was standing frozen in the pouring rain, hoping if I ignored the voice behind me, it would go away.

"I have to say I thought WCX 8 had a little bit higher-tech equipment." He said as he was walking to face me. I finally acknowledged him with a look. His handsome features smiling at me in the rain under an expensive-looking umbrella he held over both of us.

"Not spying. Just witnessing the progress." I said while putting the camera back in my coat and throwing the soaking-wet Gazette on the ground.

He continued to smile at me.

"Well, I'll be out of your way." I said.

"You came all the way out here for a few shots of the outside?"

"I definitely didn't expect to run into you. Don't you have a servant boy who could check on the progress for you?"

"Come I'll show you the inside."

"No thank you."

His lips turned into a tight line and he nodded.

"Good night Bruce." As I walked back to the car he grabbed me by my arm, pulling me towards him. His strong arms around me, his lips covered mine. I pushed him away.

"Why? Why are you so confusing and frustrating?" I yelled at him.

He just stared at me, his breath uneven, his eyes piercing thorough mine. There was no answer to that question, I could tell.

As I was standing inches away from him under the shield of the giant royal blue umbrella I was also confused and frustrated with myself. Despite everything that had happened this week, all I wanted was to kiss him. I had never experienced such an irrational attraction before. Even when he was being a jerk, I felt drawn to him. As if the jerk was just a mask to hide who he really was underneath. But that might also be something I'm telling myself to feel better about falling for a jerk.

While I was internally debating, he was just standing there, studying my facial expression closely, waiting for a cue as to what was going to happen next.

_Fuck it! _

I pulled his face towards mine, covering his upper lip with mine. For a second he seemed surprised and let it just happen, then he wrapped his arm around me, intensifying the kiss. It seemed like we had been waiting for this moment for months, even though it had just been a week.

Physical tension between us built up quickly. He dropped the umbrella and pushed me against the car. I locked my arms around his neck drawing him closer to me. Rain was pouring down his marble-like features, the white shirt he was wearing all but soaked, clinging to his body. His hands were wondering over my body as I was pinned against the car. He kissed me harder, deeper with an urgency that I didn't even know existed before.

Adrenaline was pumping through me as our tongues met again and again. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. Suddenly he stopped the kiss. I opened my eyes in anticipation. His hazel eyes looking into mine, rain still running over his face, his hot breath hit my lips. His eyes had that familiar, open and vulnerable look again. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards Wayne Manor without saying a word.

He opened the heavy door, pulling me in. Before I could even fully acknowledge the massive entrance hallway he yanked me against him, bending my head to kiss me. I was melting into his embrace as my mouth opened to his and our tongues met. I felt the heat of his body against mine. Suddenly all my worries were far away and I didn't want to be anywhere else than his arms. He pressed me against the wall with his body and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his midsection. His breathing was getting heavier as he opened his belt with one arm, supporting me with the other. A deep husky groan as he pushed himself inside of me. I held on to his shoulders as he thrust himself inside of me, his muscles tense. I was fully melting into his tight grip, he kept me pinned against the wall, continuing his movements. He looked straight into my eyes as we were breathing heavy in unison. I locked my legs even tighter around him, allowing him to push even deeper. My moans increased with each of his movements. I was ready to give in as he kissed me, biting my lower lip softly before parting my lips with his tongue again. When our tongues met again, I felt myself collapse around him. He increased his movements until he emptied himself inside of me.

Breathlessly, he was holding me for a few seconds in this position, kissing me softly, before he slowly let me down. He smiled at me as he was zipping up his pants again.

"So...want a tour of the place now?" He asked.

"Are we just pretending this week didn't happen?"

"I'm sorry. I know my actions were...irrational. You should stay away from me, you deserve much better."

"And you intent to proof that to me by treating me like crap so I am going to end this so you don't have to?"

He looked at me surprised, speechless for a second.

"I'm not an idiot." I continued. "What I can't figure out is _why. _All seems great and then...then you act like...I don't even know what to call it."

He nodded in thoughts. "It's hard to explain. I was trying to stay away from you because I believe there is someone better out there for you."

"That's the lame excuse from someone who is too afraid to actually deal with his emotions."

"Ok Mrs Freud, before you analyze everything about me, I can tell you straight up that I'm not easy to deal with. Just ask Alfred."

I laughed.

"Come on," he said as he was holding out his hand. "I'll show you around."

* * *

It had been going well. He was able to stick to his plan of distancing from her so she would run for the hills. All went according to plan - that was until he saw her standing in the rain in front of Wayne Manor.

He needed to check on the progress on the Batcave and of course he wasn't able to send anyone else to check for him without giving his secret away.

When he saw her standing in the rain, nothing more than a soggy copy of the Gazette over her head, he was not able to just walk away. She had been mad at him and rightly so - that was part of the plan. When she was ready to leave he couldn't control himself anymore. All his discipline went once again out of the window. Instead of pushing her away, he was pulling her towards him, kissing her soft lips.

Then she pushed him away - what he wanted her to do. But when she did it, he was hoping she wouldn't, looking in her dark eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss her.

"Why? Why are you so confusing and frustrating?"

He wished he could answer that. _Because I'm Batman and I can't risk anyone hurting you because of me, but at the same time I'm in love with you and can't stay away from you. _It was the truth but he couldn't tell her the truth. He was torn hoping for her sake she would jump into the car and leave him for good but he was also praying she would stay with him. Suddenly she walked up to him, brushing her lips against his. It was all he wanted and he wasn't able to resist her any longer.

* * *

He walked with me through the castle that was Wayne Manor and I felt I was back in a different time. The rooms were not done yet, some had no drywall up, some were not yet painted.

"This is my room." He said as he lead me into the last room of the tour.

It overlooked the garden and in the distant you could see the skyscrapers of Gotham.

"Not too shabby." I said while walking around. Of course 'not too shabby' didn't cover it. This whole place was out of this world. It seemed it was made for royalty. _Gotham's Prince_ \- I smiled to myself. He was the closest thing Gotham had to royalty after all.

As the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off I started to get cold, after all I was still in soaking wet clothes, even though looking at him warmed me up immediately, his shirt still pressed against his skin, showing every inch of his muscles.

"Let me warm you up," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, standing behind me. I felt my body heat return immediately as his lips met my neck. Why was it always this roller coaster with him? I leaned my head against his chest.

"So you have no furniture yet at all?"

"Not yet. It's all ordered."

"I'm guessing it's not coming from IKEA."

He laughed. "No, not IKEA. Most of it is antique, some of it is coming from carpenters in Asia."

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore."

He just grinned at me.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He said, taking my hand and walking to another room.

"I don't have much here yet." The living room - or one of the many living rooms - had a bunch of boxes stacked against the wall.

He opened some of the boxes then handing me a big Yale hoodie.

I took it and started to take off my clothes while he was getting changed into dry clothes himself.

As I was all but naked I could feel his eyes on me. I looked at him, he swallowed hard, then continuing to get dressed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." He said smiling.

I pulled the soft material of the hoodie over my head.

"Does the fireplace work?" I asked, wrapped in his comfy sweater.

"It sure does." He said while grabbing logs.

He put blankets and pillows on the ground and we were sitting in front of the fire. It was strangely familiar between us again. As if we'd been doing this for years. He pulled me into his arms and we were talking for hours like this until we fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his phone. He quickly grabbed it, hoping she wouldn't wake up but she immediately opened her eyes. It was 2a.m. and he knew what a text at this hour meant.

_The light is on, sir _

It was Alfred informing him that the Gotham PD had turned on the Bat signal. He sighed. Now he needed to tell her another lie.

"Who is it?" She asked slowly sitting up in his sweater. She looked beautiful even when she was sleepy.

"Believe it or not it's work."

"Work? What time is it?"

"2 in the morning. It's however the middle of the day in Japan. I have to get to the office to talk about an important business plan with a solar company there."

I looked at him, not believing a word he said. His eyes were studying my expression, his lips tight.

"Ok I totally understand." _I'd understand if that was what you were really doing. _

I got up.

"You can stay here if you want. Alfred could bring you anything you need."

"It's fine."

"I could drive you if you want."

"Don't worry."

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He said, looking at me closely.

"So did I." I waited a second, not sure if I should even mention it. "Are we good? Or are you going to avoid me again the second I step out of here. If so, I'd really like to know in advance so I don't feel like a complete idiot."

His smile vanished, he nodded in thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I'm the idiot here - not you. But I'm not going to avoid you."

"Ok good."

"Though I still think it would be best for you to stay away from me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah... I get it."

* * *

He arrived on top of the Gotham PD building dressed as the Batman. It was incredible how he was able to be more like himself in the mask than without it. The mask of Bruce Wayne was at times the much bigger burden for him. That was unless he was with her. With her he was able to be himself without any mask.

"We have a problem." Gordon said in a nervous voice. "You know him?"

He handed him a picture from a security camera. It was a man with a clown's mask as a face.

"No I don't know him. Who is he?"

"We don't know. People call him the Joker. He robbed a bank a few weeks ago."

"So what's the problem?"

"He robbed an explosives warehouse just an hour ago. So I looked into his file. The bank he robbed - it wasn't any bank."

"Gotham National"

"Exactly. Which means he stole from the mob. Here is what concerns me. He is still alive, meaning the mob didn't kill him. Why? Either because he is doing an inside job or because the mob is afraid of him."

"I'll look into it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks once again everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. As I mentioned before, I'm new to this site so I had no idea you could respond to reviews - oops -and that you can't respond to reviews from guests. Learning by doing I guess. :) **_

_**I have already a lot more chapters of this story written - just working on filling in some of the gaps. So I already have a pretty good idea where this story is going. Love to hear what you think of the this chapter. **_

"He has a long police record Master Wayne." Alfred said as they were going over his files.

"Yeah but so far nothing out of the ordinary. He robs banks, blows things up on occasion. Any luck yet on his identity?"

"Not yet sir. He never leaves finger prints and no one knows his real name."

The irony didn't escape him. The Joker was also wearing a mask to protect his identity.

"What about that warehouse? Any details on that?"

"I printed you a list of stolen items sir."

"Good. I'm going to head to the warehouse and see what I can find."

"As Batman or Bruce Wayne sir?"

"Batman of course. Wouldn't be very subtle if I showed up as myself."

"Ah yes sir. What vehicle are you taking?"

"The tumbler."

"Much more subtle..."

* * *

I walked in to work in early in the morning, already knowing what story I would be covering today.

"A crazy guy in a clown's mask... What's happening with Gotham. First we have a crazy guy with a bat mask, now we have this guy..." Jacob said looking at the screenshot of the Joker.

"He's not wearing a mask. That's his face." I said while putting down my cup of coffee on my desk.

Jacob looked at me. "Any word from Gordon yet on this?"

"Not more than the press release already said." I hated press releases. Once they were sent, officials were able to say the magic words no journalist wanted to hear _I don't have anymore information beyond what's in the press release. _Even if they had- they felt like they already gave you something.

"So what's your plan today? More break-ins?" He smirked at me.

"Ha-ha! Very funny. No, I'm just going down to the warehouse for live hits."

He had hit pretty close to home though. When I left Wayne Manor I had played with the idea of following Bruce, since I didn't believe he was actually going to work. But after my most recent disaster on the whole break-in front, I opted against it.

"That doesn't sound like the Catherine Hunter I know."

"I'm on a short leash these days Jake. Can't afford to run around doing crazy shit." At least that was what I would tell him.

"I believe it when I see it."

* * *

I had a bunch of live hits from the warehouse, but I felt so useless just standing there telling the public that all we knew was that a crazy man in a purple suit with a face like a clown just stole a bunch of explosives. The Batman must know more and I'm sure he's working with the police. What I would do to see them meeting.

For now, all I could do was to stand at the warehouse and do nothing.

"30 back," the director said in my ear.

"This is WXY 8 - News you can count on." I heard the intro to the news as I was staring at the bright light of the camera.

"Good evening I'm Dan McPherson. We begin tonight with a bizarre incident at a warehouse on 117th St. Catherine Hunter is there live. Catherine what do we know so far?"

"Mic - cue!" The director said.

"Good evening Dan, this is the warehouse that got broken into last night. Gotham PD officials tell me numerous containers of explosives were taken, although they couldn't tell me specifics of how many containers since the investigation is ongoing. Security footage shows the suspect in this case - you can see the image now. They do not have a name for the suspect, many refer to him as the Joker because of his appearance. He is wearing clown-like make-up and has a very noticeable scar on his face. At this point Gotham PD cannot give out a whole lot of information.. We will of course keep you updated as we learn more. Dan - back to you."

"You're clear."

I yanked my IFB out of my ear, annoyed with the lack of information I had to give out.

My hunch was that this Joker guy had something to do with the Greenwood murders. In that moment I saw Gordon walk out of the warehouse.

I quickly walked up to him, he already looked unhappy seeing me.

"Come on Lieutenant, I mean no harm." I said jokingly.

"Nothing personal Ms Hunter. I'm not a fan of the press. I probably won't have much to tell you."

"Is this Joker guy at all connected to the Greenwood murders?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you investigating that."

"Both investigations are ongoing and we're looking into all possibilities but at this point we're not suspecting a connection."

"But there could be one?"

"Look, I really don't have anything new to tell you beyond what's in the press release."

_Damn press release. _

"I gotta go." He said and left.

* * *

Bruce had spent all night at the warehouse looking for clues. No fingerprints. The Joker was definitely good but what was he planning with all these explosives? Maybe he needed to scare the mob? They were probably after him now. Or maybe he wanted to use the time of a leaderless mob - since they were in prison - to establish himself as the new boss in town? Whatever it was he needed to find out soon. The first thing he did was making sure Greenwood was safe. The Joker was probably connected to the double Greenwood murder.

Gordon had a unit patrolling Greenwood's apartment.

He went back to the scene of the Greenwood murder, which was still taped-up.

"What are you looking for? We scanned the whole place?" Gordon asked him.

"Fingerprints."

"There are none. We triple-checked."

He started cutting into the wall where a bullet had hit.

"Remind me what you're doing again?" Gordon asked.

"Finding out who did this." He replied in a husky voice.

* * *

I was back at the station, having my fourth cup of coffee, reading that darn press release for the thousandth time. What was I missing? Where was the clue? I pulled out my phone again looking at the document from Tom Greenwood. I wish there was something helpful on here - something that would have made that whole drama around breaking into Wayne Enterprise worth the hassle.

In his biography it said he worked in upper management at a small boxing company before. It was worth a shot. I googled the company and called the manager. He was willing to talk to me - off the record - about what an amazing person Tom was.

I told Peter I went out for lunch since he wouldn't approve of me investigating this case anymore after what had happened.

"He was such a good guy. Honest. Always a smile on his lips." The man in a cheap looking suit said to me at the box company. "This was just devastating for all of us. Do you have any idea yet who did it?"

"Police are still investigating. How long did you work with him?"

"For about four years. He was my boss at the time and then he got the position at Enterprise. I mean no one says no to that."

"I know he left behind his wife. Do you know her?"

"Sandra? Oh yes. Great gal. She must be devastated. They were high-school sweethearts."

"Do you happen to have a number for her? I would love to talk to her."

"I do but I don't know if I can give that to you."

"How about you give her my number?"

"Sure I can do that."

I was just in the cab on the way back to the station when I got a call from Sandra. She agreed to talk to me. I wasn't sure what - if anything I was getting from this but I felt like I had to give it a try. Somewhere the Joker was planning on using all those explosives and I didn't want to find out after the fact.

* * *

Fox was sitting at his computer. "Here it is, your bullet re-engineered."

"And this is his thumb print when he put it in the gun." Bruce said pointing at the image.

"I'll get you a copy."

He was hoping there was a print on that bullet but he didn't believe it belonged to the Joker. In fact, he probably wasn't even in the room when the Greenwoods were killed. He had someone else do the dirty work for him. Now it was a race against the clock before those explosives would go off somewhere.

* * *

Sandra welcomed me in her home. She was wearing all black, her eyes red from all the crying, her skin pale.

"Can I get you anything? Water?" She asked me in a faint voice.

"I'm fine thank you so much."

She nodded, sitting down on the couch next to a wedding picture.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Just what kind of man he was?"

"He was...the most amazing man you can imagine. He was kind, funny and caring... He was always there for me..." She started crying again. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you."

She nodded. "I'm getting some more tissue." She got up and left. I was walking slowly through the room, looking at happy memories on their wall of pictures.

She walked out of the bathroom with a box of tissues.

"This was us in Paris on our honeymoon," she said noticing me looking at the pictures. "This is Tom at his first day at Wayne's - he was so proud."

I noticed a picture in what looked like a medical facility.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Tom and I did a lot of charity work. That was at Arkham were we worked with patients."

The word Arkham almost made me gasp out loud.

"We were working with a charity group out there. Tom loved helping others."

"What kind of charity work?"

"We would talk to patients, bring them books. The non-violent ones of course. Sometimes we would do a movie night. I feel really bad for some of those kids in there."

The bitter taste of adrenaline hit me almost immediately. This was it - there was a connection between the Joker and Tom Greenwood and I could feel I was so close.

"Did you always work with the same patients?"

"Yes, like I said mostly the non-violent ones."

"Do you happen to have a list of names?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I would love to talk to some about Tom, seeing that he helped so many of them."

"I don't but I'm sure Ashley with the charity group does."

"Do you have her number?"

* * *

Bruce was looking for a match of the finger print in his data base.

"Any luck sir?"

"Yes. His name is Todd Dexler. 29 years old. He was a patient at Arkham until recently."

"Looks like you got him sir."

"There are 34 Todd Dexler's in Gotham."

"Well, you better get going then Master Wayne."

* * *

I went to Arkham to talk to the doctor who was responsible for this charity program. This place always gave me the creeps, you could hear screams in the darkness when you were walking through the hallways.

Dr Baxter was in her late 20s, pretty with short blonde hair.

"So, you're thinking about running a story about our patient program?"

She asked me, her blue eyes seizing me up as she was standing in her office, the walls covered with college degree diplomas. PhD at Harvard, Masters at Princeton.

I nodded.

"Well, we certainly would love the publicity. Arkham definitely doesn't have a good reputation but we do some wonderful work here."

"Could you tell me a little about what patients have participated?"

"Sure. What do you want to know exactly?"

"How many have participated so far? Do you happen to have a list?"

"No, I don't. I know all my patients by heart, I don't need a list." Her cold eyes staring at me while she rested her hands in the pockets of her white coat.

"Absolutely. I would love to base it around someone who participated. I talked to Sandra Greenwood. She just loved this program. Any patients she interacted more with than others?"

"No Sandra got along with all patients really."

I nodded. This was a dead end. I was already thinking about where I could next when Dr Baxter added one more thing.

"Her husband was really close with one patient though."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Todd. He is bi-polar."

"Could I speak to him?"

She shook her head. "He...escaped."

It was him!

"When was that?" I asked feverishly.

"I can't give that information out to you. Police are investigating."

"Of course. Why were Todd and Tom so close?"

"They would just sit together and talk."

"About anything in particular?"

"Um... Not that I can remember. Actually, Todd was fascinated with architecture. Particular City Hall."

I just stared at her in shock - it all made sense - he was blowing up City Hall. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Are you all right?" The cool blonde asked me.

"Yes, this is a great story. I will pitch it to my assignment editor. I have to run but I'll be in touch."

I ran out of the old stone building and jumped in my car. Frantically I called Gordon. Voicemail - great!

"Gordon -it's Catherine Hunter. I need to speak to you immediately. I have very important information regarding the Joker. Please call me back asap."

My next call was to Bruce - though I wasn't really sure why. Also voicemail - _are you kidding me_?

"Bruce... Oh my God, I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out. I have figured it out. The Joker is going to blow up City Hall. The Greenwood murder... We got it all wrong... It wasn't a death threat against Greenwood - it was a promotion! He's going to kill the mayor and then Greenwood will be new mayor. Call me."

* * *

Bruce went from one address of a Todd Dexler to another, pretending to be a pizza boy on a motorcycle. So far no luck.

Finally he walked into an empty looking apartment - Alfred had researched that this Todd had just moved in a couple of days ago. Wearing his motorcycle helmet he walked through the tiny apartment. All it had in it was a mattress on the floor. Next to it were blueprints. He picked them up. It was blueprints of City Hall and its sewer system. It all made sense now. He needed to act as fast as possible. He called Alfred to call Gordon. Unfortunately he couldn't just call Gordon without blowing his cover. Alfred would send an encrypted message to Gordon. Hopefully it wasn't too late. As he jumped on his motorcycle headed towards City Hall he heard his phone ring. It was her but he had no time to waste right now. He had to try to prevent the mayor getting blown to pieces.

* * *

I got to City Hall and was about to walk in when Gordon finally called me back.

"Gordon! Thank God. He's blowing up City Hall you need to evacuate everyone asap."

"I know. I'm sending all units now. The mayor has been alerted..."

_**BOOM!**_ The impact of the explosion threw my body through the air against a wall of another building. My ears were ringing, everything hurt. I slowly opened my eyes again to see the entire bottom floor of City Hall gone, fire spewing out of the gaping hole. Glass was everywhere. I slowly got up again.

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine, helping me up. It was Bruce. He wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Thank God you're ok." He was holding me against his chest which felt like an armor.

"I can't believe it actually happened." I said in shock. "I can't believe I wasn't able to stop it." I looked into his eyes in desperation.

His lips in a tight line, big frown lines on his forehead.

"I...I should have made the connection sooner. Why didn't I think about it sooner?"

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"But what about the mayor and the people inside?"

He didn't answer but grabbed me by my hand and pulled me away. In that moment I heard a loud rumble like thunder.

"Run Cat!" He told me, pulling me down the street. I turned around and saw the whole building implode.

Out of reflex I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and filmed City Hall falling to the ground.

"Cat!" Bruce pulled me around a corner so we would avoid the massive dust cloud that followed.

He held me against his chest. For a second all I could hear was his heart beat as the dark cloud of rubble spewed down the street, covering everything in its course.

"You ok?" He asked me breathlessly.

I nodded.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You just got thrown against a building by an explosion..."

"I'm fine."

"Cat, you have glass sticking out of your arm."

I looked on my arm. A shard of glass was indeed sticking out of my arm. I didn't even feel it I was so adrenalined up.

"That's nothing. I need to call my boss."

"Cat..."

"Trust me. This is what I do. I'm fine."

He sighed and frowned at me. Then he nodded.

"Ok, but be careful. Who knows what that freak has planned next."

"Of course. I'm always careful."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine. I'm never careful. But this is now the safest place in Gotham. All of Gotham PD is headed here. I really doubt anything else is going to happen."

I looked back at where City Hall used to stand.

"How many people do you think were in there?"

"Too many." He replied in an angry voice, his hands balled to fists, his face stoic.

* * *

He had a hard time leaving her behind but he needed to find the clown before he could do anymore harm. He had underestimated the freak iin the cheap purple suit.

It wasn't quite dark yet so he wasn't able to go out as Batman yet. He sped through Gotham's streets, passing one police car after another, all headed to City Hall.

He needed to find the clown and find him fast. The question was - how? More research was needed and a plan.

"Cat where are you? An explosion was reported at City Hall..." Peter said frantically as he answered my phone call.

"I'm at City Hall. The building is gone."

Silence on the other line.

"I am uploading footage right now to you. It's not the greatest angle but you can definitely see it."

"What happened?"

"Massive explosion took out the bottom floor and then...the building just collapsed."

"Dear God."

"I'm trying to figure out details now as police are slowly arriving."

"You were there when it happened?"

"Yes. The impact of the explosion threw me against another building."

"Holy shit. Are you ok?"

"Totally fine."

"Do you need another reporter to do it? I could send..."

"I got this."

"Ok, well Bill is on his way with the live truck already he should be there soon. We wait on your signal but the sooner we can go live the better of course."

"Of course."

"You think it was the clown?"

"Yes."

"Alright, keep me updated."

"I will."

I hung up and Gordon was walking towards me. He looked friendly for the first time in my life.

"Miss Hunter. Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Any word of the mayor yet?"

He shook his head. "My guys just got here. We're carefully searching through the rubble with K9s."

"You think he might still be alive?"

"There is a chance."

"How many people were in the building at the time?"

"We're trying to get numbers on that right now. At this point I knew as little as you do. But I will keep you updated."

That was a first.

"How did you know he was going to blow up City Hall?" He asked me.

"I got lucky in my research."

"Well, I appreciate it very much that you came to me first with the information before going on TV with it. I may have misjudged you."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

"I need to get back to my crews but I'll keep you updated. What's your cell number?"

I handed him my business card. He took it and ran back towards City Hall.

"Yo Cat!" Bill yelled at me from the live truck.

"Try to set up right here." I pointed at a spot that gave the best view of the disaster area.

"Dude what's that in your arm?"

I forgot about the glass sticking out of me. "It's nothing."

"It looks like a piece of freaking glass is sticking out of your arm."

"I'm fine."

Bill was setting up the live shot while I was going over what I was about to say on live television. A young medic walked up to me.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Catherine Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Mr Wayne sent me saying you needed medical assistants."

Bill chuckled at me.

I sighed. "It's not a big deal. I just got this piece of glass sticking out of my arm."

"May I?"

"How long is this going to take? I'm about to go live."

"Shouldn't take long but you definitely want this taken care off before it gets infected."

"Fine."

He put down his case with supplies and looked carefully at my arm.

"Looks like you're lucky. It doesn't look like any nerves were impacted."

"Sweet."

"I'm going to pull it out now."

A sharp pain rippled through my arm.

"It looks good."

"Well then that's all that matters." I said wincing in pain.

He started cleaning out the wound, which was more painful than being thrown against a stone wall.

In pain I looked at Bill who stopped setting up and just stared at me.

"What are you looking at? Keep setting up!"

"Make sure you give her enough pain killers." Bill said to the medic shaking his head.

After I was all stitched up I was finally ready to go on air and we were the first ones to do so.

I just finished my first live hit when I received a text from Gordon.

_423 people were in building at the time_


	12. Chapter 12

_**As always - thank you guys so much for your reviews and for favoring and following the story. Really means a lot to me. This is a little bit of an alternative universe from the movies - just in terms of making a new character fit the story. Rachel was not killed by the Joker - I will reveal soon how she died. A lot of this chapter is stitching together my story line with that of the movie. Hope you guys like it! :) **_

He had interrogated Maroni who knew nothing or wouldn't tell him nothing.

"You have rules, the Joker - he has no rules. Nobody is gonna cross him for you."

The mob was more terrified of the Joker than of him. How did he let this happen?

"I made you some coffee Master Wayne." Alfred interrupted his train of thoughts as he was looking at ways to find the Joker.

"What's the tally so far?" He asked the old butler.

Alfred turned on the TV where he saw Cat still reporting. It was past midnight. She had been doing this for hours now.

"At this point 150 people have been found alive and they're being treated in hospitals for their injuries. It's a miracle that so many people have survived this - what officials call - terrorist attack. The reason why they could get to so many victims so fast is due to a technology provided to the city by Wayne Enterprise, which scans the rubble. It detects body heat and that's how helpers here knew where to look. But it was unfortunately too late for 203 people who lost their lives tonight. Amongst them the mayor. As the night progresses they hope they can find more alive - 70 people are still missing. Live at the former City Hall, Catherine Hunter, WCX 8."

He was more than angry at this point. Where was the clown and what was he planning next?

"Isn't it astonishing that Miss Hunter found out the Joker's plan the same time you did, but without fancy technology."

He looked at the butler in an annoyed way while Alfred was just grinning at him.

"Yeah...astonishing."

"Another good reason to tell her the truth Master Wayne. She might be able to help you."

"Would you just let it go?" His voice was angry and on the edge.

"I might sir." He grinned at him and left with an empty tray.

* * *

It was two in the morning when I finally had my last live hit. I took a cab home, delirious from all the events today.

Sam had called me earlier, worried about how I was doing.

_"I've seen you on TV."_

_"Since when do you get WCX 8?"_

_"I don't - you're on national TV."_

It was a great day for my career - but a horrible day for Gotham. I felt terrible for not being able to stop it. If only I had looked closer at the Greenwood file when I got it - I could have saved so many lives.

My phone rang.

"Are you on your way home?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. How is your arm?"

"It's fine."

"How are you holding up?"

"I just... I just wish I could turn back time and do some digging earlier. I looked for the obvious - I should have looked beyond that."

"You couldn't have known. You did everything you could."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep." He sounded incredibly awake for 2 a.m.

"You too."

* * *

When I walked into the newsroom with way too little sleep, I already knew why Peter would call me in his office.

I had seen thee picture on twitter and everywhere else on social media.

"First of all - great coverage last night." Peter rarely ever gave compliments.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you saw..."

"Yes."

"Ok... Then you know what I'm going to ask you next." He said as he turned the computer monitor my way which showed Bruce holding me in his arms, thick dust clouds around us. _Can their love survive the storm? _

"What a cheesy headline." I said more to myself.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"I know, I know. This looks bad."

"I'm gonna ask you again, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No." I wasn't ready yet to make whatever it was we had public.

He sighed.

"Well, it certainly looks that way." He scrolled down on the page - more pictures. Bruce pressing his lips against my forehead, his eyes closed, me holding on to him.

"We're friends. He was there and was relieved I was alive."

"He's kissing you."

"On the forehead! That doesn't count. That's what friends do."

"Jake?" He called in Jacob.

"Yeah?" He asked sticking his head in the door.

"Would you kiss a friend on the forehead?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um... No." He then looked at me and understood why he was being asked. "Well, unless it was in a life threatening situation. Then kissing on the forehead is a very non-romantic thing to do."

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm in a life threatening situation with you."

Jacob left, looking not very enthusiastic about that prospect.

"I get it, it looks bad. Bla, bla. But who is seriously concerned about that right now? Gotham has way bigger problems than whether or not I'm dating Bruce Wayne."

"Exactly. Bigger problems. Gotham needs something positive. Which is why gossip magazines turned it into a cutsie love story. The prince of Gotham - finally in love with the future queen of Gotham, brought together against all odds, by the biggest tragedy to hit the city so far."

"Ugh. Who buys bullshit like that?"

He un-muted the TV behind me.

"I mean they're just so perfect for one another." The blonde woman on TV said.

"She finally made him committed to a serious relationship. I haven't seen him with another woman in months." The guy on TV added.

"That's true."

"Ok turn that off." I sighed. "I get the point. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me the truth for starters. How involved are you two?"

I wasn't ready yet for any of this to go public. "We aren't. I mean sure he tried to get me to sleep with him - it's Bruce Wayne after all - but I said no and since then we're just friends."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Friends?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know which is more surprising. That Bruce -playboy- Wayne is 'just friends' with you or that you are friends with Bruce Wayne. I don't think I've ever met someone who hated the guy as much as you did."

"Well, I didn't know him well enough then. Anyway - let's make this quick since I want to go out and report real news again."

He shook his head. "Alright, well depending on what is going on between you two, we may or may not want to respond to it. If you two are an item - now would be the perfect time to announce it. If you aren't - then wait a few days to break Gotham's heart."

I nodded. "Got it. When am I going live? What's the latest we know?"

Peter sighed. "Bill is already down there. Dennis is reporting right now so you can go down there whenever you're ready."

* * *

On my way to the scene I called Bruce.

"So, I'm sure you saw the pictures?"

"Yes."

I cleared my throat. "Ok, so what's your plan of action on that? If you have one."

"Well, we have two options. Deny it or we make it public. What do you want to do?"

"Deny it."

"Ok, well in that case I think it would look a lot more believable if I was seen with women in public again."

The thought made me cringe but I knew it was logical. "Sounds good. I should probably also go on a few fake dates."

Silence on the other line. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'm of course not really going out with them."

"I know."

Silence again.

"It's just for my public image," he continued. "I don't have to do it if we made it public."

"I know."

He sighed. I could tell the thought of me going on a few dates made him incredibly uncomfortable.

* * *

The next day, the final death toll stood at 230 people. I was covering the commemoration for the mayor. Many were giving speeches, including Bruce. He was wearing a black , three-piece suit with a black tie.

"This city is my home. It is my parents' legacy and I can see them in the faces of the people of Gotham today. They helped to built a better tomorrow for this city. I can feel their spirit in the air in this wonderful place I'm fortunate enough to call my home. We will not give into the demands of a terrorist. We will endure and we will be stronger than ever. Gotham needs real heroes - like the mayor was. Heroes - like my parents - who fought to make this a better place, not masked vigilantes. Where was the Batman last night when we really needed him. Real heroes show their faces and stand up for what's right."

It irked me when he spoke negatively about the Batman for some reason. I don't know what he had against him. I personally was glad he was around.

Speech after speech followed.

"Are we trying to get an interview with Wayne afterwards?" Bill asked me when the proceedings were almost over.

"Can you do it? All I want to know is about the machine he donated to the city. I'm going to try to talk to Gordon."

"Sure."

* * *

Bruce left the proceedings to find himself encircled by media. He was expecting that. Much of the questions were regarding the attack and the N870 - the machine he gave the city. What he wasn't expecting was what followed next.

"Are you and Catherine Hunter in love?"

"I'm here for the memorial for the mayor not to discuss my personal life."

"Is it true that you two are a couple?"

He needed to give them something, so he put his fake Bruce Wayne persona on.

"Look, she's a gorgeous girl. You can't blame a guy for trying." He grinned a fake grin and left, the cameras following him to his car.

* * *

"Any news?" I asked Gordon.

"Not really. We have Dexler in custody but he's not helping us much. He doesn't know anything expect of what he was told to do."

"No word from the Joker?"

"Not yet. We're expecting something from him soon. Some kind of demands... We don't really know what he wants."

The demands followed later that night. I just got home around midnight after another long day. My whole body was acing from everything that happened over the last few days. I turned on the TV - only to see Bruce.

"Look, she's a gorgeous girl. You can't blame a guy for trying."

_Ugh - he looked like an arrogant playboy again. _

Suddenly regular programming was interrupted.

"Good evening Gotham." It was a high-pitched, unnerving voice. Then his face came into focus. It looked like the Joker was filming himself with a cellphone camera. His scars were up-close to the TV.

"Welcome to a new tomorrow. Our beloved mayor is gone. But that is just the beginning of the fun! There is so much more to come. Unless - unless the Batman takes off his mask and reveals who he really is. The clock is ticking. Hahahahahahahah!"

* * *

Immediately after the Joker's televised demands he met with Gordon on the roof of thee GDP.

"Do you know where he is?" Gordon asked him.

"No, he used an encrypted signal. I wasn't able to track it." He responded in a deep, raspy voice.

"Any great ideas? I'd love to hear them."

"He wants me so that's what we have to do."

"No, you can't give into his demands."

"I won't. We just need a trap. Someone needs to pretend they're me and then we catch him."

"That could work. Who should it be?"

"Anyone you can trust."

"There are not many left these days."

"What about Greenwood?"

"I'll bring it up to him."

* * *

I went down to the Gotham PD for a press conference. I had no idea what this would be about.

"Good evening, I called you all here because Tom Greenwood has a very important announcement to make." Gordon said as he left the podium to make room for Greenwood.

I wasn't sure why Greenwood decided to host a press conference at the GDP.

"Good evening," he said as he took the stage, looking nervous. "This is a dark hour for Gotham. But we cannot let this defeat our spirit. The loss of the mayor and so many other innocent lives is felt in every corner of this city." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "There is no other way to say it - I'm here to turn myself in. I am the Batman."

Gasps were heard through the room, as reporters started yelling questions. I stood there in shock. It was Greenwood? The few Batman encounters I had flashed through my mind. For some reason I couldn't wrap my head around them being the same person. But I guess that was his whole plan.

Three police men immediately surrounded him and put hand cuffs on him. This was so wrong. The Batman didn't belong in hand cuffs. He deserved respect from all of us. For some reason I still didn't believe it was him. But why would he say he was the Batman and get himself locked up in the MCU if it wasn't him?

"Ready to go Cat?" I heard the director in my ear as Greenwood was transported out of the room.

"Yes." I said, still in disbelief.

"30 seconds back."

* * *

"Good evening to you Dan, we now know the true identity of the Batman. No other than Tom Greenwood! He was the caped crusader. He just announced his true identity at a press conference here..."

"Looks like it worked Master Wayne." Alfred said while they were watching Cat fostering the lie on TV. She would kill him for this if she'd knew.

"Yes. Now it's just a matter of time before he buys the bait." He responded as he was getting ready to change and become the Batman.

* * *

As predicted, the Joker had taken the bait indeed. He was chasing the van in which Greenwood was transported to the MCU.

The station had a helicopter out, filming the chase.

I had heard absolutely nothing from Gordon which made me suspicious. These days he was very reliable.

As I was staring at the TV images at the station, suddenly I saw the tumbler.

"Is that...?" Jacob asked me in disbelief.

"It surely is. God! I knew Greenwood wasn't the Batman."

"Maybe it's a copycat?"

"Look at it! That's not a copycat."

"Maybe there's more than one Batman out there."

There was an explosion and the tumbler was gone. A few minutes later Batman was racing on a motorcycle behind the cars.

"Ok, he's the real deal." Jacob corrected himself.

I was amazed how well the Joker had planned the attack. The police seemed helpless against him. Only Batman seemed to have the capability to slow him down.

After a long chase, Gordon finally arrested the Joker.

"That's why I didn't hear from him!" I said, more to myself.

"Didn't hear from who?" Jacob asked.

"Gordon. This was a plan. They used Greenwood as bait to get to the Joker."

"Seems Greenwood doesn't need any more help getting elected."

"Indeed."

* * *

A week had passed, the Joker was locked up in the MCU and Greenwood was hailed as a hero. The city was slowly healing.

Things between me and Bruce were better than ever. We had to be even more careful now, since paparazzi were just waiting to get another shot of us together.

"You know at some point I would love to meet up like a normal couple." He said while holding me in his arms in his bed.

"Ha! You're Bruce Wayne - even if we went public there's no normal I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe," he replied while kissing my neck. "But it would be more normal than meeting up in secrecy every night."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just not ready for the media circus that would follow."

"May I remind you that you're part of that circus."

"Excuse me? What I do is VERY different than what gossip column writers do."

"I know. I'm sorry I was just teasing you." He said, smiling, throwing up his hands in defense.

"You're forgiven this one time."

"Oh thank God." He replied as he pulled me closer to him. "Though I already had a strategy in mind how to make it up to you."

"Really?" I grinned at him.

"Uh-huh." His lips covering mine, his hand on my hip directing my body closer to his.

As our tongues met he rolled himself on top of me, pulling my hands over my head. His lips were gliding down my neck, slowly making its way further down, covering every inch of my body. Finally I leaned my head back, arching my back, moaning with every sensation of his lips and tongue.

As he pushed himself inside me, I snatched the railing of the bed, feeling his heavy breath on my neck.

Our bodies seemed in perfect unison and I didn't want this to ever stop.

* * *

It was close to one in the morning. I was on my phone, reading the news as I wasn't able to sleep.

Suddenly his phone was buzzing. Confused he woke up, grabbing his phone.

A jolt went through his body and he sat up straight immediately.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"A big business deal is on the line. The CEO of the company is threatening to cancel the deal. I have to go now. I'm so sorry."

He brushed his lips against mine, then jumping out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

I didn't believe a word he said.

"Why is it always the middle of the night when these business deals fall apart?"

He was facing the mirror fixing his tie.

"Because our most lucrative business deals are with foreign companies. Are we back to the non-trust issue?" He asked me slightly on edge.

"No, no." I lied. "Just curious."

"I'm really sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you with some amazing dinner."

"You mean Alfred is making some amazing dinner?"

"Yeah." He shrugged before leaning in for another kiss.

I didn't believe him at all. Maybe I could ask Zack about what deals with foreign companies Wayne Enterprise had?

20 minutes later I got a call from Peter.

"Sorry to wake you, the Joker escaped the MCU with Xang and all three mob leaders."

"Damn it! The Joker wanted to be caught! He planned to be locked up in the MCU!"

"We need you at the station asap."

Oh sleep...how I missed it.

* * *

"We need to find him." Gordon said to him in an anxious voice, nervously walking up and down on the roof of the Gotham Police Department.

He just stood there, staring at Gordon without saying anything.

"Do you have any more information on him? We found absolutely nothing. No fingerprints. Nothing."

"There are rumors." He responded in a husky voice. "People say he is a failed comedian, who wasn't able to pay his bills. Suddenly his pregnant wife died in a freak accident. By that time he was already involved with the wrong people. They broke into a chemical factory, which went wrong and the Joker fell into a chemical container. He was horribly disfigured, broke and his family died. All in one day. It was too much for him and he turned into the Joker."

"How is this going to help us find him?" Gordon asked exasperated.

"I don't know yet. But I will find him."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since the Joker escaped and the city was holding its breath, waiting for his next move. I had worked so many hours, I forgot what sleep looked like.

I got to the station, my coffee firmly in my hands.

"So you're really not an item, huh." Alex said, his feet resting on the desk as he smiled at me with a wide grin.

"You mean me and Wayne? No, we are not."

"I can see that." He smirked at me pointing his head towards the screens.

The images stung. They showed Bruce with the recent Miss Universe on a night out in town. He had told me he was going on a fake date last night to keep up his image, but seeing it made it uncomfortably real. _Did it have to be Miss freaking Universe?_ Bruce was holding her in his arm as they exited the bar, his hand on her hipbone. I cringed but tried to act normal as I felt Alex studying my reaction closely.

"Miss Universe. He's getting a little more classy." I smiled at Alex while taking a sip of my coffee.

"So you guys are friends?"

I shrugged. "Friends might be a saying a little much, but yeah."

"I don't know Cat, the way he was holding you when City Hall came down... Didn't exactly read friendship to me."

"Am I being cross examined for my love life right now?"

"I'm just saying. He's certainly not holding Miss Universe like that."

"Well, you'd be delighted to know that I have a date coming up with someone very much not Bruce Wayne."

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "If you excuse me, I have work to do."

_Great, now I had to find a fake date._

* * *

Miss Universe - it was Alfred's idea.

"If you really want the press to stop thinking you and Ms Hunter are involved, you need to give them something worthy to talk about."

Billionaire dates Miss Universe - that would certainly make headlines.

He had no desire to go with her on a date. She seemed nice but superficial. Despite her beauty, nothing drew him to her. He wished Cat would have agreed to go public, then none of this nonsense would be necessary.

The date was fine. He picked her up, went with her to some of Gotham's most expensive restaurants and bars, making sure the press was there to document. It was all a show for the press after all. He put on his fake persona, which was effortless around her. It irked him to this day how difficult it was for him to be the fake Bruce Wayne around Cat.

When they exited the last bar and paparazzi following them, he made sure he held her tightly against him.

As he drove her home, her sweet perfume in the air of his car, he wished it was Cat sitting next to him.

* * *

"Where am I going to find a date on such short notice?" I asked Sam.

She chuckled. "Well, this is just one of the stupidest things you've ever done Catherine Hunter - and you've done a lot of stupid things."

"I know..." I sighed. "I just wasn't ready to go all public on this yet."

"So instead you decided to go on a fake date?"

"Well he is."

"Because that is his image. You don't have a fake playboy image to uphold."

"Are you taking his side?"

She laughed. "If his side is telling you when you're being a moron, then yes."

"Well, too late. Now I have to find a date."

"I actually might know someone. He's my cousin's good friend and just moved to Gotham."

"Oh?"

"Lawyer. Really smart and good looking."

"You do realize I'm not actually going on a date with the guy."

"Yes, I am all too aware of that fact. But you can't go on a fake date with a loser. That wouldn't be very believable. His name is James, forgot his last name. My cousin speaks of him really highly though."

* * *

The date was set. James Douglas, mid-30s, dark hair, tall, handsome, smart. Why did I never meet guys like him when I was single? I told Bruce about the fake date, who still seemed rather displeased with the whole idea, but he didn't say anything.

"Where is he taking you?" He asked.

"The Empire Room."

It was Gotham's most sought-after restaurant. I had never been because it was too expensive and you needed a reservation months in advance to get a table.

"I'm going to cut the whole thing pretty short though," I assured him. "I thought that I am getting a fake business call after an hour and half."

"It's completely up to you."

* * *

As I was getting dressed for my "date" with James, I had a hard time deciding what to wear. It needed to be date-worthy, yet not too sexy. I chose a dark blue body-con dress with long sleeves and silver stilettos.

Walking to the entrance of the restaurant, I asked myself why I was doing this. I should have just gone public. But my career was at stake. Dating Bruce Wayne...it didn't exactly read credible journalist. Unless I was sure that Bruce and I had something worth risking my career for, I didn't want to try it out.

James was standing at the entrance, dressed in a dark expensive looking coat. Sam's description of him was very accurate - tall, dark hair, handsome.

When he saw me walking up, he smiled at me. I felt incredibly awkward.

"Hi Catherine, so nice to meet you."

_What the hell was I doing? _

The hostess walked us to our table. The Empire Room held true to its name - the enormous building looked like it was built in the early 1900s, marble floor mixed with modern lights and glass.

"This is impressive." I said as we sat down at our table.

"I have never been here before but I heard it's the place to go in Gotham."

"You heard correctly. How did you get a table on such short notice here anyway?"

"I had to pull some strings. My buddy works for the Health Department."

I laughed. "So, did you have to threaten someone with a lawsuit?"

He smiled and shook his head. "That was plan B."

"Sam tells me you're a human rights lawyer?"

"Yes, I've worked as an advisor for the United Nations on several cases in Nigeria."

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you get into that?"

"I was always interested in law as a way to help people. My professor actually got me hooked on international human rights cases."

"Where did you go to school?" I asked taking a sip of my delicious cocktail.

"Harvard and Princeton."

"How are you still single?" I laughed while shaking my head in disbelief.

He laughed. "Haven't found the right one yet."

James seemed perfect - but all I could think about was Bruce. What was it about Bruce Wayne that had me so spellbound.

"I hear you're resume is not any less impressive though." He said while smiling at me.

"I don't know about that. I'm just a journalist."

"First in her class at Columbia, quickly made a name for herself as an investigative journalist... I think that is very impressive."

"Sam makes it probably sound more than it really is. But I love my profession. To me journalism is a way of helping people as well, giving the voiceless a voice. That sounds probably incredibly naive to you."

"No, not at all. I couldn't agree more. In fact I worked with many journalists on different cases in the past. They're the fifth estate in our country. You wouldn't believe how many colleagues have called me naive in my life."

"Really? That's..." I froze. _It couldn't be. _

James turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" He asked me.

I wish the answer to that question would have been - no. Bruce walked towards us, holding hands with Miss Universe.

"Miss Hunter, what a coincidence." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. Small world Mr Wayne."

"Gabriela, this is Catherine Hunter."

She shook my hand and I felt like a an ugly duckling next to her. Her long, dark hair loosely curled, her skin flawless. She was wearing a short red dress. Her legs were as long as my entire body. I knew why Bruce did it - to show me how stupid this whole pretending-thing was.

"Um, this is James Douglas, James this is..."

"Bruce Wayne." He interrupted me. "Nice to meet you. And Gabriela...are you..."

"Miss Universe, yes she is." Bruce finished his sentence, pulling her closer to him. I was ready to explode.

"So, should we put a few tables together." Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure they'll let us." I said, hoping he would pick up on my cue that I didn't want them to join us.

"Oh they should, I own this place."

"You OWN this?" I asked and immediately regretted the tone of my question. I sounded more like his girlfriend, confused about not knowing he owned a restaurant. I felt all eyes on me.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"So what is it you do Mr Douglas?"

"I am a human rights lawyer. Just moved to town actually."

"Gotham needs more lawyers?" His question sounded demeaning. I didn't recognize him at all. It was like he was a stranger.

James smiled. "I would say Gotham more so than any other city, wouldn't you agree?"

"Lawyers don't seem to get done too much around here. The whole city is in the mob's pocket."

"Aside of course from the Batman."

"You seriously believe a crazy guy in a costume can safe this city? Please tell me you're joking."

_Who was this person?_ I was ready to slap him but of course I had to play along.

"I think the Batman has done more for this city than anyone else.."

"And you base this knowledge on ...what...a week of living in Gotham?"

"So what is your solution for Gotham?"

"The city needs a strong political elite. We need a mayor who can govern with power."

"Ah! Well I'm not surprised that is _your _answer. I'm guessing you already know which politician you're about to buy for the next election?"

A tense smile on Bruce's lips. This was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in.

"Money is power Mr Douglas. That should have been something they taught you at law school."

_What was he doing? Why was he being a jerk to James?_ None of this sounded like him. I was somewhat flattered by his jealousy - coming here because he knew James was taking me here. But this was getting a whole new level of uncomfortable.

When Gabriela got up to go to the restroom, his eyes followed her closely.

He grinned at James and said : "Like I said, hardly anything money doesn't buy am I right?"

I felt like I was about to scream or vomit.

"Mr Wayne, we certainly don't want to interrupt your date any longer. I'm sure you two have better things to do than discuss politics with us." I said, trying not to sound angry.

He was avoiding eye contact the whole time. Not once did he look at me. I was about to say - _I get it you can drop the act. _

"Nonsense. I insist. Can we get another bottle of champagne here?" He asked the waitress.

This is exactly what I used to think he was like. Right now there was nothing left of the Bruce Wayne I knew.

An hour of extremely uncomfortable conversations had passed, dinner had been eaten and Bruce pretended the whole time like I wasn't there, just talking to James about politics the whole time. Even when I chimed in, he didn't look at me. If only I could just get up and leave without making a scene.

Gabriela leaned in and whispered something in his ear and giggling like a school girl. He grinned at her and nodded.

"Well my friends this has been great. But my girl tells me it's time to go home."

_My girl. _But at this point I didn't care as long as he would leave. I'd rather not be around him at all than spend any more time with his arrogant Bruce Wayne persona.

"Order whatever you want pal," he said to James. "It's on the house."

He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table as the tip and left arm in arm with Miss Universe.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well, I guess the tabloids got that one right." James said smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"At least I don't have to be threatened by the guy."

"Threatened?"

"Well, I read some rumors about you and Wayne... But after meeting the guy..." He laughed. "Let's just say he is a complete..."

"Jerk?" I filled in the gap for him. "An arrogant douchebag? A narcissistic maniac?

He smiled and nodded.

"What do girls see in him? I mean aside from the money and good looks?"

My stomach was in knots. Right now, I couldn't believe I was one of those girls...

* * *

James hailed me a cab.

"Well, I had a great time. Despite half of our date being hijacked by Wayne."

I smiled and nodded. How did Bruce get out of these fake dates he constantly went on? What was my next move?

"One of my favorite bands is in town next weekend. I would love to take you."

I could Sam shaking her head at me in my mind.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll call you."

* * *

He had never felt this jealous in his life and it bothered him how much the feeling took over. The second she told him were this guy would take her, he had to go. It was childish but he couldn't bare the thought of her on a date - fake or not - with anyone.

On the drive back to his apartment he had Alfred call him, pretending a business deal needed his attention so he got out of whatever Gabriela was hoping would follow next.

He dropped her at her apartment, not being able to stop thinking about Cat. The whole night he didn't dare making eye contact with her. As long as he pretended she wasn't there it was much easier for him to uphold his fake Wayne persona. It was effortless around Jeff and Gabriela - the fake grin, the arrogant attitude, the playboy image - it all came almost naturally to him. When he looked at Cat, he felt almost naked, like she could see through his act immediately.

He knew she would be mad at him for showing up uninvited to their fake date, but maybe it would convince her to go public after all.

* * *

I had just gotten home and took off my earrings still shell shocked from this evening, when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door, to see Bruce leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." He said, studying my expression.

I had my fists balled, still furious about his stunt. Without saying anything I walked into the kitchen, Bruce following me, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry for interrupting your date tonight."

I poured myself a glass of wine, really needing some alcohol right now to calm my anger.

"What the hell was that?" I asked staring at him.

"Was what?"

"You! Tonight! Who was that? First of all - why would you interrupt our "date"? And don't tell me you accidentally ran into us..."

"No it wasn't on accident. If you checked twitter, a picture of all of us on a double date is already circulating the web. You wanted to convince everyone we're just friends - this is the best way. If you went on a date with James - just the two of you - nobody would have known about it. Now everyone does. You're dating, I'm dating and we're having even a double date together. Look at us - we're such good friends."

I was so angry, I felt I was about to explode.

"I tell you we're going to the Empire Room and two days later, you BUY the restaurant? I looked it up, Wayne Enterprise purchased the Empire Room two days after I told you about it."

"So?"

"So? You don't find it a little...I don't know...over the top that you're buying a restaurant because I'm telling you someone is taking me on a date there?"

"It gave me better control. Otherwise your boyfriend wouldn't have been able to get a table there anyway."

"My boyfriend? Is this all a jealousy thing? Which brings me to the next thing - so if this was all a great PR stunt, why did you have to be such an ass?"

"I was?"

"You didn't notice? With the fake laughing and the staring at her ass..."

He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Look who is jealous now."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating."

"I admit I may have been a bit jealous." He said walking towards me slowly, his eyes focusing in on me. "Very jealous actually."

"Why did you have to be such a jerk to him?"

"Are you kidding me? It took all of my self control to not knock the guy out. The way he looked at you..." He bit his lips together in a tight line, shaking his head as if he tried to erase that image from his mind. "You want me to stop going on fake dates, you say the word." He stood just inches away from me, his eyes piercing through mine.

My anger wasn't as strong as my desire for him. _How did he do that? _

He slowly leaned in, kissing my lips softly as if he was waiting for permission. When I didn't protest, he intensified the kiss, holding on to me tightly. Our tongues met as his hands wandered under my dress to take off my panties. He stopped the kiss.

"Should I be offended that you're not wearing panties on a fake date?" He asked breathlessly looking at me closely.

I shook my head. "Simple fashion thing." I said while pulling him towards me again.

Not interrupting the kiss, he lifted me on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around him, sighing loudly as I felt him inside of me.

One arm supporting me, he placed the other on the cupboard behind me, his breath becoming heavier.

His hand pushed my hip even closer to him. I held on to him tightly, my face on his collarbone, smelling his cologne, the crisp shirt fabric next to my skin, my hand holding on to his neck, feeling the sweat on his skin.

I still had a hard time believing that this man was the same person as the one who I had dinner with just an hour ago.

His lips searched mine again. He held me closely as I collapsed in his arms, following me quickly over the edge.

We looked at each other breathlessly for a second. He smiled at me. He looked so different than he did at the restaurant. He looked kind and vulnerable. I kissed him again.

His lips wandered to my neck, before he sighed and holding me closely in his arms.

"I'm warning you," he said next to my ear. "I'm falling hard for you."

I froze. His words unleashed an emotional chaos in me. I felt an explosion of butterflies in my stomach, followed by a lump in my throat. I didn't know how to respond. For some reason his revelation took me by complete surprise. He had never talked about his feelings for me. He kissed me again gently before letting me go. I was still speechless. He didn't seem to notice, zipping up his pants.

"Are you seeing him again?" He asked, trying to sound casually.

"Who?" I asked still in shock.

He laughed. "James. Remember? Tall guy, dark hair, lawyer of some sort."

"Oh." I snapped out of it. "Yes, he said something about a concert next weekend."

"Huh." He nodded, straightening his shirt.

For the first time I could see the jealousy on his face. He tried very hard not to seem jealous but I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"You don't want me to see him anymore." I said.

He shrugged. "Not anymore than you want me to hang out with Gabriela I would imagine."

In this moment I felt he was bother way more by me going on a fake date than the other way around.

"Would you go public?"

His eyes met mine. "Yah." He nodded. "But I understand. You have way more to lose. My image is already down the toilet."

I laughed. "I'm not ready to go public yet."

"I understand." He said.

"But I guess it's my decision then and so I should be ok with you pretending to be a playboy without me going on fake dates."

He shook his head. "No it's only fair."

"No it isn't. You don't want this anyway. Plus I'm not good at fake dates."

"You looked very believable at it."

"Not that. It's awkward. I don't know how you do it. I'm not good at pretending I'm someone I'm not."

A sad smile wiped over his face.

"What happened to her anyway?" I asked.

"To Gabriela?"

I nodded.

"I pretended I had an important business meeting to attend to and drove her home."

"So how often can you go out with the same woman until she realizes that nothing is ever gonna happen?"

"Not very often. I give Gabriela maybe one or two more dates before I have to cut ties."

"What did she say to you at the restaurant?"

"When?"

"She was whispering in your ear."

"Oh. Nothing." He waved his hand.

"That bad?"

He laughed. "She...um... She just wanted to go home and have desert. Those were her words."

I felt the blood boiling in me again.

"It kinda scares me how good you are at lying and pretending."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's so easy for you to pretend to be someone else, you slip into this other persona... It's a little scary. I mean I literally didn't recognize you during dinner."

He nodded with a serious facial expression. "Sorry if I seemed like a jackass. I sometimes don't know when to stop. It didn't help that I was ready to punch that guy."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone. This is quite an important chapter in their next phase of their relationship. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following. :) **_

* * *

I woke up, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Good morning." He said kissing my neck.

"Morning." I replied.

"What do you think, wanna go for brunch?"

"Brunch?" I asked turning around to face him his warm hazel eyes looking into mine. "We can't, people would see us."

"And whose fault is that?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was thinking we'd fly to my summer place. Enjoy a day just the two of us."

"You don't have to work today?"

"I do but that can wait until tonight."

"Sure."

* * *

He still wished she had chosen to go public. If they had, the nagging voice would have to give in - there would be no going back. On the other hand it was probably for the best they didn't. He felt torn. Going public would end his internal back and forth.

He was helplessly in love with her. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. In that moment Rachel's image shot like a razor blade through his memory - his first love. All his strength, all his training - it did not protect her from his enemies. Ra's Al Ghul knew his identity and knew that Rachel was the weak link to him and he used Scarecrow to poison her. He had tried to erase the images of her lifeless body in his arms from his mind but in vain. Not a day went by where he didn't feel guilty for her death. He felt so helpless, carrying her body into the Batcave, trying to bring her back to life. But it had been too late.

Rainy days reminded him of her funeral. He had buried a part of himself that day with her. As long as he was Batman, he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with someone again. He couldn't move on since Rachel was robbed of that chance because of him. He couldn't allow himself to be happy again with anyone else.

Yet here he was, falling head over heels for Catherine and he didn't know how to keep himself away from her. He knew he couldn't lose her too. It would break him for good. If the Joker found out his true identity she would be dead and knowing the Joker it wouldn't be an easy death. He would torture her. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

I hadn't been to the island since he had taken me there for the interview, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

I remembered the awkward silence on our drive to the house. Now I was in his arms as we were joking and laughing. Everything seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

"Come on, let's jump in the pool. It doesn't get nearly as much use as it should."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"I took care of that. Alfred bought some for you." He gestured towards a bag. Designer bathing suits...why wasn't I surprised. Each of them was easily $500. I shook my head.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable when you spent money on me, Bruce."

"Sorry, I don't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. I don't think about money." He shrugged as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes grinning at me. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"My eyes are up here." He said teasingly as my eyes were glued to his body as he was undressing.

I laughed. "Do we need bathing suits? I mean is anyone on this island aside from us and...well...the driver and the pilot?"

"Mhhh... I like where this is going Miss Hunter." He said grinning at me.

"I don't know..." I said as I took off my dress. "Just a thought."

He pulled me towards him, covering my lips with his. "I love the idea but we have security on property and a bartender at the pool..."

"Security? Are you the president?"

He smiled at me. "No, because I don't settle for those amateurs from the Secret Service."

I laughed. "Of course not."

* * *

We were walking hand in hand to the pool and of course it was not just any pool. It was a Bruce Wayne pool. The infinity pool was lined with palm trees, had a bar you could swim up to and had his initials in the center of the pool.

"Why is everything you own over the top crazy?" I asked taking it all in.

"Got a reputation to uphold." He grinned at me. "Ladies first."

I walked into the glassy water, diving under water and shot back up again. "You have underwater music?" I asked completely befuddled.

"Yah." He just nodded before he jumped in head first, almost crossing the whole pool in one big dive. He came up just inches away from my face.

"Like it?" He asked, running his hands through his wet hair.

"What's not to like?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

He smiled at me and I had never seen him this relaxed and happy. He leaned in to kiss me again, his arms around me.

"Ready for a drink?" He asked me.

"Sure."

"What can my man Richard get you?" He said as he was swimming up to the bar.

I sat on the underwater barstool. "This is so weird. What do you have?"

The man - Richard - behind the bar was dressed in a black polo shirt.

"We have a full bar ma'am. I can make you anything you like."

"Um... Champagne?"

"Absolutely. You sir?"

"Club soda will do it for me."

"Club soda? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

Bruce laughed, Richard smiled while opening the expensive looking bottle of champagne.

"I have to work tonight so I can't."

"Anything else sir?" Richard asked Bruce.

"That would be all for now."

Richard nodded and left, walking up the marble steps to the house again.

"So where is your security?" I asked while floating in the pool, sipping on my champagne.

"Further down the lawn. You can't see them from here. I wanted a little privacy for us."

"So is it true?"

"What is?"

"When people say: Even Bruce Wayne's security has security?"

He laughed. "I guess you could say that. They don't necessarily follow me but you couldn't just break into my house or loft. Apparently I need to work on security at Wayne Enterprise..." He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I quickly changed the subject.

"This is such a beautiful place why don't you come here more often?"

"It seems like a waste to go here by myself. Strawberries?" He asked, pushing a button on the side wall and a mini fridge appeared.

"Now you're just showing off."

"They're handpicked. They grow right around the corner from here."

"Stop it! You're killing me."

"Stop what?" He smiled at me while handing me a strawberry. I felt like I was inside a cheesy rom-com but I loved every second of it.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said.

"Why what else can this pool do."

"Let me show you." He pushed himself up, his muscles flexing as the water was dripping down his skin. _Keep breathing _I tried to remind myself. He jumped out the pool and walked behind the bar area.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Should I be scared?"

He laughed and pushed another button, suddenly a giant screen was slowly emerging from the ground.

"Are you kidding me? What is this?"

"An outdoor-entertainment unit to be precise. At night the pool lights up in different colors too. I'll show you another time."

"Have you ever used any of it?"

"Never."

"Then why built it?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

We spent a long time in the pool, talking, laughing. I felt like I had left all the horror and despair of the past few days and weeks in Gotham behind me. I was floating in the pool, looking at the blue sky and felt weightless, worry free. Maybe he was right? Maybe we should go public. It would cause some problems for my career but after a while the critics would surely understand that we are truly in love.

I felt his hands on my spine, slowly guiding me towards him. I lifted myself up again looking into his eyes. Who was I kidding? I was in love with him and there was no going back. He was just looking at me a soft smile on his lips.

"I think you're right."

"About what?"

"Let's go public. Fuck 'em."

His expression changed. It wasn't what I expected. He looked disappointed in my decision.

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Yes. Positive."

He nodded looking to the ground in thought.

"Are you sure? It seems like you aren't anymore."

His gaze caught mine again. "Oh no, no. I..." He sighed. "I still think this isn't the best decision for you."

"Going public?"

"No, being with me. You deserve better."

"Would you stop that already."

"I'm serious." His facial expression was almost frightening. A stern look on his face, his eyes no longer warm but cold and determined.

"I can only speak for what I want. I want this. Do you?"

He sighed again, his expression softening. "Of course I do. I wanted you the second I saw you. I want you. All of it."

I swallowed hard, taking a second to respond to his statement. "Then what's the problem. Let's go public then. Go big or go home, right? That should be your life's motto anyway."

He laughed before he drew me towards his lips again.

* * *

I was wrapped in a giant, royal blue towel as we were walking towards the house again. I didn't want this day to end.

"Shower?" He asked, holding the door open for me.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, which had marble floor and in the middle of the room was a the shower. It looked like a glass cubic, a giant shower head above it.

"Is this a rainforest shower head?"

"Yes."

"I love those!"

I dropped the towel and took off my bikini, stepping into the shower.

"Are you coming?" I asked looking at him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

I turned the water on and it was like I was caught in the rain in a jungle, big drops of water hitting my skin. In that moment I felt his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him. I turned around. His eyes were focused on me intently, his wet hair hanging into his face, his shallow breath hitting my lips.  
I just looked at him, still in disbelief how much in his spell I was. Suddenly, he pulled me closer to him, his lips finding mine, his tongue parting my lips. His kisses were like nothing I had ever experienced with anyone else before - determined, urgent yet soft.  
He placed one hand on my neck, guiding my face to follow his movements. His lips softly sucking on my bottom lip before his tongue met mine again. I was hopelessly lost in the kiss and really everything that was Bruce Wayne. As we continued to kiss one of his hands wandered down on my body. I moaned, holding on to his biceps as he pushed two fingers inside of me.

He had a wide grin on his face, obviously pleased with my reaction to his actions. I felt my body vibrating underneath his touch. He covered my moan with his mouth and just as I was about to come he stopped the movement. He was killing me. He noticed my frustration and smiled at me.

"So impatient Miss Hunter."

Somehow it irked me how well he could read my body language. Once again I felt like I was an open book for him while I hardly knew who the true Bruce Wayne was.

I stared at him annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "Let me make it up to you."

"No you don't need to..."

This was apparently not up for discussion, he turned me around, spread my legs with his and kneeled down. For a second I was confused as to what he was planning. In one quick movement he pulled my hips towards him and placed his face between my legs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His hands were holding my hips in place as his lips and tongue continued the movement. My hands were pressed tightly against the glass as his tongue was twirling and his lips were gently sucking on me. My breath was getting heavier as I finally came, leaning into his hands.

After a few seconds, he stood back up and scooped my body up with his arm, turning me around again. His hand went through his hair, removing it from his face. My legs were still shaking lightly. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his midsection and leaned my body against the cold glass. For a second he just looked at me, my breath still ragged. His lips hit mine with force and determination as he pushed himself inside me. I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my hands in his hair as his movements increased in tempo and force. His lips met my neck, his body pinning mine against the glass. I bit my lower lip, feeling him deep inside of me, the water drops rolling down his skin. I had never wanted anyone as much as him. Going public was the right move. I was in it for the long run.

He slowly sat my legs down to the ground again and turned me around. I braced my hands against the glass his hands gliding over my skin before coming to a halt on my hips, grabbing me, pulling me closer towards him. He groaned as he pushed himself inside of me again. As his movements continued I felt my heart rate hike up, my heart beat thrumming in my ears. His hands pulled mine from the glass, straightening my body against his. His movements stopped for the moment, his hands slowly running up my body, stopping at my neck, slightly bending it he leaned in to kiss me. He was holding me in this position for a second, our tongues meeting over and over again before he broke the kiss and pushed my whole body against the glass with his, continuing the movements. His arms pulled mine over my head, holding them firmly in place. Even in the hot shower I could feel his skin radiating heat, his muscles flexing. I felt my body give in under his assault, jolting like an electric shock went through it. His movements increased. My body was exhausted but at the same time I didn't want him to stop - ever. His grip became even stronger, his breath heavier before he emptied himself inside of me with a deep groan. His body collapsed against mine for a second, his heavy breath next to my ear, then he pulled his arms around me holding me tightly against his body kissing my neck softly, his chest still moving up and down rapidly.

I slowly turned around and kissing him again.

The way he looked at me felt the most open I had ever seen him. I felt like I was in the presence of the real Bruce Wayne. No more masquerades. No more hiding.

"Ready for some food? I know I'm starving." He said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Richard had prepared an elaborate brunch for us as we walked into the dining room.

"Where's Alfred?" I asked.

"He's in Gotham, looking after some business deals."

"Alfred helps with Wayne Enterprise?"

"Sometimes. He just has an eye out if I need him to."

Something felt different between us, as if a barrier had come down. I felt closer to him, he felt more open, more real.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked.

"What? Eat brunch? It's pretty straight forward..." He grinned at me.

I shook my head. "No, I mean how do we go about going public?"

His smile vanished and he nodded in thoughts, frown lines forming on his forehead.

"Numerous options."

"Why can't I shake the feeling you don't actually want to go public?"

"That's not it."

"What is it then? We don't have to go public."

He sighed. "I...I just... It's hard to say what it is exactly."

That barrier seemed to rebuild itself rather quickly. He wasn't telling me something, I could feel it.

"What are you not telling me?"

His eyes shot up to mine, his jaw line was hard.

"Nothing. I just still feel like you deserve someone better than me."

Something was off. My journalistic alarm went off but what else was I going to do aside from asking him.

He sighed again. "But if you're sure about this then we could show up at an event together or we could release a statement, depending on what kind of impact you want to make and what message you want to send."

"Message?" I was still new to marketing my private life like this.

"Yeah, I for one think going to an event is the better choice. It gives the media pictures to put to the facts and they tend to write way more favorably about you that way, because they don't have the need to make up quite as much bullshit about you as they would otherwise."

"So what is some of the bullshit they could make up about us?" I braced myself for his answer.

"Anything. It literally doesn't even have to be remotely related to the truth. It could range from something harmless like engagement, wedding, pregnancy announcements..."

I swallowed hard as the fake headlines ran through my mind.

"...to 'Bruce Wayne had orgy while she was at first doctor's appointment for their unborn child'. Like I said, it doesn't have to be remotely true."

I looked at my delicious looking food, poking my fork around in shock.

"Cat." He looked at me, putting his hand on mine. "We don't have to do this at all."

"No, no. I want to. I mean, I don't want to do the media circus but I do want to be able to go out in public. The hiding...it's getting ridiculous." I took a deep breath. "So, what event would we go to?"

"There are plenty of galas... Do you have any awards coming up?"

"Um...DuPont awards...in a few weeks."

The DuPont awards were given out by my alma mater, as was the Pulitzer Price. The DuPont was the broadcast equivalent to the Pulitzer. I had a feeling I didn't need to explain that to Bruce.

"I think that would be perfect. Because you would be taking me as your date, not the other way around." He exclaimed.

"Ha! So you're my arm candy?"

"Exactly." He smiled at me. "I of course don't want to take away from your first DuPont either..."

He even got the French pronunciation right.

"I'm not going to win the damn thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you will. I'm certain."

"Why? Did you pay the jury off or something?"

He laughed out loud in such a relaxed way, I had never seen him like this.

"No, I have nothing to do with the DuPont. I am just sure that your work will be recognized."

"Ok, it's a deal. DuPont awards it is."

* * *

The day had come to an end and we left the island. It had been a surreal day. Not just because of the insanity that was Bruce Wayne's summer mansion, but because it felt like we entered the next level in our relationship. For the first time, I was actually calling it a 'relationship'. As we were flying away from the island and Bruce was holding my hand, I was thinking to myself _This means Bruce Wayne is officially my boyfriend now. _The thought still seemed foreign but it was also amazing.  
But as the lights of the island were slowly getting smaller and we were lifting higher and higher, I felt like I was about to wake up from this dreamlike day. It had been too perfect. Maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe I was telling myself that because I had never experienced anything like this before. I was so used to romantic disasters that this seemed just to good to be true.  
As Bruce looked at me, smiling softly, I had the gut wrenching feeling that I was unfortunately right.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at his computer, tirelessly researching any connections to the Joker. Who was this mad man? All he had to go off from were rumors on the streets.

"Sir?" Alfred interrupted his research. Alfred had been doing a lot of research work during the day and had kept an eye on anything Joker related. If something had happened, he would have called Bruce immediately.

"What?" He asked not looking up from the screen.

"Something on the police scanner you might be interested in. A man was just found dead in his apartment."

"Well, happens far too often in this town Alfred but I have to find the Joker."

"He had a Joker card stuck to his forehead."

* * *

He got to the scene. The apartment was in the ghetto area of Gotham. It had gotten much better over the years but it was still a far cry from the rest of the city.

Gordon was already waiting for him at the scene. The apartment was dark and the thick smell of death was hanging in the air.

"It ain't pretty," Gordon said as he walked with him into the living room.

"It never is." He responded in a raspy voice.

In the middle of the living room was the victim, pinned to the wall with long nails that were made look like darts. One nail went straight through his head, a Joker card pinned on it.

"Here is what we know," Gordon started filling him in. "The nail in the head didn't kill him. He was already dead before that. The Joker spent weeks with this guy. Each nail is placed just above an artery, never killing him, just..." He swallowed hard. "Just torturing him. Hurting him as much as possible without killing him."

"What do you know about the victim?"

"A true John Doe. No family, no friends, kept to himself, paid rent always on time, just lost his job a month ago. No one was missing him. Until his rent payment was late for the first time. The landlord came down...and found him."

"What was the time of death?"

"Minutes before the landlord arrived."

"The Joker knew when the landlord would arrive, timing it exactly right."

He pulled the Joker card from the victim. In red it said: _"Batman - come and play!" _

"He usually leaves a message of his next victim behind." He noted in a husky voice as he was looking closer at the nails.

"Maybe this time he decided not to? Maybe he ran out of time?"

He shook his head. "The Joker doesn't leave anything. He's a perfectionist."

He slowly walked around. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Paint thinner."

"So?"

Batman followed the smell. "It's on this wall."

"Paint thinner? So what? Maybe the guy just painted his wall."

"It's too fresh." He replied as he grabbed a lighter, holding it at the wall. With one fast whoosh it looked like the whole wall was on fire. Gordon jumped back. What they saw next made his blood freeze. A message in paint thinner was indeed written on the wall. Now it read in giant flaming letters: _"Bruce Wayne will be dead in 48 hours."_

_"_Wayne?" Gordon asked confused. "Why Wayne?"

Bruce felt his breath was getting shallow, adrenaline pumping as a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. _Why Wayne indeed. Had the Joker discovered his identity? Catherine!_ Her image shot through his mind. If the Joker wanted to kill Bruce Wayne then he couldn't be seen with her at all. His muscles were tense, his eyes glued to the flames on the wall. Gordon looked at him closely. _Pull it together. Think! _The Joker couldn't know his true identity, if so he wouldn't leave separate messages for Batman and Bruce Wayne in one place. As the fog of adrenaline in his mind started to lift, he was able to put the pieces together.

"He's attacking the city's most powerful." He finally managed to say, his mouth felt dry.

"Good luck getting to Wayne. Even his security has security."

"That may be so. But the Joker isn't your average criminal. I'm going to keep an eye on Wayne."

"Good. So will I. I'm going to talk to him tonight. Make sure he knows."

He nodded and left, all he could think about was Cat. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Thank God they hadn't gone public yet. And now they were never going to. Not even Bruce Wayne was able to have a girlfriend. He was so concerned about her safety in connection to Batman, he never saw the danger tied to himself as well.

He was terrified - not about his own life - but about hers. He needed to break it off as quickly as possible before the Joker would get a hint of them dating. Just saying _it's over _wasn't going to be enough, though. She wouldn't buy it. She would get suspicious and start sniffing around, potentially figuring out his true identity. If she knew that the real reason for him ending things with her was her safety - she wouldn't have any of it. So, he needed it to be so utterly heart breaking that she wouldn't dream of ever getting back together with him. Better a broken heart than death. A broken heart she was able to recover from. She could live a long and happy life with someone who could give her a normal life. He pictured her with a husband and children. Pain rippled through his body as he came to accept the fact that the man in the image wasn't going to be him. He held onto the steering wheel of the Batmobil hard as he was shooting through the night, tears starting to well up in his eyes. What a fool he had been. He had allowed himself to have hope, to dream about a life beyond the cape. Just as his hopes were about to come true, they were crushed into a million pieces. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. None of that mattered now. Her safety was all he cared about. The best way to protect her now was to end things. He just had to think of a way that would leave her so disappointed and disgusted with him that she would have no doubt in her mind that she needed to stay away from him for good.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Brace yourselves - Bruce is going to be a complete jerk (on purpose of course). Plenty of drama to go around in this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring etc. :)_**

* * *

"May I say that I think this is a horrible idea, sir." Alfred said, looking at him concerned.

"You said that already. Twice."

"I thought by saying it again it might bring some sense into you."

"I need to protect her. Nothing can happen to her because of me."

"Tell her the truth Master Wayne and together you can figure out a way to..."

"Enough Alfred!" His voice rang with anger.

Alfred just looked at him in silence.

"I can't Alfred." He continued in a softer voice. He braced his hands against the table, his head bowed. "I can't lose her too. I just...I just can't." The pain rippled through his body again like dominos slowly biting through his flesh stone by stone. "I need you to understand." He said his eyes still closed in pain. "I can't risk her life. It would ruin me." He slowly opened his eyes again, seeing the compassionate expression in his butler's eyes.

Alfred slowly nodded. "Alright Master Wayne."

"Thank you." He exhaled in relief.

Alfred smirked at him. "I do think this is a horrible idea though."

"I know."

"Good. Don't want to be blamed later on. _Alfred why didn't you stop me. _Well I did bloody tell you."

In all this Alfred always knew how to lighten his mood. He smiled at the old butler. "The way I see it - I'll blame you for everything in the end anyway."

Alfred laughed. "Very well sir. More coffee sir?"

He shook his head. "Whiskey."

"Sir..."

"I need it tonight, Alfred." He said in a serious voice.

Alfred nodded and left.

He sat down, pulling Cat's phone from his pocket. He had taken it out of her bag when they got back to Gotham. It wouldn't be long now before she noticed and would come to his penthouse to look for it.

Alfred returned with a glass of whiskey.

He slammed it at once. The liquor burning in his throat, promising to dull the pain in his heart and mind soon.

"Why not just tell her you don't want to see her anymore? Why this elaborate scheme?" Alfred asked.

"Because I know her too well, Alfred. She would not buy it, trying to figure out why I really did it, probably figuring out that the Joker threatened my life... Plus I don't trust myself around her. In the past I was not able to stay away from her. That's why I need her to hate me."

Alfred looked at him concerned, not saying anything.

"Is everything in place?" He asked Alfred looking at the empty glass in his hand.

"Sir...may I..."

"Yes or no Alfred."

Alfred sighed and then reluctantly nodded.

"Good." He nodded. "I need another one of those." He said, handing the glass back to the butler. "Make it a double."

* * *

I was back at my apartment and felt like I had just woken up from a fantastic dream. Everything just seemed exactly right. I fell on my bed with a huge smile on my face, this had been an amazing day. Just as I thought that, the uneasy feeling I had in the plane returned. My gut told me something bad was about to happen. I shook my head at myself. _Just enjoy the moment and stop overthinking it! _I clearly wasn't good at it.

I went to my bag to get my phone to see if work had called or texted me, but I couldn't find it. I dumped the whole bag, frantically searching for it. _Great! I must have left it with Bruce. _Hopefully I didn't leave it on the island. I needed that phone for work and really everything else. I was too much of a news junkie not to have my phone blow up with breaking news alerts every few seconds.

I headed out the door, grabbing a cab to his place, still not able to shake that awful feeling in my mind.

I got to his apartment, entering the back door as usual with the key he had given me. _Soon I won't have to do that anymore - our relationship will be public and we won't need to hide anymore. _The elevator slowly moved up the floors, blinking and beeping at every floor. The steel doors finally opened to his apartment. The lights were on but I couldn't see Bruce or Alfred.

"Bruce?" I asked slowly walking into his penthouse, looking at Gotham's impressive skyline, twinkling with thousands of lights.

In that moment I heard laughing - female laughing. I felt my blood freeze. _There is probably a good explanation for this, it could be a friend, work partner..._ Granted it was late, but there was probably a good explanation for this. I followed the noise to his bedroom, the door was not shut entirely, light shining into the dark hallway. I was standing there in fear of what I might find on the other side.

"Oh God, don't stop." The female voice moaned.

I felt my heart beating, my hands shaking. _There must be a good explanation for this. Maybe it's not Bruce? Maybe he let his friends use the place for the night? I don't want to storm into his friends having sex. Then they're embarrassed and I'm the crazy jealous girlfriend. _As those thoughts were rushing through my mind, I heard his voice.

"Take off your skirt." He demanded.

His voice tore right through me. _This wasn't happening. Was this a bad dream?_

There was no going back now. I had to open the door to make sure what I was thinking was happening, was actually happening. I didn't want to freak out over nothing. A part of me was still hoping there was an incredibly good explanation for this.

I pushed the door open and my heart froze.

Bruce was half naked, only wearing pants, kissing a blonde woman. She was in lacy, black lingerie and drop dead gorgeous. Her long, blonde hair perfectly curled hanging down on her immaculate body.

The second they noticed me in the doorway they stopped, Bruce letting go of her looking at me.

I couldn't tell if I was still breathing. My eyes just staring at him, waiting for an explanation. As if there could be one.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I could hear my breathing in my own ears.

"Cat." - was all he said looking at me in a way I had never seen before - looking fake and distant.

The woman hardly moved, not looking too concerned with the fact that she was almost naked.

"Who is this?" She asked him casually.

In situations like these I never got emotional - I just turned ice cold and stone hard. Internally, I was an emotional mess but to the outside it looked like I had perfect composure. My stomach was in knots but I felt in full control of my facial expressions. I wasn't crying. Not even close to tears.

"I'm nobody." I answered her question with a smile. "Just looking for my phone which I seemed to have left here earlier."

I looked him straight into the eyes, hoping I could read what in the world was going on. I couldn't. He was a stone wall himself.

He grabbed his shirt.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, pulling her towards him, kissing her again as he left the bedroom. "I think your phone is on the kitchen counter." He said walking past me and towards the kitchen.

_Was this happening? Is this a nightmare? Am I on drugs? _

The short distance to the kitchen felt like a lifetime. A million thoughts were rushing through my head and I was processing what just happened and what this meant. This was it. This was the end of whatever we had together.

He handed me my phone, throwing on his shirt, buttoning it up.

"Do I get an explanation? Or is this just it?" I managed to say in a steady voice.

"Look, this was fun and all... It's really a shame you finally found out." An arrogant smile on his lips. "You were such a good screw."

I felt like someone punched me in the gut, the pain vibrating through my entire body.

"So, all that talk about going public...?" I asked, remaining cool. I didn't yell at him - I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He snorted with laughter. "I actually can't believe you bought that. I made you believe I wanted to have you as my girlfriend and that worked out really well...until you wanted to go public. I mean of all my conquests, I have to say, you're the most gullible."

"You don't mean that."

"You still believe it! It's impressive. I mean Gabriela figured it out after two dates... You... All I needed to tell you was that I had some big loss in my past and you spread your legs faster for me than I could count to ten."

_BAM_ \- it felt like he had landed another punch. Right about now, I wished he really punched me instead of saying these words to me.

While I was more and more vulnerable emotionally, I felt my posture change. I stood a little taller my lips smiling at him ever so slightly, my eyes coldly staring at him. It was like a shield was growing around me, protecting me from any more harm.

His face looked like that of someone else. It looked like a deformed version of what he was - what I thought he was. My head was spinning. _Why was he intentionally hurtful? _

"And my late night business deals... I can't believe you bought that as well."

"I'm not buying whatever this is." I said with way more confidence in my voice than I felt was left in my entire body.

He laughed and shook his head. "They should give me a fucking Oscar for my performance."

"Why go through such an elaborate scheme? Why not say you only wanted to have sex?"

"If I had said that - would you have let me fuck you? I doubt it."

His language was way more crass than usual. I didn't recognize the person in front of me.

"Plus, it's the thrill of the chase. How long can I make you think you really mean something to me while also screwing multiple other women? Like I said, normally they figure it out after a few dates. Not you." He shook his head again laughing.

I was hurt, angry and in shock. Nothing made sense.

"I made you think it was your idea to keep this a secret." He continued.

"This isn't you." I said, my voice continued steady while my head was spinning.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "I'm whatever you need me to be baby." He said while pulling me towards him. "Hell, I'll keep fucking you."

I pushed him away from me. "Stop it. Are you drunk?" I said, recognizing the thick smell of booze on his breath.

"Ah! I forgot! You think I don't drink..." He was laughing again. "Anyway - lets cut this short. We had fun together bla bla. We can continue to fuck as long as you don't need me to be your boyfriend. So are we done here or do you want to join me and my girl in the bedroom?"

I still couldn't understand what was happening. Did he pretend to be an asshole? Or was this really him? Either way, the bottom line was that he had just ended things between us - no matter what the real reason behind it was.

"Though I have to say, now that you know, the thrill is kinda out of it for me at this point."

His words hurt but my brain was analyzing them more objectively - it was too much - too much hateful things. It seemed purposeful, like he wanted to hurt me, wanted to push me away. Whatever this was - however fake it might have been - he really did kiss that woman in his bedroom, though.

"Don't worry Mr Wayne," an icy smile on my lips. "I won't be in your way." I said in a cold voice heading to the elevator door, pushing the button to open the door.

Everything felt like it took forever. I just needed to get out of this place. _Was I holding my breath?_ I couldn't tell. He hadn't moved and I could feel his gaze on me. _Please leave - go in the bedroom to your blonde supermodel. _I couldn't be in his presence for any longer. Not one second.

A vision of our first encounters rushed through my head. How he had looked at me the first time we met. How our hands touched when we both reached for my pen on the floor. Our first kiss. Everything rushed through my brain. _Was I still not breathing? Where was this stupid elevator? _

After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened. I stepped inside, fully aware that this was the last time I would be in his apartment and the last time I was going to see him in this setting - outside of work related encounters.

His eyes met mine - for the first time looking more like himself again. He just stared at me, his hands in his pockets, as the doors to the elevator slowly closed.

As the doors finally closed all the way, I took a deep breath, almost gasping for air. And in that moment I felt my facade crumble. My knees were shaking, I braced my hands against the elevator wall. _Don't cry. _A big lump forming in my throat. _Think about something else. Work. Think about work... _I couldn't cry - not yet. If I started to cry, I wouldn't be able to stop and I really didn't want to cry in public.

I stormed out the door into the crisp fall night of Gotham city. The air hit me like a punch, pushing me into reality. _Maybe I was really that gullible? Maybe my initial feeling about him had been correct all along and I just projected my own fantasies onto him?_

I hailed a cab, speeding home, trying to keep my mind occupied, trying to watch the news on the TV screen in the cab - to little effect. I wasn't able to concentrate on what they were saying.

The cab stopped, I paid and got out, making my way to my apartment. I closed the door. All the pain was unloading at once, suffocating me. I felt like I was hyper ventilating, hot tears streaming down my face. I sunk to the floor, my body embracing the feeling of loss in every corner. It seemed like I was falling, nothing underneath me but a dark hole, swallowing me.

* * *

The elevator doors closed and he quickly walked into the bedroom, trying to pull himself together for a few more seconds, swallowing back tears.

Helena was already dressed, sitting on a chair, doing something on her phone.

"Am I done?" She asked absently when she noticed him walk inside.

"Yes." He responded. "Here is your compensation for your trouble."

He handed her the envelope with money.

"10 grant?" She asked, grabbing the envelope from him.

"Yes, you're welcome to count it."

"I have to say, in all my years as an escort I have come across some messed up shit...but paying me to pretend we are about to have sex so you can get your girlfriend jealous...that's a first."

"She is not my girlfriend." He said vehemently.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I saw that. Anyway, not my deal. Whatever floats your boat." She got up, grabbing her purse. "Give me a call if you need me for another theatrical event." She grinned at him, standing way closer to him than he wanted her to.

He took a step back. "Good night."

When he heard her finally leave, he felt his body give in. Saying all these horrible things to Cat had made him sick to his stomach. Literally. He ran to the bathroom, vomiting, until there was no contents in his stomach left, his entire body shaking violently.

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah." He responded in between dry heaves, slowly getting up, washing his face. He needed to clear his mind to find the Joker. He looked at himself in the mirror, hating his reflection.

He was surprised by her reaction. He didn't know how she would react - but this was not how he had pictured it. She had been incredibly calm in this. She didn't yell, she didn't cry. It was like she was emotionless. Meanwhile he felt like an emotional fruit basket, barley holding it together while he said all those revolting things. Maybe his feelings for her were much stronger than hers for him? _Good. _Hopefully that meant she didn't feel as awful as he did right now.

He had wished she would have left immediately but she kept seeing through his game, so he needed to say even more horrible things.

An image of her, lying in his arms just this morning shot through his mind. Her smile. Her body perfectly fitting into his arms. Tears started to pour down his cheeks. He was disgusted with himself. All he wanted was to be with her. The pain rippled through his body. It was worse than any physical pain he had ever experienced and he had experienced a lot of that. His hands were gripping onto the sink as the feeling of loss spread slowly through every fiber of his body. Aside from the impossible pain, he felt numb and empty.

He couldn't look at his own face staring back at him anymore. With a guttural scream he punched the mirror with full force, his mirror image bursting into a thousand shards - very much like his heart.

The door opened.

"Master Wayne." Alfred walked in.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Pull yourself together." The old butler said. "I told you this was a horrible plan but you wanted to go ahead with it. You wanted to bring this pain on yourself. Now that you've done it, you have to be able to bare the consequences. So take a cold shower because you still need to catch the Joker. That's why you did all of this in the first place."

He took a deep breath, pushing all emotions to the side. "You're right Alfred."

The butler nodded at him. "I'll make you some coffee. Let's get that clown behind bars, shall we?"

Bruce nodded stumbling out of the bathroom. His hand was covered in tiny shards of glass and bleeding. He welcomed the physical pain as a distraction from his emotional pain.

* * *

He had stayed up all night to prepare the plan how to catch the Joker. It was a good distraction from all the events of last night, keeping his mind occupied. He didn't know when or where the clown would strike.

And of course he couldn't fight against him at full capacity, because otherwise the Joker would know who he really was.

"I feel your plans are getting worse by the minute Master Wayne." Alfred said concerned.

"It'll work. That's all that matters."

"I take it you're not worried about risking my life?"

"I'm not risking your life Alfred." He smiled at the butler, who looked concerned.

* * *

When he woke up after only a few hours of sleep, he was ready to finally put the Joker behind bars for good.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred walked into his bedroom that unfortunately still smelled of the flowery-sweet perfume Helena had used. "Lieutenant Gordon is here to see you."

Gordon was going to tell him his life was in danger - he had expected him.

"Alfred can we do something about this smell?"

"What smell, sir?"

"The sweet perfume."

"Well, you could try opening the windows again."

"I did that last night. This smell is giving me a headache." He said opening the windows again.

"Perhaps you should stop bringing escorts here to intentionally hurt someone you like?"

Why was Alfred not letting this go?

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Tell Gordon I'll be out in a minute."

He quickly got dressed.

"How can I help you officer?" He asked walking towards Gordon.

"Mr Wayne. Sorry to barge in unscheduled like this. The Joker has made a threat against your life."

"Against me?" He asked in fake bewilderment.

"Yes, now I know how shocking this must be to you. We have our best men on the case and we have several officers watching your back."

"That's not necessary. I have my own security."

"I understand. I just feel better knowing we have some men watching out for you as well."

Bruce just nodded at him. "So, why did the Joker threaten me?"

"We believe he is targeting the most powerful in the city and that includes you."

"Has he named me specifically?"

"Yes, yes he has."

"Well, let me know how I can be of any help to your office."

"I will be in touch."

* * *

He went to work as he would normally, checking numbers with Fox and attending meetings. Whenever his mind was thinking about her, he tried immediately to change his train of thought. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. However painful this might have been for her - although it didn't look like it had much of an impact on her at all - it was the best thing for her.

"Everything alright Bruce?" Fox asked him.

"Yeah." He snapped out of it. "I actually have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I need something, a drug of some sort, that will knock someone unconscious immediately."

"Are you talking about a short-distance or long-distance approach?"

"Whichever is more effective."

"The army developed some gas agents that can take out a combat enemy."

"But?"

"It's messy. You need to make sure it's just you and that person in the room otherwise everyone will be effected. If you're outside, it might not work depending on how far away your enemy is. It might be too diluted."

"What's the alternative."

"Using a syringe. Rohypnol or Ketamine are very reliable."

"Roh...what?"

"They're commonly known as date rape drugs. You can put them in drinks, but I'm guessing you're not going to have a drink with this person. So your best bet would be to inject it. The drug is absorbed immediately into the blood stream. The person is out in less than a minute."

"For how long?"

"Depends on the strength. Minutes, hours..."

"Chance of death?"

"Minimal if we calculate the dosage correctly. Do you have the persons weight?"

"I could estimate it."

"That works. Male or female."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Lucius' question.

"Male I take it then." Fox continued. "I'll have it ready in less than an hour."

* * *

"You look nervous, Alfred." Bruce smiled at his old butler.

"I am. I don't have a death wish like you sir, so yes, I am nervous."

He chuckled at the butler again, checking his watch. The 48 hour warning was almost over. _Where was the maniac?_

"How much longer?" Alfred asked.

"5 hours before the time is up."

"Maybe he is not going to do it today?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn't be like him. He would see that as not keeping his promise in a weird way."

"Fascinating. Maybe you two should exchange notes?"

He laughed at Alfred's nervous energy. Situations like these did not make him nervous - it was emotions that he feared far more than this. This - he was good at.

He looked at the outside cameras he had installed and suddenly they showed two officers on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood.

"Showtime." He said getting up.

Alfred sighed and walked into his hiding position.

Bruce readied himself for what was to come. He doubted the Joker would just walk into the door.

In that moment three masked men came crashing through the window, punching him. He could have easily beat them all but that would have made it too obvious, so he threw punches, some successful, some less so.

Two men grabbed him, holding him by his arms. They were strong and well-trained but he could fight them off in no time. Instead he let them hold him while the third punched him in the stomach, landing a strong hit to his kidney. He leaned over in pain, embracing the ringing pain as a punishment for how he had treated Cat.

"Mr Wayne." The high-pitched voice said out of the darkness.

The men stopped beating him and turned towards the voice, still holding him.

"Who is this?" He demanded in an angry voice, well aware who was hiding in the shadows.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Mr Wayne."

"What do you want? Money? I can give you money."

"Hahahahahaah! Money! Money makes the world go 'round... Not for me... Money is so trivial. Does all that money make you happy?"

"What do you want from me then?"

"Oh no, I don't want anything from you. I'm here to give you things."

"Give me things?"

Suddenly one of the clowns punched him again, he winced in pain.

"You see, I live for pain. That's why I don't believe in guns. They're too quick."

Bruce was trying to see his face but the Joker was still hiding.

"Physical torture is fun but with guys like you... Look at you, my guys are punching you and it doesn't seem to bother you too much. Sure you're in pain but that's not the amount of pain I'm looking for."

"So. you're here to torture me? Get it on then."

"See! That's what I thought you might say. You're taking pain in stride. That's no fun."

_What in the world was he planning?_

Suddenly the Joker appeared from the darkness. This was not at all what he had expected. He was wearing a Santa costume. It looked old and worn way too many times.

"Ta-da! Or should I say - ho-ho-ho! Hahahahahahah!"

"You're the ugliest Santa I've ever seen, I'll give you that."

One clown punched him in the face, his nose started bleeding.

"No, no... Not the face. I need his face for the finale. Carving a smile on the face of Gotham's prince."

Bruce spit some of the blood on the floor.

"Alright freak, let's cut this short."

The work _freak _unnerved the Joker.

His mouth was twitching. "I'm not a freak..." His long tongue licking his scars frantically. "But glad you want to get the show on the road. For every question you get right I have a present for you in my bag."

He was holding a black trash bag over his shoulder.

"What if I don't want your presents."

"You'll get them anyway. Let's play! First question..."

"I'm not going to be part of your game. Do you want to kill and torture me - be a man and do it already, freak."

The clown's eyes flickered with anger.

"I didn't want to do this already, but you don't give me another choice." He came towards him and pulled a knife.

"What's your final answer?" The Joker asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Bruce responded.

The blade slipped between his rips, ripping through his flesh. He welcomed the pain, knowing the Joker wasn't going to kill him yet. He had other plans and he wanted to learn more about the crazy clown before taking control.

"See. I get nothing. I stab you and it seems like you're enjoying it."

"Sorry I can't satisfy your sick fantasies." He said breathing in sharply under the pain.

"Oh don't worry. You will in a minute." He walked back to the plastic bag laughing hysterically.

He grabbed something out of the bag.

"Catch." He said while he threw the thing at Bruce, who obviously couldn't catch it since two men were restraining his hands.

Whatever it was, hit his face before falling to the ground.

"She had no idea visiting you would be the death of her." He laughed again.

Bruce stared on the ground, a female hand lying in front of him. His head was spinning. _Don't let it be Cat's! _He tried to focus his eyes but he felt he was close to losing consciousness. _Focus! Do her hands look like that? _His eyes were finally able to focus. _That wasn't her hand. Was it? _It was hard to tell from this angle. Had he been too late? Did he fail to protect her?

"Ah! There it is!" The Joker said gleefully, taking in a deep breath as if he was trying to suck in all the pain. "This is the stuff." He came up to him again, grabbing Bruce's face in his hand, his fingers holding tightly onto his face, his eyes opened wide.

"Tell me about her. Was she your girlfriend? Huh? Were you two in love?"

Bruce spat in his face. The Joker wiped it off, letting go of his face walking back to his bag.

"Seems to me you were a good boy all year. You deserve more presents."

Under hysterical laughter he rolled a head towards Bruce, like a bowling ball.

Bruce's stomach was in knots - but he was relieved at the same time. It wasn't Cat. It was Helena.

Remorse rippled through his body - he hadn't been able to protect her. Her head coming to a rest in front of his feet, her pretty face pale and lifeless, her blonde hair soaked in blood.

He closed his eyes in pain.

"Why don't you pick on someone your strength?" Batman asked appearing out of the darkness.

"You came!" The Joker said in joy.

Bruce felt the clowns around him nervously shifting by the sight of Batman. The plan was working. In one quick movement he freed himself from their grip, knocking all three to the ground while the Joker was focused on Batman.

"Let's play." He said while he was running towards Batman with a knife.

Bruce jumped at him, tripping him. They struggled for a second, Bruce trying to seem less powerful than he really was. Batman walked up, taking out a syringe. Bruce held the Joker's neck to the side and Batman administered the drug.

The Joker immediately started to slowly nod off until he was unconscious. Bruce exhaled and let go off him.

Alfred removed the mask.

"There is no way to breath through this bloody mask."

Bruce laughed. "You make a pathetic Batman, I have to say."

"Well, you make horrible plans. Thank you for waiting until the crazy clown was running towards me with a knife. Much appreciated sir." Alfred said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You're welcome."

Alfred's expression changed into a serious, concerned look. "Why did you wait so long before you gave me the go-ahead?"

"I wanted more information on him. See how he ticks."

"It seemed to me, sir, you wanted to get tortured."

Bruce hated how well his butler knew him.

"That's ridiculous Alfred."

"You wanted to experience the physical pain to make the emotional subside for a moment."

Bruce bit his lips together, looking down on his white shirt, soaked in blood.

"I'm worried about you, Master Wayne. Not having anyone you care for in your life, it's not natural."

"Imagine this was her!" He pointed at the body pieces on his floor. "What then? Huh? I might feel less sorry for myself but I risk someone else's life in the process? I couldn't live with myself."

He grabbed a blanket, slowly putting it over her head, anguish on his face.

"I've cost the lives of too many innocent already." He said silently, wondering who would miss Helena. He imagined her parents finding out, crying in each other's arms. All because of him.

"We should call the police, Master Wayne."

"Yah." He said taking a deep breath and standing up. "Before we can do that, you should change out of that though. You look ridiculous."

Alfred looked down on himself in the Batman suit. "I never wanted to put the damn thing on in the first place."

Now came the second act of his plan. _Bruce Wayne survives attack from Joker. _He could already see the headline. He had made Gordon promise he wouldn't tell the press about the threat from the Joker, making it rather look like a freak attack. By 'the press', he had of course meant her. If she knew that the Joker threatened his life she would be able to put two and two together.

* * *

I woke up after a restless night. It took a second for the pain to hit me again as if my body wanted to remind me of the loss. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare I was about to wake up from.

I spent most of the day in bed, trying to watch TV to distract my brain from the feelings and my eyes from crying.

At some point during the day I managed to stop crying but there was no relief. The pain had made room for numbness. Nothing felt important. Nothing felt worth getting out of bed for. It was like a huge part of my body had been ripped out and I would never be whole again.

Granted the feeling wasn't entirely new. I had break-ups before. The pain was never getting any easier to deal with. Luckily, I knew I would indeed survive it though. I had been through this before. Yet, this time around it seemed even more heart wrenching. _Maybe it was the fact that he had cheated on me?_ I had never been cheated on before. That wasn't it though. I had never felt this way for someone before. _Could I have really been this wrong about him?_

Around 9pm I drug my body into the shower. Tomorrow was coming, whether I was ready for it or not.

When I got out of the shower, my phone rang.

"Where are you?" Peter asked frantically.

"Home. Why?"

"We need you ASAP."

"Why, what happened?"

"Bruce Wayne was attacked by the Joker."

I had no idea I could feel more pain than I was already experiencing, but for some reason it was possible. I felt silent tears running down my face.

"Is he..." I swallowed hard. "Is he ok?"

His answer seemed to take forever. My knees shaking.

"I'm not sure. We just heard a bunch of units being dispatched to his apartment. Can you go? I know you two are close so let me know if this hits too close to home."

I sunk to the floor, holding part of my towel in front of my face so Peter wouldn't hear me crying.

"Cat?" He asked after a few seconds.

I took a deep breath. "I'm on my way."

"Ok. Bill is already en-route."

* * *

It was the longest cab-ride of my life - even longer than the one the night before. He couldn't die. That was not an option. I was shaking with panic. I had texted Bruce but got no response.

His apartment building was surrounded by police, bystanders and press. I tried to find Gordon but couldn't spot him. I ran to the next best cop.

"Hi I'm with WCX 8, can you tell me Mr Wayne's condition?" Just asking that question brought me close to tears.

"Sorry ma'am. We're not allowed to give that information out."

My heart was beating out of my chest. I ran to Bill.

"Do we have any update?" I asked him breathlessly.

He shook his head. "You alright?" He asked me.

"Of course I am."

"Just checking since you two are "friends" and all." He said making air quotes.

I ignored his comment. "We need to get closer to the entrance."

I pushed through the crowds, wishing I could just run up those stupid stairs. I couldn't handle the suspension any more, I was worried sick.

I saw police officers walking down the stairs.

"Get ready." I said to Bill my eyes glued to what I would see. _If it's a body bag, I might faint_. The SWAT team was slowly making it out of the building. My breath was shallow, my veins pumping with adrenaline.

"A stretcher!" someone yelled.

_Stretcher was good, right?_ I watched through the windows as the officers carried the stretcher down, still not able to see who was on the stretcher - if anyone.

Then I saw it. A body bag.

My heart sunk, I stared at the stretcher in disbelief. The crowd went silent. My knees gave in as I sunk to the ground. I had no tears left to cry. I felt empty. Over my IFB I could hear the live news coverage back at the station.

"We are seeing a body bag being carried out of Wayne's apartment but at this point we don't want to jump to any conclusions. We do not know if Mr Wayne lost his life tonight."

"Cat?" Bill asked quietly since we were live on the air, checking on me with one eye.

I held up my hand signaling him not to worry about me. I was so angry, I wanted to find the clown myself and kill him or maybe he would kill me instead, taking this pain away from me.

"Cat." He said a little louder. "Dude can you hold this for a second?" He passed the camera to a guy next to him. "Yeah just hold it like that."

He picked me up under my arms. "It's not him." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I looked at him confused, way too exhausted to understand what he was saying.

"Look, that's not a grown person. Do you see how...it's just one little bulge under the bag? That's not the size of a whole man. I've watched enough CSI to know what body bags look like."

I looked at the bag and saw what he meant. _That was definitely not his whole body. What if the Joker had cut him up?_ My stomach twisted and turned at the thought.

"Ok? Stay with me." Bill looked at me concerned.

I nodded. He grabbed the camera again.

"Cat?" Peter asked over the IFB.

"Yeah?" I answered over the microphone into the studio's control room.

"You ready to go live soon?"

I was a million years away from going live.

"I have no idea what we're dealing with here. I think you'll benefit more from the images than from me speculating what is happening."

I was praying he would agree with it.

"Fair enough. Be ready though."

"I am." I lied, my eyes still glued to the entrance.

Suddenly, I saw Gordon. _Finally!_ Behind him was a man in a suit with expensive looking shoes. I immediately recognized the way he walked, tears of relief rolling down my face.

"Is it him?" Bill asked, noticing my tears and my smile.

"Yes." I nodded, not caring anymore about what I looked like right now. "Peter, it's Wayne he's alive. We can go live asap."

"Ok - Dan we're cutting into programming, Wayne's alive." I heard him over my IFB.

Finally I could see more of Bruce's body, his white shirt was soaked in blood. It was unbuttoned and his body was bandaged. It looked like he had a stab wound - one section of the bandage also soaked in blood. He was escorted by police to the ambulance.

"It's Wayne!" Someone in the crowd yelled and many started to clap.

I grabbed my microphone and pushed closer towards the entrance.

He looked like he had suffered through a lot, his immaculate body looked even more beaten-up than normal, a bruise on his face, dried-up blood on his nose. It wasn't the physical injuries I noted, it was his pain-ridden eyes. _What had the Joker done to him?_

He walked out the door, police officers holding the door open for him, walking with him towards the ambulance, shielding him from the crowd.

When he walked closer, the journalists next to me started yelling questions. I didn't manage to ask him anything, just standing there holding my microphone.

He walked towards us,his eyes searching the crowd until they came to a hold on me.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm lucky to be alive and grateful for the hard work of our men and women in uniform."

He just looked at me.

"Was the Batman involved today?" I asked him.

"You can say that but I think the whole operation would have gone a lot smoother if that guy in the bat costume would have just let these fine men and women do their job instead of making a side show of himself."

He nodded at me and left, the other reporters yelling questions at him. He got into the ambulance, sitting down. His eyes met mine again before the doors shut.

"10 back." Peter said in my ear.

"We're now going live to Catherine Hunter who has been on the scene. Catherine what do we know so far?"

"Well Dan, not much. We still haven't heard from police. But as you just saw, Mr Wayne is doing fine. He seemed to have sustained non-life threatening injuries. As far as I could tell from here, it looked like mostly bruises and one stab wound. But the fact that he was not on a stretcher but walking on his own is an indicator that medical personnel felt his injuries are not life-threatening."

"We did see a body bag earlier. What can we make of that?"

"I would be speculating at this point, Dan. The only thing we know for sure right now is that Bruce Wayne survived a brutal attack by the man known as the Joker. As you heard Mr Wayne explain a second ago, the Batman was present. We also saw SWAT team members. But we don't know if the Joker has been captured or not. We're waiting for more information from police who are clearing the scene before they address the press. Dan?"

"Catherine thank you. We will of course keep checking in on this ongoing story. If you're just tuning in, Bruce Wayne has survived an attack from the Joker..."

I turned down my IFB, watching the lights of the ambulance slowly disappear in the distance.

* * *

"Could you lie down, sir?" The man in the ambulance asked him, pointing on the stretcher.

"Sure."

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't even have gone to the hospital for this, but the media circus was part of this, so he obliged.

As the ambulance was speeding through Gotham, her face haunted him. Her eyes were glued to his, looking at him with relief. How he had wished to be able to walk up to her, kiss her and hold her close in his arms. The image of the Joker throwing Helena's hand at him flickered through his mind. For a moment, he thought it was Cat's. _This is why I am doing all of this _\- he reminded himself. If the Joker found out he had feelings for her, she would be the one in a plastic bag, cut up in tiny pieces. He winced in pain at the thought, swallowing hard.

"We're almost there Mr Wayne," the guy in the ambulance said, noticing his pain-ridden facial expression.

_If only the reason for the pain was his stab wound._

* * *

Police brought out the Joker on a stretcher, since he was unconscious. Gordon gave a short press conference.

"A young woman named Helena Stevens was found dead at the scene. We believe the Joker had killed her earlier and brought her to Mr Wayne's penthouse. The investigation is ongoing." Gordon said.

I immediately googled her name and when the image popped up, I gasped. It was the blonde woman from the night before. The Joker must have seen her leave his apartment. I clicked on a couple of other links and found an entry from a high-end escort agency. _He had booked her?_

_Was this an elaborate scheme? If so - why not simply break up with me? Why did he have to be so brutally hurtful?_ None of it mattered - whatever had been between us was over. He was alive - that was more important than any of this. Although it felt like he had died to me - he had disappeared from my life. After being such an important part in it for the last weeks and months, he had just vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and thanks for following this story! Sorry this chapter took a while. It's the longest so far, because I decided to keep this party scene together, rather than splitting it up. Hope you enjoy it! :) _**

* * *

I was numb and when I wasn't numb, I felt depressed. I had no idea how much room in my life I had given him and now that he was gone - I felt like a massive emptiness had spread in my life, like a cancer eating away on everything.

It had been a month since the night the Joker had attacked Bruce and things in Gotham were relatively calm for a change. With the Joker behind bars and the mob out of business, the city was without organized crime for the first time in a long time.

The Batman had been very busy of late, even hunting down lesser criminals. He might be getting bored.

Over the last weeks, I had buried myself in work, trying to forget about Bruce, to little success. Even after everything that had happened between us and all the horrible things he had said to me, I couldn't un-love him. I wasn't able to just press a stop button on my feelings for him. A month had passed but the feeling of numbness and sadness had not eased. I had even lost some weight because I wasn't hungry most of the time. My world felt shaken and incomplete without him.

I also had tried to research more on what happened that night, but Gordon wasn't very cooperative.

_"Were you aware of a threat against Bruce Wayne before the attack?" _I had asked Gordon.

_"No, I was not." _

_"Then why did you have a unit outside his apartment complex that night?" _

_"Mr Wayne is practically royalty in this city. We have units looking out for him on and off, especially in a time when a crazy clown is roaming the streets."_

I knew Gordon was lying. I'm sure there was a threat against Bruce and that's why he wanted to protect me - otherwise it might have been me in cut-up pieces. In my heart I just knew that wasn't the real Bruce that night.

He had claimed that he lied about losing someone, that there was no Andrea. I researched car jacking victims named Andrea over the last 15 years. But none of them could have been it. The first Andrea that popped up had a record as a drug dealer - the second was a prostitute and the third was 63 years old.

_He had lied! He never lost anyone. _

It made no sense - his pain seemed so real when he had told me about her. But maybe this was just me clinging on desperately to the image of Bruce I had? The man that I had fallen head-over-heels for. I wasn't sure anymore, not sure if I could trust my gut instinct.

_Maybe he was really that shallow and that's why he was one of the most high-profile playboys out there? Maybe he had even fooled me? _

Sam was skyping me on a regular basis, concerned about my well-being.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some sad, lonely cat-lady or something."

She laughed. "You don't have any cats."

"So that's the only part of that list that you disagree with?"

"I think you need to go on a date - get yourself out there again."

"I'm not ready for that yet." The truth was, right now, I felt I would never be ready for that. There was something about Bruce that I had never felt before for anyone.

"Something. Anything. Leave your house for something else than work."

I nodded in thoughts. "He was lying."

Sam looked at me confused. "About which part exactly? He gave so many versions of who he is - I can't keep up."

"Andrea - the woman he claimed to have lost. I looked into it. There was never an Andrea."

"Doesn't mean that all that shit he was saying that night to you was true."

I sighed. "I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Who cares. You deserve someone better. Leave him in his convoluted emotional chaos."

"Easier said than done. I'm not only dealing with missing him, I'm also questioning myself. Can I trust my gut instinct? I don't know anymore."

"I get it. But that's why I think you should just go on a date or something. That way you see that it's not you - it's him. He's the crazy one. I mean - I would question my sanity after an hour with the guy in a room by the sounds of it."

"I never questioned my sanity…" I protested.

"You know what I mean."

I was definitely not ready to go on a date with anyone - but maybe it was time to stop researching things on Bruce. _Stop trying to find an explanation to this madness! _

I had been alone before many times, but I had never felt this lonely - as if he had taken a huge part of me and I would never be whole again.

I needed to distract myself and work seemed like the perfect excuse. Maybe I was going to finally solve the biggest mystery in Gotham - who was the Batman? I had spent weeks researching his identity, to little success.

_"I know who he is," Gordon said to me. "He's the Batman."_

_"Don't you want to know who is behind the mask?"_

_"Sure. But to me, his work is more important than finding his true identity." _

Gordon had been more friendly and helpful of late, which was surprising because he wasn't known as a press-friendly person.

I continued my research. Who could he be? He must have money to pay for all his toys. Or he must have friends with money.

A quick research found that there were 492 billionaires nationwide - over half of them were in Gotham, one of them - of course - Bruce Wayne. Even reading the name made me ace. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This could take forever... I had no clear lead, aside from the money. It could be anyone of these guys. It would have been smart to just leave it alone at this point - and in fact that's what a normal person would have done. But I wasn't normal - I felt broken in so many ways that I felt I was far from normal. The sadness and emptiness followed me around like a dark cloud. So instead of ending the research, I spent weeks looking into the finances of these billionaires, waiting for any irregularities. His identity wasn't Gotham's best kept secret for no reason. He was smart in covering his tracks. The money could be coming from anywhere. Foreign investments. Hidden in some company's assets... Frustrated I threw all the files in a box, kicking it in my closet. After weeks, I had found nothing.

* * *

It was a cold Sunday when I went grocery shopping, which consisted of not much food and a bottle of white wine. I was standing in front of the sushi isle, a picture of Bruce bringing sushi over to my place rushing through my head, which I tried to push aside quickly, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Miss Hunter."

It was Alfred. I turned around, looking at the compassionate face of the old butler. I was so happy to see him, I was about to hug him.

Over the last weeks, it was like Bruce had been a figment of my imagination and seeing Alfred made him more real. He was out there somewhere, about to have dinner himself - only that his was probably a lot better than mine.

"Alfred, so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Very well miss thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Good," I lied.

I didn't want to ask how Bruce was doing so there was a second of awkward silence between us instead.

"Could I buy you a cup of coffee?" Alfred asked me.

I didn't see that coming. "Um...sure..."

"Great. I know a great place just around the corner from here."

"You didn't run into me here by chance, did you?" I observed.

He didn't say anything but just smiled at me.

* * *

We sat down in the coffee place and I was still confused what Alfred wanted from me.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Everything he said was always so proper and polished.

"I am here to ask you a favor. Now I know, I have no right to ask anything from you." He said, concerned wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"What is it, Alfred?"

He sighed. "Don't give up on him."

I really didn't see that coming. I just stared at him, not sure what to say.

He sighed again, shaking his head. "I was not going to say anything to you. You probably have enough to worry about. I was hoping his condition was going to improve…"

"His condition?" _Had his stab wound not healed properly?_

"Ever since that night - he is just not the same. I have never seen him like this. I know he said many hurtful things…"

"…but they weren't true." I finished his sentence.

He looked at me surprised, a smile on his lips. "You know."

"Yes, wasn't too hard to figure out. He hired an escort. I looked her up. But that doesn't un-do what he said and how he acted."

Alfred nodded. "I understand."

"He lied about so many things that at this point I don't even know what to believe anymore. Saying he lost someone when he didn't…who does that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "He said he lost someone? Who?"

"Andrea - his first love. Bla, bla… I fell for that."

He smiled at me. "You didn't fall for anything, Ms Hunter. He really did lose someone. Only her name wasn't Andrea."

I looked at him in shock. "What was her name?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't say. Master Wayne would kill me for talking to you as it is. But here is what I can say - he is so worried about protecting you and protecting himself from loss, that he'd rather cut you right out of his chest - no matter how painful."

"Did he know the Joker was about to attack him?"

He nodded. _I knew it! _

I sighed. "Well, all that is to little use. Even if I could forgive him - he still doesn't want to be with me."

He laughed. "That is all he wants, miss. I have never seen him like this. He just doesn't allow himself to be with you."

"Well, either way, not much I can do about."

"Indeed there isn't. But as someone who cares very deeply for Master Wayne, I ask you to please don't give up on him quite yet. He is like a son to me and I feel protective of him and seeing him in this much pain…it pains me. But I can't change his mind. You might not either. But maybe time will and I would just hate for you to shut your heart to him entirely."

_So far I had been terrible at shutting my heart to him at all - let alone "entirely"._

* * *

Another month had passed and Gotham was covered in snow and icy temperatures, resembling very much the emotional arctic tundra inside of me.  
I did not feel any better - maybe even worse. I was getting worried about my sanity. _Was I slowly losing it? Was this my one shot at happiness? Did we only get one soul-mate in life and I had met mine and that was it? _

Luckily I had not run into Bruce ever since that night, but of course I would see him in the press every once in a while.  
_"Bruce Wayne ringing the bell at the stock exchange…" one of the anchors said. "It's great to see him doing so well after everything that happened to him."_

Images of him, looking way too handsome for his own good flickered over the screen.

"_And may I say, he looks great too." The female anchor added, smiling. _

_Don't remind me! _

* * *

"That is it!" Sam said to me during our Skype session.

"What?"

"I've had it! No more sad Cat!"

"I'm sorry, was I talking about him?" I felt like I hadn't mentioned his name in weeks.

"I wish! That would give me something to work with. You seem completely emotionless. It scares the shit out of me, Cat!"

"Sorry. I'm fine."

"You're so far away from fine… It's like you're on a planet where that word doesn't exist."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I don't know… Be mad! Burn pictures of him!"

I didn't have "mad" in me. There was nothing in me left. Sam had hit the nail on the head - I was emotionless. Numb.

"I could try." I said.

"I'm coming to Gotham and I'm taking you to the Christmas Ball."

"What? How in the world did you get tickets to that?" The annual Gotham Christmas Ball was the time when the who-is-who from all over the country showed up. It was one of the biggest events of the year and one of the biggest parties. Bruce was not interested in events like these so I would not run into him.

"You heard me! My colleague had tickets and gave me two and I decided this would be the perfect distraction for you."

* * *

A week later, Sam arrived in Gotham. We had brunch, went shopping for outfits for the gala - momentarily I felt somewhat better. I hated that he made me feel this way!

Sam dragged me into stores I usually couldn't afford. She was a very successful lawyer, money wasn't really an issue for her.

"We have a winner!" I announced in the fitting room.

"Let's see it." Sam said, coming out of the other fitting room.

"What do you think?" It was a dark blue, one-shoulder dress. It had a long slit at the leg, expensive-looking glitter appliqué on the side that looked like water.

"Holy shit! If we can't get you laid tonight then I don't know." Sam said.

"Wait a minute… No one said anything about getting laid." I shook my head vehemently.

"We'll see about that. You know how many hot guys are going to be at this thing tonight? You won't remember who Bruce Wayne is tomorrow."

The thought of sleeping with someone else made my stomach turn.

"Tomorrow you're going to be like _\- Bruce who? _Say it with me - _Bruce who?"  
_  
I crossed my arms in front of me and just shook my head at her.

"No? I thought I was clever… Help me get out of this disaster of this dress, then." She pointed at the zipper of her dress.

* * *

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce sat in his leather chair in the darkness, staring into Gotham's night sky.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Alfred asked him.

Answering that question seemed like a lot of work. He took a deep breath. "Enjoying the skyline of Gotham, Alfred."

"I don't think the word "enjoy" applies to anything regarding you anymore, Sir. I think of words like miserable, sad, lonely…"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at the butler.

"…brokenhearted, depressed, heavyhearted…"

"I get the point, Alfred." He interrupted the butler.

"I think it's time to do something about that."

"If you're suggesting I talk to her…"

"I am not. I am merely suggesting you go out in the world again."

"There is nothing out there for me."

"Not true. There is miss Catherine Hunter."

Her name stung like a blade. He took a sharp breath in.

Alfred continued: "Miss Hunter isn't Miss Dawes. She is alive. She is out there."

"She is out there because I am not around her. That's what is keeping her safe. We've had this conversation a million times…"

"Which is why, sir, I think you should get out there again. Now I excepted you wouldn't go out for fun - so how about chasing some criminals?"

"Unless you have a lead on something I don't…" He had outdone himself over the last two months, spending every night hunting bad guys, to the point of total exhaustion. It was the only thing that made the pain stop for a little while and it was the reason he did this in the first place - so he could be Batman and she could be safe. He had fought so hard that Gotham's streets were safer than they had ever been. There was nobody to chase anymore.

"I do, sir." Alfred smiled at him triumphantly. "Fox gave me a tip the other day. It looks like the mob is trying to revitalize their life savings. White-collar crime… Rumor has it they might be interested in doing business with a billionaire from Russia."

"I'll look into him."

"May I suggest that you meet him when he's in town, sir?"

"When is that?"

"He is scheduled to attend the Christmas Ball, sir."

He hated events like these but at least it gave him something to distract himself.

"Fine, let them know I'm going."

"Just you sir?"

Unfortunately, he had a playboy reputation to uphold. "No, put three more on the list."

"Very well sir."

* * *

Sam and I arrived at the ball, which was completely over the top. From the red carpet at the entrance, to the giant, real trees inside the massive hall.

"Who has real trees at a party?" I asked Sam confused.

"It's a winter wonderland theme, hence the ice sculptures and trees with stars on them."

"Why not get a regular Christmas tree?"

"That would be a little too cliche. Let's go to the bar."

I looked at the bar.

"What does a hedge have to do with winter wonderland?" I asked while I looked at the bartender, serving drinks in front of a hedge which was also a shelf for several bottles.

"The bar itself is an ice sculpture." She pointed at the bar, which was indeed made of ice and lit up in different colors.

Sam smiled at my confusion.

"What can I get you ladies?" The hot bartender, wearing all black, asked us.

"What can you recommend?" Sam asked, smiling.

The bartender immediately picked up on her vibe, leaning forward, putting his hands on either side of her. I rolled my eyes - this was happening every time we went out together. Before I knew it she was off flirting with some guy while I was sipping cocktails by myself.

"Our special today is a cocktail I invented actually. It's spicy and refreshing with enough Tequila to make it a good night."

"We take two of those."

"Coming right up." He said without breaking her gaze.

I sighed looking around and in that moment I saw James - out of all the people! I hadn't seen him since our fake date months ago. I had just made excuses of why I wouldn't be able to hang out and he got the hint and stopped calling. He was talking to another guy, when his gaze caught mine. _Crap! _I smiled at him and he started walking towards me. _Double crap!_

"Miss Hunter! Fancy seeing you here." He said, wearing a perfectly tailored tux.

"Fancy that!"

Sam handed me my drink.

"Oh hi James!"

"Sam! Good to see you. How are things at Howard and Associates?"

"Business as usual. How is saving the world?"

He laughed. "Not bad."

"Well, great seeing you."

"You are leaving?" He asked confused.

"No, no. Just...occupied with hot bartenders." She winked at me before returning to the bar.

_Thanks Sam, as always._

James and I just stood there in silence for a second. _This was awkward. _

"So, how are things with you?" He asked into the silence.

_Horrific, I feel empty all the time and sometimes don't see a reason to get out of bed. That wasn't going to work. _"Great." I lied. "How about you?"

"Things are going well."

I nodded, taking a sip of my spicy cocktail.

"You look fantastic by the way." He said his eyes scanning me.

"Thanks. You look very dapper yourself."

"This old thing." He pointed at his tux and waved his hand.

I laughed, followed by another awkward silence. How I wished it was Bruce, not James, standing in front of me.

"Wanna check out the fire spitter?"

"What? They have a fire spitter? What the hell is this party?"

He laughed. "I know right. As if a normal party is just not cool enough for the Upper East Side folks anymore."

"You only have music and booze? What a snooze fest."

He laughed again.

"Exactly. So lame."

"Let's see this." I said, taking another sip from my drink, hoping the effect of the burning liquor would soon kick in.

* * *

"What do we know about him?" Bruce asked Alfred as he was closing the cuff links on his tuxedo shirt.

"Sergei Medved, made his money in the oil industry. Loves anything that money can buy..."

"Including power..."

"Correct, sir."

This should be fairly easy. _Make a grande entrance a la Bruce-eccentric-billionaire-Wayne, meet Medved, arrange future business meeting, get out._ A simple plan, but that still didn't mean he actually wanted to do it. He would rather get punched in the face than go to a gala with Gotham's social elite.

"Your friends for the evening have arrived, sir." Alfred said, referring to the three socialites Bruce had found for this occasion.

He sighed. "I'll be there in a minute."

Alfred nodded and left.

Bruce looked at his reflection in the mirror, hating the face that stared back at him. He knew it was the right thing to push Cat away from him, but that didn't make him hate himself any less for what he said to her. It also didn't replace the emptiness he felt ever since she was out of his life. Deep frown lines formed on his forehead. He looked older. He took a deep breath, trying to put the mask back on before going out there and playing the role of Bruce Wayne.

He walked out, putting on a fake smile, greeting them.

"Good evening ladies."

The three women turned around to face him. They were all gorgeous in their own way. One blonde, one brunette, the other black. All of them were immediately making eyes at him but it meant absolutely nothing to him, nothing in his body responded to them. If he was honest with himself, hed rather they weren't here.

He put his arms around two of them. "Ready to have some fun?"

The women, all dressed in tight dresses and very high heels, giggled in response.

"Yes, let's do it." One of them said, while putting her hand on his chest.

He never got used to women who were drawn to money like moths to light. If he wasn't a billionaire, none of them would be here.

He remembered when Cat said she wasn't impressed by his money. The pain rippled through his body again. Just thinking about her was painful.

"Let's go." He said waving Alfred over to get to the car.

Quick and easy - he reminded himself. Get in, make grande entrance, meet Medved, get out.

* * *

An hour had passed and I had my fair share of alcohol in me but I was not drunk. I never liked being drunk, because I never liked the feeling of losing control. I was drinking more than I normally would though, needing the alcohol to take the emptiness and numbness away, just for one night.

I felt a little tipsy, my worries a littler further away from me. James was cracking jokes and enjoyed myself as much as the circumstances allowed. Although he seemed perfect, I didn't feel myself drawn to him in the slightest. What was wrong with me? Was I looking for 'broken'? Was I looking for 'complicated'? In a weird way he made me miss Bruce even more, reminding me of the intense connection we had and the lack thereof between me and James. I could tell James was still into me, which made it even harder. If only I liked him... But whenever I even thought about what it would feel like to kiss him, my stomach was in knots.

He was asking me another insightful question. Before I could continue this evening, I needed to order another glass of wine.

* * *

Bruce and his ladies arrived at the party. He was walking on the red carpet with them, his arms around the hips of two of them.

Once inside he quickly went to the VIP area, where he suspected Medved. It didn't take long for him to spot the Russian man in his late 50s, surrounded by women in short, skin-tight dresses and numerous men that looked like his security guards.

He pulled the blonde girl by the side.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want." She said a little too willingly.

"Take this glass of red wine and walk by that gentleman over there and then drop it accidentally on him."

She looked at him confused.

"He's an old buddy of mine." He continued smiling at her.

"Ah! You're playing a prank on him." She said laughing, leaning into his chest. "I'm on it." She said, winking at him and grabbing the glass of wine. She walked up to Medved, turned around, winking at Bruce again. _Dear God, don't be so obvious! _She walked a little further, spilling some of the wine on Medved, who jumped up.

"What the...? Do you know how much this suit was?" He asked in a thick Russian accent. "Are you stupid?"

Bruce walked up to him. "Sorry pal. My fault. I make sure you're more than compensated for it." He said putting an arm around the blonde girl.

Medved studied his face.

"You know how girls are," he continued. "They have not a care in the world, leaving the hard work up to us, am I right?"

"As it should be." Medved responded.

He knew this guy was a sexist douchebag.

"Exactly! Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"The prince of Gotham. I have heard of you. Come, sit with me."

Medved was overweight, balding and by the looks of his puffy skin, an alcoholic. Bruce waived the other two girls over.

Medved waived one of his men towards him, saying something in Russian to him. Bruce's Russian was a little rusty these days but he understood that he had just ordered a $3000 bottle vodka.

"So, Mr Wayne, how come we haven't done businesses together so far?"

"Make me a proposal."

"I will have my people contact your people. Is that what you Americans say?"

He nodded. "Rumor has it you're already doing some business deals in the city. I'm guessing a business man of your statue isn't just here for fun."

He smiled at him. "I'm always having fun, Mr Wayne." He said as he groped the woman's boob sitting beside him. Bruce felt adrenaline immediately shoot up in his veins, he was ready to knock the guy out for treating women like that. Instead he put on a fake smile, leaning back, his thumb stroking the inside of the brunette's inner thigh.

"Oh I hear ya."

The plan was working perfectly, Medved was eating out of his hand. It would be so easy to set up a business meeting and get a closer look at his books. White-collar criminals were a piece of cake in comparison to the Joker.

"Ivan!" Sergei commanded one of his security personnel over to him. "Bring her over. In the blue dress." He pointed at someone on the dance floor. Bruce looked who he was pointing at and then it hit him like a truck at 70 mph. It was Cat, looking somehow even more incredible than he remembered, talking to a guy - James - while sipping on her wine. He felt his heart jumping out of his chest. All he could see was her. He wanted to run up to her, apologize and hold her close in his arms and never letting her go. It felt like everything was in slow motion, her delicate hands removed a strand of her silk-like hair from her face, while nodding in response of whatever the idiot had to say to her. Jealousy followed the feeling of longing. Where they together? He hadn't even entertained the idea of her with someone else, simply because it had been already heartbreaking enough to be without her. In that moment he remembered what Sergei had just said. _He cannot call her over here! _

"Pal, you don't wanna do that." He said smiling at him, trying to not sound threatening.

"And why is that?"

_Because I will kill you if you do. That wasn't going to fly as an answer._

"She is a journalist. Unless you want her sniffing around your business...I would stay away from her."

Sergei looked at him for a few seconds without saying anything, before waving Ivan off.

"Then how about you give me one of yours?" Sergei gestured at the three women Bruce had brought. The thought of what he might do to them made him shudder.

"I don't share." He smiled at him.

Sergei laughed.

"I like you."

Bruce smiled, his heart beating at double the speed. All he was able to do was think about Cat.

* * *

The alcohol was slowly taking effect. I was still not drunk but tipsy enough to feel like I didn't care anymore. I was angry. Angry at Bruce. Angry at myself for being so hopelessly in love with him. But at this moment I felt like all I wanted to do was have fun - if only for a few hours.

It was like the saddest version of Cinderella ever - I was going out having fun before returning to my broken, grey world.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, grabbing James by his hand and leading him to the dance floor. I could tell he was surprised - but pleasantly surprised. I felt bad for giving him hope that anything would ever happen between us, but the alcohol pushed the gilt away and I didn't care about anything than dancing right now. The loud bass vibrating through my body, I felt like I was able to let go off all my feeling for the first time in a very long time. James stared at me way too closely... I smiled at him before quickly doing something silly - in this case John Travolta's move from Saturday Night Fever to ease the tension. It worked - he was laughing, in turn making some silly moves himself.

But my distraction worked for only so long before I saw that look in his eyes again. _Crap! _

* * *

He tried to not make it too obvious that he was staring at Cat almost the entire time. He saw that look in Jame's eyes and he was ready to walk over there and knock the guy out. But on what grounds? He pushed her away - what did he expect? He slammed another shot glass of vodka, carefully spacing them out so he wouldn't get drunk. He could have done his usual and pretend to be drinking and not drink anything at all, but after seeing Cat, he welcomed the burning sensation of the vodka.

"Well Mr Wayne, I think we can do some great business together. I'll have something set up with your office before I leave the city."

"Looking forward to it Mr Medved."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us - how do you call it - going clubbing?"

"Thanks, but I already have plans for tonight, if you know what I mean." He said, holding his three women in his arms.

Medved laughed. "I like you!"

With that Medved and his men left. Bruce could leave now, seeing that his mission was accomplished. But he couldn't leave, not as long as Cat was in the same building.

"Why don't you ladies go dancing?" He asked them.

"You're not coming?" One asked disappointed.

"I like to watch." He said, smiling at them.

They giggled and left for the dance floor, downstairs. He stood by the bar, scanning the room for her. She was dancing with James - he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, the jealously slowly eating away on him.

* * *

James moved closer, putting his hand softly on my hip, looking at me closely again. I looked away again, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. _Maybe I should just go home and feel sad for myself in my grey little world again?_

And then I saw him - Bruce! He was standing at the bar, holding on tightly to a glass of some sort, the other hand in his pocket of his perfectly tailored tux. His eyes were burning through mine. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, my heart racing. He didn't look away, continuing to stare at me directly. His eyes seemed on fire. He looked mad. Was he jealous? Jealous of James?

All of a sudden I felt life inside me again that I thought I had lost forever. The way he looked at me made my veins pump with adrenaline and endorphin. I felt like I was tripping on some drug that I had been trying to wean myself off. He was my drug and right now, I was able to get a small hit. I knew nothing was going to happen between us - all I could get was the way he looked at me right now.

Although childish - I wanted to make him more jealous. This was my way of saying - see what you gave up! It was also a way to make his gaze even more intense with the fire of jealousy.

I looked at James, replying his gaze for the first time, moving closer to him. I felt bad for using him like this, but the pumping adrenaline made me crave for more of my drug - Bruce Wayne.

His hands now on both of my hips, I had my arms around his neck. He looked at my lips, I wasn't ready to kiss him yet. I quickly turned around, moving my body slowly against his, his hands on the sides of my body. I looked at Bruce's direction, checking if he was still there. The way he looked at me made me almost gasp. He looked beyond furious, his jawline hard, his dark eyes flickering with jealousy at me. I felt like I was alive for the first time in months. I wished I could just walk up to him, kiss him, but I knew that wasn't an option. As mad as I still was at him for saying all these horrible things to me, the desire to be with him was far greater - only I couldn't.

I leaned against James chest, tilting my neck ever so slightly. James got my hint, leaning forward, gently pressing his lips against my neck as his arms reached around my midsection, holding me against his body.

It wasn't the feeling of his lips on my neck that had my heart racing, but the fact that I knew Bruce was watching and feeling jealous. Knowing I had pushed the envelope, I was almost nervous to open my eyes again to his reaction. When I did, I was still surprised by his facial expression. I didn't know he was able to look even more angry than he had before, but he certainly did. His face was slightly leaning towards his chest, making his eyes stare at me even more directly, his brows in deep frown lines. The glass he had held in his hand before was now empty, both his hands were in his pockets. He never broke the gaze, holding my eyes firmly locked on his.

"There you are." Sam knocked me out of my fantasy world. I gasped in shock.

"You ok?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, totally."

"Good." She said, nodding at James. I wish I could tell her that I wasn't looking more like a human person again because of James...

"Can I borrow Cat for a second?" She asked James.

"Of course."

She pulled me off the dance floor.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad would you be if I'm leaving now?" She asked.

"What?"

"Things with bartender boy are going really well..."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine."

"I mean, looks like you and James are getting along..."

"That's not really it..."

"I have to say, I'm so relieved you're getting that idiot Bruce Wayne out of your head. I was questioning your sanity a little bit there."

I wanted to tell her about Bruce, but after that line, I decided to keep that to myself.

"Yes, I'm all good. You go and have fun."

"You sure? I can totally stay."

"No, no. Tell me all about it tomorrow though!"

"I sure will!"

With that she left and I was trying to look for Bruce, but I couldn't see him.

I walked down the hallway, trying to find the bathroom but instead I was getting lost. I welcomed the little walk through the building as a moment to center myself. What was I going to do now? If Bruce was gone, what would I tell James? _Thanks, I'm going home now. See you around? _

* * *

He hadn't been able to look away. Seeing her with James, his hands on her body - it made his blood boil. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but that didn't mean that wasn't how he was feeling.

He watched her dancing, laughing. It looked like she was doing well, much better than him. The way she was laughing - he wished he had that emotion in him still. But instead - he felt emotionless these days.

_"I am worried that you become more of the bat than the man..." Alfred had said to him. "If you have no one to care about in your life, I fear you are getting more out of touch with your humanity, sir." _

Although he didn't want to agree with the butler, he had felt it already happening. There was no hope in him left, no ray of light. She had taken that with her. He didn't fear death anymore, anything that was taking him away from the pain was a sign of relief.

It had started that night when he had sent her away. He let the Joker torture him, because the physical pain was less of a burden for him than the emotional one. _Becoming more of the bat than the man... _It was true. He had grown colder, more distant, less emotional.

That was until the very moment he saw her again. He felt something inside of him that he hadn't in two months. Hope. His love for her was like light at the end of the tunnel of his life as Batman. For some reason, she made all the madness go away. The harder he was fighting, the more madness he saw. It seemed to never stop. Something about her felt so familiar, like a bastion of calm in a sea of insanity around him.

Staring at her, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell her everything but he knew he couldn't. Seeing James with her was killing him. When he saw James putting a hand on her hip, he was ready to break his arm.

Suddenly, her eyes met his and he felt like there was just him and her in the room. The way her dark eyes sparkled back at him, reminded him of the first time they met, but this time he was unable to look away. It felt too good.

She broke the gaze, looking back at James and he moved closer to her. Bruce felt his hands grip harder onto the glass. Then he saw James' eyes linger on her lips, slowly leaning forward. Adrenaline rushed through his body. If he kissed her, he might break his one rule. Before he could, she turned around moving her body closer to his. Seeing her body slowly move against his made him made his blood boil. He was biting his teeth together so tightly, his jaw started to get sore. His mouth was dry, his heart racing. He was furious - an emotional storm inside of him.

She tilted her head slightly and then James kissed her neck.

It felt like someone had punched him hard and right about now, he wished that was what was happening instead of seeing her with him. He downed the double shot of vodka he had in his hand and slammed the glass on the bar table. His hands balled into fists, he put them in his pockets, as if they were weapons he had to hide. The burning sensation of the booze did little to calm him down. The two emotions he was experiencing right now were driving him crazy. On the one hand he was so jealous, he was ready to kill James, or really anyone who would touch Cat. On the other hand he wanted her so bad that he had a hard time staying so far away from her.

He was not only angry at James for daring to dance with her - he was furious with himself for not being able to shut off his emotions for her.

The way her body looked under the silk fabric drove him mad, her hair dangling on her delicate skin. Images of them having sex in the past flashed through his mind, pumping endorphin into his system.

She looked at him again and he didn't give her the curtesy of looking away. He wasn't able to. He was spellbound by her. He imagined how it would feel like to just walk up to her, take her face in his hands and kiss her, feeling her lips, tasting her... He was clenching his teeth, fighting the urge to just grab her. In that moment a girl walked up to her and asked her something.

He had to get out of here - he slammed another double shot of vodka, wiped his mouth and left the bar, walking towards the three girls he came here with, who were still dancing.

"There you are!" One of them exclaimed.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asked, smiling.

They nodded and made their way to the exit. Even with all the sexual frustration he felt right now, he was not in the slightest bit attracted to any of them, despite the fact that they were objectively extremely good looking.

His eyes kept scanning the room for Cat, but she wasn't on the dance floor anymore.

They walked outside and the cold December air did little to slow down his heart rate. All he could think about was her.

The valet ran to get his Lamborghini.

"Bruce?" One of the girls looked at him annoyed.

"Yah?"

"I've been asking you where we're going next like ten times and you don't answer." She crossed her arms in front of her body in frustration.

She had been talking to him? He hadn't even noticed.

"Wherever you wanna go." He exclaimed with a big, fake smile.

All the girls started to laugh and giggle in excitement.

The valet pulled up in the car. Bruce opened the door for the girls to get in, grabbing the keys from the valet.

He got in the car, starting the engine, wishing Cat was sitting next to him again.

"Oh my God!" One girl exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"I left my phone inside."

_Great. _

"I'll get it. Where did you leave it?" He asked.

"I think in the VIP lounge."

He nodded, dreading going back in there but at the same time excited to possibly catch another glimpse of Cat.

He took the keys and got out of the car.

"She forget her phone." He said to the confused looking valet, throwing the keys back at him. "I shouldn't be long."

* * *

Still in thoughts about what I was going to do next, I decided another drink was in order. I didn't want to go home yet. I knew what awaited me at my apartment - emptiness, sadness. My life had been so dark over the last two months that I could not go back to it. Not yet. At the same time the spark I felt right now was because of Bruce - not James. So why stick around and possibly make it very awkward with James when Bruce had left?

As I took a sip of my wine, an image of Bruce and I in his shower at his summer estate popped up in my mind. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

I walked up some stairs, deciding what I was going to do with the rest of the evening. There were a lot of people, most of them absolutely wasted. The loud music humming in my ears, the beat vibrating through my body - I tried to make my way up the staircase.

"Sorry, this is VIP only," a giant security guy said, stopping me.

I nodded and turned around, trying to make out where I was going in the dim lights. At the end of the staircase I turned a corner and ran into someone, spilling some of my wine on them.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking at the person's shirt which seemed fine since it was white wine. "I can pay for the dry cle..."

_It couldn't be._ It was Bruce. He was standing in front of me, just staring at me. Why did I have to run into him? I wanted to kiss him so bad, my face just inches away from him. I felt my heart rate increase. I was so close to him, I could smell his cologne. His eyes focusing in on me. I had no anger left in me - or at least it was hidden so far away right now that I didn't remember it. All I wanted was him.

He continued to stare at me, almost looking angry.

Without saying anything, he grabbed me by my hand.

"Bruce?" Was all I managed to say. He walked down the hallway with me, not saying a word. What was going on. Just feeling his hand on mine made my heart skip a beat.  
"Where are we going?" Was another question I managed to bring over my lips, but no answer on the other side. Instead, he pulled me inside a restroom. He closed the door and grabbed my face and pulled me towards his lips. His tongue forcing his way into my mouth with an intense urgency. Our tongues met over and over again and I never wanted it to stop. Tasting him, feeling his breath on my skin, it was all I wanted. I felt his heart beating as he pressed my body against his, holding me tightly in his embrace. I couldn't get enough but suddenly he stopped, stepping a big step back, looking to the ground.

"Sorry," was all he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have..."

"Shut up." I interrupted him, walking up to him and kissing him again. I knew the second we would leave the room, things would go back to my grey reality without him. I placed one hand on his chest, which was moving heavily up and down while the other hand opened his belt. He stopped the kiss, grabbing my hand.

"Cat," he said in a pleading voice, his face inches away from mine, his eyes full of desire.

"What?"

He swallowed hard, shaking his head but not saying anything.

I knew he wanted this as much I did, but he was fighting it.

I leaned against his body, bringing my lips even closer to his.

"Stop worrying so much Mr Wayne," I whispered, slowly sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He was standing there motionless, his breath heavy. As our tongues met again, his grip on my hand loosened and I slipped my hand inside his pants, feeling his erection. He groaned. I felt power drunk, holding him in my hand, slowly moving up and down, more in charge of him right now than he was.

"Fuck," he sighed in resignation. As if something in him had been unleashed, he grabbed me and turned me around, lowering my upper body on the marble counter.

He pulled down my panties, pushed two fingers inside of me, while his other hand was on my shoulder, pushing me even deeper into it. My body was practically begging to feel him again.

The movement stopped. I looked at him through the giant mirror. He dropped his pants, his eyes scanning my body. He still looked angry but whatever it was he was angry about, it wasn't as strong as his desire. His lips - before pressed in a tight line - were now opened as he was breathing heavily.

I braced myself for what would come next. I had a feeling it wouldn't be soft and gentle.

My suspicion was confirmed as he placed a hand on my back, pushing me further down on the cold marble counter and pushing himself inside of me with one fast movement.  
I gasped for air as he thrust himself inside me hard and deep. I had forgotten how amazing this felt. After a few months without sex, my body had seemingly suppressed the memory. I held tightly onto the counter as I felt him moving inside of me. His movements were harsher than they had been before, as if he was angry with himself for something.

I also had forgotten how strong he was. Even if I would put all my energies into it, I would not been able to push myself up. He seemed to know this all to well, and took full advantage with fierce movements. One hand still on my back, his other hand grabbed my hips and pulled me even deeper into his movements. I didn't know how much longer I could handle the intensity of his movements, as my body gave in and collapsed underneath him.

But he wasn't done yet. He pulled me up again, turned me around and slowly lowered me on the counter again, pulling my legs up and over his shoulders, then pushing himself inside of me again. It felt so incredible, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. _Maybe in reality I was passed out drunk somewhere and this was just what my mind came up with?_ Even so, if my mind came up with this, I wanted to be passed out drunk every day.

His movements stopped for a second as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie before continuing. I felt my body quivering under his assault.

We had both been waiting so long for this that giving in felt just mind blowing. His eyes were piercing thorough mine, his breath heavier by the minute. I braced my hands against the mirror, pushing my body even closer to his. He closed his eyes and groaned. My legs on either side of his face, he held on to them as he moved even faster and harder. And then I could feel his body shatter in quick jolts as he emptied himself inside of me.

He let slowly go off me, not looking at me. I got dressed again when I looked at him and met his gaze, my heart froze for a second. His eyes were cold and calculated.

"This doesn't change anything," he said as he zipped up his pants again. "Just because I can't control my erection around you doesn't mean we're going to be boyfriend and girlfr..."

"Spare me the fucking speech!" I interrupted him.

He looked at me surprised as he was fixing his tie.

"Can you just stop treating me like I'm some sort of complete idiot?" I asked in a raised voice.

He didn't say anything, looking at me completely startled.

"Cat," I imitated his voice. "I'm an asshole...bla bla...insert something hurtful...insert something even more hurtful."

"That's not what I sound like." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm so over your stupid bullshit! I don't know why you think you needed to end things between us. But I'm a grown woman - I can make decisions for myself. Right now I made the decision to have sex with you in a bathroom. I didn't have the expectations to become "your girlfriend" after this. I had the expectation of having hot sex in a bathroom. Mission accomplished. So lets not ruin hot sex with some bullshit you think you need to tell me. Stop trying to protect me from my own decisions."

He just stared at me in complete bewilderment, both hands frozen on his tie . I left the bathroom feeling pretty great about myself. Not only did I have some of the hottest sex in my life, I also loved getting all those thing that had been on my mind for months now off my chest. With a smile I walked out of the bathroom, proud of myself. All that was immediately blown away when James was walking towards me.

"There you are!" He exclaimed.

_Crap!_ I had completely forgotten about him.

"Um... James..." I avoided eye contact, still standing next to the bathroom door. We needed to get away from the restroom as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry..." I said looking to the ground, my arms crossed in front of my body.

He sighed, correctly interpreting my body language. "It's someone else, isn't it?" He asked calmly. "Just tell me it's not Wayne, the guy is a complete idiot."

In that moment the bathroom door opened. I was ready to disappear into thin air. Bruce walked out, fixing his tie. I was standing in between James and Bruce, the tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

James eyes shot at me and back to Bruce.

"Mr Douglas." Bruce said, nodding at James, his eyes staring at him in a threatening way. I could tell Bruce was loving this - showing James he had no chance with me.

"Mr Wayne." James replied in a tense voice.

I was waiting for Bruce to leave, but he was just standing there, his muscles tense, his eyes still focused on James, his hands in his pocket.

James was equally tense as they were in their staring contest. Both men standing tall with puffed up chests. I felt like I was in a bad movie.

I just stood there, hoping this moment would end soon.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Bruce finally said, fixing his tie way-too-obviously and leaving. It was like he wanted to make a point of fixing his damn tie again to make sure James understood what had just happened between us.

I looked at James and his eyes signaled that he was all-too aware of that.

"James, I'm really sorry." I said.

He shook his head and held up a hand. "Don't. I know everything I need to at this point. I hope he can make you happy." He said and left.

I watched James slowly disappear into the crowd. All the adrenaline and endorphin had vanished. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. I made my way to the doors, when someone grabbed me.

"You're going nowhere." The voice said.

I turned around to see who was holding me by my arm. It was a man in a clown mask. Then I saw several of them, locking the doors. The Joker must have escaped prison.

* * *

Walking towards the exit, he felt like an emotional roller coaster inside.

Why hadn't she pushed him away? When she had bumped into him, her face only inches away from his, her lips slightly parted, he had tried to control himself. He waited for her to yell at him or just leave. Instead she was standing there, staring into his eyes. His brain went on auto-pilot and he just grabbed her and walked into the restroom, not thinking straight. Kissing her, feeling her lips, her soft skin, holding her in his arms, it was all he had wanted for months. Suddenly his brain came back and he realized what he was doing, stepping back, apologizing, not looking at her. She just told him to shut up kissing him again and then her hand wandered to his belt. _Dear God, how was he supposed to control himself now? _He grabbed her hand, pleading with her. _Why wasn't she disgusted at him? After everything he had said to her - he was sure she would hate him. He couldn't resist her, which is why he needed her to stay away from him. Why didn't she? _She smiled at him softly, leaning against his body, one hand pressed against his chest, he held the other tightly in his so she wouldn't tempt him any more than she already had. Her lips inches away from his, she slowly moved her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to meet his again. He felt completely powerless over her in this moment and when his hand loosened around hers for a second, she took full advantage of the situation. Her delicate hand holding him tightly. He had no will power left to fight this. He was angry at himself for not being able to control himself any longer, he was angry at her for not staying away from him. He shouldn't do this, but his body was begging for release more than ever before.

Moving inside of her felt even more incredible than he remembered. Pressing down her upper body on the counter, he wanted her just to himself and now he could. In this moment, she was all his. She wanted him for some mysterious reason. His brain was still fighting with him, but his body had taken over a long time ago. For this moment, he just gave in and let it happen. He felt her collapse around him. Turning her around again, he looked her into her eyes as he continued. Her cheeks slightly flushed. He was drunk on her. It was like she was his drug and he couldn't get enough of her. She moved her arms over her head, pushing him deeper inside of her. He closed his eyes not wanting this moment to be over yet - but there was no way he could fight it any longer.

Now that his body had gotten what it wanted, his brain regained control. He avoided looking at her. He was always better at pretending to be someone else when he wasn't looking at her. But then she took him by complete surprise. She knew he was lying about why he broke things off. _Had his charade not been convincing enough? She knows? _

She left and he tried to get his barring before leaving again, still thinking about what she had just said. He opened the door only to see James talking to her. James eyes shot up at him. It was childish but he enjoyed this moment, seeing the anger in James' eyes.

"Mr Douglas," he nodded at him.

He just stared at him, letting him know that he had no chance with her. It was incredibly juvenile of him but he couldn't help it. He knew he had to leave them, although he would rather have knocked James out and then leaving with her, never letting her go again. But that wasn't an option. Instead he opted for leaving while fixing his tie again. In case James hadn't already put 2 and 2 together.

As he left, all the excitement was washing away and he knew what awaited him was emptiness again. He got back to his car.

"Where were you? You took forever." One of the girls asked annoyed.

He handed her the phone. "You're welcome."

He was driving, not sure where to go with them next when he received a call from Alfred.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir."

"That's quite alright. What's going on?"

"It's the Joker, Sir. He escaped from the MCU."

Bruce knew where the Joker would want to go on a night like tonight.

"I'm guessing he's going to make an appearance at the ball, Sir."

He wished Cat wasn't there. He sighed. "Yah. I'm on my way. Get everything ready."

He hung up the phone.

"Ladies, I'm terribly sorry but I have business to attend to."

They responded something, but all he could think about was making sure nothing happened to Cat.

* * *

I had hoped I was mistaken and it wasn't the Joker, but as the lights turned on and the music stopped, I knew he was here.

It got suddenly quiet as people tried to figure out what just happened.

And then I saw his horrid face appear from the darkness.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're tonight's entertainment."

I felt myself frozen in fear. I should run. I should hide. But instead, I couldn't move. His face was scarier in real life than on TV.

"I'm looking for the Bruce Wayne. Have you seen him?" He asked an elderly man in the room.

I felt a lump in my throat, knowing that he came back for Bruce. He wanted revenge.

I scanned the room, hoping Bruce had left already.

"Where is he? Where is he?" The Joker was getting angry and more manic.

I pulled out my phone and texted Bruce.

"I already called 911," the guy next to me said.

I nodded as I hit send. _Bruce, the Joker is here. He is looking for you. Make sure you stay safe. _

I looked up from my phone again, seeing what the clown was doing. In that moment the Joker looked at me. His crazy eyes lit up. My heart stopped beating.

"Well, hello beautiful." The Joker was creeping closer to me. I felt like the walls were narrowing in on me. My heart beat was in my throat.  
He was inches away from me. His black eyes were wide open, scanning my face. A giant grin on his face.

"And you are beautiful." He said, his thick breath hitting my skin.

I stood there, my arms across my chest, like a shield - as if they could protect me.

"Do you know where Mr Wayne is?"

I shook my head.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Gotham's investigative reporter…doesn't even know where Gotham's prince is?"

I swallowed hard, looking to the ground.

"Look at me." His voice shrill and unnerving.

My eyes slowly went back to his face. His mouth twitching.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know where he is."

His lips licking his mouth and scars. He was getting frustrated.

"Isn't he something like your boyfriend?"

"No." I shook my head. "Those were rumors. Don't believe what you read in the papers." I was terrified but somehow managed to stay calm.

He laughed. "Don't believe what's in the papers... Haha! I like that one. So, you don't know where he is. No idea?"

"Nope. He was here but he left. I'm not his personal assistant. I don't know where the hell he is." I regretted the tone of my words the second I said it.

His lips were twitching.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

He grabbed me by my face, placing a knife next to my face.

"I had a wife. She was beautiful, just like you…"

I couldn't even listen to what he was saying, all my energies were focused on the knife and his crazy eyes. _Was he going to gruesomely disfigure me? Just for pleasure?_ I didn't know what to expect. He was so invested in his own story he wouldn't be expecting me to fight back. I kicked him right in the scrotum. He winced and let me go.

"You have a fight in you. I like that." He stood back up again and was heading towards me.

"Then you gonna love me." A deep, husky voice interrupted him. Batman.

* * *

Bruce went as fast as he could to change and become the Batman. He could taste the adrenaline. All he could think about was her. He could not let anything happen to her.

As he walked unnoticed into the room as the Batman he saw the Joker holding her by her face, a knife next to her eyes.  
His hands immediately formed fists, his heart rate went up. If he was so much as to break an eyelash on her, he would break his one rule.

Suddenly she kicked the Joker, who fell back. He was surprised by her courage.  
"You have fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." He said, now standing directly behind the Joker.

* * *

Batman and the Joker were fighting. Batman was clearly superior in his fighting capability. The Joker sent his men on him, with little success. Suddenly, the Joker came back for me, grabbing me by my arm, putting the knife by my neck.  
Batman froze and stared at him, his eyes were on fire.

"Let her go." He demanded in a deep voice that seemed to fill the entire room.

"You just take off your mask and you can have her."

Batman's hands were balled into fists, his jawline hard. He looked furious.  
The Joker must have started to feel the same way, as he was backing up with me towards an elevator.

Suddenly, he threw something in the crowd. A gas of some kind evaporating from it. People were coughing, unable to see, as he pulled me into the elevator.

"Let's take a trip. Up, up, up we go..." He was laughing, his eyes crazy.

He was holding me by my arm as we were slowly moving up to the top floor.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"Plan? Do I look like a guy with a plan?" He laughed. "Ah...There are many ideas and they're running rampant in my head. Should I have you right here and take pictures of it and then broadcast them on television."

My stomach was in knots, I felt panic increase but tried to remain calm. I needed to occupy him as much as possible in the hopes of giving Batman an advantage once we reached the top floor.

"Or, should I just kill you? Slowly of course. Maybe start by cutting your pretty little face off? Do you know how long it takes someone to die while you're cutting off their face? An incredible long time. The worst part is the eyes. You see they start to dry out without eyelids."

"Fascinating." I responded dryly, rolling my eyes at him.

My behavior drove him insane, which was part of the plan.

The doors opened and he immediately placed the knife close to my neck again, this time the blade slowly carved into my skin. I winced in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Slow down pretty thing. We haven't even started yet."

"Let her go!" Batman's husky voice demanded out of the dark. "You don't need her."

"Oh but I do! Just in the short elevator ride I came up with so many wonderful ways of using her! Imagine having her tell the news with a massive Joker grin on her face!"

"What do you want? Whatever it is, let her go. You wanted me here I am." He said appearing out of the dark.

"Maybe you could watch? You know? As I'm bending her over I mean..."

"Touch her and you'll sign your death certificate." Batman's voice was so loud, so deep - it was not even human anymore. The deep bass of his vibrating through the room. I had never seen him this angry. Then again, I hand't had many encounters with him. This might be a Tuesday for him.

"You say it like death scares me." The Joker laughed again. "But you have nothing, nothing to frighten me with."

"What do you want?"

"Take off your mask."

I was watching Batman's eyes closely. I couldn't see much off him. His dark eyes were flickering like flames in the darkness.

"I'll take off my mask, you'll let her go?"

It was just the three of us up here in what looked like a conference room, giant glass windows all around us. Batman couldn't be seriously considering this.

"Ok." Batman agreed.

"No." I whispered.

"I'll show you who I am, you let her go."

"Yes, yes, yes..." The Joker was licking his lips in excitement.

Batman pressed a button by his mask and suddenly the Joker yelled: "Stop! I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin the surprise." He laughed.

He moved closer to the windows with me. "Instead I want to play a game. It's called fetch!"

What was he planning now? Still holding me tightly, with one hand, he took a gun out of his pocket and shot the window behind me.  
"Let. Her. Go." Batman screamed at him.

"Very poor choice of words." He said. laughingly, as he pushed me out the giant window.

I fell on slick roof tiles, trying to hold on, but there was nothing to hold on to. I started screaming as I felt myself descending down rapidly.  
Batman jumped after me, face forward. He looked straight into my eyes as he stretched out his hands. But they were too far away. Suddenly the roof ended and I felt my body free-falling down. _This was it. My poor parents. This is going to be devastating for them._ I was so scared that fear muffled my scream as I was plummeting towards certain death.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards an iron chest. The impact of Batman's body on mine almost knocked the wind out of me. How was he going to slow us down? I suddenly saw his cape stabilize. We were still falling, but at a much slower rate. Would this be enough. I felt my arms hold on to him in desperation. I knew we would meet the ground soon. I felt tears rolling down my face as I hugged him even closer. His smell was oddly familiar and comforting, but I couldn't place the scent. _Whoever you are, you're either saving my life or you're about to die with me._

BAM! The impact vibrated through every part of my body. _Was I alive?_ When I opened my eyes I saw that Batman had cushioned my fall as I was lying on top of him. We were on a car. His dark eyes looked straight at me in concern. _He was alive! _

"Are you ok?" He asked in a husky voice.

I nodded still in shock. I looked around and noticed people standing around us, taking our pictures. I didn't care.

I looked back at him. "Thank you!" It was barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me." He said as he was slowly helping me up.

"You saved my life." My voice was still weak.

"Let's get you out of here." He said while getting up.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

He just nodded as he was reaching for something on his - what looked like a utility belt.

"Hold on to me."

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of here. Hold on tight."

I was still under so much shock, I just did what he said. And just like that, we were in the air again.

But this time around it felt very controlled. I felt safe, which really didn't make much sense. Before I knew it, we were on a roof. It took me three seconds to realize I was still holding on to him.  
Embarrassed I let go.

"Is there somewhere you can go?"

"Um… Home."

"Is there someone who can look after you?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "I'll be fine."

"You're under shock. You should have someone there with you."

"I'm fine." I said while I stared crying. _GREAT!_ "I'm really not sure why I'm crying." I said while also laughing.

Batman's eyes narrowed in on me. I felt my breath increase. _Was I still crying. What was happening. I think I am hysterically crying._ Batman clearly didn't know what to do with me at this point. I tried to calm down so I could convince him to just drop me off at home. Instead I felt my knees give in. My whole body was shaking. He grabbed me before I could hit the ground, holding me close.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say.

He just held me in his arms like this for a moment, his face close to mine. I felt so safe with him.

His lips in a tight line of concern. The expression looked oddly familiar but my brain was too overwhelmed to understand where I'd seen it before.

I felt my breathing return to normal. I was able to control myself again. Slowly I got up with Batman helping me.

"I'm so sorry." I said while straightening my dress. "This is the last thing you need to worry about. You have real crimes to solve."

He just looked in my in concern. Did he think I was insane?

"You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you're scared." He responded in a low growl.

I nodded, feeling the tears come back. I took a deep breath.

"But, I"m not your concern. You saved my life. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Your safety is all I need."

The answer took me by surprise. It sounded like it was MY safety in particular he was concerned with.

"Well, thank you again. I…I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me. Ever."

I nodded, still shaking like a leaf on my entire body.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Let me make sure you get home safely." He said as he was walking towards an object in front of us. Suddenly, the cockpit opened. _What in the hell was this?_

He was looking at me in anticipation.

"You're dropping be back home in that?"

"Don't worry. It's safe."

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up like I was a fly. He was crazy strong. He started the engine and just like that, we were on our way flying over Gotham's skyline.  
_I could have died. It felt like I was about to die._  
Batman didn't say anything as we were gliding over Gotham. I felt myself slowly relax. The bitter taste of adrenaline slowly vanish. Now I noticed how nauseous I felt. I was still shaking. We landed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"On top of your apartment."

"How do you know where I live?"

"It's not that hard to find out."

_Duh. He was able to find criminals. This was no challenge for him._ He helped me get out of whatever this flying object was.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, trying to pull together a convincing composure. I wasn't sure how convincing I was as his eyes still looked at me in concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

He nodded and jumped back in his flying tank.

* * *

Alfred walked into the storage unit only to find Bruce working tirelessly on finding the Joker. He sighed.

"You need to rest Master Wayne. You need to keep your strength."

"That was a close call Alfred. He held her in his hands! He almost killed her!"

"I know sir. But you saved her."

"Without me she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place."

"This wasn't your doing, Sir. The Joker picked her at random. You played no part in this, sir." The butler realized Bruce wasn't having it. He was too concerned with her safety.

"She'd be safer with you, master Wayne."

Bruce's eyes shot up to him. "Meeting me was the worst thing that ever could have happened to her."

"You're not responsible for Rachel's death."

Her name still stung.

"I know you're scared. Scared of losing someone again. But that's all part of living."

"She's better off without me Alfred."

"Without you, she'd be dead."

"I need to find the Joker." Bruce switched topics. "He wanted Bruce Wayne. But I have a feeling that's just part of an act. He's like a dog chasing something. He wouldn't know what to do when he caught it. I was ready to show him who I really am, Alfred. I was ready to take of my mask."

Alfred took a deep breath and sighed.

"But the second I agreed to his terms, he didn't want to know who I was anymore. I need to find him before this madman can do any more harm to the city."

Somehow, Alfred felt he wasn't really speaking about the city.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows etc. So excited you're liking this story. Here is the next chapter (another lengthy one with plenty of angst). Hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

I woke up to 73 text messages, 15 calls and 20 emails. _Ugh!_  
Most of them were from Peter - how fitting.  
_"Are you ok?"_  
_"Did you see the Batman?" "Did you take a picture of him?" "Check twitter!"_  
_"Check EVERY news outlet in the city!"_  
_"Call me!"_The list went on… As I scrolled through all my messages, there was not one from Bruce. I was hoping he'd be a little concerned for my well being.  
In that moment Sam called me on skype.  
"Are you ok? I just saw it..."  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I was so worried. When I woke up this morning and saw the tweets... I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. I was so desperate, I called Bruce fucking Wayne."  
I laughed. "How did that go?"  
"It was a little weird. I talked to his butler first. He transferred the call. I said that I was worried about you. He said he could assure me you were doing fine."  
"How did he know?" I asked surprised.  
"He said he had powerful friends who guaranteed him you were ok."  
I was taken aback that he had asked around for my well being.  
"Why did you call Wayne in the first place?"  
"I didn't. I called James, thinking you ended up with him. But he just told me he had left the party early. No explanation why. But he said I should ask Wayne. So what the hell happened?"  
"I'm sure you know the story already. Joker came, looking for Bruce. He then decided to take me up to the top floor and throw me out of a window. Batman saved me. The End."  
Silence on the other line - and Sam was never silent. "Why are you not a sobbing mess right now? If I had almost died last night, I'd be a little less put-together."  
"Oh I was a sobbing mess last night. Made a fool of myself in front of the Batman."  
"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"  
"No, no. I'm good."  
"How is he?"  
"Who?"  
"That bat character."  
"He's... I don't know. Interesting. He seemed very angry and his voice is frightening."  
"On another note - whatever happened with James?"  
"Nothing."  
"Huh... Why not?"  
"Yeah...about that..."  
"Oh my god! Don't tell me you hooked up with Wayne!"  
"Kind of..."  
"What does kind of mean?"  
"As in...we had sex in a restroom?"  
"Catherine Victoria Hunter!"  
She middle-named me - that rang trouble. "I bring you out to a party so you can forget about that idiot and you have sex with him?"  
"Yeah, it might not have been my brightest moment. I don't know, he is like a drug I can't seem to wean myself off from."  
She sighed.  
"You two are quite something."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He sounded legit concerned about you on the phone, asking me if I had heard anything from you. It seems like you're his drug, too."  
"Yeah maybe. Doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me."  
"Well, I'm sure you've seen this?" She held up a copy of the Gotham Gazette.  
Batman saves reporter - the headline read and a picture of us on the car.  
I sighed. "No, I hadn't."  
"It's all over the news."  
"I was afraid of that."

I went online and it was worse than I thought. Every news outlet had a picture of me and Batman on the car on its front page. This wasn't good.  
_Batman saves reporter_  
_Batman uses his body to shield TV reporter_  
_Batman jumps out of building to save reporter from certain death_

This wasn't happening. I switched on the TV. But it unfortunately was happening. Pictures and videos of us on that car were all over the news. It looked surreal even looking at it. The car was completely smashed. How did he survive this? I looked at him holding me tightly against his chest.  
_"It was insane!"_ An eye witness explained on the news. _"We saw something fall down and then we realized it was a person! And then we saw Batman… And he just snatched her out of the air and then they crashed on the car…"_  
I tuned the TV off.  
_Ok, shake it off._ I took a shower, got dressed and ready for work. As I stepped out I felt more like myself again. This was going to be a good day. I opened the front door and almost dropped my coffee in my hand.  
An entourage of cameras and reporters, screaming my name and yelling questions. "Did the Batman save your life?" "How do you feel?"  
I wasn't able to deal with this right now but I had nowhere to go. Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my arm. A strong looking guy in a suit. "Ma'am, your ride is here." He pushed me though the masses. _Who was this?_ I didn't care as long as he was getting me out of this. He opened the door to a black car and was shielding me from the cameras.

As I sat down, I realized who was siting next to me. Bruce! This was the last person I wanted to see. His eyes looked concerned. "Hi." He said, studying my look as the car was slowly driving down the road.  
"This wasn't necessary." I said, staring out the window.  
"Are you ok?" "Why? Because a crazy clown almost killed me last night and you didn't even have the curtsey of texting me?" I saw the comment stung as he cringed.  
"Or because we had sex in a restroom and then you turned ice cold again?"  
He exchanged a look with Alfred though the mirror, who started rolling up the window between us and him.  
"I am just so relieved nothing happened to you." He said in a weak voice.  
"Stop it!" I said in an angry tone. Just now I realized how angry I really as at him.  
"Stop what?"  
"This back and forth. I can't stand it. Do you care about me or not? Make up your mind!"  
"I'm so sorry. For everything." He said looking to the ground.  
"So am I."  
He looked defeated and nodded as we pulled up at WXY8. "Thanks for the ride." I said while opening the door. He grabbed my arm. "You deserve better than me."  
I was about to explode. "I swear if you say that one more time I'm going to slap you. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to work. I actually have a life beyond your weird mind games."  
He let go off me and I left the car without looking back. It was weird, I was so angry at him but something still drew me towards him. Something in me told me I should be with him. He made me feel safe. But why?

* * *

Bruce felt himself pressing his lips together hard, thinking about how he was treating her and how he wanted to tell her everything so badly when Alfred rolled down the window between them again, smirking from ear to ear.  
"Go ahead…" Bruce sighed.  
"I like her a lot, sir." Alfred chuckled. Bruce shook his head.  
"Well, so do I Alfred. So do I."  
"You can't trick your heart, Master Wayne. And making her hate you obviously doesn't quite work either."  
"What are you talking about? Did you hear her? She despises me."  
"Oh I heard her!" Alfred chuckled again. "I heard a woman very much confused and annoyed in your … mind games as she put it. And who wouldn't be confused by your actions, sir. She isn't stupid. But you're acting stupid."  
Bruce looked at his butler with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh you heard me correctly sir."  
"Alfred…I can't put her in danger. I might be a world class idiot for not being able to stay away from her, but I need her to be safe."

* * *

Back at the station, I expected the millions of questions regarding me being saved by the Batman. And I got them.  
"We have to have an exclusive interview with you." Peter said.  
"What? No! That's my personal story… I almost died."  
"Exactly! Great television!" I sighed. "Fine! One interview and make it non-cheesy and short."  
I knew Peter wasn't listening as my personal wishes played very little part in his decision-making process.

I looked at footage from that night. There were hundreds of cell phone videos and pictures that had been sent in as well as footage the station shot from that night. It was difficult for me to look at the footage for a multitude of reasons. The taste of adrenaline immediately shot back into my mouth, as if I had to relieve the moment. Then I remembered the way Batman held me in his arms and I felt embarrassed for having a nervous breakdown in front of him. And then images of Bruce and I in that restroom shot back. How he grabbed me. How exhilarating it felt. His touch. His hot kiss. The intensity of his movements. But then, the memory of his ice cold expression on his face made my heart freeze all over again.  
My biggest fear was being invisible. I remembered how Josh slowly stopped noticing me. I felt he wouldn't have noticed if I had been kidnapped for a month. The way Bruce looked at me made me feel like I was the only person in the world. Like he didn't see anyone else. Like everyone was invisible - but me.

"Ready?" Peter interrupted my train of thoughts.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called for Bruce.  
"What?"  
"I believe you don't want to miss this."  
Bruce walked down the stairs, closing the cuffs on his shirt. "What is it?"  
Alfred simply turned up the volume on the TV.  
"Catherine, you survived a brutal attack by the Joker. And the man only known as Batman saved you. Is that correct." The anchor asked Cat.  
A soft smile wiped over her face in response. The close up of her face made his heart ache. "Yes, that's correct. Batman saved my life."  
Hearing her say that he saved her life was all that he wanted.  
"Would you say he is a masked vigilante?"  
"Well, by textbook definition he is. But whoever he is - he deserves not only my gratitude but that from all the people in Gotham. He is truly a dark knight."  
"Huh!" Bruce was surprised by that name.  
"Quite fitting of a name, Master Wayne." Alfred grinned at him.  
Too bad she thought of Bruce himself a little less graciously.  
"I cannot thank the Batman enough. I've never been more scared in my life. I was sure this was it. That I was going to die right then and there. But he saved me when I thought I was beyond saving."  
Alfred watched Bruce's expression closely. Did he have tears in his eyes? Bruce noticed the butler watching him and cleared his throat. "And that's why I can't be with her. Now I can protect her. I couldn't do that if we were together."  
"For someone who takes on the entire underbelly of Gotham, you are just scared to death of love." Alfred smiled at him. "More coffee?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed. The Joker was still missing. No one had heard anything from him. Many were saying he had left Gotham. I was more worried about what he had planned next. Whatever it was, it must be big for him to disappear for this long.  
I hadn't heard anything from Bruce and unfortunately I still didn't feel any better about his absence in my life. How long was this feeling going to last?I was getting nowhere on my research on who the Batman could be. My inability to crack the mystery frustrated me more and more.  
Everything in Gotham had been relatively quiet until one night, crime rates started to spike.  
I called Gordon whom I was relatively close to at this point.  
"Catherine, I excepted your call." He said.  
"What's going on? I heard over the scanner multiple gang related incidents."  
"Yes, I can't go into details but there's activity."  
"Batman on it?"  
"I haven't seen him in days. I turned off the Bat signal at this point. I don't know where he is or why he suddenly decided to drop off the face of the earth."  
That didn't sound like Batman at all.  
"Any word on the Joker?"  
"Haven't heard from him since that night at the Christmas Ball."  
This made no sense. Something was wrong.

* * *

He felt dizzy, sitting down on the cold stone floor, the neon lights flickering over his head. He had lost track of time. _How many days had he been in here?_ How could he have underestimated the clown this much?  
It started when, after weeks of research, he finally got a hint on the location of the Joker. One of Gotham's low lights told him that the Joker had shipments come in but couldn't specify what shipments. He told him when and where the shipments normally arrived.  
He went to the dock of the old ship yard, observing a group of shady looking guys unload a container. He thought he was about to close in on the clown. Instead he was walking into a trap. _How did he miss the signs?_  
In the dark he slipped into the ship unnoticed. He was just about to look at what was in the containers when he was covered in a cloud of some kind of poisonous gas. The next thing he remembers is waking up here - in a labyrinth.  
The bright light turned on and the shrill voice of the Joker.  
"Welcome Batman to your personal hell." He had said over a speaker system.  
Whatever the clown had poisoned him with, it was similar to Ra's Ah Guhl's poison. His fears were more pronounced than normal. But contrary to the compound he had experienced before, this time he felt close to going insane. As if he was walking on a thin sheet of ice, trying not to break through.  
Images of his parents flickered through his mind. The moment they were shot repeating in his head on an endless loop. Then, suddenly, Cat's image appeared in his mind and the night when the Joker threw her out of the window.  
He walked through the labyrinth, looking for an exit but there was none. Loud circus music was playing over the speakers as he pulled out his phone to call Alfred. But his phone was not working in here. All his GPS devices were useless. The music and bright lights were giving him a headache. Focus. He reminded himself.  
The poison seemed to get stronger. Aside from replaying some of the most painful moments of his life, his mind also created new ones. Instead of Helena's lifeless head that night, he saw Cat's. He shuddered, quickly trying to erase the image. As time went on, he wasn't sure anymore about what was real and what wasn't. _Did Catherine die that night? Was his mind just trying to compensate for it?_  
He threw explosives at walls only to find another wall right behind it. All his tools were useless.  
"There is no escaping Batman. Not from this. Not this time." The Joker yelled over the speakers in excitement.  
"What do you want from me?" He screamed in a gravely voice.  
The Joker answered with a hysteric laughter.

* * *

I walked into the GDP building, marching into Gordon's office.  
"Do you have an appointment?" His secretary asked me.  
"Tell him it's urgent please. I'm Catherine..."  
"I know who you are. I will tell him."  
Shortly after she waved me into his office.  
"How can I help you today?" Gordon asked, looking through files.  
"The Batman is in trouble, correct?" I asked nervously.  
Gordon's eyes met mine, his face serious. He got up from his chair, closing the door.  
"What would give you that idea?" He asked.  
"The fact that no one has seen him in days and that criminals are rampant on the streets without him doing a thing about it."  
"I have no idea where the Batman is."  
"Are you looking for him."  
He sighed. "You can't report this."  
"Why?"  
"Because it would create a mass panic and you would tell criminals that they have little to worry about."  
"I'm right then?"  
He nodded.  
"How is the search going? Have you found any sign of life?"  
"Not at this point. He is always very...private. Whenever we work together I never know exactly what he is doing and when. I just know he is getting the job done."  
"When's the last time you spoke to him?"  
He shook his head. "I can't discuss this with you."  
"This is off the record. I want to find him for the sake of the city - not for a story."  
He looked at me closely as if he was trying to figure out if he could trust me.  
"Two days ago. We were discussing the latest information we both had on the Joker. He was working on locating him."  
"Was he successful?"  
"My guess is yes." His eyes looked concerned.  
"But you don't know what details he had on the Joker's location?"  
"Like I said, he is very private about his work. All I knew was that he was looking for him."  
"So what do you know about the Joker's location?"  
"Not much. We tracked all criminal activity in the city and crossed referenced it with any of his patterns. Gun powder, explosives... Nothing. It's like he disappeared into thin air."  
"Do you think he's still alive?" I asked quietly.  
Gordon's expression hardened. "I don't know. I hope so. For all of our sakes. I think if he wasn't, we would have heard about it."

* * *

He had lost track of time but by his estimations, he had been walking around aimlessly in this labyrinth for three days. No food and more importantly no water. The level of dehydration made his body weak and his body was the only thing he could still count on. Three days on the poison the Joker had given him had made him very close to insanity.  
He drug his body through the hallways but at this point he had given up hope of finding the exit. It made no sense. He had mapped out the whole place but there was no exit. Maybe that was just it - an exit-less labyrinth. That sounded like something the Joker would do. He had gotten used to pictures of his parents, Alfred and Catherine in his mind. All horribly mutilated.  
He started to hear voices, sometimes it was Catherine screaming in fear. He didn't know how much longer his mind could take this. As he was fighting his inner demons, he suddenly saw a slender figure in front of him. His eyes focused on the man and then he recognized the evil grin on the clown's face.  
"You look terrible." The Joker laughed at him.  
Gathering all the strength he had left in his body he ran full force towards the Joker, punching him as hard as he could but he kept laughing at him hysterically.  
"Shut up!" He screamed as he continued to punch him, hoping the unnerving laughter was finally going to end. It didn't. Suddenly he stepped back. He was really losing it. He saw huge punch holes in the wall in front of him, but the clown was nowhere to be seen.  
His breath ragged, his hands balled to fists, he was searching frantically for the clown. Had thee Joker been a figment of his imagination?  
"Hahaha! See! We're not so different you and me!" The voice continued to echo over the speaker. "Your mind is starting to go... It starts harmlessly with misremembering things. Then you're not sure what's real and what isn't. And before you know it, your mind is playing tricks on you. What separates you and me is but a fine line. All you needed was a little push."  
Panic struck him. The Joker was right, he was losing it. He started to run. He needed to get out of here. The grey walls seemingly closing in on him. Suddenly he saw Cat standing there, holding her hand out at him. It couldn't be. It must be his mind playing tricks on him. He stopped, looking at her, his head pounding.  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
"You're not real."  
She laughed. "Silly. I'm real. Now come on, give me your hand."  
He walked slowly up to her, extending his hand carefully, her dark eyes sparkling at him. When his hand reached hers he felt pain tear through his body.  
It wasn't Cat, it was a scarecrow holding electric shock devices. He tried to let go but the electricity kept him glued to the device. The Joker was laughing hysterically in the background, Batman reached slowly for a device on his utility belt. He was hardly able to move but he finally managed to press the button, interrupting the electricity cycle. He dropped to the ground, his muscles burning in pain.  
"What did you see? What did you see?" The Joker asked frantically. "You see, when the mind is slowly going, it creates little pockets of safety and comfort. How I wish I could see what you see! Whoever it is you care about, I will find them and I will bring them back to you. Piece by piece. Hahahhahaha!"  
Was he going to die in here? Was this the end of Batman? He couldn't believe he underestimated the Joker this much.  
He sat back up, leaning against a wall. There was no escaping. He started to laugh, letting his head sink into his hands in desperation.

* * *

"Can I take a few days to research a story?" I asked Peter.  
He raised his eyebrows at me. A few days was eternity in our industry and investigative journalism was unfortunately a dying art form in a world that demanded more gossip than actual news.  
"And what would be the story."  
"The whereabouts of the Batman."  
Peter laughed at me. "Yeah, because you're the one that's gonna figure out where he is. Maybe you'll also tell us who the guy is?"  
"Maybe I will."  
He laughed again. "Cat, I'll love you. You know that. But there's no way I can let you do that. Even if I thought it was a good idea, tell that to the general manger... Let's pull off our top reporter so she can work on something that might be nothing."  
"Fine. Then I'm asking for a few days off."  
Peter frowned at me.  
"What? I haven't had a vacation in a long time."  
"So what are you going to do? Run around breaking into buildings again?"  
"Who knows? I like my vacations adventurous."  
He shook his head. "I can't let you spent whole days on this but how about you can work half days on it?"  
"Deal!" I smiled triumphantly.

At my desk I began researching, though I had nothing to go on. Where could he be?  
It would be easier to find the Joker than Batman since I had no idea who the Batman was. Granted I didn't know much about the Joker either but it seemed easier to find anything about him than Batman.  
So think like the Joker. Where would he go? What would be his objective? What I had experienced from the clown so far was that he had no clear plan. He seemed like an agent of chaos. Batman was the opposite of chaos so bringing down Batman would be high on his list. He doesn't want to know who the Batman so what else could he want from him?  
Jacob walked up to me. He smiled at me and handed me a coffee.  
"Almond milk latte, no sugar."  
"Thanks."  
"I know you well enough to see when something isn't right Cat." He said while leaning against my desk.  
"I'm fine."  
He shook his head. "We both know that's not true. Ever since that night Bruce Wayne almost got killed by the Joker you haven't been fine."  
It was that obvious?  
"I thought it would be best to give you some room. But it's been almost three months and I see you burying yourself in work and it worries me." He said, studying my expression.  
"Thanks but I'm all good. The whole Joker thing is just rattling me somewhat."  
"Which is why, I came to help."  
"Help?"  
"What are you working on?"  
I looked at him confused.  
"I'm not leaving here without helping you. Whatever it is, two sets of eyes are always better than one."  
"Fine. You going to call me crazy."  
He laughed. "That's nothing new."  
I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Lay it on me."  
"Fine. I'm looking for Batman."  
"You're looking for Batman." He repeated the sentence as if he was trying to make sure that's really what I said.  
"I know how it sounds. But aren't you wondering where he is? It's been three days and crime is going up."  
He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his hand. "So, you think something happened to him and you want to find him."  
"I told you you're going to think I'm crazy."  
"What makes you think you can find him - if he's really in trouble - when the police can't? Plus the guy is like a superhero. If he's in trouble, I don't know how the world you could help him."  
"Well, thanks for your help anyway Jacob." I said while getting up.  
"Wait!"  
I slowly sat down again.  
"Let's hear what you've got so far."  
"I've got nothing. That's the problem. I don't know Batman's identity. I've been looking into that forever and nothing. So I am looking at it from a perspective of where the Joker is."  
"Smart."  
"I wish. I hardly know anything about him either."  
"What do you know?"  
"I know he loves chaos. He thrives on it. Lives for it. He says he wants to know the identity of the Batman but that night, at the ball..." I took a deep breath trying to forget the crazy eyes staring at me in the dark. "Batman offered to take off his mask but the Joker said no at the last minute."  
"What? How have I never heard about it?"  
"I kept that to myself."  
"Peter is going to kill you." Jacob laughed.  
I smiled. "Yeah... So all I know is that he enjoys the chase and the game too much to kill Batman. He wouldn't know what to do without him."  
"So what do you think is going on?"  
"I don't know. He might be torturing him, holding him captive somewhere."  
"Ok, so where would be a good place to keep someone?"  
"No idea. He could be anywhere."  
"Have you talked to your new friend at the GDP?"  
"Yes, Gordon doesn't know that much. He said they cross referenced crimes and nothing."  
"Don't think like a cop, think like a journalist."  
"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"  
He laughed. "No. Look, they think in criminal patterns. You have the ability to look beyond that. Like a bird's eye perspective."  
"You think the police is involved."  
"In this town, the police is always involved."  
"So how would we find out?"  
"I have a cop watch list."  
"You have what?"  
He pulled out his laptop. "I've been looking into cops in this town for a while now."  
A long list of police officers popped up on his screen. "I have pictures of them getting paid off and everything."  
"Holy cow Jacob. Why have you never done a story on this?"  
"I wanted to wait for something big. Otherwise all you achieve is getting one bad apple fired. I want to find the root of the problem. Then Batman came along and there was nobody left to pay off cops."  
"Those are a lot of cops. What do you suggest we do?"  
"We go through the list, one by one."  
I looked on my watch. "Well, we better double up on that coffee then."

It was two in the morning. Jacob and I had spent hours pouring over his cop watch list at his apartment. At this point we were surrounded by empty coffee containers and Chinese take out boxes.  
"Just reading this makes me want to storm into Gordon's office and demand answers." I said.  
"Gordon is a good guy. In a town this bad, you have to choose your battles. He's making the best with what he's got."  
"How can he trust anyone?"  
"I have no idea." Jacob said, taking off his glasses again. "More coffee?" He asked getting up.  
"Sure."  
"What was he like in person?"  
"Who?"  
"Batman."  
I looked up from the papers. "It's hard to describe. Definitely has some anger management problems."  
He chuckled. "Why do you say that?"  
"I don't know whenever I see him he seems extremely angry."  
"Wait...whenever you see him? How often do you run into the guy?"  
"Just twice...three times I guess all in all."  
"What? I knew you'd seen him before but this is news to me."  
"Well I didn't want to make a big deal out of otherwise Peter would pull me up on a stage and announce it to the world."  
He smiled and handed me a hot cup of coffee. "So tell me then."  
Most of the time I managed to ignore the fact that Jacob liked me but when he looked at me this way, it was hard not to think about it. I wished I would like him. Or James. Really anyone but Bruce.  
"Well... That time I broke into Wayne Enterprise..."  
"How could I forget that?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "Anyway, before that I was at the murder scene and Batman was there and wasn't exactly happy to see me. He grabbed me and threw me against a wall."  
"Holy shit." Jacob turned serious.  
"Don't worry, he was careful. But he was so furious with me. Well and then when the Joker held me at the Christmas Ball..." I shook my head. "I had never seen anyone that angry. His voice... It doesn't sound human anymore. I mean I know it's always in a low growl, probably to protect his true identity. But that night... It sounded more like a beast than a person. The sound was vibrating through my bones."  
Jacob studied my face closely.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Sure Batman doesn't have a thing for you?"  
"What?" I laughed out loud. "That is by far the most ridiculous thing Ive ever heard."  
"Would explain the anger."  
"The guy dresses like a bat beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands. I'm pretty sure he came pre-programed with anger. Nothing about me changed anything."  
"I know I was equally furious when I heard about what happened to you." He looked at me closely.  
I nervously bit my lips together.  
"Only thing, I'm far from a super hero. Unless criminals are scared by facts and figures. I have a lot of those to throw at 'em."  
I laughed.  
"Speaking of which, let's make sure we find the strange bat character."

My eyes started to hurt from hours of reading when the first sun rays were shining through the windows of Jacob's apartment.  
"Are you going into work today?" I asked yawning.  
"Hell no. I haven't pulled an all-nighter since college. Too old for this now."  
I laughed.  
"You?"  
"Calling in sick for sure."  
He smiled.  
"Have you ever tried to research Batman's true identity?" I asked.  
"Who hasn't?" He answered still reading the papers.  
"Found anything?"  
He looked up at me. "If I had, you'd be seeing my face on buses across the city, proudly holding an Emmy in my hands."  
"Fair enough."  
"The guy is good at hiding his tracks, that's for sure."  
"He obviously has to have money... But there are a lot of uber-wealthy men in this country."  
"Have you searched your boyfriends closet?" He asked jokingly.  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Also, he is NOT my boyfriend."  
"Why not?"  
"What?"  
"It looked like for a while you liked the guy."  
"Me? Why? How?" I sounded already ridiculous.  
"Oh, I don't know... When City Hall came crashing down and he was holding you in his arms. Or when you had a mental breakdown when you thought he died that night."  
"How do you...?"  
"Bill likes telling stories Cat." He smiled at me.  
"Well, maybe I did like him. I'm not sure. Doesn't matter."  
"Why doesn't it matter?"  
I sighed. "Are we seriously talking about my love life right now?"  
"We are. It's quite fascinating."  
"Off the record?"  
He laughed. "Who do you think I am Cat? Of course off the record."  
"And you shut up about it if I tell you?"  
He nodded.  
"Fine. It's complicated. We were seeing each other for a while but then he ended it. Long story short we are not anything anymore."  
"He ended it? Are you sure?"  
"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. What kind of question is that?"  
"Sorry. Just surprising is all. The way he looked at you on those pictures at City Hall..." Those damn pictures. "Didn't look like he ever wanted to let you go."  
I swallowed hard.  
"Sorry. I don't mean to pry... Well, who am I kidding... I do mean to pry. I mean. I'm by nature a curious person."  
"I get it." I nodded, trying not to think about Bruce.  
"I guess I always wanted to ask you how serious things are between you guys. It was always very...surprising to me."  
"Surprising."  
"Yeah, I never really saw you with someone like Wayne. Nothing against the guy. He just seems...more superficial."  
"He seems like a complete asshole. I know."  
"But he isn't?"  
I jut shook my head.  
"Good," he responded. "Just wanting to make sure that he treats you well."  
"Make that past tense since he isn't treating me at all anymore."  
"He will be back. Someone like Wayne... no way will he just let you get away like that."  
I looked at him puzzled but as Jacob was looking back on the papers I decided not to ask what he meant and instead focus back on the task at hand, finding Batman.  
"He seems like a complete corrupt asshole." Jacob said.  
"Jake, you don't even know the guy!" I said in frustration.  
"What? No, not Wayne. This guy." He held up one of the papers with a picture of a cop.  
I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh."  
"He has a pretty bad track record."  
"So what do you propose we do?"  
"I have my eye on him and another cop. We could look into them. Follow them and see if we find anything suspicious."  
"Go Jacob!" I said enthusiastically.  
"See, this makes me nervous Cat. You're way too excited to put yourself in danger."  
"Hey, you're the one with the cop watch list."

* * *

His throat was burning, his mouth was dry, his tongue felt thick. The hallucinations were getting worse, which was a common side effect of dehydration. He knew this. Yet his mind wasn't able to separate the two anymore. He caught himself arguing with an imaginative Alfred and talking to a wall that he perceived to be Cat. She was there clear as day in one moment and then gone the next.  
He hadn't slept either. He allowed himself to rest for only minutes every day. The exhaustion took a toll on his mind and body.  
He had exhausted all methods of escaping but the poison had clouded his judgement. Maybe there was an easy way to get out of here and he was unable to see it this whole time?  
"So are you slowly killing me this way?" He yelled into the nothingness. "Huh? Is this your grande plan? You just let me wither away? Where is the fun in that?"  
"Patience my love, patience." The shrill voice explained over the speaker. "There is still so much to do before I let you die. You're my greatest piece of work."

* * *

Jacob and I split up. He would follow one police officer while I followed another.  
"Her name is Ramirez. She had several run-ins with internal affairs. They could never pin anything on her but that's to no surprise. Whoever has her in their pocket owns half of this town anyway."  
"I'm really impressed. I had no idea you were doing all of this."  
He smiled at me, looking into my eyes.  
"Anyway," he said while focusing on her file again. "It's her 's how they got to her. At least that's what my best bet is."  
I nodded and took her file.  
"Be careful." He said while handing it to me.  
I nodded.  
"I'm serious Cat! Don't pull your usual shit. Don't follow anyone inside. Whoever has Batman is way above your or my pay grade."

I spent the rest of my day lurking around the police station, waiting for Ramirez to leave. I had told Peter I didn't feel well and needed to go home. I knew he didn't really buy my excuse.  
At the end of her shift, Ramirez went home.  
Jacob called me. "Anything so far."  
"Nothing. She's just at home. This might be a total waste of our time."  
"Yes, it very well might be."  
"Anything on your end?"  
"Nothing. He's sitting in a bar getting hammered."  
"Damn it. What are we doing Jake? We're just sitting around... Meanwhile he could be in real danger."  
"Sometimes investigating requires a lot of patience."  
"I'm not patient."  
"You don't say."  
"So how much longer are we going to..."  
"I gotta go. He's leaving."  
Jacob was probably on the right cop and I was sitting here for nothing. Two hours passed and I hadn't heard from Jacob nor had I seen Ramirez.  
I was about to call it quits when the door to her apartment opened.  
She was wearing a black leather jacket, rushing to her car.  
I followed her with some distance between us. She was driving fast, speeding towards the east side of town.  
My phone was buzzing. "Hey Jacob. What's new?"  
"Nothing. Sorry I was M.I.A. I thought he was making a transaction...Turned out to be nothing. Where are you at?"  
"Following our girl. She's headed toward the east side."  
"Want me to meet you somewhere?"  
"I'll let you know once I figure out where she's going."  
"Sounds good. Don't do anything stupid."  
After a 20 minute drive, we reached the old ship yard. I stopped far away from her. She was talking to some guys and then disappeared into a ship. Five minutes later she came out, went back into the car and drove off.  
What was in that ship? Two guys were guarding the entrance. But there was always more than one entrance.  
I walked slowly towards the ship. I spotted an open window at the upper deck. That was my way in. Jacob had said not to do this. Should I call him? And say what? This could be nothing.  
I'll call him once I'm inside and find something.  
There was a ship right next to it. I climbed up a ladder on that ship. Once on the top deck, I crouched down, avoiding to be seen by the guards.  
I slowly stood up to see where they were looking at. They were talking to one another, their backs turned to me. This was the moment. I took a big leap and jumped on the other ship.  
Once on board, I remained on the ground for a second. The loud noise of me jumping made the guards pause for a second. I held my breath. Then I heard them continuing to talk. Quickly I made my way to the open window. I squeezed my body through it.  
The ship looked old and rusty. The hallway was dark. I grabbed my phone as a flashlight and followed the long hallway. My heart was beating out of my chest. This was pretty much exactly what Jacob said not to do. The adrenaline made the numbness subside.  
Slowly I opened the door at the end of the hallway, my hands shaking around the door knob. There was another hallway, but suddenly I was able to hear music. Circus music. I saw dim light at the end of the hallway. Circus music - that must mean the Joker is here. I grabbed my phone to call Jacob and Gordon. I had no reception. Not even one bar.  
With shaking hands I grabbed the pepper spray from my bag, holding it like a gun in front of me. At the end of the hallway was another door which wasn't closed all the way. The music was getting louder.  
Slowly I opened the door. The room looked like a command center. A big chair in the middle surrounded by monitors. No one was in the room. I looked on the monitors. It was a labyrinth. And then I saw him. Batman crouching on the ground, leaning against a wall. Adrenaline shot through my veins. The Joker couldn't be far.  
Quickly I ran to the monitors and looked where the exit to the labyrinth was. There was none. It made no sense. It was an endless maze with no exit. It was brilliant. It gave you enough hope that you kept searching for an exit while it slowly drove you mad for not finding one.  
Suddenly I saw a blue print. There must be a way in and out, the blue print must have the details. In that moment I heard steps. I quickly took a picture of the blue print and hid in a closet.  
"How much gas have we dispersed today?"  
I recognized the unnervingly shrill voice immediately. My heart was beating so fast, I was worried he might be able to hear it.  
"500 mg." The other man answered.  
"Give him another dose."  
"That's already double the dose from yesterday."  
"So? He's resistant that one. I need him to go crazy. I need him to completely loose his mind. Understood. Double the dose."  
Now I understood his plan. He didn't want to kill Batman. He wanted to make him insane. Make him evil. Whatever poison he was using must slowly be eating away on him.  
"Double the dose!" He yelled.  
"Yes. Of course." The other man said walking off.  
"Batman, Batman, Batman... Why don't you let go. Why are you holding on to your rules so much? What have those rules ever done for you?"  
I watched the Joker through a crack in the door. He walked towards the exit when he suddenly stopped right next to the closet.

* * *

His mind was trying desperately to cling onto sanity but it was slowly slipping away from him. He was sitting on the ground, pressing his hands firmly against his ears, trying to muffle the loud circus music somewhat. His eyes closed firmly, he was trying to listen to his own breath and heart beat. Focusing on something other than the insanity in his mind.  
The pictures he was seeing where more disturbing and frightening by the second, but more than that, the constant feeling of anxiety made him feel hopeless and desperate. _Listen to your heart beat and count._ It was a very basic form of meditation he had learned to focus on his own breath. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. He repeated the exercise. _It's like filling a vase with water and then emptying it_ \- that's what the meditation master at the League of Shadows had told him. Meditation was a huge part of martial arts, learning to be in complete control of your body, understanding your body. It was working. The anxiety was getting better. The horrible images in his mind were replaced with the impressive landscape of where he trained with the League of Shadows. Slowly he opened his eyes again and let his hands rest next to his body. The loud music didn't bother him anymore.  
Suddenly he heard a loud scream. He had been used to it by now, his mind came up with horrible things.  
"Batman!" The voice screamed and he recognized the agonizing plea for help. It was Cat. _But it is not real. It's not her. She isn't here._  
"I have a surprise for you, hahahahahahaha." The Joker proclaimed over the speaker.  
Panic struck him. _What if the scream was real? How was he supposed to help her? He couldn't get out of this._  
He jumped to his feet. "What is it freak?" He asked in an angry voice, his hands balled into fists.  
"Just follow the light."  
Suddenly the whole place went dark and then a single light turned on.  
"Go on. Follow it."  
It seemed like a trap but whatever was waiting for him at the end, he had to make sure it wasn't Cat. He ran after the light.  
"Good boy." The Joker laughed at him.  
The light stopped and on the ground was a brunette woman, face down.  
"No." He whispered as he knelt down, picking her up. He brushed her hair away, still hoping it wasn't her although he knew it was.  
And then he saw her face, now pale with a Joker grin carved on it. It wasn't scars yet, just gaping wounds on her cheeks, dried blood all over her. Hot tears streamed down his face, he felt like he was shattering into a thousand pieces. It was like he had finally cracked through the ice that had separated him from madness. Now he was free falling. He placed his hands on her face.  
"No, no, no." He held her lifeless body in his arms, agony ripping through his body. His arms were wrapping around her as he was weeping. He hadn't been able to protect her. Because of him, she was dead. He was holding her so tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again.  
He slowly looked at her again, hoping when he looked at her face again it wouldn't be her, that it was another illusion. It wasn't. Her pale, lifeless face lying in his arms. Even with the massive Joker grin on her face, she still looked more beautiful than anyone he had ever met. His hands were slowly touching her cold skin.  
"I love you." He whispered, wishing he could have told her when she was still alive.  
"Hahahahahaha. See, I told you I had a surprise for you." The shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. The sound was so distracting that for a second he wasn't sure it was her he was holding in his arms. But then her face was clear again.  
He slowly stood up.  
"Why?" He asked, testing the clown.  
"Just picking the one that means the most to you."  
He noticed the Joker didn't refer to her as male of female. If she was really dead, the Joker would know her name. If she wasn't, the Joker wouldn't know what Batman was seeing.  
"So what's the persons name?"  
"I'm sure you're more than aware of that. I don't like to speak of the dead. Hahahahahhaha."  
"Proof it is real. Tell me what you're seeing. Who is lying dead on the ground?"  
"You don't think it's real? Take a closer look at her."  
_Her. Was it real? Was this really happening?_  
He looked at her again and the pain hit him like a tsunami wave. Her skirt and blouse were torn, bruises all over her body. He hadn't even noticed that before. _Was this real?_ His mind was overwhelmed.  
Images of her laughing, lying in his arms and kissing him flooded his mind and he fell on his knees, not able to fight the panic and anxiety anymore.  
"What have you done to her?" He yelled.  
"Ohhhh, I had some fun with her. And the rest of the gang did as well. Hahhahahaha. You know how much fun she can be, I'm sure."  
He felt like he wanted to vomit but there was no contents in his stomach. Furious he jumped up on his feet again and threw a punch at the wall while screaming.  
"Come out and fight like a man you coward! You freak! Where are you? Where are you?"  
The Joker just laughed hysterically at him. The room was spinning, his breath was ragged. It seemed like the walls were closing in on him.  
He had lost. There was no justice. He had failed his parents and now he had failed her. He saw down again, taking her body in his arms and holding her tightly. He took a deep breath in again, trying to clear his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding on to a pillow. He stood up.  
"Where is she?" He yelled looking at the cameras.  
In that moment electric shock waves were hitting him again. The pain was unbearable but it was better than how he felt emotionally right now. He was hoping he the Joker would finish the job and kill him already. The shock waves stopped. He fell to the ground still vibrating from the electricity, biting his teeth together.  
Looking at the pillow next to him he just slowly repeated. "It's just a pillow. It's just a pillow. It's just a pillow."

* * *

I was in the closed, holding my breath, my heart beating loudly in my chest. I could taste panic. I felt hot and cold all at once. Goose bumps all over my body as I could see the Joker's face through the crack in the door. His eyes were wide open. _Did he see me?_ His eyes darted directionless through the room. It felt like an eternity but he finally turned away from the closet and walked back to the screens. What was he doing now?  
He picked up his phone. "Is it done?" He asked. "Good." He hung up.  
"Time to turn things up a notch Batman. Oh yes, yes, yes..." He cracked his neck loudly and then grabbed the microphone. "I have a surprise for you." I could see Batman on the screen, sitting on the ground.  
"Follow the light."  
Batman thought about this for a second before he got up. The lights went off and a single light came on that Batman followed.  
"Good boy." The Joker was barely able to stand still, coming his hair back with one hand, tapping his foot nervously.  
I tried to look on the monitor again, where Batman was running through the maze. Suddenly he stopped, a pillow in front of him. _What in the world was the Joker planning with a pillow?_  
Batman's body froze. Slowly he went on the ground, brushing his hand against the pillow and then he whispered "No."  
_Was there something special about this pillow?_ What happened next made my whole body freeze. Batman was holding the pillow closely as he was breaking down. "No, no, no." He was crying, completely heart broken.  
_He's thinking this is a person?_ He was embracing the pillow closely as the Joker was jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Yes, yes... Come to my side of the world. What are you seeing? Who is dying in your arms? Hm?" The Joker talked to himself, still too excited to sit down.  
Batman was still holding the pillow in his arms.  
"I love you." He whispered in a raspy voice.  
_Batman was in love with someone?_ I didn't know why that surprised me so much. At the end of the day he was just a normal guy. Whoever it was he loved, he thought he was holding her lifeless body in his arms right now. Whatever the Joker was giving him was working.  
Suddenly he got up and challenged the Joker again, asking him who he saw lying on the ground. Deep down, Batman knew he couldn't trust his judgment.  
"What do I see?" The Joker talked to himself. "What do you see? Must be a woman... You said you loved her. Love, love, love..."  
The second the Joker said "Look at her", Batman broke down again, believing whatever tricks his mind was playing on him.  
"What have you done to her?" He asked under angry tears.  
I was holding back tears myself. He seemed so tormented. I wish I could tell him it was just a pillow and whoever he loved was fine and far away.  
"Yes, yes, yes..." The Joker said to himself before clearing his throat and talking over the speaker again. He pretended to have raped whoever Batman loved. Batman jumped up on his feet and punched the wall with so much fury that it made me almost jump. "Where are you? Where are you?" His voice was so angry, so loud and deep, it sounded anything but human.  
He finally sat down again, holding the pillow when suddenly the Joker pushed a button and electric shock waves were going through Batman's body. Was I too late? Was he going to kill Batman now? Suddenly the electricity stopped and Batman fell to the ground. Was he alive? He was mumbling something, so he was still alive.  
"Hahahaha! Almost there. Just another little push." The Joker said as he finally left the room.

My whole body was shaking violently. This might be a huge mistake, but I couldn't leave here without trying to help Batman. He saved my life after all. I quickly got out of the room and ran into what looked like a storage unit.  
I grabbed my phone, trying to look at the image of the blue print, which was difficult since my hands were shaking so hard.  
There it was. One of the walls was electronic, like a sliding door. I made my way down some stairs. I saw two guys guarding the entrance. How could I distract them for a second?  
I found a piece of metal on the ground and threw it over the staircase and hid behind a wall.  
"What was that?" One guy asked.  
"I don't know." The other said.  
Then they ran off, following the noise.  
I quickly walked up to the door, pressed the button and the door unlocked. I placed my phone in right before the door shut completely.  
I knew I didn't have much time to find him before the Joker would see me on the monitors. But I knew where Batman was. Thinking about the map in my head, I ran down the corridors. There he was. Sitting on the ground, his head on his chest, staring on the ground.  
"Batman." I said.  
He didn't look up.  
"Batman lets go." I said holding out my hand.  
"Of course you would be here." He said laughing.  
I was confused by that statement. "We have no time. Let's go."  
He was just laughing, still looking to the ground. The laugh frightened me. It sounded like he was indeed close to losing his sanity.  
I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. In that moment he grabbed me by my throat and threw me against the wall with full force. My head hit the concrete so hard, I felt dizzy.  
"You're not real." He yelled in a dark voice, his hand closing my airways.  
I gasped for air, trying to kick him off but he was incredibly strong, his fingers locking tighter around my neck. His eyes were wide open and blood shot. He was biting his teeth together , breathing heavy. I felt my vision going in and out. Dark spots appearing. I was about to lose consciousness . What irony that after all this, I would be killed by Batman.  
I was fighting my body giving I lost consciousness I would be dead. I looked him directly in the eyes and although I couldn't speak, I mouthed the word "Please"  
In that moment I saw his eyes recognize me and he dropped me. I fell to the ground, inhaling deeply and coughing. There was not enough air to fill my lungs fast enough. I held my throat, trying to breathe.  
I looked at his boots as he was standing next to me.  
"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real."  
"Of course...I'm...real..." I said trying to breathe.  
"You're what my mind wants me to see."  
"Why in the world would you want to see me?"  
"You're not real."  
I slowly stood up, still dizzy.  
"Do you feel this?" I asked grabbing his shoulder. "I couldn't do this if I wasn't real. Now let's get you out of here."  
"That's just another trick."  
"Ok, say I'm just another trap. How much worse can it get? You're locked in a labyrinth with no exit by the Joker, who pumps you full of some weird poison to drive you insane. Sounds pretty bad to me. Come on, let's go."  
I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him through the labyrinth. I looked at him and suddenly his eyes seemed more normal. Just now I noticed his dry, cracked lips and the beard stubble.  
We reached the entrance, my phone still in place.  
"Ok, after we get out of this part, I need you to do your thing. Ok?"  
He just stared at me.  
"You know, the fighting part?"  
"I got it."  
"Great."  
I slowly pulled the door. As expected, shots were fired at us immediately by the guards and an alarm went off.  
Batman pushed me aside shielding me with his body as he opened the door quickly and kicked both guards to the ground.  
"I have no cell service here so we need to just get out of here as quickly as possible."  
"You go, I have to find the Joker."  
"No, you can't. You're dehydrated and poisoned."  
"Go. Call for backup. I'll be fine."  
"I can't..."  
"Go." His voice got louder and deeper.  
"Fine. Always so grumpy." I said as I left. Once I reached my car, I called Gordon immediately followed by Jacob.  
"You did what? Cat! That's like the opposite of not doing anything stupid." Jacob said.

* * *

After a few hours of talking to Gordon about the whole event, and promising him not to run a story on it, I walked into my apartment, still feeling dizzy. Hopefully I didn't have a concussion. In that moment I noticed something in my apartment. Like a shadow.  
"Thank you." I immediately recognized the raspy voice.  
I turned around finally spotting Batman's eyes in the corner of my living room.  
I should be scared about how he just got into my apartment, but for some reason I wasn't.  
"You don't need to thank me. Ever." I said, quoting him. Did he smile? It almost seemed like he was. His eyes looked like himself again, velvety dark and not blood shot anymore. Aside from his eyes I couldn't see much of him.  
"You didn't manage to catch him, did you?" I asked.  
"No. But I destroyed any evidence that you were helping me. You can't run the story saying you were there."  
"And why is that?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my body. I already had promised Gordon but I didn't like to be told what to do.  
"If the Joker finds out, you're his biggest target."  
"Fine. Under one condition."  
"Condition? I don't work with conditions."  
"Who is she? Not for a story, just off the records."  
"Who?"  
"The woman you thought was dead in that labyrinth. You said you loved her. Who is she."  
His eyes narrowed in on me, looking frustrated and surprised.  
"What did you hear?" He demanded in an angry tone.  
"That's not the answer to my question."  
"What did you hear?" His voice grew louder.  
I sighed. "Not much. You didn't say her name. You were in pain, thinking she was dead. So? Who is she?"  
"Does the Joker know?"  
"No, it was killing him that he didn't. Who is she?"  
"Do you honestly expect me to answer that question."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm doing everything I can to protect my identity and you think I would tell you something that could compromise that? I know you're dying to connect the dots in your box full of research on me in your closet."  
"You went through my stuff?" I asked angrily.  
"No. I can see the box labeled "Batman's identity" from here."  
"Oh."  
I looked behind me and saw the box with the big, red letters on it.  
When I turned around, he was gone.

* * *

He had searched for the Joker everywhere but he must have fled the second the alarm went off. He made sure the surveillance videos were deleted, erasing any trace of Cat helping him.  
"I was worried about you Master Wayne," Alfred said when he came back home. "I called Fox when you didn't come back but we had no way of locating you. We tried everything.  
"I'll explain later. I just need something to drink." He said, his mouth still dry.  
"Certainly sir."  
He took a shower, shaved and hooked himself up to an IV bag.  
"Is that really necessary sir?" Alfred asked pointing at the IV bag.  
"I have to go talk to her."  
"Tonight? Can't it wait until you regain your strength?"  
"It can't. Hence the IV bag."  
"I ran your blood analysis Mr Wayne." Fox said walking up to him and Alfred.  
"Let me guess, I have high blood pressure."  
"No, just an usually high level of potent hallucinogens in your system."  
"The same like before?"  
"No, not as strong but they have a different impact on your mind. It doesn't last as long but is effective immediately."  
"Which explains why I already feel a lot better."  
"Yes, it doesn't linger in your system. It tapers off."  
"So the question is where the Joker got the compound from."  
"It's not that rare. Mostly a mixture of different drugs. The question is - who mixed it for him?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry this update took so long. I've been busy at work. This chapter is leading into the next big Joker appearance. Next chapter is already in the works so I should be able to post it soon. Hope you like it. =) **_

* * *

He woke up soaked in sweat, his breath ragged. He sat up straight, running his hand over his face, hoping to wipe **the images** of his nightmare away. It was the same nightmare every night. Her lifeless body in his arms, a massive joker grin on her beautiful face.

He looked on his watch. It was the middle of the night but he was used to getting only a few hours of sleep every night these days. His body was exhausted but his mind kept him up.

Every night it took him a few minutes to realize she was not dead and that it was just a product of the poison the Joker used on him. He got up, knowing he wouldn't find any more rest tonight. He braced his hands against the large glass windows of his penthouse, looking at Gotham's skyline through thick raindrops.

He took a deep breath listening to the calm sound of the rain.

_"She is fine. She is fine."_ He reminded himself.

He was angry at himself for putting her at risk. She saved him but put her life in danger for him. If he hadn't underestimated the Joker, none of this would have happened. His stupidity almost cost her her life. One wrong step and the Joker could have spotted her. He swallowed hard at that thought.

Finding the Joker was his top priority along with making sure she was safe. He was pretty sure the Joker didn't know that she was there that night. But pretty sure wasn't good enough.

Besides - seeing her was the only way he could convince himself that the images in his head were indeed not reality.

Of course he couldn't do that as Bruce Wayne, so he watched over her as Batman.

The first night when he woke up from his nightmares, he did it simply to proof to himself that it was a nightmare, that she was safe and alive at home.

He had crouched on a fire escape outside her apartment and watched her sleep for an hour. That first night, she had woken up, turned on the lights and then she looked at her neck in the mirror. It was blue and purple.

_Who did this to her? Had the Joker seen her?_

"Who did this to you?" He asked her through the open window, hiding in the shadows of the fire escape.

She jumped at his voice and turned around, searching for him.

"My god you scared me." She said, pressing her hand against her chest.

Whoever hurt her like this, he wanted to kill that person. Someone had obviously tried to choke her. Tried to kill her.

"This?" She asked pointing at her neck. "That's nothing." She said, waving a hand while smiling. "You should see the other guy."

"Who was it? The Joker?"

"No." She said in a soft voice, looking to the floor.

"Who was it? Was someone else there? I need to know." He demanded. _Why was she not telling him?_ _This person might still be out there trying to kill her._

"There was nobody else." She said. "It's fine. Honestly it looks a lot worse than it is."

"I need to know." He felt his voice become even more husky as he was getting frustrated.

She swallowed. "It was you." She said just above a whisper.

_Me?_ Images of his time in that labyrinth flooded his mind. It was hard to tell which ones were real and which ones were fake. Her lifeless body appeared again in front of his eyes. It had felt so real. He really thought he had lost her. Yet here she was, alive. Now she was telling him he hurt her. Bits and pieces appeared again of her stretching out her hand, asking him to come with her. The first time it was a trap. The second was not but he had a hard time distinguishing in his mind which was which. _Did he hurt her?_ Suddenly images of him smashing her against a wall popped up in his memory. _Did he really do this? _He felt sick to his stomach. If that had been real, who was to say her dead body wasn't? Maybe she was really dead and he was still in that labyrinth? Maybe all of this was his imagination. He felt his heart rate increase, his breath getting more shallow.

"Sorry." He managed to say.

"We all do weird shit when we're on potent hallucinogens." She said smiling. _How could she be so nonchalant about this?_

* * *

I felt tired and exhausted. I hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in a while. Nightmares about the Joker woke me up too many times.

Now I had to hide the bruises on my neck, which wouldn't be easy in my profession.

I placed a small silk scarf around my neck, sighing when I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I already knew what Peter would say. And I wasn't disappointed.

"What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing. I just like scarfs."

"It's the second day in a row you're wearing a scarf."

"Are you the fashion police now?"

"No, but I'm no idiot." He motioned to close the door. Reluctantly I did and took a seat.

"It's nothing."

"You know that make-up can easily hide hickeys, right?"

"It's nothing."

"Then you won't have a problem losing the scarf."

"I have a little bit of a sore throat. Keeps my neck warm."

"Cat, you know you can't wear a scarf every night on-air. I would guess my consultants would say you can't wear a scarf at all..."

"Fine." I took off the scarf. "Satisfied?"

His eyes widened, clearly not expecting to see my neck blue and purple.

"Holy shit! Cat what the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's a long, boring story. It's not what it looks like. I'm fine. So, how can we hide it then if not with a scarf?"

"Did Wayne do this to you?"

"God no. Like I told you, we're not dating. I'm not dating. It's not what it looks like. I'm fine."

"You should press charges whoever did do this."

"Are we done with the lecture? How can I get back to work?"

He sighed and frowned, studying me closely as he was leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe you should take some days off."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not sure you are. A lot has happened over the last few months, Cat. Maybe you should just take off some days and look after yourself."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you to take some days off."

I stared at him in disbelief. Angrily I grabbed my scarf and tied it around my neck.

Quickly I took my bag from my desk and headed to the elevator, furious at Peter.

"Cat?"

I turned around and saw Jacob headed my way. I hadn't seen him since our little investigation session.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"On my way out. Walk with me." I said, still fuming with anger.

In that moment the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside, I pressed the button and saw Jacob staring at my neck, where my scarf had moved down.

I quickly adjusted the scarf.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, softly touching the side of my neck. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from removing the scarf.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He looked at me concerned.

"I'm here if you want someone to talk."

I sighed. "It was Batman, ok? I didn't have an angry boyfriend beat me up or something. But I can't tell Peter that because he can't know about our little investigation."

"Little investigation... Cat you did exactly what I asked you not to. You put yourself in danger and..."

The elevator doors opened and two people entered the elevator. We all stood in silence. I looked to the ground, feeling Jacob's eyes on me.

The elevator moved down slowly and it felt time didn't pass. Jacob was still staring at my neck. Finally we reached the ground floor. I walked in big steps towards the street, hailing a cab.

"What do you mean Batman did this to you?" Jacob asked me.

"He was drugged, he didn't recognize me. Long story."

"So he strangled you?"

"Yes." I said as a cab arrived. I got in and so did Jacob. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him annoyed.

"I need a little more information. I got you into this so..."

"You didn't get me into anything. Would everybody stop trying to protect me!"

"Everybody?"

"5th and 64th please." I told the cabbie, ignoring Jacob's question on purpose.

"Cat, I'm seriously concerned. Who is everybody?"

I sighed. "You, Peter, Wayne...Batman..."

"Batman?"

"Yes, he came by my apartment twice, making sure the Joker wasn't on to me."

"He came by your apartment?"

"I feel like every time I answer one of your questions I get ten more."

"I'm a journalist. That shouldn't surprise you. You least of all. So...?"

"Fine. He came by my apartment. Obviously not like a normal person. He just sort of appears."

"He broke into your apartment?"

"See what I mean? Enough with the questions."

"Sorry, but how much do we really know about this bat character? He's a random guy in a bat costume... What if he is a complete psychopath?"

"He isn't."

"And you know that how?"

I shrugged. "Female intuition. You wouldn't understand." I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess at least he is looking out for you. Not much any of us could do about the Joker attacking you. He'd be the only one so I guess I have to trust him for now."

"How gracious of you." I said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." He smiled back. "Why are you going home by the way?"

"Peter sent me home for the next couple of days."

"I assume you showed him your neck then?"

I nodded as I swiped my credit card to pay for the cab ride.

We got out and walked towards my apartment.

"Are you following me Jacob?"

"No, I'm inviting myself in for coffee."

I sighed.

* * *

He looked through the database on his computer when Alfred entered the room.

"Dinner is ready sir."

"I'm not hungry Alfred."

"That may be so, but you need to regain your strength so you have to eat."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." He responded, still focusing on the screen.

"Who is Jacob Thompson and why are you hacking into his emails?"

"I need to know what he knows about the Batman. Catherine has been doing some digging and I'm guessing he is helping her."

"And why would you say that?"

"Well, for starters they're working together. Plus he was one of the first people she called after the incident."

"So you're also tracking her cell phone?"

He ignored that question. "Neither one of them has any idea who I am but it might be good to through them a curveball."

"Curveball sir?"

"I know how much you love putting on the suit."

"That is going to be the last time!"

He laughed.

"You seem to be in better spirits Master Wayne."

"I've been training. I asked Fox to mix me a less potent version of what the Joker poisoned me with."

"Why?"

"To overcome my fears. Ra's used it in his training. Half the battle is in your mind with your own demons. So I'm injecting myself with the hallucinogen to breathe in my fears. To let them have its place for a little while, to accept them as part of who I am - only to let them go afterwards."

"What doesn't kill you..."

"...makes you stronger. Precisely."

"What is the plan? For the curveball I mean."

"They both need to see me and Batman in the same room. So, I figured I wait until they're both at her apartment and then I could visit her and you could hide on the fire escape."

"Why do I get the feeling you have already been spending plenty of time on her fire escape..."

"She doesn't see me until I want to be seen. You have to say two or three sentences to get her attention."

"The Joker might have not noticed the difference in our voice, sir, but I'm pretty certain Ms Hunter will."

"Absolutely. Which is why we're going to pre-record the sentences and you just have to press play."

The old butler didn't look convinced. "And what is the reason for your visit? Last time you and Miss Hunter didn't leave on very agreeable terms."

"I'm there to check up on her - I'm concerned for her well being."

Alfred looked at him surprised. "The truth for once."

He nodded. "For once the truth doesn't put her in danger."

* * *

Two days later I was still not allowed back to work but I had managed to convince Peter to work behind the scenes and do research on stories.

Jacob and I were working on an investigative story about the heroin epidemic in Gotham. We pulled a lot of late nights together to do our research in addition of working on daily assignment stories. It was another one of those nights and we were buried in files and amped up on caffeine.

"More coffee?" I asked him.

"Do you have a beer? I feel like I need to slowly counter act all that caffeine."

"Sounds healthy." I laughed.

"Coffee and alcohol are the two main food items of a journalist."

"You forgot Chinese takeout."

"Touché."

"I don't have beer. Only wine."

"That will do."

I got to the fridge, grabbing the bottle when I heard a knock on my door. I froze. _What time was it? Who would be knocking on my door now?_

"Expecting someone?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." I said confused.

"Let me get it." Jacob said. He was still over protective.

"You don't need to..." But he was already walking towards the door. When he opened it I thought my heart stopped beating. It was Bruce.

Jacob visibly tensed up, quickly stepping aside and looking at me.

I was still frozen with the bottle of wine in my hand, unable to say anything and unable to make any sense of why he would be here. He looked good, way too good. The dark wool winter coat was open, revealing his crisp white shirt. His hands loosely in his pockets he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." He said, only looking at me and not Jacob.

_Say something Cat! Say something! _But for some reason I couldn't. I just stared at him. Jacob was getting uncomfortable.

"We were just working on a story." He said while Bruce was still not even looking at him.

"May I come in?" Bruce asked me.

"I should probably get going." Jacob said.

"No, don't. I'm sure whatever it is Mr Wayne has to say won't take long."

I managed to sound cold and distant when all I wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him.

Bruce was still smiling but I knew him too well at this point. I could tell that he was hurt by my comment and incredibly jealous of Jacob. He nodded and slowly walked into my living room.

Jacob looked at me in desperation. "I should go." He whispered again.

I sternly shook my head. I didn't want to give Bruce too much time plus I couldn't trust myself alone with him in a room.

"So, what brings you to this side of town?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

He looked at me closely, my heart skipping a beat. He walked up to me. My heart rate was increasing dramatically. _Don't you dare kiss me - I won't be able to say no._ My arms still like a shield around me, his eyes fixed on me. He came to a stop just inches from me, still holding me hostage with his eyes. Nervously I bit my lips together. He placed a hand on my face, gently twisting it to the side, his other hand softly touching my neck.

His touch send butterflies through my whole body.

"I'm here to check that you're ok. I'm worried."

I took a deep breath and removed his hands and stepped back.

"Luckily that's not your problem anymore. Plus I already have enough people who worry way too much about me in my life."

His eyes quickly shot over to Jacob who awkwardly waved at him, which almost made me laugh.

"So if that's why you came here for, you can stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Well, my sources tell me that you saved Batman and that as a reward, he almost killed you."

"What? Are you spying on me?"

"No, I'm spying on the insane guy who dresses up as a bat because I tend to not trust lunatics in costumes."

"Be that as it may. Why do you suddenly give a shit about my well being? Last time I seem to recall you told me that I was nothing but a good screw."

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Not as uncomfortable as Jacob, who was opening the door.

"Jacob don't you dare leaving. The only one who is leaving is Mr Wayne."

Bruce nodded, walking towards the door.

He stopped and looked closely at Jacob.

"Look after her for me would you pal?"

Jacob just stared at him, opening his mouth to respond when suddenly a gravely voice interrupted us.

"I already am."

I turned around and saw Batman on his usual hiding spot crouching on the fire escape.

"You're spying on her from the fire escape?" Bruce asked him angrily, charging at the window, where you could only see Batman's eyes in the darkness.

"Not spying. Protecting. You're welcome."

"Stop it all of you! I don't need protecting! I'm fine." I yelled, silencing everyone.

"You're not fine." Bruce responded pointing at my neck. "And that freak did that to you."

"Ok, I'm not fine. Do you wanna know why? It's not because of my neck. It's not because there is a crazy clown out there killing people. It's not because there is a guy in a bat costume out on my fire escape watching me at night. It's because your back and forth is driving me insane. What is this? Why are you here? You don't want me in your life? Fine! Then leave me be."

His expression looked helpless before he regained composure, putting the mask back on.

"You're right." He said with an arrogant grin on his face, not looking at me directly anymore. "I guess I get somewhat possessive of the things that used to belong to me."

"Good thing then that I'm not a thing and never belonged to you either."

Once again he didn't seem like himself. He was trying too hard to be a jerk. Just now I noticed that Jacob and Batman were gone.

"Just go." I said, although all I wanted was for him to stay. His eyes shot up at me again and the expression didn't match his facial expression. He looked tormented but his face was stone cold.

He nodded and slowly walked towards the door, stopping next to me, looking into my eyes, slowly wiping his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Just because I don't want to be in a relationship with you doesn't mean I'm not worried about your well being."

"I think she asked you to leave. Pal." Jacob said who re-appeared from wherever he had been hiding.

Bruce smiled, clearly not threatened by Jacob. "Has no one ever told you that eavesdropping is rude."

Jacob didn't respond, his eyes fixed on Bruce, his chest puffed up, his hands balled to fists. I had never seen him like this. Bruce on the other hand remained relaxed, a fake arrogant smile on his lips.

"Take care of yourself." He said to me as he left the apartment.

Jacob closed the door behind him as quickly as he could.

"Ok, I have so many questions..." Jacob said shaking his head. "First of all he is a complete jackass."

"That wasn't a question." I responded staring onto the kitchen counter feeling an emotional storm brewing inside of me.

"What in the world did you ever see in the guy? Doesn't matter. Not my deal I guess. Which leads me to the next insanity - Batman is just camping outside your window now?"

"I don't know. I've only seen him twice." I said absently.

"And Wayne is spying on Batman? I guess there goes my theory."

"What theory was that?"

"I thought for sure he was Batman."

"Bruce?"

"Yes. He's rich. He has a motif for doing it. It made sense."

"Well, sorry to disappoint. It's not him."

In that moment Jacob looked closer at me.

"You ok?" He asked in a concerned voice.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't know why I let him mess with my head this much. I can't control it. He has this power over me and it drives me crazy. You must think I'm pathetic."

"No, I think you've fallen head over heels for the guy. Lucky bastard."

I smiled. "And to answer your earlier question, what I see in him, that's not an easy answer. I definitely feel that he plays a role of this jackass, playboy billionaire that he actually isn't. But who knows, maybe I'm telling myself that to feel better about myself."

"Well, I'd guess it won't take too long until he comes back to you."

I shook my head. "No that's over. He clearly doesn't want anything serious."

"That's not what I saw tonight."

I looked at him confused.

"The way he looked at you? The way he looked at me for that matter. His body language signaled that he wanted to punch me out. He absolutely couldn't stand the fact that I am in your apartment."

"That's because he thinks of me as his property or something. You heard him. Let's forget any of this happened and get back to work."

I grabbed my laptop and sat down, trying to shut off the floodgate of emotions that had been unleashed.

_Why was he suddenly interested in my well being? Why did he hate Batman so much? _

Once again he had managed to completely screw with my head.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed and everything was returning to normal, including my neck that had returned to a normal human color instead of a festival of blue and purple.

There was an eerie silence around the Joker that had me nervous. It was never good to not hear from him for a long time. It usually meant he had something big planned. I just couldn't figure out what it was. My research turned out nothing and apparently so did Batman's.

"Anything yet?" I asked Gordon on the phone.

"Nothing. He's on it but the Joker seems to be M.I.A."

"Any chance I could meet with him? Ask him a few questions? I have no way of getting in contact with him."

"I can ask him next time I see him."

"Thanks."

Hanging out with Jacob over the last few weeks had been fun. I felt slightly bad because I knew he had feelings for me but at the same time it was good to have someone to talk to and distract myself from the heartache and emptiness.

Jacob was slightly paranoid about Bruce. He constantly made jokes about Bruce hacking into his phone and listening in on all his conversations. It was mostly jokes but I could tell that he was somewhat concerned Bruce might actually be doing it out of jealousy.

Luckily for me, there had been no major events or news that necessitated a Bruce Wayne interview. Secretly I was hoping there would be one, just so I could see him again. But then what? I'd see him and then...? Nothing had changed. He still didn't want a relationship. I didn't know what I wanted but I wanted to have the option of seeing where it would go.

Sam was in town for a conference. We met at our favorite brunch spot in the city.

"Spring is finally in the air in good old Gotham." She said looking all tan from her life on the West Coast.

"Rub it in, won't you."

She laughed. "Maybe you should come with me? Hang out on the other side of the country. Get some sunshine. There is no Bruce Wayne over there."

"With my luck he'd be holding an event and I'd run into him there too."

I caught a glimpse on what was on the TV in the background and cringed. Sam turned around to see what I was looking at. The TV reporter was talking about Bruce on a date with another supermodel.

"It's been far too long. The mourning phase is over." Sam said.

I sighed. "I know. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't stand it but I can't make it stop either."

"What about Batman?" She said her eyes widening in excitement.

"What about him?"

"He seems...interesting. Good possible distraction."

I laughed. "Oh my God. Sam!"

"What? He's already hanging outside your bedroom."

"He was there twice. I haven't seen him since. I don't even know what he looks like for crying out loud. What if he was overweight, old and bald?"

"Overweight? I don't think so. How would he fit into that armor of his?"

"Do _you_ have a thing for Batman?" I asked in disbelief.

"Who doesn't."

"Oh my God!" I laughed.

"All I'm saying is, keep your eyes open."

"Enough about me. What's new with you?"

"Well, actually... I met someone."

"No way! Tell me everything."

* * *

"He won't talk to me." I said annoyed.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Batman. Gordon just called to let me know. He said he doesn't want to talk to the media. _The media." _I shook my head in disbelief. "I saved his life and that's what he sees me as? The media?"

"I get it." Jacob shrugged while typing on his computer.

"Say what?"

"Look," he took his glasses off, leaning back. "The guy is paranoid about anyone finding out who he truly is. If I were him, I'd keep contact to anyone to a minimum. Especially a journalist."

I hated when he was right. Still frustrated I sat down. "He could at least answer a few questions I have. I could email them to him."

Jacob laughed. "Email him? batman .com ?"

"That would be a great email address." I smiled.

"Well, our story airs tomorrow so we should probably focus on that for now."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous? We've spent weeks on this story."

"Not about the story. About the Joker. Normally when he's quiet for this long he has something bad planned."

He sighed, looking at me concerned. "I try not to worry about it. I can't do anything about it at the moment anyway."

* * *

"And you're clear." The director said to Jacob and I after we were done introducing out story about heroin on the air.

"I'm so glad we're finally done with that one. I definitely had enough drug stories for a while."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I think this deserves a celebratory drink after work."

"Count me in." I said walking back to my desk to shut off my computer for the day.

"He's at it again," Peter said as he was staring at a screen in his office.

I walked up to see what he was talking about.  
"The Joker," he said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

I had feared this moment.

"Good evening Gotham." He said from what looked like a presidential press post, painted in purple and with a Joker grin on it instead of an eagle. "I realized something during our short time together. I have never really introduced myself to you. The media tries to tell you I'm a terrorist. That's not true. I'm an agent of change, an agent of chaos. You all live your lives according to plan, their plan. You get your degree, you work hard... You play by the rules. And what do you get in exchange? You can hardly pay your bills and hate your dead-end job. The plan they have for you is to stay quiet and don't be anything that they don't consider to be normal. It's time to change the power balance my friends and you don't do that by sticking to their plan. Chaos is the only truth in life. You wanna know why? Because it's fair and unbiased. Join me Gotham, in taking back your city from the power drunk. Hahahahhahahaha!" His laugh was frightening. Insane. Limitless.

"What does that even mean? What does he have planned?" I asked.

"Get to Gotham PD. I want all the infos they can give us." Peter responded.

* * *

His penthouse felt empty. He couldn't escape the feeling of nothingness. He felt lonely before, but this was new. It was because of her. Why did he giver her so much room to fill that now felt like a vacuum. Her eyes, her smile, her long legs, her dark hair... He sighed. What was he doing? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her. Not even the entire Gotham ballerinas were able to distract him.

"Master Wayne." Alfred said while turning up the TV.

Gotham - however - had a distraction for him.  
He watched the freakish clown make his demands on television.

Determined and angry he walked downstairs. It was time to bring the clown behind bars once and for all.

* * *

"We don't have much," said Gordon.

"Can you give me a soundbite?"

"Sure."

I nodded to Bill to record.

"Do you have any leads on the Joker's location?"

"We are investigating all angles and are talking to witnesses from former bank robberies. We are very confident in solving this problem and of course we are working closely with the Batman in this. That's all I got."

Bill turned off the camera.

"Any idea what he has planned?"

He shook his head. "I'm more concerned with copycats at this point. We've already had a spike in criminal activity since his speech. I gotta go Miss Hunter."

I nodded and he took off.

I went live from the police station several times and they replayed the video and Gordon's soundbites over and over again.

I felt mentally drained when I got back to the studio. This sick clown was just running around Gotham. There was no reason to his madness.  
I sat down at my desk before closing my computer. Exhausted, my eyes wandered to one of the many TV screens. All stations were replaying the images over and over again.  
Suddenly, I saw something.

As fast I could walk I went to the elevator going to our production department - a big, dark room filled with computers and tech nerds.  
I was headed to Parker, our main video editor.

"Hey Parker!"

He looked up from his seven different screens.

"Catherine! Don't see you in the dungeon too often." He smiled.

"Yeah... I have a question for you."

"What's up?"

"Can you zoom in on the Joker footage for me."

He looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, take a seat."

He pulled up the video and started slowly zooming.

"What are we looking for."

"Behind his head...over the right side."

Parker zoomed in closer and closer and looked intently on the screen.

And there it was.

"Got it!" I exhaled.

"What is it?" He asked while looking at a white mosaic on the wall.

"It's an old plaster technique. I did a story on it a while back."

"And that matters why?"

"Can you print a screen shot from this?"

"Yeah... Cat what's going on?"

"You're the best! Thanks!"

With the print, I ran back to my computer. It might be nothing... But my instinct told me - I hit gold.

The plastering technique was used in the Golden 20s to enhance the look of a room and make it more expensive looking. Then the depression hit and plastering became too expensive. Only a handful of houses in Gotham with these wall decors were left.

I went to the website of the decor lovers that I had interviewed for my story. They had taken the time to take pictures of each of these wall decors, which are hand made and hence unique.

I called the president of the decor club, Dorothy. She was confused but willing to see me immediately. I couldn't tell her what this was really about, but I needed answers tonight.

"Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice," I said while walking into her small apartment. It was filled with way too many memories and collections of knick knacks everywhere.

"I loved your story so much on the decor... All my friends watched it. My granddaughter even said that I am now famous." She smiled at me all her wrinkles working at the same time. "What can I help you with tonight Miss Hunter?"

I handed it her the image. I had cropped it so she couldn't see the Joker in it.

"Do you recognize this one?"

She took off her glasses and looked at it.  
"Mhhh..." She kept studying it intently. She got up and walked away.  
I looked after her confused.

She came back with a big book. When she set down again, talking to herself, she opened the book, clearly looking for something in particular.

"Ah yes. There it is." She handed me the book. "It's a beautiful decor that one."

I looked at the picture in the book and the one from the Joker. They were identical.  
"Where is it?"

"Um..." She looked at the writing below the picture. "Waterfront." She replied.

* * *

I must be insane to even attempt this. I grabbed a cab towards Waterfront, an old neighborhood in Gotham that was mostly abandoned. Back in the days of Gotham's glory it was a busy area near the harbor. Now, it was just one empty building after another.

The cab driver dropped me off and I was standing in front of the building. All of a sudden I realized the idiocy of my idea. _What if the clown was still here? What if this is were he was hanging out? _I couldn't possibly just walk in. I grabbed my phone and called Gordon.

"Detective Gordon." He answered his phone.

"Gordon this is Catherine Hunter."

"I told you everything I know Miss Hunter..."

"I think I know where he is." I interrupted him.

Silence on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

"I know where the Joker is. But I will only tell you and I want exclusive rights."

* * *

"It's a warehouse full of explosives," I said into the microphone an hour later. "The Joker's hiding place is exposed and with it, his stack of gunpowder. This is a serious blow to the Joker's power."

I had no idea what I was setting in motion.

Of course they didn't catch the Joker, but he was without gun powder. And for a week, it was quiet around the Joker again.

In the meantime I had gotten more attention than I ever wanted.  
My face was plastered on buses "Catherine Hunter watches out for Gotham" the line underneath my face read.

I went from channel to channel, explaining over and over again how I found the Joker's secret hideout place.

Gordon had ordered a 24-hour watch on me.  
"You made yourself the biggest target in Gotham Ms Hunter." He had said.

Wherever I went, two cops were patrolling along my side. It was the last thing I wanted or needed in my life. But I had no choice in the matter.

Even after all this I still was not over my stupid feelings for Bruce and sometimes I caught myself staring at my phone in hopes of hearing from him. Whenever I saw him on TV or on the front page of the paper - I wanted to be near him. _Why am I so ridiculous?_

I walked to my front door after a long day at work. I saw the two cops sitting in a dark Lincoln not too far from me. Feeling watched didn't make me feel safer. It made me feel watched.

I opened the door and dropped the keys on the desk next to the door. I was about to take off my high heels when I saw a card on the floor. It was a card from a deck of cards. _I don't own cards._ I felt my breath getting short. Slowly I went to pick it up. _Don't let it be a Joker, don't let it be a Joker... _I told myself, my heart beating faster.

I turned the card around and my hands started shaking.

Joker!

I turned around to run out of the door and his horrid face was staring at me.

"Well hello beautiful!" He said grinning from ear to ear his yellow teeth shining through his scars.

"Why don't we take a little trip?" He sprayed something in my face while laughing hysterically.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his penthouse analyzing pictures of the Joker while coverage from WCX8 was playing on the TV. He tried not to get distracted by her on TV.

"She has the smarts that you're lacking Master Wayne" Alfred said while smiling at him.

"And now she's on the Joker's most wanted list. I can't watch after her 24/7." He sighed.

"That's what the police is for."

"They won't be able to protect her from..."

In that moment the TV went black and after a second returned with a familiar face.

"Good evening Gotham." The Joker said.

_It couldn't be. _ Panic struck him as he saw her tied to a chair. Was he too late to safe her?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the next chapter. Thanks everyone again for following this story! :) Hope you'll like this chapter. **_

* * *

I felt delirious and in pain. My head was burning. I slowly opened my eyes. I was tied to a chair in a dimly lit warehouse. Duct tape on my lips and around my wrists and ankles.

"Ha ha ha" an evil laugh came from the distance but I couldn't see anything. "He he he. Ho ho ho."

Slowly I saw the white face of the Joker approaching from the darkness.

"Welcome, welcome." He said. "To our first live interview!"

He went over and turned on a camera.

"Good evening Gotham."

He was going to kill me on live television. There was no question about it. I felt nauseous from the panic. I tried to move my hands but they were tied together.

"I'm joined by no other than the world famous Catherine Hunter." He pointed at me and stared at me. His eyes black and full of anticipation.

"You see, Ms Hunter took something from me. She is a thief. But the police, they didn't come after her. No! They came after me! Is that justice Gotham? I haven't been able to kill a person a day since she took my gunpowder away. HAHAHAHAHAH! That rhymes!" He said triumphantly. "And what rhymes," he came closer to me. "...is good. Isn't that right Ms Hunter."

His face was just inches away from mine. His eyes gleaming with obsession, the white make-up in his wrinkles. His sweet and thick smell hanging in the air. Like old clothes mixed with sweat.

"Why so serious Ms Hunter?" He turned to me and looked me straight into the eyes.

"You see my scars? Do you wanna know how I got them? Huh? My father was a drinker. One night he comes home and is more out of control than normal. He hits my mother so many times - I think she's gonna die. So I go up and stand between them, trying to protect my mother. He doesn't like that. He doesn't like that one bit. So he takes a knife from the kitchen..." He takes out a big sharp knife and grabs my face. In terror I'm trying to fight him off but is grip is too strong, his long fingers holding tightly onto my head. "...he takes the knife and ask me Why so serious? Let me put a smile on that face."

In terror, I stared at him, not sure what he would do to me next. Slowly mutilate me? Torture me? I felt hot and cold all at once, the fear vibrating through my bones.

"Do you know who the Batman is?"

I shook my head.

"Gotham's best kept secret." He walked around me in slow circles. "I have changed my mind again." He said, almost talking to himself. Then he walked to the camera. "It is time that Gotham's most notorious criminal comes forward. If the Batman doesn't reveal his true identity within 24 hours, Catherine Hunter will be dead. Oh and let me be clear what I mean by that. I will take her apart piece by piece, savoring every moment of her slow, painful death. But don't worry, you all get to watch it on live television. I'm a man of my word. Hehehehehhehehe!"

Looking back, I wished I had died that day falling from the building. At least that would have been fast and painless.

The Joker turned off the cameras.

"Pretty good start, don't you think? A good opening act."

He removed the tape on my lips in a fast movement.

"What do you think? Emmy worthy?"

"You know that Batman will find you before he will reveal who he is."

"Exactly!" He said triumphantly, his eyes widening again. "And that's the point. See, I don't take pleasure in torturing you. I don't. Torturing is for psychopaths and I'm not one of them. I'm trying to send a message. He thinks this town is his, but it isn't. If it wasn't for him I would have just killed you immediately. This way I am taunting him."

"Why me?"

"You're a symbol. Gotham's investigative journalist. And a pretty woman. Men love playing hero for women. It's in their DNA."

"What makes you so sure he can't save me?" I asked, feeling the panic pumping in my veins.

He grinned at me, his eyes wide and black, his face looked like a plastic mask instead of a real face. His insanity was vibrating from his every fiber.

He checked his old-fashioned pocket watch, which was hanging from his pocket on a gold chain.

* * *

"It's almost time, Miss Hunter...almost time."

"How can I help Master Wayne?" Alfred asked him while he was rushing to get changed.

"Call Gordon. I need to know what they know."

"Right away sir."

"Alfred." He stopped the old butler in his tracks.

"Yes, sir?"

"Let him know I'm on it but I could use their help."

"How are you planning on locating him, sir? Weeks of research have turned up nothing."

"I know where he is." He said while taking off his shirt and starting to change into the batsuit..

Alfred looked at him confused. "How?"

"When she broke the story on the Joker's location, I knew I had to do something. She is always wearing this small, gold necklace. I found a replica and put a tracking device in it, just in case."

He knew Alfred wanted to lay into him about invasion of her privacy but right now, this invasion of her privacy might save her life.

"Do you want me to tell Gordon the location."

"No. I want to go in on my own. But I want them to be ready in case."

"Certainly sir."

He was trying to center himself, pretending it wasn't her the Joker held captive. He couldn't lose focus and feeling fear and panic was the opposite of that. _Breathe in your fears - _he reminded himself.

* * *

"So you don't really want him to reveal his true identity?" I asked the Joker, trying to figure out what his plan was.

"Of course not. What would I do without him?" He laughed.

"I don't understand."

"It will all make sense soon. Patience, patience."

For some reason I really needed to know what his plan was now. As if I had a chance of preventing it once I found out. "I think you're bluffing." I said, mustering all my courage. His eyes shot at me like darts.

"I think you don't have a plan at all. You're just as crazy as they say you are. You're a freak."

"I am not a freak." He said quietly, holding back anger. "Look," his face was twitching. "I don't take pleasure in torturing you because you're a nobody. You're nothing."

"Then why am I here?"

"To torture Batman of course! He will have to choose and break his one rule."

"What rule is that?"

"Ah come on now Miss Hunter, you have to know that much about the guy by now. He doesn't kill. Ever. But tonight, tonight he will have to kill."

"How?"

"He will have to choose between you or a hospital full of people. He cannot save both."

I looked at him in horror. "You planned for Batman to find me." I said just above a whisper as his whole, evil plan unfolded in front of me.

"Ohhhhhh yes! I'm not sure how long it will take him but he will get here. The beauty is, by the time he gets here it will already be too late for you and those poor, innocent people in the hospital. At least for any normal person it would be impossible to save. So he has to make his decision quickly, but it is a decision nonetheless. Kill you or kill hundreds of innocent people. The blood will be on his hands."

"You're a sick psychopath." I said in disgust, feeling more hopeless now than I did before.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk. All those questions..." He said as he placed another piece of tape over my lips.

I wished with all my heart I could turn back time and not put Batman in this position. I was sure he would choose to save the hospital, as he should. Silent tears were rolling down my face as I accepted what that meant for me. I got myself into this situation. No one should have to pay for it but me.

* * *

_Why is this happening? _She was supposed to be safe without him. That's why he cut all ties to her. It was so hard for him to stay away from her but it was all so she wouldn't end up in the hands of maniacs like the Joker.

Yet here she was... Rage filled his heart and fear. Fear for her life more so than he ever feared for his own life.

He had put on his suit and was about to jump into the tumbler when he turned around and yelled after Alfred.

"Alfred."

"Yes Master Wayne."

"I know his plan! He's going to blow up a hospital. Get the information to Gordon. I don't know which one. He needs to evacuate them as soon as possible without causing a scene. Tell them it's a training exercise."

"How do you know this?" Alfred asked.

"I also put a microphone in her necklace. I've been listening to their conversation." He answered as he was driving away in the tumbler. The information gave him an edge and for once, he was grateful she asked that many questions, but even then, he wasn't certain he could save her and the hospital in time.

It was incredibly difficult for him to leave his feelings for her out of this, trying to pretend she was someone else, so his feelings wouldn't cloud his judgement.

Whenever a wave of panic hit him, he tried to breathe in his fear and use them against his enemies instead. _I can't lose her too. _Rachel's dead body flickered up in his mind before he was able to erase the image and move on. _Use your fear. Become one with the darkness._

* * *

"Time to get ready for the party." The Joker said gleefully.

He walked up to me and took out a knife. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do with it. I felt the cold blade on my skin and heard a loud ripping noise. I opened my eyes to see he had ripped open to top of my dress. _What was he planning?_

"Don't worry. You're not my type." He said smiling at me. He placed a small device on my upper stomach and wrapped duct tape around me, holding it in place. His long fingers touching my skin, they felt cold and sweaty.

I closed my eyes again trying to imagine I was somewhere far, far away. Somewhere with Bruce, on a beach, the waves in the background.

"Done." He said triumphantly. "You're ready to go."

I looked at the small device on me, which was blinking.

"It's tiny, I know. It will not pulverize you and it might not even kill you immediately. How I placed it, however, it should be able to blow a good portion of your stomach out and your heart."

He had arrived at the building, still listening in on their conversation. She had been quiet for a while now, luckily the Joker continued to talk, giving him more information. The last bit, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to hear.

_"It should be able to blow a good portion of your stomach out and your heart." _Panic and anger struck him again. He ran up the stairs of the building. Thanks to Fox's sonar glasses, he was able to see which room they were in. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, his hands balled into fists. He didn't have much time.

He observed the Joker from a distance talking to her. Seeing her this way was like a knife ripping thorough him. She was tied to a chair, her dress ripped up and the bomb ticking on her stomach. _Breathe!_ He reminded himself again.

Gordon was already taking care of the hospitals. Now he had to take care of the clown.

"Imagine watching his expression when Gotham's investigative reporter is being blown up into pieces in front of him." He laughed hysterically. "I can not wait for that moment!"

In that moment the Joker is being pulled back. I can only see a flash of black.

"You made it."

It's Batman.

Batman kicks and punches the Joker who is gleefully accepting his punishment.

His punches land on the Joker so expertly, leaving the clown no chance. Batman handcuffs the Joker to a pipe before running back towards me. He's about to touch the device on my stomach when the Joker interrupts him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Did you think it would be that simple? You find her, knock me out and save everyone?" He laughed. "You see, I build in a motion sensor. If you remove the bomb from her skin, the hospital blows up."

Batman is clenching his teeth together and growling angrily.

He goes back to the Joker.

"Where is the trigger?" Batman's voice is vibrating with anger.

The Joker just laughs at him. Batman punches him again and again with full force but the clown continues to laugh hysterically.

"All your strength... It doesn't scare me. Death doesn't scare me." He laughs. "But it scares you! Not your own death, but you're terrified of others dying. It's fascinating. I think you and I, we are destined to do this forever."

Batman is breathing heavily, his fists shaking with anger.

"You want me to choose, is that your idea?"

"Exactly."

"So get it on then, give me the information. Which hospital."

"Is that your final answer? You want to save the hospital and not our precious reporter?"

"Which hospital."

"Interesting choice. I thought you would choose her. It's Gotham General."

Furious, Batman is running out of the room, not looking at me.

Thank God he is saving the hospital and not me. I could have never forgiven myself. I wondered how long I have before I die. I'm closing my eyes, trying to see something else than the horrid face of the Joker for the last moments of my life. Tears are rolling down my face again as I come to accept the fact that I will never see my family and friends again, that I will never see Bruce again. I see my life flash before my eyes. My childhood, graduation...everything. That must mean this is it.

"I am surprised he let you die." The Joker said, interrupting my train of thought. "He didn't even attempt to play the hero. I'm almost disappointed."

I didn't know what he was expecting. It wasn't like I had any special meaning to Batman. Our only connection was that I had saved his life, but I knew he would save a hospital full of people before saving one person. It only made sense.

"Sorry to disappoint." The husky voice said from behind.

The Joker looked at Batman confused. "Changed your mind?" He asked.

"No, everything is going according to plan." He said as he walked up to me again, kneeling down in front of me, looking at the bomb attached to me. I see his dark eyes focusing on the device. They look calm and in control. _Was he able to save me and the hospital after all?_

"I don't know what your grande plan is but this thing is going off in a minute and so is the one at the hospital. If you're trying to evacuate the building...too late."

Batman doesn't answer him but slowly touches the duct tape, slipping his hand underneath it. The glove feels softer than I expected. I try not to breathe so heavy but the panic is still pumping in my system. He uses the spikes on his other glove to slowly cut through the tape.

"Don't forget the motion sensor." The Joker interrupts again exasperated, clearly unnerved by things not going his way.

I continue to look at Batman, who remains calm. He finished cutting through the tape and slowly removes the device from me.

In that moment I hear a click…and then darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room to the sound of machines beeping. _What happened? Was I alive? _

I tried to move my hands and feet to see if there were still attached to me. Everything seemed fine.

A nurse was standing next to me.

"Oh good! You're awake. Detective Gordon told me to tell you that they got the Joker and that you're safe."

I couldn't remember anything. Batman must have gotten him out of there.

I slowly sat up, checking my body for signs of injuries that I might not remember. My wrists were blue and purple, my head hurt but aside from that, I seemed fine. I touched my stomach, which felt normal.

"Not so fast. You're supposed to take it easy." The nurse said smiling softly at me.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse.

"Let me check with the doctor." She said while leaving.

I felt the room spinning, as if I had gotten a head rush. I took a deep breath.

"Ms Hunter," a doctor walked in. "Good to see you in good spirits. How are we feeling?"

"Pretty good I think. I'm a little dizzy but mostly fine."

"Good. That is to be expected. You have been drugged so you will feel groggy for a few days to come."

"How long was I out for?"

He checked his watch. "About three hours."

"Am I free to leave?"

"Yes, just make sure you're taking it easy. Plenty of rest and fluids."

I nodded.

"Take good care Miss Hunter." He said. "You're doing some great work. We need you healthy and well."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He left and I slowly got up to put my clothes back on. Every muscle hurt. I went in the bathroom and got dressed. _The hospital must have bought me new clothes? Obviously I wouldn't have been able to wear my dress. Maybe Gordon left this for me? _It was a simple white blouse and a black skirt._ I wonder how he knew my size? _I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red. I looked pale. I wondered what the Joker had poisoned me with.

I walked out of the bathroom when I saw Bruce, leaning against the doorframe. My heart dropped. He was wearing his usual white shirt with the two top buttons undone. His eyes piercing right through me. The expression on his face looked haunted and despite his immaculate appearance, he looked like he had been through a lot. I was frozen and looked at him in shock. He was slowly walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say after what felt like eternity.

And out of nowhere, he grabbed my face and pulled me towards his lips. I felt like I was melting in his strong arms and maybe I was because he put his arm around my waist, supporting me. His kiss felt demanding and desperate at the same time. Our tongues met and he pulled me even closer into his embrace. _Was this a dream? The doctor said I was drugged, maybe this is what my mind comes up with._ I placed my hands on his arms, tracing the his muscles through the crisp fabric. This was incredibly real for a dream. I inhaled his familiar scent. He smelled freshly showered with a hint of cologne. _This must be a dream. _

"Are you ok?" He asked me, holding me in his arms, his eyes searching my face for an answer.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I saw you... on the news with that freak... The idea that something could have happened to you... It made me sick to my stomach."

I processed that sentence for a while. He saw the confusion on my face and his expression changed.  
"I'm sorry" He said while letting me slowly go. "I...I..." Was he stuttering?

"I probably should have asked first..." He was scratching his head. He looked nervous. My head was spinning.  
"Why are you here?" I finally managed to ask again.

He looked up at me unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have just walked in here like that..."

"You're not answering my question." I looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I have no idea."

"Really? I thought I made my point pretty clear right now."

"Bruce... My head is spinning... You might need to make whatever point you're making a little clearer." I said confused.  
"You don't have to ask twice." He said while grabbing me again, kissing me with even more fervor than before, his arms wrapping around me tightly. _What was going on? Whatever it was, I wanted it to last forever._

"Excuse me..." I heard the nurse in the background.

He let slowly go off me.

"Ms Hunter, sorry to interrupt, could you sign these discharge papers before you leave." She asked with a bright red face.  
Bruce grabbed the papers and handed them to me. The nurse was staring to the ground and then staring at him again when he wasn't looking.

I signed and handed her the papers. Bruce took my hand and walked out with me.  
"Thank you for taking such good care of her." He said to the nurse who turned a shade darker red.

He was leading me out the door.  
"Where are we going?"

"My penthouse." He said while opening the car door to his Lamborghini for me.  
I was so confused, but too tired to fight on it.  
"What's wrong with my place?" I asked simply when he got into the car.

"After what happened to you? My penthouse is a lot safer than yours."  
"But the Joker is behind bars."

"For now..."

He started the engine then turned to me, looking into my eyes.  
"I'm so glad you're ok."

And with that we were driving off into Gotham's night.

The city lights were flashing past us. His look was still concerned.  
"Are _you_ ok?" I asked.

He looked at me like I woke him from something.  
"Me?" He asked surprised and snorted in laughter.  
"What's so funny?"

"You're the one that was kidnapped by the clown."

"I'm fine. But you didn't answer my question."

"That's right... I'm in the company of a journalist." He said while smiling at me. "I'm good." He said and then looked at me again. "No I'm great actually."

* * *

When he had walked into that dimly lit warehouse and saw her, bound to a chair, it took him a lot of self control not to kill the clown then and there.

He was ready to risk everyone's life at the hospital to save hers, but he knew that was wrong. So he had to wait to remove the device until he got the o.k. from Gordon that Gotham General was evacuated. Stepping outside of that room for a moment without her was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but he needed to hear from Gordon. Once he got the o.k. he went back inside.

When he brought her to the hospital, he was worried. He had a breathalyzer on knowing the Joker would use some kinds of tricks. Whatever poison had been spraying out of the device when he took it off of her, he was hoping it wouldn't cause any permanent damage to her.

He was carrying her in her arms into the ER and the smell of her hair was intoxicating.

The nurse looked baffled to see him but she just brought a stretcher without questions.

"The Joker used some kind of gas on her," he said in his husky Batman voice.

The nurse nodded at him. It was hard for him to leave her but he couldn't stay. Not as Batman.

He went back to the police station to talk to Gordon and make sure the clown was locked up.

The feeling of losing her was unbearable and he never wanted to have to go through it again. Losing her... As if he "had" her to begin with.

Back at the penthouse he shower and changed and went back to the hospital. He had already heard that she was up and well. He had to see her.

She was as beautiful as always, even after all she had been through. She noticed him in the doorway. Her eyes looked exhausted and scared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Nothing was holding him back anymore. All the reasons in his head why he shouldn't kiss her had been invalidated. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He grabbed her towards him. Her intoxicating smell, her skin was so soft, her lips so delicate. She drove him mad. Their tongues met. _What was she doing to him? _He felt lost in the kiss. All worries far away.

Then it dawned on him - he hadn't even asked her how she was feeling.

He slowly let go off her although he didn't want to stop holding and kissing her.

"Are you ok?" Is all he managed to say.

She nodded. Staring into his eyes relentlessly. Her eyes. He got lost in them.

"What are you doing here?"

All of a sudden he felt embarrassed. _Did she want to be kissed by him?_ He didn't even ask her! He was so selfish - so relived to see her well... He ambushed her after she just woke up. He was an idiot.

"I'm sorry... I should have asked..." Was he getting red? It surely felt like he was. Meanwhile she was always so composed... Nothing seemed to rattle her.

"You're not answering my question."

_Huh... Maybe she was genuinely confused what he was doing here?_

"I thought I made my point pretty clear." He smiled at her, giving her every opportunity to throw him out.

"Bruce... My head is swirling... Whatever point you were trying to make, can you be a bit clearer."

_Oh yes he could._

Without hesitation he grabbed her. Her body was so delicate. Under his arms it felt he had to be careful not to break her. It took him all his self control not to undress her then and there. Just the thought of her naked body made his heart race.

"Excuse me..." the nurse said.

Some paperwork... He already knew she couldn't go back to her apartment. It was too dangerous. Or maybe it wasn't but he just wanted to have her close to feel safe for tonight knowing that nothing was going to happen to her.

She kept asking questions about the Joker and why she couldn't stay at her apartment. Because I need you to be safe, just for tonight. That wouldn't be a good answer. He sounded like a control freak.

* * *

We arrived at his penthouse where Alfred welcomed us.

"Ms Hunter so good to see you well."

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce was still holding my hand and walked with me upstairs. He opened the door to a room that was as big as my apartment.

"I'm sure you're exhausted. This has an en-suite bathroom." He gestured towards the end of the giant bedroom. "And I see you in the morning."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the forehead.

He was letting go off me and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused. I slowly moved towards him until I was inches away from his face. His eyes were searching mine for answers.  
"Don't go." I whispered.

As if something in him was suddenly unleashed, he grabbed me kissing me passionately, closing the door.

His arm supporting my back he slowly lowered me onto the bed while still kissing me. His lips wandered to my neck with heavy breaths.  
"Stop me." He whispered.

_What a weird thing to say and why in the world would I want to stop him? I had been waiting for this moment for a really long time._ I ran my hands through his hair. Kissing me again, his hand wandered over my body. I had forgotten how incredible this felt. All the panic and desperation of the last hours had been washed away. I felt so safe with him. Feeling his hot lips on mine, I forgot everything around me. He opened the buttons to my blouse.

His lips wandered down from my neck, his hand on my bra.

It was surreal, feeling his touch on my skin again, his kiss on my lips.

He opened my bra, caressing my breasts with his mouth.

My head was spinning from all the events, my heart racing. He kissed me again and then looked at me breathlessly. _What was wrong now?_  
"Are you sure?" He asked looking concerned again.

I nodded. _Why was he so over protective?_

He stood up starting to open his belt, kicking off his shoes.

My heart was beating incredibly loud and I was wondering if he could hear it.  
He was staring at me again, his eyes gleaming with lust.  
When he was about to unbutton his shirt I got on my knees on the side of the bed.

"Let me." I said while opening one button at a time.  
He smiled, opening the cuffs of his shirt.

Opening the buttons of his shirt, I felt the heat radiating from his skin.

When I opened all buttons, he grabbed me again kissing me feverishly, laying himself over me again.

Feeling his skin on mine sent a shiver down my spine.

He removed my skirt and started kissing me again. He stopped and looked at me again.

"We don't have to do this. That's not why I brought you here. You have to know that."

"Don't stop." I simply replied.  
And as if something in him was unleashed again he kissed me passionately. His lips burning with urgency on mine while he pushed himself inside of me. I gasped for air. His breath was heavy. His movements slow, almost calculated slow. I placed my hands on his back, feeling every muscled tensed up.

His pace quickened, sending what felt like electric shock waves through my body. I leaned my head back, he traced my neck with his lips and tongue, holding my hipbone with one hand in place.

His eyes met mine again. "Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable." He said out of breath.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He smiled at me, his eyes looking again like the Bruce I knew - open and vulnerable. His lips met mine again. I locked my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. He groaned while still kissing me. He slowly rolled over, letting me be on top.

I could tell he was still worried about me and didn't want to do anything to potentially hurt me. This way, I was in charge.

I sat up straight. His hands on my hips, I started moving. He exhaled deeply, his eyes closely focused on my body. I let my hands trail his rock-hard abs, which were flexing in response to my movements.

I moved faster. He closed his eyes for a second, groaning, clearly fighting the urge to come.

Luckily I didn't have to fight anything, enjoying the feeling. His hands moved up higher, gripping on my waist. He was holding onto me strongly, his eyes staring at me again, his breath heavy.

I moved even faster. That was it, I wasn't able to hold back anymore.

As I went over the edge I buried my nails in his skin, screaming out.

He quickly sat up, kissing me passionately again, before slowly rolling himself over me again.

His movements increased and became more forceful as he followed me quickly over the edge. He kissed me gently again then looking at me out of breath. Was he shaking?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He laughed while wiping sweat from his forehead with one hand. "Believe me... Never felt better." He said while slowly rolling off me.

Now that my mind felt less clouded...the questions were coming back. _What was going on._

He was lying next to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm seriously still confused..." I said quietly, pushing him away and getting up.

"About what?"

_About what? _

"Um... I don't know maybe the fact that I haven't seen or heard from you and all of a sudden I wake up in a hospital..." I just stopped, hoping he'd fill in the gaps. I had put on his shirt slowly walking to the window looking out the giant window.

He sighed. _Oh boy. What was coming now?_ He got up, putting on pants. I was bracing myself for something bad.

He stood next to me, leaning one arm against the window, looking at me closely.

"The truth is - and I'm not good with sharing much about me - but the truth is, the second I saw you at my party I couldn't get you out of my head."  
I looked at him in disbelief. _Bullshit._

"Yeah, right. Until you remember again you don't want anything to do with me. Seriously, I can't keep up." Shaking my head, looking out the window again.

"Cat." He said, moving my chin so my eyes would meet his.

He looked at me for a second, as if he was mastering up the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say. "Cat...I'm in love with you."

I hand't expected that at all. It was like an emotional explosion in me. _Did he just say he loved me? _I just stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond.

"I don't know how, but ever since I met you, all I can think about is you. No matter how much I try to distract myself."

"If this was true, then why would you need to 'distract' yourself? If you really loved me, why the back and forth?" I said in a weak voice.

"Because I think I'm bad for you."

"That's a load of..."

"I haven't felt like that about someone in a really long time." He interrupted me, his hand tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I figured you didn't' need an eccentric billionaire in your life."

"What changed then?"

His expression hardened.

"Seeing you in the hands of that psychopath. I guess I got more selfish."

"Selfish?"

He took a deep breath, his hands on both sides of my face, his thumbs softly stroking my face.

"I don't want to be without you ever again. Even though I think you'd be better off without me."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi everyone! As always - a million thanks for all of you following this story and reviewing it. Here is the next (long) chapter. I hope you enjoy it! =)_**

* * *

I woke up, Bruce holding me in his arms. _So it wasn't a dream..._ It still made no sense to me. As I moved, his eyes opened slowly. He immediately had a big smile on his face.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said.

This was still so bizarre... Nothing made sense.

"Morning." I said.

He drew me closer into his embrace, trailing my shoulders with kisses.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't feel a hundred percent comfortable because I was still not sure what was happening. I had so many unanswered questions.

He sensed my discomfort and released me slowly.

"Ready for some of Alfred's famous breakfast?"

He handed me his shirts.

The crisp white shirt smelled of him. I felt butterflies In my stomach again. But something wasn't quite right - I just didn't know exactly what it was.

He was wearing nothing but very expensive looking sweatpants. He took my hand with such ease that it surprised me.

When he opened the door I could already smell the fresh coffee.

"Good morning Master Wayne and good morning Miss Hunter," Alfred said while genuinely smiling at me. He looked happy to see me. Another thing I couldn't figure out. I put that on my list.

Green smoothies, poached eggs, oatmeal... I felt like I was at a five star hotel's breakfast buffet.

Bruce looked incredibly relaxed, I had never seen him like this before. He was joking with Alfred, smiling at me and giving me that look way too many times, each time sending a shiver down my spine.

I looked at the kitchen clock and realized the time. I grabbed my phone.

"Crap! I should probably call work and let them know I'm alive," I said.

"I took care of that," he said while taking a sip of the delicious cappuccino Alfred had made.

I looked puzzled at him. "You called my work?"

He nodded.

"Telling them what?"

"That you're ok and that you'll call them when you're fully recovered."

Oh god... I could already hear the office gossip after that one.

"Sorry I took the liberty to do that..."

"Oh no thank you for doing that."

He walked over to me, standing only an inch away from me.

"I meant everything I said last night." He said, his eyes searching mine for a reaction. "I hope you didn't feel like we were going too fast."

"Can I ask you a few questions though?"

His face hardened like he was afraid of something. He nodded carefully, his lips pressed together tightly.

_Where to start? I had so many questions._

"Did you sleep with anyone else?"

Granted I already knew the answer to that. I just wanted to see if he was finally telling me the truth.

"No."

"Including Helena?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't sleep with her. What you saw was the extend of it."

"So why go through such an elaborate scheme?"

"I needed you to hate me because I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you."

"Remind me again why you think you're bad for me?"

"I am. Trust me."

"So tomorrow you could change your mind again, pushing me away again."

"No." His eyes focusing in on me. "I'm done with that. I'm not going anywhere."

I swallowed hard at that statement, nervously biting my lips together again.

"Why exactly are you bad for me?"

"I just am."

"See, this doesn't make me trust you."

He sighed. "I'm...broken. In many ways. My life is complicated. It's not fair to bring you into that."

"Not fair… but this time you're sure you want to do it?" I asked still confused.

"I always wanted you in my life."

This wasn't getting any less confusing. Especially since I was inches away from his face and his Adonis-like body, which was covered in scars though. Without thinking about it my hand trailed one large scar on his abdomen.

"All your scars... They're from your adrenaline sports?"

His face became stoic again. He was taking in a sharp breath.

"Yes."

"So that part is correct?"

He nodded although something seemed off.

I slowly stood up from the bar chair.

"What else is real about you?"

His eyes snapped out of the cloud of thoughts he was in.

"This is," he said while grabbing me towards him, his arms so tightly locked around me I had no chance of escaping. Not that I wanted to.

His lips burning on mine again with the same fervor as last night.

His hand entangled in my hair pushing my face closer to his.

With one quick movement he lifted me up on the kitchen table. I pushed away, seeing where this is going.

"Where is Alfred?" I asked my eyes checking the area.

"Long gone." He said while his hand wandered under my panties.

I took a deep breath and his lips were trailing kissing on my neck again.

This might be the world's best way to avoid further questions from me.

As his hand moved faster I wrapped my legs around him tighter, finally convulsing. His facial expression that followed was a little too smug for my feeling.

"Pleased with yourself Mr Wayne?" I asked breathlessly.

He laughed. "Quite so Miss Hunter."

He pulled me towards him again while our tongues met. His hands all over my body, which was still wrapped in his shirt.

With one quick movement he pushed himself into me.

I gasped for air. His arm around me, supporting my back. All of a sudden he pulled me off the table and carried me to the couch. The way he carried me seemed effortless. Like I was a fly. _Why was he so strong? Another question I had to ask him later._

He lowered himself onto me, continuing where we had left off. I started moving faster underneath him, feeling close to the edge. With one hand he grabbed my hip and forced me to slow down. And now his movements were slowing down as well. Painfully slow... He grinned at me.

"Anything not up to your satisfaction Miss Hunter?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

I tried to flip him over but I had no chance.

"Oh, you would like to be on top? Well you should have said so."

He rolled over. _Finally! _My body was begging for relief. As I started to move faster his hands were on my hip bones, slowing me down again.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed in frustration.

"Just say the word Miss Hunter."

_He wanted me to beg?_ I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied.

"Are you?" He asked laughingly.

"Yes."

He continued to move my hip in slow movements. I took off his shirt.

"Getting too hot?" He smirked at me.

"No. Just getting more comfortable."

I felt sweat on my back. At least I wasn't alone. His body was covered in sweat.

He lifted himself up and started caressing my breasts with his tongue while still in control of my hip. _That was it._

"Fine!" I sighed in frustration. "You want to hear me say it?"

He looked up at me in full victory.

"Bruce please..." Before I could finish the sentence he grabbed me and kissed me and rolled on top of me again. This time he wasn't holding back. His movements fast and forceful. _Finally._ As I went over the edge I held on to his biceps that felt even stronger than they looked.

He followed me over the edge exhaling a deep growl, which sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

His body shattered over mine. For a second I felt like I was being suffocated. He pushed himself up and kissed me again before rolling off of me.

"I have another question."

"Go on." He sighed.

"What do you put in your hair?" I asked while running my hand through his hair which always looked like he had just combed it.

He laughed, clearly not expecting that question. "Some Italian hair gel. My hairdresser picked it out."

* * *

A deep, agonizing scream woke me up in the middle of the night. My eyes tried frantically to adjust to the darkness, figuring out what was going on.

Bruce was sitting rigid next to me in bed. I turned on the light, sitting up myself.

"What's going on?" I asked disoriented.

He was bathed in sweat, his hands holding on tightly to the sheets, his muscles tense. His chest was moving up and down heavily. He was shaking like a leave.

"Bruce?" I asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said out of breath. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It was just a bad dream." I said, bringing his pain ridden eyes to face me.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "It's fine. You should go back to sleep." He said as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting some water. Don't worry." He said as he leaned over to kiss me.

I was laying back down but I was wide awake. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was hiding from me. I waited for ten minutes before I put on his shirt and went downstairs.

The kitchen light was on and an empty glass was sitting on the counter, but Bruce was nowhere to be seen. I walked a little further and finally saw him on the floor doing crunches. His movements were fast and angry. I stood there in silence for 45 crunches, wondering how many he was able to do.

"You ok?" I finally asked.

He stopped, looked at me, nodded and then continued. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

He stopped and got up. "I'm just trying to shake off the nightmare." He said breathlessly. "I don't mean to keep you awake."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Is that why we are here at 3 a.m.? Because nothing happened in your dream?"

He sighed, lowering his head. "I sometimes get them. It's..." He ran a hand over his lips and chin. "It's you in the hands of the Joker. That image is burnt into my brain." He shook his head. "I felt so helpless when I saw you on TV... I was so afraid of losing you."

I hand't expected that.

I walked back in the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Looking for ingredients."

"Ingredients?"

"When I had nightmares as a kid and couldn't fall back asleep, my mom would sometimes make me pancakes in the middle of the night."

"You're making pancakes?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said as I assembled eggs, milk and flower. "Well, they're actually more like crepes."

He continued to look at me in confusion.

"Take a seat Mr Wayne." I said as I started to crack an egg into a bowl.

He grinned at me.

"Has Alfred never made you pancakes in the middle of the night?"

"Not in the middle of the night, no."

"That's when they're the tastiest."

He laughed.

"Speaking of Alfred, we need to find him a Mrs Pennyworth."

"I'm sure he would be thrilled at that idea." He said sarcastically. "I've tried for years. He is more interested in setting me up with someone than anything else."

I put a thin crepe on his plate and covered it in cinnamon and sugar before I handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the plate from me. "Wow, they're better than the ones I had in Paris." He said after having the first bite.

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"How many languages do you speak. According to Forbes you're fluent in at least four."

"Is that right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I don't know how fluent I am in any of them anymore."

"Which four languages?"

"Mandarin, Russian, Spanish and French."

"Wow... Way to make me feel like an under-achiever."

"It was during my travels. Just started to pick them up as I went along." He shrugged, taking another bite.

"So four languages then?"

"Mainly yes."

"Mainly?"

"Well, I could probably hold a simple conversation in a few more."

"Which would be?"

"German, Italian, Arabic and Korean."

"Who are you? Are you an undercover CIA agent?"

His expression hardened for a second.

"Why those languages?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just happened that way."

"Well, I took Spanish and German in High School and all I can remember is how to say that I don't speak either."

He chuckled.

"I officially hate you now." I said putting the dishes in the sink.

Suddenly he pulled me towards him with full force, kissing me passionately.

"Thanks for the crepe." He said, holding my face still in his hands.

His eyes were warm and golden again, his expression soft.

"See, isn't a crepe so much better against nightmares than doing crunches?" I asked.

He laughed. "It is."

He kissed me again before wrapping me in his embrace, holding me tightly.

The truth was I had more than just nightmares about the Joker. I was more anxious than I had been before the incident. It was no surprise - I had been kidnapped. But I hated feeling vulnerable and scared.

"Alright, I better get back to bed. Have to get up bright and early for work." I said.

"You're going into work tomorrow?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Yes… I feel like I need to stand up against…" the Joker's face flickered in front of my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to get rid of that frightening image. When I opened my eyes again Bruce looked at me concerned. "I don't want to be intimidated by him. He cannot win with his tactics."  
He nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

* * *

A week went by and I was slowly getting used to the constant Wayne talks at work. The first day back had been ridiculous. After Bruce had called the station on my behalf rumors spread like wildfire. Rumors that - in this case - were true.

_"So you made out with Bruce Wayne?" _

_"Out of all the women in Gotham, I have to say Cat, didn't see that coming." _

_"Are we invited to the wedding?"_

_"So, you guys were dating all along?"_

It was just a non-stop bombardment of innuendos and jokes at my expense. But I was getting used to them.

What I was still getting used to was Bruce's affection. Something felt different this time around. He wasn't holding back in his affection anymore.

I wanted to keep us "dating" - or whatever we were doing - on the downside for now.

Bruce seemed less concerned with that.

_"Want to be my date for the Roseball?" _His text read.

Great... That was only one of Gotham's biggest social events of the year. Something still felt not quite right with Bruce... As if he didn't tell me the truth. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly.

_"Roseball? You know what that means when we are seen together there." I responded._

_"Fully aware."_

I sighed, not sure how to respond.

_"It will come out sooner or later. If we decide to go public it seems more legit." _His text read. He had a point. If photos of us leaked again, it screamed affair rather than... Rather than what really? The media would call me his girlfriend_. _

_"Ok." _I responded.

_"Wonderful. I have the dress delivered to your place."_

_"The dress?"_

_"I took the liberty to pick something out for you."_

_"You better don't make me look like a prom queen."_

_"A little more trust in my taste Miss Hunter."_

This was going to be ridiculous.

I knew I had to talk to Peter about the situation.

As I walked into his office, he had his eyebrows raised at me.

"I would be very mad at you hadn't you just survived another attack by the Joker. You lied to me about Wayne."

"That's not exactly true. things between us were complicated and I knew if I told you any of that, you would see that as story gold rather than my private life."

"Well, we have to be really open about it now. Kick the critics in the nuts before they can even start talking."

That was one way of putting it.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" I asked somewhat afraid about what his answer was going to be.

"We're gonna have Bill at the Roseball live, get the first shot of you."

I felt the color drain from my face. I was used to being in the spotlight but not this way.

"And then..." He wasn't done yet. "We tease forward saying that we're gonna have the exclusive interview with the two of you."

"What?" I yelped in panic. "Peter, we've been...dating for a week! I'm not even comfortable calling him my boyfriend yet and you want us to do a national interview on our relationship?"

"Cat, I hate to break it to you but you're "dating" the most eligible bachelor in Gotham... Whether you want it or not your face will dominate the news for the next few weeks. All you can do is decide whether you want to to help direct the coverage about it. If you don't say anything, the headlines will be "Secret affair" "Did Bruce get her pregnant already"'

"Pregnant?" I asked in shock.

"The headlines will come... And if they have to photoshop a tiny belly onto you. You know how this works."

I felt nauseous.

"Think it over. I, as your boss, am strongly advising you to do this because it would benefit us as a news organization and benefit you. Why do you think Wayne wants to bring you there? He knows this business too."

I sighed.

"Miss Hunter?" Lorelei from the reception was holding a giant box in her hand. "You have a delivery... From Versace Couture."

"Of course she does." Peter smiled proudly at himself.

_And so it began._

I opened the box that was filled with dark purple tissue paper. In it it had a hand written card from Bruce.

_"Hair and make up will be there soon. Can't wait to see you."_

_Hair and makeup? _I removed the mountains of tissues. This was so over the top! It was a piece of art rather than a dress. A white, sparkling gown that was extremely structured. I lifted it out of the box. Now I realized that the office was staring at me .

"Nothing to see here." I said, putting the dress back in the box.

"You said Versace Couture, right?" Lizzy asked while typing.

"Why?"

"So I can say what you're wearing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Hunter?"

"Yes?"

Lorelei pointed at two people. Let me guess, hair and make-up is here.

After an hour I was ready and with the help of my stylist, got into the dress. It looked incredible and fit me like a glove.

_"Ready when you are, Miss Hunter." _His text read.

I had never been this nervous. Everything about this seemed too cliche. Cinderella like. I didn't even like Cinderella.

I stepped into the elevator which felt awkward in this dress.

Slowly I walked towards the exit.

"Looking beautiful Miss Catherine," the security guard said while I was walking on the dark marble floor.

Through the massive glass doors I could see Bruce, leaning against the black Bentley.

My heart was about to jump out of my chest. He looked even more polished than normal, wearing an impeccably tailored tux.

When he saw me, his look changed. He looked more relaxed. More like himself - although I still wasn't sure which one the true Bruce Wayne was.

When the automatic doors swung open he stood up straight, not taking his eyes off me.

He started walking towards me, his eyes piercing through me.

"You look stunning." He said while his eyes were scanning my body.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. He let go off me slowly.

"Shall we?" He asked while opening the car door for me.

Once I managed to sit down in the dress, I saw Alfred in the front looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Good evening Miss Hunter."

"Good evening Alfred."

Bruce sat next to me and smiled while grabbing my hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"I'm not a big fan of events like this, but they're for a good cause, so what the heck." He said as we darted through Gotham's night.

It was a long line of cars waiting to drop their VIPs off on the red carpet.

As we were slowly creeping towards the red carpet, Bruce took my hand.

"Ready for this?"

"Not really."

"It's gonna be fine."

"Liar." I smirked at him. He laughed.

I saw the red carpet right next to me, lined with photographers.

"I'll get your door." He said.

I nodded.

"Don't forget to fake smile." He said while placing a brief kiss on my lips before exiting the car.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes met Alfred's reassuring look in the rear view mirror.

"That's Bruce Wayne!" I heard one photographer yell. And suddenly it looked like lightening with all the photographers.

The door opened and Bruce held his hand out to assist me. I grabbed it, not sure how graceful I would make it out of the car in this dress. I saw Bill in the crowd and it made me so uncomfortable to be on the other side of this spectacle.

"Smile." Bruce said while placing a kiss on my cheek. I put on a fake smile as he grabbed my hand. I heard my name in the crowd and suddenly the lightening only increased. This was a terrible idea.

"Who are you wearing Catherine?" I heard someone yell.

"Versace Couture." I responded.

"How about you Mr Wayne?"

"Armani. Stick with what you know." He said almost in a different, fake voice. He seemed like his playboy-self for a second but then he turned to me and smiled at me.

"Loving this or what?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

I laughed. "Yeah it's awesome..."

"Can we get Cat just by herself?" One photographer asked.

"Certainly." Bruce responded by letting go off me.

_I should have practiced a freaking pose! _Photographers were yelling instructions at me and I felt Bruce's eyes studying me closely. After a few seconds which felt like forever, Bruce moved towards me, grabbing my hand.

"Gotta steal her again," he said to the photographers and directed me towards the entrance of the building, while smiling at the cameras.

"Well done. You looked incredible. Stole the show tonight."

"Why do I have the feeling that was part of your plan?"

He smiled gleefully. "Guilty as charged."

"Why?"

"Trying to give them something to talk about. A distraction."

"Seems like you're good at distractions."

His expression changed and got a little more clouded. I had such a hard time reading him.

He introduced me to a few socialites but I could tell that this was not his scene.

"Could I get this song, Miss Hunter?" He asked while holding his hand out.

I laughed. "Why certainly. Is this the 19th century?"  
He smiled.

"I mean…you already have butler…"

He laughed.

"Ok… I have bad news." I said.

"Oh?"

"My boss said he wants us…" I cleared my throat. "He wants us…to do…"

"You're making me nervous here."

"He wants us to do an interview…together…" I felt my face burn up in embarrassment.

He pondered that thought for a second. "Alright. That makes sense."  
"Sense? In what universe does that make sense?"  
"For someone who works in television you don't understand the beast very well. You have to feed the beast otherwise it will feed itself. You better control what it eats and that it doesn't take a bite out of you."

I sighed. He was right.  
"What are we even going to say?"

"Nothing we haven't already said without words tonight. We're now officially in a relationship."

I nodded wrapping my brain around that thought.

"If that's ok with you…" he continued.

"Yes. Yes, of course that's ok. It's just…I'm not used to have my private life laid out like this."

"Well, then like in this dance, let me take the lead because I have. I grew up with it."  
"Oh god! Does that mean I'm gonna get all weird and ask people out through staged national interviews?"

He laughed. "Well, hopefully you don't have to ask anyone out anymore." His eyes focused in on me.  
_What does that mean now? _

The evening was coming to an end and we went back to his penthouse.

When we walked in Alfred turned on the news.  
_"Bruce Wayne, most-eligible bachelor no more. Good evening I'm Peter Miller. Gotham's most eligible bachelor is off the market. He was seen tonight arm in arm with TV journalist Catherine Hunter."  
Oh no! It had already begun. _

_"The two shared intimate looks…"  
_"Alfred, could you change the channel please." Bruce asked the old butler.

"Certainly sir."

He switched the channel but it wasn't getting any better.

_"Oh my god I mean when I saw them together on the red carpet I was like - what the hell happened there?"_ The entertainment news person asked in the round of entertainment experts.

"Maybe just turn it off." Bruce said.  
"Absolutely." Alfred responded. "Something to drink before I leave for the night?"

They both looked at me while I was still staring at the black screen.

"Cat?" Bruce looked at me.

"Sorry… I'm fine."

Bruce walked towards me. "Hey," he took my face in his hands. "It's gonna be fine. Let them talk for a few days. This will blow over sooner than you know."

I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me gently, his hot lips on mine.

"Sorry I'm dragging you into this."

"Into what?" I asked.

"This publicity."

"That is not your fault. It's not that big of a deal. It's…yeah I'm just not used to it."

"Good night sir." Alfred said as he left.

"Good night Alfred." Bruce responded.

"Listen," he said while putting his hands in his pocket. "I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you feel this is going too fast, you have the foot on the gas. You're in control. If you want me to back off for a while, I will."

"That's not it." I shook my head.

"What is it then?" His forehead filled with confused wrinkles.

"I don't know how to say this?"

His eyes were piercing through me like laser beams.

"I feel I don't really know you. This sound ridiculous but it's almost like you're hiding something from me. And you're probably not. But I can't seem to shake that feeling...like something is off... I can't put my finger on it."

His eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry I'm not making any sense... I don't make much sense to myself."

"So what does that mean?" He asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know what it means. I never felt this way before. When we together...it feels right. But I cannot get rid off that voice nagging in my head. I don't know how to make it stop."

"Do you trust me?"

"Trust you? Of course!"

"A hundred percent? There's no doubt in your mind?"

"Of course there is."

He looked hurt by that statement.

"But not more than with anyone else that you're getting to know. Trust isn't build over night."

"I can respect that." He nodded in thought.

"Do you trust me a hundred percent?" I asked.

His gaze shot up at me. "Yes. I don't know why, ever since I first saw you I felt like you saw me for who I truly am. I feel like I can open up to you. It's not rational of course because we haven't known each other for that long. But love isn't rational."

_Love?_

I walked up to him and kissed him. He was noticeably surprised but he welcomed my lips with his, parting them with his tongue. One hand in my hair, the other on my back, pulling me closer to him.

He broke the kiss and pulled me into a tight embrace, whispering in my ear: "I don't deserve you."

I pushed him away a little to see his face. "Would you stop with that already?"

He looked defeated but didn't answer.

"What is it with your weird self perception?"

"My life is...complicated. Maybe more difficult than is fair to you."

"Luckily..." I placed my hands on his chest, trailing his muscles. "...you don't have to worry about what's best for me. I'm already doing that and right now Mr Wayne, I choose to be here with you."

"Then I'm one lucky bastard."

He pulled me closer towards him and kissed me passionately, this time he wasn't holding back. He grabbed me and carried me towards his bed. I looked closely at his face, his eyes were always filled with so much thoughts - thoughts that I wanted to hear.

He looked at me like he wanted to share every thought with me. _Maybe that's what he meant when he said he felt I saw the real him?_

* * *

I woke up to early sun rays hitting my face, Bruce was fast asleep next to me. I got up and slipped on his shirt, staring out the window. Gotham looked beautiful from here. From high up, you couldn't see its darkness and hatred. You could just see its beauty and hope.

Bruce wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said while kissing my neck.

I placed my hands on his and leaned back against his strong chest.

He took in a deep breath, catching the scent of my hair.

His arms wrapped around me like a safety blanket, shielding me from any harm that might come to me.  
"How are you so strong?" I asked.

He laughed. "I work out."  
"No, but you're not normal human being strong. You're crazy strong."  
I could feel him tense up a little bit but he continued as if nothing happened.  
"Well thank you! I take that as a compliment."  
"So just…lifting weights?"

"Lifting weights, eating right, martial arts…"

"Why are you doing all that?"  
"Just for fun."

"Hmm."

"That answer didn't seem to satisfy you Miss Hunter."

"No it's just… I really never met anyone who is this strong. It's just…weird I guess."  
"Weird?" He raised his eyebrows at me, smiling.

"Not in a bad way. Just new to me."

"There are a lot of things that are new to me about you." He said while trailing my neck with hot kisses.

"Like what?" I asked quietly while getting lost in his affection.

"You're incredibly smart, inquisitive and hotter than hell."  
I laughed. "Hotter than hell?"

He smiled at me. "You need me to proof that?"

He grabbed me towards him, his hand on my waist, kissing me passionately. I forgot everything around me until I heard a phone ringing. He begrudgingly let go off me. "Back to reality." He said while handing me my phone. I looked into his eyes and it seemed so familiar but at the same time, there was so much that I didn't know about him and so much that didn't seem quite right.  
He was getting dressed when I got off the phone with Peter, who wanted to know how I was feeling - partially for my well-being the other part for future stories.  
"Could you drive me home so I can get ready for work?" I asked Bruce.

"I just want you to be careful. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you."  
His candidness was taking me aback.

"When that freak laid hands on you…" he was fighting back anger and his hands were balled into fists.

"I'm going to be more careful." I interrupted.

"You're on his list now. Especially after Batman rescued you. He wants the Batman and that means now he sees you as a weak link to get to him."

His eyes looked desperate and helpless.  
"Batman has so many citizens to worry about… I'm sure the Joker knows I'm not important to the Batman."

"You're wrong." He said while focusing in on my eyes.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Batman cares about every citizen in Gotham. But you're a symbol. You're a journalist, closing in on the Joker. If he can take you down…than he can take anyone down. Batman cannot let that happen."

"When did you become the Batman expert? I thought you can't stand the guy?"  
"He just won some major points in my book after saving you."

I smiled softly while looking to the ground. "I was so scared, more scared than I've ever been before in my life. I cannot tell you what a relief it was to know Batman was there. When I heard his voice echoing through the darkness, I felt safe." I said while looking up again. His expression was hard but his eyes were like fire, staring at me with dark secrets.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" He asked while snapping out of it.  
"I don't know, sometimes you give me that look… That I can't read."

"Oh I see, you haven't cracked my code yet, have you?." He smiled.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah… Make fun of me." I said while I gave him a push, which hardly moved him, bringing me back to the fact how strong he was.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked while looking at his steel hard muscles.  
"Say what?" He asked in complete surprise.  
"You said you're doing martial arts. I need something as a self defense. I know the Joker can fight much better than I will but, at least I have the feeling like I can hold myself. I'm not going down without a fight, you know."

"Please don't ever talk like that. I don't ever want to even think about you being in his hands again." He sighed and looked defeated. "But I guess there is no harm in teaching you a few things about fighting."  
I smiled triumphantly. "It's a deal then." I was about to walk to the shower, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him again, continuing where we had left of the night before.

* * *

They had opened a new high-security section in Arkham just for the Joker. After he had escaped multiple times from every other prison, Gotham's police had looked into other, better alternatives.

They had revamped the old building quickly to accommodate the Joker. The facility was lead by no other than Dr. Baxter. A picture of the young blonde next to her degrees appeared in the article.

"Hopefully that will keep the Joker away for good." I said, reading the latest press release on it.

Bruce didn't respond, his face stoic and angry.

I went by my apartment to get a change of clothes. I insisted to go upstairs alone - after all I had to overcome my fear of my own apartment. Bruce was waiting in the Lamborghini downstairs.  
_"_At some point I have to stay at my place again," I had said.

"I know… For now, I feel safer with you at my place." _  
_I sighed and got out of the car. The truth was so did I, but I cannot be dependent on him like that. I didn't like the feeling to be dependent on anybody. And I didn't like to be scared of something. Right now, I was scared of entering my own apartment. Images of the Joker in my apartment came flashing back. I took a deep breath and opened the door. _See - everything is fine. It's my apartment. Nothing scary about it. Stop being paranoid._ I kicked the mail on the floor to the side, I didn't want to look at it. Last time I did that, I saw a Joker card in the midst of it.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards my closet, picking up a couple of outfits. I didn't want to go overboard. This was ridiculous enough as it was. We barely started dating and I was practically moving in. Ridiculous! While I was looking for shoes to match my suit, someone was knocking on my door. I froze in fear. _Who would be knocking on my door? And why?_ I felt paralyzed.

"Cat?" The voice sounded familiar. _Snap out of it, it's not like the Joker would be knocking on your door silly!_  
I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. I felt like someone had knocked the air out of my lungs. It was my ex-boyfriend Josh. His dark blonde hair was shorter than when I last saw him. He looked good, but worried.  
I opened the door. "Josh!" I said surprised.

"Hi." He said, softly smiling at me, his blue eyes looking at me intently.

He gave me a big hug. "I saw it on the news… I was so worried about you!"  
He was still holding on to me tightly.

"I know it was a week ago, I just wanted to give you some room before I come marching in your life. I was in the area. I just had to see you." He said standing inches away from me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, hugging me again.

I was baffled by the events and by seeing him here. Before I could say anything, I saw Bruce stand behind him. _Oh God this was getting awkward quickly. _

I cleared my throat and Josh got the cue and let go off me. "Josh…meet Bruce…"  
"The famous Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you," he said while shaking Bruce's hand. His voice sounded on edge.

Seeing them next to one another made the contrast between them ever so visible. Bruce in his tailored Armani suit, his hair perfectly combed back with some fancy-schmancy Italian hair gel. And then Josh...his blonde hair messy, wearing dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

I had barely looked at Bruce because I felt so uncomfortable, when I finally did, his expression scared me. He was smiling at Josh but his eyes were on fire, like he had laser beams instead of eyes and was about to kill Josh just by looking at him.

"Likewise, Josh…?" Bruce said.

"Skarsgard." Josh filled in the blank.

"What brings you to Gotham?" I asked nervously.

"I am about to start a photo shoot here in a few days. I just wanted to make sure you're well. You look good." He said, his eyes scanning me up and down.

Bruce's eyes were fixed on Josh. His hands were in his pockets, his jawline was tense.

"My friend is holding an exhibition tonight. You'll love it. He's a great photographer. You two should come." He said, only looking at me though.

Before I could say anything, Bruce answered.

"We'll be there." Bruce said smiling while walking towards me, putting an arm around my waist.

I could feel the tension in the air. I wanted to disappear far, far away.

"Great." Josh said in a tense voice. They both looked at each other.

Josh didn't break his gaze for one second. I was waiting for them to challenge each other for a duel. This was getting ridiculous.

"Well, I just came by to check to see how you're doing," he said while looking at me again.  
"I guarantee you Mr Skarsgard, she's in excellent hands," Bruce said.

Josh still looked at me but I could see how the comment bothered him. "I'll text you the details." Josh said.

I nodded. "Mr Wayne," he said while he nodded at Bruce.

"Mr Skarsgard."

"Glad to see you're well kiddo," Josh said and left.

I closed the door.  
"How long were you two an item for again?" Bruce asked me.  
"3 years." I responded in thoughts.  
"He seems a bit like a tool."

"Really? It looked like you two were getting along just great." I said sarcastically.  
He laughed. "Sorry, I saw a guy walk up to your apartment and I got paranoid."  
"Paranoid or jealous."  
"A little bit of both but mainly paranoid."

"Apparently we'll all meet again tonight." I said, sighing.

"Sorry, did you not want to go? I assumed you did."

* * *

He dropped me off at work and by now I had gotten used to the paparazzi. Well, that was a lie. I hadn't gotten used to them. I just wasn't surprised by them anymore.

I grabbed my handbag and was about to open the car door, dreading the short walk to the building.

His hand grabbed mine. I looked at him and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Have a good day." He smiled.

"You too." I said, placing another quick kiss on his lips before exiting the car.

I saw two paparazzi in the distance snapping shots of me. Granted the more interesting shot was me with Bruce rather than me by myself.

I walked into the newsroom and Alex was giving me my daily briefing of how I had made into the news today.

"Good morning Mrs Wayne." He said smiling in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. He was loving this.

"Top headlines today: _How their love overcame all obstacles - an insider tells all. - Is Bruce shopping for engagement rings? - How she forced him to give up dating other women."_

I sighed, trying not to pay too much attention to him.

"Isn't this getting old, Alex?" Jacob asked him.

"I could do this all day. Oh and look!" He said scrolling on his iPhone. "There you two are." He held up a picture of Bruce and I kissing in his car.

"What? That just happened? How do they already have that online?"

"The magic of technology. Wow! This is my favorite headline yet: _Catherine Hunter too scared to get to work on her own."_

"What?" I yelped in protest.

"_According to a source close to the couple, Ms Hunter is still terrified after being kidnapped by the Joker. She doesn't want to leave the house without Bruce and makes him drive her everywhere. "This is putting a strain on the relationship, because Bruce likes independent women," the source said." _Alex read out lout while chuckling.

"That is such bullshit! It's the opposite way around! He is concerned over me! This is outrageous."

"That's not all!" Alex continued.

"Enough!" Jacob said, getting up. "Don't you have actual work to do?"

"Always such a buzz kill Jacob." He said while returning to his desk.

"You know they just fabricate things out of thin air. There is no source close to you guys that said anything. They just make shit up." Jacob said.

"I know. This is still new to me. I'm trying to avoid reading any of that stuff..."

"Luckily you have Alex who'll read them all for you." He laughed.

"Yay Alex." I laughed. "Thanks."

"Any time. Oh by the way, the director of the new high-security Arkham called back for you. A Dr. Baxter."

"Perfect! Thanks!"

I had planned on doing an in-depth story about the new section of the prison. People were more than skeptical as to how safe it would be. So far, no prison was able to hold the Joker for long.

_"I'll take a cab to your place." _I texted Bruce after work.

_"Why? I can pick you up."_

_"It's fine. I'll see you there."_

The truth was, it bothered me that I was being described as a clingy girlfriend, when that was so far from the truth. Granted, they would write whatever they wanted anyway, no matter how false it was.

I got to his penthouse, spotting one paparazzi in the distance as I walked in. Bruce had given me a second key card to his place, which felt still weird. I swiped it at the elevator which took me straight up to the penthouse. I remembered when I first used this elevator... That fundraiser where I first met him... That night seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then.

The doors opened and Alfred was standing there to welcome me.

"Good evening Ms Hunter. Master Wayne is running late but he will be here soon."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Can I get you anything Ms Hunter?"

"Just call me Cat."

He smiled. "That is very generous of you, but I am quite comfortable with calling you Ms Hunter."

"Have you ever called Bruce by his first name?" I asked, still trying to figure out the protocol.

"No. When he was young I called him Master Bruce."

I smiled, still wrapping my head around their relationship.

"I guess I get changed." I said. Alfred nodded.

It was a strange feeling walking around in his penthouse like it was my second home. Using his shower. He had cleared some space in his gigantic walk-in closet for me - despite my protest.

After I got of the shower, I was standing in said closet, wrapped in a towel, deciding what to wear for this awkward occasion. My hands ran over the expensive line-up of Armani suits, the row of white shirts and neatly folded sweaters.

I opted for tight, black leather pants, a green blouse and silver pumps. Quickly giving my make-up a touch-up and throwing on some jewelry, I was ready. When I walked back downstairs, Alfred was still by himself in the kitchen.

"Still no word?" I asked.

"He is on his way. A glass of wine or champagne while you're waiting?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll have a glass of whatever is already open."

"They're both new bottles but may I recommend the champagne?"

I nodded.

He poured me a glass of champagne.

"So no Mrs Pennyworth huh?" I asked looking at him.

He blushed and smiled. "No. Taking care of Master Wayne has been my main concern."

"So there was never anyone? Come on Alfred, spill the beans. Who is the one that got away."

He chuckled, clearly not used to being asked about his private life. "Well, there was Adaline. She was my college sweetheart."

"What happened to Adaline?"

"We dated for many years. We were quite serious, actually. But her parents never approved of me, and back then, the father's approval was quite important."

"Did she leave you?"

"Not at first but I wasn't fighting hard enough for her. I was young, not sure if I was the right one for her. After all, her parents had just told me I wasn't. Who was I to say who could make her happy?"

"Did she marry someone else?"

"Yes, she married a successful scholar. He is teaching at Oxford University now."

I saw sadness wash over the old butler's face.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"Oh don't be, Miss Hunter. That is a long time ago."

"Is that why you were trying to patch things up between me and Bruce?"

"Yes, I didn't want Master Wayne to throw away the love of his life like I had."

_Love of his life? Me? That was surely an exaggeration. _

"Well, but there are plenty of wonderful women out there. We need to get you out again."

He looked horrified at me.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"My life is looking after Master Wayne, and I'm quite happy with that."

"We both know, Bruce can be quite a piece of work. You're a saint for putting up with him over all these years. I can't imagine him as a teenager."

Alfred laughed. "Oh you don't want to. Trust me."

"What was he like?"

"Quite rambunctious, let me tell you. In his own right. He wasn't a partier or anything like that. In fact, I carry this with me at all times." He pulled an old picture from the pocket of his jacket.

It showed Bruce, probably 18 years old, standing next to Alfred. Bruce looked angrily at the camera, his hair was a lighter shade of brown than it was now. He looked almost like he had freckles. I was cracking up looking at the picture. You could totally tell his temper from the picture.

Alfred laughed as well. "This always makes me laugh. He hated getting his picture taken, in fact he still does. That was his first year back from Yale and he was just furious at the world. He had quite the temper."

"He looks so nerdy." I was still laughing.

In that moment the elevator doors opened. Bruce walked in.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked walking towards me.

"Nothing." I said, quickly handing the picture back to Alfred.

"Oh for God's sake, you still have that picture?" He asked Alfred.

"Always." Alfred responded, smiling at him.

"I'm glad I was able to give you two a good chuckle."

"Oh you have." I said still laughing.

He looked at us frustrated.

"Sorry." I said getting up and kissing him. "I'll stop." I said still chuckling.

"Well, I better get changed real quick."

I nodded seriously, holding back laughter.

When he had reached the stairs I looked at Alfred.

"Saw that serious expression. He still has it." He said, mimicking Bruce's expression perfectly.

I started laughing again.

"I can still hear you." Bruce said from upstairs.

"Laughing about something else." I responded.

15 minutes later, Bruce returned in his casual attire. He was wearing jeans and a dark, collared shirt, the first buttons undone. His casual attire probably cost more than my entire closet.

"Sorry I made you wait." He said, closing the buttons of the shirt around his wrists.

"No problem. Look, we can just make a guest appearance. We get there, say hi and we're out of there."

"I'm fine either way."

Well, define 'fine'. He was extremely protective of me.

"You look great by the way." He said, scanning me up and down.

"Thanks."

"I like you in pants." He said, smirking at me while pulling me towards him and kissing me.

"Ready to do this?" He asked when releasing me.

No...But what was my option? "Yes." I lied.

"Oh, by the way. Just be ready for paparazzi."

I nodded.

"And don't let them mess with your head."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know the garbage they wrote about you needing me to drive you to work freaked you out. Don't let it. Whatever you do, they'll spin it in whatever direction they want."

I nodded. "I'll try."

Alfred dropped us off at the art gallery. I felt nervous for a multitude of reasons.

One - Josh and Bruce in one room was already making me anxious.

Two - this was the first public outing we've had since the Roseball. And that had been a big spectacle. This was supposed to be a normal evening out in town, but I had a feeling with Bruce, nothing would be 'normal' anymore.

My suspicion was confirmed when we walked in and I could hear whispers and felt people staring at us.

"Relax." Bruce whispered in my ear, smiling and kissing me softly on the cheek. "Pretend they're looking at someone behind you."

I took a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling off.

"So, you're into photography?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, trying to focus on why we were here in the first place. "When I was younger I did quite a bit actually."

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't know. I need to have time to get my creativity flowing and I just never have time anymore."

"I'd love to see some of your work."

"Ha. Work might be a little exaggerated, but sure, I can show you some of my pictures."

"You made it." Josh said in excitement walking up to us. There was still something about him that made my heart skip a beat. For a long time, i thought he was the one.

He was almost the polar opposite of Bruce. He wasn't as sure of himself as Bruce was, he hated big social events and was more of an introvert. He was also sensitive and artistic and there was something about him that made you want to know more about who he was. He was the perfect example of 'still waters running deep'.

He stood in front of us, his hands in his pockets, looking at me. I felt Bruce holding me closer immediately.

"Very impressive work of your friend." I said. "Especially that one of the girl standing in a cornfield by herself." I pointed at the picture.

He smiled at me. "That's mine actually. Glad you like it."

Suddenly Bruce's phone was ringing. "I gotta take that." He said, kissing me quickly before walking away, answering the phone call.

"So..." Josh said, breaking the awkward silence between us. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Well...it's a complicated story. Officially now for 2 weeks."

He nodded, looking intently at me. I nervously took a sip of the champagne.

"I made a mistake Cat. I should never have left you."

I started coughing up the bubbly before regaining control.

"I know you're with Wayne now... I shouldn't say any of this but...I am still in love with you and I can't get you out of my head. Back then, I thought it was the right thing for us to split... But I was just a coward, afraid of my own feelings."

I just stared at him in shock, unable to say anything. There was a time when that was the only thing I was hoping for hear him say. But that time had passed. I was head over heels in love with Bruce now.

"When I saw you in the hands of the Joker..." he shook his head. "I realized that I don't want to be without you."

I continued to stare at him in complete surprise.

"Sorry about that." Bruce said, putting his arm around my waist again.

I forced a smile. This situation was on my top most uncomfortable list.

Bruce was as tense as he was last time he saw Josh. He smiled at him, but his eyes were like daggers.

"Well we don't want to keep you. I'm sure you have a bunch of people to greet." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"So glad you could make it." Josh said, pulling me into a way-to-tight embrace. He let go off me again, his hands on my arms, his face inches away from mine. I held my breath in complete discomfort. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you." He finally stepped back again, now shaking Bruce's hand. "Good to see you again. Take good care of her."

"Don't worry." Bruce simply replied, his jawline hard.

I felt my body relax as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry about all of this." I said to Bruce whose eyes were still angrily fixed on Josh.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He replied, still tense. "I just don't trust the guy."

"With good reason." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry if I seem jealous..." He said, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"You don't at all. I was waiting for you to say something to him. I'm impressed."

He smiled. "Don't be too impressed. I was fighting the urge to knock him out the whole time."

I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Sure, let me call Alfred."

"Ok, I'm going to use the ladies real quick."

He nodded as he pulled out his phone.

I walked through the group of people, many of them staring at me. I had no problem with being well-known or even famous, but I knew most of them knew me not from my work but because I dated Bruce Wayne.

I reached the long line at the restroom. I leaned against the brick wall in the hallway, patiently awaiting my turn.

That's when the men's door swung open and Josh walked out.

_Damn it. _

"You're still here." He said surprised. "I thought you guys had left."

"We are about to."

He nodded. "Listen, sorry if I was too direct earlier. I just really needed to get that off my chest."

"I'm glad you did." I replied, keeping my answers short, hoping he'd leave soon.

Instead he stood there, inches away from me, his eyes burning through mine.

_Should I say something? Do I need to make it clear that I don't want him anymore? I didn't want to hurt his feelings but maybe I had to spell it out._

I was formulating a plan of action in my head but before I could say anything, he pulled me towards him, his lips covering mine. My body completely froze in shock.

_What in the world was he doing?_

Before I got the chance to push him away, he got yanked away from me. It was Bruce. He looked more angry than I had ever seen him. He was breathing heavy, his teeth clenched.

And before I could stop him, his fist met Josh's face with full force. Josh collapsed to the floor, bleeding from his nose. He slowly was getting up holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He said. "That was my bad."

I looked at Bruce whose eyes were still livid. "That's what you're going to say? 'That was my bad?'" Bruce asked him, walking up to him.

I sensed disaster, grabbing Bruce's arm. "Let's just go." I said.

His bicep was flexed and his eyes still fixed on Josh.

Just now I realized that everyone was watching. _Oh God... I could already see the media circus that would follow. _

But that would have to be damage control, now I needed to deescalate the situation and by the looks of Bruce, it was still a situation.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Josh said, wiping the blood off his nose.

"Maybe try explaining." Bruce said through his teeth.

"I don't know what to tell you man. I still love her."

I felt Bruce tense up even more after that revelation.

"There. I said it." Josh continued. "I saw her standing there and it wasn't anything I planned, it just happened. I'm sorry."

"Ok let's go." I said to Bruce but he wasn't even listening to me. It was like he was in his own world, testosterone and adrenaline clouding his judgement.

I was worried about Bruce really hurting Josh. I know he could. Josh certainly could hold his own. He was strong, athletic guy. But he wasn't training martial arts and more so - he didn't have the same anger that I saw in Bruce's eyes every once in a while. That flicker of darkness - I could see it in his eyes right now.

"Bruce please." I whispered, not sure if he even heard what I was saying right now.

"Word of advice, pal." He said standing dangerously close to Josh. "Stay the hell away from me."

With that he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the gallery. His hand was holding on tightly to mine, his face was stoic.

Alfred opened the car door for us and Bruce let me in first. I slit across the leather seats, nervously awaiting his reaction. The door closed. Bruce was sitting next to me his hands gripping onto his knees. I could tell he was furious.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"What are _you _sorry for?" He asked me confused.

"I should have stopped him earlier... I mean the kiss."

I saw Bruce flinch at the mention of it. "I was there. I don't blame you."

"I'm still sorry for bringing you into this mess. I should have said something earlier. He told me he had feelings for me... I should have said something."

"I knew already he had feelings for you."

"How?"

"It's really not that hard to spot. You seem to be oblivious to your effect on men. His body language, the way he looked at you."

I felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. I had never been good at knowing when a guy liked me.

"Sorry about that."

"Would you stop apologizing. If anything I need to apologize."

"For what? Josh completely stepped over the line."

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't like losing control over myself that way."

I looked at his hands, suddenly realizing that one of them was swollen and purple.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?"

He looked at me confused.

"Your hand."

He looked at it absentmindedly, as if he forgot he had a hand. "It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt."

We walked back into the penthouse when my phone was blowing up with messages.

Bruce snatched it from my hands instantly.

"Before you read all that, let me remind you that the press is writing whatever they want. Don't take it personally."

I had forgotten about the fact that our spectacle could make it into the gossip magazines.

He handed me back my phone, kissing me softly before walking in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and opened my messages.

We were a trending topic on twitter! In horror I scrolled through the messages.

_Billionaire beats up rival _

_(Gotham) It was a night out on town that ended in a fist fight. Bruce Wayne and current girlfriend, TV journalist Catherine Hunter, were spotted at a gallery event in downtown. _

_Playboy Wayne must have lost his game, Hunter was soon seen making out with photographer and former boyfriend Josh Skarsgaard._

_"I walked down the hallway and saw them making out like crazy," said an eye witness. "Bruce Wayne had just stepped out the door for a second. I was like - 'wow, one hot boyfriend not enough for her?'"_

_It all ended with Wayne beating up Skarsgard until he was bleeding. _

_"I was worried he might kill him," said a shocked event-goer._

_No charges will be filled by Mr Skarsgard. This leaves us with one question - is Ms Hunter cheating on Gotham's prince? _

_Do kiss and tell Catherine! _

As if that all wasn't enough, there were tons of pictures from us. First Bruce and I standing in the gallery hand in hand, smiling at each other.

I scrolled through them and then my heart stopped. There were pictures of Josh kissing me. I felt so embarrassed and upset.

Then there were pictures of Bruce beating up Josh. He was standing angrily over Josh who was bleeding. I knew already how this looked.

"Stop it." Bruce's voice pulled me back to reality.

"I told you not to read it." He said sitting next to me.

"It's just so ridiculous..."

"I know. It always is. I never read them anymore. Waste of time. That's why I put up the fake persona. If everyone hates the fake Bruce Wayne, it doesn't matter. It's harder to do when you're not pretending to be someone else."

I nodded looking at the pictures again. "I'm just still getting used to my private life being on such a public display and then everything getting twisted."

"I know. Remember, this will blow over before you know it. Give it a few days and no one will remember any of this. You just have to power through the next few days. And if I hadn't made a spectacle out of it... Who knows... None of this might have even made it to the gossip magazines."

A darkness swept over him again.

"Let me take care of your hand." I said.

He shook his head. "It's fine."

"That might be so but I'm still going to ice it."

I walked up to the freezer, which of course did not have frozen peas in it. Alfred never used anything but fresh ingredients. Luckily there was an ice-pack in there. I wrapped a towel around it and placed it on his hand. He didn't even flinch.

"I guess you're used to injuries." I said.

His eyes shot up at me as if I had said something offensive.

"I mean, with all your base jumping activities and martial arts."

His expression softened. "Yeah, I have seen my fair share of injuries. This is really nothing, though."

"Relax. I'm just icing it."

He nodded, visibly unnerved by me taking care of him.

"You don't like to be taken care of." I said.

He shrugged, staring at the ice pack on his hand.

"I guess I'm better at taking care of people than being taken care of."

"Why's that?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know." He said in thoughts, his eyes meeting mine again. "I guess it has to do with my parents death."

He had never spoken about their death to me before. Of course I knew the whole story, all of Gotham did. There were also plenty of conspiracy theories as to who killed his parents.

"For many years I carried this anger with me. I wasn't able to protect them of course."

"It's understandable that you were angry at that man."

"My anger wasn't just against him. It was against me, for being too scared of that play. I asked my parents to leave the play."

I had never heard that before.

"You can't blame yourself."

"I don't anymore. It took a long time. Then I was angry at my father, for not being able to protect us. If something like that ever happened to me, I wanted to be able to protect me and my family."

"That's why you're doing all the martial arts."

He nodded.

"Are you still angry?" I asked.

"Oh yes. All the time. I learned to accept the anger as part of who I am now. You can't ever erase those scars from you. They stick with you for life. But I don't blame my father or myself anymore."

"You blame the man behind the trigger."

"Yes. I also blame the system that allowed someone like that to roam the streets in the first place. That's why it's so important for me to clean up the streets of Gotham. Now you have this crazy guy in a bat costume flying around. I'm sure his intentions are good, but that's not how you can eliminate crime."

"Do you believe the mop was behind the killing of your parents?"

"No. I know there are many conspiracy theories out there. People even suggest now that it has been the Joker. No, it was a random act. That is a lot more difficult for people to comprehend. Gotham's first family shot to death in a dark ally. It's so random, it feels like it can't be a coincidence. The horror in chance is often a lot bigger. Take this story for example." He grabbed the paper from across the kitchen table and handed it to me. I was well aware of it. A family of four, with two toddlers, were crushed to death by a piece concrete falling from a bridge.

"The piece of concrete hit the truck so perfectly, it killed them all instantly. Yet the motor of the car is still in tact. If the piece had fallen just inches into another direction, they would have been fine. It's so random - I mean what are the chances of that? In a way, something like that makes you feel a lot more helpless than if you knew someone threw that concrete piece on them on purpose. That's when you could do something about it. Put that person behind bars for life. But in this case, an entire family is dead by coincidence. Horrible coincidence, but coincidence nonetheless. That makes you feel a lot more vulnerable and helpless."

"So you wished it had been the mob that killed your parents?"

"In a way. Say there was one mob leader who said he wanted to kill my parents. I would have made sure that person never sees the sunlight again. But it's not that simple. The whole system allowed this to happen. The whole city was rotten to its core."

"I honestly don't understand why you hate Batman so much, then. He did exactly what you wanted. He cleaned up the city."

"At first that's what I thought, too. But then I realized that you need someone from within the system who can make the biggest change. A major, a DA, someone who can clean up the city without wearing a mask. What happens when Batman is gone one day? The system needs to change from within."

I decided to leave it at that. Maybe his dislike for Batman was coming out of a sense of failure? He hadn't been able to change the city the way this random guy with a mask had been.

My phone blinked with a new text message. Without looking at it, I knew it was from Peter.

_I'm scheduling the interview with you two for tomorrow. _

That's all it said. I knew why.

"Ugh, Peter saw the headlines from tonight." I sighed.

"I'm not surprised." Bruce said.

"Well, you still ok with that nationwide interview? Because Peter thinks it's happening tomorrow." I said frustrated.

Bruce smiled at me. "It's perfect timing for him. We just made headlines. He wants to ride that wave."

"It's horrible timing for us, though."

"Not necessarily. Gives us the chance to set the record straight and more importantly, we can re-direct the coverage again. Give them something else to talk about than that."

"So, who will show up to that tomorrow though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen the real Bruce Wayne give an interview."

His expression darkened. "I try to keep it that way. Of course this time we're talking about something that is real. That is a first, I agree. But I don't plan on giving them too much about myself."

"Well, I don't know how to do that. I am just me..."

"Good. You don't need to be anyone else. Whoever is doing the interview, I'm sure, is not going to grill you. This is a promotional event for the station. They don't want you to roast up there."

* * *

It had been 2 weeks of officially dating Bruce and I could already feel my life changing dramatically.

When I stepped into work that morning, again followed by paparazzi of course, everything felt different.

I wasn't going to be a reporter today - I was being reported on. The way people looked at me at the station had changed. It felt like I wasn't one of them anymore.

"I better be careful what I say." Alex said, gloating as usually. "Don't want your billionaire boyfriend to knock me out."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry, he would just take you out with a drone strike."

He laughed but then turned serious. "Wait, he has drones?"

I smiled triumphantly at his concerned expression.

Anne Milligan was scheduled to interview us, as I expected. She was the Oprah of our channel and usually in charge of all high-profile exclusive interviews.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked me.

"Good."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, fine. I'm pretty overwhelmed with this whole shit storm." I admitted. "The last thing I want to do is give an interview."

"I get that. Milligan is good. I'm sure she is going to make it very painless."

I sighed. "Well, I better get to hair and make-up."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

I had hoped I could be with Bruce without it changing my entire life. But as I was walking down the hallway towards hair and make-up, I realized there was no such thing. I would never have a normal night out in town anymore, my job environment would forever change and if I wasn't careful, my reputation as a credible journalist I had worked for so hard all my life.

I sat down in the chair as Sarah was starting on my make-up.

"Big day today." Sarah said. After many years at the station, she became to know me pretty well.

I sighed and nodded.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm not. I'm not used to being the one that is being interviewed. Especially not about my personal life."

"Yeah, that would be weird. I understand that. But on the other hand, I'd do a televised interview any day if I was able to date Bruce Wayne."

I smiled.

"I mean, holy hotness. That man is like pure sex." Sarah said.

I laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask you what the sex is like, because that would just depress me."

I had gotten my fair share of hate emails and tweets from women in Gotham. Mostly saying how I was not nearly good-looking enough to be dating Bruce.

"But in all seriousness, if he is good for you, and by the way you two look at each other he is, then who cares what everyone says. Just do your little spiel for the crowds and enjoy being with him."

That did put everything back into perspective again.

"You're right as always." I said.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled at me, while applying the foundation to my face.

As I was walking towards the interview set, I heard Bruce's voice down the hallway. It was his fake, overly nice yet arrogant sounding voice and it made me immediately tense up. I wasn't doing well next to thee fake Bruce Wayne, simply because I couldn't stand that Bruce.

The last time we were in a similar setting, I interviewed him. I'd much prefer to keep it that way.

He was talking to Milligan, his hands in loosely in his pockets of his dark blue suit. His eyes met mine and suddenly he looked like the Bruce I knew again. He softly smiled at me as I was walking towards them.

"Good to see you Cat." Anne said, hugging me.  
I had seen her in the building, but never really had much to do with her. I was beyond nervous.

"Are you both ready?" She asked.

I looked at Bruce who was still smiling at me and he gave a reassuring nod.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

We sat down on a couch facing Anne. Make-up and hair stylists were around her, fixing any possible flaws. Her blonde hair was perfectly blow dried, her skin looked good for her age. She must be around 58 now?  
Bruce took my hand. "Take a deep breath." He reminded me.  
I nodded. "This is weird. I'm used to interviews. I shouldn't be this nervous."

"Ready in 10." One of the floor directors announced.

"Good evening I'm Anne Milligan. I'm joined today by none other than Bruce Wayne and our own Catherine Hunter. There has been a lot of speculation about you two dating for a long time now. Why didn't you make it official earlier?"

"Well Anne," Bruce took the question, looking relaxed. "I think many people at home can appreciate that dating someone is often not as clear cut. When do you make it official? Now add the amount of public scrutiny to it that we are both under for different reasons, we just felt it was better to wait."

"Catherine you interviewed him a while ago. Were you two dating then?"  
"No, we weren't. We had just met at the fundraiser he had thrown."  
"So, there wasn't a hidden agenda?" She asked Bruce.

He grinned. "Oh there absolutely was. I saw her at my fundraiser and couldn't get her out of my head. This was my way of being able to spend a little more time with her."

Anne laughed. "Why not simply ask her out?"

I hated this whole situation.

"I've been known to be a bit of a playboy I guess and for good reason. I had never met anyone who really interested me. It's all new to me."

"Did you know this?" Anne asked me.

"No." I cleared my throat. "I assumed this was purely professional."  
"When did things switch? Did you have a first date?"

Images of us in that closet at the party flickered up. That was clearly not something we could share with the public.

"It was at the fundraiser party at the Met." He said.

_Did he just say that? He can't be serious. _I felt my face burn up and I looked at him helplessly.  
"We got to talk a little after and that's when it really clicked for me."

_Thank God! _

"How about for you Catherine?" She turned to me again.  
They both looked at me, I've never been so aware of the camera pointed straight at my face.  
"It was definitely not love at first sight. I was known around the newsroom to be very critical of Bruce. So imagine my colleagues surprise in all this."  
Anne laughed again.  
"I don't know if there was a specific moment. The more I got to know him, the more I started to fall for him."  
That was a lie. I knew the moment. It was when we first met. Looking at him - something had clicked right then and there. But I didn't need to share that with the world. In fact, I didn't need to share any of it if I had my way.

"There had been many rumors, especially when the horrible attack on City Hall occurred. The pictures that were posted of you two that day sparked rumors all over Gotham."

"Yes."

"Was that all it was? Rumors?"

"I was head over heels in love with her at that point. But I wasn't sure how she felt. So, to a degree they were rumors. We weren't in a relationship."

It was more than strange to hear him say that he had been 'head over heels in love' with me back then - especially when hearing it for the first time on a nationwide televised interview.

"Now that you've made your relationship official, I had hundreds of viewers ask me already when you will get married."

I knew the question would come - so had Bruce who was laughing next to me and looked relaxed - but I still wasn't prepared for it.

"Look, I understand people's fascination with celebrity couples. Imagine your friend is in a relationship for two weeks. I doubt you'd be asking them if they were getting married after two weeks. But I get it. It's the allure of a fairytale."  
"Especially since you're the so-called Prince of Gotham."

"Ah…I think I've proven time and time again I'm no royalty."

"Do you think your parents would approve of Catherine as a prospective heir to the Wayne thrown?"  
_What? What question was that? _I could see in his eyes, the question threw him a bit as well, but he handled it like a pro.

"I'm know my parents would have adored her."

"Back to that iconic picture of you in front of City Hall. Tell me what went through your head?"

"Thousands of thoughts rushed through my brain in an instant." I said. "I was terrified. I was angry. I was mad at myself for not finding the Joker's plan out earlier. I was in complete shock staring at what had been City Hall, thinking about all the lives that had been lost."  
"You were there when City Hall blew up." She said.

I nodded.

"How relieved were you that Bruce was there that moment?"

I knew what she wanted. She wanted the fairytale. I couldn't give her that because that wasn't my first thought that day. I wasn't thinking about Bruce in that moment. I was thinking about those people in the building.

She looked at me closely, waiting for me to babble on about how he made me feel safer in that moment or something along those lines. But he hadn't because I hadn't been scared in that moment.

I had been terrified - but not for my life. I had been safe.

"I think I was the one who was relieved to see her well." Bruce interjected. His face continued to be that of a man I didn't know. A facade. In this very instance I was glad about that. He was able to tell her whatever she wanted to hear.

"From where I stood, I could see her body being thrown against another building by the impact of the explosion. I was worried sick about her. And then I saw the dust lift and saw her alive. She had this piece of glass stick out of her that she didn't even notice."

Anne's eyes were lighting up. This was interview gold and we all knew it. I wasn't good at this game, nor did I wan to be.

Suddenly the lights went out. Bruce's hand immediately locked tighter around mine.  
"My apologies." Anne said. "I don't know what happened." She continued as the emergency generators must have kicked in and we had lights back.

"You two probably are overloading the system with all of Gotham tuned in tonight."  
We both smiled but I could feel, Bruce didn't believe this to be a coincidence either.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

In that moment you could hear a noise over the speakers.

"Good evening Gotham." The shrill and unnerving voice was creeping up the walls like cockroaches.

Bruce took a sharp inhale and I felt his entire body flexed and tensed next to me.

It couldn't be. He was in Arkham.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for reading this story. I know some of you are getting impatient about Cat learning his true identity. It will happen soon, for better or worse... (Not giving anything away.) One thing that fascinated me personally about this story is the dynamic of her not knowing that he's Batman. A little bit like Louis Lane and Superman in that regard. I love playing with that secret. Either way - here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"What a lovely, lovely couple." The Joker said. "The prince and the princess of Gotham. How adorable. They lived happily ever after. Only, how many fairy tales end that way? Huh? Someone always dies, even in a fairytale. See beauty doesn't exist without evil. And I am your necessary evil. Without me, you couldn't appreciate the beauty in life because you'd never see the horror. You can lock me up but I will always be there. You can even kill me, but my legacy will live on. So, on this joyous occasion, I want to be part of the party. Catherine Hunter is going to do a live interview with me, broadcasted nationwide. Or else people will die."  
After a loud, high-pitched laughter, the speakers went silent.

"Well, we don't know where this came from but we are going to look into this." Anne said. "We are going to interrupt this interview at this point to look further into the matter. Thank you all for watching."  
"We're clear." The floor director said. Bruce jumped up first, angrily buttoning up his blazer.  
I felt like in trance, still unable to process what had just happened.

We walked out of the studio down the hallway.  
"Tell me you're not seriously considering this none sense?" He asked me, holding my hand firmly.  
"I'm not." I said as I pressed the elevator button.  
"Good."  
"I've already decided that I'm doing it."  
"Cat." He stared at me in determination.  
"You heard him. People will die."  
"It's the Joker. People will always die because of him. To him this is a game and killing is the goal. It doesn't matter whether you show up or not."  
"I know. But at least I don't have blood on my hands. At least I did everything I could. What does it hurt for me to go there? He's locked up. That's safer than I was the last time around."  
"It's never safe around the Joker."

"Cat." I heard Peter's voice behind me and turned around. Peter looked stressed, his sleeves rolled up, his hands on his hips. "Mr Wayne nice to meet you in person." He said and shook Bruce's hand. "What is your plan? I'm going with your gut feeling on this one." He continued to ask me.  
"I need a camera crew. Have you called Baxter?"  
"So you're doing the interview?" He asked.  
"Of course." I said, checking my phone for the time.  
"I know this is your decision, but may I interject that giving the Joker a nationwide platform to speak his non sense on isn't the best idea." Bruce said his eyes staring at me dangerously.  
"I thought about that." Peter responded. "The other side of the coin, if we don't do it, we are being blamed for the death of God knows how many people. Catherine is good, she can actually ask him questions that might give us a better understanding of who he is."  
"Hello! I'm right here. You don't need to talk about me in front of me." I said annoyed. "Either way, it's a done deal. I'm going. You can help me or you can stand here and talk all day. Your choice. I'm going to head over there."  
"I'm getting a camera crew ready. They can meet you there. Baxter called already and said they're fine with us doing the interview. Have you talked to Gordon?" Peter asked.  
"That was my next call."

Bruce and I stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and I looked on my phone for news on the Joker online when Bruce pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He pulled me towards him, his lips covering mine, his arms locked tightly around me. I could feel his desperation, anger and fear in the kiss.  
He slowly let me go, looking me directly in the eyes. "I can't lose you." He said just above a whisper. "You won't. I'm going to be safe."  
"Promise you won't do anything stupid."  
"Of course."  
He didn't look convinced and I couldn't exactly blame him for that.  
"You mean everything to me." He said, still looking at me worried.  
I was terrible at responding to emotional revelations like that. _What do you say to that?_  
"I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." He continued.  
"Nothing will happen to me. The Joker likes toying with me too much. I don't think he actually wants to kill me. He doesn't want to kill Batman either."  
"Maybe you're right. What if not?"  
"I know I'm right."  
"How?"  
"I just do. The look on his face when Batman came to rescue me… He looked like a bloodhound sniffing blood." His features hardened.  
"Just be careful."  
"I will. I promise."  
He sighed and nodded before leaning in to kiss me again. He let go off me, releasing the emergency stop button and we continued our descent to the bottom floor. He pulled me into his embrace again, holding me tightly before the doors opened.  
"I'll drive you." He said.  
"It's fine, I'll wait for the camera crew."  
"I didn't ask." He said as he opened the door to his Lamborghini.  
I got in, a million thoughts racing through my brain. _What was the Joker going to talk about? What message did he want to bring across this time?_  
Bruce started the engine and we were making our way towards Arkham, the sun setting over Gotham turning the city dark red. Like blood.

The entire drive Bruce didn't say a word. He looked deep in thoughts, his eyes fixed on the road, his hands holding onto the steering wheel tightly.  
I didn't say anything else either, trying not to allow the panic in my gut to spread through my entire system. I wasn't really worried about him killing me, although I knew I couldn't be certain of that, I was worried about going into the unknown. _What horrific plan did he have this time?_

I called Gordon. "Are you going to Arkham?" He asked immediately when he picked up.  
"Yes." I answered. "Anything I should know?"  
"We have no idea how he did it. He never left Arkham. Be careful I don't know what he has planned this time."

We reached the black gates of Arkham and Bruce parked the car.  
"I'm going to walk you in." He said while getting out of the car.  
"It's not necessary."  
"I just need to see that you're safe."

The receptionist had us sign in and handed us visitor passes. "Dr. Baxter is expecting you." She said to me.  
We walked down the light green hallway to her office. "Mr Wayne," she said surprised. "Good to meet you."  
Her icy features warmed up around Bruce a little.  
"Likewise. Now, I'm sure you have talked to the police about this plenty, but how was the Joker able to do this?"  
She sighed, taking off her glasses and leaning against her desk, her pretty blue eyes turning a shade colder.  
"Honestly Mr Wayne, I don't know. He was here the entire time. We have a surveillance camera on him 24/7 and we looked at the footage. He was here the entire time."  
"A recording maybe?" Bruce asked.  
"Maybe. But who got the recording out? I don't know who I can't and can trust in here anymore. I have taken over his surveillance myself now but obviously I can't be here 24/7." She shook her head in despair. "Someone is obviously working with him but I have no idea who."  
"Do you have the logs of who was working with him?" I asked.  
"Yes, I already handed that over to the police. I'm sure you talked to the commissioner already."  
I nodded.  
"You know as much as I do then." She said. "It's a mystery to me how he did it or how he wants to carry out all the things he announced. I'm more than concerned. I have dealt with a lot of criminals in my career so far and I've never seen anything like this."  
"Would it be possible for me to meet him now? I think it would be better if I saw him one on one before the camera crew gets here."  
"Certainly."  
"What are your safety precautions if you don't mind me asking?" Bruce asked.  
"He is held behind bullet proof glass in a high-security room separate from anyone else, two stories below us."  
Bruce nodded, concerned frown lines forming on his forehead.

"Follow me." She said as she walked down the hall in big, confident strides.  
Aside from the clicking of her heels on the floor, there was an eerie silence.  
We reached a door where she swiped her electronic key card and opened it.  
"I think I should probably go alone." I said to Bruce. "I don't know how he reacts if we show up there together."  
"I know." Bruce agreed. He looked at me concerned for a second before he leaned in to kiss me again. "Be careful."  
I nodded and followed Dr. Baxter through the door.  
I turned around to see Bruce still looking at me, his hands in his pockets, as the door shut closed with a loud noise.  
I took a deep breath as we were walking down a long hallway. We went through another door, down some stairs, through another door and each time the security measures increased.  
The last door had a whole security team around it.  
"This is it." She said.  
"I'm going to let you through on your own. You open another door and then you follow the hallway all the way down. You'll see a chair in front of the glass wall for you. We can hear everything, so if you need our help or want out, just let us now. We're right here."  
I nodded.  
"Good luck." She said.

I took another deep breath as she unlocked the door. I walked into a small room and she closed the door behind me. Another unlocking noise and the door in front of me opened up.  
This was it. I slowly pushed the door open and saw a long, dark hallway in front of me. Old neon lamps were dangling from the ceiling, giving just enough light to see where you were going. The dark walls seemed to be closing in on me as I was taking one step after another. I knew the Joker was behind a glass wall, but suddenly I was worried he could be lurking for me from the darkness. My heart was beating in my chest. I saw a cheap office chair in front of a glass wall, slowly closing in on it step by step.  
I still felt traumatized from my last experience with the Joker, I wasn't sure I was ready to face him again. At the same time, that's why I needed to do it. Face my fears.  
My eyes were scanning the glass wall. No sign of the Joker. The cell was dimly lit and I couldn't see much. Slowly, I sat down on the chair, crossing my legs, folding my hands.

Hello, hello, hello." I heard his voice, but still couldn't see him. The high-pitched sound of his words made me freeze. "I'm so glad you made it."  
Like a nightmarish vision, his face slowly emerged from the darkness.  
His make-up was almost all but gone. It made him look not any less terrifying. It was his eyes, his black, emotionless eyes that were radiating insanity. He was slowly getting up from the bed he was sitting on, wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
"Where is the camera guy?" He asked taking a seat in a chair across from me, itching his face.  
"He's on his way." I replied coldly.  
"Good, good. So you couldn't wait to see me. Could you?" He grinned at me.  
I tried to remind myself that he couldn't harm me from behind the glass but panic was flushing though my entire system, urging me to get up and run. Instead, I tried to appear calm and in control.  
I smiled at him coldly. "Yes, there was nothing else I wanted to do with my day than sit in a dark cell with a pathetic excuse for a human being. You know me so well." His eyes flickered with anger. "Even so. I ask and you appear. I'm sure your boyfriend wasn't too pleased with that. Given his record, he must have been quite jealous."  
"Jealous? You think Bruce Wayne could ever be jealous of you? You're not only insane you're also delusional."  
Another flicker in his eyes, then he started laughing. "See, this is why I like you. I'm so glad I didn't get a chance to kill you. You're too much fun."  
I heard steps down the hallway. It was Bill who looked less than thrilled to be assigned this task.  
"Finally." The Joker said. "Let's get this party started."

The cameras were set up. One on the Joker's face, one on mine.  
"How do I know you're really broadcasting it live?" The Joker asked.  
I showed him my phone. "I'm going to hold it up for you to see in the beginning. This is our live stream."  
I listened to the director in my ear. "Hey it's Peter."  
"Hi." I responded.  
"You ok?" "Yeah."  
"Ok, we can break into programming whenever you want to. You say the word."  
I bit my lips together nervously, avoiding the Joker's face until I had to look at him.  
"I'm ready when you are. Let's get this over with." I said.  
"Roger that." I heard the mic click out as he was talking to his team.  
"30 back." He said.  
I took a deep breath, fighting the fear that was ringing in my every fiber.  
"Ten. Your mic. Cue."  
"Good evening Gotham, I'm Catherine Hunter. I'm live at Arkham Asylum with the man only known as the Joker."  
He grinned at me triumphantly.  
"You asked for this interview, threatening to kill more innocent lives. When is there finally an end to your madness?"  
"I should have explained the rules to you earlier."  
"Rules?"  
"This isn't going to be a regular interview. I am going to answer a question of yours and then I get to ask you one. Quid pro quo."  
"That is not how this works."  
"Oh it will now. If not, people will die."  
"Fine. Answer my first question then."  
"Happy to. When will the madness end? Lets dissect that question, shall we? Just because you don't understand it, you call it madness. It's not madness, it's simply not playing by the rules of society. Free yourselves of the shackles of bureaucracy and order. That's what it's about. Sending a message." "Sending a message by killing people?" "Ah ta-ta… Quit pro quo - it is my turn."  
I sighed in angry frustration.  
"Do you love him?" He asked.  
"Who?" "Who. Silly. You know who. Bruce Wayne."  
"I don't see how that's any of your business." "It is the question I have for you."  
"Fine. Yes, I do love him." I realized that that was the first time I had admitted that out loud. I had never even said those words to Bruce directly.  
"My turn. What's your plan here tonight?" "To shake Gotham out of apathy. People are not changing their behavior unless you give them reason to. My turn. I'm sure thousands of women in Gotham want to know: how is Bruce - the prince of Gotham -Wayne in bed?"  
"What?"  
I knew what he was doing. He wanted to make me as uncomfortable as possible, get a reaction from me.  
"It's a simple question."  
"I can't complain about my sex life."  
"That is all? Gotham's most eligible bachelor and all you can say is…"  
"My turn." I interrupted him."  
I could hear Peter over the IFB in my ear: "You can stop whenever this is getting too much."  
_Stop and have people die because I can't answer some silly questions about my relationship? I don't think so._

"How are you going to shake people out of apathy tonight? I need a concrete answer this time."  
"Oh look at you all bossy." He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you asked. It is game we are all playing tonight and people will die. It is up to you to decide how many."  
I swallowed hard at that statement.  
"My turn." He grinned at me. "Since it's all about concrete answers, tell me...how hard does he make you come?"  
I took a sharp inhale, sitting up straighter in my chair, feeling the Joker's eyes closely on me. Bill was clearing his throat, nervously shifting. I knew where this was going and I was pondering if I had it in me to go down that road.  
I saw the excitement in the clown's eyes. _Think this through, what does he want? He will keep asking you questions if you seem uncomfortable. You're giving him what you want if you seem uncomfortable. If I seem totally fine with it, he might back off._

"Very." I said with a confident smile on my lips. I was over this game. "You wanna know a secret?" I leaned in close to the window. "He's the best I've ever had. So what else do you want to hear? Huh? How rough he is taking me? How he makes me beg for release? I really thought of you as a little higher minded psychopath. This is something I'd expect from a regular thug of the streets."  
The grin vanished from his face and he looked angry. "I'm not a thug."  
"Good. Then maybe we can get on with the next question."  
That had worked better than I had expected it to. "What is the game?" I asked.  
His lips were twitching, his feet nervously tapping the floor.  
"We are already in the game, doll face."  
"That's not answering my question."  
"Your part is to answer questions and my part is to enjoy the horror on your face."  
"Horror on my face from what?"  
"That's another question. My turn again."

* * *

He met with Gordon on the roof of the GPD.  
"What do you know?" He asked in a husky voice.  
"We looked into the log of who had access to him. There are seven people. We are screening them all as we speak." "Give me the list."  
Gordon handed the folder over to him. He scanned the pages with a device.  
"Do you think he is planning on killing her?" Gordon asked nervously.  
"No. He likes playing with her too much. I'm more concerned with what he is planning to do with her mentally."  
"What about Wayne?" "He's safe. I'll keep an eye on him."  
Gordon nodded.  
"Have your men ready for my signal." He continued in a deep voice as he handed Gordon the file back.  
Gordon looked on the file. "What is your signal….?"  
But Batman was gone already.

He was looking at the names on the screens, running them through all databases he knew. He was still wearing the bat suit but had taken off the mask. "Do you need my assistance with anything sir?" Alfred asked walking in.  
"Keep an eye on the screen for me." He answered pointing at the TV screen that was tuned into WCX 8. Most names didn't produce any real hints. Parking tickets, DUIIs but nothing in the criminal databases.  
_"Good evening…"_  
He heard her voice on the TV immediately wishing he didn't have to leave her by herself with that freak. His eyes shot to the screen. She looked confident and not the slightest bit scared. How did she do that? Anyone else would be terrified to interview the man who kidnapped and almost killed them.  
He brought his eyes back to the computer screens, continuing the search.  
"Keep an eye on anything out of the usual on the screen." He said to Alfred.  
"Well, sir, I feel nothing with the Joker is ever usual but I'll do my best."  
He knew there had to be a connection to the mob, so why couldn't he find it?

_"Do you love him?"_  
The Joker's question pulled him out of concentration.  
He stared at the screen, seeing her reaction. Her facial expression remained composed.  
_"Who?"  
"Who. Silly. You know who. Bruce Wayne."_  
The clown's face lit up with excitement. _Don't give him the satisfaction of showing that he can rattle you._  
_"I don't see how that's any of your business." _  
_"It is the question I have for you."_  
_"Fine. Yes, I do love him."_

Alfred raised his eyebrows, looking at Bruce out of the corner of his eyes.  
Good, she remained in control. At the same time he was wondering if she meant it, she had never said that to him.  
He forced himself to concentrate on the search again and suddenly it made click just like that.  
"The mob!" He exclaimed. "It's Medved."  
"The Russian billionaire you met at the Christmas Gala?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes, back then I arranged a meeting so I could get a closer look into his files and to install spy software on his cell phone. I listened in for a while but couldn't find anything. But the guy is corrupt."  
"Well, I'm glad you asked. It is a game we are all playing tonight and people will die. It is up to you to decide how many."  
He heard the Joker say on the TV. That's exactly what he was worried about, that he is using her in one of sick games, tormenting her emotionally. He had to act fast. He plugged all suspects' phone numbers into the back-end of Medved's phone. The first one…nothing. The second one…nothing. He kept typing and then he heard the Joker laugh hysterically. Worried, his eyes went to the screen again.  
_"Since it's all about concrete answers, tell me…"_  
Bruce got up slowly, his eyes fixed on the face of the Joker.  
_"…how hard does he make you come?"_  
Anger pumped through his body like venom. He was breathing heavy, his teeth clenched, his hands balled into fists.  
He saw her sitting up straighter in her chair and he hated that he couldn't be there for her.  
"Sir?" Alfred interrupted his train of thought. "Don't let the theatrics of the clown get in your way."  
Alfred was right, he had to concentrate. He sat back down, typing in more numbers. Finally a match!  
"Amanda Wilson."  
He put his mask back on as Alfred was searching for her address.  
"I sent the information to the tumbler's computer." The old butler said as he pressed a button.  
"That's not her real name though. Her fingerprints match Danielle Davis, she has quite the record. Aggravated assault, attempted murder, espionage…"  
As Bruce rushed to the tumbler, he tried not to think about Cat talking to that maniac. He needed to stay focused.

* * *

I knew whatever sick game the clown was playing, it was about to begin. His eyes flickered with excitement again. "Who do you love most?"  
"I don't know if I have a straight answer to that."  
"I'd figured you'd say that. Let's find out. Let's begin the game, shall we?"  
I didn't like where this was going. At all.  
"Oh and of course our friend in the bat costume is part of this as well. We all know he's somewhere out there in Gotham… trying frantically to figure out what I have in store. So, here is the game. I give you two names, one is someone you love another one is someone Gotham loves and Batman gets to decide who lives or who dies."  
I took another sharp inhale, panic piercing through me like a thousand icicles. People I love? Who was he talking about?  
"Let's begin." He said, an evil grin spreading over his face. "Who will it be? Judge Garcia? Or your good friend and colleague, Jacob Thomson?"  
"No…" I said just above a whisper, tears of fear forming in my eyes.  
"Ahhhh! There it is. The look of horror and despair." I grabbed my phone, frantically dialing Jacob's number but it went to voicemail. "Oh it's too late now, doll face. You can't save him now. The Batman still can save one of them but it's up to him to decide who he picks."  
"Why me? Why my friends?"  
I said jumping up and pounding against the glass.  
He laughed at me. "You took something from me, I intend to take something from you. Quit pro quo."  
I was shaking from the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins.  
"Should we stop?" Peter asked me.  
"Not yet." I said, sitting back down again, trying to focus again.

* * *

He walked into the dimly lit apartment, searching for Danielle or any clues she could have left behind. Why was she working for the mob? What did they have on her? And more importantly - how much did she know about the Joker's plan?  
He was looking at a notepad on the kitchen table when he noticed something move in the shadows behind him. He heard the finger on the trigger and he quickly duck from the gunshots, hiding behind the wall. He heard her move closer and when she was close enough he threw a batarang at her hand.  
She yelped in pain, dropping the gun, which he quickly kicked away before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall with his hand. "You look even sexier in real life." She said smiling.  
Her blonde hair was perfectly straightened. She was tall and slim. He had no problem holding her with one arm.

"What is the Joker's plan?" He demanded angrily.  
"Come on. Aren't you supposed to be Gotham's finest detective? And your best technique is asking 'what is the plan'?"  
"I have never hurt a woman. I don't plan on changing that tonight. What is his plan?" He growled at her angrily.  
"Fine." She responded, her eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Let me down first."  
He obliged slowly releasing his firm grip on her.  
"Here is the problem in all of this." She said. "Never underestimate a woman."  
He saw her hand grab something and immediately reached for her arm but it was too late and she sprayed pepper spray into his eyes. What a foolish mistake. He had indeed underestimated her because she was a woman.  
As the spray was burning in his eyes he tried to listen to what she was doing. He heard her slid across the floor. She is reaching for the gun again. His eyes still not able to see anything and throbbing in pain, he threw himself over her, grabbing her hands.  
"Really? This is so cliche." She mumbled under her breath.  
He was still not able to see, his eyes stinging with pain.  
In that moment he heard Alfred over his bluetooth in his ear. "I found something. She has family in Gotham General. Her little sister is suffering from a rare form of cancer. The treatment has cost the family millions. I'm guessing that's how they've got her on the hook. Her name is Isabel."  
"So what? Are we going to do it or are you just an endless tease?" She said while smiling at him, her voice sounding cold and calculated.  
"Tell me about Isabel." He said.  
Her body tensed up underneath his and she spit at him.  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Danielle, I can help you. You don't want to be in the fangs of Medved. I can help you pay for her medical costs."  
"You don't know anything. You think it's the medical costs that have me hooked in this mess? No, I could find money other ways. They threatened to kill her if I don't work with them and we all know that the police can do very little to help her."  
"But I can."  
"Really? Because no offense, but right now you're not making a good case for yourself. You have no idea what the Joker wants and you let me spray you with pepper spray."  
He smirked, his eyes still swollen shut from the spray. "Touché. But with your help, I can bring the Joker down and free you from them once and for all."  
She took a deep breath, sighing. "Ok. Here it is. He has six people on his list tonight. Three of Gotham's finest and three people who our precious Catherine Hunter loves most."  
He knew there was a sick twist to all of this.  
"Who are the people?"  
"Before I tell you, can you promise me to protect me from them?" "I promise. Who are they?" "The first one is coming up in ten minutes. Judge Garcia or someone named Jacob Thomson."  
Jacob… He knew how terrible Cat must feel.  
"And he lets you choose."  
_Proving how unjust the system is… The plan was cruel and brilliant as always._  
He slowly released her, getting up. He grabbed a spray from his utility belt, spraying it in his eyes.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"It's taking away the effect of the pepper spray." He said.  
"Why didn't you take it earlier?"  
"Because I was a little busy keeping you from killing me with a gun."  
"You've got a point." She responded.  
"Where are they?"  
"I only know the location of one person." "Who knows the other one?"  
"I don't know, they kept me out of the loop for that."  
"Who do you have?"  
"Judge Garcia. This is the address." She said as she took down the address.  
"Write everything you know on there." He said as he was able to see again.  
"This is all I know." She said as she handed him the note.  
"You're not safe here. Is there anywhere you can hide?"  
"I'll be fine for tonight. I'm good in hiding. What about Isabel?"  
"Don't worry. I'll keep her safe. I'll be in touch." He said as he left.  
He didn't have much time to safe the judge and he still had no clue where Jacob was.

* * *

"How much time do they have?" I asked quietly.  
"What time is it?" "8:45"  
"Batman has five minutes. Two people in five minutes. My turn. How did it make you feel when he cheated on you? When you knew he had kissed another woman?"  
"It was devastating but I have moved on since then. Where are they located?" "That's two questions! I can give you one at the time. Which one would you like first."  
"Jacob's." I said without thinking about it.  
"He's at 257th 7th Street. My turn." I texted Gordon. Did you hear that?  
He responded: Yes, we're on our way.  
They are on their way… Meaning Batman chose to save the judge, which was logical but I was terrified for Jacob.  
"I'm just guessing who is next on my list - Sam Miller and Bruce." I texted Gordon.  
"Are you safe?" Is what I texted Sam and Bruce.  
"Who will your hero save? It is all up to him. He is playing God, deciding over life and death."  
"You're the one who has the finger on the trigger."  
"Me? I'm sitting in a cell in Arkham. I'm not doing anything."  
"I forgot, you're either the most brilliant criminal mastermind or you're a nobody that couldn't do a thing. It's hard to keep up. Where is the judge?"

* * *

He was racing up the stairs to the house of the judge. He walked into the room and saw her sitting in the middle of the living room, tied to a chair with a ticking bomb on her chest. Her eyes were wide in horror and fear.  
Slowly he walked up to her looking around for any possible triggers that could have been installed.  
"I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he crouched down to look at the bomb.  
It was a sophisticated looking device, whoever did this knew what they were doing. It could take him hours to deactivate this. He was about to take it off when he saw a note on the site saying: Take me off and set me free.  
That wasn't going to work.  
"We have the second address." Alfred said over the bluetooth. "The commissioner is headed there now."  
"How long until detonation?"  
"The Joker said five minutes."  
Five minutes - for a bomb that would take hours to diffuse… Something must be hooked from the vest to the bomb - a motion sensor of some sort. He found a thin, red wire, trailing it back to the device.  
He took pictures of the device, transmitting the images to Fox. "I need to speak to Fox." He whispered to Alfred.  
"I'll get him on the line sir."  
"The device is military grade." Fox replied. "How do I diffuse it?" "There is a blue and white wire. You have to cut that at the same time of the red wire, combine the two so you can cut the white wire. Make sure you do it at the exact same time or otherwise it will go off."  
He did exactly that and the time clock on the bomb stopped. Slowly, he took the vest off the judge, untying her.  
"Thank you." She said shaking on her entire body.  
"Let's get you out of here." He helped her up and quickly ran to the tumbler with her. He needed to know she was safe but he had no time to wait for the police to get here. He needed to get to Jacob as soon as possible.  
"Gordon just forwarded a text from Miss Hunter. She suspects you and Sam Miller are next on the list. Miss Hunter also texted you asking if you're safe."  
"Respond to her. I'm at the apartment."  
"Certainly sir." He was speeding through Gotham, hoping it wasn't too late to save Jacob.

* * *

"My turn." The Joker exclaimed. I checked my phone nervously but hadn't heard from Sam or Bruce. I felt sick to my stomach.  
"How does it feel, knowing your good friend is about to die."  
"He is not going to die." I said determined. He laughed at me. "And you call me delusional."  
"Who is helping you? I need a name."  
"One name per question, I can give you that. Let's start with the lovely Amanda Wilson. She works here at Arkham. You see, people can always be bought and corrupted. This city is rotten to its core and your knight in shining armor does not change anything. He thinks he does, he thinks he's making a difference and he has to some extent. But he cannot change the human spirit. My turn."  
In that moment I got a text from Bruce - I'm safe. I'm at my apartment talking to Gordon on the phone. He's on the way to save Jacob.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. But still no word from Sam.

* * *

He reached the address for Jacob's location. "Stay here." He told the judge as he left the tumbler.  
His stop watch noted 10 seconds. He was too late. The horror of that realization spread through his body as he ran towards the building, not sure what he could still do.  
In that moment, the entire ground floor of the building exploded. The power of the explosion threw him back.  
His ears were ringing as he slowly stood back up again. He bowed his head in pain and frustration. This was going to be devastating to Cat. He heard the police sirens. Ten cars pulling up behind him.  
"What happened?" Gordon said out of breath as he ran up to him.  
"We are too late." He responded in anger as he realized what he needed to do to save the remaining people on the list.

* * *

"Time is up." The Joker noted in gleeful excitement.  
_"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. We didn't make it in time."_ Gordon's text read.  
It couldn't be.

"Peter? What's happening?" I demanded.  
I heard Peter clear his throat and taking a deep breath. "We can just talk afterwards."  
"Tell me now." I demanded.  
"The judge is safe."  
"What about Jake?" I asked.  
Silence for a few seconds. Another deep sigh.  
"I'm sorry Cat. He was a great guy."  
The clown was grinning at me from ear to ear.  
I felt numb. Like this wasn't really happening. Anger, fear, frustration, loss… It all washed over me at once. I stood up in anger not even being able to cry. I was in shock.  
"I think we're done here." I exclaimed.  
"Not so fast. If you leave, they all die. Immediately."  
"You're lying."  
"You're more than welcome to try it out." He grinned at me.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"This. The horror on your face for the entire nation to see. Every little emotion is played out on your perfect face like a painting on a canvass. And by the way, if you interrupt the broadcast, they will all die as well."  
"Whatever you need from me, I'll do it. Just let them go. They are innocent."  
He laughed hysterically again. "I'm already meeting you half way. 50/50. Half of them will die half of them will live. We can't always get everything we want in life, Miss Hunter." Images of Jacob rushed through my brain and I still didn't believe he was dead. It couldn't be.  
"Give me another name then. Who else is working with you?"  
"With me? No, no, no… They are working for me. This is my town."  
"Semantics. I need a name. Not a story."  
"And a name you get. Sergeant Sebastian Murphy."

* * *

"I located Sam Miller." Alfred said. "She's in Gotham. I'm sending you the address."  
"Who else is on his list?" Gordon asked staring at the ruins of the warehouse. "I can handle her portion of the list. I need you and your man to look out for higher ups in the administration." "I have already sent units to the DA and mayor."  
"Sir…" Alfred interrupted him. "Sergeant Sebastian Miller was working with the Joker."  
"Sergeant Sebastian Miller. Ring a bell?" He asked Gordon.  
"Miller… Yes, why?" "He's working with the Joker. We need to find him now."  
"He's with the unit at the DAs office."  
"Can you handle it?"  
"Yes. I'm on it."  
"Go to the mayors office."  
"What?" Gordon asked confused. "It's a trap. The Joker would never give you a name if it meant you still had time to save that person. It's not the DA - it's the mayor."  
Gordon sighed. "Alright, I'll trust your judgement." "Judge Garcia is in my car. Someone should bring her somewhere safe."  
"Don't worry." Gordon said as he was running towards some of his men yelling instructions.  
He was rushing to the tumbler. He didn't have much time to save them all but he couldn't allow anyone else to die tonight.

* * *

My head was spinning and I felt like I was in a bubble outside of my body, looking at myself from afar. As if this was a bad movie that I was watching.  
"My turn again. Do you want to know how hie died? Your friend?"  
I felt like someone had stabbed me.  
"From the looks of it, Batman saved the judge. Because she is holding an office of power, right? The powerful are saved…" "Enough of your bullshit. You like to hear yourself talk way too much."  
He looked at me surprised and then smiled. "You're just so much fun. I could do this all day."  
"Well, the feeling is not mutual. To answer your question. No, I don't want to hear how he died. I need another name."  
I heard myself talk but was not even able to really form thoughts right now. My body felt numb. All I could think about was Jacob but I had to focus in order to at least help save Sam and Bruce. I couldn't lose them too.  
"Well played Miss Hunter. Detective Jim Martinez. But it's also time to tell you even more than that. You get three for one. The next one on the lists are Gotham's newest mayor and Catherine Hunter's best friend Sam Miller."  
I knew she'd be next but hearing her name was still more than I could handle.  
Was I about to throw up? I wasn't sure.  
"What was the last thing you said to her? I hope it was good because it might be the last thing you'll ever say to her."

* * *

"We've got another name." Alfred said as Bruce was driving through Gotham. "Send the information to Gordon."  
"Will do sir."  
He had heard Cat mention Sam before. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't lose two of her best friends in one day. If his plan worked, no one else would have to die tonight.  
He arrived at the address Alfred had given him. It looked like another abandoned warehouse.  
He ran inside only to find Sam, bound by her hands, hanging from the ceiling. "Thank God you're here." She said, tears streaming down her face.  
Her legs were bound as well and she was hanging above a bucket of acid. "It's a…it's a time release." She said out of breath. "Every minute I'm dropping down deeper."  
"Is there another mechanism?" He asked in a husky voice. "I don't know."  
"How do you know it's a time release?"  
"It…it makes a noise like a kitchen timer every minute."  
"Where's the noise coming from?" She pointed with her head to her right.  
He didn't just want to run over to her. Too dangerous. "I'm going to get you out of there." She screamed as the kitchen timer clicked again and she fell a little further down, her feet almost touching the acid.  
"Please, hurry."  
He grabbed a clicker from his belt, which showed him the motion sensor shield around her, as he had suspected. What else could the Joker have installed? Quickly he ran through the options in his head. What did he expect him to do? He had to do the opposite and he had less than a minute to do it.  
He ran out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Sam screamed.  
He had no time to explain and he hoped he was right. He ran into the room next door. The room was empty. Was he wrong? The wall looked too new - it didn't match the rest of the house. He knocked against it and heard a hallow sound. He slammed into the wall and saw what he was looking for - the counter weight with which she was pulled up. In that moment he heard the kitchen timer and grabbed onto the line as fast as he could as it was starting to spin through the machine. "What happened? Did you make it stop?" Sam asked frantically.  
"Momentarily." He said putting his body weight into the line. "I need you to start swinging."  
"What?"  
"Can you do that for me?"  
"Ok." She said and he felt the line in his hands vibrating as she was swinging from side to side. "Ok, good. Now I need you to tell me when you're directly over the bucket."  
"Ok…" She said nervously.  
"Just say: now."  
"What are you doing? I'm scared?" "Trust me." He said in a deep voice.  
"Ok… Ready?"  
"Yes." He said, not sure how much longer he could hold onto the line that slowly started to slip through his hands.  
"Now."  
He let the line go and heard her body crash on the floor.  
Quickly he ran over to the other room. The shield had been disabled with the last kitchen timer noise. He ran over to her, helping her out of the lines.  
"You ok?" He asked her.  
"I….I think so." "Let's get you out of here." He said as he was helping her up but she wasn't very steady on her legs.  
"The mayor is safe." Alfred said. "And Miller is in custody."  
One more to save - he thought to himself as he put an arm under Sam's shoulders to support her.  
"Let Gordon and Miss Hunter know she's safe." He said to Alfred.  
"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked confused.  
"The police." He responded as he helped her into the tumbler.  
"What in the world is this? Is it a tank?"  
"Something like that." He said as he was pressing the start button.  
"Is…is Catherine…is she safe?"  
"Yes, she's safe."  
If he is correct in his assumption what the Joker had planned, he was able to save the DA, who he presumed was last on the list. What if he was wrong?  
"Gordon," he said over the speaker phone. "Where are you?"  
"We're just leaving the mayor's office. I'm headed to the DA now."  
"Good. I will handle Wayne."  
"You think Bruce Wayne is next on the list?" Sam asked.  
"I know he is." He responded.  
"Can you save him?" She asked nervously.  
"I'm planning on it." He responded, his eyes fixed on the road.  
"Please do. I'm not sure Cat could survive losing him."  
He tried to hide his emotions from her and at this point, also from himself. He had no time to waste and needed to stay focused on the Joker.

* * *

My hands were shaking from the adrenaline, my mouth was dry. I kept checking my phone frantically.  
"It is time. No word from your friend yet, Miss Hunter? Did you lose two of the most important people in your life in a few minutes? Life is a strange thing. It changes so quickly. One moment you're whole, the next you're shattered into a million pieces. You see what separates you from me is nothing but a few minutes of horror. That it all it takes to bring even the strongest of us down."  
"Sam and the mayor are safe." The text read and I felt relief rush through my body.  
"They are both alive, clown."  
The Joker looked angry, his mouth twitching.  
"Your game ends here. Batman beat you to it. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you don't own this city? To know that you're a nobody, a freak, rotting away in a dark cell?"  
His eyes zeroed in on me.  
"Well lucky you, we have arrived at the finale of this game and you'll be able to sit front and center for this one. Gotham's district attorney, who has been cleaning up the streets, or the man who holds your heart, Bruce Wayne? Who will it be? The stakes are so much higher this time. Will Batman save the man responsible for fighting crime or will he save a man who might be a symbol in the city, but is nothing more than a shallow playboy?"  
"You don't know anything about Bruce Wayne." I hissed at him.  
"Did he convince you of how he has changed before or after he cheated on you?"  
"Is that a question or is it just you loving to hear yourself talk again? I'm simply checking."  
"Ha ha. Good one. It is a question."  
"I know who he truly is. He didn't need to convince me of anything. I need another name in return."  
"Alright, the final name I give you tonight..."  
"Final, so you're out of questions for me then?" I interrupted him.  
"Oh no, I'm never out of questions for you. But for tonight I will leave it at that. So, the final name I'm going to give you is Peter Murphy at the district attorney's office."  
"Final name. So I can leave?"  
"Oh no, you have to stay until the end. You don't want to miss this."  
He grinned at me.  
I looked at my phone.  
_"Tell me you're surrounded by security."_ I texted Bruce.  
"Don't worry about me.". He responded.  
"How much longer? And don't tell me that's another question. Just answer."  
He grinned. "It will all be over in two minutes my dear."  
I felt my heart beat in my throat, pounding so hard, it was almost deafening.

* * *

He stopped the car next to the ER.  
"I don't need to go to the ER." Sam responded.  
"I need you safe. I have no time to discuss this."  
She nodded and got out, doctors rushing to her site. "Thanks again." She said to him.  
"You don't have to thank me." He responded in a raspy voice as he darted off.  
He didn't have much time for this to work. He needed to change back into Bruce Wayne persona - otherwise it would be strange that Bruce Wayne wouldn't be seen at all. He had to act quickly. Time was running out.  
What would be the way the Joker would want to kill Bruce Wayne? It had come to him earlier. Getting shot by a thug - just like his parents. The Joker would love the bitter irony.  
"Alfred?" He asked over the speaker phone.  
"Yes sir? "Cross reference the numbers in Medved's phone with the three names we have so far. Whoever is supposed to kill me…the Joker would not give that name up so easily."  
His guess was that Martinez was supposed to kill the DA.  
"Found something sir. A Richard Wright. He had military training as a sniper but then dropped out early. He has received calls in the past from both Medved and Peter Murphy."  
"I'll take care of the DA. Let Gordon know. He won't be thrilled."  
"Certainly sir."

The plan was risky and he didn't have much time but it was the only way he could protect both, the DA and his identity. He rushed to the interim office of the new DA. He was on the rooftop of the building across, looking right at the DA. He was standing there, surrounded by cops and Gordon.  
Sometimes the cops made it just way too easy for him. He stood on the edge of the building, opening his arms as if he really had wings. Then he jumped off the roof, free falling for a second until the wind pushed the fabric into the shape of wings, allowing him to glide silently towards the window. In the last second before impact, he rolled into a ball, shielding himself from the glass.  
The cops were freaking out pulling their guns, but he already held the DA like a shield in front of him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Gordon asked exasperated.  
"Saving this man." He responded before he shot a hook at the rooftop and zipped into the darkness with the DA.  
"They had it under control." The DA said out of breath as they reached the rooftop. "I'm sure they did." He responded, giving him sedative.  
"What is that…?" The DA asked as he already fell asleep.  
Quickly he put him in the bat, before flying away.

"When you said you were taking care of the DA… I assumed you didn't mean kidnapping." Alfred said as Bruce walked in with the DA in the bat.  
"Could you help me get him out?" He asked after taking off the mask. Reluctantly, Alfred did, putting one arm of the DA around his neck, Bruce took the other one.  
"What are all those bloody pus-ups for if you can't even lift a sedated district attorney up?"  
Bruce laughed as they laid him down in the storage unit.  
"I can't wait until the Cave is ready." He said.  
"Yes, it will be so much more convenient for kidnappings in the future, sir."  
"I have to change and get back to the apartment. You stay here with him. I gave him a double dose. He should be out for hours."  
"Lovely."

* * *

_"Batman kidnapped the DA."_ Gordon's text read.  
That meant the DA was safe. That also meant Batman decided to save the DA.  
I swallowed hard, looking at my phone as if it could give me the answers to all my questions. I need him to be safe.  
"Did he save the DA? Huh?" The clown asked.  
"We still have time." I hissed at him, feeling empty.  
"Maybe so, but for Mr. Wayne, I have a special surprise. He is the grande prize of the night. I already knew Batman would save Gotham's finest. Didn't you? It's obvious. That's why I wanted you here. To show Gotham what kind of horror Batman is inflicting on citizens. To show how cruel justice really is."  
"What is the surprise?" I asked quietly. Forming words seemed harder and harder to do.  
"Q&amp;A time is over I'm afraid." He said, an evil grin spreading slowly on his face.

* * *

"Any idea where Wright is?" Bruce asked, dressed in a suit, speeding through Gotham in his Lamborghini.  
"I'm trying to track his mobile phone, sir. But he must block the signal."  
"Ask Fox to track him through sonar."  
"Sonar sir?" "He'll know what I mean."

He took the back entrance to his apartment. After all he had said he was in his apartment this whole time. He needed to know where Wright was for this plan to work.  
Suddenly he saw a news helicopter hovering above his apartment as he noticed a sea of journalists downstairs. Perfect! He had banked on them being here.  
"Any news on Wright's whereabouts?" He asked Alfred on the phone as he looked out the giant glass windows, searching for the man that was assigned to assassinate him.  
"Got something, sir. But we're still analyzing the data." Alfred responded.  
In that moment he felt he impact of the gunshot ripping through him. He looked ahead and saw a tiny red light in the distance. Alfred's information came too late.

His hands were still covering his chest, where the bullet had hit him. Blood gushing from the wound, spreading over his white shirt.  
"Sir?" Alfred asked on the phone.  
It was hard to breathe. In that moment another bullet whipped through him, hitting him in the abdomen.  
"Master Wayne?" The old butler's voice rang in concern.  
He felt his knees give in underneath him as he fell to the ground, the phone next to him.  
"Master Wayne? Sir?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi everyone! As always, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Here is the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**UPDATE 06/17/15 Sorry for the delay everyone! I meant to post the next chapter before my travels... Now I'm back at work and then more traveling (it's wedding season after all). I am planning on posting Chapter 23 beginning of August. Sorry it's taking so long. I already started writing it and have plenty of ideas so stay tuned. :) Happy summer everyone! **_

* * *

Peter was in the control room. He had been in this industry for 19 years, but he had never seen anything like this. He was worried for his reporter, who was sitting in front of a maniac, being mentally tortured by him.

He had sent a helicopter to Wayne's apartment, but they hadn't seen any activity in quite some time.

"There." One of the technical assistants said, pointing at the screen. "It's Bruce Wayne, he's standing at the window."

"Zoom in on him." Peter said.

Wayne was standing there, looking concerned as he was talking on the phone.

And then suddenly he dropped the phone, holding his chest as he moved backwards just a bit.

"What just happened?" The assistant asked.

Peter knew exactly what had happened.  
"God help us all." He said quietly. "Zoom out!" He yelled to the helicopter operator. "We don't need to see how Bruce Wayne dies on live television."

Silence in the control room as the camera was zooming out and red blood started to stain the billionaire's shirt.

"Can he still survive this?" Someone asked into the eerie silence as the camera was almost all the way zoomed out.  
In that moment another bullet hit Wayne and he went down.

Peter swallowed hard. "Tell Dan to say something on the air. All we know for sure is that he's been shot twice. In the chest and the abdomen. We don't know anything else."

His mouth felt dry as he was wiping cold sweat from his forehead.

"And whatever you do, do not tell Cat. I don't want her to find out while sitting in Arkham. Understood?"

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Peter asked me over my IFB.

"Fine, any news on the DA or Bruce?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing at the moment." Peter responded. "Don't worry."

The Joker was laughing.

"What now?" I asked him, not able to stand his voice any longer.

"Is he telling you that everything is ok? Huh? That you don't need to worry."

I just stared at him, not sure what he had planned now.

"They tell you whatever you want to hear at this point so you don't panic. So you don't lose your mind on national television. Because that wouldn't be according to their plan. What do you feel in your heart? Is he still alive? Or did he just die? If you listen closely you can hear his last breath leave his lungs in his multi-million dollar penthouse. All alone, dying of a gunshot wound just like his parents."

"Shut up!" I yelled, as I felt silent tears stream down my face.

He grinned at me and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh! That is the stuff. Horror in its purest form."

"Tell me he is wrong." I demanded to Peter over the IFB.

Nothing on the other end. I felt dizzy.

"He is wrong. Bruce is fine." Peter responded.

I sat down again.

"You're wrong. He's fine."

"What do you believe in your heart of hearts?" The Joker asked me. "Do you think he's fine?"

"You failed to kill him before."

"True. Very unfortunate. That was all thanks to our little Bat, though. Tonight, he decided to protect someone else."

"He is saving them both." I said, trying to convince myself of that.

"Really? Then why haven't you heard from him yet? You've been staring at your phone for minutes."

The panic in me was spreading like wild fire. _It couldn't be._

"Do you know what it sounds like when someone dies?" The Joker asked, his black eyes glistening.

I felt my head pounding, my throat raspy.

"It's a peaceful sound, that last breath. Do you feel guilty that you spent his last moments with me instead of side by side with him? Do you feel guilty that you couldn't comfort him in his last moments? Tell him one last time that you loved him?"

Tears were running down my face. Tears that I wasn't even aware of leaving my eyes. I felt numb and distant. As if my body went into a self protective mode, distancing myself from this reality.

* * *

"Alfred," he said out of breath, reaching for the phone. "Send Wright's location to Gordon."

"Sir, I'm calling an ambulance." Alfred said worried.

"There's no need for that." He said in short breaths. "I'm sure half of Gotham already did that."

"I'm coming over now."

"No, stay with the DA. I'm fine."

"Sir, you were shot." Alfred's voice was concerned.

"Yeah, good thing I was wearing a bullet proof vest."

"But the blood…?

"Theatricalities and deception are powerful agents."

"I swear to God, if you use that sentence one more time…"

"Sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to upset you. I had no time to fill you in. Any word from Gordon? Did they catch Wright?"

"Yes they did sir."

"Good."

He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

* * *

My ears were ringing, all I could hear was my own, shallow breath. In that moment my phone was vibrating in my hands. The caller ID said Bruce. I was scared to pick up the phone. _What if it was a doctor in a hospital, notifying me that he had died? Was I ready to take that call right now? _

Like in a trance, I picked up the phone, slowly bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a weak voice.

"It's me." Bruce said, his voice sounded in pain.

Hearing his voice was surreal. _Was this really his voice? Was I imagining it? _"Are you…are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"It's nothing. I got shot…"

"What? Are you in a hospital? Are they taking care of you?"

"You didn't let me finish. They shot me but I was wearing a bullet proof vest. All I have is some bad bruises. I had no idea how much it still hurts."

I smiled, closing my eyes in relief.

* * *

He hung up the phone as his door was opened and paramedics came rushing in.

"Mr. Wayne, how are you feeling?" The young paramedic asked him, kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine. It's not real. I'm wearing a bullet proof vest." He said slowly getting up.

The paramedics looked at each other surprised.

"Could you take off your shirt, sir? We still need to take a look at you."

"Sure." He said opening his tie and then taking off his shirt, every movement hurt. When he took off the vest and the fake blood pouches he had attached, big, dark purple bruises were visible on his chest and abdomen.  
The paramedic carefully looked at the bruises.

"We should get you to a hospital, make sure you have no internal bleeding."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." He said as he put the shirt back on. "Thank you all so much for your time, gentlemen."

* * *

"Alive? I'm surprised." The Joker said, still smiling.

"Wipe that ugly smile off your face, Joker. You lost."

"Lost? Haha! All I needed was a dose of pure horror on your face. And I got more than enough. And whenever you think back to the good old times with your friend Jacob, I will be there in your memory. I will always be a part of you."

I ripped the microphone off and headed out as fast as I could. The Joker's hysterical laughter was following me through the hallway.

I was breathing faster and faster, feeling there wasn't enough air to fill my lungs quick enough. My whole body was covered in goose bumps, I was hot and cold.

_Let this be a nightmare and I'm about to wake up from it. _

But I knew it wasn't a nightmare. I knew this was reality. Jacob had really died and I was the reason. I grabbed the handle of the door, hearing the buzzing noise of the lock as I pulled it open. I was standing in the room, waiting for the next door to open. The door behind me slowly closed and swallowed the clown's laughter with it. I was thankful for it but the silence that followed didn't put me at peace either. I felt like I could hear my own thoughts. Finally the other door opened. Dr Baxter looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yes. I just need to get out of here."

"Absolutely. Follow me."

The way out seemed so much longer than the way in had. I was trying to hold composure for a little longer. For now, I needed to get out of here more than anything. I felt like I was suffocating.

"We're almost there." She said, looking at me concerned.

We reached the ground floor and I couldn't wait to get out into fresh air. But as we were walking down the hallway, I realized I wouldn't be able to hold myself together any longer.

"Excuse me, is there a bathroom I could use?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, down the hallway on your left."

I could feel my throat closing. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, grabbing the cool handle and pushing the door open. Once I closed it behind me, I felt myself fall apart. I ran to the toilet and threw up, shaking uncontrollably, hot, silent tears streaming down my face. I washed my face, hoping to calm myself down but the cold water did very little against the images in my head that were playing on repeat.

* * *

He went to Arkham as fast as he could. Running inside, he asked the receptionist for Baxter.

"Let me see where she is." She said as she dialed her number.

The door opened and the cool blonde was standing in the entrance.

"Mr Wayne, glad to see you're alive and well."

"Where is she?" He asked worried, not wasting a second.

"Follow me."

They walked down the hallway.

"She's in the bathroom." She said and the concerned look on her face confirmed his worries.

"How long has she been in there?"

"Twenty minutes."

He quickly walked up to the door, knocking slightly.

"Cat?"

No answer.

He opened the door and what he saw broke his heart. She was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled towards her. Her face was pale, her eyes glazed over.

He closed the door behind him, kneeling next to her.

"Hey." He said softly, stroking her face.

She looked at him with empty eyes. "You're ok." She whispered.

"Yes, we're both ok."

She nodded.

He took off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. She hardly seemed to notice.

"Sam is worried about you." He said, hoping the mention of her name would break her out of her trance-like state.

"Thank God she is ok." She said staring straight ahead.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"It's my fault." She suddenly said, her eyes looking at him in pain.

"No, it's not."

"If Jacob..." she paused at the mention of his name. "If he hadn't been friends with me, he would still be alive. It's because of me that he isn't and I'm the reason you and Sam were in danger too."

"Listen to me, none of this is your fault. It's the Joker's fault and his alone." He held her arms, hoping his words would reach her. But he knew the guilt all too well and he also knew there was little he could do to comfort her right now.

"I never thought about it..." It scared him how weak her voice sounded. "In all my years as a reporter, I never thought about someone else getting hurt for my actions. I always thought the only person I'm putting at risk was myself."

He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to get her out of Arkham. Any place would be better for her than this.

"Let's get you out of here." He said holding his hand out for her.

"I can't." She whispered still staring emotionless at the wall.

"Sure you can."

She shook her head softly.

He had to get her out of here. She was in shock and he needed to get her home.

Without asking, he scooped her up in his arms, his jacket still around her shoulders. Her skin was cold to the touch. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go home." He said.

He walked down the hallway, Cat in his arms. The cool blonde was approaching him concerned.

"Is she alright?" Baxter asked.

"She will be fine."

"My apologies Mr Wayne." She said, walking them to the exit.

"None of this is your fault. Have a good day Doctor."

"You as well." She nodded as they left Arkham.

The air seemed to have cooled down drastically over the last few minutes. As if even Gotham was in shock. He looked at her face which remained motionless, pressed against his chest.

Her breathing was shallow and slow.

Slowly, he placed her in his car.

"Where are wee going?" She asked in a weak tone.

"Home." He responded.

"I want to see Sam. Where is she?"

"She's at Gotham General for a check up."

"Can we go there?" She asked.

"Of course."

It was probably not a bad idea to have a doctor look at Cat as well.

The whole drive he was holding her icy hand, hoping she would snap out of it.

When they arrived at the hospital he opened the car door for her but she just sat there motionless.

He kneeled down next to her. "I can carry you in if you want to?"

"What if she hates me?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"What if Sam hates me?"

"Why would she hate you?"

"Because she almost died because of me." Her eyes shot at him in pain.

"She almost died because of the Joker. I talked to her and she is worried about you. Just go in and say hi."

"I feel numb." She whispered.

"I know. Let's just walk in and say hi to Sam."

She took a deep breath and nodded, slowly getting out of the car, her footing less steady than normal.

They walked through the automatic glass doors and he asked the receptionist for Sam's room number.

Cat's eyes remained empty and lifeless. He wished there was something he could do.

Sam looked as happy as always but you could see in her facial expression that the incident had left scars.

Cat walked up to her and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry." Cat said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare let the freakish clown tell you this was your fault. He is not getting off that easy! You hear me?" Sam said in her typical candid tone.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Scared the living shit out of me but I'm fine. So you can tell your boyfriend..." Her eyes darted to him. "...that I don't need to stay in the hospital."

He smiled at her. He was glad Cat had Sam as a friend.

"What did you do?" Cat asked him.

Before he could answer Sam interjected. "He paid for the chief of surgery to look at me and monitor me which is just silly because all I have is bruises and cuts on my wrists and ankles." She showed her bandaged wrists with raised eyebrows.

He smiled and left the room to find a doctor.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Hayfield near by?" He asked the receptionist.

"Certainly Mr. Wayne. I'll page him right away."

He looked through the glass doors at Cat and Sam. They were talking and it looked like Cat had a little bit of color back in her face, although she still looked paler than normal, her eyes still distant.

"Mr. Wayne. What can I do for you?" Dr. Hayfield asked.

"I was just making sure Sam is ok."

"Well, since you're not related to her I can't discuss details with you, but you certainly don't need to worry. I'm getting the release papers ready right now."

"Good. Another question. Post traumatic stress disorder...Is that accompanied by any physical symptoms usually?"

The doctors eyes wandered over to Cat.

"I can certainly take a look at her. It's not uncommon. Dizziness, nausea, back pain and headaches...those can all be symptoms. But the bigger problem are the psychological symptoms."

He sighed and nodded, being all too aware of that.

"Yes, I know. I am going to schedule an appointment with a good therapist."

"Time usually heals all wounds." He said as he walked into the room.

"How are we doing?" The doctor asked Sam.

Bruce leaned against the door, wishing he could have prevented all of this. Yes, she was alive and so was Sam. But he wasn't able to shield Cat from the horror of the clown and the death of one of her good friends.

"I'm good. Totally ready to leave." Sam said in a very convincing tone.

"Perfect. I'll have the discharge papers ready for you. Make sure you keep an eye on those wounds and you should be back to normal in no time."

"Thanks." Sam nodded.

"How about you?" He looked at Cat.

"What about me?" She looked at him confused.

"How are you feeling."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Fine." She finally responded.

"Mind if I take a look at you?"

"For what? I didn't get hurt."

"Psychological pain can have physical symptoms. Any difficulty breathing?"

"Not right now."

"Squeeze my hand."

Cat shot Bruce an angry look. He knew she hated being taken care off.

"Your hands are extremely cold."

"I always have low blood pressure." She mumbled.

"Let me just listen to your heart beat."

He listened for a few seconds.

"I'm going to get your blood pressure and then I'm out of your hair."

He noted the results on his notepad.

"You're right, very low blood pressure. You look a little pale around the nose. I'd recommend something sweet to boost your blood sugar level up again. Aside from that you're fine. Make sure you drink and eat regularly."

She nodded absently.

The doctor walked out and stopped next to Bruce.

"She might experience nightmares or panic attacks. I'm going to give you a scrip of Valium just in case."

We got back to the penthouse and I still felt like I was not really there. As if I was in a bubble wrap.

"Here." Bruce said as he handed me a glass of water.

"I'm not thirsty."

"I'm sure you aren't. You still need to drink."

"Do you have something a little stronger?"

He sighed, concerned lines forming on his forehead. "Yeah, I'll get you something. Still, drink the water please."

I nodded, taking a small sip.

He walked back into the kitchen as I looked on my phone. Suddenly, the look of my phone gave me anxiety. It was the only way I had to find out Bruce was fine, it was the way I found out Jacob died.

In that moment I realized I hadn't even checked the news. This was not at all like me.

I quickly turned on the TV to see what they knew in the investigation. _Who helped the Joker? _

What I saw was not what I had expected. It was Bruce in this very penthouse, getting shot. I saw him stumble backwards, blood spreading over his white shirt. _So much blood! But he is fine… _

"_Again, Mr. Wayne is not hurt. These images are disturbing but it was all an act…" _The anchor announced on TV.

"You shouldn't be watching TV right now." Bruce said as he handed me a glass of what smelled like whiskey.

"You…you lost so much blood…" I said quietly, looking at his shirt, which was perfectly white and it didn't look like he was in bad shape underneath of it.

"Fake blood. All I got is some bruises from the impact."

I downed the glass, shuddering from the bitter taste of the alcohol.

"Now would be a good time to explain what happened." I said.

"I needed to find the location of this guy…"

"This guy who was hired to assassinate you?"

"Yes, and so I talked to Gordon and told him my plan. They would be able to catch the guy the second he shot me and I needed to make it look realistic, otherwise the guy would have known we were on to him."

I shook my head, staring at the empty glass in my hands. "What if he decided to shoot you in the head?"

"I had a feeling he wouldn't."

"You had a feeling? Don't you dare ever risk your life like that again." I said as I hit him in the chest.

He winced in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's fine." He smiled. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." He said, his eyes looking concerned as he drew me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for all of this. I wish I could have been there for you."

"He's gone." I whispered. "He's really gone."

"Yes." He responded quietly.

"He's gone…" I repeated, almost more to myself. Hot tears were streaming down my face and I felt my body crumble. I had to hold it together for so long while sitting in front of the Joker, I hand't allowed myself to give in to the fear, the loss, the guilt.

I let the glass fall to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. It is exactly how I felt right now, as I was holding on to Bruce's shoulders, crying.

"It's my fault…It's my fault…" I said, barely able to catch my breath. I could tell I was starting to hyper ventilate.

Slowly, Bruce sat me down on the floor.

"Look at me." He said, his eyes concerned. "Deep breaths." He took a deep inhale and slowly exhaled. "Just like that."

But I had no control over my breathing anymore. I started to feel dizzy, tears still streaming down my face. All the images in my head blurring together. The Joker's face, Jacob smiling, the Joker's face, Sam almost dying, the Joker's face, Bruce getting shot… _Blood…so much blood…on my hands…. _

Bruce was getting up and came back with a small paper bag.

"Here." He said as he handed me the opened bag.

I placed it over my mouth and nose and felt my breath slowly regulate itself.

After a minute I put down the bag, Bruce's eyes looking at me helplessly.

"I'm so sorry hon'." He said as he drew me into his embrace again.

We were sitting on the floor like that for a while in silence, his arms wrapped tightly around me, my head resting against his chest.  
I heard his heart beating continuously next to my ear and it was the best sound I had ever heard. I was so grateful Sam and Bruce were safe.

* * *

As he sat there, holding her in his arms, he felt angry to his very core. Angry at himself for not being able to stop the Joker. He let him do this to her. It wasn't her fault…it was his. He let this happen to her.

Wright was caught which was a start. But he needed Medved. He needed to be sure the Joker couldn't hurt her more than he already had.

Alfred was right. He was afraid of letting anyone in his life. He didn't fear death. He feared not being able to protect those he loved. A picture of his parents flickered through his mind. Shot in an ally because he wasn't able to protect them. _And Rachel… _He hand't been able to protect her either. It was the never ending nightmare of always losing the people he loved because he wasn't able to protect them. After all his training, he still was only able to protect himself.

He heard steps on the marble floor.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Over here." He responded.

The old butler walked towards them, his eyes filled with concern as he looked at Catherine in Bruce's arms.

She had her eyes closed, her breath normalized but she wasn't sleeping. Her hands were still holding tightly on to him.

"Everything ok?" He asked Alfred, referring to the DA.

"Yes sir. I dropped the package off at the post office."

"Good."

"Can I get you anything sir?"

"We'll be fine." He responded, stroking her hair softly.

"The window will be replaced in 15 minutes, sir." He said.

"Window?"

"Yes, the one that has a bullet hole in it."

He had forgotten about that. He nodded, scooping her into his arms again and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

I felt dizzy, hearing voices in the distant. It was Alfred. I didn't have the strength in me to talk to anyone. All I wanted was to listen to the steady heart beat in Bruce's chest, assuring me he was fine.

He carried me upstairs and put me down in bed, softly placing blankets around me. I snatched his hand before he left.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to deal with the window downstairs and I also promised Gordon I would come by the station and give a full report of what happened."

"Window?"

"They're replacing it."

"Replacing it? It's the middle of the night."

He shrugged. "I guess when you have enough money…Try to rest."

"I don't know if I want to." I said quietly. "I'm scared of what I might see when I fall asleep."

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"The doctor gave me a prescription of valium."

I had never taken valium before. "Does it make me forget things?"

"Unfortunately not but it helps your body to relax."

I guess there was no harm in trying.

"Ok." I said quietly.

He nodded and went downstairs, returning with a glass of water and the bottle of pills.

"There you go." He said, handing them to me.

I sat up, taking the pill.

"Can you promise me you won't make yourself a shooting dart board again tonight?"

He smiled softly at me. "Promise."

"Good. So after the police station you're going straight back?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about me." He said as he kissed me.

* * *

He waited for her to fall asleep.

"Alfred?" He said as he walked downstairs.

"Yes, sir?" Alfred turned around as four people were working on the massive glass window.

"She's upstairs asleep. I gave her a valium."

"Knowingly, sir?"

He sighed in frustration at the old butler. "Of course knowingly."

"I'm just checking. You seem to be in the sedating-people-business these days."

"Anyway, could you keep an eye on her?"

"Certainly, sir. Where will you be going?"

"Tying up loose ends." He responded as he buttoned up his jacket, heading to the elevator.

He had already made arrangements for Isabel, Danielle's sister. She had police guarding her room and he had installed a tracking device since he didn't trust cops in this town.

Dressed as the bat, he saw the signal shining bright in the night sky. He arrived on the rooftop of GPD.

"Did he talk?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Gordon turned around, facing him. "No, he's not saying anything at the moment."

"Wright is just a man. He's not who let the clown loose."

"Any luck locating Medved?"

"Not yet. But I have a plan."

"Well, let's hear it." Gordon said as he turned off the light. But when he turned around, Batman was gone.

He had told Danielle to meet her under one of Gotham's bridges once the bat signal was turned off.

He was hoping she had a lead on Medved's location.

"You showed up." She said, stepping out from the darkness.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, let's say I don't have the best experience with guys like you."

"Guys like me? How many people dressed as bats do you know."

She smiled. "Everyone always says you're dark and broody." Her arms were crossed in front of her petit frame. "You've got a sense of humor after all."

"I need to find Medved."

"And you think I know where he is?"

"No, but I think you have some clues that can lead me to him."

"Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Who paid you?"

"This guy Rick Mahler. Well, that's not his real name. Real name is Suad Bolajevic. Romanian. Training in the army, went to high school in Maryland though. Speaks flawless English."

"How do you know all that?"

"You think you're the only one with access to a database? Welcome to the 21st century, honey."

She was a computer hacker - he hadn't factored that in.

"Does he have a connection to Medved?"

"I'm sure he does. I wasn't interested in that. I was just looking to see what his training was. You know, in case I had to go up against him. Know your enemies, right?"

"Where are you spending the night?" He asked, concerned for her safety.

"Why?" She asked, walking up to him smiling. "Do you have room in your bed for me?" She asked teasing, her hand wandering up his chest.  
He grabbed her by her wrist firmly.

"I am asking for your safety. Not for a date." He hissed.

"Not your type?" She asked, grinning at him.

Her continuous flirting was starting to go on his nerves.

"I don't date. Sorry to disappoint."

"Always so serious." She said. "You can't tell me someone like you, with all that build up anger, isn't getting some kind of…relief."

Her eyes were glistening at him, her lips parted ever so slightly.

"I can help with that." She whispered.

As he continued to hold her firmly by her wrist he was trying to figure out what her game plan was. _It was her act, her mask. She used her sexuality as a distraction. It probably worked on most men. Despite her obvious beauty, he wasn't attracted to her. So what was she after? _

In that moment he noticed five shadows in the darkness. It was a trap.

"Underestimating me yet again." She said, her expression shifting into a cold and hard stare as she stabbed him in the side of his body.

He groaned in pain as the blade slipped in between his rips.

"You really need to improve your research technique." She continued. "I don't have a sister. Sorry to disappoint."

She was working with Medved. He felt like an idiot for underestimating her. He hadn't been blinded by her beauty but by the fact that she was a woman. She twisted the blade and the pain rippled through his body as he slowly calculated his plan of action.

"Why? For money?" He asked under sharp inhales.

"Power. Same thing you're after."

"That's not what I'm after."

"Really? Seems to me you want this to be your city."

"You don't know me." He pulled her towards her in one swift move, pushing the knife even deeper. "And no, you're not my type." He responded in a deep growl as he ripped the knife out slamming it into her thigh. She yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

He had watched the five figures in the background. They thought they had gone unnoticed. Little did they know. The anger in him build up to a fiery rage as he stood there, bowing his head waiting for them to attack.

The first one attacked him from behind but before he could reach him he grabbed his hand and yanked him over his shoulder onto the ground. The thug's head hitting the ground so hard, he was knocked out immediately. The other four attacked all at once and it seemed almost too easy to take them out one by one.

When they were laying in a pile on the ground, he looked for Danielle. But she was gone.

He didn't have much time to catch the oil mogul. Cat would wake up soon and what explanation could he giver her this time? A business meeting? Unlikely.

After he quickly stitched himself up in the tumbler, he went back to Danielle's apartment. Yellow police tape closing off the door. As he had expected, there was no trace of her left. This was too well planned for her to leave something obvious behind.

Alfred called him on his bluetooth.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, Miss Isabel…she's gone. The police officers say they don't know how she disappeared."

He wasn't surprised. Whoever she was, she wasn't Danielle's sister. Her role in this was over.

"Long night, huh?" Gordon asked as he walked into the room.

"Longer than I wanted it to be." He responded. "Any news?"

"Not much. Wright won't talk. This is all we have." He handed him the police file.

He quickly flipped through the pages. Nothing caught his eye until he read Wright's birthplace: Romania.

"I need to talk to him." He said in a husky voice.

"You?" Gordon asked confused.

"This is bigger than I thought. These people...they're not your average brawlers."

"I know Wright had military training."

"You don't understand. Danielle, or whatever her real name is, she played me. She doesn't have a sister. This was all part of the plan. The Joker knew we would find them. He wanted me to find them."

Gordon sighed. "Fine, I see if I can arrange something tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"We're running out of time."

Wright was sitting in the interrogation room. He was a muscular guy, wide shoulders, a big jaw.

His blue eyes were staring coldly into space. He wouldn't talk. Not to protect himself.

"Wright is not your real name." He said in a husky voice and Wright jumped and turned around.

"Wow, to what do I owe the honor? The real Batman, as he lives and breathes."

"Tell me where Medved is." He said, sitting down in front of him.

"Medved? Doesn't ring a bell." Wright had a smug smile on his face.

"Care e numele ei adevărat?" He asked in what little Romanian he knew - _what is her real name?_

The smug smile immediately left his face.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin, long legs..."

Wright jumped up, grabbing him by his color. He knew there was a connection. Wright smashed him against the wall and was about to punch him, but he ducked the punches and instead the double-walled glass started to crack.

Blind with rage, Wright went after him but Batman was much faster, punching him first in the kidney and then in the throat, then smashing him on the ground.

Wright was chocking at his feet, gasping for air.

"Tell me her real name. Tell me the connection to Medved and nothing will happen to her."

"You don't have her." He said, his face red as he was still trying to breathe.

"Talk and nothing happens to her."

"You wouldn't break your code."

"Fine." He said heading to the door.

"No wait. Please."

He turned around, looking at the man on the ground. He knew the expression in the man's eyes all to well. He was terrified for the well-being of the woman he loved.

"I'm not going to give you her name but I can tell you where Medved is going to be in 15 minutes."

"Talk."

"He's going to meet with the new mob leaders at the shipyard."

"What is their plan?"

"They want to regain power."

"Do you work for the Joker or Medved?"

He coughed up a laugh. "You think anyone with brains really works for a mob leader? They have no vision. No." He shook his head.

He got the information he needed and headed out the door.

"Promise you won't hurt her?" Wright asked.

"I don't have her." He said on his way out.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mouth felt dry, my head was pounding. I looked at the time - it was 6:00 am. Bruce was laying next to me, his arm wrapped around me. I didn't even hear him come in. That pill really knocked me out.

And then it all washed over me again. I wasn't waking up from a nightmare - the nightmare was reality.

Quietly I made my way downstairs, wearing his Yale sweater. I needed something comforting around me.

I got a glass of water and sat down in front of the TV, turning it on.

_"...right here. As we learned from Commissioner Gordon, Sergei Medved was responsible for letting the clown out of the bag, as he put it." _Alex said, reporting live from the shipyard. I hated that Alex got the job, but I knew why they didn't call me.

_"Alex, what do we know about the Batman's involvement in this?"_

_"Dan, the commissioner would not specify if the Batman was involved or not but it seems pretty obvious that he was. Eye witnesses describe the scene of him taking down Medved as well as three other mob leaders. We understand they were trying to rebuild mob activity in Gotham, but they left empty handed here tonight."_

_"What do we know about the Joker at this point?"_

_"Not much, we know that he remains in Arkham. Officials tell us, there was never any direct threat from him to the public. He is held there safely."_

_"Alex thank you. If you're just tuning into WCX8, here is the latest information we have of the latest clown killings. Despite the fact that he is held in Arkham, the man known as the Joker was able to threaten the lives of six people and killing one. Our own Jacob Thomson." _

A black and white picture of Jacob went over the screen. He was smiling, wearing his glasses, looking relaxed. I remembered when that picture was taken. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut again.

_"On the list of people he threatened was also the mayor and the district attorney as well as Bruce Wayne. You might have seen these disturbing images..." _

It showed Bruce getting shot over and over again. Him stumbling backwards, the camera zooming out, then him getting shot a second time, before falling to the ground.

_But he is fine... _I reminded myself.

_"...but Mr. Wayne is alive and well. He was working with the Gotham PD, wearing a bullet proof vest and fake blood in order to catch the man who was assigned to assassinate him..." _

"You're up early Miss Hunter."

Alfred's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Yes. So are you."

The old butler smiled softly at me. "I was just going to get ready and prepare breakfast. Coffee or tea for you?"

"Coffee please."

"I take it Master Wayne is still fast asleep?"

"Yes. Did he have to stay late at the police station?"

"No." He shook his head.

"That's good."

He started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Waking up Master Wayne. He has an important meeting in an hour."

"I can do that." I said, getting up.

He nodded at me. "I'll get breakfast ready."

I walked into the bedroom, where he was still deep asleep. He had several bruises but the one on his chest looked frightening. I softly touched it, thankful a bruise was all he got from that bullet. The bruise on his abdomen was covered in bandages.

As my fingers softly brushed against his skin he grabbed my wrist firmly, his eyes wide open as he whipped me across the bed, pinning me down.

His breath was irregular, his eyes looked at me for a few seconds in anger. _What in the world is going on?_ It seemed as if he realized suddenly what he was doing.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He said releasing me. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine but...what the hell was that?" I asked touching my wrist, which felt as if he was still holding onto it.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and... I don't know. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked me still breathlessly.

"What was the nightmare?"

"You...held by the Joker."

I hadn't even thought about how he must feel in this whole situation.

* * *

The last few weeks had been a blur. That day in Arkham was a distant memory, seemingly unreal. Sometimes it felt like I went into that building and never really left it. I remember the Joker's face very vividly. Too vividly. It was haunting me every day. And I remember the moment when I learned that Jacob had died. After that, it's a blur.

A few days after that horrific incident, we went to Jacob's burial. I was terrified of seeing his family and feeling their judging eyes on me.

Instead, they were hugging me, telling me in tears how much he spoke of me.

I felt sick to my stomach.

It seemed as time went on, everyone was fine and going back to normal but me. And what was my excuse? Sam almost died and she was fine now. In fact, she was better than ever.

"You only live once." She had told me. "In that moment I realized how quickly it can all be over."

She had taken more vacation time and made sure I saw all her pictures on several social media outlets of her travels.

The Joker had almost killed me twice before and I had been fine afterwards. The difference this time was that he had killed a friend of mine and I felt guilty to my very core.

The therapy sessions Bruce had arranged had been very helpful. Over the weeks, my nightmares were getting less frequent.

"Master Wayne will not be able to make it to dinner tonight I'm afraid Miss." Alfred said to me as I was staring out the window.

"That's fine." I nodded.

"I was thinking I was going to prepare a little supper?"

"I'm not really hungry Alfred."

"Non sense. I call you when it's ready."

I hadn't slept in my apartment in weeks because Bruce insisted I stay with him. He was more protective than he had been before.

I had taken a week off work but it was not enough to shield me from the feeling I had when I walked back into the newsroom again. Jacob's desk was filled with flowers and notes. Everyone at work looked at me with concerned eyes. Even Peter treated me differently and I hated it.

And then of course there was the picture... A paparazzi had captured the moment Bruce had carried me out of Arkham. His face stoic and concerned as I was - almost lifeless - in his arms. I had no recollection of that moment. I vaguely remembered walking down the hallway, the Joker's laughter everywhere. But then my memory cuts off.

Of course the tabloids and Gotham were going crazy over the picture.

_"Did the Joker destroy her?" _

_"She barely survived the horror in Arkham." _

As if we needed even more attention, the picture had brought us more into the spotlight. With all the drama surrounding us now, we were the perfect love story for the tabloids.

"Miss Hunter?" Alfred ripped me out of my day dreams.

"Yes?" I asked, wrapped in cozy sweater.

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there."

"He is very worried about you." Alfred said as I was poking at my dinner with my fork.

I looked up at the old butler, who softly smiled at me.

"He shouldn't. I'm fine."

"He cares a great deal for you Miss Hunter."

I nodded while chewing.

"He would do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "I don't know what to do myself. I'm broken but I don't know how to fix myself."

"Time heals all wounds."

"How long did it take Bruce to deal with the loss of his parents? He doesn't talk much about it."

"He carries it with him all his life. The loss. I'm sure you've seen the sadness in his eyes, like a scar on his soul. No one can take it away from him, but over the years, he has learned to deal with the guilt and sadness."

I nodded.

"All I can tell you Miss Hunter is that the world has not ended. Loss is part of living."

"Thanks Alfred."

Sometime during the night I felt Bruce's arm wrap around me. I gazed at the clock - it was 1 am.

"You just got back from work?" I asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He said as he drew me closer to him, kissing my neck softly.

"That merger better be worth it." I said.

He didn't reply but drew me even closer into his embrace.

I turned around to face him, looking at his eyes in the darkness. He softly smiled at me and moved my hair behind my ear.

"How did you overcome your guilt over your parent's death?" I asked.

His smile vanished and he looked at me seriously.

"My anger outweighs my guilt. That's why I work so closely with Gordon and the DA. I want to bring change to this city."

"I'm sorry I'm still...broken." I whispered.

"Hey, look at me." He directed my chin up to face him. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. You take as long as you need. Wounds don't heal over night."

He kissed me softly. Lately he had been overtly gentle, as if I was made out of glass and he was worried he might break me. I ran my hand through his hair which was wet from the shower he had just taken. I intensified the kiss, opening my mouth and meeting his tongue. At first his touch and kiss remained gentle but I could feel that he was trying hard to hold back.

I wrapped my leg around his hip, drawing his midsection closer to me.

He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked me breathlessly.

"Stop worrying about me." I said as I kissed him again.

He didn't hold back anymore, his arm pulling me closer to him, his tongue meeting mine, demanding more.

It was the first time in weeks that I felt alive again. I felt like myself again.

* * *

"Master Wayne?" Alfred looked at him while placing another cup of coffee in front of him.

"Sorry Alfred what did you say?"

He had been tired and exhausted all the time these days. After catching Medved and his friends, he had spent the last two weeks making sure the Joker had no other way of terrorizing Gotham. Of terrorizing her. He didn't need the mask for that - just research and monitoring the people that were in charge of the Joker's security system. All seemed well. But sleep was the one thing he had to sacrifice in the process. He also kept a bandage on the stab wound at all times so Cat wouldn't get suspicious, telling her it was the bruise that needed to be covered.

"I was asking you when you're planning on telling Miss Hunter?"

"Tell her what?" He asked, opening the paper, which had another picture of them on page 8. The whole Joker incident had pushed them even more into the spotlight.

"Oh you know...the whole wearing-a-bat-costume-at-night type of situation."

His eyes met the butlers.

"I'm not planning on telling her."

"Excuse me sir, my hearing must be going. I thought I heard you saying you weren't planning on telling her, which is obviously ridiculous since you live with her and share a life with her now."

"I'm not planning on telling her because I'm planning to retire, Alfred. Now that the mob is out of business, and the Joker remains behind bars, I can hang up the cowl. Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore."

"That may be so, but don't you think Miss Hunter deserves the truth?"

"I don't want to put her into anymore danger. She's going through enough as it is."

"But don't you think she would understand..."

"Enough Alfred. Her nightmares finally stopped, she is finally getting back to her normal self. The last thing she needs right now is me burdening her with a part of my life that could potentially endanger her."

"As you wish sir."

"Besides, I'm planning to take her on a vacation. Get away from all the madness of the last few weeks."

"Well, that is something I can fully support."

* * *

"You want the story or not?" Peter asked me as I was sitting absently in his office.

I had no idea what he was talking about, my thoughts circling around Jacob and the Joker.

"I'm sorry. What's the story?"

Peter sighed in frustration. "Sergei Medved on trial."

"Yes, I want the story."

"Are you sure? I have other reporters who could cover it if it hits too close to home..."

"I'm good. I'll do it." I said getting up. "Send Bill to the police department. I'll give Gordon a call."

"Miss Hunter, I thought you might be calling." Gordon said.

"What can you give me on Medved?"

"I can give you a soundbite in 20 if you want. He was working with the Joker, planning on establishing a whole network. We had no way of getting to him, of course, because he is outside of our jurisdiction."

"That's where the Batman came in."

"You know I can't confirm or deny that."

"I don't need you to."

I tried to not let it get to me, but it was difficult not to feel the pain in me soaring again. Medved was the one that let the clown out the bag. Without him, the Joker wouldn't have been able to kill Jacob and threaten Sam and Bruce.

At the same time I felt thankful that justice had been served and Medved would be behind bars for life. However, it would not bring back Jacob.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Gotham felt safer than I had ever remembered it to be. Summer had arrived in the city and there was a wave of optimism in the air that was unprecedented. The unemployment numbers were going down and so were crime rates.

I still had nightmares every once in a while and felt a sharp pain of guilt on and off, but in general I felt like myself again.

Bruce himself seemed like a changed man. He seemed more relaxed than ever.

I had taken a week off work at Bruce's request who said he would take me somewhere special.

When I left work that Friday, he was waiting for me outside the studio in the Rolls Royce, Alfred opening the door for me.

"Ready to do this?" Bruce said after kissing me.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?"

"I haven't left Gotham behind in way too long."

We pulled up to his private jet.

"Am I not even getting a hint of where we going?" I asked looking at the plane.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" He smiled at me.

We took off and it was oddly soothing to be leaving Gotham for a few days. The buildings suddenly looked small and insignificant. Sometimes the city became larger than life, as if the world evolved around Gotham.

From up here, just above the clouds, it was a good way to gain perspective again.

"Thank you." I said to Bruce. "I think this is exactly what I needed."

We flew for four hours and I still had no idea where we were going but I could tell we were headed south. The Atlantic stretching out underneath us endlessly.

I was getting tipsy on champagne and a little dizzy from all the laughing.

"I swear I had no idea he was doing that." Bruce said laughing.

"You must have." I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. "That's an amazing story."

"I didn't think so at the time."

We both regained composure from all the laughing again and Bruce's eyes were focusing on mine. He had a soft smile on his lips.

He leaned in to kiss me, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." He said softly.

For some reason, I still hadn't gotten used to this side of Bruce Wayne - the one who can show emotions. Deep down, I was waiting for things to go bad again. I didn't trust the relationship bliss. I was trying to shake the feeling, but I still felt like he was hiding something from me.

"I love you too." I responded.

He smiled in response, taking my hand.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred said, walking back to our section of the plane. "The captain tells me we're descending."

"Thanks Alfred."

I looked out the window and saw palm trees and turquoise water. It looked unreal.

"Are you telling me now where we are?"

"My private island." He responded with a smirk.

"You have a private island in the Caribbean?"

He nodded. "I've only been here once. Always had too much work."

I vaguely remembered reading something about that in Forbes and remember thinking why in the world anyone needed a private island.

"To be honest, I bought it mostly because I felt like that was expected of me, you know?"

"Part of the fake Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah I don't need any of this. The plane, the island, the champagne..."

"Oh I do need the champagne." I said grabbing the glass from him, taking a sip.

He laughed.

As we landed and opened the door, the salty, warm air hit my face and it felt so good. I took a deep breath, feeling the hot sun on my skin.

"So what is this place called?"

"Technically, I could name it whatever I wanted to. I just left it at Isla del Mar."

"So, do people actually live here?"

"No, it's a really small island. The personnel for the villa are flown here from other islands."

I shuddered.

He laughed. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I just... I'm just not used to any of this."

I had a distaste for the super rich, drinking champagne in their villas, handed to them by their butler while thousands of people out there were struggling to get something to eat. Now I was suddenly part of it.

We arrived at his villa, which was breathtaking. It was right on the beach. It was modern and tasteful.

"Mr Wayne, Miss Hunter, welcome to Isla del Mar." The woman at the entrance said in a Spanish accent.

"Thank you Mariana." Bruce said.

"Let me know if there is anything my staff can do for you to enhance your trip."

"We will. Thank you." Bruce said and then turned to me. "Let me give you a tour."

We walked through the large house. The white marble floor stretching out underneath us, the giant glass doors were open, a salty breeze flowing through the house.

"Staff?" I asked Bruce.

"Yes, we have a cook and personal assistants."

"We already have Alfred." I protested.

"Alfred is more like family to me. I try not to bug him down with little things."

Having butlers still didn't sit well with me.

"I hire a lot of people on purpose. The more the better. I'm paying them way more than anyone else in the area."

I hadn't thought about it that way.

There was our master bedroom and then two more bedrooms at the other end of the house, four bathrooms, a pool, a hot tub, a gym and an outdoor shower surrounded by volcanic rock.

"An outside shower?"

"Yes, they're amazing. Don't worry, they have full privacy. They're especially amazing at night when you can shower under a starry sky."

"Starry sky? Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne?"

He laughed. "I believe you're to blame for that."

* * *

We had spent three days in paradise and I felt like I was coming up for air. All the horror of the past weeks and months were far behind me. We spent our days exploring the island, swimming with dolphins, cruising on his sailboat, eating and relaxing. And of course we had way more sex than seemed necessary for any human being.

For the first time, I felt we were both free from the dark cloud that was Gotham.

We had dinner on the beach, surrounded by torches and candles.

"I have to say, if someone told me Bruce Wayne was a romantic..." I shook my head smiling as we were sitting down at the table.

"I'm not really. This is all Mariana's doing. She organizes all these things. Doesn't mean that I'm not enjoying this." He smiled at me.

"I don't believe a word you're saying. You're a helpless romantic."

He laughed. "You made me that way. What have you done to me? I used to be all dark and twisty..." He joked around.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to work on that." I smiled at him.

We had some incredible seafood, freshly caught that day, for dinner. We were talking and joking around. I was still surprised by the new easiness of the way we interacted now. It felt weightless.

When we got back to the villa we walked by the gym.

"When are you going to teach me how to fight?" I asked.

His face hardened, an expression that I hadn't seen since we got to the island.

"You still want to learn? The Joker can't hurt you anymore."

"I think it would be just helpful to know in general." I shrugged.

"Sure. We can start tomorrow if you want to."

* * *

"Ready to do this?" I asked in my workout gear.

He nodded and got changed into nothing more than workout shorts.

I noticed a scar on his body that I hadn't noticed before, above the bruise, which was slowly fading.

"Where's that from?" I asked pointing at the small but noticeable wound.

He looked at himself. "I'm not entirely sure. I think it must have happened when I fell down, a piece of glass must have pierced me just right."

I looked at him confused but then he pulled me towards him in one swift motion, covering my lips with his.

"It's going to be hard for me to concentrate with you around looking like that." He said, smiling at me, looking me up and down.

"Good. I need any advantage I can get." I said.

He laughed.

The gym was giant and had views of the ocean.

"So, if you really wanted to prepare for an actual fight, we would start with cardio and strength training. Lifting weights, those type of things."

"What do you mean - 'if I really wanted to prepare'? I do want to really prepare." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean if there was an actual fight you were training for rather than preparing yourself in general. I think the best thing for you to learn first are just general self defense tactics. You can then work on strength training later."

"Ok."

"Ok. So lets start with your stance." He came next to me, positioning my body with his hands.

"Stand shoulder width apart, that gives you the most resonance. If I push you, you have more stamina that way. Roll your shoulders back, tighten your abdomen, push your chest forward."

His hands on my body were more than a little distracting.

"Good." He continued. "Now, lift your arms, ready to shield anything that could come your way. Good."

He moved across from me.

"Alright, I'm the bad guy. You want to hit me where it hurts the most. That's my eyes, my nose, my mouth, behind my ears, just above the knee and on the knee and obviously in the groin region."

"Got it."

"When you're in a confrontation, you only have a few seconds and a few moves. Especially if your opponent is stronger and more experienced than you. So, before he can regain full control of you, you must do everything you can while conserving as much energy as you can, and inflict the most injury. Say the person grabs you by your arm..." He said as he grabbed me by my arm. "That gives you time to use your hand and smash his nose in. Use the heel of your palm to strike up under his nose and throw the full weight of your body in it. He took my hand and guided it towards his nose. "Obviously don't do it hard this time or you literally break my nose."

I went through the motion.

"Good. Again, you want to do that so you can distract the person for a second. Be quick and efficient. Let's go through it again."

He came up to me again, grabbing my arm, I immediately used my hand against his nose."

"Good. Now I'm distracted for a second, hopefully letting go off you. If not, this is your moment to strike again. Hit me on whatever other pressure points are the closest to you. If I go down in pain, hit me with your elbow in the neck. If I lean back, kick me in the groin. Now, another good thing with you is that you constantly wear heels. Use them to your advantage. Stomp on his foot with all your body weight. If he goes down you can do the same thing to his groin of course."

"Do you really think my punches could do anything though?"

"Absolutely. Don't underestimate yourself. Try this." He said as he walked over to a punching bag. "Now, I want you to use your hand as we just did and think this is the guy's nose and hit it as hard as you can."

I did as he said, images of the Joker flickering up in my mind.

"Good, that was good. Here is how you can use more of your body's weight..." He said as he was standing behind, his hands on mine, guiding me. "Engage your full body, not just your arm. Lean back a little..." He softly pushed me against his body. _Concentrate Cat! _"...and then hit it again with full force."

I punched the bag.

"Good! Feel the difference?"

"Yeah."

We went through a few more motions, did some cardio and some weight training.

"I think I could pretty much kick your butt now." I said smirking at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, out of breath, his body covered in sweat.

"Yup."

"Proof it."

"Nah, not now."

He laughed, taking a sip of water. In that moment I kicked him in the knee. But before my foot could really touch him, he grabbed my leg with one hand, kicking my other leg out from underneath me. I prepared myself for a hard landing, but he supported my fall with his hands. He was smiling at me triumphantly, as he had pinned me to the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good effort though." He said, looking way too smug for my comfort.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No I'm serious. Deception is your ally. You waited until you thought I was distracted. Use that to your advantage. Also, try to play scared and helpless. The more they underestimate you the better."

He stared at me, his hot breath hitting my lips, the sweat of his body touching my skin. I couldn't move my hands since he had them pinned to the floor. I lifted my head to reach his lips, starting softly only to intensify the kiss, softly biting his bottom lip. He replied the kiss with fervor, grabbing my arms with one hand by my wrists, the other hand taking off my pants. His lips wandered to my neck as I felt my body move in response to his touch.

His hand moved between my legs, which was, at this point, not even necessary anymore. He moaned softly into my ear as he realized that, continuing the movement.

As he kissed me again, he pushed himself inside of me with full force. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue meet mine. His muscles flexing under each movement he moved faster and faster. I leaned my head back, wrapping my legs around his midsection. His skin was drenched in sweat.

He continued his movements as my body was vibrating underneath his.

"Bruce, don't stop." I whispered.

In that moment he stopped. My eyes shot up at him as he was getting up.

"That's literally the opposite of what I just said."

He laughed as he extended a hand out to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not even close to done."

I took his hand and he pulled me up. Slowly he took off my shirt, bringing his mouth to meet my breasts. I ran my hands through his hazelnut hair.

He kissed me again and then turned me around in one swift motion, bending me over one of the exercise machines. He grabbed my ponytail and softly bend my neck back, bringing his mouth next to my ear.

"I want you to look at yourself." He whispered in my ear, the giant mirror in front of us.

I nodded in response, holding on to the machine tightly.

His hand let go off my hair and slowly moved down my body. Of course I cheated, not really looking at myself but at him in the mirror. It was extremely hot to see how he was looking at me. His eyes staring at my body in lust.

He pulled my hips towards him, pushing himself inside of me again. He wrapped my hair around his hand again, pulling my neck back ever so gently, holding my hip in his other hand as he continued the movements. Through the mirror, I saw him breathing heavy, looking at my body.

Without breaking the movements, he leaned over, kissing my neck, covering my hand with his.

I felt his hot breath in my ear and on my neck. He intensified his movements and I screamed his name as I went over the edge.

He lifted his torso off me, grabbing me by my hips and pushing me closer to him and himself even deeper inside of me.

My hands wrapped even tighter around the handles of the machine as he groaned and emptied himself inside of me.

My eyes met his in the mirror as he ran his hands through his hair, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"That was a workout and a half." He said out of breath.

I smiled. He slowly let go of me and put his shorts back on. When I was dressed he walked up to me, softly kissing me, his hand on my cheek, his thumb softly stroking my skin.

His eyes were warm. The sadness and coldness I had seen in them so often vanished.

* * *

We went sailing again that day and I was still getting used to him being an avid sailor.

"Is there anything you can't do? Seriously it's getting annoying." I said as he was steering the boat with ease.

He smiled. "There are plenty of things."

"Name one."

"Um... I don't know. I can't sing and I'm not a great dancer."

"You've danced with me before. And I hate to say this, but you're good at that, too.."

He laughed. "Maybe standard dances. It's a whole different animal if I'm forced to dance in a club."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I try to stay away from dance floor as much as possible."

"Interesting."

"Feel better now?"

"A little bit, yeah." I said grinning.

We got back, I took a shower in the amazing outdoor shower and put a long, flowy red summer dress on.

The bathroom was equipped with several different body lotions and I chose the coconut one, which smelled like a vacation in a bottle.

I put on some light make up, put on my favorite gold necklace and sprayed some perfume on my skin before I walked down the hall to meet Bruce for dinner.

"Good evening Miss Hunter. You look lovely tonight." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred. Where's Bruce?"

"Master Wayne asked me to guide you to your meeting point."

"Guide me to our meeting point? I shouldn't be surprised anymore, really."

Alfred laughed. "At least he doesn't have me roll out the red carpet for you."

I laughed. "Seriously. Though, that wouldn't surprise me at this point anymore either. He has the tendency to go a little over the top."

"Emphasis on a little." Alfred said with a chuckle.

Alfred opened the door of a Lamborghini for me.

"Where is this place?"

"It is a surprise Miss Hunter."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the insanity that was Bruce sometimes.

I sat down and Alfred started the car, driving down the small road.

After 15 minutes we arrived at a pier. Alfred opened the car door for me and I saw Bruce standing at the pier. He was wearing a white linen shirt and black pants, his hands in his pockets. His tanned skin was standing out against the white shirt. He was smiling at me as I walked towards him. There was nothing around the pier but a very expensive looking motor boat.

"You look stunning." He said as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself. So, where are we going now?"

"You'll see." He said as he grabbed me and kissed me softly.

"You and your surprises."

"I'm full of them." He took my hand and we walked down the pier to the boat. He got on the boat first and then lifted me in by my hips, as if I was light as a feather.

"Please take a seat ma'am." He said in a fake accent, starting the engine.

"Take a seat? You wish." I responded slipping in between him and the steering wheel. "I am the captain now." I said, mimicking the scene from Captain Phillips.

He laughed. "Alright. Let me just help you out with steering a little."  
He placed his hands on mine on the steering wheel.  
"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I responded.

We started moving and he kicked it up a notch, increasing the speed.

The air was pushing me against him, I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air, leaning against his chest.

He kissed my neck gently as we were gliding over the water.

He sped up even more, almost knocking me over.

"This is awesome!" I laughed.

The sun was slowly setting as we reached the shore.  
"So, are we going to have regular dinner on one of these nights or is it every time like something out of a Barcardi commercial."

"Barcardi commercial? This is at least a scene out of a decent Hollywood movie." He said smirking.

We walked down the beach and reached yet another perfect looking dinner location. A white tent, torches surrounding it, overlooking the ocean.

"This is too perfect." I said as I was sitting down. "I feel like this is a dream and I'm about to wake up from it."

"Not a dream." He said.

After dinner we walked back to the boat.

"I wish we didn't have to go back in two days."

"We don't have to. You could quit your job and we could stay here as long as you want to."

"What about Wayne Enterprise?"

"Fox can handle it just fine on his own."

It sounded tempting, spending more time in paradise. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't quit my job. It's part of who I am. I can't just…stop being a journalist."

"We can come here as often as you want."

I nodded, smiling at him. I looked out on the ocean, which was reflecting the stars perfectly.

"I'm happy wherever you are." He said.

I was still surprised by the emotional confession from him at times. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. Rain drops were hitting my skin. We broke the kiss, looking up to see dark clouds above us, swallowing the stars.

"Quick." He said with a smile, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started to run with me in tow.

"Shelter." He responded with a chuckle.

We ran towards the the palm trees and I pulled him towards a large tree, giving some shelter from the rain.

He was smiling at me out of breath.

"Guess we're too late." He said laughing, running his hands through his wet hair, the white shirt now pressed against his body. My dress was also completely drenched.

"Looks like it."

Suddenly, he pressed me against the palm tree, kissing me passionately again. His hand in my hair pulling me closer to him.

He broke the kiss, his face inches from mine. He stared into my eyes with determination.

"Marry me."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oh my goodness! Has it really been three months since my last update? This summer has been insane. Sorry guys it took so long. After traveling and insanity at work - I'm back. :) Now my updates should be more on a more regular schedule again. Anyway - without further ado - here is my new chapter. Hope you like it! **_

* * *

_How long had I been staring at him without an answer? Did he really just ask me if I wanted to marry him? _

His eyes were searching mine desperately for an answer, rain drops running down his marble features. His forehead in wrinkles, his lips pressed nervously together.

_Speak Catherine! _  
"Are you…are you sure?" I asked, finally able to form words.

His features relaxed, his lips smiling softly as he took a ring box out of his pocket.

"Absolutely sure." He said as he opened the box and a massive diamond ring sparkled at me. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. _This was really happening._ The ring was stunning. A big, close to 8-carat oval diamond was enclosed by a small band of diamonds.

I had no words. For any of it.

I looked at Bruce again who was looking at me nervously.

"Say something." He said, his eyes pleading.

I felt completely overwhelmed. I knew what my answer was going to be but I hadn't expected this at all. Especially because it still felt like he was hiding something from me.

But that was probably more my imagination than anything. _Why was I still not saying anything?_

His eyes looked more and more concerned.

"Yes." I finally managed to say just above a whisper.  
"Say that again, just to make sure I heard you correctly." He said, looking more relaxed.

I smiled at him feeling tears in my eyes. "Yes." I said in a confident voice.

He pulled me towards him again, kissing me again, his tongue searching for mine.

When he slowly let go off me his eyes were piercing through mine. It reminded me of the look he gave me when we first met. He was able to hold me hostage with his eyes. I had no idea how he did it.

"May I?" He asked, taking the ring out of the box and holding a hand out for mine.

I nodded, placing my hand into his.

He smiled at me and I don't think I've ever seen him this happy and relaxed. It seemed like he was free of whatever demons he had.

He placed the ring onto my finger, which fit perfectly. Despite the size of the diamond, the ring didn't overpower my petit hands. The thought of how much he must have spent made me dizzy.

_I was going to be his wife. Mrs. Wayne. Catherine Wayne. _It was still a completely overwhelming feeling.  
The rain had stopped.  
"Let's get back home." He said taking my hand and kissing me softly again.

As we were back on the boat, speeding across the ocean. I looked at my hand on the steering wheel, which now featured a massive diamond ring. It was like an inner voice was nagging on me - _this is too good to be true. _

Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I felt like I was buzzing with excitement. The breeze on the boat almost completely dried us off.

When we arrived at the pier, Bruce was holding out a hand to guide me on land. Alfred was waiting for us. He looked beyond happy.  
"Congratulations." He said to me first. "It is a pleasure to have you be part of the Wayne family."

"Thank you Alfred."  
I sat down in the car and I saw Alfred hold out his hand to Bruce and congratulate him as well. Bruce didn't take his hand and instead hugged the old butler who looked visibly surprised but happy as Bruce was padding his shoulder.

Bruce sat next to me in the car and something felt different about him. He seemed to not hold back anything anymore. As if his guard was finally down.

"By the way, the ring is absolutely beautiful." I said still not used to seeing it on my hand.

"I'm glad you like it. Alfred helped me pick it out."

"Did you?" I asked, looking at the old butler in the mirror.

"I was merely negotiating him down from a 18-carat one."

"What?" I looked at Bruce in confusion. "18-carat? They even make diamonds that big?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure it's special."  
"And I needed to remind him that you still needed to be able to lift your hand." Alfred interjected.

Looking at my hand again, an 18-carat diamond would have looked ridiculous on me.  
"Well, I had actually planned on proposing properly tomorrow…" Bruce said.

"What do you mean properly?"  
"I had something more elaborate planned but I just couldn't wait anymore."

I was wondering what in the world he had planned.

* * *

When we got back to the house, I immediately Skyped Sam on my phone.

"Hey lady. How's it going?" She said when she picked up.  
"Good. Where are you now? Paris?"  
"Yes, bonjour." She laughed. "What's new. Something happened. You have that giant smirk on you."

I had a terrible poker face. I didn't say anything but just held my hand up to the camera.  
"Oh my God! What? When…? How…? I can't even handle this right now!"  
"It literally just happened."  
"I'm so incredibly happy for you. I'd never thought I'd say that but Bruce Wayne is an incredible guy. I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Who would have thought? Catherine Hunter the future Mrs. Wayne. Are you going to take his name? When is the wedding? I have literally a thousand questions."

"Um… We don't have a date yet.. It literally just happened. I don't know…I think I would take his name. I had like 30 minutes to think about it so far."

The next call was to my parents. They had wanted to meet Bruce for quite some time and I had been able to hold off on that. I knew that would change now.  
Up until now, I wasn't entirely sure what our relationship was. There was this nagging voice in my head that I hadn't been able to escape.

"Well," I said when I got off the phone and walked back inside towards Bruce. "Now you've done it. My parents have already booked their flights to meet you."

He laughed. "I'd love to meet them."

I nodded, biting my lips together nervously. He wasn't able to call his family. Alfred was it. He didn't even have many friends to speak of. Aside from Alfred and Fox.

"How come you don't have many friends?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm more of a loner."

I wondered if that was because of his parents' death. But I decided to drop the topic at this time.  
"Ready to celebrate with some champagne?" He asked holding out a hand towards me.

Just looking at him now felt different. Something had changed. It seemed like the last remainder of the distance between us, the wall he had built around him, was gone.

* * *

"Ugh, it's back to reality." I said as our plane touched down in Gotham.

"We can go back as often as you want." He said.

We walked to the car and the cooler, dryer air was an instant reminder of the change in scenery.  
The tan on my skin was the last reminder of the trip to paradise. That and the massive diamond ring.

I was nervous that Bruce could snap back into his more distant self. But he was as relaxed as he was on the island.

We arrived at the penthouse.  
"It's really time for you to move in now." He said, putting the bag in his hand down.

"Ha. Yeah, I guess so."  
"That's kind of what people do who are in engaged. They live together." He said smiling.

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"Well, actually, Wayne Manor is finally finished."  
Wow - the thought of moving into Wayne Manor seemed a bit overwhelming. It was a staple of Gotham. One to look at from a distance.

His hands in his pockets he raised his eyebrows. "Unless you're not ok with that?" He asked.

"No, no… It's just so surreal still."

In that moment my phone vibrated in my hands. A text from Sam: _The ring looks even good in pictures._

Attached was a picture of us walking to the car at the airport and then a zoomed-in picture of my hand, featuring the ring. It was from Gotham Talks.

"Well, looks like it just became very real." I said as I clicked on the link and it took me to the article.  
_He popped the question! Bruce Wayne returned with Catherine Hunter from their little getaway on his private island and Ms. Hunter was seen sporting a massive engagement ring on their way to Mr. Wayne's penthouse. Sources close to the couple tell us he had the ring specially made for her at his favorite jeweler and experts estimate the 8-carat stunner is worth around $1 million. That is all? Come on Bruce! We surly expected more from Gotham's billionaire. _

"That is so ridiculous!" I said as I was reading the post.  
"What is? That it's already online or that they're complaining about the size of your ring?"

"You've read it too?"  
"No, I just know what they're looking for." He said smiling at me. "If I don't outspend the other celebrity couples, then I'm letting the press down."  
"The size is perfect though."

"Stop reading that crap." He said, taking the phone away from me and put it on the the table. He looked into my eyes again, taking my face in his hands, smiling at me. "I'm so happy you walked into my life."

I bit my lips together again, not sure what to say to that.  
He kissed me softly, holding me tightly in his arms.  
Suddenly we heard Alfred clear his throat.

"This is for you Ms. Hunter." He said handing me a box.  
"That got here fast." I said surprised.  
"Expecting something?"  
"It's from Sam. I figured she was going to send me something. I just wasn't expecting it to be here already."

"What is it?"  
"A bridal survival kit." I said as I opened the box with bridal magazines, nail polish, facial masks…you name it.

"I didn't know you needed a survival kit for that." He smirked.

"So how do we do this?" I asked stacking the magazines.

"Getting married? You usually have a minister and friends and family present..." He smiled at me.

"Smart ass - no how do we do the publicity thing?"

"Well, the Met Gala is in a week. That would probably a good event to go to. Gets the press' curiosity out the way."

I sighed and nodded. This part of being part of the Wayne family needed getting used to.

* * *

It was my first day back at work. We had breakfast while Bruce was reading over stock prices.

Alfred refilled Bruce's coffee. "May I suggest to add extra time to your commute to work today." The old butler said.

"Why's that?" Bruce asked, studying the numbers.

Alfred didn't respond but turned on the TV to the four outside security cameras. They showed a mob of TV crews and journalists, waiting for us at the front and the back entrance.

"Since when do they know about the back entrance?" I asked confused.

Bruce sighed. "It's really time to move back to Manor. We have much more privacy there. How are the preparations, Alfred?"

"It is almost fully furnished, sir. You can move in next week."

"Perfect. Does that work for you?" He asked, turning to me.

"Sure. I have to call my landlord and get out of the lease."

It was a strange feeling to let my apartment go.

"So...How are we getting to work?" I asked looking at the mass of people outside, waiting for us.

"It's easy, we're taking the helicopter." Bruce said, looking back on the stock prices.

I almost coughed up my coffee. "The helicopter? To work?"

"Yes, WCX8 has a helipad." He said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"That's insane. I can't fly to work."

"Why not?"

"Because...because it's totally over the top."

"Ok, if you want to walk through the chaos out there..."

I looked at the screen and it reminded me of the morning after Batman had saved me from falling to my certain death. Going through the hordes of journalists was hideous and without the security guard Bruce had hired, I probably wouldn't have gotten out by myself.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Great." He said, smiling at my frustration. "Alfred, make sure the helipad at WCX is available."

"Certainly sir."

20 minutes later, the helicopter had arrived on his helipad outside his penthouse.

"This is ridiculous." I said, remembering when he made his grande entrance during the fundraiser, the night when we first met.

He laughed and took my hand walking with me outside. The helicopter said _Wayne Enterprise _in big, dark grey letters on an otherwise dark black background.

"Good morning Mr Wayne." The pilot said.

"Good morning Steve." He said.

"And good morning Miss Hunter. Pleasure to take you on a spin today." He said. "Have you been in a helicopter before?"

"Yes, for work."

"Perfect, you're a pro then."

Bruce helped me inside. Sitting next to me, he handed me the headphones. I put them on and fastened my seatbelt.

I heard Bruce chuckle over the microphone in my headphones.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just really excited about this aren't you?"

Was it that obvious?

"No, it's fine."

And with that we were airborne, hovering over the penthouse and gliding across the sky. What a strange way to get to work.

The door on my side was open and I was able to see everything underneath me in detail.

It didn't take long until we landed on WCX8's helipad and I was off to work. My first day back at work and I was dreading it. I knew what was awaiting me at the office.

As I walked into the newsroom, my fears were confirmed. My desk was decorated with cheesy hearts and flowers.

"Congratulations Mrs Wayne." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, not sure if he actually meant it as I started to make room on my desk.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the new guy, sitting where Jacob used to sit. It felt like someone stabbed me. It was a harsh reminder that Jacob was really gone. It wasn't a bad dream.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said shaking the hand of the tall man.

"Hi, Chris McDonald. Very nice to meet you. I'm a fan of your work."

"Oh thanks." I responded trying to figure out what it was that annoyed me about him. I knew who he was. This was a small industry. He had a reputation for being career hungry. Granted so was everyone in this room - but he was known for walking over bodies if he had to.

"And congratulations on your engagement." He continued, his smile looked fake, his hair had way too much product in it. I didn't trust him.

"Thanks." I nodded.  
"Cat." I heard Peter hell out of his office.

I put my bag down at my desk. "It was nice to meet you." I said to Chris as I walked into Peter's office.

He closed the door behind me, looking nervous, but that was nothing unusual for Peter. He always looked like he was close to a heart attack.

"Good to see you too, Peter" I said sarcastically as I sat down. "I have a story idea…"

"Cat, do you want the bad news first?"

"Bad news?" I was confused. "Let's start with the good news."

"I never said anything about good news."

"Go on then."  
"I know you hate the whole publicity thing, but you know that corporate loves it."

"Oh for crying out loud. Is this about me being engaged?"

"You know how this works. For fucks sake you're the future princess of Gotham or whatever you wanna call it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. We don't have royalty here. Wayne is the closest thing. By marrying him - you will be royalty as well."

I sighed angrily.

"Fine so what do you suggest?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We need you to do a wedding exclusive with us."  
"You want me to sell out my wedding? I'm on television, I get it. But I am not a reality TV star."

"That's what I told the bosses. So here's what they came up with…"

I felt the anger boil in me.  
"They want an exclusive interview…"  
"Again? Do you remember how well the last one went? Absolutely not."

"Calm down… That's what I said. So the alternative is that you go on the morning and late night shows as a guest and talk about everything. Just you."

I stared at him angrily.  
"It's the best thing I could come up with."

"Fine. We are going to the Met Ball I'm pretty sure."  
"I figured."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Calm down. It means that Wayne knows the media circus. So he knows how to play the game."

"Yeah well I hate it."  
"I know, but publicity will be part of your life. Now more so than ever."

"Is the speech over?" I asked frustrated.  
He nodded. "Yes. Your story idea?"  
"Great, I can actually do my job now. Thanks."

He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Go on." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

I guess I had to dial back my sarcasm a bit. "I know the streets are pretty clean now. I want to look into the long-term strategy from the DA."

"Sounds good to me. Start working on it."

* * *

"So have you hung up the cape for good, sir?" Alfred asked as he poured Bruce another cup of coffee.

"The Joker is behind bars, organized crime in Gotham is a thing of the past... Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore."

It was a big step - leaving the mask behind. It had been a part of his life for many years.

"I'm ready to move on. I'm ready for the next step in my life." He said and he knew that's what Alfred had been waiting for for years - him retiring and settling down. Being happy. For the first time in a what like forever, he felt he was very close to happiness.

She made him happy.

"What if the Joker breaks out of Arkham?" Alfred asked skeptically.

"I doubt that will happen with the new security measures - but if it happened..." He sighed. "If Batman was needed again I would bring him back."

"It's really more like an extended break than instead of retirement." The old butler said, his forehead in a million wrinkles.

"Is this about telling her?" He asked annoyed.

"Precisely sir."

"We've been over this."

"You said you're not planning on telling her because you're not Batman anymore. We both know, if things go bad again in this city, you would put the mask back on. Are you telling her then?"

He stared into his coffee, hoping it would reveal answers. What was he so afraid of? He wanted her safety more than anything - but now they were getting married. Maybe it was time to tell her the truth. Even as he had formed that thought - he felt his body revolt against it. Every fiber signaled him - that's the wrong thing to do.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts. It was his assistant.

"Mr Wayne, I'm just reminding you of your 3 o'clock appointment."

He checked his watch. It was 2:30.

"Thanks. I will be right over."

It was strange to have a normal life now. A regular job. A fiancee. He wished his parents would have lived to meet her. They would have loved her.

"As fun as this conversation was Alfred, I gotta run to a meeting." He said as he grabbed his blazer.

At Wayne Enterprise, he was trying to make it past the congratulatory wishes on his engagement from everybody as fast as possible.

When he walked into his office, taking a deep breath of relief he escaped the handshakes and fake smiles for a second, Stacy walked in with a stack of paperwork.

"Here are the books you requested Mr Wayne."

"Thank you Stacey he said as he sat down."

"Congratulations again on your engagement."

"Thank you."

"I was able to get a hold of Mrs Wang."

"Fantastic, what did she say?"

"She is available to meet with Miss Hunter whenever it is convenient for her this week. She will be traveling for business after that."

"This week. All right. Thanks."

She nodded at him and turned on her heels, headed to her desk.

As he opened the folders of paperwork, the normality of his new life struck him once again. This was going to be it - working at Enterprise, supporting various charities and good causes.

Batman was not for his own gratification though - it was a symbol. One that wasn't needed anymore. He knew this was the right decision but he also knew that there was a dark side to him and now that he had unleashed it for so many years - he wasn't entirely sure he could just make it go away. He remembered when Rachel told him that the day when he won't need Batman anymore would not come. Maybe she was right? Maybe he had become too much of the monster?

"Mr Wayne?" Stacey said, poking her head through the glass doors.

He looked up at her.

"Your 3 o'clock is here."

He nodded, got up and buttoned his blazer walking across the hall to the conference room.

* * *

Exhausted from a day of setting up interviews I shut down my computer and was about to head out when the secretary walked in.

"Miss Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Your..your helicopter is here."

The second she said it I could see a massive grin on Alex's face.

"Don't even say it."

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "Now that you're a Wayne you're too good for public transportation...or cars for that matter?"

"Yeah, that. I didn't order the helicopter."

"Oh I don't doubt it. But the beauty of this is that you despised the guy for his showy-richness and now...your transportation to work is a freaking helicopter." He started laughing. "If you don't see the irony in that..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Good night Alex." I said as I was walking towards the elevator.

The problem was - he was right. I was no longer one of them. The engagement changed things. Suddenly my lifestyle had changed. I was about to move into Wayne Manors... Everyone was going to view me differently from now on. I was about to become a Wayne - whether I was going to take his name or not. I was not just marrying him - I was divorcing the life I had known up until now. As I stepped into the elevator my hand instinctively went to the first floor and I stopped myself before pressing it. I was going up, to the top, to take a helicopter that my fiancee had sent. I took a deep sigh and pushed the button for the top floor. As the doors closed I felt overwhelmed by the changes to my life at once. I knew agreeing to marrying him would change things - I just didn't expect everything to change so quickly and so drastically.

The doors opened and the wind from the moving propellers hit me at once like a stark reminder of my new reality.

"Good evening Miss Hunter." Steve said as he greeted me.

I took a seat and put on the headphones, swearing to myself I'd rather walk through a sea of paparazzi than flying to work in a helicopter again. This was not who I was.

When we touched down at the penthouse, Alfred greeted me. His warm and genuine smile made me feel immediately better.

I walked inside, sitting my bag down and taking off my heels.

"Master Wayne won't be home in time for dinner." Alfred said.

I nodded. "Long day at Enterprise?"

"Yes miss."

"I was thinking of serving honey-glazed salmon for dinner."

As much as I loved salmon, I really wished I could pretend to have my old life back for one night. And then I had an idea.

"Alfred, can I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly miss."

"Are the paparazzi still crazy downstairs?"

"Yes."

"We need a way of getting by them... What's a good distraction for them?"

"I'm not quite sure I follow, miss. Why are we going out there?"

I was mostly talking to myself at this point.

"What if we dressed up? I guess that would be too obvious..."

Alfred looked at me in complete bewilderment.

"It would help if I knew why we are leaving?"

I sighed.

"This is going to sound silly."

"Try me."

"This is all...very overwhelming to me. I come from a normal life and now...I'm flying to work in a helicopter, my engagement is being discussed on national television, everyone at works thinks I'm not one of them anymore - and the worst thing is they're right..."

I sighed again. Alfred looked at me concerned.

"All I want right now..." I continued, "is to be in my apartment, eat pizza, drink wine and watch silly television."

Alfred looked at me for a minute and then he nodded.

"I have an idea." He said and smiled at me before walking away.

"What's the idea?" I asked following him.

He opened a drawer and pulled out keys.

"The Lamborghini?" I asked confused. "Are we driving through the crowd?"

"No, and you might not like the idea but here it goes. What are these people downstairs waiting for?"

"News?" I shrugged.

"Precisely." I smiled triumphantly at me. "And that's what you're going to give them."

"What?" I asked, no longer liking this whole idea.

"I understand that this is overwhelming. I have watched Master Wayne slowly grow into this. You have to learn it overnight. You just have to learn the rules to the game and once you know them it will be much easier."

"I'm still confused."

"You go down there and say something about the engagement... How it happened...how happy it makes you...show off the ring. That's all you need to do. They will go crazy. It will also mean those guys at the back entrance will leave to cover you... That's when I pull up in the Lamborghini. Once you''re done, you run back through the hall and we drive away."

Somehow this made sense.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Good. I'll text you once they are gone."

I nodded, put back on my heels, re-applied my lipstick and grabbed my bag and headed towards the elevator.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this but if it meant I could be in my apartment, it was well worth it.

I took a deep breath as I opened the front door and although I was prepared for it, the amount of people and the rush still overwhelmed me.

"All right, let's get this over with." I said looking towards the insane amount of cameras. "I'll give you guys a second to set up. Believe me, I know how you feel."

Laughter went through the masses of people that I couldn't even see because of the bright lights. After a few seconds the first question came my way.

"How does it feel to be the future Mrs Wayne?"

"You're assuming I'm taking his name..." I smiled.

Laughter again. This was easier than I thought it would be.

"Are you taking his name?"

"I don't know yet. I really hadn't had time to think about it. But to answer your question - Bruce and I are very happy."

"How did he ask you?"

"It was very romantic. He had set up this incredible picnic at the beach and then he popped the question."

I wanted to keep the real story to myself. I didn't want to spoil it by telling everyone.

"Who picked out your ring?"

"Bruce. He has an excellent taste." I said as I held up my hand.

"When's the wedding?"

"We don't have a date yet. Give us a break - we literally just got engaged." I smiled, hoping Alfred would text me soon.

"Who is going to design your dress?"

I laughed. "I have no idea yet. I haven even had time to look at bridal magazines."

That's when my phone vibrated. I checked it and it was Alfred - _Coast is clear. - A_

"Listen guys, I just wanted to give you something to report back to your bosses. I know you're not here by choice. All I can say is that we're both incredibly happy. Please give us a little bit more space now. Thanks guys."

I said as I quickly opened the door and vanished back into the hall as they kept yelling questions at me.

I kept walking quickly to the back where I saw Alfred waiting in the Lamborghini. I ran to the car and opened the door.

"Go, go!" I said as I jumped into the car and Alfred started driving. I turned around and nobody was following us.

"It worked." I said excited to Alfred, feeling a weight suddenly lifted off my shoulders. Suddenly free again.

We pulled up at my apartment and for a second it felt like I was me again, not this persona hunted by paparazzi.

As we walked into my apartment I picked up the phone to order a pizza. Alfred looked visibly out of his element. Awkwardly he took a seat on the couch after I gestured for him to have a seat.

"Pizza will be here in 15 minutes." I said as I let myself fall onto the couch across from Alfred. I loved the feeling of sitting on a couch that did not cost more than what I make in a month. It felt good to be in touch with my life again.

"Do you like white or red?" I asked Alfred as I was getting back up, getting the wine glasses.

He looked at me confused. "Oh that is quite alright miss."

"No excuses Alfred. You're outside of Wayne...jurisdiction or whatever you want to call it. You're off the clock."

I was looking for the red wine in the cupboard.

"Actually I only have white so that makes it easier." I said as I poured two glasses and handed him one and sat back on the couch.

As I looked at him, sitting on my cheap IKEA couch, awkwardly holding the wine glass, I couldn't but laugh.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to control myself.

"What?" He said, almost laughing himself now.

"You...you just look very natural right now."

He laughed as well. "Cheers to that." He said raising the glass and taking a sip.

"Seriously, what do you do in your free time? Do you have hobbies? Close friends?"

He sighed. "Master Wayne...I promised his parents I would take good care of him."

"And you are. You're like a father to him. But that doesn't mean you can't have a life of your own."

A soft smile wiped over his features, but it looked almost sad. "Maybe one day, Miss Hunter, maybe one day that will be true."

In that moment the door bell rang.

"Aha! Pizza is here!" I said excited and got up and got my purse.

When I returned with the massive box in my hand, Alfred had already brought out plates and, to my amusement, cutlery.

"You're not honestly going to eat pizza with a knife and fork, are you?"

He looked at me surprised.

"That is unacceptable. Here," I said as I opened the box and took a massive piece. "You just take it in your hand and fold it like this. It's messy but that's part of it. Eating it with a fork... It's literally not acceptable."

He chuckled and grabbed a piece and successfully took a bite. I gave him the thumbs up.

In that moment Alfred's phone was ringing.

"Apologies." He said as he got the phone out of his pocket. "It is Master Wayne." He said and picked up.

* * *

He was sitting in the meeting and felt more than bored. Was this really his new life? Bruce Wayne the business man used to be a plot - a second life. A disguise. Now that he hung up the cape for good he didn't need to pretend anymore. Suddenly his act of a life had become his real life.

Numbers, spread sheets, revenue projections... It all washed over him and he couldn't care less. Making money was never his interest. The only reason why he had pursuit it in the past was so he could change things for the better.

"...we're projecting a 50% increase over the next quarter alone..." The young, ambitious man in the suit said while pointing at another chart.

All he could think of was the Batman suit. The feeling when he put it on. How it suddenly changed everything in him. Once he put the mask on - he could be more like himself. He could be free.

"So what are our stock options?" He asked, easily following the conversation although he was mostly preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Usually he sat in these meetings exhausted, but in anticipation of nightfall. Once the sun set, he was able to hide in the shadows and transform into another persona.

As he was lost in his own train of thought, his eyes glanced over the TV monitors in the hallway and it then it hit him like a jolt.

It was Cat's face on every one of them. She was in front of the penthouse entrance, giving an interview. Was he hallucinating?

She was smiling and taking more questions. What was happening?

"Gentlemen," he said as he was getting up, buttoning his blazer. "You certainly have left me with plenty food for thought. I have to get to an important call. Thank you very much for your time. My people will be in touch."

They all nodded at him as he quickly walked into his office. He called Cat but it went straight to voicemail. The next call was for Alfred.

* * *

"We are at Miss Hunter's apartment." Alfred responded.

I watched him closely, trying to guess what Bruce was saying on the other end.

"Yes, sir. Certainly."

Finally he hung up.

"And?" I asked.

"He is on his way."

"Oh no. Is he going to bring pizza freshly delivered from Rome or something? Bruce can't do normal very well."

Alfred smiled gently. "He will have to get used to it a little more. Just like you are adjusting to his lifestyle."

"I don't feel much of my lifestyle will be left in this relationship."

I quickly tried to push any dark feelings away. Right now all I wanted to do was enjoy this moment of normalcy.

"Part of a wine and pizza night is some bad TV," I explained as I turned on the TV. "Do you ever watch TV?"

"Yes, I watch news and documentaries. National Geographic had a fantastic documentary about Queen Elizabeth."

I grinned at him. "Do you know that you fit pretty much every cliche?"

"I do?" I smiled at me.

"Well, I hate fish and chips. Does that help?"

"Somewhat. Well, let me introduce you to Project Runway."

"Project Runway?"

"You're gonna hate it." I laughed.

He chuckled.

As we watched the first few moments and women screaming at each other, I heard a knock on the door. I immediately knew it was Bruce.

I got up and opened the door still giggling. Bruce was standing in the doorway and looked concerned. His hands in his pockets, his forehead in frown lines.

"You ok?" He asked me as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just saw you giving an interview... Figured something was up." He said as he walked in.

"It's, I don't know..." I stopped when I realized he was staring in complete bewilderment at Alfred who was sitting on the couch, eating pizza, giggling and shaking his head at the TV.

"What have you done with Alfred."

I shrugged.

He looked at me. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I just needed to have one night where I can just sit on my couch, eat pizza, watch bad TV and don't worry about thousands of photographers outside my door. My life has changed so dramatically...I have not had time to adjust."

"I get that and I'm sorry I should have been more aware of how new this is all to you."

"It's not your fault."

He kissed me and drew me into his arms, holding me there for a few seconds without saying anything.

It was true, there was something alienating about his lifestyle. The penthouse seemed very often overwhelmingly big and cold. He had no friends, his father figure was his butler who called him Master - it was not what I was used to by any imagination. But somehow, whenever he hugged me or looked me in my eyes, I felt at home no matter where we were.

"Want some pizza?" I asked.

He nodded. "Starving."

We sat down on the couch and I put a piece of pizza on his plate.

"When's the last time you had pizza?" I asked as I handed him the plate.

"It's been a while." He said as he grabbed the plate and loosened the tie around his neck.

I watched him closely as he took a bite.

"What?" He asked confused.

I giggled. "It's quite fascinating seeing you eat pizza."

He grinned at me and drew me into his arms, kissing me on the forehead.

In that moment I realized that while my life was about to change, it was also going to change for the better because it meant we were together.

* * *

The work week had passed quickly and I was already dreading Saturday morning. Bruce had made an appointment with Vera Wang for me for a dress.

"Ok, explain to me again why that is a bad thing?" Sam asked me on the phone as I was paying for my latte.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Vera Wang."

"But...?"

"I don't know, it's just so over the top again. I would just love to have a normal life again."

"If I could explain to you how ridiculous this conversation is..."

"I get it... So many women would kill to have a private appointment with her."

"Here's the deal, you could just go into a regular store and buy of the rack. But that would not make your life normal again. The papers would rip you apart, though, for wearing of the rack. This is the new normal. Just embrace it and go with it. It has it perks and its downsides. This is definitely a perk."

"I guess so."

"That's the enthusiasm I was talking about." She said sarcastically. "Just promise me you won't make any major decisions without me."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow is just an idea gathering or whatever it is called."

I hung up and grabbed my latte from the counter. She was right, I had to get used to my new lifestyle. It was changing no matter what I did. In fact it already had. When I left the coffee shop, I saw four paparazzi storming at me, taking my picture. I don't know why me getting coffee was so exciting. It was Friday afternoon, only a few more hours at the office and then I could hide in the penthouse again. Even going on stories was difficult now since I was being followed everywhere I went. I was worried it would impact my work.

I was just a few blocks away from Wayne Enterprise so I decided to drop by his office and surprise him with coffee.

"What are you going?" I asked him on the phone as I was walking up to Enterprise.

"Oh you know, it's a thrill a second here."

I laughed. "Just saving humankind one spreadsheet at a time?"

"Exactly. What are you up to, beautiful?"

"Just escaped four paparazzi..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well...actually it is." I laughed. "I gotta run. Talk to you later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up and walked up the stairs to the entrance of Enterprise. I wanted to make sure he was actually in the building and not in the middle of a meeting.

I hadn't been here in a while and suddenly I had flashbacks of me breaking into his office. A memory I'd rather suppress.

"Miss Hunter." The receptionist smiled at me before I could even get to the counter. "What a pleasure to see you here. Congratulations on the engagement."

It was certainly a very different reception I got this time around.

"Sallie, could you escort Miss Hunter up to Mr Wayne's office?"

I hadn't even asked to go there yet. It seemed they were well-prepared for the event of my arrival. I was wondering if that was a directive from Bruce?

"Certainly. Right this way Miss Hunter."

"Thank you." I said as I stepped into the elevator with the young woman who continued to smile at me. It felt like a play they had rehearsed for a while.

We walked down the hallway. This time around there were a lot of people working, all dressed in expensive looking suits and all would not at me with a smile. As if I was royalty they finally met in person. I questioned my idea of dropping by his office.

We finally made it to the heavy teak door with his name on it.

"Is he in a meeting?" I asked Sallie. "I really did not mean to interrupt him."

"Mr Wayne told us that you always have priority and we should let him know when you're here." She said still smiling as the knocked on the door.

_He said that?_

"Come in." I heard Bruce's voice.

Sallie slowly opened the door and I felt foolish. I thought I could quickly drop by... I should have known that nothing was that simple with Bruce Wayne.

"Mr Wayne, sorry to interrupt, Miss Hunter is here."

I felt beyond silly, slowly stepping into view awkwardly waiving at him.

He had been sitting down, his jacket on his chair, talking to Fox. Now that he saw me he got up, his face lighting up.

"What a great surprise." He said. "Thanks Sallie."

Sallie nodded and left as I made my way into his office. He walked up to me and kissed me hello. I noticed all the papers and spreadsheets on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said. "I thought I just get you some coffee since I was in the area. I'm going to be out of your hair in no time."

I handed him the coffee.

"Nonsense." Bruce said. "Catherine this is Lucius."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Fox said as he shook my hand.

"Pleasure is all mine."

I had heard a lot about Lucius Fox but had never actually met him. He seemed kind, his handshake firm, his eyes warm.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you."

"Although, I have to say, I think Bruce is the one who I should be congratulating."

I laughed. "We're both lucky." I said, looking at Bruce who was smiling at me.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not." Bruce interjected.

"I have to get back to work." I said, kissing him goodbye. "It was nice to meet you." I said to Fox. "You should come over for dinner sometime."

"I would love to."

"I'll drive you." Bruce said.

"Oh don't worry, I can handle the paparazzi."

"I'm not worried. I simply want to." He said as he grabbed his jacket and buttoned it back up. "And I wasn't asking." He smiled at me.

"Thanks for stopping by." He said as he closed the door on his Lamborghini and we started driving.

"Of course. Hope I didn't interrupt your day completely with it."

"Are you kidding? You saved me from the most boring spreadsheet conversation ever."

"Fox seems very nice. We really should have him over for dinner sometime."

"I agree."

As we were waiting on a traffic light, he took my hand and kissed it before he took it in his hand. He did it so naturally that it seemed to be nothing unusual. I studied his expression as he continued to look at the traffic light. It still seemed surreal that he was my fiancé and soon-to-be husband. His facial expression had been softer ever since we got back from our vacation. The lingering darkness seemed all but gone. I wasn't sure why, maybe I simply stopped noticing it?

"Could you ever imagine doing something else?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "Than what?"

"Working at Enterprise I mean. You don't seem to love it."

He smiled as we continued driving. "I don't love it. I might simply retire. The company keeps making enough money for me. I was thinking of handing it off to Fox. Making money is far less exciting than you would think."

"I never understood the fascination with it. I used to date a Wall Street broker for a while. He was obsessed with it."

I noticed his lips hardened as I mentioned my ex-boyfriend. Bruce's jealousy always took me a little by surprise.

"But I think you should do something that you love. If you don't love it and you clearly don't need the money, than why bother?" I asked as we pulled up in front of the station.

He nodded. "I have been thinking along the same lines. I just want to make sure my parent's company is in good hands. That's the least I owe my them. Making sure the Wayne name is not ruined."

He didn't talk about them often. "I'm sure it would have been far more important to them how you are doing than the company. And if they could see what I see, they would be so proud of the incredible man that you have become."

His eyes shot at me with a haunted look and for a second I saw the expression of a young boy who just lost his parents. He pulled me towards him, holding me closely.

"I'm not sure how I deserve you." He said just above a whisper.

It still surprised me how wrong I had been about him at first. He was a master at pretending to be someone else. It still scared me just how good he was at that.

His lips met mine. "I love you." He said.

"Love you more." I replied, smiling at him.

"Not possible." He replied with a smile.

"Oh God, have we become one of those couples?" I asked.

He laughed. "It appears we have."

"See you tonight." I said as I grabbed my bag and opened the door. The second I stepped outside, I saw two paparazzi snapping my picture. It felt incredibly awkward. What was so special about me getting to work?

I stepped back into the newsroom where Peter greeted me with a worried look.

"Not today Peter." I sighed as I took my sunglasses off.

"Want to join me in my office?"

"If this is multiple choice than I'm going with 'no'."

He raised his eyebrows, clearly not in a mood to joke around.

"Fine." I sighed and entered his office. "What now?"

"We've been getting complaints."

"About?"

He sighed again, his forehead in wrinkles. "About you marrying Wayne."

I laughed. "Oh my God. I thought it was something serious. Yes, I know there are apparently a lot of women out there who are jealous and think he deserves someone prettier, skinnier etc."

Peter remained serious. "That's not our concern."

"Then what is?"

"So far I have been able to deflect concerns from corporate about this. But I just want to give you the heads up that it is a problem."

"What is? That I'm getting married?"

"That you are suddenly turning into a celebrity."

"I don't want to!"

"I know. It just comes with the gig. Like I said, at this point it's all under control. The concern is that you can no longer be a credible journalist if all of Gotham is talking about what wedding dress you're going to wear and where you get your afternoon coffee." He held up his iPad which was on Gotham Talks' website and showed me walking out of the coffee store with my latte and Bruce's coffee. _Coffee break for the future Mrs Wayne. _One picture was zoomed in all the way on my ring.

"Boy they are fast!" I said surprised.

"Of course they are. It's what the city is talking about right now. There is no Joker. No crime wave to distract them from gossip."

"So what do you want me to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't think there is much you can do. I just wanted you to be aware of it."

"Should I try to not go to the Met and all these events?"

He shook his head. "No, definitely go to the Met. The only way you can win this is if you make them love you.

I left Peter's office feeling defeated but I was also determined to not let this ruin my career. Luckily I had my interview with the DA lined up. Something to distract me from this silliness.

The interview went well and I edited the story back at the station.

"Good story?" Chris asked, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to implement new laws to help keep criminals off the street. Basically he wants to make sure that even if the Joker ever got out of Arkham, organized crime would be a thing of the past."

Chris nodded and got back to his work.

My interview with the DA aired in the evening news and I was finishing a few things up on my computer before I was headed home.

"Don't work too hard Mrs Wayne." Alex said, grinning at me.

"What are you going to do when my name really is Wayne?" I asked.

"Oh I will come up with something else to tease you with, don't worry." He joked. In that moment I had a flashback of Jacob and how he would have told Alex to shut it.

"You alright?" Alex asked. He was always pretending to be a jackass but deep down I knew he was a good guy.

"Yeah, I just still can't believe Jacob is gone." I said and felt the color drain from my face.

"Nobody can." He said in an uncharacteristically earnest tone. "We just move on as best as we can."

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling softly.

"Wanna grab a drink? Talk about stuff? I'm no Jacob but I can listen too."

I was confused by this new, nice Alex. "Thanks, I might take you up on that one day. I just need to get home today."

He simply nodded. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Still surprised by the nicest interaction I've ever had with Alex, I went back to my computer. I was about to shut if off when I read an email in my inbox.

_Subject: You need to see this_

_Miss Hunter,_

_I've been following your work closely and think this information will be in the right hands with you._

_I trust you know what to do with it._

_Yours,_

_A._

I often got crazy conspiracy email. I always went through each one just to make sure there was not a hidden gem in there. I clicked on the attachment of the email, waiting for the usual links to blogposts of alien sightings and government conspiracy sites. But that's not what I found. It was contract papers. A lot of them. This was looking more promising. I hit print and collected the heap of papers from the printer. I decided to read over them at home. I shut off my computer, grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs to hail a cab.

In the cab ride I started looking through the documents. Nothing jumped out at me aside from the fact that they were government contracts. Whoever emailed these to me wanted me to see something, but what was it?

"15.75." The cab driver said as we arrived at the penthouse.

I closed the folder and shoved it in my grey Prada purse - a gift from Bruce although I protested.

As I left the cab I saw the paparazzi recognize me and make their way towards me. It had been a lot better ever since I gave my mini-press conference. Alfred had been right, once I gave them what they wanted they were a lot less interested. I really needed to learn the rules of this game and trust Bruce a little more when it came to the media circus. He knew this lifestyle way better than I did.

Alfred greeted me at the door.

"Good evening Miss Hunter."  
"Good evening." I said as I walked in and kicked off my heels first chance I got. I sat down at the long mahogany desk, pulling the folder from my purse again.

"Master Wayne will not be home in time for dinner I'm afraid." Alfred said as he handed me a glass of water.  
"I figured as much." I said absently. I was used to his crazy hours and he was used to mine.  
"I was about to prepare some mango salsa Mahi-Mahi?" Alfred asked as I opened the folder, eager to find whatever I was supposed to find.

"That sounds fantastic."

He nodded and walked away.

Maybe it was a crazy guy after all who emailed me this? Maybe there was nothing in these papers. But how could a regular crazy guy get access to government contracts? No, it had to be real.

My eyes were nervously scanning the papers for any clues. I bit my lips together, looking for any irregularities. There was nothing.

After half an hour, I pushed the pile of papers away from me, sighing in frustration. In that moment my eyes caught something.

All of the contracts were made with a company called AGENCY, a private security firm. And suddenly my alarm bells went off. I remembered an AGENCY pen in the DA's office. I remembered thinking what a weird name AGENCY is for a company.

So what were these contracts for? It was not necessarily unheard of that a government was hiring a private security firm. The DA seemed very eager to clean Gotham's street for good. Maybe they were hired as experts? Then I saw something else that peeked my interest. AGENCY had bought up new properties on the east side of town. I googled the locations and something seemed more than just off. The properties listed would never cost this much money.

I dialed Alex's number frantically.  
"To what do I owe the honor of a call from Mrs Wayne, the princess of Gotham?" He asked as he picked up.

"Still up for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure…everything ok?" He clearly had detected the nervous tone in my voice.  
"Yes, I'm great. Wanna meet at JC's in 10?"  
"JC's? Sure that's where you wanna go?"  
JC's was a dive bar and I suspected nobody would be able to overhear our conversation there.

"Yes, see you there in 10."

I sat down at the sticky bar counter, nervously checking if anyone had seen me walk in and noticed.

"What can I get for you doll?" The old, over weight bartender asked.

"Gin and tonic." I responded, trying to shake my nervous energy.

"You know where the party is at." Alex said sarcastically when he walked in, sitting next to me.  
"It's a great bar." I lied.

"Can I get a Budweiser?" He asked the bartender. "Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" He said, looking at me closely.  
The bartender gave us our drinks and I took a large sip of my gin and tonic.  
"Should I be worried?" Alex said, not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm not sure. I might be crazy." I took the folder out of my purse.  
"What is this?" Alex asked.

"Someone emailed this to me. He or she said that I would know what to do with it. That's all."

Alex started going through the papers.

"It's government contracts." I continued. "They are with a security firm called AGENCY. But here is where it gets weird. I put it all together and it's well over 3 million dollars worth of contracts."  
"It's a private security firm, that's not uncommon."

"Yeah, but check out what most of these contracts are for."

"Property on the east side."  
"Yes, and call me crazy but there is no way…"

"…that these buildings are worth 3 million." Alex finished my sentence.  
I nodded taking another sip of the gin and tonic.  
"So, if I was crazy that would lead me to believe that our district attorney is using this firm to launder money."

"Holy shit Cat."  
"Tell me I'm crazy and that's not at all what these papers are saying." I pleaded, taking another large sip.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. I wish I could."

"I was afraid you might say that."

"Wow. I'm still speechless. So you have no idea who gave these to you."

"No, none. Bruce has his own security data thingy and I was thinking I might run this person's email though there and see what pops up."

"If they know what they're doing, it's from an untraceable computer and IP network."

"I just… I can't believe this. It's funny because I interviewed the DA today and there is something about him that doesn't seem quite right."  
"You better be careful. This stuff used to get people killed in this town."

"I know."

"What's your plan of action?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to verify this somehow."

"Be careful! You're known to get yourself in trouble."

We left the bar and Alex hailed me a cab first.

As the cab was making its way towards the penthouse, I felt a sudden urge to check on these properties on the east side of town.

"Sorry, could you take me to the east side instead?" I asked the cab driver who simply nodded and turned in the opposite direction. We got on the highway and started darting into the darkness. I knew this was not exactly smart but once again I had a hunch that I had to follow.

I got out of the cab and the smell of urine immediately hit me. Nobody lived in this neighborhood. It used to be one of the major hot spots for organized crime but since Batman cleaned up the streets, it was quiet here. I saw the row of empty buildings AGENCY had purchased. Slowly I made my way to one of them. The windows were boarded up, rats were running around. The door was locked but there was a big gap between two of the boards in the window. I climbed through and turned on my phone as a flashlight.

What in the world was I doing? It was stupid but I couldn't stop.  
I slowly kept walking down the hallway, the only thing I was able to hear was my fast heartbeat drumming in my ears.

To my disappointment, there was nothing in here. I saw a door to a cellar. Going into a cellar by myself in an abandoned building seemed even more stupid but once I had a hunch, I was not able to stop. Something told me I would find something in here. I grabbed the door knob and slowly twisted it. Old, wooden stairs lead down to the cellar. This was like a horror movie and I started to question my sanity. Bruce would kill me if he found out.  
Slowly I walked downstairs. The room was filled with things, most of them construction related. Barrels, wall paper, wood. Maybe my hunch was wrong this time. As I slowly walked through the items my eyes suddenly caught something.

One of the barrels' label was slowly peeling off and there was another label underneath. I slowly peeled away the label that read _Concrete. _And then I almost dropped my phone. The real label read _Explosive - danger. _  
This wasn't a room filled with construction items. This was a large bomb. And just as I realized that and my flashlight slowly shined down the room to see barrel after barrel after barrel, I saw the kitchen timer at the end. It was less than two minutes. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, tears of fear in my eyes. As I reached the door, it was locked. I threw my weight against it but that didn't do anything. I couldn't die in here. Who had locked the door? What was going on? A million thoughts rushed through my brain and then I realized I had seen an screwdriver down there. I ran back down and quickly grabbed the screwdriver, running back up the stairs. My heart rate was through the roof. All I could think about was Bruce. My hands shaking, I unscrewed the screws around the doorknob. How long had it been? Is it two minutes yet? One screw fell out. It felt like it had been an eternity. Two screws. Why are there that many screws? Three screws. I can't die in here, I can't die in here. Four screws. I got the doorknob out and opened the door and was headed down the hallway when I heard the kitchen timer.

Click.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and follows! Means the world to me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. :))**_

* * *

He finally left the office close to midnight. He had lost track of time, trying to close the deal with another company. It was ironic how his alibi had become his real life. He grabbed his jacket as he walked out of the glass doors, dialing her number. She might be asleep already. It didn't ring. It went straight to voicemail.  
"Sorry I missed dinner again. I've been stuck with all the paper work. I will be home in ten. Love you." He hung up and instantly he had a weird feeling about it. Something wasn't right. He called Alfred.  
"Alfred, is she asleep already?"  
"No sir. She went out for drinks with a colleague."  
Then why wouldn't she answer her phone?  
"Which colleague?"  
"I believe she mentioned the name Alex."  
"Can you connect me to his phone?"  
"Certainly sir."

He jumped in his car as the phone was ringing. His heart was racing. Something felt off. Maybe he was being over-protective, but something did not feel good.  
As he was speeding through Gotham's night, the engine roaring, he was hoping for Alex to confirm she was with him, safe and sound. Something told him - that's not what he was about to hear.

"Hello?" Alex answered the call.  
"Mr Phillips, this is Bruce Wayne. Apologies for calling you so late at night, I have not been able to get a hold of Catherine and just wanted to make sure she is ok."  
Silence on the other line. He felt his blood freeze as his grip tightened around the steering wheel. Why wasn't he saying anything? If she was with him surely he would have immediately confirmed her safety.  
"Mr Phillips?" He asked again.  
The man on the other line cleared his throat. "I…" He took a deep breath. "God, I was worried about this."  
"About what?"  
"She met me at JCs for drinks and…and she got this email… It's exposing…someone high up that's all I want to say over the phone. I told her to be careful."  
"When did she leave the bar?" The adrenaline was pumping in his veins - he couldn't lose her.  
"Only like half an hour ago."  
"Where was she going?"  
"She said back home."  
"Do you have the email?" "No, she does."  
"Thank you for your help Mr Phillips." He said as he hung up and quickly dialed Alfred's number again.

"Track her phone." He said as soon as the old butler picked up the call.  
"One moment."  
As he was waiting for the information, which felt like forever, he wasn't even sure where he was driving. Aimlessly headed towards darkness, his heart beat and the roaring engine as the soundtrack to this nightmare.  
"I found her. She's at 799 Welton St." Alfred finally said.  
With squealing tires, he took a sharp right turn, headed her way. The east side of town. Why would she go there? On her own? Was she kidnapped? He wished he had time to change into the Batman but he did not want to waste a second. First he needed to assess the situation. Did she find out information and someone knew about it? The drive seemed to take a lifetime, despite the fact that he was going 110 mph, the lights of the city flashing by his windows like lighting.

He finally pulled up to the location and what he saw send chills down his spine. Flames spewing out of a building that was nothing but rubble. That's when he heard the police scanner in his car.  
"All units dispatch to 799 Welton Street. We have a reported explosion of a building. I repeat, all units dispatch to 799 Welton Street."  
He jumped out of the car as fast as he could, running towards the building. He felt his blood freeze in his body. Where would he even start looking for her? Under heavy breaths, he ran his hands through his hair, trying to pull it together. Focus!  
That's when he suddenly saw her. She was laying on the street, covered in dust and pinched underneath a door. "Cat!" He screamed as he ran towards her, but she was unconscious. He pushed the door away, pulling her into his arms. "Catherine!" He said, feeling his voice tremble.  
Her lifeless body in his arms…it reminded him of the time he was poisoned by the Joker, thinking she had died. He needed to focus!  
He pressed his finger against her neck. Relief flooded his system when he felt her heartbeat drumming against his finger.  
Think like Batman - don't think like Bruce. He took a quick glance at her body, she didn't have any major injuries he could see. The biggest worry would be head and neck injuries or internal bleedings. Holding her neck steady, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the car. Over his bluetooth he called Alfred. "Alfred I've got her. She's unconscious. I'm bringing her to Gotham General as fast as I can."  
"I make sure they're ready sir."  
He couldn't lose her. He couldn't possibly lose her.

* * *

I woke up to voices in the distance. It was Bruce's voice. I wasn't able to hear what he was saying. I opened my eyes. Slowly they were adjusting to my surroundings. It was like I was in a cloud.  
"I'm bringing her to Gotham General." He said as he was carrying me in his arms. My ears were ringing, my throat burning, and my mouth felt dry.  
_What had happened? Where was I?_ My head was pounding as Bruce walked steadily with me towards his car, his hand locked around my neck.

As I was resting my head against his chest, closing my burning eyes, it all came back to me at once. The email! The documents! The basement full of explosives! "Where is my bag?" I yelped in panic.  
Bruce stopped immediately, his pain-ridden eyes focusing on me.  
"It's going to be ok. I'm getting you to the hospital. You will be fine. Just stay with me."  
"No I'm serious! Where is my bag."  
"Don't worry about the bag now, I'll get you a new one." "It's the documents! Nobody can know I was here!"  
His eyes narrowed, his features hardened.  
"What did the documents say?" He said as he slowly placed me in the car.  
"The DA is using this to launder money… It's all in the documents." I said, closing my eyes to reduce the ringing headache.  
"You stay still. Don't move your head! I'll be right back."

As he ran off, I couldn't believe I had survived this. _I had been an idiot! Who does this?_  
I tried not to fall asleep, waiting for Bruce to return. He returned, the bag in his hand. He placed the bag on the passenger seat, as I was laying on the back seat.  
"Stay awake." He ordered. "Tell me what happened."  
As I begun to tell the story, he started the engine and we were driving down the street. Suddenly I heard sirens.  
"Oh my God, the police can't see that I was here."  
"Don't worry, they're pre-occupied." Car after car passed us, the loud sirens and bright lights not making my headache ease in the slightest.  
"Keep talking to me." Bruce reminded me in a stern voice, visibly worried about me as he was speeding through Gotham. "Oh yes… so then I talked to Alex about it because I wanted to confirm that I wasn't crazy…"  
I kept watching him, his lips pressed together in a hard line, his hands gripping onto the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, his eyes staring straight ahead, like angry darts.  
"Cat?" He asked suddenly, his eyes nervously glancing at me while also focused on the road.  
"What?"  
"Don't stop talking to me."  
"Oh I had?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh… Sorry. So then, I was in the room, realizing it's all explosives…"  
That's when I saw the 'Emergency' sign go by the windows. "I can't go to the hospital!" I protested. "They will know I am here."  
"They won't. You will be fine. Trust me." He responded, pulling up right at the entrance to the emergency room.  
In that moment I felt my vision go blurry, going out of consciousness again.

* * *

Three hours. That's how long she had been unconscious for. "Mr Wayne," the doctor had said right after the test results had come in. "She is going to be fine. There's nothing I can see on the MRI that would worry me. She has a pretty good concussion though."  
He breathed a sigh of relief._ A concussion. That's all._ It was a miracle. The door had saved her. When the barrels exploded, the the power of the explosion pushed the door out and with it her. She had been so lucky. She could have easily died.

That had been three hours ago. Now he was staring at sleeping. Her cuts bandaged. Her bruises showing on her soft skin.  
The anger in him was boiling. Whoever did this to her, he wanted to kill them.  
Alfred had done some digging in the meantime.  
"Anything?" He asked when he picked up his phone.  
"There is good news and bad news, sir."  
He sighed. "Alright. What's the good news? I could use some right about now."  
"They were not trying to kill Miss Hunter. The bomb was scheduled to go off, it was not manually operated." That was indeed good news - he thought as he continued to look at her beautiful face. At least these people were not after her.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I went though security footage in the area. Two men brought in the barrels last week."  
"Ok. What's the bad news then?"  
"They weren't trying to kill Miss Hunter, but they were trying to destroy evidence."  
"Evidence? Of what?"  
"That's what I need to figure out. But if you turn to the news, you will see they're calling this a gas explosion."  
He gazed over to the TV in the hospital room. It was muted but he saw the headlines. Gas Explosion Destroys Building "They wanted to make it look like an accident." He said.  
"Precisely sir."  
"Anything on the DA?"  
"No, sir. I haven't been able to find anything so far."  
"Keep looking."  
"Yes sir."  
He hung up, putting the phone in his pocket, not taking his eyes off her. Why was he never able to protect her? Far too often had she escaped death by a hair.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, my head pounding. I was in a hospital bed. Bruce was sitting next to me, his sleeves rolled up, his head bowed, his hands on his neck. He took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair while sitting up straight. That's when we locked eyes and for a second he just stared at me in surprise. "You're awake." He said with a big smile. "How are you feeling?" He took my hand into his, his eyes were blood shot.  
"I…I have a headache but I'm fine. What happened?"  
"You have a concussion so that explains the headache." He continued to smile at me, his face radiating relief. He leaned in to kiss me softly. "I was so worried." He whispered, his eyes piercing through mine, his hand softly stroking my hair as he was sitting on the bed next to me.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't really…" I said biting my lips nervously.  
He sighed. "Don't ever do this to me again.  
I nodded.  
"I'm serious. I can't…" He took a sharp inhale. "I can't lose you. You understand?" He said, his face close to mine.  
I nodded again. I knew how close I had come to death this time. I certainly did not want to get myself in a similar situation like this.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I tracked your phone."  
"Smart."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Before you went out there. Why didn't you call me and tell me about this whole mess?"  
"I…I don't know I just wanted to confirm that I wasn't crazy. You were at work so I figured I ask Alex. Stop being so strict."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just…" He sat up straight, still sitting on the bed. His eyes looked haunted again. "When I saw you in that pile of rubble, motionless…" He shook his head, closing his eyes. "It scared me senseless."  
If tables were turned, I would have felt awful too. Biting my lips again, I nodded, looking sheepishly away. "I don't know why I do these things. I seem to not able to stop once I have a hunch."  
"Please just try to me be more careful."  
"I'll try."  
He smiled softly.  
"Wait." I said as I suddenly realized something.  
"What?"  
"They had security cameras in the area right?"  
"I'm sure. Why?" "That means I'm on it! They can see I was there. They can figure it out." My voice rang in panic.  
"I can see if we can look into. Don't worry about that now."  
"You don't understand! If they see me I'm dead. I have to talk to Gordon or someone…" I was trying to get up when he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at me closely.  
He sighed. "I've already taken care of it."  
I looked at him puzzled. "I deleted the footage from the security camera. All they can see is a loop of the the old footage. They will never know."  
"How did you delete the footage?" I was completely surprised.  
"I have access to some databases…" He said sheepishly.  
"Databases?" I looked at him, trying to understand what was happening. "Like what kind of databases?"  
"FBI, CIA, Interpol to name a few and also all security cameras across Gotham."  
"Wait…what? How? What do you mean?"  
He sighed again. "It's part of Wayne Enterprises, well not officially, but we have a security division. I use it from time to time."  
"So that's what people mean when they say even your security has security?"  
He smiled softly at me. "I guess so. This is not public record."  
"Why haven't you told me?"  
"There was never a need to tell you."  
"A need? I feel that would be something to bring up to your future wife…"  
"I don't share everything about business and neither are you." He said sternly.  
I looked at him carefully. He was unfortunately right, I hadn't told him about the emails because it was work-related. "Fine." I said. "So can I take a look at them?"  
"The security cameras?"  
"All of it. The databases…and whatever else you have access to."  
"As a board member of Wayne Enterprises I would have to say no, but since I never play by the rules…yes you can. I've already found out quite a bit."  
"Like what?"  
"I'll tell you when we get back home."  
"So, do you have a security company on the side?" I grinned.  
"Sort of." He grinned back. "Can we go home?" I asked.  
"Absolutely. Let me just clear it with the doctors." He said, kissing me again before leaving the room.  
I really needed to start being more careful.

* * *

She had fallen back asleep when he had brought her home. He raced to the old shipping container that was his makeshift bat cave until Wayne Manor was finally re-done.  
He took off his shirt as the pressed the button, the batsuit slowly appearing from the ground. He was ready to go out and cause hell for whoever was behind this. He was ready to break his one rule - kill whoever dared to hurt her.  
"Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice echoed through the room. He didn't respond and started putting the batsuit on. "May I ask what it is you're doing?"  
"It's pretty self explanatory don't you think Alfred?"  
"You told me you had retired, sir."  
"Yeah change of plans." He snapped back at the old butler, not stopping his transformation into Batman.  
"Sir, if I may, you're not doing her a favor by doing this."  
His eyes snapped at the old butler.  
"You told me that you wanted to be more than a vigilante. If you're going out there simply because someone you love has been attacked, than you're nothing more than a vigilante."  
"But it's Catherine, Alfred."  
"We both care for Miss Catherine, sir. But Batman has to be more than that. You have to let the police do their job."  
He knew Alfred was right. Already wearing part of the armor, he sighed, holding onto the steel of the encasing of the suit as he bowed his head in defeat. "I feel helpless Alfred."  
"That's what love is all about sir." He looked up at the old butler. "It makes you vulnerable, more human." Alfred said.  
"And that's a good thing?"  
Alfred chuckled. "Yes, a very good thing."  
"So what? I'm just sitting and waiting for the police to maybe do their job?"  
"That's not what I said. Use your knowledge and your resources and hers for that matter. You don't need to use your body."

* * *

It took me a second to realize where I was when I woke up again. The pillows were a lot more comfy, the sheets silky. Then I remembered leaving the hospital, getting back to the penthouse. I must have fallen back asleep once I got back home.  
Slowly I sat up, my head still pounding. I felt light headed. It was dark outside, the lights of the skyline shining through the curtains. I checked the clock on the nightstand - 10:36 p.m. I had slept for 12 hours.  
Wearing one of his t-shirts, I slowly made it out of the bedroom, feeling weak. I walked by one of the mirrors, noticing the bruises and cuts all over my body. _What did I get myself into?_  
I slowly made my way to the living room. I stood at the large window, looking down on the streets, fanning out like a spiderweb. _What were these people hiding? What was the DA doing? How involved was he?_

"Miss Hunter, you're awake." Alfred's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around smiling at the old butler.  
His eyes looked at me concerned. "Can I get you anything? Maybe a nice chicken noodle soup?"  
"A glass of water would be great."  
"Quite certainly, miss."  
"Alfred?" I asked and he turned around half step. "Where's Bruce?"  
"Master Wayne has spent every second researching who could have been behind this."  
"Ok, so where is he then?"  
"You were asking about his security firm the other day."  
"Yeah?"  
"He has had that ever since his parents died."  
I've heard about many rich people, having their own private security agency. Intelligence was power these days. It shouldn't surprise me but for some reason it still took me aback.  
"Ok..." I slowly processed the details of this. "I'm still confused where he is."  
The butler grinned at me. "Would you like to find out?"  
I nodded.  
"You better get dressed then."  
Alfred was waiting by the Royce of me, holding the door open.  
We darted off into the darkness and I was confused about what I was about to see.

I could see the Wayne Enterprises sign through the thick rain drops on the car windows. Alfred did not say anything and we pulled up in the parking garage. He opened the door for me. "Right this way, miss." He said as he lead me toward an elevator.  
He used his fingerprint to open the door.  
"Not your average elevator I take it." I said as I stepped in.  
He smiled at me as the doors closed. There were no buttons to push, the light blue light illuminating the fancy interior.  
"Is this his private elevator?" I asked Alfred.  
"Something like that." He smiled back at me.  
The doors opened and we were in an empty hall.  
"What exactly is this place?" I asked as I stepped out.  
"Wayne Enterprises has a security division." Bruce said as he stepped into view, his hands loosely in his pockets.  
"That's how you have access to the databases?"  
He nodded. "It's what I told you about in the hospital."  
"Yeah, I just pictured it a little differently." I said as I looked at the screens, displaying different security cameras, thumbprints and mug shots.  
"I can't have these databases open at my office. I needed a separate, safe location." He said.  
"And even with all this, you weren't able to find out who Batman is?"  
His eyes shot up to Alfred and then back to me. "No. He's good at hiding his tracks. Not even the FBI and CIA have a clue."  
"And you know that how?"  
"I was able to log into their cases on him. Unfortunately they've got nothing."  
"How have we gone dating this long without me knowing anything about this?"  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you about it sooner. I was going to, but look what I found out." He said, sitting down, typing on the keyboard.

Suddenly footage from a security camera appeared. I knew he did this to create a diversion, so I would stop asking him why he hadn't told me about all of this sooner. But as I looked at the footage, my curiosity got the better of me.  
The footage showed guys delivering barrels.  
"So what they are delivering the barrels." I shrugged.  
"Yes, but always at night." He looked at me in excitement. "You don't do that unless you don't want anyone to see what it is you're delivering."  
"So what did they deliver?"  
"Well, we know what the barrels were and what their purpose was. I just don't know what they were trying to hide. But here comes the interesting part." He said pulling me gently towards him, onto his lap, his hand around my waist, the other pointing at the screen.  
"There." He said.  
"What am I looking at?" I tried to focus on the blurry dot he was pointing at.  
Bruce hit a key on the keyboard twice and it zoomed in and focused on the blurry little dot.  
"It's a mouse." He said.  
"That's fascinating. Maybe you should call pest control." I said sarcastically.  
He laughed. "Look carefully." He hit a key and the image zoomed in. "Keep watching the mouse."  
I looked carefully at the pixelated mouse and he hit the play button again. The mouse started running out of frame and then the image jumped back and the mouse was starting to run again.  
"Ok, so why are you looping the footage?" I asked.  
"I'm not." He said looking at me carefully.  
Shocked I looked at him, now understanding what I was looking at. "Someone else looped the footage." I said.  
"Correct, to do the same thing I was doing with your footage. Make it disappear. Whatever it was they didn't want us to see, they cut out the actual footage and instead just put this image on a loop. Which would have been fine…"  
"…if it hadn't been for the mouse." I finished his sentence.  
"Precisely."  
"I wonder if they cut out whoever closed the door behind me." I said staring at the footage and then I felt Bruce's hand on my waist tighten.  
"What did you just say?" He asked me.  
I kept looking at the mouse running and responded absent minded. "You know, the person who looked me in the basement. I wonder if they cut that person out of the security camera."  
"Hold on. There was someone there with you?"  
I looked at him confused. "I didn't tell you?"  
"No." He shook his head vehemently.  
"Oh. I thought I did. I was in the basement and then I realized that it was all explosives so I ran back upstairs but the door was locked. I don't know if someone locked it or if it just locked itself."  
Bruce stared at me, his eyes were like daggers.  
"Sorry…" I said apologetically. "I thought I told you all of this."  
He took a deep breath. "That means they might know you were there." His jawline hard, his lips pressed into a tight line.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"This is not a game, Cat. These people will kill anyone who gets in their way."  
"I know. I will be more careful."  
He sighed.

"So…" I continued, "we have nothing on who could be behind this though?"  
"No, I've got something." He said, typing on his keyboard again and another image from the security footage showed up.  
"What am I looking at now?"  
"The barrels." He said. "When they were delivered, one of the guys bringing in the shipment had a tattoo that I recognized."  
He zoomed in on it. It was an upside-down triangle with a teardrop in it.  
"You recognized his tattoo?"  
"I've seen it before. At the Christmas Gala."  
Suddenly, images of us at the gala in that restroom appeared in my memory. I tried to focus on the task at hand again.  
"What? Who the hell is he?"  
"I'm not sure. But I know that the tattoo belongs to the Russian mob."  
"Please fill me in."  
He smiled at my impatience. "At the gala, I talked to a guy named Medved, he was the reason I was there in the first place. I suspected he was dirty so I tried to get a closer look at his books. He was very smart, books looked clean. I knew there was something off though. Never was able to proof it. He had several guys with him, his security team. They all had that tattoo. Either on their temple, their wrist or their neck."  
"So, the Russians are working with the DA somehow?"  
"I have no idea. That's all I know so far."

* * *

Alfred drove back in the Royce. Bruce and I walked to his car in the garage. He pressed the button on his key and the lights of a black Mercedes S63 went on.  
"Where is the Lamborghini?" I asked confused.  
"Oh it's at Manor."  
"Whose car is this?" I asked, looking at the shiny car with black rims.  
He laughed. "It's mine."  
"How have I never seen this?"  
"Most of my cars are still at Manor."  
"Most? How many cars do you have?"  
He chuckled as he opened the door for me. "Eleven."  
"Eleven?!" I shrieked as he closed the door.  
He walked around the car with a grin on his face and I was still completely surprised. "What other cars do you have?" I asked when he got in.  
"You interested in cars?" He asked his eyebrows raised, a grin on his lips. "No, but I'm interested in you. I feel like I should know what cars my fiancé has."  
"I can tell you all the boring car names…" he said as he revved the engine, "…or I could show you?"  
"I'm never good with car names…nor with boring."  
"I thought you might say that Miss Hunter." He grinned at me as we were darting off into the night.

I hadn't been to Wayne Manor in a long time. As we walked into the front door, I was surprised to see the progress from last time I was here.  
"It's almost ready." I noticed as we walked through the entrance hallway that looked more like a museum.  
"Yes, we can move in next week." He said, taking my hand and walking with me through the rooms. It looked more modern than it had before. "By the way, once we settle in, if you don't like something just say the word we can redecorate this, no problem." He said.  
I nodded but saw little I could improve. Everything looked tastefully assembled. It still felt overwhelming that this would become my new home.

"There we are." He said as he opened the door to the garage.  
He turned on the lights and I was even more overwhelmed now. A line of luxurious cars, one more impressive looking than the other, highlighted by a dark line of blue lights around them.  
"Are you collecting cars or something?" I asked trying to take it all in.  
"Yeah I guess so." He shrugged.  
"You guess so?"  
"Alfred told me it would be a good idea. That's something a billionaire playboy would do."  
"What is this?" I asked, pointing at a silver Mercedes that looked nothing like a regular car.  
"The Mercedes Benz Gran Turismo. It's actually still in its test phase. I bought the rights to it."  
"I'm not even sure I understood that just then. All right, give me a tour."  
He grinned at me. "All right. This is the Maybach Exelero, boasting 700 horsepower."  
"Looks like a gangster car from the 1930s." I said as I looked at the shiny black car.  
"Exactly. That's what I liked about it."  
"How much was it?"  
"I don't really remember. I think around eight."  
"Eight what?"  
"Million."  
I stared at him. "Eight million dollars?"  
"It's ranked the most-expensive car in the world."  
I shook my head in shock. "I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get used to that."  
He chuckled. "This is a Ferrari LaFerrari" He said gesturing to the glistening black car as we walked down the line of cars. "Aston Martin One-77, Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, a 1966 Jaguar XJ13, Tesla S-Series, and a BMW i8, custom of course."  
He said as he came to a halt in front of the futuristic looking car.  
"That's eight." I noted.  
"The Lamborghini Aventador you already know is over there, we came in the Mercedes S63 and then Alfred has the Royce."  
"Of course, how could I forget."  
He smiled at me, clearly enjoying this.  
"So," I said slowly walking down the line of cars. "Which one is mine Mr Wayne?" I smirked at him.  
He laughed. "Whichever one you would like."  
"Where are the keys?" I asked teasingly.  
"They're on the front seat of every car."  
"So…" I asked as I kept walking, my hand gliding across the pristine hood of the BMW, "I can just pick any?"  
He nodded. "What's mine is yours."  
"All right," I said as I opened the door to the Mercedes Gran Tursimo, which looked like it didn't even have tires.  
I sat down on the soft leather, the new car smell surrounding me. A giant screen replaced the regular stereo. He sat next to me, a boyish grin on his face.  
"Have you ever driven it?" I asked, looking around in the immaculate car, although I felt like I was sitting in a spaceship.  
"Twice, I think." "  
Where do you even drive to in a multi-million dollar car?"  
"There's always an event where you want to show off your wealth. At least that's what people tell me."  
"So this is all part of the fake Bruce Wayne?"  
"Yeah I mean don't get me wrong, cars are cool but I couldn't really care less if I was driving a regular car."  
"How do I hook up my music?"  
"Simple." He said, pressing his thumb against the screen and a bluetooth menu appeared.  
"Do you have anything that isn't fingerprint activated?" I asked.  
He laughed and then selected my phone on the screen. "There. What would you like to listen to?"  
"Oh you'll see." I said turning on "You&amp;Me" by Flume. The deep bass immediately filling the car.  
I pushed a button and the engine started. I put the seat belt around me and then I saw the garage door opening. "How did that just open?"  
"It reacts to engine exhaust." "What?"  
He shrugged innocently.  
"Any last words?" I asked him, my hands gripping on the steering wheel, a big grin on my face. He laughed holding on to the door. "Go for it."  
As we cleared the gravel road and were on real pavement, I pressed down the gas pedal. The sound of the engine was impressive and even more so was the exhilaration. "Oh my God, we're flying." I said in excitement. He nodded but looked a little nervous, holding on to the door as we were coming around sharp corners. "Am I making you nervous?" I asked, smiling at him.  
"No, no." He lied.

"And this is it." he said as we arrived on what he called his favorite spot in Gotham. As we pulled up on the hill surrounded by old trees, the lights of Gotham stretching underneath us, I could see why.  
"Wow, this is amazing." I said, overlooking the entire city.  
We got out and he came over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, tightly pulling me into his embrace, his face next to mine.  
"I used to come here as a kid all the time." He said quietly. "It was my way of getting away from it all. From here, Gotham seems small, all the bad guys far away."  
I ran my hands over his arms. It pained me every time to think how he must have felt, the small boy Bruce Wayne, when he lost his parents.  
He kissed me gently on my neck. "Please don't ever do this again to me."  
"Hey, my driving isn't that bad."  
"I'm talking about you almost getting killed."  
"Oh…that."  
"That bitter taste of adrenaline and panic…it's the same even all these years later. When I thought for a second I lost you, it brought the feeling back I had when I lost my parents. It's this eerie cold that races through your body, freezing your blood."  
I hadn't really thought about how this must have made him feel. I bit my lips together nervously as he was holding me closely.  
"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
His warm breath hitting my neck. "Promise me you will be more careful."  
"I promise."

We got back to Wayne Manor and I drove back into the garage. "Not bad." I said as I shut off the engine.  
He laughed. "Yeah, it's an o.k. car."  
We got out I looked at the lineup of cars again, still not believing that this was my fiance's car collection in my future house.  
"So…" I said as I sat on the still warm hood of the car, "…the night is still young."  
He smiled at me and walked up to me, his hands still in his pockets. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, not seeing where I was going with this.  
I wrapped one leg around him and brought him close to me. "I don't know," I said running my hands over his crisp shirt. "what do guys like you do in a situation like this?"  
His eyes focused in on me, a smile on his lips as he finally saw where I was going with this. He pulled me toward him, his lips hit mine and I felt like I was melting in his arms. Out tongues met and he slowly lowered me on the hood. When his hand was on my thigh, he stopped and quickly got up, as if he just remembered something.  
"We probably shouldn't." He said.  
I looked at him confused then looking at the hood. "Oh, you think it could scratch the car?"  
He laughed. "That's the last thing I'm worried about."  
"What is it then?"  
"Hon, I pulled you out of rubble just 24 hours ago. You're lucky to be alive, you have a serious concussion... I think you should get plenty of rest."  
"But sex is the best medicine."  
"Laughter is." He corrected me with a smirk.  
"They obviously don't know what they're talking about." I said getting off the car and leaning softly against him, his eyes fixed on me.  
He looked serious, not following my jokes. His eyes were burning through mine, his jawline hard.  
The way he looked at me almost made me nervous. I bit my lips, looking to the ground. He pulled my chin up, bringing my eyes to meet his again. He didn't say anything at first, just staring at me, his eyes looking concerned. I felt my heart beating in my chest. The way he looked at me made me weak in my knees, just like at the moment when I first met him. I felt spellbound. I was waiting for him to do something but he just looked at me.  
Then he leaned in, softly kissing my upper lip. It was almost scary how much I loved him, how my feelings for him were burning through my entire body. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me toward him, pressing my body tightly against him, his hand on my neck, guiding me toward his lips. I don't know how he did it, it felt like I had never kissed him before. I was feeling nervous and excited as if this was our very first kiss.  
He intensified the kiss, separating my lips gently with his tongue until it met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his midsection, carrying me to the hood of the car without breaking the kiss.  
He gently lowered me on the hood again, looking at me breathlessly for a few seconds.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
I nodded in anticipation.  
He kissed me again, his hand wandering under my skirt. I felt my breath hiking up in response. He broke the kiss, studying my expression closely, looking directly into my eyes. As his movements continued, his face inches from mine, I arched my back as I felt my body collapse. He trailed my neck with kisses, slowly opening the buttons of my blouse. His hands softly brushing against my breasts.  
The sound of his belt buckle opening made my heart beat immediately increase. That's when he leaned over me again, gently entering me. He was more careful than normal, his movements softer and more calculated than usual. He kissed me again, our tongues meeting as he continued in the same rhythm. when he broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes, both of our breaths were irregular.  
For some reason this felt more intimate than any other sexual experience I've ever had. His movements were pulsating through my body. I arched my back once again, leaning my head back, moaning his name as if I was pleading with him - pleading for the suspension to end. I felt his heavy breath on my neck as he pushed deeper. My hands on his back, feeling the heat and sweat radiate from his skin through the crisp fabric of his shirt. One of his hands went under my lower back, arching it even more toward him. His head next to mine, his breath heavier by the second, I finally went over the edge, shattering around him.  
When I did, his arms around me tightened, pulling me closer into his embrace and then he followed me, his body jolting on top of me.  
For a few seconds we just stared at each other breathlessly, as if we were both amazed how that just felt.  
"I'm so incredibly in love with you." He said quietly, staring at me relentlessly.  
I wasn't sure why his professions of his love for me still surprised me so utterly but they did. I just looked at him, unable to come up with a worthy response. I was never good at emotional professions.  
"You feel ok?" He asked me.  
"I feel amazing." I responded.  
He smiled at me before slowly lifting himself off me. I took his hand he was holding toward to help me up.

As we were both fully dressed again, he swooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the garage.  
Surprised I held onto him, studying his expression.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"The master bedroom." He responded, carrying me up the stairs with ease.  
"You do realize I can walk."  
"All too aware of that Ms Hunter." He smirked.  
He opened the door to the bedroom.  
"Holy shit." I said in awe of the room. It was the size of my apartment. He placed me on the bed laying next to me. His hands under his head, he looked like a little kid for a second as he smiled at me.  
"So what do you think?" He asked.  
"I love it!" I said as I looked around. "How couldn't you?"  
"Did you see your walk-in closet?"  
"What?" I said, sitting up straight immediately.  
"You didn't think I not include a walk-in closet for you, did you?"  
I got up in giddy excitement. He sat up, a big grin on his face as he pointed to one of the doors.  
I opened it and put my hands over my mouth as I walked in awe through the massive room.  
"Oh my God!" I said. "This is..."  
It was larger than any walk-in closet I had ever seen.  
"We can change anything you don't like." He said.  
"Are you kidding me? This is amazing." I said as I went back to the bed.  
"So, why are we not moving now? It seems ready."  
"I guess we can. They're still working on some electrical work on the west wing..."  
"The west wing? Are you the president?"  
He laughed. "This is a very large house..."  
"...mansion..."  
"Fair enough, mansion. I thought we wait until it's a hundred percent finished but you won't even notice anyone is working there."

* * *

Three days had passed and I had come back to work, telling Peter I had a cold. Alex was the only one who knew what really happened and he wasn't too happy about it.  
"Don't pull that shit with me again." He said as he leaned on my desk.  
I looked at him. "Sorry."  
"Seriously! When Wayne called me..."  
"He called you?"  
"Of course he did. He was worried senseless and so was I when he called. I was like 'this is it, this is when Cat actually dies and it's my fucking fault'. If I have to tell your fiance that you died, I'm going to haunt you in your afterlife, you hear me."  
"Yes, sorry Alex. I got carried away."  
"You don't fucking say. So what? Are you dropping it or are you going to look into it?"  
I was about to respond when he interrupted me.  
"Stupid question. Of course you're not going to drop it. So what have you found out?"

I spent the week researching the emails on the side. I didn't want Peter to know what I was doing until I had a concrete story. After hours Alex and I were looking into the DA and Bruce and I were looking into Medved. What was their connection? They had been good at hiding their tracks and it seemed almost impossible to find something.

I had finally canceled the lease on my apartment and Bruce hired a company to pack everything up and sent it to Manor.  
"It's weird." I said as I unpacked my boxes at Manor and I had insisted that I at least unpack them myself.  
"What is?" He asked, helping me.  
"That I'm living in a mansion. That I'm living in Wayne Manor... It's weird."  
He chuckled. "It's your home now."  
"Yeah, that's weird. It was always like a castle that you looked at from afar."  
"And it's still barely worthy of you." He said, smiling at me.  
"Stop it." I said embarrassed, focusing on the vase I unwrapped. "I don't even know why I brought my stuff here. Who needs an IKEA vase when you have vases worth a small car in here?"  
He shrugged. "I like it. It adds character."  
I laughed. "Character. Yeah, that it does." I chuckled as I placed one of my favorite vases in the cupboard, which looked just silly next to expensive designer vases.  
"So, my parents are going to be in town next week." I said.  
"Wonderful. The guest rooms are ready."  
"Oh they can stay in a hotel."  
"What are you talking about? We certainly have more than enough room in here."

* * *

A week had come and gone. We had gone to the Metropolitan Gala and I had worn an incredible Givenchy gown in deep purple. The press had gone insane as we had stepped onto the red carpet, our first official appearance as an engaged couple. Bruce mastered them masterfully.  
"I couldn't be happier." He told one of the entertainment reporters. "You know, I've dated many women in my life as I'm sure you're all too aware of. But there's never been anyone like her. I can't wait for her to be my wife."  
They wanted to know about the ring, the date - which we hadn't set exactly yet, just sometime next summer - and when we were going to start trying for kids.  
Bruce answered most of the questions, gliding through them as slick as a politician

Ever since we got back from the island, he seemed more relaxed, as if a dark cloud over him had disappeared.  
We stayed up late, talking, laughing. It felt like we were falling in love all over again.  
We took a stroll in the park, walking hand in hand along the lake. Suddenly I heard a tiny voice behind us ask: "Excuse me, could I get a picture with you?"  
We turned around and saw an adorable five-year old girl with long, brown curls, standing next to her mom, holding an iPhone in her tiny hands.  
"Of course." Bruce responded kneeling next to her.  
The girl looked up to her mom who cleared her throat. "Um...I think she wants to get a picture with Miss Hunter, she is a huge fan."  
Bruce laughed. "How presumptuous of me. Good choice," he said to the little girl. "I'd much rather take a picture with her too." He said smiling at the girl and she giggled.  
I was surprised she wanted a picture with me.  
"What's your name?" I asked kneeling next to her.  
"Annabel."  
"That's a very pretty name." I responded as she smiled at me.  
"She watches the news every night." Her mom said. "She won't go to bed before she sees you on the TV."  
Bruce took our picture and they went on their way.

"So," he said, putting his arm around me, "how many?"  
"How many what?" I asked.  
"How many kids?"  
I looked at him blankly. "Um...uh..."  
He laughed. "Am I making you nervous?"  
"No, no... I...I just..."  
He laughed again. "Look at that. The fearless reporter Catherine Hunter, scared senseless by a conversation about kids."  
For some reason I hadn't even thought about kids yet. I suppose it was the logical next step.  
"I just hadn't really thought about it. So...um...how many were you thinking?"  
"Two? Maybe three."  
I nodded, letting it slowly sink in.  
He chuckled. "I had no idea this would make you so uncomfortable. It's quite fascinating to watch."  
"No I'm not uncomfortable." I lied. "I want kids, too. Just not any time soon."  
He smiled at me, placing a kiss on my forehead. "We have all time in the world."

Shortly after we got back, my parents arrived. This was going to be awkward. My parents were hippies, the polar-opposite of Bruce's lifestyle. While my mom was very excited to meet him, my dad had more reservations.  
"You're dating Bruce Wayne?" He had asked when I first told them. "THE Bruce Wayne? The guy who is seen with a different woman on his arm, sometimes multiple, every week. That guy?"  
"Yeah, that's not really who he is though dad."  
"I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

So here they were. Alfred opened the door for them and walked them into the living room, which was already strange. My parents, greeted by my butler...  
"Mrs and Mr Hunter, such a pleasure to meet you." Bruce said shaking their hands. Them meeting was like two worlds were colliding and in a way, it perfectly symbolized my life right now. On the one hand I was the kid of hippie parents, struggling to pay my bills every month like most people in Gotham. On the other hand I was the future Mrs Wayne, who had a butler, a mansion, a car collection and was practically royalty.  
"Nice to meet you as well." They said before walking to me, hugging me.  
"Let me show you guys were you're staying." I said as I walked with them.  
"I'm just going to grab our luggage." My dad said.  
"Alfred already brought that to your room, sir." Bruce said.  
My dad looked at him skeptically. "Please call me Jack." He said.  
"Ok, follow me guys." I said.  
We walked into the massive guest room. "Oh wow." My mom said. "This is...quite something."  
My dad walked through the room quietly, his expression serious.  
I sighed. "Ok, dad. I know you wanna say it so go ahead."  
"Oh nothing. I'm happy when you're happy." He mumbled.  
"But..?" I asked.  
"It's all a bit much don't you think?"  
"Of course I do but his is his parent's home. I think it would be weird for him to give it up and live somewhere else."  
"And the butler?"  
"Alfred is his family."  
"His butler is his family."  
I sighed in frustration.  
"I think he seems very nice." My mom interrupted, usually trying to get us to stop arguing. I was very much like my dad and sometimes we clashed because we were too alike.

We were about to have dinner and I just walked down the hallway when I saw my dad engaged in what looked like a serious conversation with Bruce. Oh boy.  
"What was that all about?" I asked Bruce when we were alone for a second.  
"Nothing."  
"It didn't look like nothing."  
He smiled at me. "He just wanted to know what my intentions with you are."  
"What? MY dad asked that?" That didn't sound like him at all.  
He smiled. "He just told me he doesn't trust me and that it is hard to believe that I would just stop being a playboy from one moment to the next."  
"He said he doesn't trust you? I'm so sorry."  
He laughed, not nearly as concerned about this as I was. "Don't. He is your father and has every right to be worried. If I saw me, I would react the same way. I spent years putting on the facade of being an arrogant asshole so I would be worried if your dad didn't pull me aside."  
"Did you tell him that's not who you really are?" I asked nervously.  
He smiled, tugging my hair behind my ear. "Yes, and I assured him that I would never do anything to hurt you."  
I nodded.  
"Relax honey." He said. "It's going to be fine."  
I nodded again, still not convinced.

Dinner was served and it started out with some light-hearted conversation until my mom suddenly asked: "So, when can we expect grand-kids?"  
"Mom!" I yelped in horror.  
Bruce smiled relaxed, taking my hand. "We are talking about it but I don't want to rush her into anything."  
"But you want children?" She asked further, much to my dismay.  
"Absolutely." He responded.  
"Would you raise it or would your butler?" My dad asked.  
I was about to say something, clearly ready to explode. But Bruce smoothly answered the question.  
"I realize my situation is a bit unusual to say the least. But that doesn't mean that I would not have all the love in the world for our child. I'm thinking about retiring soon anyway. I know that Catherine is a workaholic. She could continue working and I could be a stay-at-home dad."  
I had no idea he had thought the whole thing through already.  
My dad nodded, clearly positively surprised by the answer.  
"And Alfred," Bruce continued, "he is the closest I have to a father. I realize that seems strange but he was always there for me when I needed him."  
"What is normal anyway?" My dad asked, more relaxed now.  
"Exactly." He said.  
"So if he's family, why is he also still your butler? Why not answer your own door?"  
"Dad, are we done with the question and answer session?" I asked exasperated.  
"That's quite alright." Bruce interjected. "They have a right to know who you're getting married to."  
I had never seen my dad this way and it made me furious.  
"Alfred wants to do it." Bruce continued. "I offered him the opportunity to leave before but it's just always been this way."

Bruce smoothly answered any question that came his way and as dinner progressed, my dad slowly warmed up to him.  
"It's been strange to see you two on the covers of tabloid magazines." My dad said.  
"Since when do you read that crap?" I asked.  
"Since you're on it." He replied matter-of-factly. "I realize that once they get passed the excitement of the engagement, there will be plenty of stories that simply won't be true about either one of you."  
Bruce nodded. "Unfortunately. I''m trying to keep her out as much as possible."  
"So when you said you put on a fake persona for the tabloids, what are you going to do now that you're getting married?"  
"I'm not quite sure yet. I still have that facade that comes on automatically when I speak to the media. It's a self-defense mechanism I taught myself early on by necessity."  
"It must have been so hard for you to lose your parents." My mom said. "Especially at such a young age."  
He nodded. "It made me who I am today."  
Somehow I survived dinner. We went to bed.  
"I'm so sorry again." I said adjusting the blanket around me.  
"Stop apologizing." He said as he finished brushing his teeth in our en-suite bathroom, not wearing anything but black boxer shorts.  
He sat down on the bed, plugging in his phone, his muscular back looked almost unrealistically perfect minus of course the scars.  
"What is it about parents that makes you feel like you're 14 years old no matter how old you are."  
He slowly put the phone on the nightstand, a sad smile on his lips.  
"Oh my God I'm such an idiot." I said.  
I was complaining about my parents annoying me when he had no parents.  
"It's fine." He responded kissing me on the forehead.  
"That was so stupid of me. I'm sorry."  
He chuckled. "Would you stop apologizing?"  
"I'll try to."

The rest of the weekend with my parents seemed much relaxed. My dad warmed up to Bruce. They were laughing together and talking politics. Although my parents were not from Gotham and never wanted to move away from California, let alone to Gotham, my dad was still very interested in what was happening in the city.

I exhaled deeply as my parents drove to the airport. "Congratulations, you survived my parents." I said.  
"What are you talking about? They're wonderful people."  
"Yeah, in small doses."  
He smiled, reading the paper. "By the way, I took the liberty to hire you a personal stylist."  
"Wait...what?"  
He still didn't look up from the paper. "Everyone has one these days. Makes it much easier if we have to go to events."  
"Why...why do I need a stylist?"  
He looked up with a smirk, clearly noticing my discomfort. "Look, everything you're doing, everything that you're wearing...it's all under the microscope now. The tabloids love talking about who you're wearing and all that stuff. It's much easier if you have a stylist who can put together your wardrobe so you can worry about other stuff."  
"See, that's exactly what I mean. This is not me. Having a stylist..."  
"It's part of your life now whether you want to or not. They will discuss every little detail of your life. Trust me, it's much easier when you have a stylist."  
"You don't have a stylist."  
"True. But I'm a guy. I wear pretty much the same every day. Dark colored suits. Nobody cares too much. And that's why I have Armani send them to me."  
I sighed in frustration, realizing that he was probably right. "Fine. So when am I meeting this person?"  
"Sometime next week if you want." He said getting back to reading the paper.

* * *

It was difficult to research on the whole Medved story on the side. After a long day at work, I poured over documents and data to see what I could find on the guy. I felt like I had multiple lives. The public image life of Catherine Hunter the journalist, the hidden investigative side and then the life of the future Mrs Wayne.  
"How did I get pulled into this?" Alex sighed as he handed me a coffee.  
"Thanks." I said taking a sip from the hot beverage. "It's probably because you want to help a dear colleague out." I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah… You know me so well." He opened his laptop. "Anyway Mrs. Wayne, I have something for you."  
"Not Mrs Wayne yet." I reminded him but he ignored me.  
"I pulled the licenses on the building."  
"So have I." I shrugged. "I didn't see anything."  
"Neither did I. But then I saw a name of an old source of mine."  
"And…?"  
"He wants to talk tonight so I'm going to meet him in 30 minutes."  
"Um… Aren't you forgetting something?"  
He looked confused. "Like what?"  
I pointed at myself. "Me."  
"No, no, no."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, because you almost died last time. I really don't want to get killed by a drone strike from your fiancee."  
I rolled my eyes. "You'd rather be killed by him than by me, I can tell you that. No way I'm not coming with you. Where are we meeting Deep Throat?"  
He laughed. "We're not Woodward and Bernstein."  
"I know. But you have to say this is still pretty cool." I smirked.  
He turned serious for a second. "This is not a game Cat."  
"Not you too." I sighed. "I know, I know. I'm going to be careful. Let's go sourpuss."

We arrived at an empty parking garage.  
"Wow, this really does feel like Watergate." I said, looking around. "So who is he exactly?"  
"I did a story with him a while back on building codes." Alex said, checking his phone.  
"And what do you think he could know about whatever it is that's going on here?"  
"Not sure but he was the one who signed the last few licenses and then it stopped and suddenly another guy signed them." "Another guy?"  
"Yeah, his boss. There he is." He said nodding his head toward an approaching shadow.  
"Alex, nice to see you again." The man said, looking serious. He was skinny and tall, wearing glasses a collared shirt with an expensive sweater over it. He looked like a nerd.  
"Same to you. This is Catherine Hunter." Alex said, gesturing toward me.  
"I know who you are." The man responded.  
"What was your name?" I asked shaking his hand.  
"I'd rather not use my real name. I mean, Alex knows my real name but I'd rather we not use it."  
_Wow, he was paranoid._  
"That's fine. I'll just call you X then."  
"Sure." He nodded nervously.  
"What have you got for us?" Alex asked.  
X looked around before continuing in a lower voice. "So there are several things going on."  
I perked up.  
"First about the licenses… I noticed it a few months back."  
"Noticed what?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.  
"They were rushing them through - a lot of them. At least double the amount. So I got suspicious and pulled some of them and there were just some irregularities. Something just felt off. So I talked to my boss about it. He said we are just busier, Gotham is coming out of a recession. A week later I was pulled from my shift and put in a different department."  
"To silence you?" I asked.  
"I guess so. Well, that made me even more suspicious so I started to hack into the system and look around. There was this name of this one person that appeared all over the place…a Vladimir Zokaiev." "Russian." I said.  
"I'm not sure but so I started to look into him and there is really nothing. It's like he doesn't exist."  
"Do you have any of those licenses?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, it's all on this thumb drive." He responded, handing it to Alex. "Maybe you can find something out. This seems really weird to me and when you called…it confirmed my gut feeling."  
"We will look into it. Thanks." Alex said.  
"Good to meet you." He nodded at me and went back to his car.  
"What do you make of that?" I asked Alex as we watched him leave around the corner.  
"I'm not sure. Looks like we hit something big though. Whatever it is."  
"Yeah... The fact that the guy is Russian is particularly interesting. Bruce mentioned something about a Russian mob leader in Gotham."  
"Medved." Alex stated.  
I nodded. "We should have asked him if he knows Medved."  
"I doubt... What are you doing?" He said as I started sprinting across the parking lot.  
"I'll just see if he's still here."  
"Cat..." He said, chasing after me.  
I saw his car and him sitting inside, looking at his cell phone.  
"X." I said but he didn't hear me so I simply opened the car door and quickly sat next to him. "Quick question." I said, looking at Alex's expression as he came toward me. He probably thought I was a little too brash with his source. "I was just wondering if you knew..."  
But then I saw Alex's face, the color drained from his complexion. I looked at X more closely and that's when I realized...he wasn't looking at his phone.  
His sweater soaked in blood, his face pale, his throat perfectly slit.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been pretty busy at work - but here it is - the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing! =) Hope you're enjoying this chapter (it's another long one as it turns out...) **_

* * *

I kept staring at the man whose name I didn't even know, now lifeless. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I stared at his neck, his blood everywhere. I felt the door open on my side and Alex pulling me out, yelling at me, but I couldn't even understand what he was saying. He was shaking me, his expression looked scared. His voice sounded far away.

"Cat! Snap out of it!" He yelled. "We have to get out of here now."

I nodded, as he grabbed me by my arm and we ran to his car. I sat down, putting the seatbelt around me in trance. I still wasn't able to process what just happened.

Alex started the engine and we were speeding away.

"Holy shit!" He said, grabbing onto the steering wheel and taking a deep inhale. "You ok?"

I nodded. "We need to get to the police right away. I need to talk to Gordon."

* * *

He had never been good at self-restraint, but now, it had taken a whole new level. All he wanted was to put the mask on and find whoever was behind this.

He clenched his teeth hard, biting down on frustration and the adrenaline that was vibrating through his body.

Of course he hadn't heard what happened from Cat, she was probably already calling the station, thinking like the journalist that she was. Her necklace showed him everything he needed to see. He saw what she saw. When he saw their source's neck slit, he was ready to become the Batman. But now she was safe and there was no need for him to become Batman. At least that's what Alfred reminded him and he was right. If he truly wanted to hang up the cape, he had to learn to let go. He just never figured it would be this hard.

He jumped into the Lamborghini and sped toward the police station. It seemed of late, Gotham was a safe place aside from the very ground Cat walked on.

When he rushed into the station he went up to Gordon's secretary.

"I need to see the Commissioner." He said in a determined tone, nervously searching the station for her.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne but Commissioner Gordon doesn't take unscheduled visits."

He looked at the woman closely. He only noticed now that she was blushing under his gaze.

"My fiancee just witnessed someone getting killed and she is here somewhere and all I want to do is make sure she's safe."

Her mouth fell open and she immediately picked up the phone. "Of course, I'm so sorry Mr Wayne."

A few minutes later Gordon walked up to him, waving him in his office.

"Mr Wayne, good to see you." He said.

It was strange for him to pretend like they weren't friends. Like they hadn't saved each other's lives many times. Without the mask, he had to pretend he hardly knew his friend.

"I heard my fiancee is here somewhere."

"Yes, she's answering a few questions we have on what she witnessed. Walk with me." He said as he grabbed a file and they started walking down the hallway. "Are you aware of what she just saw?"

"Yes."

Gordon nodded. "Then I don't need to tell you what state she's in."

"I'm sure she's driving you crazy because she wants to report on this right away."

Gordon turned around and smirked at him. "I see you know your fiancee well Mr Wayne. It's a little disturbing to be honest how rational and cool she seems."

He knew how she got all too well. He also knew the emotional chaos she would fall into after she powered-through and went live.

"There we are."

She was sitting in an interrogation room and he looked at her through the mirror. She looked pissed, her arms crossed, her foot nervously tapping the floor, her eyes staring like daggers at the officer in front of her who was talking to her.

"...and you're saying that you had never seen the man before..."

"Look," she said getting up in one swift motion. "I've told you everything a thousand times. Now I've been very cooperative, I could have gone live with the story immediately..."

Bruce smiled at her temper.

"Ma'am we're just trying to protect you."

Bruce turned to Gordon. "Look, I appreciate you making sure she is safe, but at this point, it's time for her to get home."

"If home was were she was going." Gordon mumbled under his breath.

"I understand your concern, but you know as well as I do that you can't hold her here any longer. And you also know that I only have to snap my fingers and the best lawyers Gotham has to offer would be here getting her out."

Gordon nodded. "But for the record, I am actually concerned for her safety. Whoever did this, whoever killed this man tonight, they know she was there."

Bruce nodded in a serious manner as Gordon opened the door.

* * *

The bright light in the interrogation room was giving me a headache. Or maybe it was the repetition of the same questions by officer boring in front of me? Or it could be the fact that my mind was going on overdrive, racing through different story angles and praying that nobody else got to the story first. _What if they did? What if someone heard something on the police scanner? Could they beat me to the story?_

"...and you're saying you had never seen this man before..."

_Was he joking_? How often can he ask me the same question as time is ticking away. Time that I could spend in the newsroom or in front of a camera live, telling the story. I was going insane.

That's when the door finally opened. I saw Gordon walk in.

_Finally!_ He was going to be the voice of reason in this. Gordon held the door open and I saw Bruce standing there, looking worried. How did he know I was here? If he knew, did reporters know?

"You're free to go Miss Hunter." Gordon said, holding the door open.

"Thank you Commissioner." I said as I left. "Can you drop me at the station?" I asked Bruce.

He smiled. "It's good to see you too." He said, taking my hand as we walked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose this story. Where is Alex?"

"They let him go earlier."

"Of course they did." I grabbed my phone and texted him to meet me at the station.

We walked outside and the fresh air rang freedom, even though I hand't even been in there that long.

In that moment Bruce drew me into his embrace, hugging me closely.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said, every muscle of his tensed around me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Have you thought this through?" He asked concerned staring at me.

"Yes. They know who we are. Who I am. If I go public, it's a whole lot less likely they kill me."

He winced. "Don't say that."

"Sorry. You know it's true though. Right now, they could kill me and make it look like a car accident. Nobody would think anything of it. If I break the story and then I mysteriously die...that's pretty suspicious."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm also giving you private detail starting tonight."

"What? That's not necessary."

He got in the car and started the engine. "This is not a discussion. Do you want that ride to the station now?" He smiled at me.

I sighed in frustration and got in the car.

Peter didn't need much convincing for me and Alex to go live with the story.

"The problem is, we just don't know a whole bunch." Alex said as we were getting ready to go to our live shot.

"We know enough."

"We don't know who killed the guy, we don't know who is behind the explosion at the warehouse..."

"No, but we do know that in our investigation, a source got killed almost right in front of our eyes. We know where he worked. When something smells bad, you just gotta drag it out into the open sometimes, see what flies it attracts."

"Are you a poet now?"

"Far from it." I smiled.

As expected our story caused an immediate firestorm. Other TV stations and newspapers called up the police department, the firm were X worked... The hunt was on. Gotham hadn't had any crime for a while so the news that there was somebody going around killing sources of journalists, it sparked outrage.

I got back home late and to my surprise, Bruce was still awake. He was sitting on the bed, just wearing black shorts, studying something on his laptop.

When I walked in, his eyes immediately snapped up to me. He smiled at me.

"Good job out there." He said.

"Thanks." I responded, kicking off my heels, feeling the weight of this day being lifted from my shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine. What a long day though." I said as I took off my earrings. I noticed his concerned look. "I'm fine really." I leaned in and kissed him. "I'm ready for a shower though."

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The steam slowly filled the room as I took off my blouse.  
That's when I noticed a tiny blood stain on the sleeve. My mouth went dry immediately. The images of the man next to me in the car flashed back in my memory. I ran to the sink, grabbing the soap and scrubbing my blouse. As if I removed the stain, the memory would be gone as well. T  
he blood was totally dried and it was just not getting out. I scrubbed harder and harder...thats when I noticed a bit of blood on my wrist. Was it everywhere? I felt my hand shaking. I needed to just rinse it all off. Without thinking, I stepped into the shower, still wearing my bra and skirt, the blouse in my hand. Why won't it come out?

Suddenly Bruce held my hand still with his.

"It's just a stain." I said in a higher than normal voice.

He didn't say anything, just looking at me concerned.

"It's just a tiny bit of blood, I mean there was so much, blood I mean... It's a miracle how I didn't get much more on it." I said, hearing how my voice sounded more and more hysterical. My breaths were getting shorter and shorter, I felt my body starting to shake.

Without hesitation, Bruce stepped into the shower, taking the shirt from me.

"Cat, look at me."

I nodded, trying to breathe regularly as the image of the man's cut throat was on endless repeat in my mind.

"Hey, deep breaths. Like this..." He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he was holding my hands.

I tried to follow, but breathing seemed harder to do than normal.

"You're ok." Bruce said as he took me in his arms. "You're ok."

I wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself or to me.

I was holding on tightly, trying not to burry my nails into his muscles in the process.

We stood there for a while, the warm water against our bodies and finally I felt myself relax. My breathing had returned to normal.

He looked at me closely. "Why do you keep getting yourself into trouble?"

"I don't know, I seem to have a talent for it."

He smiled at me and then he leaned in, kissing my lips softly. I replied the kiss eagerly and when our tongues met, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the hot water run down his skin.

His hands held onto my waist tightly. I opened the zipper on my skirt, tossing it. Bruce's demeanor changed immediately. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop it." I said.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"You're about to say that we shouldn't have sex tonight because I just had a small mental breakdown and because of everything that happened tonight."

He smiled softly at me, still looking concerned.

"What if I told you that's exactly why we should have sex tonight. Stop looking at me like I'm damaged goods."

"I don't think you're damaged goods."

"Good. Then what are you waiting for Mr Wayne?"

His hand on my neck, he pulled me toward him, kissing me hard. Not breaking the kiss, one hand held my hands bound together behind my back like handcuffs. The other hand slowly moved down stomach until it was between my legs. I broke the kiss, taking a sharp inhale in response to his touch. Him holding me tightly, I had nowhere to go. Not that I wanted to. His lips and tongue met my neck.

I moaned as the sensation was taking over my whole body.

He smiled a way too smug smile.

"Stop that." I said annoyed.

He grinned holding his hands up in defense. That's not what I meant and he knew that all too well. He chuckled as I looked at him angrily.

"Fine, gotta do everything myself these days around here." I said jokingly, as I kneeled down, going down on him.

He groaned deeply as I took his full length in my mouth. Using my hand, my lips and tongue, I could feel him getting harder and harder while his breath was getting deeper. When he was close to coming, pressing his hands against the wall, I pulled away.

His angry eyes stared at me.

"Feels dumb doesn't it?" I asked a smile on my lips as I was standing up again.

He wasn't smiling. In fact he looked really angry. His eyes like daggers, his lips pressed together. Before I could say anything else, he pulled me toward him, wrapping my legs around his waist, pushing me against the wall. With one fast movement he entered me and I gasped for air. He continued to hold me like this, pushing deeper into me. His lips finding mine, demanding more as I was trying to gasp for air under his continuing assault. I ran my hands across his shoulders and through his soaking wet hair.

Suddenly he stopped and before I knew it he was carrying me out of the shower and into the bedroom.

We moved from the bed to the couch to the desk and finally collapsed on the bed.

"That was amazing." He said laying breathlessly next to me.

I nodded, smiling at him.

He pulled me into his arms, wrapping the blanket around me. "How are you?" He asked, inches away from me, looking into my eyes.

"Better."

"Good." He said, tugging a strand of hair behind my ear.

* * *

When he woke up she was not next to him. He checked the time on the clock on the nightstand. It was 5:38 a.m.

He got up and walked down to the kitchen. She was sitting at her laptop, a big cup of coffee next to her.

"You're up early." He noted when he leaned in to kiss her.

"I couldn't sleep very well. I still have the thumb drive that that guy gave us. We didn't have time yesterday to go though it, so now I am." She said clicking through documents.

"Why do I feel like you haven't mentioned a thumb drive to the police?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Because I haven't." She looked up to his disapproving eyes. "I know I can trust Gordon but that's how far my confidence level goes. I'd rather see for myself what's on here first. If I told them about it they would have taken it away from me immediately."

"Fair enough. Found anything so far?"

"I don't really know. He put all the contracts on here and I'm not really sure what I'm even looking for."

"If you give me some names I can run them through my databases."

She nodded, staring at the computer and taking a deep sigh. "This reminds me of when the Joker blew up City Hall. I have all the puzzle pieces in front of me but I can't see it yet."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. These people did everything in their power to erase all tracks. That you found anything is amazing. Sometimes it's important to step away for a while and come back with a fresh perspective."

"Yeah."

"Are you going into work today?"

"Not until I have something I can report on."

"I like the sound of that. I'm worried about you. They know who you are and they will kill you."

"I know. Alex is coming by in an hour to help me with this. I figured we would be safe here."

"Absolutely. I better get ready to go to work myself." He said, getting up and placing another kiss on her lips.

Walking back upstairs, he tried to control his anger. He wanted to bring whoever was behind this to justice and he wanted nothing more than to transform into the Batman. Once again he had to remind himself that he wanted to retire and right now, he could try to bring them to justice as Bruce Wayne. The Batman was not needed. He repeated that like a mantra in his head as he was getting dressed.

* * *

"Miss Hunter?" Alfred interrupted my train of thought. "Mr Philips is here."

"Thank you Alfred." I said, getting up and walking to the entrance hall.

Alex was standing in the massive hall, visibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Alex." I said.

"This is weird. Do you realize how weird this is?"

"What is?"

"You living in Wayne fucking Manor. I feel like you moved into a museum or a castle or some weird shit."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. It still felt weird calling this massive mansion my home.

"And you have a butler..." Alex continued, shaking his head. "It's weird."

"Yeah, not as weird as that thumb drive."

"Why, have you found anything?"

"No, which is my problem. I've been staring at those documents and I can't make sense of them."

We walked back to the kitchen, Alex looking around him like he was walking through a museum. As we sat down, Alfred came by.

"Some water for you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks Alfred."

"Very well. You know where to find me if you change your mind." He said, leaving the room.

"I don't think I have to say again how weird this is." Alex said.

I chuckled. "Ok, let's get to work. There are around a thousand documents on this thing. It's mostly contracts. Nothing really clicks for me. I've been staring at them for so long, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

"Let me take a look." He took the computer from me.

I leaned back in my chair, suddenly noticing how tired I was.

* * *

He arrived at work, immediately headed Fox's way. He had made a copy of the thumb drive last night.

"What can I do for you today?" Fox asked him as he walked into his office.

"I need you to run this through some databases." He said holding the thumb drive.

"I saw you stationed some of your computers downstairs."

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Fox nodded, pressing the button on his desk and the bookshelf moved aside.

They went downstairs.

"May I ask you a question?" Fox asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Does Catherine know?"

The question took him by surprise. He cleared his throat. "No and I like to keep it that way."

Fox nodded and while he was not Alfred and did not give him a long speech about how that was the wrong thing to do, Bruce could tell by his expression that Fox equally disapproved of the idea.

"Fair enough." Is all he said as he took the thumb drive and put it into the computer. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything really. Run the names through the databases for starters."

* * *

Eight hours. That's how long Alex and I had been looking at the documents.

"Ugh, I give up!" I said, resting my head on the pile of papers.

Alex laughed, taking another sip of his coffee. "Come on Hunter, don't be such a pansy."

I looked up at him as he was grinning at me, his sleeves rolled up.

"We haven't found even the slightest hint in this yet."

"Nope."

"I thought he gave us concrete evidence."

"He might have."

"Only we can't seem to decipher it. It's diving me crazy."

"I think you've been past crazy for a while now."

"Hey!"

"What do you say, two more hours and then we call it quits for today?"

"Fine." I sighed, getting back to the contracts. As I was reading them, I finally saw something. I grabbed a pile of papers I had looked through before.

Alex looked up at my suddenly hasty movements.

"Found something?" He asked.

"Maybe." I responded. "There." I pulled one of the papers out of the pile. "Its the same contract, only a year later."

"Let me see." He said, taking the paper from me.

"This was last year. A contract for this construction company and a year later, it's the exact same thing. Same amount and everything."

"They're all contracts to move money then, or at least that's what X assumed."

"Ok, so his company was in the money laundering business for a lot of different companies?"

"So it seems. But it's not concrete proof, just another hint."

"Vladimir Zokaiev, like X mentioned, he does pop up in a lot of these licenses. Let me talk to Bruce."

"What does Romeo know about him?"

I rolled my eyes at his reference. "He has plenty connections." I responded as I texted Bruce.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hope I'm not interrupting the study session." He said as he kissed me. "Mr Philips nice to meet you in person."

Alex got up and shook his hand firmly. "Likewise Mr Wayne."

"Have you found anything on our Russian friend?"

"I have." He said, loosening his tie and taking off his jacket as he took a seat. "He doesn't exist."

Alex and I looked at each other.

"At least not according to any records." Bruce continued.

"So someone is using an alias?" I asked.

"Yes, which means whoever is behind this is much bigger and much scarier." Bruce said.

"All right, it's time for me to head home." Alex said. "I'll keep digging. Let me know if you find anything else and I'll do the same."

He had done some digging on his own and Zokaiev was not the only thing he found out. One firm, Lannings Incorporated, kept popping up in his research. He was not ready to share that with Cat yet. She was known to be recklessly endangering herself in pursuit of information.

After dinner, she went back to looking through the documents and he offered to help her.

Suddenly she got up and grabbed her phone.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I found Zokaiev's address."

"And...you're planning on going there in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah."

"What do you expect to find there?"

"I don't know, maybe a clue to what the hell is going on?"

He sighed. "It's probably an abandoned building. How about we see who is registered under the address?"

"Ok."

* * *

They drove to Enterprises where he put the address in the computer. It would be so much more convenient to use the computer in the cave underneath the house, but of course that would mean he had to tell her about his secret identity as a masked vigilante.

He typed in the address while she was nervously pacing around him.

"And?" She asked.

"Huh, that is odd."

"What is?"

"The apartment is registered to Zokaiev."

"So a dead end?"

"Not quite. I traced how they paid for the apartment. The credit card is registered to Lannings Incorporated."

"Ok so now we just need to figure out who they made those deals with."

"That's what's odd. I found that out already and it looks like they dealt with themselves."

"Wait, what?"

"All these contracts, all these numerous companies... They're all companies that were bought by Lannings."

"Holy shit that means Lannings is laundering money through construction contracts with themselves."

"Exactly."

"The question is just, who are they laundering the money for?"

He felt his blood rise and the urgent need to put on the mask to pay the CEO of Lannings a visit. Was this something the police couldn't handle without him? Probably not.

"You have enough to give to Gordon at this point." He said.

"You're right. He can actually do something about this." She responded as she grabbed her phone. "Gordon, hi it's Catherine. I have some important information for you. I can be at the station in 10."

* * *

I told Gordon everything I knew, and although he was not very happy about me not telling him about the thumb drive earlier, he agreed to give me exclusive rights on the story in exchange for the information.

I had no idea the information would unleash a chain reaction.

Hours later, the CEO of Lanning was in handcuffs, transported to the county jail. Of course I was the one who broke the story together with Alex and we went live all night.

The next day, Gordon called me to tell me the DA said he had been blackmailed by the Russian mob not to prosecute Lanning Inc. after he had found out about the money laundering.

"They were threatening his wife's and children's life." Gordon told me.

For weeks, this was evolving story gold for me as more and more details came out. Medved had been orchestrating the whole thing out of prison and the two prison workers who helped him had been arrested.

The DA agreed to a full, independent investigation into his office but turned out clean. A few weeks later, he resigned citing personal reasons and the shame he had carried ever since he had misused his office.

The beginnings of the Russian mob had been broken up and Gotham had gone back to normal. Unfortunately without major breaking news, our wedding and life in general had moved back into the spotlight.

Morgan was my personal stylist, which still felt weird. She had met with me several times and I still did not get used to it.

"Here are some super cute skirts and use them with this belt." She said, holding up a brown leather belt, tied to a knot. "It's all about the knot belts this season."

I nodded, calculating in my head how much that ensemble just cost.

"Don't worry, it's for free." Morgan reminded me.

Another strange thing I had to get used to. Now that I could actually afford paying for designer clothes, they were always for free. I was like a free advertisement board for designers and they were fighting over giving me clothes.

I loved fashion but I just never saw myself on the cover of every gossip magazine. Especially when all I was doing was walking to work or getting a coffee.

Bruce had been right though. It was a lot easier not having to worry in addition about what I was wearing. Morgan always had perfect outfits for me, no matter the occasion. From a casual look, to the dream J. Mendel dress I wore to a fundraiser.

"What's up?" Morgan asked me, reading my facial expression correctly.

"I just can't help feeling like I'm more and more in a golden cage, you know?"

"You're not the first of my clients to tell me that. I once helped the Swedish princess look for a dress for an event in the States."

"Ha, now you're comparing me to an actual princess."

"Well, you tell me if what she said to me sounds familiar to you. She said she had normal life before she married the prince and then everything changed. She told me the perception the public had of her changed her whole life. It suffocated her to have to suddenly be who people expected her to be."

Wow, that was pretty spot on.

"Sounds familiar?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"It's hard. You're turning your life around drastically. That doesn't happen overnight and it also requires time to get used to."

It felt like it took much more than time. It was getting harder and harder to do my job. I had inquiries from all women magazines to be their cover star for next month, but it was not actually for who I was or what I had achieved in my life so far... It was all because of who I was engaged to.

Of course Bruce had hired a team of wedding planners as well, who met with us every once in a while.

Between designing wedding invitations, tasting cakes and arranging seat charts, I was feeling more and more like having a small wedding on a beach far away from everyone.

My dress was ready and was breathtaking.

As the first leaves were turning color, we sent out the wedding invitations for next summer at Wayne Manor. We would have the ceremony in the garden and then have the reception right next to it under hundreds of little lights. The design the planning team presented looked beautiful. Everything was kept in white, with thousands of white orchids and lilies everywhere.

At least I didn't have to worry about planning details.

I did have to worry about stepping outside. A group of paparazzi was always following me. For some reason, I had become more interesting than Bruce. Just like predicted, magazines and online blogs could not get enough of who and what I was wearing.

"Catherine Hunter is our Kate Middleton." Someone said on TV. "Her style is always impeccable and she has become Gotham's style icon. What she wears sets trends."

"Ugh..." I sighed, turning off the TV. "At least I'm happy for Morgan."

Bruce pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead. "Sorry hun. It could be worse. They could hate you. But they love you."

"Yeah maybe but they love me for a person I am not. All they want to hear about is who I'm wearing. They're not interested in the investigative journalist Catherine Hunter."

He smiled softly at me. In all this, one thing hadn't changed. I was head over heels in love with him. If anything, I was even more in love with him now. Over the last few months, our relationship seemed to become stronger and stronger.

"I'm sorry." He said. "All these things come unfortunately with the job description of being my future wife. But all these things, magazine shoots and invitations to Hollywood parties..."

"Wait...what?" I sat up straight.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh, yeah I figured it's another silly thing..."

"No, no, no. That's are not silly!"

He laughed. "I had no idea you were a fan of Hollywood."

"Oh yes! I wanted to go party with Hollywood celebs since I was little girl. But why in the world would they invite us?"

"They are looking probably for a new audience because their quotes have been going down over the years. They need a younger audience and I'm guessing with all the buzz around us and your red carpet potential, they're trying to bank on that."

"We're going!"

He chuckled. "We are?"

"Yes, I don't care if it's all so we can get them better ratings!"

He laughed again. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Morgan had worked overtime, picking a whole closet full of incredible dresses for me. She had picked a very sleek Gucci tux for Bruce.

I finally settled on a deep purple J Mendel chiffon dress. Hair, make-up and many hours later we were finally ready to go. Alfred drove us to the red carpet.

"I have to say, that you're now willingly going on a red carpet..." Bruce smiled at me, looking incredibly hot in his impeccable tux.

"Yeah, yeah... Price I have to pay to hang out with a bunch of Hollywood stars I guess."

"Should I be concerned? You don't have a crush on a Hollywood actor you haven't told me about, right?" He grinned at me.

"No, no. Don't worry."

Walking across a red carpet had become a lot more natural for me. It was strange to be in the same room as all these Hollywood stars. We went to the Vanity Fair after party and around 2 a.m. Sam texted me: "Are you still out with Hollywood stars? If not, I'm about to leave this party soon and I'm starving."

I was too. Now that the adrenaline had worn off I realized that I had hardly eaten anything all day.

"Let's meet up with Sam." I said to Bruce.

"Sure, where is she?"

I didn't respond and just grabbed his hand, walking back to the car. Alfred dropped us off at the old burger joint.

"Sure we're not a little overdressed?" Bruce asked as we got out of the car.

"It's fine. This is LA. People are used to famous people."

We walked in and Sam waved us over to a table.

"Holy cow! Look at you two!" Sam said hugging me.

"Good to see you again." Bruce said, hugging Sam.

"You too Mr. Seriously, you two are like too much fabulousness at once."

I laughed. "Ok, time for some of Teddy's famous burgers."

We were eating, laughing and talking stories. It was the first time Bruce really got to hang out with Sam. The last time was in the hospital after the Joker had almost killed her. I was really glad that they got along this well.

Bruce had opened his bow tie and had opened the top buttons on his shirt, sitting next to me relaxed. One arm around me, the other grabbed a french fry every once in a while. Sam was eagerly telling him stories and he was laughing out loud at her silly escapades.

"So, which stars did you meet tonight?" Sam asked.

"All of them. Thats what it felt like. Wherever you went there was someone famous. I stood in line for the bathroom with Julia Roberts, chatted with Robert Downy Jr., Tom Hanks asked me for directions... It was crazy."

"Well, looks like LA caught the Wayne/ Hunter bug as well now." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

She held up her phone, which showed the website of E! and the LA Times. It was a picture of us and each headline was equally stupid. _Gotham royalty in L.A. _and _The King and Queen of style. _

She chuckled. "Seeing your facial expression is always entertaining."

I rolled my eyes at her.

After two hours, we decided to call it a night.

"We'll drive you home." Bruce said.

"Oh that's not necessary. I can take a cab."

"Nonsense." He said as we walked outside and our driver was standing at the car, opening the door for us.

"Well, if you had said you were here in a limo..." She smiled getting in.

We dropped her off at her apartment at Venice Beach. Sam hugged me tightly.

"I wish we lived in the same city for once." She said as she let go off me.

We were driving back to the hotel when I had an idea.

"Wait!" I said to the driver.

"What?" Bruce asked me.

"Let's quickly take a walk at the beach."

"It's 5 in the morning."

"Exactly. Perfect time to watch the sunrise."

"Ok, you heard the lady." He said to the driver.

I took off my high heels and we walked down the beach. I inhaled the salty ocean breeze. Bruce had also taken off his shoes and rolled up his pants.

"I miss going to the beach." I said. Gotham was surrounded by ocean, but there were no beaches. It was very different than L.A. in many ways.

Suddenly Bruce grabbed me and swirled me in the air.

"Argh! What are you doing?" I screamed laughing, holding on to him.

He didn't respond but ran to the water, holding me tightly. When he was standing in ankle-deep water, he suddenly let go off me.

"Bruce Wayne what are you doing?" I squealed in horror, holding on to him.

He chuckled. "Oh, nothing." He said, slowly leaning over. my hair touching the waves underneath me as I was holding on to his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't." I laughed. "It's a really expensive dress."

He looked deep into my eyes, smiling, before he put his arms around me again and kissed me. I immediately forgot everything around me as our tongues met over and over again, the sound of the waves in the background. He stood back up straight and carried me back to the dry sand. I let go off him and we kept walking hand in hand. He saw me shivering and took off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders.

"Look!" I pointed at the sun slowly poking out on the horizon.

We sat down in the sand and he wrapped me in his arms as we watched the sun rise.

I could sit there for hours just like that.

"Have you ever thought about moving to L.A.?" Bruce asked me.

"Um, not really. Why?"

"I don't know. Seems you like it here a lot and Sam is here. I'm just saying, if you wanted to, I would be down. Don't think I can't leave Gotham."

"Really?" I asked surprised, twisting my head to face him. "I figured your whole life is there."

"My whole past... Not my life. Not my future. It took me a long time to return to Gotham. Partially because everything reminded me of my parents. It was a constant reminder of that wound. Of that pain. I never wanted to move back into Manor but Alfred convinced me."

I had never asked him about any of that. "Do you want to move?"

He shrugged. "Not necessarily. I love Gotham but I'm just saying I am not tied to the city. I can move wherever you want. The city is not my future. You are."

I just stared into his eyes before I kissed him.

* * *

We got back to Gotham. Work had been strange of late because wherever I went, I was surrounded by paparazzi.

"You made it." Alex smiled as I walked in with my oversized sunglasses on.

"Yeah, the whole incognito thing isn't working out for me. They still take pictures."

I hadn't told him that I was still investigating the Lanning's case. Something felt off, as if I was missing something. I was probably imagining whatever that was so I kept my investigation to myself until I found something.

* * *

He stared at his computer screens when he heard the butler enter.

"Now that the new batcave is ready, and you have officially retired, why do I still find you here?" Alfred asked him as he walked towards him.

He still went to the old container/ makeshift batcave.

"Because I can tell her I was at work." Bruce responded, not taking his eyes off the screen. If he was spending all his time in the batcave at Manor, it would be hard to explain where he was the whole time. This way he could drive away and tell her he was at work. It wasn't completely a lie. This was work.

"Unless, of course, you would finally tell her." Alfred said.

"There is something I found." He said, not responding to the butler. "Something is going on. For the first time in months I can hear chatter again on the streets."

"Where did you get these documents from?"

"I hacked into Lannings server."

"Master Wayne, how long do we know one another?" The old butler asked angrily. "Do you honestly think you can lie to me? I can see that you've hacked into her computer."

"Yeah, well I needed to see what she was working on."

"Why not simply ask her? She might tell you? Let alone if you told her who you really were..."

"I have retired, Alfred." He interrupted him in a stern tone. "This is who I really am."

"Is that right? Because I've seen you train over the last few days."

"It's called exercise. It's good for you, you should try it out sometime."

"No, exercise is what someone does in a gym. What you've been doing in here is called training. Training to put the mask back on."

"Are you here to help or to lecture?"

Alfred sighed. "How can I help, sir?"

"I need you to listen to the scanners and look what the police now. Something else is happening."

"Is there? Or are you waiting for something else to happen so you can put the mask back on?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at Alfred.

* * *

The next day I got into work, Peter called me in his office and the look on his face rang trouble.

"We have an appointment with corporate." Peter said.

"Oh. When?" I asked.

"Now."

"Now? Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure. They didn't tell me anything."

"That doesn't sound comforting." I said as we walked towards the elevator doors. Peter didn't say anything. I had only been up to corporate a few times.

"You didn't tell me we have an appointment with the general manger." I said as we took a seat inside the white conference room.

Peter just nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Am I getting fired?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

In that moment the general manager walked in.

"Catherine, so good to see you. It's been too long."

"Good to see you as well Mr Whitenbach."

That statement couldn't be further from the truth. As I shook the tall man's hand, I was wishing I would be very far away. I hated his office politics and it felt like he didn't value news, he only valued profits.

"Please have a seat." He gestured to the leather chairs in front of him. "Want anything to drink."

"I'm fine thanks." I responded.

"Peter?" He asked.

Peter just shook his head. He was never a quiet man so this made me nervous.

"Congratulations again on your engagement."

"Thank you sir."

"Very exciting."

I was certain he would not be so excited if I was getting married to anyone else but Gotham's prince.

"We have great news for you."

"Oh?" I said surprised. Good news was not what I was expecting.

"We want you to be the new face of WCX8."

"The new face..." I tried to understand what he was talking about.

"You're doing a fantastic job and people love you. A promotion has been long overdue."

"Thank you sir. Just so I understand, what exactly will my new position be?"

Peter remained quiet next to me.

"More airtime, that's for sure. We've got to get your pretty face out there more often."

I didn't like this at all, my gut told me this was the anything but good news

"So, are you planning on having me anchoring a show?" I asked further, still unclear.

"We want you to be on the morning program, after all our most-watched and highest paying position."

"Morning anchor?" I asked still confused.

"Not just morning anchor. I want you to be on every poster, every commercial... I can see it..." He said as his hands were in the air. "Catherine Hunter and WCX8 - News you can count on."

"Sir..." I cleared my throat. "I'm certainly thankful to be considered for the position." I knew it was the highest paying, most sought-after position in the building. I just didn't want it. "...but...I love what I do. I love investigative journalism. I couldn't just sit there and simply read the news. I want to go out and tell the stories."

His demeanor changed, a cold smile wiped over his face. He wrote a number on a piece of paper, turned the paper upside down and slipped it to me. I turned it over and was shocked by the number. $60 million. A year. That was just ludicrous. It was also shocking how much more anchors made than reporters, even though reporters worked so much harder and were actually making the news. Anchors were just reading it.

"A generous offer, sir, but it doesn't change my feeling towards the position."

"Take the offer, kiddo, you won't get a better one." Even his tone was suddenly demeaning.

"You just congratulated me on my engagement to Gotham's number one billionaire. With all due respect, you should be well aware of the fact that money no longer is of any concern to me."

Peter cleared his throat next to me, trying not to laugh. Whitenbacher stared at him for a second before returning to me.

"Let me make this clear," he said as he leaned over the table. "I'm not asking. Did you honestly believe once you're married to Bruce Wayne you could continue as a credible journalist? Your reputation went out the door the second you had that ring on your finger. No..." he shook his head laughing. "...there is no future for you in this industry anymore. Unless you market yourself differently. You'd be perfect on the morning show. You can do human interest pieces, entertainment, cook shows..."

I felt I was about to explode. I was about to yell at him when Peter interjected.

"What's the timeline for the offer?" He asked.

"2 weeks." Whitenbacher responded.

2 weeks until I would lose my job. The thought floored me.

"So you're effectively firing me?" I asked.

"No, no." Whitenbacher's features softened, a slick smile on his face. "We're promoting you. You're one of our most valuable assets in this company."

"And you intend of showing me that by forcing a promotion on me that I hadn't asked for?"

"Let's take time to think about this." Peter said, hastily getting up.

Whitenbacher's eyes lingered on me, cold and calculated. "You have until next Monday to think about the offer."

I followed Peter out of the office, wishing this was a bad dream.

"I'm going to say no, you know that right?"

Peter sighed and nodded as he pressed the button on the elevator.

"This means I have two weeks left here."

"I'm sorry Cat, I had nothing to do with this decision."

"It's all good. You warned me." I said, feeling like I had stepped outside of my body.

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"Do you think I have a chance anywhere else? Or is this it? I can't be married to Bruce Wayne and be a credible journalist?"

Peter scratched his head, looking concerned. "I honestly don't know the answer to that. Maybe try smaller, independent stations?"

I had worked so hard for this job, I couldn't believe it was being taken away from me so instantaneously.

"Make sure you make the stories you're working on right now count." He said as we were walking down the hallway to the newsroom.

* * *

Ever since she had gotten the news that her job was about to end, she hadn't been the same. She was working harder than ever and he hardly saw her anymore.

It had a good side effect - he had time to work on what was going on in Gotham without having to lie to her more than necessary. He hardly spent any time at the office. All his time and energy went into training and researching.

"For someone who has retired, you're doing an admirable job of preparing yourself to become Batman again." Alfred said to Bruce as he was pulling a heavy truck tire on a rope across the room.

"Found anything?" He asked the butler breathlessly, sweat dripping from his forehead, his sore muscles screaming at him.

"As a matter of fact I have." Alfred said, pressing a button on the computer. "A truck full of guns and ammunition, all military grade."

"Illegal arms trade?" He asked confused, walking up to the monitors.

"That's what it looks like the question now is simply who is behind this? The police is in the dark."

"You just have a feeling?" Alex asked almost annoyed, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah." I shrugged, looking at the documents on my computer.

He sighed heavily, taking a seat next to me. "Cat, we just busted one major crime story and got almost killed in the process."  
"So what you're saying is ignore that something is still wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. Gotham is quiet."  
"It's an eerie quiet. Something is wrong. I know it."

He shook his head at me.  
"Are you calling me paranoid?"

"I think you're obsessed. You haven't been doing anything but go through these documents and investigate this."  
"What's your point?"  
"Well, that was my point. You're obsessed. Just…just take some time off from this."  
"I can't Alex. In case you forgot - I'm leaving the station in less than two weeks."

"It's official?"  
I nodded. "I handed in my two weeks a few days ago."

"That fucking blows."

"It does. So, you wanna help me?"

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

A week had gone by and he finally had gotten some good leads on the arms trafficking.

He also had been training hard every day. Instead of going to the office, he headed straight to the batcave. He wasn't even sure what he was preparing himself for. He had hung up the cape for good but it felt incredibly good to be training again, getting ready to hunt criminals and more importantly, to be himself again.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred interrupted his workout.

"What?" He managed to say between pull-ups.

"Fox gave me this for you sir." The butler held a thumb drive in his hand.

Bruce stopped and looked at it, before lowering his body to the ground. "What is it?" He asked, taking the thumb drive from Alfred's hand.

"He didn't say."

He walked to the computer and plugged it in. Pictures of several men in a parking garage appeared.

"Just as I thought." He said mostly to himself.

"As you thought, sir?"

"These guys are from the Chinese mafia and they're connected to the arms trade."

"And this is proof?"

"Proof that they're involved."

"Splendid. Then you can hand over the information to the police and they can do their job."

"They won't get it done." He said almost quietly, knowing what Alfred was about to say. He knew because he was already screaming it to himself in his head.

"You're planning on going back out there, aren't you?"  
He didn't respond, checking the equipment.

"And what about her? You're started to build a future beyond the cape, beyond Batman. What about all that?"  
He remained silent, feeling an inner storm brewing that had been building for longer than he was even aware of.

"There is a life for you outside of that cape." The butler continued and that's when Bruce felt the inner fight he had with himself over the last few weeks burst to the outside at once.

He slammed his hands on the table. "This is who I am, Alfred." He yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you think I can just settle down and live happily ever after. I can't. I'm too broken. I can't be fixed."

"So you're ready to throw everything that's good in your life away?"  
"No. But I can't keep doing this anymore. I thought I could. I tried. I tried to be Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. That's not who I am. This life you speak of beyond the cape, it doesn't exist. Not for me. It's burned into my DNA. I feel like I can be myself when I put on the mask. I feel free."

He felt his body almost vibrating at this revelation. Deep down he knew this, but he had never said it outloud.

Alfred just looked at him concerned as Bruce was standing there breathlessly, trying to make sense of it all to himself.

"You see only one end in your journey." Alfred finally said into a long pause of silence. "I don't. And to answer your earlier question, when I look into your eyes I don't see a broken man. I see someone who lifted himself up time and time again. Batman is not who you are." He put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "This is who you are. This is the man your father raised you to be. This is who your mother would be proud to call her son." He softly smiled at Bruce before he left.

* * *

"Looks like your gut feeling was right." Alex said walking to my desk.

"Why do you say that?" I looked up at him, my hair tied into a pony tail.

"You haven't heard?" He asked shocked.

"Heard what?"

"He's back."

Without thinking about it I jumped up. "How did you know that?"  
"It's on the news right now. Police saw him at this building complex."

I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

"They looked at security footage." Alex continued.

Sure enough, there he was: Batman. It was hard to see him on the grainy security footage but it looked like it was him. He knocked out some guys and threw one guy against a wall. It looked like he was interrogating him.

I grabbed my coat.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"What does it look like?" I said walking towards the elevator, him rushing after me.

"Call me crazy but it looks like you're about to go to that building."

I didn't say anything, pressing the button.

"See," Alex continued. "You're not calling me crazy and that worries me."  
We stepped into the elevator. "Something is going on Alex and he wouldn't have come back from wherever he was if it wasn't."  
"It also is not your job to fix this city, you realize that, right?"

When we arrived at the building complex, police had already taped the entire structure. Camera teams everywhere. All the reporters repeated the same line _"This is where the Batman was spotted just hours ago." _

Suddenly the spectacle was that he had returned to Gotham. Nobody bothered to ask why. I spotted Gordon in the crowd.  
"What can I do for you tonight Miss Hunter?" He asked me as I walked up to him.

"What is he after?"  
"The vigilante known as the Batman? You would certainly have to ask him.

"Come on Commissioner. We both know something is not quite right."  
He smiled at me. "When has there ever in this city? My colleagues make fun of me because my gut always tells me that the next big hit is just about to happen. They call me paranoid."

"I'd call it being a realist."  
He smiled again. "Don't worry. He's on it."

"On what?"  
He grabbed a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it and gave it to me.  
"Have a good evening Miss Hunter." He said and walked away.

I unfolded the piece of paper and it said: _Wait for my call. _

Hoping to find more I walked around the block looking at anything that could give me a hint as to who Batman was after here tonight.  
Alex came running after me.  
"You're just never going to stop are you?" He asked me.  
"I have a hunch."  
"God help us all." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Who were these guys? Aren't you curious?"  
"Of course I am. But I'm normal person amount of curious. You're going crazy." He said as we were walking down the dark ally, passing by an overflown trash can. Empty beer cans littering the street, reeking of old booze and rotten food.

"Let's just call it a night." Alex pleaded.

I sighed, looking on the cobble stone ground. "Fine."  
I stared at the beer cans, all were Chinese brands.

"What exactly is this place?" I asked looking up to the building.

"Ok Sherlock lets go home."

"Of course!" I said excited, pointing at the sign for a Chinese restaurant.  
"What now?" He sighed.  
"The Chinese mafia! That's who is involved. Batman was paying them a visit."

"And you get that from a restaurant sign?"

"No, I'm putting two and two together. I doubt he was getting Chinese takeout."

An hour later I met Gordon at a small bar. He was sitting at a booth, leaning against the old, worn leather seats.

"Good evening again Commissioner." I said sitting across from him.  
He nodded. "I thought you might want to take a look at this." He said and slid an envelope across the table. I opened it and saw pictures of several men loading trucks with guns.  
"Illegal arms trade." I said almost to myself.  
He nodded. "I take it you know what to do with it. Especially since you're almost off the air anyway."  
I looked up at him in surprise. "Wow, word travels fast."  
"You're not the only one with connections in this town Miss Hunter."

I smiled. "I guess not. Speaking of connections - your masked friend, he thinks the Chinese are behind it?"  
"Looks like you did your homework." He smiled at me. "Yes that's what we believe."

"Is he close to busting them? I'm on a tight timeline here."

He laughed. "He is but I'm not sure he can accommodate your work schedule."

I smiled. "Give me his number and I give him a call and explain."

He chuckled, shook his head and got up. "Good night Miss Hunter." He said after throwing a couple of bucks on the table.  
As I watched the commissioner leave, I knew what I had to do next. Find Batman. He was the only one who would be able to tell me what was going on in this town.

* * *

It had been more and more difficult to hide his masked persona from her. She had been so involved in work and wedding preparations that they barely had time for one another. That had been helpful.

Alfred was getting more and more persistent.

"I don't know how much longer I can lie to her Master Wayne, and quite frankly, I'm surprised it doesn't seem to bother you." He had said to him.

He sighed in frustration. "Of course it does. This will all be over soon. Once I get the Chinese the city will be safe again."

"For how long? This is Gotham! There will always be organized crime. You have to tell her or I will."

He felt his blood boil at the mention of it. "Don't you dare! That is not your secret to share."

The conversation passed through his mind as he was standing on top of a building as Batman, watching over the city. Watching over her. At the same time he knew he could only keep this from her for so much longer. Suddenly in the night sky, he saw the bat signal appear. Gordon.

He made his way to the Gotham PD building. He probably wanted to talk to him about the latest in this investigation. Or maybe he had a lead on his own?

But when he was on the roof of the building next to the PD building, he saw someone he didn't expect. It was her. Catherine was standing, checking her surroundings. He balled his fists together. Sometimes he was hoping she wasn't so curious. But then again, that's one of many things that he loved about her.  
He looked at her from the shadows, her perfect complexion slightly flushed from the cold air. Her dark eyes looking for answers. He wished he had the courage to tell her. Fear was holding him back. So he watched her for a few more seconds before saying something to her.

* * *

"Why are you here?" The dark raspy voice said from the darkness.

I turned around trying to see where he was but I couldn't. How did he do this?  
"I thought we could talk about why the Chinese are smuggling in weapons?"

"I don't talk with reporters."

"Well, you're in luck then. I'm only one for a few more days."

"Does Gordon know you here?" The voice continued to rumble on.

"Yes." Well, if by yes I meant that I climbed up the fire escape and turned on the light…

"You're not a good liar." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. He doesn't. He told me you're on it. That you're about to bust the Chinese."

Silence. He didn't trust me.

"Look," I continued. "I don't want to know who you are. Well, ok I do. But even if I did I don't want to publish who you are because I think what you're doing is great and once your true identity is revealed you can't be Batman anymore. So I'm not after your secret. I'm on your side."  
"What side is that?"

"Protecting the city. Something is going on I can feel it. Maybe I can help you."  
"I don't need help. Don't contact me again."

"Wait!"

But I could tell he was already gone. "Damn it." I sighed to myself and when I turned around I saw Gordon behind me, his eyebrows raised.  
"Commissioner. Good to see you again." I smiled at him.

"I wish I could say the same Miss Hunter."

"I know, this is bad. I'm sorry. I just feel helpless… Something is happening and I can't stop it. It feels like the time when the Joker blew up City Hall all over again."

Gordon sighed. "I understand. But you're not a cop and you're certainly not above the law. Tonight I let you off the hook but if I see you up here again, I will arrest you. Understood?"  
"Yes, perfectly."

* * *

He rushed back to be home before her. Sitting in his street clothes on the couch, pretending he had been here for hours, he was waiting for her to walk in.

She had come closer and closer to his secret. He knew he would have to tell her soon. Very soon.

He heard steps on the marble floor.

"Hey." He greeted her as she sat on the couch next to him.  
She exhaled deeply.  
"Bad day?" He asked.

"Ok don't get mad…"

He already knew what she was about to say.

"I talked to Batman today."

He didn't respond, simply raising his eyebrows at her.

"I don't understand why he won't help me. What's the harm? He's already working with Gordon and I might have some information he doesn't have."  
"Such as?"  
"Well, I don't know. He didn't exactly compare notes with me."

He couldn't lie to her anymore. He had to finally tell her the truth. She was probably right, together they could work even more efficiently.

He sat up straight and felt all his courage leave him immediately. Why was this so hard.

"Catherine?" He said in a voice way weaker than he intended it to be.

"I just don't get it, you know?" She continued, not even looking at him. "I'm on his side."

His heart was beating rapidly. "Cat…" He tried again.

"I know, I know… I should stay away from him and anyone else that only gets me into trouble." She said while getting up. "I'm going to take a shower. Wanna watch a movie or something after?"

He nodded, unable to press the matter any further.

* * *

It was a busy Wednesday like most of my Wednesdays. I ran to the station with a coffee in my hand, followed by paparazzi. Later in the afternoon I had an appointment with Vera Wang's assistant for a fitting for my dress.

It was a normal Wednesday. Except for the fact that it meant I had only two days left as a reporter. The thought almost made me throw up.

I walked into the buzzing newsroom, immediately feeling the weight of the dooming deadline.

I got right back into my research. I felt like I was looking for a needle in a haystack. The Chinese were doing arms deals with someone, but without anyone confirming that I had no story.

As I was standing in the beautifully decorated fitting room at Vera Wang's studio downtown hours later, my mind was far away from the wedding. All I could think about was how I could prove the illegal arms trade and who was behind it.

"How does that fit?" The young woman asked me.  
I looked at her for a second before looking at myself in the mirror.

For a second I was speechless. I looked like a bride. The future Mrs Wayne. The dress was beyond perfect. The sparking white fabric hugging my upper body and white ruffles of silk flowing down on me.

"It's perfect." I said quietly, now wishing I had Sam here. I told her I didn't need her for the fitting but suddenly I wished I would have shared this moment with her.

The woman smiled at me. "That's the reaction we like to see. Would you like some champagne?"

"No thank you. I have to get back to work."

Reluctantly I took off the dress and walked to get a cab. I had one lead I wanted to follow up with.

I had been talking to people in Chinatown to see if they had seen anything. One of them mentioned there was a shipment near Waterfront and I had a few contacts there too. Billy was a homeless guy who was always very observant and had given me some great content in the past. I was hoping he knew something about this.  
I walked down to where he was usually at, the cold wind hitting my face as I wrapped my coat closer around me.  
He was sitting by a fire in a trash can.

"Hey Billy."

"Oh hey! I thought you might be too famous for me now." He smiled at me with all his three teeth.  
"Never." I smiled.

"Good, good." He chuckled. "What can I help you with today?"  
"I heard something about shipments coming in."  
"You have to be more specific there are a lot of those around here."  
"Chinese shipments." I showed him a picture of the guys Batman was beating up the other day. "Recognize any of those?"

He took the picture and put on his old glasses. His eyes shot back up at me. "What trouble are you in now?"

"I take that as a yes. Chinese mafia guys, correct?"  
He nodded.

"Seen them around here?"

He looked around to make sure nobody heard him. "Yes. Their shipments came in every Friday night."  
"Who did they get them from?"  
"Get them from? No, no. They were the ones shipping them."

This whole time I thought the Chinese mafia was getting weapons into Gotham. I never even thought about them getting them to somebody.  
"Who did they give the shipment to?"

"I don't really know. There always was this one guy standing in the background watching everything go ok."

"Who was he?"

"One guy called him Wald or something like that. He looked like he didn't belong here. You know, dressed too well."

"Wald… As in Tom Wald?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know who he is."

Tom Wald was a consultant for a company in Gotham. I had met him at a gala last year. I quickly pulled up the picture on my phone of him, me and other guests at the gala. "That him?" I asked holding the phone to Billy. He studied the picture closely.

"That looks like him."

"Thanks Billy. You've been a great help as always." I said, handing him an envelope with money.

"Don't mention it." He said and then looked at my ring. "Well look at that rock. You can kill someone with that thing."

I smiled embarrassed. "Yeah, it's way too big." I felt myself blushing. "He picked it so I had no say."

"Nonsense. He has good taste that Wayne fellow."

I smiled. "Good to see you Billy."  
"You too. Stay out of trouble."

"Always."

* * *

On my way back to the station I called Gordon.

"Either you know only half of the story or you're only telling me half the story." I said when he picked up.

"It's too late in the day for mind games Miss Hunter. Could you be more specific."

"The name Tom Wald ring a bell?"  
"Wald? No."  
"Well, in that case I might have something for you."  
"I'm all ears."  
"Not on the phone. I'll be at the police station in 5."

* * *

He picked up his phone not recognizing the number as he got in the Royce.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bruce."

"Sam?" He asked surprised.

"Yup, it's me."  
"That's a surprise. Cat is at work."  
"I figured. I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment or are you busy?"  
"Alfred is just driving me to work. What's up?"  
"I'm just wondering how Cat is holding up? I know tomorrow is the big day."  
"She's Cat. You know how she gets. She's working like crazy and everything seems fine…"  
"…until she becomes an emotional wreck… Yeah, that's Cat."

He smiled, glad her friend knew her so well.

"I'm glad you're there for her." She said. "Since I've known her she was a workaholic. I'm nervous for her."  
"Yeah, me too. I'll keep an eye on her."  
"Good. Thanks Bruce."

* * *

Gordon tapped his fingers nervously on his desk, staring at me in anticipation.

"So, what have you got for me?" He asked, his forehead in wrinkles.

"First lets make sure that…"

He waived his hand before I could even finish. "Yeah, yeah… Exclusive rights. Let's cut to the chase."  
"Fair enough. The Chinese mafia is involved in illegal arms trade. But they're not on the _receiving _end of it."

He perked up.  
"They're the ones _supplying _the weapons."

"Who are they shipping it to?"  
"I know that Tom Ward was there when the shipments happened. Ward works as a consultant for one of the big banks in town."

Gordon sighed. "It's a sad day when you wish it simply was the Chinese mafia and not another company in Gotham. How do you know this?"  
"I can't reveal my sources but I'm sure if you looked at the security footage from those nights you're going to see Ward. I don't know how much the company is involved, but something tells me that this is not being orchestrated by one guy."

"I'm going to look into it."

"I'm going to publish this today."

"You can't, we're in the middle of the investigation."

"Then I suggest you better hurry up." I smiled at him as I got up and left.

* * *

He shut off his computer after a long, dull day in the office and grabbed his jacket when he saw her on one of the many TVs in the office. He turned up the volume and that's when Alfred called.

"Are you watching this, sir?"

"I just turned it on, why?"

_"The Chinese mafia was supplying Gotham Central Bank with weapons which high-ranking officials used to sell off to mob dealers across the city. In return, the Chinese mafia bosses were given bank accounts in different names. They were able to hide their money and Gotham Central made money. It's a win win." _She said on TV.

His mouth felt dry. How did she find this out? Why didn't he?

"_It was the perfect scheme but not anymore. Tonight the men responsible are behind bars." _

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked on the other line.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm on my way back."

It was good news. He didn't even need to put the cape back on. She had taken down the bad guys almost on her own. Then why did it not feel like good news? All he wanted to do was to transform into Batman. But maybe this was a sign that he really wasn't needed anymore. The only one who still needed Batman was himself.

* * *

The next day felt surreal. Despite me breaking this massive story, it was still my last day at the station and by the looks of it, my last day as a credible journalist. I had gotten offers from small blogs but the networks and papers in town avoided me like the plague.

Most of my day was spent filling out paperwork and doing exit interviews. Before I knew it, the day was over. As I was putting my belongings in a box, Peter walked up to me.  
He didn't say anything, just looked at me with a sad smile on his lips.  
"Are you here to tell me I told you so?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled. "Nah. Not today."

"Thanks for the opportunity sir." I said shaking his hand.  
"Sir? Are you going to start calling me sir now that you're leaving?"

"Better late than never."

He laughed and then turned serious again. "I wish I could do something about this. It's so completely wrong. You're our most talented journalist in here."

"Thanks. I'll be fine." I felt how hollow those words were. I didn't know how this was going to be ok.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes, I got a cake and balloons… It felt beyond surreal. I had left many stations before but only because bigger and better opportunities were on the horizon. Now I just left into nothingness.  
Sure I could accept the morning anchor position but it was also not what I wanted to do. Either way my career as a journalist was over. Or at least over for now.  
"I'm not good at this stuff Hunter." Alex said scratching the back of his head.  
"Shocker." I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Seriously though I'm going to miss you around here."  
"Thanks."  
"Who else is going to get me into crazy, life-threatening situations?

I grinned at him before he gave me a hug, which was very uncharacteristic for Alex.

The newsroom was almost empty when I finally left, slowly walking down the hallway not able to wrap my mind around the fact that I was indeed leaving. The box with my stuff firmly in my arms, I pressed the elevator button. Images of me and Jacob in popped up. I still felt a guilty sting in my heart whenever I though of him. The Joker killed him but I felt at least partially responsible for his death.

When I stepped out into Gotham's cold night air, I felt reality hit me right int he face. I was really not a journalist anymore. As I took a deep breath I saw Bruce, leaning against the Mercedes, his hands in his pockets, looking at me closely.

"You didn't have to pick me up." I said as he took the box from me and opened the door for me.  
"Least I could do. How are you feeling?" He asked as he started the engine.  
"Fine." I lied. The way he looked at me proofed that he knew me too well and knew I was far from fine.

As the lights of WCX8 were going by our window, I wiped away a quick tear. "It's just that deep down, I was hoping they'd change their minds, you know? I thought if I get another big story, they would not let me go."

He looked at me concerned. "I know."

"Anyway, that was silly of me to think."

"It wasn't. This industry is insane. You're incredible at what you do. That they can see that means they don't deserve you."

I smiled softly at him, placing my hand on his. I had never heard him talk about my job qualities like this.

"But let's forget all that for now because we have to pack tonight."

"Pack?"

"Yes, we're going on a trip tomorrow morning."

"Where to?" I asked eagerly, sitting up straight.

"Rome for a few days. Get away from it all."  
"Rome…Italy?"  
He laughed. "I didn't mean Rome, Georgia."

* * *

The days away in Rome had been amazing. It was one of my favorite cities in the world. We spent all day sightseeing, drinking espresso and eating delicious pizza.

"I don't know if I get more used to them or if they're less obnoxious when you have two glasses of this amazing Italian wine in you." I said gesturing toward the paparazzi in the distance taking our pictures.

"A combination of both." He smirked at me.

"So, is this what we're doing? Travel the world and live off profits from Enterprises?" I asked taking another sip of my wine.  
"We can do whatever you want."

"Can you make me a journalist again?"

He looked at me concerned again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood. What am I whining about? I'm in Rome with you. I don't have to work another day in my life…"  
"But you love what you do. It's part of your DNA."

The way he said it almost made it sound like he was talking about himself.  
I nodded. "But I love this too. How couldn't you? So maybe I just have to tell my journalism side to shut up and enjoy life."

* * *

It was our last day in Rome and I was not ready to leave and get back to Gotham. I woke up, hearing the shower going. I checked the bed and Bruce was not next to me. I stretched, got up and opened the windows. Our hotel was right by the Vatican. Loud church bells echoed through the small cobblestone streets.

When I walked into the bathroom, Bruce was standing in front of the sink, shaving. He looked very concentrated at his reflection in the mirror as he brought ht blade across his chin. I leaned in the door, appreciating the view of naked Bruce Wayne right in front of me. He rinsed the razor under water before continuing on his upper lip.  
"Looking good Mr Wayne." I said.

Apparently he hadn't noticed I was there. He jumped.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." I said walking up to him.

"I didn't see you coming." He said shaking his head.  
"Oh my God you're bleeding." I said as the white shaving foam turned red on his upper lip.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "It's nothing. Just a small cut."  
He rinsed his face.

"Let me see." I said and he turned toward me. It was a pretty solid cut. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

He shook his head.  
"Really? It looks like a pretty painful cut."

He didn't answer but pulled me toward him, kissing me. His tongue quickly finding mine. The faint irony taste of his blood on my lips, he wrapped me into his embrace tightly. His skin felt still warm from the shower, a few water drops from his wet hair on his back, he started to take off my clothes.  
Journalism was a drug to me but so was he. Right now, there was nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than with him.

* * *

When they got back to Gotham he could immediately feel the cold embrace from the city. A grip so tight, it didn't give him much breathing room. Maybe it was time to not only leave the cape behind, but also Gotham. Maybe Alfred was right when he said that there was nothing for him here but death and misery. After all, the old butler was usually right.

What if they traveled the world? Or lived in Rome for a while?

He looked at her as she was staring out the airplane window. Her expression changed. In Rome she looked happy. Now she looked like a dark past had haunted her.

"I can stay home." He said and it was the truth. They didn't need him at the office. Fox was better at numbers anyway.

"No, no. Don't stay home with the sad jobless woman. Maybe I should start designing clothes or whatever it is women of famous people do."

She was joking but he didn't feel like laughing. It pained him to see her having to through her dream career away for him.

"It's fine. Seriously. Go, otherwise I feel like even more pathetic."

"Ok, I won't be long."

"You stay as long as you need to. Don't change anything because of me."

He put on his jacket and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Do you like dogs?" She suddenly asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Maybe we should get a dog? This house is massive and you have a giant yard and I'm home all day."  
"We could certainly get a dog but I doubt it will take you long to find a job again."

* * *

Once he left for work I sat on the couch with a fresh brewed coffee and went through my old reporter notebooks in the box I took from work.

Old stories I had worked on and taken notes were scribbled on the paper. I remembered those stories and the people I interviewed. It was like going through an old photo album. As I was going through the notes, I stumbled upon a story I must have done a year ago on Gotham Central Bank.

I vaguely remembered the story and the man I interviewed for it. And then my journalism instinct kicked in again.

I dialed Gordon's number.

"If I'm not mistaken you're no longer a journalist." Gordon said when he picked up.

"Ouch. Kick me when I'm down."

"What is it Ms Hunter?"

"Have you gotten any leads on how they transported the weapons?"

"No, but even when we do I can't tell you about it."

"Of course. Have a good one commissioner."

The adrenaline of being close to unveiling a story was rushing though my system. Back then I did a story that Gotham Central was renovating old, abandoned subway stations as storage units and underground transportation of money. It was a safer way to get the money moved underground than on Gotham's streets. I completely forgot about that until now.

I rushed to the city department and requested a map of the old subway system and compared that to the map of the upgraded system. As I had suspected, they had all been transformed except for one. That must be where they're meeting to exchange the weapons and cash.

The copies of the maps in my hands, I made my way to the subway station. I knew this was no longer my job, but he had been right - it was part of my DNA. I was not able to switch it off.

* * *

He had told her he had to go to work and that was once again only partially true. When they came back from Rome, Alfred told him some of his sources were reporting more mob activity again.

His gut feeling was telling him for months now that something was really wrong in this town and it wasn't that arms trade or money laundery with Lannings. Something was hiding in the shadows of this city and he was not able to pinpoint it just yet.

Or maybe he was just telling himself that so he could continue being Batman. He had placed a tracking device on one of Ward's men.

"I'm just going to follow him, see what he's up to." He said, looking at the blinking dot move on his screen.

"As Bruce Wayne or as Batman?" Alfred asked.

"You know I can't walk around as Bruce Wayne." He said getting up and getting changed.

In the cape, he followed the man.

"He's underground sir." Alfred told him over his earpiece.

He made his way down the old subway tunnel. It was dark and the air was thick. Suddenly he noticed someone standing in the tunnel. It was Cat.

* * *

I was searching for any sign that this tunnel was being actively used.

"You shouldn't be here." The dark husky voice suddenly said.

"I'd figured you'd say that." I sighed, turning around. I still wasn't able to see the Batman in the darkness. _Where was he?_

"Then why did you come?" He asked.

I jumped. He was standing right behind me.

"Jesus! You scared me."

"I'm the least of your worries." He said his dark eyes narrowing in on me.

This was the first time I was able to see Batman. The past few times it was either too dark or I was in a life threatening situation, confused with adrenaline.

Now I was able to really look at him. His armor looked even more expensive and high tech than on TV. His cape almost velvety. His jaw line hard. His lips thin, like they had suffered through a lot.

I noticed a cut on his lips. _A cut…just like the one on… _And then it hit me like a ton of bricks at once.

"Oh my God!" I covered my mouth in shock as I walked slowly away from him.

He looked visibly confused, walking towards me.

I felt tears well up. "It's you!" I said barely above a whisper. "It's you!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi everyone! Ready for 2016? I know I am! :) Here is my next drama-filled chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Happy New Year!**_

* * *

I was staring at him in disbelief, feeling my whole body starting to shake, my breath hiking up. "It's you." I whispered.  
His eyes lit up and now I knew where I had seen that expression before. He bit his lips together. It all made sense now.  
"It's you!" I said a little louder.  
He came towards me, holding me by my arms. "I don't know who you think I am but it isn't safe here for…" He said in a gravely voice.  
"Stop lying to me! I know it's you Bru..." But before I could say his name he covered my mouth with his hand, holding me in a tight grip.  
"Don't ever say it out loud." With that he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.  
"Let me down!" I protested.  
He didn't respond walking out of the tunnel and then we flew to the top of a building where he had his flying batmobile parked.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he sat me down in the car/ helicopter.  
He didn't answer. I felt my heart still beating way too fast from my recent discovery. Bruce was Batman! Even now it made no sense. I didn't know how I felt about this. So it was him saving my life twice. Why did he never tell me? Why did he tell me he hated the batman? As all these thoughts were rushing through my brain, we were suddenly air borne.  
I held on to my seat as we flew through Gotham. I had been too close! That had always been a rule in journalism - don't get too close to your sources - and I had broken that rule. It was precisely for this reason - so you wouldn't be blinded by your own feelings and perceptions. In hindsight it seemed so obvious that it was him. Even Jacob had a hunch. Oh Jacob... I felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Then again, no one in Gotham had either.  
I was studying his expression. His dark eyes were staring angrily into the distance. His lips were pressed together. I had so many questions that I didn't even know where to start. Where did he hide this car or whatever it was? Where did he learn how to fight? But the most important question was on endless repeat in my head: _Why? Why did he not tell me?  
_  
Now that I was so close to him, I could smell his cologne through the armor, recognize the shape of his lips and chin, read his expression.  
We flew through a waterfall. Batman...or Bruce, didn't flinch. I kept looking at him, still in disbelief. This was the same man I fell in love with.

We landed in a cave. He pushed a button and the bat mobile opened.  
"Where are we?" But even as I asked the question I already knew the answer. This was Batman's hideout.  
He still didn't answer, getting out of the bat mobile and walking towards a table where he pressed another button. Lights went on and several TVs and computer screens were slowly appearing out of nowhere. This cave was massive.  
I slowly climbed out of the acar.  
"I'm wearing the mask not to protect myself," he said in a deep growl. "I don't need protection."  
Was I ok with the fact that my fiancé was walking around in a cape beating criminals to a pulp?!  
"I'm wearing this to protect those I love." His tone continued in a dark and angry voice. "If I tell you who I am, can you promise me not to tell anyone?"  
"I already know who you are." I responded.  
"Can you promise me?" His voice got louder and deeper, to a frightening growl. If I didn't know it was Bruce I would never have guessed it.  
"Yes! Of course." I promised.  
He nodded in defeat, pressing a button near his neck. It made an unlocking sound.  
"Cat, you can't tell anyone." He was still wearing the mask but it was suddenly his voice. The stark contrast almost made me gasp.  
I silently nodded. He sighed and took of his mask, revealing his handsome features, his hair tussled from being under the mask. He shook it slightly, holding the mask in his hands.  
Just now, it hit me again. As if seeing him in the suit made it more real. It was really his face under the mask. I stared at him.  
"Say something." He said in a pleading tone.  
I had no words. For any of it.  
His dark eyes searching mine desperately for answers.

I wanted to say something, but my brain was still just processing all of this.  
His perfect features looked pain ridden.  
"Cat..." He walked towards me. I instinctively took a step back and he stopped in his track.  
He was pressing his lips into a tight line again.  
"Why?" I finally managed to say in a weak voice. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
"To protect you. Only Lucius and Alfred know."  
"How is keeping me in the dark protecting me?"  
"If they found out that Batman has feelings for you - you would be the weak link to me."  
I remembered when he explained that theory to me before. Little did I know that he was speaking from experience.  
"Fair enough. So no one can know. But that still doesn't explain why I cannot know."  
He looked at me defeated. "I tried to stay away from you...to keep you safe. I just couldn't. The lesser you knew the better."  
He slowly walked towards me again, placing the mask on a a table next to him.  
"I'm sorry. I should never have involved you in any of this." He continued.  
I stood there in thought for a while, still trying to process this all.  
"Involve me in what exactly? Do I even know you?" I asked in an angry tone.  
The comment hurt, I could tell. "Of course you do."  
"So let me get this straight. On the one hand you're...you're...Batman... God it still feels wrong saying that. I mean just seeing you...without the mask... It's crazy! I'm questioning your sanity."  
He nodded as if he was too.  
"So that's a huge part of your life that I didn't know about. Jeez you must have thought of me as a complete idiot for not figuring it out..."  
"Cat, no..."  
"And then on the other hand there is the fake Bruce Wayne persona. A playboy, eccentric billionaire... But that's not the true you either..."  
And then I realized something else!  
"Oh my god!"  
"What?"  
"Rachel Dawes!"  
I saw him cringe.  
"I figured out a while back that the story you told me wasn't true. But I believed your pain...just not the story. It was her."  
He nodded silently.

It was as if all these revelations were slowly eating away on him. Like he could handle only so much truth at once.  
"Why? Why would you lie to me? All this time?" I said, feeling my voice get louder and louder as the anger was unleashing.  
"I...I don't know... I'm not good at sharing much about me. Cat, my feelings for you..." He walked towards me. "They are real. Us...that is real." He said as he placed his hand on my arm.  
I immediately pushed his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me."  
Even though he was wearing the Batman suit, he looked more vulnerable than ever.  
"What did you think? We would get married, build a life together and you just never tell me about this?"  
"I was planning on retiring..." He said.  
"So? This is a huge part of who you are and you just lied to me about it. All this time..."  
In my mind I went through all my interactions with Batman.  
"Wait...I saw you in my apartment and then Batman was outside..."  
He sighed. "That was Alfred." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"So you purposefully did everything you could to keep me in the dark." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. I felt my whole body buzzing with anger. At the same time I felt close to tears.  
Could I be with a man who lied so thoroughly to me?

I had never seen him like this, his features looked even more pain ridden than normal. His eyes stared at me in desperation. He looked close to tears himself.  
"I am so sorry." He said in a weak voice. "I just needed to do everything I could to protect you. After Rachel...I couldn't lose you too."  
"Bullshit! You were protecting yourself. Your feelings. You were worried that I wouldn't want to be with you if you told me about Batman - the same way I assume she had."  
He winced in pain at the mention of it.  
"Is that what happened? Did she say she didn't want to be with you?" I asked.  
He cleared is throat. "Yeah."  
"I am not her. I think what you're doing is amazing. But you know that because I spoke highly of Batman like a thousand times in front of you while you pretended to hate the guy." Just the thought of that made me so angry again.  
"I am so sorry for everything." He said in a weak voice walking towards me again. Just having him closer to me made me suddenly feel on edge and uncomfortable. He placed his hands tightly on my arms again.  
"Cat I never meant…"  
"Let go off me." I interrupted him calmly.  
"Please just..."  
"Let go off me now." I said as I was hitting him in the chest which was very ineffective since I was hitting armor.  
I felt tears stream down my face and he finally let go, looking defeated at me.  
"I don't know who you are anymore." I said as I felt tears just running down my cheeks.  
"You do." He said, pleading, as tears were streaming down his face as well.  
I felt my hands shaking as I reached for the ring.  
"No." He said in a weak voice, seeing what I was about to do. "Please, Cat, don't do this. I love you more than anything in my life."  
"I can't. I don't know you." I responded as I placed the ring in his hand. "I just need to go now."  
I felt I was right on the edge of a complete breakdown.  
"Just hang on to it." He said in a broken voice, barely holding it together.  
"I can't...I just need to go... Where is the exit in this place."  
"I'll take you."  
"No!" I responded quickly. "I'll have Alfred give me a ride or I'll walk..."  
"Ok... If that's what you want. Follow me." He walked towards what looked like an elevator.  
I was trying to concentrate on not losing it yet. Hold it together for a little longer. I really thought he was the one...

He opened the door of the elevator for me and pushed a button and it took us upstairs.  
The elevator ride seemed to take forever. I looked to the ground, avoiding any eye contact with him. I felt his eyes on me the entire time.  
The doors opened and we were in a tiny cave-like room. He took off his glove and opened the door with his thumbprint.  
The door opened and it was the living room, right next to the piano. I felt so stupid for not knowing this whole part even existed. The Batcave was below Wayne Manor! Of course it was.  
"You know your way from here." He said in a weak voice.  
I nodded and started walking without looking at him. He grabbed me by my hand and whirled me back into his arms, holding me tightly, his hand supporting my head. I felt his body shake as his tears were hitting my shoulder.  
He slowly let me go and whispered "I love you" in my ear.  
I felt like I was running through the mansion, needing the exit more than life right now. Tears were streaming down my face and I knew I couldn't hold it together much longer. At least wait until you're in the car.  
Alfred looked at me concerned as I was chasing to the exit.  
"Everything alright, Miss?" He asked.  
"I need to go..." In that moment I realized I didn't even know where I was going.  
"Alright. I get the Royce ready."  
I waited by the door as this whole house seemed to be swallowing me alive. Everything reminded me of him of course and the life I thought we could have together. How was I so wrong about him? How did my instinct fail me this bad? All I wanted was to run back to him and fall in his arms. But at the same time - the thought made me shudder. It was like I didn't trust him anymore.

Finally I saw the car pull up and I made my way towards it in big strides. "Just take me to any hotel." I said as I closed the door.  
"Certainly Miss." He said, his eyes looking at me like those of a concerned father through the rearview mirror.  
As we pulled out of the driveway, the wave of emotion I had been holding back hit me at once. I started crying uncontrollably as the pain, loss and betrayal ripped through me.  
"I'm sorry." I said to Alfred in between sobs.  
"That is quite alright Miss. Is there anything I can do?"  
"No. Thank you Alfred."  
All the moments between Bruce and I played through my mind like a movie All I wanted was spend the rest of my life with him. But even if I wanted to, I knew - I couldn't. Not anymore. The Bruce I knew was a figment of my imagination. I didn't know the real Bruce Wayne. Maybe he didn't even know himself.  
We arrived at the hotel and Alfred opened the door for me. I had composed myself for the time being.  
"Please let me know if there is anything I can do. You're family." He said. And I was thinking - not anymore.  
"Thank you Alfred." I said as I gave him a hug before I walked into the hotel lobby.  
It was the most expensive hotel in Gotham. Alfred was used to Bruce's budget. I should have specified. At this point I didn't care.  
I walked up to the receptionist.  
"Good evening Miss Hunter." The young man said to me.  
I was surprised he recognized me.  
"Hi, I'm just looking for a room. Whichever is the cheapest."  
"Mr. Wayne has already paid for the Presidential Suite for you."  
"He has what?"  
"Here are the keys and certainly do let us know if we can be of any assistance to you."  
I felt like I was part of his property that he just stored in a presidential suite until I came to my senses.  
"I'm sorry, I changed my mind." I said as I left the hotel in a hurry.  
"Miss?"  
I ran outside and hailed a cab. I just needed to be by myself. Independent from him.  
"Do you know any cheap hotels in the area?" I asked the cabbie.  
"There is one on the lower Waterfront." He said in a heavy accent.  
"Perfect."  
That was a pretty bad neighborhood but it meant I was away from him for a while.

I checked in the less than ideal hotel, which smelled like old clothes. As I sat down on the bed I realized that I didn't even have any clothes... It was all at his place. I couldn't go there and pack... The idea broke my heart.  
In that moment my phone was buzzing. This was the last thing I needed right now as I started reading the gossip blogs.

_The engagement is off! Catherine Hunter was spotted checking into the Grande Palais without fiancé Bruce Wayne and without ring. Trouble in paradise? Sources close to the couple confirmed that the two had been on the outs for months. "It was just never meant to be." One source said. "He has too much of a wandering eye."_

I almost started laughing at that. If they knew... But laughing turned into crying as I sat in the old hotel room by myself.  
My phone buzzed again - _Just making sure you're ok? Why didn't you use the suite at the Grande? _The text from Bruce read.  
_I'm fine._ \- I responded.  
Five minutes later my phone rang. It was Sam.  
"What in the world is going on? Are you ok?" She asked.  
"I'm guessing you saw the latest Gotham Talks article?"  
"Tell me it's all bullshit."  
"No..." I cleared my throat. "It's not."  
"What happened?"  
In that moment I realized that I couldn't tell her. I was mad at him, but I would never break his trust like that. Even though he had broken mine. But what was I going to tell her? Something that was believable.  
"Cat?"  
"He cheated on me." I said without thinking.  
"No he didn't." She said in disbelieve.  
"He has been lying to me for months." That part was unfortunately correct.  
"Shut up. With whom?"  
"I don't know her. It doesn't really matter."  
"I don't know why this surprises me so much. I guess first impressions aren't wrong after all..."  
I knew he would never cheat on me and it was killing me that I had to lie to Sam, but what was my alternative?  
"How did you find out?"  
"I saw a text on his phone... And then I confronted him and that's when it all came out."  
"What a fucking asshole! I'm still in complete shock."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Where are you right now?"  
"In this shitty hotel."  
"What? No. You're coming out here immediately. I'm booking you on the last flight. I thought you were at the Grande?"  
"Yeah...if I wanted to be in the presidential suite he had booked for me."  
"Ah, yes I see. It's crazy hot here so we're going to the beach and parties and all that. I just booked your flight - it leaves in 2 hours so you better get ready."  
"Wait, Sam, I don't have any clothes or anything."  
"Perfect excuse to go shopping."

* * *

I got the airport, nothing but my coat and my handbag on me. I felt like it was a bad dream. I put on big sun glasses in hopes the paparazzi wouldn't recognize me.  
I wasn't sure running from Gotham was the best plan but right now I just needed to be far away from all of this.

* * *

It had been a week since I had left Gotham.  
One moment I had my dream job and what seemed to be the man of my dreams, the next I was without a job and single. Granted it was my decision to call it quits between me and Bruce, but I didn't know if I really had that much of a choice. I still loved him and my feelings for him were consuming me but on the other side I felt like I didn't trust him anymore. All of a sudden I looked differently at him. Every day, hour, minute and second of this week I was thinking about him, missing him. But I wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Everything changed the moment I found out he was Batman, not because he was wearing the mask, but because he had lied to me so profoundly for so long. I had told Sam the lie that he had slept with other women, and although false, the betrayal felt similar.

"Ok, I'm not even going to give you a choice." Sam interrupted my train of depressing thoughts as I stared onto the ocean, wrapped into a blanket.  
"What's that?" I asked, wrapping the blanket even tighter around me. I felt cold almost all the time these days. As if my heart had gotten colder.  
Sam presented tickets in her hand. "L.A.'s masquerade ball."  
"Oh no, no, no!" I protested. "I feel so very far from going to a party."  
"I know you do honey." She said kneeling next to me. "I've been watching you for a week now and it breaks my heart. I've seen you go through several breakups, but I've never seen you like this. Your expression is blank, you seem a shade paler, you worry me."  
I nodded, biting my lips. _Darn, it had been that obvious?_ "I know."  
"There is no harm in dressing up silly and getting drunk. If you really hate it that much you can leave and I promise you, I will not leave your side this time." "No matter how hot the bartender is?"  
She nodded and put on hand on her heart the other in the air. "I solemnly swear to not leave you no matter how hot any of the numerous guys will be that will come over and talk to me." She grinned and I chuckled.  
"Oh my God! Was that a laugh? Alert the authorities! Miss Hunter is laughing."  
I sheepishly smiled at her but then dark clouds came over me quickly again. "I honestly don't know if I'm ever going to be ok again. I feel broken in too many places right now."  
"And that's ok. You don't need to. You're allowed to feel pain and be broken for as long as you need."  
I sighed and nodded. "But next week, we're going to this stupid masquerade ball." She said. "Can you check something before though?" "Already have. He is not on the guest list."  
I nodded, thankful she didn't use his name. It stung every time I heard it. I had stayed away from all sorts of media because they only reminded me of the two things I didn't have anymore - my career in news and Bruce.  
The last time I made the mistake to check CNN on my phone, there was a massive picture of Batman as top story. Batman back in action - 43 mobsters behind bars. It was the first time I saw a picture of Batman, knowing it was Bruce. How could he have lied to me all this time about this?  
Usually after a break-up I would throw myself into work. I didn't have that option.  
In that moment my phone vibrated and I winced, knowing who was texting me.  
"Him again?" Sam asked.  
I nodded without even having to pick it up. The first day he had called me numerous times and left me heartbreaking voicemails. Then he started texting and only calling at night to wish me a good night. It was a ritual now, only I would never pick up. I needed time to think about what I wanted. I needed a second to see if I really could spend the rest of my life with someone who could lie to me with such ease.  
Sam sighed looking at me as I was staring at my phone. "Do you want me to read it to you?" She finally asked.  
I nodded.  
"Ok, here it goes." She said as she opened the message. "How is your day? I hope you're enjoying L.A. I woke up from a terrible nightmare last night only to realize that my nightmare had become my reality. I miss you so much, words can't describe how broken I feel without you. Please talk to me." Sam sighed heavily before handing me back my phone as I was wiping away tears.  
"It makes it really hard to stay mad at the guy." She said.  
"I know." I said under tears. "Which is why I just need a minute of quiet to think about this. I can't think with him around."  
"Have you told him that?"  
I shook my head.  
"You have to."  
"I know but for some reason I can't bring myself to say it."  
"Text him. Just say I need to think."  
I nodded and took a deep breath as I started to type.  
_Thank you for your messages. I just need some time to think about what I want right now._

I hit send and immediately thought about every word I used and if I should have phrased it differently. _Thank you for your messages? Who says that?_  
Suddenly I saw he was typing on the other end. Anxiously I waited for his response and of course it was as perfect as everything that was Bruce Wayne.  
_I understand. Take as much time as you need. I love you._  
He was perfect except for the fact...the minor detail...of being Batman on the side. Whenever I thought about that I had a hard time comprehending it. Bruce was Batman. It still was a strange new reality and the betrayal that stung deep every time I thought about it. He would have probably never told me if I hadn't finally figured it out.  
"Ok, I need a dress for this stupid event." I said as I shook all the pain and disappointment from me.  
"That's what I'm talking about."

* * *

"Master Wayne?"  
He didn't answer, simply staring out the windows as he was sitting in the living room, looking at the grey, rainy Gotham sky.  
"I have the fingerprint analysis ready for you, sir."  
He nodded, feeling Alfred's eyes on him. "Anything else?" He asked, still not meeting the butler's eyes.  
"Have you talked to her?" "I've tried. She doesn't answer my calls."  
The butler turned quiet.  
"Go ahead. I know how much you like to say 'I told you so'." His voice sounded dull, even in his own ears.  
"Not today Master Wayne."  
"Alright let's see about that fingerprint analysis." He said getting up.  
"Why don't you visit her?"  
"Visit her?" "Yes, fly to LA and try to talk to her face to face."  
"She made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to see me, Alfred."  
"It's worth a try, don't you think?"  
"I'll think about it." He said as he was walking to the piano to activate the batcave. "What do we know about him?" "Part of the Chinese mafia, sir. Just as you expected."  
Cleaning Gotham's streets of scum was the only distraction to the pain in his heart.

* * *

"You got your ticket?" Sam asked me as she put in her earrings.  
"Yes ma'am." I responded, holding the ticket up as proof before placing it back into my golden clutch bag. Just now it hit me again that I was really going out. I had been getting ready almost all day, with an appointment at the hairdressers and one at the nail salon. For some reason Sam had even talked me into getting a spray-on tan. But now, as I was ready with my hair and make-up all done, my new way-too expensive red chiffon dress and golden high heels, I felt far from ready.  
"You need a drink." Sam said, clearly seeing my facial expression. I nodded as she handed me a shot. "I don't do shots…" "I know, but tonight you need them." She said as she downed a shot of tequila. She was right and I followed suit, the liquor burning in my throat.  
A few shots later, we got in a cab. As we were making our way through L.A. traffic, I had to ask again. "And you can promise me…" "Yes, he won't be there. I even triple checked this morning."  
I nodded, feeling a little tipsy already. "So with that said," she continued. "Put on your mask and pretend to be someone else for the night."  
Even that comment stung like a sharp blade because it made me immediately think of him and how he pretended to be someone else every night as well. I slowly pulled out my mask out of my bag. As I placed the lacy black mask on my face, I imagined how he must feel every night when he puts on his mask. I tied the knot in the back, adjusting the mask. "And you won't be mad if I leave if I don't like it?" I asked sheepishly.  
She sighed. "No of course I won't be mad. Just promise me you'll give it a shot."

We walked into the massive entrance, a security team checking our invitations and crossing us of the list. I looked around in the dimly lit room, the dance floor looking more like one out of Las Vegas.  
Three cocktails later, I felt dizzy, the deep bass of the music vibrating through my bones. It was a good feeling. I was impressed that Sam did not leave me this time for one of the many hot guys in the room. She kept pointing out some of them to me, but I felt very far from having any interest in anyone. I was happy to feel somewhat more human for the moment.  
"I'm getting more drinks." I said.

I walked to the rooftop bar. I needed a little break. As I opened the door, I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. I ordered a cocktail at the bar but for some reason I didn't feel like going back inside just yet. Instead I walked to the railing, looking at the skyline. I took a deep breath, the fresh breeze blowing my hair back. I took a sip of the cocktail. The lights of the cars below me were almost blending together.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" The man next to me interrupted my train of thought. It wasn't Bruce, he was too tall and his demeanor wasn't right. Relief and sadness flooded me at once at the realization. One part of me wished he was here and I could see him again, the other was praying he wasn't.  
I simply nodded. There wasn't much that I found beautiful these days.  
"I always found it comforting to look at cars from afar," he continued. "Something about seeing cars be nothing more than small lights, rushing by you reminds me how insignificant our problems really are." I allowed myself to look at him, normally I tried to avoid eye contact with guys hitting on me in a club. He had short blonde hair, thin lips and a wide jaw. The black mask over his eyes made it hard to really see what he looked like. "Benjamin." He said as he stretched out his hand to me.  
"Victoria." I gave my middle name since I didn't want him to know who I really was. "Beautiful name." "Thanks."  
"You from here?"  
"Maybe." I said, taking a sip from my drink. "Maybe?" He asked intrigued.  
"Not really sure where I am from right now."  
"I get that." "You from here?" "Yes. I live by Venice Beach."  
"I love it there." "Yes, it's a good spot. So what do you do?"  
I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready for a real conversation. I liked being unknown. He didn't know I was Catherine Hunter, Bruce Wayne's fiancee or former fiancee. He didn't know I used to be a successful journalist before everything came crumbling down on me. For now, I was able to not be anybody.  
I tried to forget everything around me and just pretend I was someone else. How wonderful it would be to slip into a different persona for a night and be someone else. That's when it hit me again - that's exactly what Bruce is doing every time he becomes Batman. He transforms into a different person. Stop thinking about him! I tried to order myself. "I'm in between jobs right now." I replied.  
He nodded, leaning over the railing, his drink casually in his hand. He didn't seem to give up despite my best efforts.  
"Why are you up here?" He asked.  
"Getting away from all the creeps." I responded dryly.  
He laughed. "Ouch. I'm a creep now?" He smiled, standing up tall again, not taking his eyes off me.  
"Well, you came all the way over here and began with a cliche conversation starter..."  
He laughed. "I think that classifies me as lame but not creepy."  
I chuckled. "True. I redact my statement."  
"Let me build up to the title of a 'creep'. Let me earn that."  
I laughed. "Ok."  
We just looked at each other for a few seconds and it immediately made me uncomfortable.  
"So why are you here then?" I asked taking another quick sip of my drink, looking away.  
"Oh I have no excuse at all. I watched you standing here by yourself and thought to myself - what do you have to lose? She'll probably shoot you down but at least you can ask."  
"Ask me what?"  
"If I can buy you a drink?"  
I looked at him, pondering my options. Was this a good idea? Probably not. I was just giving him false hope that something was going to happen between us. On the other hand talking to him felt good and it distracted me somewhat from my depressing train of thought.  
I downed the rest of my cocktail and handed him the glass.  
"What's your poison?" He asked.  
"Gin and tonic."  
"Coming right up."

When he left I took another deep breath, internally shaking my head at myself. _What was I doing?_  
All I wanted was Bruce to be standing next to me. I closed my eyes and imagined him walking up to me, taking my hand, pulling me towards him. As much as I wished for it, the betrayal hit me immediately._ How? How could he have lied to me for so long?_

"I thought of some more really lame opening lines on my way here." Benjamin said as he handed me the drink. "You're lucky you didn't hear any of those." I laughed. Normally he would have ticked all my boxes - funny, polite, handsome…  
In that moment I saw Sam at the bar - I had texted her I was getting some fresh air up here but had failed to mention the man next to me. She just grinned at me and turned around. Ugh! Now I had to listen to her give me shit for this for a long time.  
"Protective friends?" He said noticing me shaking my head at Sam in the distance.  
I nodded, though "protective" isn't the word I'd use. She was more encouraging than anything. "What about you? Who are you here with?" I asked.  
"Nobody. I'm here by myself." "By yourself?" "Yeah. Why? Does that make me creepy?"  
"A little bit." I smirked.  
He laughed. "See, I told you I had to work up to that title."  
I laughed.  
"Small world Mr Wayne!" He said suddenly, looking behind me.  
The words were ringing in my entire body and I felt myself frozen. _Did he just say that? Am I hallucinating now? Was this happening? He can't be here._  
"Small world indeed Mr Sullivan."  
His voice ran through my system like fire. It was his voice. I still hadn't turned around, staring at my drink.  
"I had no idea you were in town." Benjamin said.  
"An impromptu business trip." Bruce responded.  
"We should get together. Sorry, how rude of me," he said looking at me and I felt my eyes snap up at him as if I was begging him not to do what he was about to do. "Victoria, this is Bruce Wayne."  
Now I had to turn around. When I did I felt like someone had hit me right in the stomach. A mixture of butterflies and pain at the same time. He looked as good as ever.  
He wasn't wearing a mask, just another perfectly tailored suit, his eyes locked on mine. Although Benjamin was taller than him, Bruce was visibly way stronger than him. Now I knew why.  
"We've met." Bruce said dryly, still looking into my eyes.  
I felt Benjamin nervously catching on to the uncomfortable vibe.  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't. An emotional chaos inside of me. I was mad. Ready to scream at him. I wanted to kiss him, run up to him and lock my arms around him. I felt close to tears.  
Instead, I just stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move.  
"I'm her fiancé." Bruce said after a few seconds of silence that felt like eternity. I stared at him as if he just gave away the world's best secret - but that would be that he's Batman.  
Benjamin cleared his throat. "Wow, ok I did not see that coming." He said scratching his head nervously. "I'll be making a fool of myself somewhere else." He said and left.

Bruce still only looking at me, as if nobody else existed here.  
He walked towards me and every step made my adrenaline increase.  
"You were not supposed to be here." I said, barely able to bring words out.  
"I'm never on the guest list." He responded, looking me straight into my eyes, seemingly burning through to my soul.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Business. I have a potential deal with the organizer of this event. I'm also here to see you but I had no idea you're going to be at this event."  
"How did you even recognize me with the mask and in this light…? Oh wait, I can answer that myself, you are used to the whole masquerade shit. That's why you show up to a freaking masquerade ball without a mask, because you're so used to wearing it in your free time."  
My body was begging to kiss him, his face so close to mine, but the rage was like a fire burning through me.  
"You're still mad." He noted.  
"No shit I'm mad. It's more than that. I feel betrayed."  
Just smelling his cologne again was sending me into sensory overload.  
He walked even closer to me, his hand on my cheek. "I miss you so much." He said barely above a whisper. "I love you."  
I felt like I was about to start crying but I couldn't make a scene here. Instead, I started storming out of the venue, trying to control my emotions.

"Cat?" He came after me. "Catherine?" He said louder, some guests on the rooftop turned around.  
But I wouldn't slow down. I came here to forget for a night, not to be reminded of all the pain and betrayal. My breath was hiking up, I felt close to breaking down. I just needed to get away from him.  
I ran down the stairs to the street, hearing him calling my name a few steps behind me as he was trying to catch up to me. My red dress was flowing down the stairs like a stream of blood. As I almost reached the street, he grabbed me by my arm and whirled me towards him. Now he was wearing a black mask himself.  
"Why are you wearing a mask now?" I asked confused.  
"To throw off paparazzi." He said, still holding me firmly by my arm. "All I want is talk."  
"Let go off me." I said, trying to move my arm, with little success.  
"Cat…"  
"Let. Go. Off. Me." I said, trying not to make a scene but I could not handle his touch anymore. He sighed and let my arm go. I called a cab and he stood next to me, not saying anything. I got in the cab and he followed me.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "  
We need to talk. I'm not leaving your side until we do."  
I sighed in frustration. "Fine!"  
We started driving and I stared outside the window the whole drive, trying to forget that he was sitting next to me, pretending that I was in this cab by myself. I couldn't deal with this yet. My emotions were all over the place. I wasn't ready yet to make the decision whether or not to spend the rest of my life with him. But I knew I couldn't think clearly when he was around.  
His cologne, though subtle, filled the air in the cab and made forgetting that he was here even more difficult. I quickly texted Sam so she wouldn't be worried. If she knew Bruce was here…

_I'm headed home. Had enough for one night. Had fun though. Thanks for convincing me. Please stay out as long as you want! I'm fine.  
_  
"Look," he said, taking my hand, which send shockwaves through my body.  
"We're here." I interrupted him, taking my hand back and getting out of the cab.

We walked into the apartment as I heard my phone buzz.  
_Are you sure? If it's o.k. with you I'm gonna stay out. I heard there is a cool after party. Are you sure you're o.k.?_ \- Sam asked in a text.  
I responded that I was and heard him close the door behind him.

I turned around, facing him. He had taken off the mask and I remembered I was still wearing mine. I looked at him as I took mine off. He looked like he had aged in the last two weeks.  
"So," I said, putting my clutch bag and the mask on a desk. "You wanted to talk, let's talk."  
He ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath. _Why does he have to be this handsome?_  
"I made a huge mistake by not telling you and I wish I could take it back, make a different decision. I can't. All I can do is tell you how much I love you and how much it pains me to be away from you. You're everything to me. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."  
I took a sharp inhale and wiped away a few tears. I swallowed hard. "That's all I wanted too a few weeks ago. But then you destroyed it all. This is not like a little mistake. You lied to me for so long and so thoroughly," I shook my head. "Even if I wanted to trust you again I just don't know if I can."  
"What can I do?" He asked me helplessly, his eyes pain-ridden, his forehead in wrinkles.  
"Nothing. You can't do anything."  
"So this is it?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't know. I don't know what to think."  
"Catherine, please." He said walking up to me, taking my hand.  
I moved away walking into the living room. "Stop it. Stop all of it." I still felt dizzy from all the alcohol pumping though my system.  
"Stop what?" He said, following me.  
"I can't think!" I yelled. "I can't think with you here."  
"So you're just trying to forget about me? Is that why you're here all the way in L.A.?"  
"I'm here to take a moment to breathe."  
"I'm suffocating you now?" He asked.  
"I didn't say that."  
He looked at me worried and almost angry. "Then what are you saying?"  
I started walking away from him again, not being able to handle him this close to me.  
"Catherine!" He said angrily. "Stop running away from me." He said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me towards him with determination. He held me firmly by one arm, his face inches from mine. His lips slightly parted, his breath heavy. His eyes stared at me relentlessly.

I felt the anger burn on my lips, beating in my heart. At the same time his lips just inches away from mine.  
That's when I could not take it anymore and I gave in to what my body kept telling me ever since I heard his voice at the masquerade ball.  
I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck, moving my body closer against his. Feeling his lips on mine, tasting him again, it felt like someone hit me up with pure adrenaline.  
He responded to the kiss gently, then breaking it for a second, looking at me as if he was checking this is what I really wanted. When I just stared at him, waiting, he pulled me toward him and kissed me hard. He pushed me against the wall, pinning me there with his body. Now it made perfectly good sense to me that he was so strong. He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me towards the large wooden desk. Not breaking the kiss, I ran my hands through his hair.

When he placed me gently on the desk, he lifted himself off of me again. Breathlessly he was staring at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded and sat up to open his tie.  
"Shouldn't we talk first?" He asked breathlessly.  
"We should definitely not talk." I said as I slid off his tie and took off his jacket.  
"I just don't want to move too fast." He said.  
I didn't respond but simply moved down the straps of my dress, his eyes fixed on me. I took off my bra.  
Suddenly he snapped into a different mode, pulling me toward him, kissing me hard again as he lowered me back down. His hand wandering slowly up my leg until he got to my panties. I took a sharp inhale. His hand kept moving on my panties and I felt my entire body respond to his touch.  
He stopped and stood up again, removing his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. I hadn't laid eyes on his adonis-like body in too long. There were several fresh bruises and cuts. I remembered when he told me they were from a base jumping accident, and I had fallen for it. For all of it.  
It didn't matter in this moment. This was simple. All I wanted was him in this moment. For just this moment, I could forget all the anger and pain. As he was about to open his belt, I slid off the table, standing up and kissing him again as my hands took over, opening his belt. His pants dropped down and I slowly followed, running my tongue over his muscular upper body. He groaned as I took him in my mouth. I stopped when I felt like he was too close to come. I stood back up and he pulled me toward him in one quick movement, kissing me.  
As he backed me up to the desk again, I moved around, not breaking the kiss. Once I had him where I wanted, I broke the kiss, staring at him for a second before pushing my hand against his chest, signaling him that I wanted him to lie down. I moved over him, kissing him and he pulled up my chiffon dress, his hands firmly on my hips. I sat up straight again before pushing him inside of me. It felt even better than I remembered it and I moaned as I felt him fully inside of me.  
I could tell he must feel similarly, every muscle in his body was flexed, his jaw clenched, his breath heavy as I moved on top of him. At the same time, I was beyond angry at him. I was furious. Furious for lying to me for all this time and for keeping me in the dark on purpose. _How could he?_ As I was thinking that, I felt my movements getting harsher and he closed his eyes, biting his lips together hard. He took a sharp inhale, his eyes still closed.  
How many times did he sleep with me, only to get up in the middle of the night, pretending to go to the office when in reality he dressed up as Batman and went out to hunt criminals. I clenched my jaw in anger as I started moving faster, holding on to his abs, every one of them flexed, his skin covered in sweat. All my anger didn't keep this from feeling incredible. I grabbed his arms tightly, as I went over the edge.  
His eyes back open, his facial expression indicating he was struggling not to follow me just yet. I collapsed on him, feeling jolts still running through my body. He was bringing my face to his, just looking at me as we were both breathing heavily. _Don't look at me like that_ \- I thought to myself. _You're messing with my brain. _His dark eyes were burning through mine, his breath hitting my lips.  
He wrapped his arms around me, standing up again and lowering on the table. Once again, it seemed like I was a fly and knowing why…. My brain was still screaming at him. I remembered when Sam suggested I sleep with Batman to get Bruce out of my brain. Now, I effectively was, only that they were the same person.  
His lips hit mine with ferocity again as he continued where I had left of. He was moving slower, softer than I had, looking me directly in my eyes, knowing I had nowhere else to go. Nowhere else to escape his burning eyes. He moved my arms over my head and held them there by my wrists as he continued his assault, now deeper with every move. I arched my back with the next moan, lifting my neck, leaning my head backwards. It allowed my eyes to focus on something else than his hazel eyes. Knowing why I did it, he brought my chin back down with his thumb. "Look at me." He said just above a whisper.  
I didn't know if I could. Even all the adrenaline and alcohol in the world didn't take the immense pain away from me and looking directly in his eyes made that pain only worse. That's exactly what I meant when I said I wasn't sure if I could be with him in the future. Even if I wanted to, even if my body begged for it, I wasn't sure if I was able to wipe all the betrayal away.  
I tried to hold his burning gaze for as long as I could handle, which wasn't too long. I pushed him off, standing up again. He looked at me closely, trying to figure out what I was doing. I turned around, lowering my upper body on the desk. He was standing there for a second, hesitant to do what I wanted. So he did something I was clearly not expecting, kneeling down, his hands slowly running up my legs. What was he doing? Suddenly I felt his tongue.  
_Ugh! He is torturing me on purpose._ His hands on my hips, moving me closer to him. There was no escaping this. My hands held on tightly to the desk as I felt myself about to come. That's when he stopped. Of course he would. My body was begging for relief. That's when he entered me again with full force, his hand on my back, pinning me down.  
" 'this what you want?" He asked.  
"Yes." I managed to say.  
I felt my body give in once more, shattering underneath him. He stopped his movements, breathing heavy. I knew he wasn't done. Why did he stop?  
Suddenly he left, grabbing something from the table. I turned around only to see him holding my mask in his hand.  
"Put it back on." He ordered.  
"What?"  
"You wanted to pretend to be someone else tonight, put it back on."  
I grabbed the mask and put it on.  
"Happy now?" I asked and he kissed me hard in response.  
"Almost." He replied as he lowered me on the desk again, his tie in his hand. He pulled my arms over my head again, binding my wrists together with the silky tie.  
"What are you…?" I started to ask.  
"Making sure you can't get away this time." He was really adamant about the whole looking in his eyes thing. He tied the tie tightly before standing up again, covering every inch of my body with his eyes.  
Slowly, he was grabbing my legs on either side of his body, wrapping them around his waist, one hand slowly wandering up the chiffon fabric. He was soaking in every moment of this, I could tell. Maybe because he knew this could be the last time.  
He leaned over again, kissing me. Softly at first and then more passionately, his tongue searching for mine. That's when he pushed himself inside of me again. My body was exhausted and I could take only so much more, but when his movements increased, my body responded once more. He didn't break the kiss, his hands firmly on my wrist, the other on my hip. My breath hiked up and he broke the kiss, looking me in my eyes. The same look that got me hooked on him that first moment we met at that stupid fundraiser, where he pretended to hate Batman.  
Looking at him through the mask was indeed different. The lacy material around my eyes was almost like a layer of protection, as if I was not as vulnerable with the mask on. Is that what it feels like for him when he puts on the mask? He moved faster and harsher, until my body gave in for a third time, this time I was looking him straight in the eyes and just as I went over the edge, he followed me, groaning deeply next to me as his body was convulsing.  
For a second we just laid there. I felt his fast heartbeat on my skin, smelled his hair. He slowly brought his face back to mine, looking at my eyes.  
"You ok?" He asked breathlessly.  
I nodded. "You?"  
He smiled. "You have to ask?"  
As he opened the tie around my wrists, I felt close to tears as the betrayal haunted me like a bad hangover. The second I felt my wrists free I pushed him off of me, taking off the mask and putting my dress back up.  
He got dressed himself and although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was looking at me closely. Suddenly everything felt fake. Did he mean that he loved me? Or was that just another scheme? I couldn't tell. There were too many lies. A knot forming in my throat again, I tried to pull myself together.

I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist as he pulled me toward him, pressing his lips softly against my neck.  
"I've missed you so much. I feel lost without you." He whispered in my ear.  
I cleared my throat as I freed myself from his grip, looking out the window. "You should go." I said coldly.  
"Cat…" He said pleadingly. "Please don't throw this away."  
"I didn't. You did. You made it change forever. I don't think we can ever be the same." I responded, still staring out the window.  
"Then let's start fresh. We can start slow, we can postpone the wedding…"  
"You don't understand…" I said turning around. "I need time to think about this and I need time away from you to do that. If I had to give you an answer today, I'm afraid it might not be the one you want to hear. That's why I need time to see if that is something I really want." Now I felt tears run down my cheeks again. _Great!_ "I love you, more than anything." I said as I wiped the tears away and he looked at me more heartbroken than I had ever seen him. "But sometimes love is not enough."  
"Don't say that." He said, his voice breaking.  
"I don't know what I am saying. I can't think clearly. You asked me what you can do. This is me telling you what you can do. Give me time. Without calls, without you showing up on my doorstep… Just give me time."  
He nodded slowly. "All I want for you is to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, I will refrain from contacting you."  
I nodded, silent tears still running down my face.  
"I should go." He said, grabbing his jacket, the tie and his mask.  
He was already at the door when he suddenly turned around and walked back to me, pulling me toward him, kissing me with urgency, holding me desperately in his arms. He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes before wrapping me tightly into his embrace again.

He let me go and left without looking at me again. When the door shut behind him I felt like someone had shot me. The pain hitting me so hard all at once, I felt like I was suffocating. I felt incredibly torn. All I wanted was for things to go back the way they were before. But I was not sure if me getting back together with him would accomplish that. So much had been broken. It was as if he had slept with another woman. I wanted to trust him again, I just wasn't sure if I could. Under tears, I slowly sat on couch.  
Why was this so incredibly painful? I made the choice to be away from him but even when I was with him now I wasn't sure if I could get past all the lies. I curled up on the couch. Numbness following the sadness.

* * *

The flight back to Gotham seemed to last a life time. Deep down he had hoped, if she saw him again in person, she would fly back home with him.  
_"Sometimes love isn't enough."_ Her comment still stung like a blade.

Images of her naked body flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to slow down his adrenaline that immediately kicked in.  
He had not even entertained the idea of sleeping with her tonight. A kiss was pretty much the best-case scenario he had imagined. When her lips hit his, he thought for a second she might have changed her mind.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer and he was trying to pace himself. The way her skin felt, and her lips tasted, he wasn't very successful at that. He grabbed her, wrapping her legs around his waist, pinning her against the wall. Just feeling her naked legs sent shock waves through his body.  
Before he knew what he was doing he carried her over to the desk, gently placing her there. She didn't pull back or slow down at all. His brain came back from auto-pilot - this might not be the best plan.  
_"Shouldn't we talk first?"_ He managed to ask.  
She shook her head. "_We should definitely not talk."_  
He was about to say something else, when she pulled down the straps of her dress. He felt his heart rate exhilarated even more. He had been dreaming of this ever since she left. His eyes glued to her, she removed her bra. There was no holding back anymore. His hand underneath her dress, she moaned softly into his mouth. He felt like he was almost attacking her. It felt incredible but there was just one thing - she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Whenever he looked at her, she quickly broke his gaze. _She can't even look at me._ It was a painful realization that things between them had changed and might never be the same. He had broken her trust too much.  
Her movements were harsher than normal.  
The whole time, he tried to make eye contact, as if that would proof that they still had a future together. Suddenly he realized that she could wear the mask. He knew the sense of feeling safer behind the mask all too well. He tied her wrists together and continued where he left off. This time she had no way to escape his eyes. She was holding his gaze, her dark eyes burning like a flame behind the lacy material of the mask. He could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes but he also felt closer to her in this moment than ever since she left.  
That feeling was wiped away moments later when she pushed him off, got up and stood silently in front of the window. He had missed her so much and he couldn't imagine a life without her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, gently kissing her neck.  
_"You should go."_ She said and he felt like he was shattering into a million pieces.  
He saw how torn she was, tears running down her skin. He hated himself for causing her pain and for breaking her trust.  
If only he could go back in time and tell her. But what done was done. Alfred had told him over and over again. But he didn't want to listen. He was too scared. Too scared of losing her. What irony.  
As he was standing in front of her, he felt helpless, lost for words of how he could repair the damage done. Maybe there was no way to repair this.

_"Give me time. Without calls, without you showing up on my doorstep… Just give me time."_  
She essentially asked to take a break. He had hoped for a different outcome. _Was this a break-up in increments?_  
When he got to the door he realized this might be the last time he could kiss her. Maybe this was the end?  
He ran back to her, pulled her toward his lips one last time. Then he wrapped his arms around her tightly, saying he loved her. He didn't want to let her go. Not now. Not ever.  
When he closed the door behind him and walked to grab a cab to the airport, he felt empty. He wiped the tears from his face absently he hadn't even noticed. It was his fault. If only he had told her.

Now that he was in the plane, high above the clouds, he didn't feel any less helpless and broken. He didn't know how he was going back to Gotham, back to their bedroom, her clothes and items everywhere…staring at him as a reminder of the gaping wound of her absence.  
"Alfred." He said in a weak voice. "Yes Master Wayne?" "Do we have any Whiskey on board?" He asked, staring out the window, wondering how she felt right now and hoping it was better than he felt.  
The butler didn't answer. He looked up to see Alfred looking at him concerned.  
"Do we?" He asked again. Alfred nodded. "Coming right up, sir."  
He needed something to dull the pain. As he downed the first glass, he felt little effect and poured another one. The dark liquor not filling the glass fast enough. As he downed that one as well he noticed Alfred looking at him concerned. "I'm fine Alfred." He responded.  
The butler just raised his eyebrows.  
"Fair enough." He said as he poured another glass. "I've lived my whole life not being fine. I can handle it. You don't need to be worried."  
"I've seen the pain in your eyes since the day you lost your parents. Then you lost Rachel… But when you met Miss Catherine I saw a light go on inside of you that I'd feared be lost forever. I want something better for you than pain and misery."  
"You don't need to convince me. I want her in my life. I'm ready to give up the cape for her. I'd do whatever it takes to get her back. But this is beyond my control. It's her decision now." He said and downed another glass of the burning liquor.

* * *

"Cat?" I heard Sam walk in when daylight was slowly shining through the curtains. I didn't respond, still on the couch, unable to move. "Are you ok? Cat?" I nodded. "I'm fine."  
"What happened?"  
I couldn't tell her about Bruce. I felt stupid for being weak once again and sleeping with him.  
"I…" I slowly sat up, my head ringing in pain. "Just being out made me think about him again." She sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to go out." "No, you should have. It was good."  
"How is this good? Do you need to go to a doctor?" "Can they fix a broken heart?"  
"Maybe you should just get back together with him? I just hate to see you like this." I shook my head. "It's not that simple. I feel like he is a different person now. I can't trust him anymore and I feel like I have to learn again who he is and if I can be with him. But I love him at the same time." "I know." She nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" She asked as she got me a glass of water.  
"For being a pathetic mess."  
"Don't even think about that." She said as she handed me the water. I nodded. "I really don't know what to do."  
"You don't need to tonight. All you have to do is look after yourself. Don't think about how he feels right now, because I know you do. Don't think about whether or not to spend your life with the guy. Baby steps. Today, we're just looking after Cat. That's our mission." She said as she hugged me tightly.  
"Thanks Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." "Don't even mention it." She said, still holding on to me. "You smell like a guy's cologne."  
Damn it.  
"Yeah, I was sorta dancing with a guy." "No way. Was it the blonde hottie from the rooftop?"  
"Yeah." I felt stupid lying to her.  
"What's his name?" "Benjamin something… Lives in Venice." I responded, supporting my lie with some actual facts.  
"Benjamin Sullivan?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. I remembered Bruce call him by his last name. "Yeah." She got back up and pulled a magazine from her shelf. "Benjamin Sullivan as in L.A.'s richest and most eligible bachelor."  
It showed a picture of what very much looked like the Benjamin I met at the party on the front page of the magazine. He was handsome, wearing a tailored suit, smiling genuinely at the camera. "Oh no…" I sighed. "You have a way of picking them." Sam chuckled. "I didn't… He was just there. I don't know…" I shook my head. Now it made sense that they knew each other. Billionaire's club and all.  
Sam laughed as I collapsed my hands on my face. "Apparently regularly rich doesn't do it for Catherine Hunter anymore." She said. "I didn't know." I protested.  
"You're just a magnet for the uber wealthy and uber handsome now." She smirked at me. "Yeah, yeah…" I smirked back, which was the closest to laughing I could come at this moment.

* * *

It had been three weeks since I had seen Bruce last. He kept his promise and hadn't contacted me at all since then.  
I was in the plane back from my impromptu vacation to Hawaii. I just needed time to myself on an island far away from everything. Luckily the big severance check from work meant I did not have to worry about money for a while. A week on Kauai by myself had done wonders. I felt more like myself again and more in acceptance of my situation. I knew I needed to get back into work or I would go insane. I was just not sure what that would be yet. I also missed Gotham. It had become my new home. The thought of going back was hard but being away from the city had been hard too. I was clear what I wanted for my career, I wasn't so sure in my personal life. There were days when I was sure I wanted to end it for good with Bruce and then there were days when I wanted to give it another try. I knew I had to talk to him soon no matter what. Even if it was to say that I needed even more time. But how much more time before I was effectively ending it in slow increments anyway?  
The plane touched down in L.A. and Sam picked me up from the airport. The serenity in Hawaii brought me to a more centered place.  
"You look great." Sam noted immediately.  
"Thanks. I feel a little more normal."

We got to her apartment.  
"So, I am thinking about moving back to Gotham."  
"With him or without him?" She asked, still refraining from using his name.  
"Without him for now. I want to move into an apartment by myself for now."  
"How much longer do you want to keep him waiting though?"  
I sighed. "I know. I can't much longer. I'm still torn But I think I want to give it another try. Start fresh."  
"Either way you need to talk to him soon. This is not fair to him either."  
"I know. I'm going to maybe tomorrow." The thought of calling him twisted and turned my stomach. Hearing his voice again was not something I was mentally prepared for quite yet.  
"No frowning allowed." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Let's get something to eat."

We went to our favorite sushi restaurant. No matter how far we lived away, Sam and I were able to get right back to being best friends whenever we finally saw each other. We were laughing, talking and enjoying the food.  
"I've gotten some offers here in L.A." I said.  
"You have? From where?" "Mostly entertainment based…which is not what I want to do. And I know why they want to hire me…" "Because you're Bruce Wayne's former fiancee." Sam said matter-of-factly.  
I cleared my throat. The mention of his name really shouldn't be this painful anymore. "Yeah. So it's not ideal but at least I would have something. I sent out my resumes in Gotham as well and I actually heard back from one online paper that I respect. They're doing investigative journalism and they said I could write under an alias."  
"That sounds more up your ally." "It is."

The next morning I woke up with an intense need to vomit. I ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time. Sam knocked on the door.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I said after I rinsed my mouth out with water and ran cold water over my face.  
I opened the door. "Do you feel fine?" I asked her.  
"Yeah."  
"Weird, we had the same things to eat. Unless it was something on the plane? I didn't eat anything there though." As I was mentally going through what I had to eat yesterday, I noticed Sam's expression change.  
"What?" I asked.  
She took a deep breath. "Ok, don't freak out but, is there any possibility..." she bit her lips together.  
"Any possibility what?" I asked confused.  
"...that you could be pregnant?"  
I laughed and shook my head. "No I have been on birth control the whole time I was with him so..."  
That's when it hit me. I felt color drain from my face.  
"Cat? What is it?" Sam asked concerned.  
"Oh my God." I said barely above a whisper, feeling my body starting to shake. It couldn't be.  
"You're scaring me. What's going on?"  
"Oh my God." I said again, sliding down the door until I sat on the ground. Sam sat next to me.  
"Walk me through this."  
"I stopped taking the pill when I left Gotham because I left them at his place and I totally forgot to get new ones here..."  
"Well, you're fine then. It's not like sperm is retro-active." She smiled.  
"No, no... I...slept with him since then."  
"Wait…what? When?"  
"After the masquerade ball."  
"He was at the masquerade ball?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I thought you were dancing with Benjamin." I shook my head in shock.  
"Catherine Victoria Hunter. How dare you not tell me about this?" Sam said.  
"I...I...felt embarrassed or something."  
"Now I understand why you were such a mess that night." She said, noticing my shocked facial expression.  
"Ok, no reason to freak out yet. You stay here and I get you a pregnancy test. It might be nerves, flying... Who knows. Ok? So we're not freaking out until we have to."  
"Ok." I said, trying to keep it together.

It seemed like she was gone for forever. She finally walked into the apartment with three different pregnancy tests.  
"Just pee on all of them. I think there's such a thing as a false positive. So this should cover that."  
I nodded, taking the boxes quietly, walking into the bathroom.  
How could I have been this stupid? I had totally forgotten that I was off birth control. How could I forget that?  
After I was done I opened the bathroom door again and Sam was anxiously awaiting.  
"And?" She asked.  
"It takes a few minutes." I mumbled.  
She nodded. "Listen sweetie, whatever the result and whatever your decision, your not alone in this. We will figure this out. Ok?"  
I nodded, my heart beat drumming in my ear. Time seemed to pass by too slowly. I watched my stopwatch on my iPhone slowly tick towards the final time, second by second.  
"It's time." I said barely audible.  
Sam looked at me in anticipation. "Want me to check?" She asked.  
I shook my head, a giant lump forming in my throat. I took a deep breath before walking back into the bathroom, scared of what I might find. I was standing at the sink, looking at myself in the mirror, all three pregnancy tests just below me. I couldn't be pregnant. I wasn't able to deal with this yet. Not this way.  
I stared at myself, unable to bring my eyes to the tests. It's like a band aid, you just gotta rip it off. There is no reason in prolonging this any further. Just look at the tests. With another deep breath I lowered my eyes.  
All three tests read 'pregnant'.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry once again this chapter took me so long. It's been a busy few months. Thanks everyone for favoring the story and writing reviews. Also happy 2016! It's going to be a good year. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I closed my eyes again, sliding down the wall. I just felt like I was getting a grip on my life again and then this happened.

"What does it say?" Sam asked walking in.

"Pregnant….I'm…"I felt my breath hike up. "I'm pregnant."

"Don't freak out. We can figure this out." She said, sitting next to me.

"How? This is a mess. I don't want to get back together with him because I'm pregnant but I also don't want to be a single mom."

"You don't have to keep it."

"I know but this is not a random fling, it's Bruce." I winced at his name. "It's his child. Oh my god…I'm having his child." Tears were running down my face. "I'm so sick of being sad and crying and all this shit. How did my life get this messed up?"

Sam grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to me. "Everything happens for a reason. We just don't know the reason in this moment. In a few years, you're going to look back at this and it's going to seem like a short rocky phase. This is just a bump in the road before things fall back into place and they're going to be even more amazing than before, you'll see. No matter what decision you'll make, it's going to be ok."

I nodded. "And now I have to tell him. I don't even know if I can do it."

"You have time for the decision. Don't rush anything."

"I had a hard enough time thinking about how to tell him that I'm still not sure about us being together and now this…? How do I bring that up in a conversation?"

"You just say it and don't overthink it."

"I feel like I'm drowning and I can't keep myself afloat."I shook my head, wiping tears from my face.

* * *

He knew he was drowning himself in work without Alfred having to say it. But the old butler insisted of reminding him.

"You can't drown your sorrow and pain by putting on the mask, Master Wayne." He said.

Bruce didn't say anything, putting on his white dress shirt again.

"Know your limits Master Wayne." Alfred said.

He hardly felt the bruises and cuts on his body anymore. They were a dull pain.

"Batman has no limits." He responded.

"Well, you do sir."

"Can't afford to know 'em."

"I think you know them very well, sir. You simply choose to ignore them."

"What would you have me do? I know something is going on in Gotham. We've been monitoring all these scum bags for weeks. That's not a coincidence. Something is still going on in this city."

"Maybe so. But the reason you're going out every night, fighting harder than the night before… I'm afraid it's not because of Gotham's crime rate."

He didn't respond, knowing that Alfred was right.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table with Sam. She had made breakfast but most smells that I used to love now made me nauseous. I was sitting there, staring at the three items on the table that now seemed to be my life: a key to my new apartment in Gotham, a contract to work as a freelancer at the Gothamite blog and a sonogram.

I had gone to a doctor to confirm that I really was pregnant.

_"Congratulations,"_ the female doctor had told me with a smile on her face as she pointed to the tiny dot on the screen.

I just stared at it in complete bewilderment, not comprehending that what I was looking at was Bruce's and my child. I had been hoping the pregnancy tests were wrong.

_"Looks like you're about 3 weeks along. I know it's hard to see, at this point it really is just a small cell formation. I'll give you a second." _

She left me alone in the room, in my paper hospital gown, sitting on the edge of the chair. A small dot. That's all it was right now.

"Have you heard a single word I just said?" Sam asked me putting her coffee cup down in frustration.

"Sorry. Yes, you said that the guy at work is a complete jerk."

She sighed. "It's going to be fine. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Enough about me. Continue with your story."

* * *

"Human trafficking?" Gordon asked confused, looking at the documents he had brought him.

"It's been going on for months." He responded in a rough voice, feeling the cold Gotham air brush against him even in the Kevlar suit.

"Well, you gave me enough to bring these guys in. Thanks." Gordon said.

He just nodded.

Gordon took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "I can't shake the feeling that there is something else going on. Something bigger."

"You're not alone."

"Good. Everyone here calls me paranoid. Glad to hear there's someone with the same gut feeling."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, I'm basing this purely on a hunch. How about you?"

"I gave you everything I know but for some reason it doesn't add up to me. The Chinese are smuggling weapons for big banks and then the Russian mob is involved in human trafficking. But they have nothing to do with one another?"

"You think they're connected?"

"I think that someone wants to keep us pre-occupied so we're not looking at what they're doing."

"A distraction."

"Precisely. I just haven't figured out who is behind it."

* * *

The second I got off the airplane the cool Gotham air greeted me and I was not sure if I was ready for this yet.

I had missed this city, but all the pain and chaos of the last few weeks…it had not been wiped away yet. I got in a cab to my new apartment that I had rented through an agency. It wasn't much but for now it would do.  
I walked into the empty room, Gotham's city lights sparkling at me, and right then I knew I had to talk to him now. I couldn't prolong this anymore.

I freshened up and grabbed a cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked with a heavy accent.

"Wayne Manor."

He looked at me puzzled for a second before starting the journey.

As we were driving the long way to Manor, I was still not sure what I was going to say. I still didn't know what I wanted. All this time and I was as lost as I was when I left Gotham.

We pulled up into the driveway and now my nerves were hitting me. I hadn't seen him in so long, I wasn't even sure if I could handle it. I had missed him so much.

Even the sound of the tires on the gravely rocks made my heart beat loudly. _Oh god…what was I doing? What was I going to say? _

I paid the cab driver and stepped out the car. As the cab was driving off, I stared at the giant door as if it was the gateway to either heaven or hell. He was both to me.

_Just ring the doorbell Catherine. _I stood there almost in shock. _Maybe he is not here. Just say hi to Alfred and leave. That is not too scary. It's Alfred. _

I placed a finger on the doorbell, counting to three in my head.

_One, two, three…_

The sound of the doorbell sent me into even more of a nervous state. _What are you going to say? Why are you here? Hi, by the way I'm pregnant with your child. _

I heard steps on the marble floor. Alfred opened the door and the old butler's face lighted up when he saw me.

"Miss Hunter." He said smiling from ear to ear. "It is so very good to see you."

"Thank you Alfred. It's good to see you as well." I said, hugging him.

"Please come in." He said, holding the door open for me. I stepped in and the smell of the place, the decorations… It was a sensory overload. It had been my home for a short time and I even had thought it would be my home for forever.

"Let me get Master Wayne. I'm sure he is very excited to see you."

I smiled and nodded. When he left I took off my trench coat, folding it over my arm. I straightened my tight, navy woolen dress, looking at my brown boots. As if what I was wearing made any difference right now. My mouth felt dry. _I hope I'm not throwing up. _My morning sickness had gotten a little bit better.

"Catherine." He said softly and his voice almost instantly brought tears to my eyes.

I swallowed hard and placed a smile on my face before I turned around to face him.

He must have just showered. His hair wet, wearing a black t-shirt and black sweatpants, a towel still in his hands. He looked tired, dark circles underneath his eyes. His hazel eyes seemed duller and that flicker of pain seemed to now be a blaze.

I don't know how he did it, but he looked incredibly good. _He is the father of my child. _I still could not believe it. _He is also Batman at night. _

He just stood there, his eyes in pain. I realized I still hadn't said anything. He just stared at me, his forehead in wrinkles, a soft smile on his lips.  
_I should say something. Where do I start? What am I saying? __  
_

"You look beautiful." He said, a sad, soft smile on his lips, still not moving.

I bit my lips together nervously, looking at the ground. "Thanks." I said sheepishly.

_For crying out loud start talking Cat! _But I couldn't. I was searching for ways how to start this convoluted conversation and I was just clueless. Frozen I stood there, staring at the marble floor, as if that would bring answers.

He cleared his throat. "This is it, isn't it?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I looked at him again, his eyes looked shattered and broken. He seemed close to tears.

"I…" He cleared his throat again. "I've been waiting for this moment. I knew it was going to happen."

_What is he talking about? _

"When I didn't hear from you for all these weeks…. I knew it was going to happen. And I don't blame you. You deserve someone way better than me. I was foolish. Let's face it, I was an idiot. All these weeks, what you said to me, it ran in my head on a loop. It tormented me, but it made one thing clear: I was so terrified of losing you and by me trying to avoid that from happening, I made it happen. So I know why you're here."

I had not expected to hear him say any of this. He thought I was ending it. _Now I really needed to speak. _

I took a sharp inhale. "That's not why I am here."

His eyes shot up at me.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not quite sure why I am here. But I think we should talk."

He looked at me for a second as if he was calculating whether or not I was telling the truth.

"You wanna sit down?" He asked.

I nodded and he turned sideways, waiting for me to follow him to the living room. I slowly walked toward him, each step of my high-heels on the floor echoing through the hallway.

I was walking next to him, he smelled freshly showered with a hint of his cologne. _What am I doing? _

We finally reached the couch. I slowly sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, I'm good."

He nodded and sat down across from me. His head lowered, he ran a hand over his face.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, here it goes."

He looked up at me.

"First of all, I'm sorry. This has not been fair to you."

"Catherine, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for…"

"I do, I should have talked to you earlier. I wanted time to think and it turns out after all this time, I'm still lost. That's my problem. I just don't know what to do. I'm so very torn about everything."

He nodded, his jawline hard, wrinkles on his forehead. Just now I noticed the massive wound on his arm.

"What is that from?" I asked, pointing at the wound.

"It's just from a biking accident…" He shook his head. "Sorry, old habit. It's from last night. Looks worse than it is. Guy had a knife I didn't see."

"So, you were fighting a guy and he had a knife…?"

He took a deep breath, clearly not used to talk about that side of him. "I was fighting several guys. I think I counted twelve."

"Twelve?" I yelped.

He nodded.

"Who were they?"

"Chinese mafia's scum. They're not the problem."

"What is the problem?"

"There is a human trafficking ring. I've been trying to figure out who is behind it."

I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are we done with the lies?"

"Absolutely. No more lies."

I nodded. "So, how do you know how to fight twelve guys at once."

"I was trained when I was traveling. Learning how to fight is one thing, but learning how to train your mind is another."

"So who thought you?"

"His name was Rhas'al Ghul. He was the leader of the 'League of Shadows'"

"League of what now?"

"It's a group of psychopaths."

"Then why did you train with them?"

"I didn't know it at the time."

I had so many questions. Suddenly I wanted to know everything. I needed to know if he could tell me everything now or if I still felt that distance between us that I had detected from day one.

"Show me." I said.

"Show you what?" He asked.

"All of it."

He shifted nervously in his seat. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean show me how you prepare at night or whatever. Are you listening to police scanners? Walk me through a regular night."

"Ok…" He scratched his chin. "Um…I guess it depends."

"Step one, how do you open that secret door to the cave or whatever it is you call it?"

"It's the piano."

I stood up and walked toward it. "Any key on the piano?"

"No." He said and stood up, walking up behind me, bringing one arm next to me, almost touching me. "It's this combination." He pressed three sets of keys and then the bookshelf moved aside.

I walked into the elevator, images of last time when I had been in it came back to me.  
He seemed incredibly uncomfortable showing this to me. That was the point. _If he is too uncomfortable to be who he really is around me then what kind of relationship would we have?_

The elevator slowly went down and I could hear the waterfall gushing and bats flying around us.

"Why bats?" I asked.

"Bats frighten me." He responded softly. "I decided it was time my enemies shared my dread."

The elevator arrived at the bottom and he opened the door.

"So, it depends on what is happening that night." He said, his hand on his neck.

I slowly walked around, looking at the computer screens.

"What do these all do?"

"A lot of different things. I'm connected to all security cameras in the city, I have all police chatter on here and I have all databases on here. FBI, CIA, Interpol…" He pressed a few keys and research he had done on several of mob guys popped up on the screens.

"What have you checked on me?" I asked.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"No more lies." I reminded him.

He nodded, looking to the ground. "It was always to guarantee your safety. I have tracked your cellphone before."

"That I know."

"No. I mean I used it as a listening device."

"What do you mean?"

"I needed to know what you knew about me so when you went and had lunch with this banker guy, who told you everything about the Bank of China, I used your cellphone to listen in on that conversation."

I just looked at him in shock.

"I swear I never went through your text messages or anything. I only used it to protect you or I guess in this case me. It was wrong."

"You don't say. So what? Do you know everything I ever told Sam? Or any of my other friends?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that. I've only used it when I needed to know you were safe."  
"Anything else?"

"Your necklace." He said, pointing at my favorite necklace I was wearing. "It's a replica. I put a tracer in it. That's how I was able to find you when you were in the hands of the Joker."

That moment when I thought I was about to die on live television rushed back into my head.

"I don't think I have ever thanked you for saving my life. Twice. And for saving Sam."

"And you will never have to."

"No I do. As angry and disappointed it makes me that you tracked my every move…it doesn't outweigh the relief I felt when I saw Batm…when I saw you in that room. I was sure I was going to die. Or when I fell down the skyscraper… What you do is amazing but I just can't wrap my head around how you could keep this from me."

He nodded, biting his lips together.

"Any other way you're spying on me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Ok, then what's next? You find out where the bad guys are, where is…the…suit I guess." This felt so strange.

Reluctantly he walked over a little bridge and I followed slowly. He placed his thumb on a reader and out of the ground, the suit appeared in a plastic casing.

"That's it." He said.

Just seeing the suit again made this very real again. He was really Batman.

"Who made it?"

"Lucius."

I looked at him surprised.

"A whole section of Wayne Enterprises is off the books. He builds anything I want for me." He explained.

"That's why nobody was able to figure it out through paper trails."

He nodded.

I carefully ran my hand across the bat symbol on the chest of the suit.

"What's that button you pressed on your cowl last time?"

"It's fingerprint activated. Even if I was unconscious or dead, it guarantees that nobody could find out my identity."

The way he spoke about his own death so casually gave me goosebumps. "Don't say that." I said.

"Say what?"

"How you talk about your own death in such a laissez faire way… Please don't do that."

"Ok." He said, looking closely at me.

"How do you fly?"

"It's the cape. When you put a current through it, it turns into a glider."

Every question I threw at him he answered. That distance was gone. He was bearing it all for the first time.

"Why the voice?" I continued.

"It just happened that way. I feel different when I'm in the mask. More animal than man I suppose. I needed to change my voice so people didn't know it was me. It's a mixture of necessity and chance."

I looked around me, leaning my head back to face the ceiling. Hundreds of bats were staring at me.

"Why are you afraid of bats?"

"I'm not anymore. I faced my fears, made them my own. When I was a young boy, I fell down a dry well. It was painful, I couldn't move my leg. Everything around me was dark and then I heard something and suddenly there were bats flying all around me."

"Then what happened?"

"My dad came down the dry well with a rope and got me out. I was terrified and he said: 'why do we fall Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up again.'"

I smiled at him. "Your parents seemed wonderful."

"They were. I wish you could have met them." He said, sadness wiping over his already pain-stricken face.

I walked slowly up to him, his eyes following every step I took carefully.  
I put my arms around him, resting my face against his chest. Surprised, he slowly wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. We just stood there for a second like this, not saying anything.

"I just…" I finally said just above a whisper. "I just don't know yet if I can do this."

He still held me closely in his embrace. "I know."

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'm sure you will find someone else who will make you happier than I ever could. That's all I want for you."

I hadn't even told him I'm pregnant yet. _How was I going to bring that up?_

"Bruce?" I slowly removed myself from the embrace.

He looked at me concerned.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"Ok." He said in anticipation.

I took a deep breath. "I'm…" I could feel tears well up. Just say it. "I'm…"  
_pregnant! Just say it. I'm pregnant. How hard it is to say that one word?_

He frowned, his eyes narrowing in on me.

_What would his reaction be? Would he be overwhelmed? Would he be excited? Then what would his expectation be? Once I tell him I surely have to keep it otherwise I would break his heart. Who was I kidding, I was going to keep it anyway. But would he expect me to be together with him again? To make it work? If not, what was the alternative? Or would we get together again just because I was pregnant? That was awful as well. _

I still hadn't said anything.

"Ok, here is the deal… I'm…"  
_What is the matter with you? Why can't you say it? _

"You're what?" He asked, carefully looking at me as if I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

_Yeah, what the hell am I sorry for? Why would I say that? _I was clearly not ready to tell him I was pregnant but now I had made him suspicious. I needed to throw him off, make sure he wasn't suspecting anything. What could I tell him? What was convincing.  
He kept looking at me puzzled.  
_Think! What could I be sorry for? What could I have done that could upset him so I would need to apologize? _

"Cat?" He asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry for being so indecisive and for not talking to you sooner."

He shook his head. "Stop apologizing. I put you in an impossible position. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

_Was this really a better alternative than telling him I was pregnant with his child? It clearly wasn't but I was unable to bring the word over my lips._

Suddenly an emotional wave hit me and I wasn't sure if it was everything just crushing down on me or if it was the hormones. Silent tears were running down my face.

Without hesitation he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"I'm so lost." I said. "I just don't know what to do."

"That's ok. Take all the time you need. Whatever decision you make I will follow."

"I got an apartment in the city. I just need to live on my own for a little bit."

"I understand."

We just stood there for a few seconds again. I couldn't tell if this was a new beginning for us or if this was the talk before the end.

I listened to his heartbeat and felt myself calm down again. _Was I able to be without him? Was I able to be with him? _

"I should probably go." I said as I finally broke the hug.

He nodded. We started walking to the elevator. He pressed a button and the suit disappeared to wherever it came from.

We stepped inside the elevator and he closed the door of it and we started moving up, the wind from the fast movement blasting through my hair. I stared into his eyes and before I knew what I was doing I kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he pulled me toward him, holding me tightly, his lips burning on mine with urgency. His tongue met mine.

Suddenly, we arrived at the top. We broke the kiss. He still had one hand on my face, the other arm wrapped around my waist. He was staring at me, his breath heavy.

I had missed him so much.

"You can't believe how much self-control it took me not to kiss you this entire time." He said still short of breath.

Smiling at him, I could feel the adrenaline still pumping in me.

Then I realized that I still had not told him about the pregnancy. He noticed the change in my demeanor and kissed me on the forehead.

"There is no pressure." He said as he slowly let go of me. "I want you to make the right decision for you."

I nodded.

He slowly walked me to the exit.

"Alfred is going to drive you home and don't protest, he insisted." He said.

I smiled.

"Do you still want me to keep my distance?" He asked. "Because I will if that's what you want."

I hadn't really thought about how this might work.

"I'm…I don't really know."

"Would it be ok if I texted you?"

I nodded again.

He leaned in to kiss me but stopped just a few inches away from my lips, waiting for permission. I moved my lips to meet his. He kissed me gently, his hand stroking through my hair.

He broke the kiss, keeping his face inches away from me.

"I think your ride is here." He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and took my coat.

"Here, let me." He said helping me into it.

"Thanks."

He smiled at me softly. "Good night love." He said.

"Good night." I said and left, walking toward Alfred in the Bentley.

Alfred held the door open for me, nodding at me with a smile.  
I sat down and looked back at the house where Bruce was still standing in the entrance, watching me.  
I gave a quick wave and he did the same and with that Alfred started the engine and we started driving.

"You will have to give me your new address miss." He said.

"What? With all the fancy tools from Fox I assumed you guys would know by now."

He grinned at me through the mirror.

"It's 28th and 2nd." I said. "How have you been Alfred?"

"Oh just fine Miss."

I detected a sadness in his voice.

"You don't sound fine."

"Certainly nothing I need to burden you with."

"No, please tell me."

"I have just been worried about Master Wayne. Some nights I wonder if he plans to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't fear death. Not his own at least. He has been able to transform his inner darkness into a force…a force for good. But sometimes I think he wants to fail."

* * *

Wearing black sweatpants, he was drying his hair in the bedroom. The emptiness of the room swallowing him whole. He had to keep his head in the game though. He still wasn't able to figure out what the Chinese mafia was up to.

"Master Wayne?" The voice of the old butler interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes Alfred." He turned around, facing Alfred who was smiling at him. "What?" He asked suspicious.

"There's someone at the door for you sir."  
_  
It couldn't be. _He just stared at Alfred, unsure of whether he should believe it.

"Go on." Alfred said. "You don't want to make her wait too long. Oh and maybe put some clothes on first, sir." He said gesturing to his naked upper body.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the butler as he quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on. As he was walking down the hallway, he felt his mouth was dry. For weeks now he had been waiting to at least hear from her. Now she was here. _Was she here to officially tell him what he already knew? Was she here to tell him that it was over?_ His heart sunk. He wasn't ready for that. He had been trying to prepare himself for that possibility for weeks now. But for some reason, it seemed impossible to prepare for.

And then he saw her. She was staring at a painting, her coat wrapped over her arms. The woolen dress hugging her body. All he wanted was to run up to her and wrap her in his arms. But she would probably not want that. _That's not why she's here.__  
_  
"Catherine." He said and she turned around at the mention of her name.

She looked beautiful. Her skin slightly tanned. Their separation certainly looked a lot better on her than on him, that was for sure. He felt like he had aged a lot.  
She was just standing there, not saying a word.

"You look beautiful." He added and immediately regretted saying it. She bit her lips nervously, staring on the ground. He made her uncomfortable. He had to tell her that he knew why she was here - rip off the band-aid.

But then she said something he hadn't expected: "That's not why I'm here."  
_It wasn't? There was still a chance? _

Showing her what he did as Batman was nerve wrecking. Aside form Fox, Alfred and Rachel, he had never told anyone. She wanted to know everything and he swore to himself he wouldn't lie to her anymore.  
Suddenly she walked up to him and hugged him. Surprised he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

The apartment wasn't great. It made me miss my old apartment. It was small and the neighborhood wasn't great. I had to make adjustments for my new, much smaller income.

My first day at the Gothamite was interesting. I walked in, feeling immediately overdressed. It looked like I had walked into Facebook's or Google's headquarters. The room was open with funky art and graffiti everywhere. People were sitting on couches or long tables. Everyone equipped with their Apple computers.

I stood there like someone who was completely out of order for a second before the woman in the glass office noticed me and walked towards me.

"Catherine," she said with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Gothamite." She extended her hand and shook mine.

"Thanks Andrea."

She had short dark hair and was wearing glasses with black rims. The red lipstick highlighting her features.

"So, let me give you a tour. As you've probably already noticed, it's a little different than the traditional stations or papers. We do things a little differently around here." She said as we were through the large newsroom. "We don't have the room divided up into different departments. You can sit wherever, work with whoever you want to. We believe in fluid teamwork. This is the brainstorm room." She gestured toward a room with a giant white board. "This is were we have our morning meetings. We have the luxury to do a lot more stories than traditional outlets can because we don't have any owners we have to worry about. We're not owned by a big company. It makes things a lot easier."

At the end of the tour we got back to her office. She closed the door behind her and gestured for me to take a seat.

"I'll be honest, I got a lot of blow-back from the team for hiring you."

"Oh?"

"Many question how effective you can be as an investigative journalist now that everyone knows you as Bruce Wayne's fiancé...or former fiancé."

I nodded uncomfortably.

"But here's the thing," she said leaning back in her leather chair. "I don't care what people think and neither should you. I just ask you to be upfront about major developments in your private life. Normally I wouldn't ask that of anyone but with your level of recognition..."

"I get it." I nodded.

"Good." She said getting up and handing me an iPhone and a laptop. "Here you go, this is yours for the time being. I'll expect a great story every day. Don't make me regret the decision to hire you."

"You won't."

* * *

I came back home around 10 p.m., falling on my bed. The team seemed fun but also a bit snobbish. I could tell many of them felt I wasn't a real journalist because of my relationships it's Bruce and because I was a TV reporter. Print journalists always looked down on TV reporters.

My phone beeped and with a sigh, I got back up, checking who texted me.

"How was your first day at work?" It was Bruce.

I stared at the message for a few seconds, butterflies forming in my stomach but I had still not forgiven him. Should I respond?

I took a deep breath, as if I was mustering the strength to respond.

"It went well. Feel a little out of place though."

I hit send and saw him typing on the other end immediately.

"I'm sure that feeling will go away."

"Probably."

"Want to go out for dinner tomorrow night after work?"

I swallowed hard, feeling my adrenaline go up instantly. I was excited and nervous at the same time. A date. _Was I ready for that? Was that what I wanted? _

I called Bruce.

"Hi." He responded and hearing his voice sent immediate butterflies through my system.

"Dinner would be good. Where were you thinking?"

"How about Eleven Madison Park?"

It was one of Gotham's most expensive restaurants.

"Only if you're paying." I joked.

He laughed. "If you insist."

I knew he owned the restaurant and was wondering if that was one reason why he picked it.

"I've never been to Eleven." I said.

"I just thought it would give us the best privacy. I can just book the whole thing so we have no paparazzi or people taking picture."

I appreciated that. Us going on a date again was a big step but I really didn't want it to be plastered all over the papers.

If they saw us together, the papers would say we're back together and whatever else they could come up with. I didn't need that additional pressure.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I responded.

"There is no pressure. It's just dinner."

I snickered. "It's never just dinner with someone like Bruce Wayne."

"Touché. I'm trying to make it as normal as possible."

"By booking the entire restaurant for ourselves..."

He laughed. "It's the best I can do. That's as normal as it gets."

"What's the dress code?"

He laughed again. "Black tie of course."

"Of course. Well, I better see you in a tux tomorrow then."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, I gotta go." I said as the cab was pulling up to Binky's.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

I was more split. I was excited to see him but also scared of how I might feel when I saw him. What if I really couldn't get over the betrayal?

"Me too." I finally responded.

"Good night, love." He said.

"Good night."

* * *

I had started to pull files on the guys I knew were in the Chinese mafia. Something felt incredibly wrong in this city but I wasn't sure if that feeling was brought on by my hormones. My morning sickness had eased a bit. In addition I felt more exhausted than normal.

_"I hope you keep your end of the bargain. Otherwise I'm going to be completely overdressed in a tux tonight."_ Bruce texted me.

I chuckled. He was really doing this. _"Oh don't worry. Planing on arriving in ball gown."_

_"Good, otherwise you'll pay for dinner."_

Sitting at my desk, I laughed at the message. The hipster-looking guy next to me with a full beard, wearing a flannel shirt and glasses, looked up from his computer to me for a second before returning to writing.

I had successfully convinced Bruce that I just take a cab instead of Alfred picking me up.

"I guess it makes it easier to avoid press rumors that way." He said.

I looked for a dress in my boxes. Bruce had sent my clothes to my new address. It was a strange feeling to move officially out of Wayne Manor but for now, it was the best thing.

Finally I found the dress I'd been looking for. It was rose, formfitting and had a layer of paillettes over it, catching and reflecting the light perfectly.

All dressed up and suddenly nervous, I hailed a cab. As we were driving I was wondering if I would get sick at some point? Then he would know I'm pregnant! I should tell him immediately. At the same time I wanted to see where our relationship was going without the added complication of my pregnancy.

I got out of the cab and a guy with a hat and white gloves was standing by the door.

"Good evening Miss Hunter." He said as he opened the door for me.

So much for 'normal'.

I walked up the stairs where two more men were guarding the door, opening it as I arrived.

As I stepped in the massive room, I tried to take it all in. The ceiling were giant glass windows, giving way to the stars. A tree was in the middle of the room, covered in lights. Marble floor stretching out in front of me.

Then I saw him, he was standing next to a table, his hands in the pockets of his perfectly tailored tux.

"You're right," I said as I walked towards him. "Totally normal."

He laughed, taking a few steps, shortening the distance between us until he was a few inches from my face. He placed his hand elegantly on my lower back, guiding me towards him.

"Hi." He said just above a whisper, staring directly in my eyes.

"Hi." I managed to respond, already completely under his spell.

He smiled at me, brushing a hair strand behind my ear. He looked at me for a few seconds before kissing me softly. When his lips met mine, his arm around me pressed me closer to him.

He slowly let me go, moving the chair for me. I took a seat.

"Nice and low key." I said and he laughed.

"It beats the alternative of having pictures of us circulating everywhere."

That it did.  
Our waiter walked up to us. "Good evening Miss Hunter, Mr Wayne. What a pleasure to be your server today. Can I get you started with a drink?"

Bruce looked me, waiting to order. In that moment it hit me - if I ordered water he might get suspicious. I stared at him for way too long, trying to make up my mind.

"What's your white wine recommendation?" I finally managed to say.

He gave an eloquent response of different wines and I picked one. Now I just couldn't drink it… I wasn't sure if that was less suspicious than not ordering it.

"I'm glad to finally take you on a first date." Bruce said as the waiter was gone.

"First date? I hope you're not suffering from amnesia." I said jokingly. "Are you forgetting our time in the storage room?"

He laughed. "How could I? I just wish I could have taken you on a real date. But I was too…" He took a deep breath, his smile made room for concerned wrinkles. "…too scared. Of many things. I know Rachel's death was not my fault but not a day goes by where I don't blame myself for it."

I nodded not sure what to respond to this. I hadn't expected him to talk about her. It was the first time he did. Maybe this was a sign of the new Bruce - one that could talk openly to me. No more secrets.

Now, I was the one with the secret. I felt bad but I wanted to give this time before dropping that bomb. Not that long, maybe after this date. It was hard to lie to him.

"Was it hard for you to lie to me?" I suddenly asked.

His eyes shot up at me in surprise. "Yes." He said matter-of-factly. "I was just so convinced it was the best thing for you that not even Alfred could convince me otherwise. And believe me, he tried. I was just too scared."

I nodded, staring on the table.

"Hey," he said, taking my hand from across the table. "Let tonight not be defined by the past. Let's just be two people in a restaurant."

I smiled softly and nodded. Not sure if I could just forget the lies and the betrayal but I guess I was here to find out, so I should at least try.

The first course had been served and it was of course delicious.

"So…how many courses are we having?" I asked confused by all the silverware.

He smiled. "Five."

"Could you not have tried to make this at least a little bit more casual?"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "I don't do casual very well."  
"You don't say."

"You'd be surprised to learn that I was living in poverty for years and did just fine."

"In poverty?"

"I wanted to learn to think like a criminal. So I traveled the world, joining different criminal organizations, spending time in one of the worst Chinese prisons."

I was completely surprised by this. For some reason, it hurt to know he had kept all of this from me and there were so many things about him I still had to learn. This is what I needed to find out - if I could get past the betrayal and be ok learning who Bruce truly was now.

"So, it's either a Chinese prison or a five meal course?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood again.

He laughed. "Like I said, I don't do normal very well. I'm a man of extremes."

When he went to the restroom I saw my moment of opportunity, waving the waiter over.

"This sounds silly but can you exchange my wine for something that looks like wine? Grape juice?"

"Certainly ma'am." He said, taking the glass from me.

"And please no word to Bruce about this."

"Of course not."

When Bruce returned I took a sip of my grape juice.

"How's your Pinot Grigio?" He asked.

"Amazing." I wasn't good at lying and was hoping he wasn't noticing it.

"So," I asked, putting my glass down. "What does Bruce Wayne do on a first date?"

He smiled. "You know, it's been a while since I've been on one."

"What? Womanizer Bruce Wayne?"

"None of those count as first dates. They're…a publicity stunt."

"How about Rachel?"

He cleared his throat. The mention of her name clearly still affecting him. "We grew up together. We sorta fell into dating at some point and then fell out of it. What about you?" He suddenly asked. "Any moves on a first date?"

I smiled. "No. I'm move-less." I said, moving my hair to one said of my neck, immediately feeling his eyes follow my move. "I'll be right back." Excusing myself to the restroom.

As I started walking I said without turning around: "And now you're staring at me."

He laughed. "Guilty as charged. So you do have moves."

I turned around, walking backwards, smiling at him. "Maybe a few." I said shrugging my shoulder innocently as I walked into the restroom.

I still smiled when I stepped in front of the mirror, washing my hands. Suddenly I felt nauseous. _Oh no!_ I felt the color drain from my face. _Not now!_ I braced my hands against the cold, marble counter, trying to breath normally. I grabbed a towel and ran cold water over it before placing it on my neck. I sat down on the floor for a moment, trying to focus on not throwing up. _You can't be in here for too long, otherwise it will look suspicious._ Hiding a pregnancy wasn't as easy as I had thought. Finally I felt normal again.

When I walked back to the table he got up and took my hand. "I wanna show you something."

We walked up some stairs and walked out on a balcony, overlooking the city.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said, looking at the breath-taking look.

"Isn't it?"

I leaned against the railing, taking in the view, when I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I tensed up immediately, not used to his touch anymore and unsure if this was something I wanted or not.  
His arms locked around me tightly, he pressed his lips softly against my neck, then he took a deep breath. I slowly relaxed into his embrace. We stood there for a few seconds like that. Neither one of us saying a word.  
He slowly moved me around, kissing me. I instinctively placed my hands on his chest, melting against his body. His lips covering mine, his hand on my neck, pulling me closer to him. For a moment, I forgot everything. All the lies, the pregnancy. For a moment, everything seemed simple.

His tongue parted my lips. I wanted to kiss him forever. _Was that the answer to the question? Was I ready to be in a relationship with him again?_

He broke the kiss, his eyes still fixed on my lips for a few seconds before he looked into my eyes again, his hand running through my hair. He smiled softly at me. He didn't say anything, as if he didn't want to spoil the moment.  
_Should I tell him about the pregnancy now? No._ I wanted another date before that to see if we were really good to get back together. Then I could tell him.

I was still leaning against him, my hands on his crisp shirt, my eyes still captured by his.

In that moment his phone rang, he took a big sigh and apologized as he answered.

"What is it Alfred?" He asked. "Now?" He sighed. "Ok, I'll be there in a few."

He hung up. "I'm so sorry but I have to go."

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"I've been tracking this guy for weeks now and he's finally arriving in Gotham tonight."

"What guy?"

"Chinese mafia."

"Is it Wong? Or Seung?"

He looked at me surprised. "You've done your homework."

"Of course I have."

"It's their boss."

"What? A high-ranking Chinese mobster is coming to Gotham? I knew it!" I said a little too excited. "Something bigger is going down, isn't there?"

"I'm not sure but Cat, you can't report about any of this."

"Why not?"

"Because I am about to pay him a visit and if you're the only one who knows what Batman is doing...it's pretty obvious you're tied in some way to Batman."

"So? I'm not going to reveal who you really are."

"No." He said, grabbing me firmly by my arms. "Cat, I'm hiding my identity so no one knows you're connected to Batman. Please, swear to me you're not going to write about it."

"Fine." I sighed. "I can talk to to Gordon though."

He frowned at me. "I guess. Be careful though. He doesn't know who I am."

"I know."

He nodded, releasing me slowly. "I guess I better go. I'm so sorry to cut this short. What are your plans tomorrow evening?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Ok, I'll text you tomorrow." He said as he placed a brief kiss on my lips.

He was about to leave when I pulled him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

I'll let him go. "Be careful." I whispered.

He smiled in response and nodded before buttoning up his blazer and walking out the door.

I looked at the skyline again, scared for my city. A storm was coming, I could feel it.

* * *

When I grabbed a cab I asked the driver to drop me at the GPD instead. Way overdressed in my beautiful gown, I marched up the stairs, asking for Gordon.

"I'm on my way home Miss Hunter." He sighed as I walked into his office.

"I'll be brief." I said as I sat down. "I'll tell you what I know and you'll tell me what you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, we both know something is going on in this city. We both have a friend in a bat costume. We both care about this city. In order to stop whatever is about to go down here we better share our notes."

He frowned. "I can't share information about ongoing inves..."

"If you dare use that investigation crap on me tonight I swear..."

"Just tell me what you know already."

"A high-ranking Chinese mobster is on his way to Gotham."

"And Batman told you that?"

"Yes. He is about to introduce himself...if you get my drift. Anyway, that's what he knows. Here's what I know. Two of the mobsters have done dealings with bankers in the city."

"Who?"

"This is when you start sharing your notes, commissioner." I said as I leaned back in the chair.

He sighed again, taking off his glasses. "This is all off the record of course."

"Of course."

"There's a human trafficking ring we're following. We're about to bust them but we still need guys we can pin it to."

* * *

I hadn't even walked into my apartment yet when I saw an article pop up on my iPhone.

"_Spotted: Bruce Wayne's ex-fiancee Catherine Hunter is back in town! She was seen in a gorgeous Monique Lhuillier dress. Hot date Catherine? Friends of the former TV reporter say things between her and multibillionaire Benjamin Sullivan have heated up. "They instantly clicked," one friend of Hunter's said. "_

A picture of me and Benjamin, talking on top of the L.A. skyscraper was attached.

_How in the world did they get that? _

"_Or is Miss Hunter back to mend things with Gotham's eccentric billionaire? Maybe one billionaire isn't enough for Miss Hunter anymore?"_

I rolled my eyes at the article as I walked into my apartment.

* * *

He watched them for a while as they were gathering in the shadow of the darkness. Little did they know the cloak of darkness would not provide them with safety. Not as long as he had air left in his lungs.

They were talking in Chinese and though rusty, his Chinese was still good enough to understand what they were talking about.

"I have a shipment coming in tomorrow," one of the men said.

"Make sure there is no disruption," another one said.

"What about the man in the mask?"

The leader laughed. "Are you superstitious? You have more chances of winning the lottery than running into him."

"I guess it's your lucky day then," he responded in a raspy voice out of the shadows.

The men immediately pulled their guns, searching where he was hiding. In one fast movement he dropped down, knocking out one guy and kicking the gun out of another's hand.

It felt like a trance when he was fighting, his movements happening so quickly, there was no time to think about them. He anticipated the moves from his opponents, out-smarting them. It was about discipline and concentration as well as trusting your gut instinct.

As all of them were laying on the ground, he looked at the last one standing - the leader.

"What you want?" He asked in an accent.

"Who are you supplying? Who are you working for?"

"Work for? No, no. I'm the boss."

He grabbed him by the throat. "Do I look like you can lie to me?"

"Ok, ok. I'm not sure. He's never said name. Just said what to do and when."

"How are you getting in contact with him?"

"He contact me. I don't have way of contacting him."

"Why would you do business with someone you know nothing about?"

"He pay lot of money."

"How much?"

"Over a billion dollars."

A billion? There were only a handful of people who had that kind of cash in Gotham and he was one of them.

After he dropped the mobsters off like a present at the GPD, he went back home.

He just got out of the tumbler, taking off his mask when Alfred walked up to him.

"Good evening sir. How was your date with Miss Hunter?"

He laughed. "That's what you're going to ask me right now?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sure your date with Gotham's scum was rather productive."

He sighed, taking off the gloves and sitting down at the computer. "It was great."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Are we in high school or something?" He asked irritated.

"If I didn't have to draw the information out of you I wouldn't have to ask you silly questions, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "I hope so. We sort of agreed to get dinner tomorrow again."

"Good." Alfred smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so hard."

* * *

Bruce and Gordon gave me enough heads-up that I was the one who broke the story about a high-ranking Chinese mobster in custody.  
Gordon gave me an exclusive interview - life was good.

Everyone at work was very impressed.

"So, how did you get that exclusive?" My colleague Marc asked.

I shrugged and smiled. "Beginners luck?"

Bruce had texted me during the day and we agreed to dinner at Wayne Manor. It was easier than trying to hide a date in public and I wasn't ready for publicity yet.

I knew two things - tonight would decide if I could be with him again and second: I had to tell him about the pregnancy tonight.

The nervous wreck that I was, I sat freshly showered in my towel in front of the closet, at loss what to wear. As if what I wore determined how tonight would go. It didn't and I knew that but it was one of the few things I was able to control.

After way too long, I settled for a skin-tight black dress. Simple. We were just going to be at his house, though a mansion, it was still just his house.

Even on the cab-drive over, I was way too nervous. I was nervous about how tonight would go, if I could trust him again and how he'd react to the pregnancy. Just thinking about it made my head spin.

Alfred opened the door and looked once again beyond happy to see me.

"Good evening miss."

"Hi Alfred." I said as I walked in and he took my coat from me.

"Master Wayne is in the living room."

"Thanks Alfred." I nodded, slowly walking down the long hallway.

When I stepped into the living room, he was sitting on the couch. Wearing jeans and a black shirt and no shoes, reading the paper.

The second he noticed me he jumped up, smiling at me.

"Hi." He said as he walked over to me.

"Hi." I responded, feeling nervous like a teenager again.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. "How was your day at work?" He asked once he let go of me.

"Good. I think they respect me a little more after I pulled that story."

He laughed. "I'm sure. As they should." He gestured toward the couch and I took a seat.

"How did it go…last night…" It felt awkward talking about his 'job'.

He shrugged. "Easy. Mobsters are simple. I know what they're after. The Joker was different. He just wanted chaos. That was his agenda."

"I know. He's not after money. Sometimes I wonder how long he'll stay in prison."

His eyes snapped up at me. "Don't worry about that."

"Oh I don't for my own sake. He doesn't want to kill me. At least not anymore. I'm "too much fun" as he would say. I'm more worried what he would do to this city if he ever got out."

"I will not let that happen."

I smiled at him, instinctively putting my hand on his cheek. "I know."

"Good." He said as he took my hand in his. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I took a deep breath. I had to tell him about the pregnancy now. "Bruce, I'm just going to say it now…"

In that moment Alfred knocked on the door.

"Sir may I serve dinner." Alfred asked.

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce responded.

I got up, thinking we were going to the dining area, but he pulled me back down on the couch.

"You asked for a normal date, here's me trying." He said as he turned on the TV and clicked on Netflix.

"Netflix and chill?" I asked under laughter.

"I hear that's what the kids do these days." He responded as he pulled me into his arms.

I laughed. "I didn't even know you had a Netflix account."

"Are you kidding? Huge Game of Thrones fan right here." He said pointing at himself.

I laughed again, snuggling up against him again.

"So, what do you feel like watching?" He asked, moving through the options.

I sat back up again. "I just really got to get this off my chest first though. I'm…"

"Dinner is…served I suppose." Alfred said as he walked in with a pizza box.

"Oh my god! You ordered pizza?" I asked surprised.

"I certainly did." Alfred said, visibly uncomfortable with it.

"Has anyone in this house ever ordered pizza?" I asked, taking a slice from the box.

"No, that'd be a first." Bruce said, taking a slice himself. "Alfred has made pizza before."

"I can just imagine the delivery boy's response when his boss told him to deliver a pizza to Wayne Manor."

"I tipped well." Bruce assured me.

Alfred left as we continued laughing on the couch.

"What about a this movie?" I asked. pointing at one of the options.

"Sure." He said as he pulled me closer to him again.

After we settled on something to watch, I mastered the strength to finally tell him truth.

"Bruce?" I cleared my throat, playing nervously with his hand. "There's really no easy way to say this…"

I heard a knock at the door again.

"Is there anything else I can do before I say good night, sir?" Alfred asked.

Maybe this was just a sign that I wasn't supposed to tell him.

"No, thank you Alfred. Have a good night."

"Good night sir. Good to see you here Miss Hunter."

"Good night Alfred." I said, smiling at the old butler.

"Sorry, you were saying? What's not easy to say?"

"That you have a terrible taste in movies." I quickly said, panicking about telling him again.

He laughed and faked being upset. "Fine, you choose a movie then."

I smiled, feeling bad about not being able to get those words over my lips.

We finished the movie, laying on the couch arm in arm.

"Pretty good." He said as he reached for the remote with one arm, holding me tightly with the other.

Before he even could hit pause on the remote, I turned to face him, kissing him.

He quickly dropped the remote and as the credits rolled, our kiss intensified. He pulled me closer to him, his hand holding the back of my head.

He rolled over me, his hand gliding up my leg. I ran my hand through his hair, feeling my body automatically arch against his.

The kiss quickly became more heated. Feeling the stark material of his jeans against my skin, I wrapped my legs around him, pressing him closer to me.

His lips moved to my neck and then he sat up, taking off his shirt, his eyes fixed on mine. His body was covered in bruises, cuts and scars.  
I sat up, slowly running my hand over one bad looking cut that seemed rather new. He watched me closely. It was like we were both acknowledging in that moment that I knew his true identity, that I knew where these cuts really came from.

A new start. No more secrets.  
He moved my face slowly to face his, looking at me intently for a second before kissing me again passionately, taking off my dress and moving over me again.  
For some reason our bodies just clicked, moving against each other with familiarity.  
As his hand moved down on me, my hands held on to his back. I broke the kiss, taking a sharp inhale when I felt him inside me.

His head next to mine, I ran my hand through his hair, feeling his hot breath hit my skin. It had only been a month since we had sex last, but for some reason it felt like a lifetime.

* * *

I was putting on clothes again and he had his jeans back on. He walked over to me, kissing me again and then smiling at me.

Before I could say anything, he lifted me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"Carrying you upstairs." He said, smiling like a little boy.

Now I knew why he was so strong. For a second I imagined him in his armor. It was like him and Batman were two different people and in some ways they were. When he put on the mask, he was more monster than man. There was little of the sensitive, caring side left when he transformed into Batman.

The man in the mask - he had almost all but vanished right now. I didn't see him in Bruce's eyes. All the anger. It seemed all but gone.

I woke up, feeling so relaxed and at home in his arms. He was still asleep. I quietly got up, putting on one of his shirts and walking downstairs.

I could hear Alfred in the kitchen.

"Morning Alfred." I said walking in.

"Good morning miss. So, Master Wayne tells me you have a secret recipe for pancakes?" He said with a smile.

"Ha! Are you asking me to share my recipe with you?" I asked, crossing my arms, leaning against the counter.

"Oh I would never do that." He smirked at me.

I rolled up my sleeves. "Hand me the flour."

* * *

He woke up and immediately felt disappointed when he saw her side of the bed empty.

He sat up, running his hands through his hair. Maybe he had been too late in telling her the truth? Maybe too much had been broken between them.

He checked his phone but she hadn't texted him. It felt like the emptiness was surrounding him instantly.

Reluctantly, he got up, putting on clothes before walking towards the kitchen.  
He heard laughter vibrating through the hallway. She was still here!

Slowly walking into the kitchen, he saw her making pancakes and Alfred sitting at the table eating. Both were laughing. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched them with a smile on his lips.

"That's what I said." She said, still laughing as she put another pancake on Alfred's plate.

"Any left for me?" He asked and both looked at him.

She smiled and then nodded. "Plenty. Take a seat."

He walked towards her, leaning in to kiss her. Her lips touched his.

"Good morning." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Morning." She responded.

He took a seat next to Alfred. "Are you taking notes Alfred?"

"Maybe you could learn to cook for yourself every once in a while?"

"That's a no then."

She laughed as she put a plate in front of him.

He took a bite of the pancake. "This is incredible by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's really simple."

He smiled at her, feeling incredibly happy to have her here again. He hoped this meant she wanted to get back together again.

* * *

He was smiling at me like a little boy on Christmas. I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to get back together again. I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Suddenly the smell of the oil in the frying pan made me nauseous again. I took a deep breath, concentrating on not throwing up.

When I put the dishes in the sink, Alfred jumped up.

"Oh don't worry about the dishes Miss."

"I don't mind, Alfred."

"I insist." He said, taking the plates out of my hands with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No thank you for the delicious pancakes. Master Wayne didn't exaggerate when he told me about them."

"Told you." Bruce said.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well, I should get ready for work." I said and Bruce got up immediately.

He took my hand and we walked upstairs. He looked in thoughts again, wrinkles forming on his forehead.  
When we reached his bedroom, I grabbed my dress and got out of his shirt. He just stood there, looking to the ground, still deep in thought.  
When I had my dress on again I smiled at him awkwardly.  
He returned the smile, walking up to me and tugging my hair behind my ear.

"I had fun last night." He said softly.

I nodded. "Me too."

He was studying my expression closely. I knew I had to tell him soon. This was getting ridiculous.

"Let's have dinner tonight and talk." I said.

His expression shifted, looking more nervous and concerned.

He nodded. "Sure."

"I'll text you." I said.

He nodded again, a soft smile wiping over his face.

I leaned in to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around me instinctively. I felt so at home in his arms - protected from anything around me.

* * *

"A Shelly on the phone for you." The guy at work said, transferring the call to me.

"Hi Shelly." I responded once I picked up the phone.

"Hey, so I found what you were looking for."

"Go on."

Shelly worked at the FBI and was my source for background information.

"Not on the phone." She said.

"Meet at the regular spot in 10?"

"See you there."

I sat down at the table in the old diner, ordering two strong coffees for us, wondering nervously what she found.

Shelly walked in. A tall woman in her 30s with chin-long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue pant suit.

"Good to see you Hunter." She said with a wry smile on her lips.

We had met in college and always stayed in contact since.

"You as well Bogen."

The waitress brought us the coffees.

Shelly sighed. "Tell me there's booze in this."

I smiled. "I wish."

"Before we get into the details, can I get a scoop on the whole handsome billionaire situation?"

I awkwardly laughed, wrapping my hands around the coffee cup. "We're sort of dating again."

"Thank God. When I saw you guys broke up I was devastated. What the hell happened."

I bit my lips together. "I just felt like we rushed things. Things weren't quite right at that time." _What kind of a weird answer was that? _

Shelly nodded, clearly knowing I wasn't telling the truth. "Anyway." She said, grabbing a folder out of her purse and passed it underneath the table.

I took it and put it immediately in my purse.

Her eyes looked serious and concerned suddenly. "We've been on this guy for a while." She said in a quiet voice. "He's the real deal. Has ties to all mafia rings across the world. Wears a mask. He scares the shit out of me Cat."

"And you think he's on his way here?"

"Not sure what his agenda is. Whatever it is, it ain't good. What's your connection to the guy in the bat costume?"

"You know about that?"

She smiled. "Come on, we know everything."

"Fair enough. I know him…sort of well I guess." If only she knew 'well' meant I slept with the guy and was carrying his child…

"Well, then can you get this to him? I really think he should be on it and my higher ups don't think highly of him."

"You do?"

"Hell yes! He's a badass and while nobody has been able to clean up Gotham, he has done so single-handedly."

I nodded. "I see what I can do."

She checked her expensive-looking watch and took another sip of her coffee. "Good to see you." She said as she got up and left.

* * *

I went home to look through the folder at home. I had never heard of this guy but everything in this file sounded terrifying. He was involved in some of the worst crimes across the globe. The latest incident, he was expected to seal a deal to move enriched uranium from Africa. I cold shudder went down my spine just thinking about this guy coming to Gotham.

Not thinking about it much longer, I took the folder and headed out the door. Shelly said this needed the Batman and luckily for me, I knew where to find him. It was a weird feeling going up to Bruce, asking him about something I would have normally asked Batman for.

The cab pulled into the underground parking garage at Wayne Enterprises. I didn't anyone to see me.  
I walked in and the receptionist's eyes immediately followed me.

"Good morning Miss Hunter." She said, smiling at me. "Mr Wayne is in a meeting but I'm sure we can get you in." She said and gestured for someone to escort me.

"Thanks." I responded.

A security walked with me, pressing the elevator button for me. He didn't say anything.  
The doors opened and we walked down the hallway.

"Mr Wayne is in a meeting." He repeated. "Wait here please, ma'am." He said and gestured towards a seat in the hallway.

"Sure." I said, taking a seat.

Through the large glass windows I could already see Bruce, sitting in the meeting, looking more than bored. He faked interest and did so convincingly. But he couldn't fool me. He was leaning back in the leather chair, looking though papers in front of him, his forehead in wrinkles.  
The security guy walked up to him and leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Bruce listened intently, nodded and got up, buttoning his blazer as he walked out of the meeting.

He opened the door and smiled as he saw me. "Thanks for saving me." He said.  
I smiled. "You're welcome."

He kissed me. "Wanna grab lunch?" He asked.

"I'm actually here for business."

"Oh?"

I cleared my throat. "Not Enterprises kinda business, if you catch my drift."

His expression grew a shade colder. He nodded. "Let's talk in my office."

He closed the door, standing in the middle of the room, feeling more distant instantly. He was still not comfortable mixing his private life with Batman, I could tell.

"What have you got?" He asked.

"This." I said, handing him the folder. "Are you aware of this guy?"

He opened the folder and looked through it. He walked to the window, facing away from me as he intently read through every paper.  
After a few minutes of complete silence he closed the folder and handed it back to me.

"Yes, I've heard of him. Wasn't aware the FBI was looking at him that closely." He said in a cold voice, his eyes not meeting mine.

"My source said this was a case for…for…you."

His eyes shot up at me. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, putting the files back into my bag. "Do you need copies."

He shook his head. "I have access to their server."

"Ah yes. Of course."

We just stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"I'll let you get back to your meeting."

He nodded, not saying anything.

I walked towards the door.

"Are we still good for dinner tonight?" I asked before I left.

He had one hand in his pocket, the other wiping over his mouth. "Yeah." He responded.

"Ok, see you tonight." I said as I walked out.

I made my way out of Enterprises as fast as possible. It wasn't a good sign that he turned ice-cold when I brought up Batman. _Was he not able to combine me and his alternative personality? If not, we weren't going to be able to have a normal relationship._

I tried to forget about it for now and concentrate on the man with the uranium. I needed to find out as much about him as possible.

* * *

The door behind her shut and he sunk on his chair, feeling defeated. The second she brought up Batman, he felt an emotional wall go up and he had no way to stop it. He had practiced it for so long, now it was hard to interact with her normally when the topic came up.  
He took a deep breath before he got up again, calling Alfred.

"I'm on my way and I need you to find as much as you can on our friend with the uranium."

"Certainly sir."

When he got to the batcave, Alfred greeted him with an array of images and pages of information.

"He has good connections." Alfred said as he took a seat. "Mobsters around the world have been dealing with him. So far, he managed to stay on the low."

"Are the rumors of him coming to Gotham true?"

"Hard to say, sir. The FBI and CIA are worried because he has dealt with many mobsters tied to Gotham. They believe he wants to make a stand here, showing them that he is in charge."

"Time to take a closer look. Where is he at now?"

"His last logged location was in South Africa. He's supporting Boko Haram with weapons there."

"Why?"

"Not sure, sir."

"Keep digging. Someone at the FBI apparently thinks the agency is not handling it all that well."

* * *

I called all my sources that might have an insight into the mysterious guy but none of them had heard of him.

"Another dead homeless," Marc sighed over his computer. "It's the third this week."

"I know, it's awful." I said.

"It's also strange if you ask me."

"You think someone is killing them?"

"I don't know. Something weird is going on."

I was glad I wasn't the only one with that feeling.

I got a call from Bruce. I stood up, walking outside.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Found anything?"

"Yeah, I talk to you about it over dinner."

"Ok."

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. It's all still new to me. I'm not good…at sharing that side of me. I'm trying."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I acted weird and I'm sorry. It's a reflex."

"Don't worry about it."

"Where do you want to have dinner?"

"I don't know. You pick a restaurant."

"Restaurant? As in a public place? You know what that means to the press."

"Fully aware." I responded. I didn't care anymore what they wrote.

"Ok, what time?"

"I'll see you there at 8?"

"Sound good."

* * *

It was 7:30 and he was opening the drawer to get a tie. As he was searching for one, he suddenly found the ring box. He'd forgotten he had hidden it there. He slowly wrapped the soft material of the box in his hand and opened it. The diamond ring sparkling at him.

He was hoping it wasn't too late, that he had still a chance to have a future with her and that he hadn't destroyed too much between them.

"Ready Master Wayne?" Alfred interrupted his train of thought.

He snapped the box shut and put it back in the drawer. "Yeah." He responded, hoping the ring would soon be out of his drawer and on her finger again.

* * *

Once again I had spent way too much time deciding what to wear and now I was running late. I was brushing over the white, form fitting chiffon dress when my phone rang.

"Hey Sam!" I said as I looked for matching shoes in my closet.

"I haven't heard from you in like a million years. How dare you not update me?"

"I'm so sorry. I meant to. Everything is going pretty well." I said, finally finding the silver high heels I was looking for.

"Have you told him yet?"

I cleared my throat.

"Catherine Victoria Hunter!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know… I am telling him tonight. I promise I was just waiting to see how we're working out again. I don't want to get back together because…because of that…"

She sighed. "Ok, so tonight?"

"Yes, I swear." I said grabbing my coat, heading out the door.

"How are things between you guys?"

"Good. Great actually. I feel like we're way more honest and open. No more lies, you know?"

"Except for the fact that you haven't told him that you're pregnant yet."

"Emphasis is on yet. I just needed two dates without that whole complication. I'm telling him tonight and I'm also going to tell him that I want to be back together with him."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah I was worried that I can't trust him anymore but now I feel I can again. I want to move back in. I want to give this another go. I love him."

"Good for you. I know what he did was awful, but I can't stop liking the guy."

I laughed. "You and me both."

She chuckled. "Well…I don't like him like _that_."

I giggled as I waived over a cab. "Listen, I'm on my way to see Bruce now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Have fun."

I got in the cab, gave the guy the address and we started driving. I grabbed my lipgloss reapplying it, thinking about how and when I would tell him.

I should tell him first that I want to get back together. Then, I just say it.

I was practicing in my head: _"Bruce, I'm pregnant." _

_Do I need to say it's his? That was obvious, wasn't it? Or should I say: "Bruce, you're going to be a dad."_

_Should I smile when I say it? Was it going to be good news for him? _  
My mouth was dry, my heart rate increasing.  
_Or should I have more of a longer intro into it so it doesn't come out of nowhere. "Remember that night in L.A.? Turns out I'm pregnant." _

I was suddenly incredibly nervous.

I could also say: _"I've been trying to tell you for a while now and I'm just going to say it now. I'm pregnant." _

_How would he react?_ In my mind I saw him either smiling, hugging me and being incredibly happy or in shock, his face frozen, his mouth open, not saying anything.

Nervously I bit my lips, biting off whatever lipgloss I had just applied.

_Stop overthinking it! _

I tried to think about something else, looking out the window as Gotham's lights were rushing by us. _Why were we going over the bridge? That was the opposite way. Was this guy lost?_

"Excuse me sir?" I asked, leaning forward.

No response.  
_Great, now I was going to be really late._ I knocked against the plastic divider, trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me? Sir? Hello? We're going in the wrong direction."

Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this. Something was very wrong.

"Hey!" I yelled, banging my hand against the divider but nothing.

My hands shaking, I grabbed my phone but I had no connection. _Was this planned? What was going on?_ I felt myself freaking out.

"Let me out right now!" I demanded, my voice shaking.

In that moment I heard a hissing noise and saw a gas of some sort spread in the back of the car.  
I stopped breathing, trying to open the door but it was locked. I laid on the seats, using my feet to try to push the window out but it didn't move. Although I wasn't inhaling it actively, the amount I was absorbing through my skin and eyes was enough for me to start feeling dizzy. Before I knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

He was waiting in the restaurant, sitting at a table by himself, wondering what this evening would bring. Would she want to move forward or pull back? Would they be together again or would she tell him that for now, she can't trust him enough?

The other night she kept saying there was something she needed to say. What if it was her ending it? What if she just couldn't get those words over her lips just yet but it was ultimately what she wanted?

"Can I get you anything else to drink Mr Wayne?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you." He replied absently smiling.

Leaning back in his chair, he played with the water glass in one hand.

Time passed by slowly. He kept checking his watch. At first she was ten minutes late, then 15, then 20. Certainly nothing unusual. She probably took forever deciding what to wear. He smiled at the thought of her in her towel in front of her closet. It happened every time when they went out.

He checked his watch again. 30 minutes late. He decided to give her a call. It went straight to voicemail. _Maybe she's in the subway and has no connection? _

The waiter came by offering him the menu but he declined every time.

The way the waiter asked him seemed like he pitied him. He didn't blame him. Watching a guy by himself waiting for his date… It looked like he had been stood up. _What if he had? What if this was her way of ending it?_  
That wasn't like her though.  
He checked his watch again. 45 minutes. He grabbed his phone and called Alfred.

"Can you track her cell phone?" He said quickly, starting to feel worried.

"Certainly sir, just give me one moment." He heard the butler walk to the computer. "I take it she hasn't shown up."

"No and she's not answering her phone either."

"It seems someone is blocking her signal, sir."

He felt ice cold adrenaline rush through his system. He jumped up and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table for their trouble, quickly making his way out of the restaurant.

"I'm on my way back."

"Certainly sir, I'll get everything ready."

He was still hoping there was a simple explanation and she was fine but his gut feeling told him otherwise.

* * *

I woke up in what looked like a cellar, water dripping from the ceiling. My head hurt, my mouth felt like full of cotton.

I slowly sat up on the hard and cold stone floor.

"Good morning." Someone said behind me and I quickly stood up and turned around.  
The guy in army clothing was not much taller than me, his skin pale.

"Where am I?" I asked, pressing myself against the wall, as far away from the guy as possible.

"Home for now." He said in what sounded like an Eastern European accent.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Me? I'm nobody." He shrugged. "I don't want anything from you. Person I work for…different story."

"Who do you work for?"

An evil grin spread across his face. "The mercenary. The masked man."

Bane.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long again since my last update. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Can't wait to hear what you think of the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

My eyes were scanning the room for exits but there was only one and the guy was blocking it. I was trying to remember what Bruce had taught me about self defense. If I could surprise him enough, I could take this guy. "

Let's go. He's waiting for you." He said, walking over to me and grabbing me by my arm, leading me out of the room, down a long hallway.

My heart was beating faster than ever before, I was looking around. If I knocked this guy out, I wouldn't have much time to make a run for it. If I didn't see an exit it might not be very helpful.  
We kept walking down the long winded, dark hallway. I was still trying to understand where we were. This didn't look like anything I had seen in Gotham before. Were we still in Gotham? I had no idea how long I had been unconscious for.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.  
"Long enough." He responded. Obviously he knew why I asked. I was trying to gauge where we were.

This didn't look good. I was hoping Bruce had a way of locating me.  
Suddenly I saw a guy walk out of a door and it looked like daylight on the other end. This was my chance.  
As we kept walking I faked falling down.  
"You alright?" The guy asked me as he caught most of my fall.  
"Yeah how silly of me." My adrenaline was beating like a drum. It was now or never.  
With all the force I could muster, I smashed the bottom of my palm up his nose. He screamed in pain, letting go of me for a second. I starting running as if my life depended on it and I wasn't sure if it maybe did.

Whoever brought me here, it wasn't the Joker and right now I wished it was because at least with him I would know he wasn't trying to kill me. I reached the door, the guy running after me. I made it through the door, running down a staircase.  
Though daylight, it was not outside. I was still inside this building. Now with more windows surrounding me. As I ran as fast as I could, I felt him catching up to me.  
"Get back here you bitch!" He screamed.  
While running full speed, my eyes scanned for an exit but this seemed like an endless labyrinth.  
I saw another door and tried to open it but it was locked. I  
n that moment I felt the guy grab me from behind, throwing me on the ground. He pinned my head on the ground, putting his heavy boot on my neck. I could hardly breath, trying to push him off.  
I looked at his face, blood pouring down his nose. It looked like I managed to break it.

I won't kill you because he needs you. But if you think I won't hurt a woman you're mistaken." He said kicking me with full force into my ribs. The pain vibrating through my body, he released my neck as I inhaled for air, tears of pain streaming down my face.  
I tried to get up but he moved over me, pinning me to the ground.

"Don't go." He smiled at me again, the red blood staining his teeth. "I'm not done with you yet."  
He started opening his belt and I felt nauseous. "No, no, no." I said, panicking. _Talk about your family, if he knows you're a person with family it will make it more difficult for him to hurt you._ "I'm…"I said coughing. "I'm pregnant."  
It worked. He stood still, his expression changed, the smile was gone. "Pregnant." He repeated, staring at me.  
Suddenly a deep voice echoed through the room. "Can you explain to me what you're doing?"  
The guy immediately jumped up, visibly scared of whoever was entering the room.  
"I…I'm…" The guy was stuttering.

I slowly got up, my ribs burning at every move. The man who just entered helped me up with ease. I looked at him and wasn't even sure what I was looking at. He was giant, his face covered underneath a mask. But it was more than that. It almost looked like the thing was holding his face together.  
"Welcome Miss Hunter." He said, holding me firmly by my arm. "I'm extremely sorry for his behavior."  
I just stared at him in shock. This must be Bane. There was no way I had a chance against him. He looked like he was triple the size of Bruce, his eyes gleaming at me.  
"As for you." He said, turning to the guy again. "You got your nose broken by a girl and your answer is to beat her and try to rape her? You're weak and your weakness threatened this entire operation."  
"I'm sorry." He said, shaking over his entire body.  
"So am I, brother." He said, grabbing him with one hand by the throat, lifting him up. I turned away, not wanting to watch him die. I closed my eyes, listening to his struggle and hearing the life being squeezed out of him.

* * *

He raced home, opening the secret door to the bat cave. In the elevator, the air rushing around him, he felt panic engulf him. _Was he too late?_  
But he couldn't think like that. He couldn't let his feeling for her get in the way. He had to concentrate. He took a deep breath, centering himself before walking towards the suit.

"Master Wayne." Alfred said as he saw him.  
"Found anything?" He asked, not looking at Alfred, taking off his jacket.  
"Yes." He felt the old butler hesitate.  
"I'm all ears." He said, waiting for Alfred to continue.  
"There is a prison. In a more ancient part of the world. A pit. Where men are thrown to suffer and die."  
"I'm not in the mood for story time, Alfred."  
"But sometimes, a man rises from the darkness." Alfred continued and the seriousness of his tone took him by surprise.  
"Sometimes... the pit sends something back."  
He turned around to face the old butler.  
"Bane." He said, feeling his stomach twist and turn. He had heard rumors of the man in the mask. Never truly believing it. It was Bane who was trying to get uranium. And now, she was in his hands.  
"Born and raised in a hell on earth." Alfred said.  
"Born in a prison?"  
"No one knows why. Or how he escaped. But they know who trained him... Ra's Al Ghul."  
Bruce felt his blood freeze. "Bane was a member of the League of Shadows." He said in disbelief.  
"And then he was excommunicated."  
"I can take him." Bruce said getting dressed.  
"Take a good look." Alfred said, pulling up security footage of Bane by the FBI. "At his speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief.  
"You said he was excommunicated."  
"By Ra's Al Ghul."  
"Ra's al Ghul was the League of Shadows and I beat him. Bane is just a mercenary."  
"That may be so but…"  
"You think I can't beat him."  
"I think you're walking into a trap."  
"I know it's a trap. But I can beat him. I fight harder, always have."  
"You won't be any good to anyone dead…"  
"Enough Alfred. What is your plan? Huh? Let's hear it."  
Bruce tried to channel his anger. "  
"I need to stop Bane. Whatever his plan, the fact that he's in Gotham means he is planning something major and I need to stop him."  
Alfred sighed. "Alright Master Wayne. How can I help?"

* * *

I had been sitting in a dark room for a while. I couldn't tell how long it had been. I had no concept of time. It felt like an eternity.  
I was nervously walking up and down in my torn and blood-stained white dress. Thinking about ways how I could break out of this place, I noticed I had my hand instinctively on my stomach. I was pushing my worries about the pregnancy aside as much as I could. Right now it wouldn't do any good for me to think about that. I had no way to ask a doctor. All I had to do was make sure both of us would get out of here alive.  
_Think! What does Bane want from you? Why are you here? Whatever it is, he doesn't want to kill you. If that had been the plan, I'd be dead already. Why would he want to kill you anyway? You're a nobody._

Suddenly the door opened. Two big guys walked in.  
"Time to take a walk." One of them said, the other one grabbing me by my arm.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked but I got no answer.  
The two men grabbed me by my arms, marching me down the hallway.  
"Where are we going?" I asked again._ What if Bane decided he had no use for me anymore? What if he was going to kill me now?_ The image of him killing that man with one hand rushed through my brain, panic rising in me.

We walked into a giant room, water gushing down. We were in some kind of underground sewer system.  
We walked a little further and I saw Bane standing on a thin bridge, his hands holding on to his vest, staring at the entrance.  
_What or who was he waiting for?_  
When we were facing the entrance, one of the guys moved my arms behind me back, holding me tightly. _Was this necessary? It's not like I was about to run away. I was clearly outnumbered.  
_  
"Why am I here?" I yelled at Bane but he gave no answer. He didn't even look at me.  
As I stared at the entrance like everyone else, I realized what was happening. I was the bait. This was a trap.

In that moment I saw Batman slowly walk through the entrance, his kevlar suit almost blending into the environment.  
"No." I whispered.  
I knew he would come for me but I didn't want him to.  
"It's a trap!" I yelled.  
He didn't look at me, his eyes fixed on Bane. He knew it was a trap. Maybe he had something up his sleeve that I didn't think of.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here," Bane said. "Mr Wayne."

I gasped in shock, and I could see the surprise on his face as well.  
_How did he know his identity_? And now it made even more sense why I was here. I felt awful and the panic in me was only rising.

Bruce was the first to land a punch and though it looked and sounded painful, Bane didn't even flinch.  
I was shaking, feeling absolutely helpless as I watch this nightmare unfold.  
Bane hit Bruce and the sound of the impact vibrated through me. Bruce fell backwards, catching himself on the railing.

This was their plan. To lure him in here, facing an impossible opponent. I looked at the faces of Bane's men around the room. They were closely watching, nobody even attempting to jump in.  
I felt useless. _What was I going to do? How was I going to help?_  
I wasn't. I was meant to watch.

It was dead quiet in the room aside from the gushing sound of water.  
Bruce hit Bane in the kidneys hard. Bane stumbled backwards. _Maybe this was him taking over now?_

"You fight like a young man, nothing held back." Bane said, catching himself. "It's admirable, but mistaken." He said as he placed another punch, almost knocking Bruce out. I had never seen Batman out of his league physically.  
"Victory has defeated you," Bane said. "Love has blinded you."

Bruce threw something at him that exploded in his face. I jumped as it scared me but Bane didn't flinch.  
"Theatricality and deception...powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we, Bruce? Members of the League of Shadows."

League of Shadows. I remembered Bruce telling me about this. _He was part of it as well?_

"And you betrayed us." He said grabbing Bruce by his throat and punching him several times in the stomach.  
_Was he going to kill him like he killed that man?_  
"Us? You were excommunicated. From a gang of psychopaths." Bruce said, his voice sounded in pain.  
"I am the League of Shadows...and I'm here to fulfill Ra's Al Ghul's destiny." He said once again hitting Bruce he stumbled backwards, but getting back into fighting form quickly.

Suddenly the room went dark. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. This was not over.  
"Ahhhh!" Bane said and the tone of his voice immediately killed any hope I had left. "You think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark." He continued as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.  
"I was born in it. Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but blinding."

In that moment I heard loud punches again and saw the lights come back on. Bruce on the ground but he got back up ran towards Bane, this time managing to move him backwards, until he wrapped a chain around his neck. Bane struggled for a second but got a grip on the chain and kicked Bruce back.  
Once he was out of the chain and Bruce stood back up again, he pointed at me. My stomach was in knots.  
"You haven't even acknowledged your beautiful bride to be."  
"Because it's not about her. You want me." He said in a gravely voice.  
"Oh, but it is about her. She changed you. Didn't she? Gave you hope. Blinded you from what was going on for months right in front of your eyes. I should thank her for distracting the unbeatable Batman so I could infiltrate every level of this city without you even knowing about it. And who can blame you. I mean, look at her." He said suddenly looking at me closely. "I know I am." He said  
Bruce was standing there, his hands balled into fists, his eyes like daggers.  
"You know she begged for her life." Bane said. "…and that of her unborn child."  
_No!_ I felt my blood freeze.

I saw it hit Bruce like a punch. His face turned white, his eyes widened, his mouth opened. His eyes shot up to me in desperation. I looked at him helplessly.  
"Ohhhh!" Bane said under laughter. "You didn't know." He said and then turned to me. "He didn't know."  
I felt tears streaming down my face. "Shut up!" I yelled at him.  
"Tell me, Bruce, does it pain you that I knew about her carrying your child before you did?"  
I had never seen him like this before. It looked like he was about to fall apart. His chest moving up and down fast, his eyes looked glazed over, his face pale. "Shut up you freak show. Shut up!" I screamed. The two men still holding onto me tightly.  
"The heir to the Wayne throne…" Bane continued.  
"Let her go." Bruce finally said in a gravely voice. "You want me. Here I am." He said in a defeated tone. "Kill me. Let her go."  
"Your punishment must be more severe than death."  
"Torture." He said matter-of-factly.  
"But not of your body. Of your soul."  
I felt nauseous.  
"When her blood is running down the blade I'm going to use to slid her throat with, and she lies lifelessly in the puddle of her blood and that of your unborn child, then you have my permission to die."  
A guttural sound came out of Bruce that I've never heard before as he charged at Bane in blind anger, landing a solid punch at Bane's neck who fell down but got up again and hit Bruce. The sound of Bane's punches were awful. They sounded like they went straight through kevlar. They sounded bone shattering.

"Stop!" I screamed in desperation. But Bane didn't pay attention to me.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me." Bane continued as Bruce was laying on the ground, trying to get up again.  
I almost wished he didn't and would give up. I was afraid Bane might kill him.  
"I will show you where I've made my home…" he said as he grabbed a remote control from his vest. "...while preparing to bring justice. Then, I will break you." He hit the button and the ceiling exploded, several bat mobile looking tanks fell down."  
"Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it."

I was trying to understand what was happening. _His armory. We must be straight underneath Wayne Enterprises._  
The thought of Bane having access to all of it made me shudder but my brain was in overload. The adrenaline running so high, I felt like I was about to pass out.

Bruce got up again, trying to attack Bane but at this point he was more staggering than anything.  
"Ah, yes! I was wondering what would break first…" Bane said hitting Bruce again. "...your spirit…" he said as he grabbed Bruce and lifted him over his head. "...or your body." He said as he dropped Bruce on his knee.  
The sound of his spine snapping vibrated through me like it was my spine. I felt my knees give in as I almost dropped to the ground, the guys holding me up. I wasn't even aware of my screams or tears. I was in complete shock. Unable to comprehend what was happening.

As Bruce was laying next to the water, Bane took part of his mask off that had broken off from his punches and took it, almost like a trophy, walking off, looking at me. The guys let me go and I ran towards Bruce as if my life depended on it. I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore, my adrenaline so high, I felt like I was in a bad dream. My fingers felt numb. I reached him and his eyes were rolled back.  
"No, no, no." I said, grabbing his hand with one hand, the other on his face. "Don't you dare go. Bruce!" Unaware I was even crying, I saw my tears hit his kevlar suit. I placed my hand on his wrist, feeling a pulse. It was weak but it was there.  
"Bruce!" My voice was barely audible. "Bruce….please…."  
He was nearly unconscious from the pain. After all, I had heard his spine break. I couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in.  
Suddenly his eyes focused on me. "Bruce!" I said, smiling at him. "Hey! Don't give in, ok? I love you more than anything in this world so don't you dare give in, ok?"  
"Boy or girl?" He whispered.  
I tried to hold back tears, still holding his hand tightly in mine which felt limb and lifeless.  
Of course, didn't know the answer but I wanted to give him an answer.  
"It's a girl." I answered and saw him smile softly before his eyes rolled back again. "Bruce?" I asked, shaking him but there was no response. "Bruce?" I said, panic settling in again, my voice getting louder and louder but he was unresponsive. Two men grabbed me, trying to pull me away. Instinctively I grabbed onto Bruce, holding onto him in desperation while still screaming his name.  
It took them more effort than they had thought to peel me away from Bruce but they eventually did as I was kicking and screaming, all rationality long gone.  
Suddenly, I felt a needle being inserted into my neck and felt myself slowly losing unconsciousness. The last image before it went to darkness was Bruce with a half broken mask laying lifeless on the ground.

He slowly came back to consciousness as he was dragged across a hot, desert ground.  
_Where was he? Where was Catherine?_  
His brain tried to remember what last happened to her. Images of her leaning over him came back.  
_ "It's a girl."_ He heard her voice in his head.  
_That's right, she was still fine when he saw her last. _Bane hadn't killed her.  
He couldn't feel anything below his waist and was wondering if he was ever going to walk again let alone fight. _Who was going to help her?_  
As he was thinking that, he went unconscious again, the pain still overtaking his body.

When he woke up again he was laying on a bed, Bane looking at him.  
"Why…" he swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. "Why didn't you just kill me?"  
"You don't fear death. You welcome it. Like I said, your punishment must be more severe."  
"What have you done to her?" He asked, barely bringing out words, his head spinning with pain.  
"Nothing. She is just the symbol of your failure."  
"Where am I?" He asked, looking around.  
"Home. Where I learned the truth about despair. As will you. There is a reason that this prison is the worst hell on earth… Hope. Every man who has rotted here over the centuries has looked up to the light...and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy. So simple. Your hope is vested in her. She is your light. She is what you're still living for."  
"Your mother was tortured in this prison. Are you about to do the same to another woman?"  
"Oh no. I'm not going to torture her. I will terrorize Gotham… I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive...so that you can watch." He said, turning on an old TV. "I'm not going to torture her. I promise you her death will be quick and painless."  
Bruce tried to get up but his body wasn't cooperating. Anger and pain mixed to a poisonous cocktail inside of him.

* * *

I woke up, my eyes slowly adjusting to the lights in the hospital room. I saw a doctor and a nurse talking next to my bed.  
Immediately, I knew what the doctor was going to tell me.

_I knew._

But at this point, a shock wave went through me again, reminding myself of what had gotten me here.

"Where is Bruce?" I said sitting up, feeling my ribs ache immediately. "Where's my fiance?"

The doctor looked at me both surprised and alarmed. "Try to relax. Your butler said Mr Wayne is on a business trip but is on his way back as soon as possible."  
_Business trip. Of course Alfred would come up with an alibi._  
"Is Alfred here?" I asked, my voice still ringing in panic.  
"Miss Hunter please lay back down." The doctor said, placing his hands on my arms.  
"Is Alfred here? Can he come in?" I asked.  
"Certainly." The doctor said, nodding to the nurse to get him. "Please lay back down."  
"Is Alfred here?" I asked still in a high pitched voice.  
"Yes, but you're in no shape to get back up."  
I laid back down, waiting for him to tell me what I already knew in my heart.  
"Your ribs are severely bruised but luckily not broken. I've given you morphine against the pain, which means you need to be extra careful because you can't tell it's hurtful but your body is not ready for you to be getting up yet."  
I was still waiting to hear the words I was mentally preparing myself for. I knew they were coming.  
He paused before continuing. "Were you aware of your pregnancy."  
"Yes." I said looking at my hands.  
"I am very sorry but you lost it. There was little we were able to do. It was still early on in the pregnancy, not unusual to lose a pregnancy especially with the physical and emotional stress you were put under…"

His voice was more a distant noise than words. I had known the second I woke up. I could feel it. I didn't have time to mourn the loss at this point. I was too concerned over Bruce and what Bane was planning next. _Was Bruce still alive? If so, where was he? Could we send in a SWAT team?_

I saw Alfred at the door and sat back up again. Alfred walked in and the doctor left.  
"Alfred." I said, feeling my voice break again. I felt so guilty. Before I knew what I was doing I hugged him closely, my hands grabbing onto his jacket closely. "Do you know where he is? Is he ok?" I asked, once again already knowing the answer.  
"No Miss, I don't know. I was hoping you could fill me in."  
"It's all my fault." I said, tears streaming down my face, hitting the old butler's jacket. He broke the hug, looking at me closely.  
"Nonsense. Master Wayne knew what he walked into. It's Bane's doing and his alone. None of this is your fault."  
"I'm so scared for him Alfred."  
"Did you see where they took him?"  
I shook my head. "He was barely alive." I whispered. "Bane…he…he broke his spine. I could hear it, I can still hear it when I close my eyes. That sound is on a loop in my brain."  
"Don't worry about Master Wayne now. He is resourceful and more resilient than you think. If he was alive when you saw him last, he's still alive now and already thinking of an exit strategy." Alfred smiled at me with more hope than I surely was able to muster.  
"I…I didn't tell him about being pregnant. He found out through Bane." I managed to say, barely above a whisper.  
"No regrets, Miss Hunter. Master Wayne is much stronger than you give him credit for."  
"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been in that situation."  
Alfred shook his head. "You've given him hope. Wherever he is right now, he is trying to get back to you. After his parents and then Miss Dawes, I wasn't sure he wanted to go on living. You brought that will back and that is what keeps him going right now."  
I nodded, trying to pull myself together. Alfred was right, self-pity wasn't going to solve anything. "I have to speak to Gordon." I said getting up. Despite the morphine, I was still in pain.  
"That has time, you need to look after yourself."  
"Alfred, Bane is planning something big and I need to talk to Gordon now. I've got some bruised rips. I'm fine. My spine is still in tact."  
Alfred sighed and nodded, helping me up.

* * *

"Miss Hunter, how are you feeling? I just heard." The commissioner asked me concerned.  
"I'm fine. Bane. Heard of him?" I asked, my head spinning.  
"The masked mercenary? I've heard rumors."  
"Yeah, well they're true. He's here. He has hundreds of men down in the sewers."  
"In the sewers?" He asked confused. I nodded.  
"He's underneath Wayne Enterprises. Or he was."  
"Is our masked friend on it?"  
I felt an emotional wave hit me but I pulled myself together. "He was." I whispered.  
"Did they kill him?"  
"I'm not sure." My eyes looking at the commissioner in pain.  
He took a deep breath, standing up and opening the door. "Martinez, I want every available unit." He yelled at one of the officers, who got up and nodded. "Bring in the SWAT team, go check underneath Wayne Enterprises and smoke them out."  
"If the press asks…?" The officer asked.  
"Training exercise. Go!"  
"You should call in support." I said quietly.  
He turned to face me again. "I'm dispatching every unit."  
I shook my head. "From outside. Get the National Guard."  
"They won't come unless we have a serious crisis on our hands."  
"Oh you do Commissioner, you do. Bane is getting ready for war. He has an army underground and now he has access to Batman's arsenal. War is coming, whether you like it or not."

Alfred drove me home and half way there I realized he wasn't driving me to my apartment, he must automatically drive to Wayne Manor.  
"Alfred, you're not headed towards my apartment."  
"No miss. I said I would bring you home." He smiled at me through the rearview mirror.  
When we walked into the front door, I felt the emptiness surround me immediately. I was hoping for him to walk down the hallway any minute now, greet me with his cheeky smile and a kiss. Instead - emptiness.  
Alfred looked at me standing in the entrance frozen.  
"I'll make us some coffee." He said and held out his arm. I nodded, slowly walking to him. I still felt in shock, as if this was a terrible nightmare I would wake up from any moment now.  
I took a seat at the kitchen counter and Alfred turned on the lights and with it the TV. He started making coffee for us, smiling softly at me.  
"My mom always told me nothing a hot cup of tea couldn't solve but I think coffee is the solution to everything." He said, placing a cup of coffee in front of me.  
I grabbed the warm mug, wrapping my fingers tightly around it.  
I couldn't even muster a smile in response. I felt lifeless. Nothing felt important.  
In that moment I noticed the programming on the TV being interrupted.  
_"We're interrupting your regularly scheduled broadcast with breaking news. There seems to be a massive explosion at the Benz Stadium where the Lakers played the Dodgers. Take a look at this dramatic footage…"_  
It showed a player running and suddenly the earth underneath him gave in and disappeared.

I got up, knowing already who was behind this.

_"…a man identified as Bane said he is responsible for the attack and he has a nuclear bomb and that someone in Gotham has the trigger…."  
_  
"It has started Alfred." I said quietly, my eyes glued to the screen.  
"What has?" He asked.  
"War."

* * *

I called Gordon and it was worse than I thought. "They have all my men trapped underneath." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He had explosives around the city and they all went off at the same time. All bridges are cut. It's only a time before he will cut communication…."  
"Gordon?" I asked but my phone was dead. We were now prisoners in our own city.

I jumped up. "Alfred."  
"Yes miss?"  
"Is it just my phone or did they cut cell phone towers?"  
Alfred looked on his phone. "I'm sorry to say it's the latter."  
I took a deep sigh. "This is a nightmare."  
"Unfortunately, all of Master Wayne's technology is no use to us. It's all based on cell service or the internet. I guess we never prepared for this scenario."  
"Is this the end of Gotham, Alfred?"  
He smiled. "Never. I've seen it go through much more struggle than you have over the years. It's always come back."  
"But he has a nuclear bomb."  
"It will not come to that."  
"Without Bruce here…" I swallowed hard even saying his name out loud.  
"There are many bright people in this city. Including you. Together, we can stop him."  
I wasn't convinced. "I have to go talk to Gordon."  
"Now?"  
"Yes."  
"But Miss, you just got back from the hospital."  
"I don't care…" I said as I opened the door and saw Alex standing there. I looked at him for a second before I hugged him tightly. I was so glad to see a familiar face.  
"Are you ok?" Alex asked worried.  
I nodded as I let go of him. "Yes. I'm fine."  
"I was on the way to see you after I heard what happened to you and then I got a call from Peter about what happened at the stadium…" He shook his head.  
"Who is covering the story?" I asked.  
"Not sure. I was talking to Peter when I lost reception."  
"You didn't lose reception. They cut all forms of communication."  
"Where are you going?" He asked me as I moved past him, towards the car.  
"I want to talk to Gordon."

I needed to help somehow but I didn't know what I could do. We went down to the Gotham Police Department again.  
Alex and I went in and Alfred waited in the car.  
The building was completely empty. I stood in there, still unable to understand what was happening.  
"Looks like a hurricane came through here." Alex said.  
"You shouldn't be here." A woman said quietly. "  
Why?" I asked.  
"It's not safe to be a cop in this town anymore or to be associated with one. I'm just getting my stuff and then I'm out of here." She said as she grabbed her coat. "I suggest you do the same."  
"I need to talk to the Commissioner." I said.  
"Good luck with that." She said as she left.

Alex and I walked around the abandoned station, papers flying through the rooms.  
"Where is your masked friend?" He asked and I felt an emotional wave hit me at one. I stopped walking.  
He looked at me. "Cat?" He asked concerned. I didn't respond, trying to compose myself. "Is he…?"  
"I don't know." I whispered. "They took him."  
"Wait, what exactly happened? Peter just told me you were attacked by some random guys on the street, trying to take your purse."  
I shook my head. "No it was him, it was Bane."  
"What?"  
"He took me as bait. And it worked. It worked perfectly." I said, almost in trance.  
"You were bait for Batman?"  
I nodded. "I tried to run away but there was no escaping. And then Batman came to save me but it was a trap. Bane beat him. Broke his spine." Telling this story seemed surreal, like it hadn't actually happened and in a way that's what my entire life felt like right now. Like it was not real. A nightmare that I would wake up from any minute now. All the events of late were so awful that it seemed too much to comprehend.  
"Are you ok?" Alex asked me.  
"Fine." I nodded. "But let's not waste time telling stories, I have to find Gordon."

Alfred walked up to me. "Miss, they're patrolling the streets. We should leave."  
"No…"  
"Yes." Alex said, holding me firmly by my arms. "Cat be smart about this. You can't risk your life because we need you, ok? This city needs you. We need to outsmart these bastards. You playing the hero now running around doesn't help any of us."  
I didn't know who he was kidding - I was of no help to this city.  
I nodded defeated. "How are you going to stay in touch?"  
"I know where you live." He smiled.  
I smiled. "Ok, take care of yourself."  
"You as well."

Alfred and I drove back. The streets of Gotham looked abandoned. An eerie quiet.

When we got back to the house, Alfred kept saying things to me but I felt like I was in a bubble far away.  
He opened the door and I walked in when I noticed someone standing in the hallway. "Welcome home."  
It was Bane. Alfred froze next to me.  
"What do you want?" Alfred asked.  
"I'm just checking on Ms Hunter. The princess of Gotham."  
"I'm fine. Now that you've seen me well, you can leave."  
"It is not for you to say when I come and when I go."  
"What?"  
"I'm putting you under house arrest."  
"Excuse me?" "  
You're very valuable. I want to make sure nothing happens to you."  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much."  
"I'm sure you can but I want to have you under surveillance. My men patrol the perimeters of Wayne Manor. Don't think about leaving." He walked towards me, his face only a few inches from mine. "Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He said as he left.  
"Big day? What are you talking about?" He walked out and didn't turn around. "Answer me!" I yelled but he didn't.  
Alfred grabbed my arm, pulled me back and closed the door. "Don't challenge him, Ms Hunter."  
"He thinks of me as his property!" I said.  
Alfred nodded. "He's a maniac with a very precise plan. This has been years in the making. We have to figure out his plan. The best way we can do that is play along."  
"How can I figure out when I'm just sitting in this house?"  
"We can't do it in a day and for now we can't do anything and you need to accept that. You won't stop this madman on your own and no one expects you to. For now, we regroup. I suggest you take a hot shower and I make some nice tea."  
"How can I sit around and drink tea when he's…"  
"You're not just sitting around. You're regaining your strength. You need to focus. None of that comes from being frantic."  
I took a deep breath. "Ok."

* * *

I couldn't sleep.  
I had insisted of sleeping in the guest bedroom because I couldn't bare the thought of sleeping in his bed. But even then, I just laid there unable to rest.  
The sun was barely up when I heard the door bell followed by loud bangs against the front door. I heard Alfred open the door and the voices were of one of Bane's men.

"Bane needs her in 30 minutes. Better get ready." One of the men said.  
"If you're thinking I'm going to let…"  
"Listen grandpa, we're nice enough to let her stay in the mansion. We could easily keep her prisoner and you know it. Now if you care about your life at all, you're going to shut up. Understood?"  
I put on some clothes and went downstairs where Alfred looked concerned.  
"I'm going to be fine. I don't think he wants to hurt me or he would have done it already. And you were right, if I play along, I might be able to get some intel on what he's planning. Either way it can't be that bad."  
"I don't like the idea of you going with him. We can try to hide you in the Batcave."  
"For how long? And at what cost? He's going to kill anyone I care about and burn down the house to find me. It's fine. I'm part of his plan and as you said, we have to understand what the plan is."

Half an hour later, Bane walked in with two of his men, both armed to the teeth.  
"Alright, what's our little day trip?" I asked, grabbing my coat, trying to seem not concerned.  
Bane grabbed my wrist tightly. "Come with me." He said and walked with me upstairs.  
Alfred walked up but was immediately stopped by the two men. I nodded at him, signaling him I wasn't worried. It was strange but I was not even the slightest bit scared. It was as if I had nothing to lose anymore.

"Now what?" I asked when we got into my room.  
He went through the closet and pulled out a long red dress. "Put this on." He said as he threw it at me.  
"Excuse me? I'm not going to dress up for you." "Oh I think you will."  
"You must not know me very well then." I said, crossing my arms. I never felt so empowered. I had lost so much that it seemed like I lost fear as well.  
He slowly walked towards me.  
"You don't fear death anymore." He said quietly, bringing one hand to my face and holding it gently. "It's a liberating feeling, isn't it? I know you're not afraid of me anymore. You're not afraid of what I could do to you."  
It was true. Even now, with him this close to me, my heart rate didn't even increase. I was numb - so numb I wasn't even scared anymore.  
"But you should be. Afraid of me." He continued in a quiet, soft voice as if he was telling a bedtime story. "Not for your own life which you no longer value. But I know you care about the old butler downstairs." I felt my adrenaline increase. "Don't you dare…" "And I know you care about your journalist friend Alex. And the Commissioner."  
"Stop it." I said pushing his hand away. "Fine, I put this dress on. Where are we going?"  
"You will know shortly." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
I felt helpless as I put on the dress. I loved this dress but now I felt exposed in it because he made me put it on. It was surprisingly demeaning. I walked out of my bedroom and he was waiting outside of the door for me.  
"Let's go and get this over with." I said.  
He nodded and I was quietly thanking God that he didn't make a comment on my appearance.

We walked downstairs where Alfred was still held at gunpoint.  
"For future reference," I said. "If your guys pull guns on Alfred or anyone I care about, I won't cooperate with you."  
The mask on his face that replaced his mouth made it impossible to see normal human facial expression but I could swear he was smiling. He nodded as his guys and they lowered their guns. I gave Alfred a reassuring look as we walked outside and to one of the many tumblers.

We started driving. I wanted to ask him about Bruce but I was terrified of what he would tell me. Would he tell me the truth anyway? Maybe he would tell me he was dead to scare me or tell me he was alive to have something to threaten me with.  
I refrained from asking. "So, what event is this?" I asked instead.  
"I'm going to tell Gotham my plan for its future."  
"Why am I here then?"  
"Because you're Gotham's elite. Gotham's royalty."  
"Good one. Only I am not. I'm just a journalist who lost her job."  
He didn't respond. He was very different to the Joker. The Joker loved to talk with you, engage you in mental warfare. Bane on the other hand, he didn't care you were there. He was focused on his plan. Me being here was merely a distraction from his end goal.  
We arrived and he stopped the car. He got out and I followed. Suddenly he grabbed me and bound my arms together by my wrists.  
"What are you doing?"  
It's not like I was able to over power him anyway.  
Once again he didn't respond.  
"You know the whole silence treatment is getting old." I said.  
He pulled out a piece of cloth and forced it in my mouth. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. He tied the piece of cloth in the back of my head.  
"Ah! Silence!" He said, his eyes gleaming at me. "Let's go."  
He grabbed me and carried me underneath one of his arms like I was a sack of potatoes.  
I had stopped resisting. There was no use in it anyway.

We turned the corner and now it all made sense. Hundreds of cameras were pointed to the stairs of the Stock Exchange a and journalists from all over Gotham were staring at us.  
In the crowd, I could see Alex, his face turning white. He stared at me in desperation.  
Bane walked up the stairs to the Exchange with me. He let me down and immediately held me tightly by my arm.  
Alex continued to stare at me. I nodded at him, trying to signal him I was ok.  
"Good evening Gotham. On this very day, we celebrate Gotham's new beginning. For too long were you prisoners to your own city. Prisoners to the rich and the elite. But I say - no more. Take back your city! Take back what is rightfully yours."

In that moment I saw prisoners from Black Gate storm out with assault rifles in their hands.  
My eyes scanned them quickly. I recognized many of the most high-profile criminals of Gotham. Most of them brought in by Batman.

"We're returning Gotham back to the people." Bane continued and I knew already that wasn't why he was here. This wasn't his grande plan.  
But my eyes kept searching for a frightening smile in the crowd. _Where was the Joker? Did he release him as well? He must have, unknowing of what he was doing. Who he was setting free. And Scarecrow? Where was he?_  
I had tuned out Bane's speech when he suddenly pulled me closer to him.

"So here we are Gotham on this fine day." His breath was hitting my neck. I felt myself shivering, not of fear, but because it was so cold.  
"We are here to celebrate being free of the shackles that hold us back. Gotham's elite," he said as he grabbed me even closer. "They used to look down on us, laugh at us when we were in the gutters. They took everything and then more. Until we had nothing left. Now it's time we're bringing them down to our level."  
With that he kicked me in my knee caps and I fell to my knees. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled up my head.  
_Was he going to kill me now? I didn't care. I was waiting for him to do it. Just do it. Make all this pain go away. Make it stop._  
Cold metal hit my neck and I almost took a breath of relief, waiting for the knife to do its work. But then I heard a clicking noise. It wasn't a knife on my neck. It was a metal brace around my neck. Almost like a dog collar. I heard the noise of a chain attached to the collar.  
"Now, Gotham," Bane said as he yanked on the chain hard and my head spun back. "We're their masters. We tell them what to do. We're in charge."

Bane's men brought me back home. They immediately removed the collar. I knew they would. It was all for show. I was his biggest price.

Alfred walked up to the car quickly. I could see pain in his eyes.  
"Miss are you alright?" He asked me as I got out of the car.  
"I'm fine Alfred."  
Quickly we walked inside, Alfred helping me though I felt fine. At least physically.  
When he closed the door he turned to me. "I'm so sorry I left you alone in this."  
"You didn't. I chose to go. It was no big deal. Just a lot of theatricalities that's all."  
"We need a plan to get you out of Gotham as soon as possible." Alfred said.  
"No." I responded quickly.  
He looked at me confused.  
"Alfred I'm not letting Alex or you get killed. Besides, there is no way out. Bane owns the entire city. You were right, we have to play along and think of a plan of how to stop him."  
"But miss..."  
"Right now, all I need is a shower and to get out of these clothes and into something comfy and sleep."  
"Very well miss."  
I hugged the old butler. "Good night Alfred. I'm so glad you're here."

I walked up the stairs, the house seemed cooler without Bruce here. Slowly I made my to the hallway.  
I stood in there for a moment, my arms crossed, wrapping around me tightly.  
The door to his bedroom was closed. I slowly walked up to it, my hand on the door knob, twisting it until the door opened.  
The familiar smell almost immediately overwhelmed me.  
I stood in there, unsure of what to do.  
I hadn't seen the sun all day, it was a gray and rainy day. Now that the sun was setting, it was a darker, glummer gray. I heard the wind howl outside. Very carefully I kept walking, my feet making one step after another on the soft carpet. I felt numb. I didn't want to take a shower, or really do anything. So I just stood there, staring at the windows.  
I wished it was me Bane had taken and Bruce was still here. I walked a few more steps and saw one of his shirts on a chair. I took it, my hand slowly wrapping around the material. Everything seemed like in slow motion.  
It smelled like him. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and the smell brought memories of him back. I saw his face so clearly - it was almost like he was right in front of me. I felt tears well up, my breath hike up. I held on to the shirt tighter and then the loss hit me all at once. Images of him rushed through my head and images of what our child could have looked like.  
I fell to my knees - not even crying. I was unable to feel. I was emotionless. Lifeless.  
I realized I was not scared for my own life, I was scared for his and Alfred's and all the other good people of Gotham. But not for mine. If he was dead - I had not much to live for anymore.  
My breath was even. Too even. As if it was just merely supporting enough for my body to be functioning. I rolled up in a ball on the floor, holding on tightly to his shirt, as if it was the only thing in this world that still mattered to me.

* * *

He woke up from a feverish nightmare only to wake up to the nightmare that was his life.  
It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and why he was here. And then it hit him all over again. Like a dagger straight through his heart. He saw her face in front of his, telling him under tears it was a girl. But that's the last of her he remembers. Then he failed her. He failed his city.  
Now he was at the other end of the world with a broken spine. A pathetic useless mess.

"You haven't eaten." An older guy who was sitting next to him said.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You should still eat. Get your strength back."  
_  
For what should he get his strength back?_

"Ah, it's time." The man said.  
"For what?"  
The man grabbed a remote control from the stand. "To see whatever it is they wanted you to see."  
He turned on the channel and it was Bane, walking up the stairs to the Stock Exchange with what looked like a woman underneath his arm. And then he recognized her and his arms grabbed tightly onto the stretcher he was laying on.  
_"Good evening Gotham."_ Bane said.

He felt his breath hike up, every muscle tense and his teeth clenched.

Bane kicked her and she fell to her knees. He wanted to get up in anger but when his muscles tried the pain locked up his back, unable to move.  
"I'm sorry, they forced me to turn it on." The old man apologized, seeing the pain it caused him.  
Bruce didn't respond, his eyes glued to the screen. _What would he do if Bane killed her?_ There was nothing he could do. Nothing to stop him. Was that what Bane wanted him to see.  
_  
"When I slit her throat and she lies in a puddle of her blood and that of her unborn child, then you have my permission to die." _Bane's words echoed in his mind as he saw pull her head back by her hair.  
"No!" He yelled as if it was going to help anything.  
She looked calm, her eyes closed, her lips closed, breathing evenly. She wasn't scared. _Why wasn't she scared?_  
Tears were running down his face. He never felt this helpless in his life. That wasn't true. The last time he felt like this was when he was a kid and his parents were shot. All he could do was stand by.

Bane grabbed something from behind and Bruce held out his arm as if he could hold her, reach her, let her know he was there.  
But then he saw what it was Bane had in his hand - it wasn't a knife or a gun. It was a metal collar. He locked it around her neck, a long metal chain attached to it. He was holding her on a leash like a dog. Theatricality and deception. He wasn't going to kill her. He was going to demean her - and make Bruce watch.

He yanked her back on the chain. The anger in Bruce was taking over every little part of his body. He tried to get up again but instead just fell off the bed, his body shocked by the pain.  
The old man came up to him and helped him back on the bed.  
"You can't just get up. But I can help you get better." The man said.  
"I can't die in here."  
"That woman, is she special to you?"  
"Yes." He swallowed hard. "How can you help me?"  
The man waved over another guy to help him get Bruce up. He wrapped a sheet around him and hung it at the ceiling. Bruce was standing but only because it was holding him upright.  
"You have a vertebrate that is out of place. It needs to be pushed back. This will hurt."  
The old man punched the vertebrate and Bruce felt like someone had just liquified his whole spine, the pain spreading through his entire body like wildfire. He screamed in pain.  
"Wait like this until you can stand." The man said and Bruce lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Miss? Some tea?" Alfred asked when he walked into the room in the morning.  
I was staring out the window, motionlessly waiting for time to pass, watching Bane's men guard me like a precious stone.  
"Miss?" Alfred asked again.  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
He walked up to me until he faced me. "It's been a week and you've barley moved, staring out the window with emotionless eyes."  
He was a keen observer.  
"Tea won't fix that." I responded.  
"No but perhaps you could find interest in something again."  
"Like what? I'm trapped in this house. I can't help anyone."  
"You're giving people hope."  
"How am I giving them hope?"  
"You're still alive. Gotham is looking up to you."  
I shook my head. "No, they're waiting for their Dark Knight to save them from this nightmare. And I'm the reason he's..." I swallowed hard. "Not here."  
I didn't want to believe he was dead. I couldn't. I had to hang on to a shred of hope.

Dark clouds were forming over Gotham. It felt like I hadn't seen the sun in a week. The air had gotten colder. Or maybe it was just my heart.

"Miss, you have so many talents and we can figure out a way you can communicate with Gordon. I already talked to Fox about it."  
"I'm no use to anyone. I can't..."  
In that moment a ray of sunlight was coming through the clouds, as if it wanted to tell me something.

And then it hit me. I got up and stood taller than I had all week.

"This could work." I almost said to myself.  
"What could?" Alfred asked, looking at me intently.  
"You're right, I can't sit around anymore and do nothing. I need lessons."  
"Lessons, miss?"  
"In how to fight."  
"Miss?" Alfred looked at me confused.  
"I know I can't do what he can. But I sure as hell can try."  
"No..." Alfred shook his head.  
"Alfred I know you think you have to protect me. But at this point, if I don't do something, I'm slowly dying from within. I need training with the best trainers there are." I said pacing the room nervously. "I can use the Batcave as a means to investigate. Fox can make me a suit."  
"A suit? Miss, you're not honestly considering..."  
"I am. It makes perfect sense."  
"Nothing makes even remotely sense." He said shaking his head. "You've never fought before... This is a sure way to get yourself killed."  
"I'm not planning on fighting Bale, that would be ridiculous."  
Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah! Thank God!"  
"But I can try to stop him."  
The concern immediately returned to the old butler's face.  
"It's the perfect disguise." I continued. "I'm going to be held up all day in the house and won't do anything. We play along, like you said."  
"You can do that without putting on a cape."  
"Oh I wasn't thinking a cape."  
"Good. I thought when you said suit you meant..."  
"Yeah but I think a cape would be in the way when you're fighting."  
Alfred sighed. "What is it with this family and costumes?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi everyone! Sorry this update took so long... Thank you so, so much for your reviews, follows and for favoring this story! It's really cool to know that so many of you like this story. At last - here is the new chapter. Hope you're going to like it! =) **_

* * *

"I need a martial arts trainer and someone to teach me how to use guns, because lets face it, I'm not going to need them." I said to Alfred as I was pacing through the room with newly-found enthusiasm.  
"May I express my opposition to this plan again." Alfred said.  
"You may but it won't do any good. I'm doing this, with or without you."  
He sighed. "So be it. Follow me."

We walked to the living room and he pressed the combination on the piano that opened the Batcave. The elevator opened and I stepped in with Alfred. It was strange to be here again. Especially because this was all his - everything in here reminded me of him even more. Here he was able to be who he truly is.

We reached the bottom and Alfred opened the door of the elevator for me.  
"Remind me what we're doing here." I said as I walked around, wrapping my arms around me trying not to get emotionally overwhelmed with the memories of Bruce in my mind.  
"I wasn't entirely honest with you miss when I said everything in here is based on cell service." I  
looked at him surprised.  
"I kept it a secret for now because I was afraid you might get the crazy idea of trying to do something similar to Master Wayne. Well, now you're having these ideas anyway…" "So what can we do with all this material?" I asked looking around.  
"We have a backup server that allows us to communicate with the CIA, FBI and Gordon though of course we don't know where or how he is."  
I nodded. "Can we alert the FBI then?"  
"They need no alert, they're aware. But it's good to go through their server to see what exactly it is they know."  
"We can hack their server?"  
Alfred grinned at me. "Oh you have no idea what we can do."  
"Let's do it then."  
"I took the liberty and already look into it."  
"So, what do they know?"  
"Nothing I'm afraid. They don't know what we know - that this bomb will go off in a few months regardless of anything. That is information we should provide them with but honestly I am not sure of how much good it will do. I think they don't want to risk any blood on their hands."  
"Ok, fill me in. I should know how everything works in here."

* * *

"Bruce."  
The familiar voice woke him up.  
His mouth was dry, his head was pounding and his entire body was in excoriating pain.  
He tried to focus his eyes on who was speaking.  
"Bruce." It was his father.  
"I'm sorry." He said barely above a whisper. "I failed you and mom. I failed both of you." He looked to the ground in shame.  
"Bruce, what do we do when we fall?" His father asked with a smile.  
He looked back up at his father. "I can barely walk."  
"Pick yourself up. You always have."

With that he woke up, still hanging in the sheets from the ceiling. He tried to stand and it worked, his legs were able to support his body for the first time in a week.  
"There you go." The old man said, smiling at him.  
His arms grabbed the sheets and he tried to get himself out.  
"Wait." The old man said but it was too late and Bruce stumbled and fell on against the wall, holding himself up.  
"Don't be impatient." The old man said, trying to help him but Bruce refused.  
"No I need to do it on my own." He said as he slowly started to take a step and another one.

Suddenly pain shot through his body again and he fell down.  
"You need to give your body time to heal."  
"I don't have the luxury of time." He said getting slowly up on the stretcher, breathing through the pain.  
"It takes about 8 weeks for a broken back to heal. And that's with proper care that we can't give you here. It's also not the only injury you have."  
"Ah, what makes you think that?" Bruce asked sarcastically, his body covered in scars and bruises .  
The old man smiled at him. "Right."  
Then his smile vanished and he grabbed the remote control. Bruce's eyes were following his movements very closely.  
"I'm sorry. They insisted." He said as he turned on the TV again.

_"Gotham. Take the city back from the corrupt. The rich. The oppressors of generations who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity."_ Bane said and he saw her standing next to him, her hands handcuffed.  
She looked beautiful but her face looked lifeless. He tried to read every flicker of emotion that went over her features. He hated seeing her in his hands. For a second the thought of what else he might done to her flickered through his mind. But then he stopped himself - Bane wouldn't do that to a woman. He saw his mother die of a brutal death - raped by many men.  
_"And we give it to you, the people. Gotham is yours - none shall interfere. Do as you please…"_  
Bane suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Bruce immediately tensed up, balling his hands into fists, clenching his teeth, breathing heavier. The anger in him boiling.  
_"Do as you please. It is your city."_ Bane said as he ran his hand over her body. She closed her eyes.

Bruce got up, not even sure how he did it. It must have been the adrenaline. He grabbed the remote and smashed it against the wall, a guttural scream coming out of him. He kept walking and caught his fall by grabbing on to the iron bars. He rested his head against the cold iron bars, still listening to Bane. He slowly turned his head, facing the TV. This time she wasn't wearing a collar around her neck but once again she had to wear a gown. He knew why - to showcase her. Make her look like the princess of Gotham - the very elite Bane was trying to get the city to hate and revolt against.

_"The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests,"_ Bane continued. _" ...and cast into the cold world the rest of us have known and endured. Courts will be convened. Blood will be shed. This great city will endure. Gotham will survive."_  
He kept watching her face throughout the entire speech, hoping to get a hint of whether she was ok. She kept staring straight ahead, her eyes cold. _Was the baby ok?_ He wished he could tell by looking at her. _Did she know he was still alive? Probably not._

At least Alfred was there to look after her. Make sure she was somewhat safe. Alfred wouldn't allow the monster to touch her.  
"You should get back to resting." The old man said. Bruce still held himself up, holding on to the iron bars.  
"No." He shook his head, pushing through the pain. "I need to get better. Fast."

* * *

"Was that necessary?" I asked when we got back in the car.  
"Which part?" Bane asked.  
"The one where you had your hands all over me?"  
"Ah yes. Apologies. But to answer your question it was. Necessary. You're the symbol for Gotham."  
"Shut the fuck up with your stupid symbol bullshit. I'm nobody and you're just dragging me into this because it's your personal vendetta against Bruce." His name stung more than I thought it would. I felt close to throwing up suddenly. Bane smirked at me - well as much as he was able to do so with the mask.  
"Oh don't worry Miss Hunter. This is far bigger than you and me and your husband-to-be."

The car stopped and the door opened. We were at Manor but I still looked at Bane. There was an eerie confidence around him. "I believe this is your stop." Bane said, his eyes still with a smile in them.  
I got out, my stomach in knots. Alfred immediately opened the house door for me, his eyes worried as always.  
"Are you alright Miss?" He asked once the door shut.  
"You don't need to ask me every time."  
"Very well miss. I am just worried." I took a deep breath.  
"Sorry Alfred. I'm not myself these days. I feel helpless."  
"You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm in awe of how you're holding up given all the circumstances." I nodded, looking to the floor. The truth was I wasn't holding anything up - I was falling apart. The Catherine Hunter everyone knew was gone. She died that day.  
"I'm going to take a shower and get out of this dress." I said, feeling disgusted with myself in it.  
"Very well. I will make some tea." Alfred said.

When I got out of the shower I went back into his bedroom. Still feeling a massive emptiness inside of me. I remembered the feeling of when we broke up, when I thought he had cheated on me. Nothing of that came even close to how I felt now. At least then I felt pain. Now - I felt numb. So numb that it scared me. I didn't feel alive anymore. A lifeless shell of myself, walking around, breathing but not living. I put on sweatpants and then I saw his Yale hoodie. I put it on and it felt utterly painful to wear it. Good. At least I was feeling something. I still hadn't even been able to cry. The pain at least distracted me from the emptiness. Even when Bane touched me in front of all those cameras, his hand gliding up my body on my dress, I felt nothing - no fear. It wasn't normal.

I opened another drawer on his dresser and saw all his ties carefully laid out. Images of him putting on a tie went through my mind. I grabbed a dark blue tie with grey stripes on it. It was my favorite tie on him. My hands wrapped around the material. When I put it back, I noticed a satin box in there. It was the ring box. I felt my heart race as I slowly took the box and opened it. The beautiful diamond sparkled at me in familiar fashion. The night he proposed to me rushed through my head as if it was a faint memory from another life. Our time on that island seemed to be from another universe. Now everything was so awful. So hopeless.

Slowly I took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on my finger. I nodded at myself, almost as confirmation that this was the right thing. I closed the box and the drawer and went downstairs. Alfred smiled at me and poured me some tea.

"I think I need a refresher on how to use the computers downstairs." I said as I brought the cup to my lips.  
"Certainly." Alfred said.  
"And who do you know when it comes to martial art?"  
He took a deep breath. "Well, I think I have someone."  
"Who would that be?"  
"She's an ex- SEAL team 6 member."  
"A woman? I didn't know they ever had female members."  
"She's the only one. They had to accept her because she is the best at literally everything."  
"Literally everything?"  
"You'll see. She'll be here tomorrow. For your first session." I looked at him surprised. "How will she get by Bane's men?"  
"She won't. We have a secret entrance through the Batcave. Like you said - you playing along is the perfect disguise."  
"Great! Now I just need someone who can teach me guns."  
"I've taken care of that as well."  
"Oh?"  
"He's a former CIA agent. They say he's the best in the business when it comes to precision shooting."  
"This is amazing. Thank you Alfred."  
He just shook his head. "You better don't get killed or I'll never hear the end of it from Master Wayne."  
I smiled softly at him. "I promise I'll do my best."  
He nodded and then he noticed the ring on my finger. He smiled at me, tears in his eyes.  
"More tea?" He asked, trying to hide his tears. I nodded, handing him my cup.

The next morning I felt more focused than I had all week. I had a goal. Something to work towards.  
"What is her name?" I asked when I sat down at the breakfast table.  
"Shaye Cook." Alfred responded and handed me a classified army file.  
"Where did you get that from?" I asked. He smirked.  
"So much you don't know yet." I opened the file and saw a picture of her, covered in mud in her uniform, her head shaven, carrying a boulder.  
"Shaye Cook, made history by being the first woman to complete the Ranger training and getting the Ranger tab. Moved on shortly after to special forces. Best of her class." "What class?"  
"All of them. She was then promoted to SEAL team 6, known for obtaining Osama Bin Laden. It's a multi-functional special operations unit with several roles that include high-risk hostage extractions and other specialized missions."  
"When are we going to start?"  
Alfred checked his watch. "In 30 minutes miss."  
"How did you convince her to do this?"  
"Oh I didn't need much convincing. I told her you wanted training to feel safer."  
I nodded. "So how are we going to get her through the Batcave without her knowing that he's Batman?"  
"There's a secret entrance that goes above the cave. It's just a long tunnel."  
"Ok good."  
"But Miss Cook knows."  
"What?"  
"I took the liberty of telling her since right now, there's no need in hiding his identity from her. It's more beneficial for her to know what you're trying to accomplish. If she is to be your trainer, you need to be able to be a hundred percent honest with her. You can't keep secrets, especially not one as big as that."  
"What about Bruce. Did he tell his trainer?"  
Alfred nodded. "He did. And another time I will tell you all about him. Not a very pleasant man."

Shaye walked into the Batcave which we determined would be the best place for us to train. Away from Bane's men. She was not much taller than me but much bigger. Her shoulders were broad, her arms muscular. She wore black boots, sweat pants and a tank top.  
"Nice to meet you." I said holding out a hand.  
She just looked at me, walking around me as if she was assessing me. "Ok soldier, are you ready for this? This ain't going to be a yoga class, even though you're dressed for one." She asked, crossing her arms in front of her body.  
"Um, I'm ready."  
"The answer is yes ma'am." I smiled.  
"Ok, we don't need to do the whole army thing. I just want to learn how to fight…"  
"I am here to make you into a soldier. Not help you lose a few extra pounds. Do you have any idea who you're up against?" She asked me, only inches away form my face. Her eyes piercing through mine.  
"Yes, I know…"  
"You don't because you've never fought a soul in your life. Right now you're under their radar. Just a pretty little girl in a dress. Nothing to be worried about. The second you're trying to fight them, they will not hold back. They will break your bones, they will torture you, rape you, and kill you. That is out there. War. You hired me to train you so are you ready?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good. Let's work on strength training first. You look like you can't even lift a twig."

* * *

It had been three weeks in this hell hole. The pain in his back wasn't any better but at least now he was able to move again. He had gone back to strength training, pulling himself up on an iron bar. His back yelping at him in pain each time. But he had no time to let it heal. He had to get back to Gotham as soon as possible. Most of the media in Gotham had shut down. Bane had created his own TV channel, through which he fed lies. Once a week he held a speech, Catherine on his side each time. It was all a show for him, to make him realize how significant his failure had been.

"Why build yourself?" The old man asked, watching him do crunches.  
"I'm not meant to die in here." He responded, pushing his body to the limit.  
"Here? There? What's the difference?"  
Bruce ignored him and kept doing crunches.  
"You can't leave here." The old man said. "No one ever has."  
"You said a child did it."  
"But no ordinary child. A child born in hell. A child forged by suffering, hardened by pain. Not a man from privilege."  
"My body makes the jump. I can do it." He said, getting up and doing pushups.  
"The leap to freedom is not about strength. Survival is the spirit. The soul."  
"My soul's as ready to escape as my body." He responded, sweat dripping from his body.  
"Fear is why you fail."  
"I'm not afraid." He said, looking at the TV screen where Bane held Cat like a trophy. "I'm angry."  
With that he lifted one arm behind his back and continued to do push-ups with one arm.

* * *

At the first day of training I had thrown up. Alfred convinced me not to give up then and there but I felt completely out of my league. Because I was.

Every day we trained for 8 to 10 hours until I reached complete exhaustion. I felt my body getting stronger but after three weeks, I still felt like she was torturing me more so than train me.  
"Ok little princess." She said when my legs gave in and I fell to the ground.  
"Stop…calling me that." I said out of breath, my head dizzy with exhaustion.  
"Stop acting like one then. Get up. Now. Come on!"  
I got up, my legs felt like rubber. "Give me a hundred pushups."  
"I can barely walk." I said, feeling close to passing out.  
"Fine make it 200 princess. Get down!" She yelled.  
I got down and did pushups, my entire body hating me.

"See you tomorrow bright and early." She said when she left. I nodded, holding myself up by holding on to the boxing bag.  
"Shaye?" I asked and she turned around. "How much longer until we can start fight training?"  
She smirked at me. "I gotta give it to you, you're one tough princess."  
I smiled back.  
"You need at least another two weeks of strength training. Then we go into marital arts while we're continuing the strength training and cardio."  
I nodded, still trying to catch my breath as she left.

The next morning came sooner than I wanted it to. It was 5 am when I had to get up and meet her. My muscles still aching. It was the daily drill. I would train with her all day, unless Bane needed me for some spectacle on camera. Each time he made me dress up in a fancy dress, put on makeup and jewelry.

"You're meeting Mr Brenning today at 3." Alfred said as he handed me my protein shake, which I took with a weak arm.  
"Who is that again?" I asked, my brain confused from all the training. He handed me another file.  
"Brandon Brenning. Also a former Navy SEAL, now CIA agent and the most lethal sniper in history."  
"Does he also know about Bruce's identity?"  
"No. There was no need to tell him. For now at least."  
"How do you know all these people?"  
He smiled at me. "I served as an MI6 agent during World War II."  
I looked at him surprised. All this time I thought of him as this sweet little old butler. I had no idea he was an intelligence agent back in the day.  
"Are you serious?" I asked, still shocked by the revelation.  
"I'm afraid so. Since then I have kept in touch with some. Of course I don't know Brenning and Cook personally, but I know someone at MI6 who owes me a favor and knows people at the CIA."  
"That's crazy."  
"Well, you don't want to be late for your training with Miss Cook."  
I sighed. "Remind me why I'm doing this to myself."  
He laughed. "Oh I really don't know miss."

When 3 pm finally rolled around, I was exhausted. Hardly able to hold my arms up. I took a quick shower and got changed before I met Brandon Brenning in the cellar that Alfred had retro fitted to a shooting range. He was tall, bigger build and had dark hair. When I introduced myself he actually shook my hand. Not like Cook who immediately started yelling at me.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
"Please call me Cat."  
"How are you holding up?" He asked, smiling at me.  
"Ugh, can you tell?"  
He laughed. "Kinda. I know Cook. She's a beast."  
I nodded. "That is true."  
"Let's not waste any time." He said, grabbing the black duffle bag with several guns in it.  
"First of all, I really hate guns. I don't like to be around them." I said, looking at the vast array of guns in his bag.  
He smiled and handed me one of them. "That's a good thing. You're not supposed to like killing people."  
I carefully took the gun and it felt foreign in my hands.  
"Now, using a gun is all a mind game. You need to focus. Take a deep breath. Center yourself."  
He used his hands to push my shoulders back, lengthening my spine.  
"Think about it like archery."  
"Pull from my vast experience with archery? Sure."  
He laughed.  
"Sorry." I said. "Alfred should have warned you that I'm a smart ass."  
"Not at all. I like it." He said as he stretched my arms with his. "Follow my movement. All I'm doing is looking at the target while holding absolutely still. I call it the steel arm. Pretend like it's made out of steel."  
"Ha! No problem since my arms are currently made out of jello."  
He laughed. "I figured they would be after Cook was done with you. But we'll get there, don't worry."  
He let go off me. "Practice on your own. Take a deep breath, focus on the target. You should get tunnel vision where you don't see anything but that."  
"So then should I pull the trigger?"  
"No. I mean you can, but it's not loaded. Today is not about you firing a gun. It's about you learning how to hold one."

Two weeks had passed and I had reached the point of complete physical exhaustion.  
Alfred opened the door to the bedroom and brought in a tray of breakfast which simply consisted of a green protein shake and coffee.

"Rise and shine."  
"Do I have to?" I asked as I was sitting up, my abs screaming at me.  
He laughed. "Not if it was up to me." He handed me my smoothie.  
"Go on, say I told you so." I said as I took a big sip of the drink.  
"Not today Mrs Wayne. More coffee?"  
The name almost made me spit up the smoothie. The pain ripping through me. Mrs Wayne. I almost had been. It felt like an old wound had been reopened.  
"What did you just call me?" Alfred looked at me confused, obviously unaware of the fact that he had mistakenly called me Mrs Wayne.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You called me Mrs Wayne." I said sitting up straighter.  
"That is impossible."  
"No, you did. You just did."  
"Well, I apologize."  
"No, no…" I got up. "Say it again."  
"That I'm sorry?"  
"No, I mean call me by the wrong name again."  
I needed to see if it would do what I was hoping it would. I needed to feel pain because pain distracted me from the numbness.  
"Alright. Would you like some coffee…Mrs Wayne?"  
I felt like someone had punched me right in the gut. It worked. I still wasn't able to cry but for a second I felt alive again.  
I softly smiled, close to tears. "Could you do me a favor Alfred?"  
"Certainly." "I know this might sound completely stupid… Maybe I shouldn't ask."  
"You can ask me anything." Alfred said and smiled at me.  
I smiled softly back at him. "Please keep calling me Mrs Wayne." I looked up at him again, checking to see what his reaction would be.  
He smiled at me with tears in his eyes. "It would be my pleasure." He said.

* * *

It was the day he was going to get out of this hole. It had to be. He went to the wall, some of the guys tied a rope around his midsection. He stared up at the sky, seeing the sunlight.  
_"So close. So easy."_ He heard Bane's voice in his head. A few steps separated him from freedom and from saving her and Gotham. He could taste the adrenaline. Feel the anger boil in his blood. He started climbing. So far this was easy. His hands grabbing tightly onto sections of the wall. It was meant to be easy. It was meant to be almost achievable. Until you fell just feet away from freedom.

He kept going, as if he was trying to persuade himself that this was doable. He got to one section and stood up. He could see the portion of the wall that he had to reach to be able to get out of here. It was close enough that you had hope to be able to do it, but far enough that it seemed impossible all at the same time. He looked down and saw all the men chanting and rooting for him. He took a deep breath and took a big jump. But as he jumped he realized that it was too far and his jump not big enough.  
He fell and felt utterly hopeless. The rope jerked him back up with force and his spine, hardly healed, screamed in pain at him.  
The men slowly brought him back down and he felt devastated. _Why wasn't he able to do it? Was he going to die in here and watch her and his city die as well? It couldn't be._

The old man came to him and helped him up. He could barely walk. "You re-injured your spine." The old man said.  
"Tell me something I don't know." He responded, leaning on the old man while trying to walk back to his cell.

He got back on the stretcher, breathing through the pain. Bane was on TV yet again, holding Cat next to him.  
And then he noticed something. He tried to focus his eyes, looking closely. He watched her hand and saw the ring on her finger. He smiled, tears streaming down his face. "She's wearing it." He whispered. "She is wearing the ring."

* * *

It was my first day off training. I still had to do some cardio and strength training on my own but at least I didn't have to work 8-10 hours. Fox walked into the Batcave, smiling at me with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you doing Ms Hunter?" Fox asked.  
"I'm doing fine. And please call me Cat."  
"Are you sure you're fine? It would be more than understandable if you weren't."  
I nodded, looking to the ground. "So, what have you got for me?" I tried to quickly change the subject.  
He looked at me closely before he grabbed something out of a bag. He laid the material in front of me. "Micro kevlar." He explained as he showed me the suit. It was black and skin tight. "It looks like regular material but it protects you from knives. In the midsection, you have double kevlar. Bullet proof." I looked at the whole suit closely. The legs and arms were micro kevlar and the midsection plates of kevlar, shaped to fit my body form.  
"Your mask won't give you any protection. Are you sure you don't want a helmet?"  
I shook my head. "I want to be able to move quickly. A helmet is in the way."  
He nodded. "I made it look dramatically different looking from Bruce's suit to not raise suspicion. Otherwise they would know immediately that it's you."  
"What about the boots?"  
"Two versions. One pair is flat the others have heels. But not any type of heels." He showed me the dangerous looking heels. "They're razor sharp on the sides and if you take off the end cap," he demonstrated and revealed a dart looking metal piece.  
"Your mask also has integrated bluetooth service. You will be able to talk to Alfred directly. A utility belt that is equipped with several useful tools that we can go over. And Alfred said you'll be brining a gun."  
"Yes. I mean, let's face it, I'll need it. I'm not as well trained as Bruce…" I cleared my throat, his name always hurting more than I had remembered.  
He looked at me closely again, observing every flicker of emotion across my face. I looked down, avoiding his worried looking eyes.  
"I understand." He finally responded. "There are several other things that you might find useful. Pepper spray is included in your sleeves. If you activate them - the person gets sprayed. Everything is fingerprint protected so only you will be able to use it."  
"Great."  
"Now this is just the first version of the suit. Depending on what you want changed or what other fighting techniques you're learning we can expand."  
"It looks great so far. Thank you so much Mr Fox."  
"Please, call me Lucious."  
I smiled. "Lucious."  
"I am worried for you out there. Bane is not a regular opponent."  
"I know. I'm not trying to fight Bane. I'm trying to stop his plan. I know the nuclear device came from Wayne Enterprises."  
Fox nodded, big wrinkles forming on his forehead.  
"Do you have a way to stop it?" I asked.  
"Only if we re-connected it to the core."  
"Could you do that?"  
"If you brought me the device, yes."  
"Who oversees everything now?"  
"Mostly myself. Though one of our top investors on the project has stepped up as well since Bruce is absent."  
"Who?"  
"Miranda Tate."  
That name rang a bell. "Wealthy French woman?" I asked, remembering reading some articles about her.  
"Yes, that would be her."  
"Can I meet her?"  
"I don't see why not. Are you able to get out of here though without Bane's men noticing?"  
"I don't think he will mind anymore. Since I'm playing the part in all his dumb speeches he is more relaxed when it comes to my house arrest."

Cook walked in to our daily training. She dropped her gym bag, crossed her arms and stared at me for a few seconds. I waited for her to do something.  
"You're ready." She finally said.  
"Ready for what?"  
"Your first fighting lesson."  
_Thank God! I thought the day would never come._  
"We're on a tight schedule so I don't have years to train you. Instead, I'm going to train you in several fighting techniques. A potpourri of martial arts if you will. The goal is to give you as much of an edge as possible."  
"I like the sound of that."  
"We're going to start with Keysi, a relatively new fighting form. First up - I'm going to teach you the main stance for Keysi."

She walked up to me until we were just a few steps apart. "Now this is the key element to Keysi." She said and put her arms over her head. "You're using a natural defense mechanism as an offense. Now pretend like you're punching me."

I reached my arm out to meet her.

"I can not only block your punch but I can immediately defend myself." She said as she brought one arm down to break my arm away from her. "The next step is how you stand. Your feet should be further apart, almost pointing at a 9-12 angle. What this allows you is to go down low and protect your abdomen and then you can strike quickly again. You can also step and slide. That way you're fast to move around and you're always protected. Try it."

I mimicked her stance and followed her movements. It seemed logical and natural.

"Good." She noted. "Now in that position, you can easily and quickly transition from jab to cross hook and upper cut."  
I did.  
"Good. In between always going back to your defense pose."  
I went through the movements over and over again.

"Keysi means 'from the heart'. The movements are fast and effective. There are no kicks in Keysi. It takes too much effort and doesn't flow as fast. Plus you're giving your opponent an awful lot of your body to work with. Instead everything is relatively close distance. Think of it almost like a dance. Use whatever comes to mind to quickly destroy your opponent. Use things around you. If there's a bottle, an ashtray… It's all about quick thinking."

* * *

Two more weeks had passed of intense training. Every muscle ached but I felt still far from facing an opponent. _Why was I progressing so slowly?_

I had left the premise several times to see how Bane would react. He seemed to not care anymore, only a few of his men remained at the entrance to Manor to make sure I was coming back at night time. First I went to visit Alex. I knocked on his door, he opened and looked at me shocked.

"Cat!" He said hugging me closely. "Oh thank God you're 's not safe out here, come inside." He said and I nodded.  
"How are you? Are you ok? Is everything ok with you?" He asked me nervously.  
"Fine." I nodded. "How are you?"  
"Fuck I don't know. I don't know what the hell is going to happen to all of us. That maniac seems to have taken over the city. I don't think one of us has that trigger."  
I nodded. "No. He has it. But Alex, in three months that bomb will go of no matter what."  
"What?" He looked at me in shock.  
I nodded. "I spoke to Fox and he told me everything about it. I don't know what we can do but we have to try."  
"Of course. What's the plan?"  
I sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I need to find Gordon and see what he knows and what he's working on."  
"I've been keeping taps on him."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, knowing he's still alive means we still have a fighting chance."  
"Where is he?"  
"In hiding. In an old warehouse. He knows that Bane would kill him given the chance."  
"Have you talked to him?"  
"Briefly. I'll give you the address to the warehouse but be careful not to lead Bane's men there."  
"Of course."

My next stop was Miranda Tate. I had arranged a meeting with her and Fox. Officially because I wanted to know that my fiancé's company was in good hands. In reality I wanted to get a closer look at her and how she could help us re-connect the bomb.  
I walked into the office, now also a ghost town. "  
Everyone works from home these days." Fox explained as we walked to the elevator. "Not that there is much work anymore. We have no way of dealing with the outside world. We're just trying to keep our heads above water."

I walked into the office where Miranda was waiting. She was wearing a tan coat with a flowery scarf around her shoulders. She was pretty. Soft features, her loose curls framing her face perfectly.  
"Miss Tate, pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking the woman's hand.  
She smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She said in a French accent. "I consider Bruce a close friend of mine. I hope he is well wherever he is."

I nodded. _Close friends? Bruce had never mentioned her before._ I felt a flicker of jealousy.

"I hope so as well. The reason I wanted to meet with you is to see how Wayne Enterprises is doing. Fox filled me in on most of it but I know you're responsible now for one project in particular."  
She nodded.  
"Don't get me wrong. I know nothing about business and trust that you know what to do. I also know that you don't have to tell me anything since I'm not a stake holder in the company nor his wife."  
"Please Miss Hunter, you don't need to explain yourself. I completely understand. The Clean Energy Project was developed several years ago. The idea was to have clean energy for an entire city. No more fossil fuels." "Good idea but something tells me things went wrong after that." She smiled softly. "Unfortunately a Russian scientist found a way of making this source of energy into a nuclear bomb - many times more destructive than Hirsohima."  
"And then Bane killed that scientist who is also the only guy who could disarm it."  
"Correct. But we have one other option."  
"Reconnecting it to the core."  
"I see Mr Fox has filled you in already."  
"So, we need to bring it to the core, reconnect it and then make sure Bane can't get to it. Well, that's a piece of cake." I sighed.  
"Once we reconnect it to the core we can decommission the unit."  
"How?" "By flooding it. The core would still be nuclear but the bomb part of it would be disarmed. Bane would need another Russian scientist to come up with that."  
"Well…I guess now we at least have a plan." I sighed.  
"How can I help?"  
"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you."  
"Please, I'm the reason we're in this situation. If I hadn't convinced Bruce to build the device…"  
"Don't blame yourself." I interrupted her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Something about her felt fake. I didn't trust her but I didn't know why. _Maybe I was simply jealous?_ The thought of her working with Bruce flashed through my brain and I could totally see her hitting on him even though he was engaged.  
Fox trusted her. And I trusted Fox. For now I just had to accept that I didn't like her.

* * *

My training had progressed well, although I still wasn't happy with my progress.  
I was working with Brenning every few days. The emphasis was on marital arts, not guns. Both said told me over and over again that a gun is only one way how to win a fight and if you're not good at defending yourself - opponents can easily get the gun out of your hands.  
I had been getting pretty good at target shooting and at assembling and dissembling a gun in no time.

Cook trained several martial art styles with me. Keysi remained our basis training but she threw in Brazilian Ji Jitsu, and Israeli Krav Maga, a martial arts style focused on winning real-life combat situations used by the Israeli army.  
"Brazilian Ji-Jitsu is vicious and aggressive. Eye gouging, choke holds, biting, grappling and joint locks." Cook said as she demonstrated some moves. "Once your opponent is brought the ground the fun begins. The first step is to grab a limb and manipulate it at the joint until it breaks."

Every day we would train for up to 9 hours until I hit complete exhaustion.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me as I was slowly getting up after she had once again thrown me on the ground with ease. "Doing what?" I asked out of breath.  
"All of this?"  
Throughout our entire training she had never really talked to me about anything but fighting techniques.  
"I…I want to stop Bane." I said.  
"Yes, but why?"  
I looked at her confused. "To save the city. To save everyone in it."  
"That's a lofty goal for a journalist, don't you think."  
"So, is this going to be the time that after weeks and weeks of training you're going to tell me I will never be able to do that?"  
"Do you think you're going to be able to?"  
I hadn't myself allowed to think about it. Right now I felt like I was not able to win a fight against any of Bane's men. "Yes." I said in a voice that didn't even convince me.  
"You don't even believe it yourself."  
"So what? Should I just give up?"  
"Maybe before you kill yourself out there."  
Her comment made me angry. "I'm not giving up." I said and landed a punch at her.  
"Really? Because the way I see it, you're still the princess of Gotham. Not a soldier. You wouldn't be able to win against Alfred."  
I felt the anger boil inside of me. "Shut up!" I yelled as I threw another jab cross hook at her but she immediately grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground, twisting my arm behind me until I felt the joint was close to snapping.  
"What's the matter princess?" She said.  
"Stop…calling me that."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"To stop Bane." I said under pain.  
"Why are you doing this?" She kept asking, each time twisting my arm further.  
"To stop Bane."  
"Why are you doing…"  
"Stop it!" I begged and suddenly, for the first time since Bruce vanished and I lost our child, I started crying. She let go off me. Obviously this was what she wanted. Bringing me to a breaking point. I was on all fours, hysterically crying.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault."  
She grabbed me and helped me up. "What is?"  
"He is…gone because of me. He…he came there to save me…. And I couldn't stop it…I couldn't protect him. If I had been able to fight he wouldn't have to come in and try to rescue me. It's because of me that he is gone. It's because of me that Gotham is facing destruction. Thousands of people might die because of me. I couldn't protect him. Or me. Or our child. If I hadn't been so useless none of this would have happened."

Up until now I hadn't allowed myself to mourn the loss of our child. Now it hit me with full force. I sank to my knees…a sobbing mess.  
"Pull yourself together by tomorrow soldier." She said as she left. I curled up on the floor, the pain surrounding me like a dark blanket.

* * *

"Mrs Wayne?" Alfred asked hours later. I didn't respond. I had no energy to. I was still in the fetal position on the floor. I had stopped crying after hours.  
Alfred placed a blanket around me, slowly helping me up. "Let get you upstairs."  
"I don't know if I can keep on going." I said in a weak voice.  
"What do we do when we fall, Mrs Wayne?"  
"You still believe in me?"  
"Of course. When I said that I told Ms Cook about Master Wayne's background I did so because I knew she needed to do what I couldn't."  
"What's that?"  
"Allow yourself to mourn."  
I started crying again. It was like I had opened a gate and couldn't close it anymore. "I feel so guilty Alfred."  
"None of this was your doing."  
"I can't help but feel it was. I am so pathetically useless. I couldn't even protect our baby. What kind of mother can't even protect her child?"  
His eyes looked at me in sadness. "I wish there was something I could say or do to help you but I know there isn't. Only time can heal those wounds. But let me ask you this - do you believe Master Wayne is responsible for the murder of his parents?"  
"Of course not." I said surprised he would ask me that.  
"Then why do you think you would be responsible for this?"  
"He was just a child, Alfred."  
"Yes. But just like Master Wayne - you faced an impossible opponent."  
I just looked at him helplessly, wrapped in the blanket.  
"I've known Master Wayne his whole life," Alfred continued. "Can I tell you something?"  
I nodded. "He doesn't blame you."  
I felt hot tears running down my face. "He asked me…" I swallowed hard, trying to bring out words. "He asked me whether it's a boy or a girl. That was the last thing he said to me."  
Alfred looked at me closely, his eyes looked tormented.  
"So I told him it was a girl." I wiped away tears with the blanket. "And…he smiled. He looked so happy and peaceful for a second."  
"Wherever he is right now, that's the last memory he has and it's a good one. You've given him hope in more than one way."  
"And then I took everything away from him."  
"You didn't. Bane is the one who is doing this."  
"I don't want to feel helpless anymore, Alfred."  
He nodded. "I know. Let's get you upstairs. You're shivering."

* * *

With not nearly enough sleep and emotionally and physically completely exhausted, I was back for training at 6 am. "Well, well… I didn't expect to see you here Hunter." Cook said as I walked into the Batcave.  
"Sorry to disappoint." I said in a weak voice. "Ok so what do you want me to do? Push ups?"  
"No. You're ready."  
"For what?"  
"The next phase."  
"What's that?"  
"Fighting is an art form. And it's all in your head and your heart. It's a mind game. You need to feel and anticipate what your opponent is going to do next. You need to move quickly. You can't do any of that with your mind cluttered."  
"Cluttered?"  
"We've been training for weeks but you're barely there. It's because you have blocked off your emotions, hidden them deep inside. You can't fight like that. You need to forgive yourself. Learn to live with the pain. Use the pain against your enemy."  
"How?"  
"Well, that's the problem. There's not one way to do that. It works differently for everybody. For many it takes years. Unfortunately we don't have years. We don't even have months. We have weeks."  
"Painfully aware of that."  
"You know why I joined the Force, Hunter?" I shook my head.  
"My father was a drinker and he had a gambling problem. He had spent all our money and he was in some deep shit. I was ten. All I remember from that night was loud screaming but that wasn't unusual. My parents were always fighting. Always over money. But that night, the yelling was louder and more vicious. And then I remember hearing my mom's voice change and suddenly she sounded scared. I ran down the stairs to see what was going on. My dad pointed a gun at her and she saw me and said: "Call the police honey. Call 9-1-1." But I just stood there in shock, unable to move. And then my dad pulled the trigger. The bullet pretty much exploded her brain. Blood everywhere. Then my dad put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Bam."

I stood there in shock looking at her.

"I blamed myself for years. All the therapy in the world didn't seem to help me get over it. Why didn't I call 9-1-1? Why didn't I do something? Why was I just standing there? And sure therapists would tell me all the right things, that I couldn't have done anything to prevent this. That it was my dad's decision. After that I lived with my grandparents and that was all fine but I never got over it. The guilt. The hatred for my father. The anger towards my mother for not leaving that bastard before any of this happened. I had so much anger balled up in me…I didn't know what to do with it. That's when I decided to start martial arts and other training. It helped me. It wasn't until I met my mentor that I learned that blind anger doesn't translate into a good fighter."  
"So what did you do?"  
"Meditation. I traveled around the world, trying to find inner peace and learn who I really was."  
"Ok. So in other words I'm screwed."  
She smiled. "Not quite. We just need to be more aggressive. That's why I had to push you over the edge yesterday. I couldn't wait any longer for you. I need you to write a letter."  
"To whom?"  
"To Bruce."  
"What?"  
"I need you to write your feelings, everything you want to tell him. I need you to write all of that down. Get it out of your head and on paper. You need to face the pain. You need to let go off the guilt. Right now - anyone could beat you because you're welcoming it. I know the feeling. I know what it's like to have given up."  
I nodded.  
"See you in a week kid." She said as she left.  
I was standing there, an emotional chaos inside of me. Anger, sadness, hopelessness… It all swirled in me. The numbness had vanished. Now I had an array of emotions - none of which I was ready to face.

* * *

I had spent a week doing what I had avoided until now - grieve.  
I wrote that letter to Bruce, telling him how much I loved him and how sorry I was for everything. I told him about losing our child. But all of it was just a paper that would never reach him anyway.

All I wanted was to turn back time and make sure I don't end up in that cab…making sure I wouldn't end up like bait.

I folded the letter carefully, putting it in an envelope. As I searched for it I also found the ultrasound picture.  
It was cruel how much you can grief over something that you weren't even sure you wanted to keep at first. I placed the picture in the envelope as well and addressed it to "Bruce".

Alfred drove me to Bruce's favorite spot, overlooking Gotham. We sat on the bench for a while, looking at the snow falling, blanketing the city.  
"This is his favorite spot," I said, the letter in my hands. Alfred nodded.  
"Alfred I miss him so much." My tears felt hot against the cold Gotham air.  
"I know miss, so do I." He said as I was crying in his arms.  
I still hadn't asked Bane if Bruce was alive. I couldn't bring myself to ask. Something told me, if he was dead, Bane would tell me.

"Do you think he's still alive?" I asked Alfred.  
He nodded. "I know so." "How?" I asked, breaking the hug and looking at him.  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
I nodded and started crying again.

I wiped away my tears. "Do you have the lighter."  
"Certainly." He said and handed it to me.  
I stood up, holding the letter in front of me as I started burning it on one end. The flames burnt through the ink and the picture. Alfred put an arm around me as I was sobbing, watching the last proof of my pregnancy go up in flames.  
When it burnt through most of the letter I let it go. A wind picked it up and carried it higher. The last pieces of the paper were dancing in the air before they brunt completely.  
"Let's get back home." Alfred said as he walked me slowly back to the car.

* * *

He felt physically back to normal again. He felt strong, alert and centered. His back was still painful but nothing more than the other aches he had all over his body. The price he had to pay for being Batman.  
_Why wasn't he able to make the jump? What was keeping him from doing it?_

"You have mail." The old man said.  
"Mail?" He asked, wiping the sweat off his face and stopping his workout. For a second he had hope it might be from her. But then he realized that Bane would never allow anyone to know the location of this prison.  
"Let me guess, my biggest fan?" He asked with dry sarcasm.  
"You can say that." The man said as he handed him the letter.

It was just an envelope - no stamp no address. Obviously delivered by someone in person.  
It was from Bane and whatever was in this envelope would only cause him pain - he knew that already. He sat down on the stretcher, holding the envelope in his hands in fear of what he might find. He flipped the envelope over and opened it, his heart race increasing as the paper ripped open.

He pulled out the white paper and unfolded it. Hospital discharge papers.  
Name: Catherine Victoria Hunter  
He felt his heart stop. His ears ringing, his hands numb. He scanned the paper. Date - it was the day Bane had put him in this hell hole.  
_"28 year old female patient suffered internal bleeding and bruised ribs from trauma on her left side."_  
He felt so angry - he was ready to punch his way out of this place. Whoever did this to her would have to pay a hefty price.  
_  
"Patient was 4 weeks pregnant."_ He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling close to tears.  
_  
"Patient had miscarriage due to blunt force trauma."_

Anger and sadness ripped through him at once. Tears were streaming down his face and hitting the paper.  
He had failed her in so many ways. And he had failed to protect her and their child. He felt defeated. Like he was fighting an impossible uphill battle that he could never win.  
All this time in this hell hole, he had this vision of what their daughter would look like. Long curly hair. She had Cat's dark eyes. An image of her running into Cat's arms was flashing through his mind.  
He crumpled up the paper into a ball with one hand.  
I keep letting people down. Those I love keep dying around me.

He knew why Bane send this to him. Torture. "But not of your body. Of your soul." That's what he had said and he kept true to his word, inflicting as much pain on him as possible. He got up, grabbed the stretcher and threw it with all force against the wall, a deep scream escaping his lungs.  
The old man was watching him from the other cell, not saying a word.

He paced up and down his little cell, shivering on his whole body from the adrenaline. Hot tears still streaming down his face.

"Don't let him win." The old man finally said.  
"He already has." He responded in an angry voice, biting down on adrenaline like a poisonous pill.  
"The woman you speak of…."  
He shook his head. "She's still alive."  
"Then he hasn't won yet."  
"Let's face it, I have no shot at getting out here. You said it yourself. I'm building myself up for what? I will never get out of here. I will watch him kill everyone I love and my city."  
"The only impossible journey is the one you never begin."  
Bruce stopped pacing, leaning his hands against the wall, his head hanging down.  
"I've been traveling on this journey for a long time. It seems more impossible with every step I take."

* * *

We were back to training. It had been almost a month of non-stop martial arts training. Cook had me do exercises blindfolded, balancing on moving barrells.  
I had given up asking when I was ready to go out there. I wouldn't make the process faster.

Cook threw me two sticks.  
"What's this?"  
"Japanese fighting sticks." She said as she grabbed two herself and I emulated her moves.  
"It's good training for reflexes." She said as she moved toward me, hitting me with it but I blocked it with my sticks.

"I need you to forgive him." She said, breaking the stance and regrouping.  
"Who?" I asked confused as she was running toward me again.  
"Bruce."  
"What? What in the world would I need to forgive him for?"

She hit me at my arm. It burned but I tried to not lose focus.  
"For walking in there knowing it was a trap. For his hubris of thinking he could take on Bane. He had no plan other than beating him in a fight. There was no plan B."  
She kept moving faster and faster.  
"That's ridiculous."  
She kicked my feet out underneath me and I fell to the ground.  
"He had the training. He was warned by Alfred before he went in there."  
"Stop talking about him like that." I said, getting angrier by the minute, jumping up and charging at her.  
She blocked my attack and kicked me back.  
"You need to clear your mind before we can resume training."  
"We have no time. Bane is out there…"  
"Do you want to beat Bane? Then don't make the same mistake Bruce made."

Unfortunately she was right. Deep down, I was mad at Bruce for knowingly walking into the trap. I hadn't allowed my anger to surface because I felt awful for even thinking that.

"It wasn't Bruce's fault. He didn't know Bane was freakishly strong!"  
"Once you forgive him, you can forgive yourself. You didn't know either."  
I looked at her breathlessly for a second and nodded before throwing down the sticks.  
"This is not a time to give up." She said.

I hadn't intended to give up. I was creating a diversion. As she let her guard down I threw down an upper cut and cross hook and before I knew it she was on the ground.  
I helped her get up.  
"Well done."  
That was the first compliment she's ever given me.  
"You're ready."  
"For what?"  
"For war." She said and smiled at me.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Oh my! Has it really been this long since my last update? I'm so sorry for the delay! This summer is turning out to be rather busy. Thank you so, so much for your reviews and the follows and likes! =) It's just so wonderful to know that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Here is the next chapter - hope you'll like it. **_

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready miss?" Alfred asked as I got into the tight-fitting suit.

"Yes." I responded as I put on the mask. "How do I look?"

"Like another person." Alfred responded.

I looked in the mirror. The black mask shielding my identity. It reminded me of the night Bruce and I were at the ball in L.A. and how wearing a mask that night made me feel different.

"I've built in a voice modifying device." Fox said.

I turned it on. "Test…. Wow! I don't recognize my own voice." My voice sounded a little deeper than normal and overall different.

"Good. It's supposed to sound like a regular female voice but simply not yours. Nobody will notice it's not a normal human voice."

"Why didn't you build Bruce one of these?"

"He never asked." Fox responded with a smile.

I laughed.

I had also put on red lipstick. I never wore cherry red lipstick and it helped the disguise.  
In addition, I had asked Fox for another detail - a fake scar over the left side of my lip.

_"A small detail will distract entirely." Fox had said._

The scar was noticeable so everyone would assume the woman who is behind the mask had a scar in her normal life as well.

The red lipstick drawing even more attention to the scar.

Below my neck was my symbol. A black snake, winding it's way to the top, its fangs out. Fox had made it black on black.

"Why snakes?" Alfred asked.

"Snakes symbolic meaning is gender supremacy, starting with Adam and Eve. Everyone keeps underestimating women. And they're underestimating me. The idea is that I wind my way through their ranks and become the blow to their operation they never saw coming."

"Black Viper." Alfred repeated my codename.

"Well, we'll see if it catches on." I said. "I just wanted to make sure no one thinks I have anything to do with Batman."

* * *

Alex had told me where Gordon was and it was time to meet the commissioner as my alter ego.

His wife had taken the kids months ago and left for Cleveland. Right now, in this apocalyptic nightmare, he must be happy they're far away from Gotham.

I made my way into the industrial looking kitchen. The room was newly renovated. It seemed like no-one had ever used it.  
Gordon was standing there, nervously waiting for someone. He didn't notice me.

"Commissioner." I said and he turned around and immediately pulled his gun and aimed it at me.

Everything seemed in slow motion. I felt in control.  
"Who are you?" He asked, looking at me surprised.

In one fast movement I grabbed his arm by his elbow and smashed it on the metal kitchen counter then taking the gun from him, unloading it and handing the gun and the magazine back to him separately.

"A friend." I responded and he looked at me in shock.

"What do you want?"

"What you want." I responded almost in a purr. My voice was smooth. "Making sure that bomb doesn't go off. And we both know it will go off."

"I work alone." Gordon said.

"We both know that's not true. You've been meeting with your police pals and a few FBI special agents."  
He didn't respond.

"Don't trust me, huh? How can we change that?"

"Well, if you weren't wearing a mask…"

"Since when do you have a problem with masked vigilantes, Commissioner?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. I never had the pleasure of working with the guy."  
Once again he looked at me silently.

"Look," I said as I quickly lifted myself on the kitchen counter and crossed my legs. "The way I see it - we need each other. So let's just cut to the chase. You might not know me - but you can trust me when I say I don't want to die in two months. And that's exactly what will happen if we don't stop Bane."

Suddenly I heard something in the distance.

"Expecting company, Commissioner?" I asked, jumping off the kitchen counter.

"Yes, two of my…"

I put my finger on my lips and signaled him to be quiet. Through the enhanced bluetooth in my ear I could hear them talking.

_"The kitchen! Go!" _One of them said.

The way they were talking did not sound like they were the guys Gordon was waiting for.

I could hear their steps coming closer to the kitchen. The adrenaline in me pumping, I pushed Gordon quickly to the side. The door opened and a guy marched in with a machine gun. I was standing next to the door, waiting for him to take another step

Then I kicked the gun out of his hand from the side. The gun fell to the ground, sliding towards Gordon.

The guy was triple my size. If he got a hold on me I was done. I needed to be fast.

I punched him straight on the nose. He stumbled back for a second which gave me time to land a kick to his scrotum.  
The second guy was right behind him and I noticed him getting his gun. I duck and rolled out of the way as he was shooting through his friend.

The body fell to the ground, hot steam escaping the many bullet holes that tore through his flesh.

Gordon was pressed against the fridge, holding the gun in his hand. I was underneath the table.  
The guy took another step and then I kicked his legs out underneath him.

He fell, I rolled out of my hiding spot and stood up. His hand was still next to the gun. In one swift movement I took off the bottom of my heel and stepped with full force on his hand, the dart piercing through his hand.  
He screamed in pain.  
I leaned over him. "I don't think we have met." I said smiling.

He got up with an angry scream but I used his own momentum against him and threw him on the ground again.

"We can do this all day." I said. "How did you know Gordon was here?"

He grabbed me by my neck and got up again but I broke his grip by throwing my arm elbow first on his, then I grabbed his arm and twisted it, manipulating the joint until I heard it snap.  
He screamed in pain again.

I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I felt invincible and more powerful than ever. It was also like this wasn't really me. Like I was watching another person.

"How did you know Gordon was here?"

"I'd rather die than talk bitch."

"Sorry, I won't do you that favor. Plus, blood ruins leather." I said with a smile and then I grabbed a beer bottle and hit him on the head.

His eyes rolled back into his eye sockets and he sank to the ground.

I looked back to Gordon who was standing there, staring at me. "I would have helped but it seemed like you had this under control."

I nodded. "Trust me now, Commissioner?"

He nodded.

"Let's get out of here. Obviously it's not safe." I said.

We were across the street, walking to another safe house Gordon knew.

"I want in."

"In on what?" Gordon asked.

"The meetings. I want to know the plan."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap commissioner."

"Fine. I don't think these guys would want you to be at the meetings. But we can meet afterwards and I can tell you what it was about."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. When's the next one?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Obviously I didn't intend on waiting until after the meeting.  
I waited on a rooftop across the building until I saw all of them enter.

Then I made my way in.  
"Good evening gentlemen." I said as I walked into the room.

They all immediately drew their guns.

"She's with me." Gordon said and the men dropped their weapons and looked at him confused.  
He looked at me and sighed.

"Sorry Commissioner. I was dying to meet your friends." I said as I was walking around, all of them staring at me in disbelief.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that I'm here. I'm fighting the same fight as you guys."

"Not the same. Otherwise you wouldn't be dressed like this."

"None of you are wearing uniform. That's your way of hiding your identity. But enough with the small talk, sugar. What's the plan?"  
The FBI guy looked at me and laughed. "You think you can walk in here and we're going to trust you?"

"No, I didn't expect that. Here is what you don't know. The bomb can be reconnected to the reactor. That will stabilize it and stop it."  
He looked at me surprised.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" I asked with a grin.

"Where's the reactor?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast handsome. What do you guys know about the bomb's location?"  
He looked around his men and finally responded. "Not much at this point. We know it's in a truck, heavily guarded by Bane's men. But we believe there are several trucks. Some of them dummies."

"That's a start." I said. "We need to patrol the trucks and mark them so we know which one is which."

"We were discussing that."

"Good. What about the police officers underground?"

"Bane is giving them food. We're in contact with them."

"Contact? How?"  
"I don't want to discuss that operation at this point."

"Fair enough."

"So where's the reactor."

"The reactor is part of Wayne Enterprises. It's underground in a very hidden location. When we know the bomb is, I'll share the location."

The men left and I heard one of them whisper to the guy in charge: "How do we know we can trust her?"

"We have no choice." He responded.

Gordon was standing next to me. "Well, so much for meeting afterwards."

"I knew they were going to love me, commissioner." I smiled at him sarcastically.

He sighed.  
"What about Arkham?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Are all inmates free?"

He looked at me, knowing instantly who I was referring to. "I don't know. I haven't been there for obvious reasons. I hope they left him there to rot."

Something told me the Joker wasn't rotting in a cell.

* * *

I was keeping taps on Bane's men and trying to observe how their operation worked. Who was in charge aside from Bane? What were their weaknesses?

Afterwards I went to Arkham. I needed to know. I made my way through the dark alleys, hiding in the shadows.

The streets were empty.

I got to the building which looked straight out of a horror movie. The lights inside were flickering on and off.  
Last time I was here Jacob died and Bruce carried me out of here. It seemed like the memory of a different person.

Quickly I walked inside, making sure nobody would notice me. But the place was empty. I slowly walked down the hallway. The greenish light going on and off. All cells were open, papers on the ground and broken glass.

I walked downstairs. The doors were open so I kept walking. I reached the final door to the Joker's cell. The door was still closed.  
A feeling of relief flooded me.  
I grabbed the key from the now unmanned security spot and opened the door.  
The hallway was even darker than last time - the only light coming from the emergency generator.

Slowly I walked to his cell, images of him sitting behind glass during our last interaction flickered through my mind. Once again it felt like a lifetime ago.

I finally got to the cell, looking closely into the darkness.

Panic hit me. The cell was empty, aside from a note on the wall: _Jokes on you. HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

"Good evening madam." Alfred said as I took off my mask in the Batcave. "Did you have a successful night?"

"It was great until I found out the Joker escaped Arkham. With all this madness going on, nobody is paying attention to him. God knows what he has planned or where he is."

"He's always a complicating factor. But at the same time you shouldn't get distracted. Who knows indeed what he has planned. Whatever it is, for now, you don't need to worry about it. Focus on Bane."

"I know, you're right."

"What did you learn from Gordon?"  
"They're tracking the location of the bomb and they're in contact with the trapped police officers."  
"Good."  
"Yes. But Bane is trying to get a hold of him too. He sent two men to kill him today."

"Well, good thing you were there madam."

"Yeah. For now. I can't be by his side 24/7. My hope is that Bane doesn't care about him too much. He's a small fish to fry in the grande scheme of things." I said as I plugged in the SD card with pictures I had taken of Bane's men.  
Fox had build in an HD night vision camera into my suit. It doubled as night vision goggles.

As I looked through the pictures I stopped and zoomed into one of them.  
"Mr Dagget." Alfred said surprised, looking at the Wayne Enterprises' board member.

"Time to pay a visit to our friend." I said.

* * *

The next morning I went to Dagget's apartment to meet with him. Fox had set the meeting up.

I was wearing a beige colored coat with nude heels and a white dress underneath. I put on a string of pearls I found in Bruce's safe and diamond earrings. All to give the false impression of a woman who was not a masked vigilante at night.

"Ms Hunter, a pleasure to meet you." The short and skinny man said.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr Dagget. I just want to make sure my fiancé's company is in good hands during his…absence. And I'm sure it is."  
"Absolutely. Rest assured, Mr Wayne's company is in excellent hands. Have you heard from him at all?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm keeping my hopes up that he is doing well wherever he is."

"Oh I'm sure he is. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked as his eyes were scanning my body.

"Water would be great."

He nodded and walked out the room and to his kitchen.

I waited for him to leave and then placed a thumb drive into his computer. Fox had given it to me. He said it's copying all files onto the thumb drive in less than a minute. Even those which are password protected.

As the device was blinking, a minute felt like the longest thing ever.

He walked back in with the water and I kept an eye on the thumb drive.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." I said as I took the glass.

"Ah, you're wearing the ring again." He noted. "I thought you two had broken up before he vanished."

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers, Mr Dagget."

"Call me Michael."

_Was he flirting with me?_ It was hard being in the same room with him.

I took a sip of the water as he went to the scotch on a tray. He opened the bottle.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in something more potent than water?"

"Thank you but water is just fine."

"More for me then." He said as he poured some in a glass.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and gestured for me to take a seat as well.

I took a seat, noticing out of the corner of my eye that the thumb drive wasn't blinking anymore.

"I really don't know much about business…" I tried to play the role of the clueless girl who couldn't be a problem. "Maybe you can simplify it for me?"  
An arrogant smile wiped over his face, he had no problem believing me. "Absolutely. The company is going through a rough time as every business in the city with this going on of course. But with the assets we have, we can keep the company afloat for a long time. Wayne Enterprises is doing just fine."

I nodded. "That's good to know. At least there is one thing I don't have to worry about." I pretended to get emotional. "I'm sorry." I said, looking for a way I could get the thumb drive out of the computer.

"It's going to be ok." He said, placing a hand on my knee.  
I had to try hard not to shudder or slap him. "Is the offer for the scotch still good."  
He smiled. "Certainly."

He got up and went back to the tray.

"On the rocks please." I said, noticing he didn't have ice on the tray.

"Coming right up." He said and left for the kitchen.

I got up, quickly grabbing the thumb drive and slipping it into my coat's pocket before sitting back down.

He came back and handed me a glass. "Cheers."

I smiled at him and downed the drink at once. He looked at me surprised.

"I should go." I said as I handed the glass back to him. "I've already taken up too much of your time."

"Not at all. Are you sure you don't want to stay for another drink?"

"I better be getting back before Bane's men get suspicious."

I walked back to the car, Alfred opening the door for me.  
Once inside, I shuddered from the interaction with Dagget.  
Alfred noticed my reaction through the rearview mirror.

"Pleasant man?" He asked.

"The most." I responded sarcastically as we drove back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

I was at one of the few stores that were still open in Gotham. Most of them had been vandalized. But a few were patrolled by Bane's men, to make sure Gothamites weren't going to starve to death.

Alfred and I walked through the isles, which were mostly empty.  
"With no new shipments coming in, we're eventually going to run out of food." I said.  
Alfred nodded, knowing as well as I did that the bomb was going to go off before that would happen anyway.

The people around me looked frightened and nervous. Mostly men, getting some food for their families. Women and children hardly left their houses anymore.  
I was walking through the store as if I had been the only one not infected with the virus of fear. None of Bane's men scared me. Not anymore.

The only thing that scared me was the bomb.

I looked at a bag of kale.

"$20 for kale?" I asked shocked.

"Supply and demand Mrs Wayne. The less they have of something, the more they can charge."

"Good thing we have large food supplies in the cellar." I said.

"Indeed."

Suddenly an older woman hugged me. "Bless you Miss Hunter. I'm so glad you're alive." She broke the hug and smiled at me. "Don't let them get to you. We all need you."

We left and walked back to the car.  
We had parked a few blocks away. A safety precaution.  
And then, next to the car, I saw him. I stood still, my heart beat increasing.

He was standing there, looking around to make sure nobody spotted him. He was wearing a baseball cap, cheap looking jeans and an old jacket.

"What is it miss?" Alfred asked as I was standing still, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

I started running towards Bruce, tears running down my face. I could barely contain myself, wanting nothing more than holding him in my arms.  
_He was alive! He was here! Everything was going to be ok._

"Bruce!" I said excited and he turned around.  
My heart sank when I saw the features of a stranger.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" I stuttered. "I thought you were someone else."

The man just looked at me. "You're Catherine Hunter, aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry for the confusion." Alfred said opening the door for me and softly guiding me to the car.  
I was still shocked, just staring at the guy.

"It's ok." The man responded. "I hope you'll find him." He said as Alfred pushed me inside the car.

As we were driving, I wiped away tears, feeling like a fool.  
"I really thought it was him."  
Alfred just looked at me concerned.

"You must think I'm an idiot." I said.

"I would never think that Mrs Wayne. I'm thinking you're in a lot of pain. It's only normal for your mind to play tricks on you."

I nodded, staring out into the empty streets of Gotham.

* * *

What I saw on Dagget's thumb drive was more shocking than I had expected.

He had brought in shipments of explosives through dummy companies. He was the backbone of Bane's operation. I was surprised he was still alive. It seemed like Bane would have no more use for him at this point.

Two names on the invoices of the dummy companies caught my eyes: Tom Ward and AGENCY.

"Dagget was behind the explosion of the house. I think he wanted to kill me because I was getting too close to his secret." I said to Alfred.

"And one of his men locked the door behind you that night?"

"That's what I think. He probably send me the anonymous tip, trying to get me to investigate it. I just didn't look deep enough."

"Well, Master Wayne looked into it as well. They were very good at hiding their tracks."

"But Bane didn't want to kill me. I'm too much of a part in his plan. I guess he wasn't happy with Dagget."

"I'm surprised he's still alive."

"So am I, but I think it's because he's still valuable to him."

The phone rang and Alfred picked it up.

"It's Lucious for you Mrs Wayne." He said, handing me the phone.

"Hi Lucious."

"They have Miss Tate." He said on the other end of the line. "Bane has taken control of the board."

"Lucious where are you?"

"They've taken me too. We're in the public library on 3rd street. But don't worry about us. We're fine for now. Bane's men are heavily guarding the entrance."

* * *

There was nothing I could do to help Lucious and Miss Tate now. If I showed up in the lion's den, I would lose. An open fight against Bane was not on the table.  
But I kept monitoring their situation closely. If they were brought to the so called "trials", I would try to save them.

I had observed the trials before. Scarecrow, freshly out of Arkham, was proceeding over them, sending everyone out on the ice.

"Miss, I'm afraid Bane is here."  
It's been a while since he needed me for a public spectacle of his.

I sighed. "Ok." I got up, heading to the elevator, walking through the hidden door.

When I arrived at the door Bane was still pulling up in his car.  
"Miss Hunter." He said once he got out. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough for my taste." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.  
I grew tired of his games. I wanted nothing more than to tell him to go to hell. But I couldn't do that. I needed to play along.

"Let me guess, should I get changed."

He didn't say anything as one of his men handed me a dress. I just rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

I had changed and went back downstairs.  
"What speech is it today?" I asked annoyed.

"The one where I claim full ownership of Wayne Enterprises."

I just stared at him, already knowing the details.

"Your friend Mr Dagget, died suddenly I'm afraid." He continued.  
I was wondering when he would kill him. When he would be done with him. Apparently the time had come.

"He wasn't my friend." I snapped back .

"Oh, I thought since you paid him a visit, he was your friend."

"I only did that to find out if my fiancé's company is in good hands."

"I can assure it is, Miss Hunter."

"Go to hell." I responded.

"I realize you're not afraid of me anymore. You're not afraid of death anymore. But this…" He said, grabbing my hand with the engagement ring on it. "This still matters to you.

Don't think I haven't noticed you suddenly wearing it again. He wasn't good enough for you to marry when he was still here, but now, now that he's gone, suddenly you've changed your mind."

I took my hand back. "What do you know about love?"

"I know that it's a stronger bond than anything. Which is why you've been important. Torture has many forms."

"You're not telling me anything I didn't know."

He smirked. "No, maybe not. Go ahead. Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"I know you're wondering about him. If he's still alive. You've never asked me."

I felt my adrenaline kick in instantly, tears forming in my eyes.

"That's what I thought." Bane continued. "You're too afraid to ask because you're afraid of what the answer might be."

"I haven't asked because I know you're going to lie to me, depending on what suits your agenda better."

"I promise you I won't lie. I've never lied to you. Well, maybe aside from when I sent you that email, the anonymous tip…"

"That was you." I said in shock.

He smiled. "You see, I needed you and Bruce to be preoccupied with something so I could infiltrate every level of this city. It was easy. Aside from the fact that Dagget almost killed you because he was worried you might find out."

"So you created fake crime stories so both of us would be busy with that."  
He nodded. I swallowed hard, feeling dumb for falling for his tricks.

"Well congratulations. It all worked like a charm." I said angrily.

He didn't respond, just looking into my eyes for a few seconds that felt like eternity.

"You still haven't asked me. I have the answers. I can tell you everything you want to know. I know whether he is alive or dead."

I felt a heatwave of adrenaline rush through me. I had to keep it together. I couldn't suddenly kick him or he would know I had been training.  
I was once again not able to do anything but stand there, helplessly waiting for it all to stop. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Stop." I said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said stop." I said a little louder, looking to the ground, wiping away tears.

He suddenly grabbed me by my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't think you're not afraid anymore. Don't think I can't still destroy your world."  
I was biting my teeth together, angry tears running down my face.

"And I'm giving you your answer anyway." He continued.

"No, I don't want to know." I said, trying to block my ears. Either way it would hurt me - confuse me. He could give me false hope or tell me he was dead.

He took one arm away from my ear, holding it firmly behind my back.  
His head was right next to my ear.

"He's alive." He whispered.

I felt like someone had shocked me. Relief flooding my system, but also worry, worry of how he was doing. If Bane was even telling the truth.

But just him saying these words unleashed an emotional chaos in me. I started crying, trying to push him away from me but he was like a rock.

"He's alive for now because I decided that was better. Until Gotham is in ashes. Then, when it is done and you and this city is gone, then I will kill him. And I intend to making his death slow and painful, making sure he is going to feel every moment of me driving that knife through his heart."

He let go off me and I fell to the ground, crying, feeling like someone had taken the ground off underneath me.

Bane continued. "He's alive, but barely. His spine is broken in several spots. Without proper care, it might never heal. Not that he has much longer to live anyway. He's in a prison far away from here. Far away from doctors. Far away from pain killers."

"You're lying." I yelled.

"I thought you might say that." He nodded to one of his men who threw an iPad his way. "Luckily I brought you surveillance footage." He said, kneeling next to me.

He pressed play and my eyes were trying to comprehend what I was looking at. It was Bruce, laying on a stretcher, badly bruised all over his body.

I covered my mouth with my hands, so happy to see him alive - wherever he was.  
Then he tried to get up and failed, falling to the ground under loud screams. I winced in pain just looking at it.

"He laid there for five hours." Bane continued in a calm voice. "Until somebody helped him up."  
He was unable to walk, unable to move on his own.

Bane showed me another video.  
"I've seen enough." I protested, moving away from him.

"But the best is yet to come." He said, pulling me towards him and hitting play.

I saw two older men lift him up, his body limp. They strapped him in a sheet, hanging from the ceiling. I had no idea what they were trying to do. Suddenly one of them punched Bruce with force in the back.  
Bruce screamed a painful, guttural scream that I had never heard before. His hands holding onto the sheets, every muscle tensed. Then his arms fell, his head sank. He went unconscious from the pain.

I felt nauseous.  
Bane handed the iPad back and looked at me closely. "I understand you're not afraid of your own death anymore, Miss Hunter. But rest assured that I can still kill him. All it takes is one call. Do you understand?"  
I nodded, unable to speak, hot tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Good. Let's go."

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up.  
My brain was swimming with all the new information, his image on the security footage looping in my head.

Bane dragged me out the door and there were cameras. Now I understood why he told me all of this. He needed me to cry, to look like I was in distress.

"Good evening Gotham." He said, holding me by my arm. "I've freed the city of one of the greediest companies, sucking the life out of this city of yours. Wayne Enterprises.  
For years, Mr Wayne's company made huge donations to the poor. But it was all a facade, to keep you from knowing what Wayne Enterprises is really about. Weapons.  
They've been distributing them to war lords across the world. And they were the ones who build the bomb. It was Wayne Enterprises that manufactured the bomb currently endangering your city. That's why we had to take control over it and now, we've taken control over the board, relieving the remaining members of their duties."

It all made sense. It was the perfect image to send to Bruce. Him taking over his company, holding the press conference in front of his house, with me, an emotional mess, next to him.  
The press conference was over, Bane dragged me back inside.

"I've given you more freedom from your house arrest. Don't make me regret it." He said.

He was referring to me meeting with Dagget.  
"Or _you_ will regret it." He said and left.

Alfred walked up to me. "I told you." He said with a soft smile.  
I didn't respond, looking at him emotionally exhausted.

"Master Wayne is still alive." He continued. "I took the liberty of streaming the video onto another device. What might have looked like torture to you by those two men was actually them helping him."

"Helping him? Did you hear his scream."

"Yes. One of them seems to have a medical background. He punched a vertebrate and I'm guessing it was out and needed to be put back."

I looked at him closely. "They're helping him?"

"Yes."

"Why would Bane allow that?"

"Because he thinks that Master Wayne has no chance of escaping either way. He's in his prison."

"How do you know that?"

"It is an educated guess. The pictures look like a very old, ancient prison. Like the one where Bane grew up. It makes perfect sense for him to have Master Wayne endure the same hell he did."

I smiled at Alfred, hope flooding my system for the first time in weeks. "Do you think he has a chance to escape?"

"No one ever has. Aside from Bane."

My expression grew colder.

"But…" Alfred continued. "I think Bane is underestimating Master Wayne. Like I said before, he's more resourceful than you think."

I hugged Alfred closely, closing my eyes. "I'm scared for him Alfred." I whispered.

"Don't be. Focus on your goal Mrs Wayne."

* * *

He was training harder than ever before. After all, he had all day to do nothing but train.

He was also training jumps. Higher, further. He tried different techniques.

"My friend." The old man said, interrupting his training.

He turned around and saw the old man holding the remote control. It was never a good sign.

He nodded at him. "Do what you have to." He said and continued crunches.

He had prepared himself for many things but not this. Bane, in front of Wayne Manor. He jumped up, instantly worried about her.

And then he saw her, once again in a gown. Her face red and slightly puffy from crying, tears still running down her cheeks.  
He held on to the iron bars, studying her expression as Bane held her next to him. _What had this monster done to her? _

His hands were instinctively grabbing onto the iron bars harder, his teeth biting together hard.

When the broadcast cut off he turned around and walked towards the old man in big strides.  
"I'm getting out tonight. This ends now."

"You've failed twice. You'll fail again." The old man said. "But sure why not try again."

They walked back to the bottom, one of the man putting the robe around his midsection. He was staring at the blue sky, the same sky she was looking at. But he was so far away.

He started to climb, brick by brick. He knew he had it this time. He had trained. He was going over the jumping techniques in his head again and which ones he experienced where the most successful.

He finally reached the top again, standing up, looking at the section he needed to reach. He was focused, not even noticing the men screaming and cheering him on. All he saw was the ledge he needed to reach.

He took a deep breath, took two steps back and ran, then pushing himself off with all his strength. He was flying in the air. Finally! He was getting closer and closer to the ledge.

But then, just inches away from it, he realized once again that he wouldn't make it. His momentum not big enough.  
"No!" He yelled, panic running through his system.

But there was no turning back. He was not going to make the jump. Again.  
He fell until the rope snapped, his spine twisting in pain, his body hitting the stone wall with full force.

He was hanging there, close to tears of anger and frustration, seeing her face in front of his closed eyes.

Slowly, the men were letting him down until he reached the ground.

The old man untied him as he was sitting on the ground, staring up at the sky in utter hopelessness.

Then the old man helped him back in his cell. Every step hurt once again. Every time he fell, his spine needed weeks to recover again.

He sat down on the stretcher, pushing the old man away.  
"I've got it." He said, frustrated at himself.

Suddenly the blind prisoner in the adjacent cell sat up. He hadn't talked in weeks.  
"You do not fear death. You think this makes you strong. This makes you weak." The blind prisoner said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"How can you move faster than possible? Fight longer than possible? If not from the most powerful impulse of the spirit. The fear of death. The will to survive."

Bruce pushed himself up, the pain in his spine nothing more than background noise at this point.

"I do fear death." He said. "I fear dying in here while my city burns with no one there to save it."

"No one there to save_ her_." The prisoner responded.

He nodded. "Yes. I fear her death more than mine and if I die in here, so will she."

"Then make the climb."

He shook his head, snorting in laughter. For a moment he thought the old man had something new to offer him. "How?" He said. "It's impossible."

"As the child did. Without the rope. Then fear will come find you again."

He looked at the old man, his eyes glazed over from years of blindness. He was right. He needed fear. His fear - as a catalyst to make the impossible jump.  
Using his fears, turning them into his strength.

* * *

I was still emotionally exhausted and overwhelmed from Bane's visit. But putting on the mask - it helped me to focus. It centered me. Suddenly I was someone else. Not the woman who just watched her fiancé in impossible pain in a prison on the other side of the world.

Silently I jumped from roof top to roof top, watching over the city.

"Captain America." I said jokingly to Captain Jones from the special forces when we had our weekly meeting again.  
He sighed, not liking his nickname. "What have you found out?" He asked.

"There are three trucks potentially carrying the bomb."

"We couldn't find any nuclear hot spots."

"I'm guessing they're lead-coated. The routes are the same. Everyone of them is heavily protected by his men though. Three on each truck."

He nodded. "What about you Gordon. Can we get your men out?"

"Yes, take out the mercenaries guarding the outflow south of Ackerman Park, blow the rubble, you've got a hole big enough for ten at a time. I'm in contact with my partner - they're waiting for the day." Gordon said.

"Good. Let's not rush this up. Let's stand down for now."

"Stand down?" Gordon asked. "While Gotham lives under a warlord, like in some failed state?"

"Dial it back, officer. This situation is unprecedented. We can't do anything to risk millions of lives."

"Lives that are already being risked." I interjected. "May I remind you, that bomb goes off no matter what we do."

"Ok, snake lady." He hissed at me.

"Snake lady…" I sighed rolling my eyes. "You guys just butcher that name."

"Whatever your stupid name, we've never dealt with a situation like this. We're making sure we're not needlessly risking the lives of millions. We're cautious. A concept most likely lost on you."

"As much as I enjoy your little hissy fit, sweet peas, what's the plan then? How long are we waiting?"

"Let's get a clearer picture of where the bomb is each day. Is there a way for us to locate it? We need to get a route to the reactor. And a strategy. Once we get the police officers out, we don't have much time. Bane will know what we're doing. We need to get a hold of the bomb first." He checked his watch. "That's enough for today. Let's meet again next week."

We walked out the room, usually splitting up before we left so we didn't all leave at once.

In that moment I heard steps in the distance.  
Instinctively, I threw myself on Gordon, bringing him to the ground.  
The dark hall lit up with gun shots. The captain and his team falling to the ground as we were running for shelter.

Once we were around a corner, I listened to the steps and the breathing in the room. I focused, counting seven guys. I brought down my night vision googles, now seeing the men coming closer and closer.  
I took a deep breath, quickly grabbing Gordon's arm with the gun in his hand, aiming at what looked like the leader and pulled the trigger.

The guy went down and now I only had seconds. I rolled on the ground as the men were shooting in my general direction.  
I got up, punching one guy in the face, then using his back to jump higher, kicking another in the face. The third one was attacking me and I grabbed his gun and kicked him in the face with it.

I felt like I was lightening fast, disarming them, kicking them. My senses were on full alert.  
I heard gun shots from Gordon's direction and noticed two men go down. Another was shooting in Gordon's direction, I grabbed a gun and shot him in the foot. He yelped in pain, letting go of his gun as I punched him out.

As I looked at all seven of them on the ground, Gordon came running towards me, his gun still in his hand.

"Time to leave this party." I said to Gordon who nodded at me.

Gordon and I went to -what he called- his safe house. An empty old building at the end of town.

He was pacing in the dimly lit room up and down, I watched him closely, my arms crossed in front of my body, waiting for him to say what was going on in his head.

"We don't have many options left." He said, almost more to himself.

"We're still in the game." I responded.

"He knows our moves before we do, I fear."

"For now. I don't think he will have the upper hand for much longer."

He looked at me, hopeful for a brief moment. "Is he back?"

It stung, like a blade ripping up old wounds. I tried to stay in character. "How should I know? I'm not his babysitter. You know the guy better than I do. Something tells me, if he was, you would know."

He nodded, immediately looking disappointed again.

"No, sugar." I said, looking out the window. "For now you'll have to make due with me."

"Thank you." He said suddenly. "For saving my life. Twice."

I hadn't even thought about it. I saved someone's life. It had kind of gotten lost in all the crazy events of late.

"Don't mention it." I said smiling at him. "Let's make sure you stay alive. Was that it? I mean team Captain America - do you have any other friends?"

"Friends are hard to come by these days."  
_Oh, how true that was. _

I watched the commissioner as he slowly sat on the old leather couch. If he smoked, I imagined this would be the time where he would take a drag.

He looked helpless.  
"No time for self-pity." I said, trying to muster any strength I could find in me.

His eyes looked up at me. "I don't pity myself." He shook his head. "I am trying to think what other options we might have."  
_  
We. That was a start. He thought of us as a team._

"While you do that, I'm going to tell you my plan. We need to rescue my friends."

"_You_ have friends?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Could you try and not act so surprised. Regardless, I need to get Lucius Fox and Miranda Tate out of Bane's hands."

"Good luck. He is watching them 24-7 I'm sure."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah…you're not telling me anything I don't know. We need to get them out and then they can help us locate the bomb and get it back to the reactor."

"But how are you planning on getting them out?"

"I'm still working on that detail." I said, opening the window.

"Huh. Yeah, small little detail."

"Rest up commissioner." I said as I got onto the window frame and turned around. "We'll need you." And with that I back-flipped out of the window, landing softly on the grass beneath me.

_How was I getting Fox and Tate out? Yeah, small detail indeed. _

* * *

It was late - even for me. I walked out of the shower, wrapped the towel around my body and looked at myself in the mirror for a second.  
It was amazing really - so far I hadn't gotten any bruises or injuries. Not to my body at least. But my eyes gave it away. The dull look on them. I wasn't the same person anymore.  
Something had died inside of me that day. Life wasn't so pure anymore. Suddenly I saw his eyes in mine. They had a similar, broken look about them.

All this time, I looked at his eyes and saw that sadness in them — and I was never able to comprehend it fully.  
I knew he had suffered losses, but only in the way someone will understand someone else's loss.  
Now I understood loss. Now I lived through it.  
I avoided my own eyes, glaring back at me through the mirror.

I grabbed my shorts and a t-shirt - his t-shirt - and walked to the bedroom.  
Whenever I put on the Yale shirt of his, for a second, it felt like I was about to see him again. As if he was to come into the bathroom any moment now, kissing me, smiling at me.

I swallowed hard. A knot forming in my stomach.

I stepped into the bedroom and was about to turn on the light when I felt something was off. I stood still.

"Well hello there." The high-pitched voice was uncanny. The Joker.

"I thought they left you to rot in Arkham." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

He laughed. "Oh no, no, no. You must mistake me for yourself, locked in this gold cage of yours."

His face emerged from the darkness. The moonlight now illuminating his red lips, smiling gleefully, his dark eyes focusing in on me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Ah, I'm so glad I didn't kill you. You're too much fun."

"So you keep saying. Are you here to reminisce about good old times?"

"No, I'm here to talk about the bright future."

I looked at him closely, trying to figure out what he wanted. For the first time, I wasn't scared of him.  
But I was well aware that he was no regular opponent. I would be able to beat him in a fight, but unlike Bane, his strength wasn't of physical nature.

"I see a future," he said as he walked around in big strides, using his hands to paint a picture. "A future without Bane and a future in which Gotham and all it's little citizens are still alive."

"Lovely. What do you want from me?"

"We're going to work together."

I snorted in laughter. "If you think I'm honestly going to consider…"

"Oh you will, because you need me. I'm the necessary evil everyone keeps talking about."

"Why in the world should I work with you?"

"Because…." he licked his lips. "Because you can't stop Bane. Nobody can. But there are many who are trying. The little old commissioner and his friends for example. It's cute how they think they can actually stop Bane."

"So what do you need _my_ help for then?"

"You're a big part in Bane's plan. I haven't been able to figure out why. And then there is the lady in black. Know where I might be able to find her?"

"What are you looking at me for? I'm locked in this house 24/7."

"What do you know about Dagget?"

"That he's a corrupt asshole."

He grinned. "You know more than that."

"Fine. I know that he worked with Bane. He provided money and infrastructure for Bane. I think his plan was for his company to absorb Wayne Enterprises."

"Interesting."

"So what's your grande plan to stop Bane? Let's hear it."

"Oh you will soon enough, Miss Hunter. Soon enough. I'll leave my card," He said putting a Joker card on the table. "In case you change your mind."

With that he left, back to the darkness where he came from.

* * *

It was difficult to locate her, but I finally managed to find Shelly Bogan — my FBI pal. She was good at keeping a low-profile.

Searching the databases, they had nothing. No plan. No strategy. They had basically given up.

_Friends are hard to come by these days. _

I didn't want to show up as myself. Although friends, this was something I needed to handle wearing the mask.  
I watched her walk into her apartment, which she barely left these days.

Quietly I opened the window, which I had unlocked with a tool from Fox. I was sitting in a chair in her living room, knowing the feeling she is about to have when she turns on the light switch.

She walked in, absently turning on the switch while reading a letter. Then she looked up and screamed when she saw me. She dropped the letter, grabbing her gun.

"Hang on!" I said, knowing her well enough. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
She had the gun in her hand, pointing it at me. "Get out of my house. Now."

"Shelly, girl, I'm on your side."

"Yeah? Doesn't seem like it. Hands where I can see them!"

I smirked and lifted my hands. "We have a common friend. Catherine Hunter ring a bell."

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"Yup, girl living in her golden tower… Your friend…"

"I know who she is." Shelly answered annoyed.

"Good." I said, getting up. "Then you know there's no need to point that thing at me."

"Anyone could say that."

"True." I acknowledged. "Bet they couldn't tell you that you told Cat the Batman was doing a good job."

"So what? You're the new Batman now?"

"Me? God no. That guy takes himself way too seriously. No, but I am here to stop Bane. So what, you in?"

She lowered her gun, still not convinced.

"As you know were all going to be blown to pieces in two months anyway. So what do you say? BFFs?" I smiled, my hands at my hips, tilting my head to one side.

She sighed. "You're already annoying the shit out of me." She said, putting her gun back into her holster.

* * *

I had assembled Gordon and Shelly.

"Commissioner, pleasure to finally meet you." Shelly said, shaking Gordon's hand.

"Likewise Ms Bogan. Any insights your agency can share?"

"My agency? Probably nothing you don't know yet. But I have some insights. I've been tracking Bane's men. Where he keeps his prisoners."

"Do you know the Wayne Enterprises board members are held there?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I saw his men bring them in. They're held in the library. Bane's men watch the entrance 24/7. But there's one weakness. There's another entrance, through the basement. I know that building inside out. I don't know how well that entrance is protected but I doubt as well as the main one."

"Good. Tell me how I can get to it."

* * *

I needed to see Alex. For several reasons. One was that I hadn't seen him in a long time and was worried about him.

I had to ask Bane's men's permission to leave the premise. At least as Catherine Hunter, and that's how I wanted to meet Alex.

After I got the ok, Alfred drove me to Alex's apartment, with one of Bane's men following me.

I knocked on his door and he opened. His hair was a bit longer and he had a short beard now.

"Cat?" He asked, almost not believing it was me.

"Hi Alex." I smiled at him.

He pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. "God it's so good to see you." He was still not letting me go.

"You too." I responded.

"Come in." He said, quickly closing the door behind me. "How are you? Are you ok?" He asked, scanning my body as if I might have some visible injuries on me.

"I'm fine."

"I just…." He shook his head. "Watching you with that madman…" He shook his head again. "I'm just so sorry."

"Don't worry. It's all for show. He's not doing anything to me." I said, trying to look casual. "Enough about me, how are you?"

"Alive. They don't give a fuck about journalists so there's the good news."

"Yeah."

"Here, check this out." He said, walking over into the living room. His entire wall full of pictures, names, clues and red ribbon, connecting them all together.

"Wow, hello Carrie Mathison."

He laughed. "Make jokes all you want. This is what I know so far." He walked closer to the wall, pointing at the clues. Bane's men and the courts are held at the library. So, we already know that's not where Bane is himself. I've been following Bane and this is where is hideout is." He said, pointing at a map.

"Now at the same time, I've been following the trucks carrying the bomb. They all look the same, except for the license plates. I named them truck 1,2,3." He pointed at the license plates with the according number next to it.

"Wow, good work Alex." I responded, looking at his gigantic mind map.

"Here is what I don't get. In all this time I've been following Bane, I've never seen him with the trigger. Not once. In all these months."

"He has it. For sure. No way would he give the trigger to an ordinary citizen."

"I know, that's why I'm confused why I haven't seen the damn thing on him once." He stared at the map, shaking his head.

"Alex there is someone who I think you should meet."

He faced me, looking confused.

"A friend of mine." I continued.

"Let me guess, wearing a mask?"

"So you've heard of her?"

"Sorta. I heard Bane's men talk about a woman dressed in black. They referred to her as a 'complicating factor'."

I tried not to look smug.

"She's a friend of yours?" He asked.

I nodded. "She's been trying to help."

"You know you can make friends with people who don't wear masks, right?"

I smiled.

Suddenly he pulled me towards him, his lips on mine, his arms around me tightly.

It took me a second to push him away.

"Alex." I said startled.

"I'm sorry." He responded. "No, actually I am not sorry. I know you're with Wayne... I just... I've had feelings for you for a long time and I know I can't act on it... But I don't know what will happen to this city. I don't know if that bomb is going to go off and if it does - God forbid - then at least I can say I've kissed you."

I bit my lips nervously, not knowing how to react to this. I nodded. "Nothing to be sorry for." I responded, kissing him quickly on the cheek and smiling at him before leaving.

* * *

It had been two weeks since his last try to get out of this hell hole. It was now or never. If he died trying, then that was better than dying in here while his city burned to the ground. He had to try. For her.

He was packing supplies, wrapping them in a piece of linen.

"Ah, supplies for your journey." The old man said in sarcastic tone. "That's nice."

He smiled. "Thank you for your help." He said.

The old man just smiled and nodded.

He walked back to the wall. His final try to climb out of here. Final either way. Either get out and live, or fall to your death.

The men around him were chanting foreign words over and over again.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara"  
_  
"What are they saying?" He asked the old man, looking up to the sky.

"Rise." He responded.

He walked up closer and the tattooed prisoner offered him the rope. He refused, still looking up, trying to focus his energies on getting out of here.

He started to climb the wall. Suddenly a lot more aware of his vulnerability. One wrong step, and he would be badly injured. As he got higher and higher, it turned into one wrong step and he would dead.

The chanting in his ear was merely a backdrop noise. He focused on his breathing.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara" — _The chanting was like a drumming in the background.

He finally reached the spot from which he would have to make the jump. The jump into freedom. He stood up and felt the adrenaline in his body pumping. He tried to slow his breathing, taking a deep breath. His face felt hot.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a distant noise and bats came flying out of a hole right behind him. He ducked, trying to steady himself and trying not to look down.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara"_

He swallowed hard and stood up again. He tried to remember the last time he was this scared of dying. He couldn't remember. He hadn't feared his own death in a long time.  
In front of his eyes he could see her. Alive if he made the jump. Dead if he failed.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara"_

One hand held onto the brick wall. With another deep breath he opened his eyes again, looking at the ledge he had to reach.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara"_

He felt sweat dripping from his forehead, his palms wet, his heart racing, his mouth dry.  
He needed to do this. There was no other way. _I can't die in here. _He thought to himself.

_"Deshi deshi basara basara"_

He took a deep breath in — and jumped. It was completely silent as he was moving through the air. His life flashing before his eyes. His parents. Alfred. Rachel. Catherine. Her eyes looked at him with expectations. She softly smiled at him and nodded.

Everything was in slow motion. It seemed like he was in the air forever. He felt nauseous.

As he saw the ledge, he felt himself leaning forward. There was no way he was going to die.

His hands gripped onto the dusty material and he pushed himself up.

Screams and cheering from below as the men were celebrating his victory.

He continued climbing until he reached the top, standing in the sunlight for the first time in months. He looked around him. He was somewhere in the desert. His hands were shaking violently from the adrenaline.

He threw a rope down to the prisoners and started walking. Determination and anger in his step.

* * *

Me, Gordon, Bogan and Alex and been planning this for a while now. Tonight was the night we were getting Fox and Tate out of the prison.  
I needed them. Fox because I needed some more toys and Tate because she could help with reconnecting the bomb.

We waited until Bane was back at his hideout.

Alex said he was going to be the distraction. I didn't like the plan but couldn't come up with a better one.

Alex walked up to the main entrance and started asking the guards questions. As a journalist would do.

Bogan had given me the details for the entrance. Quickly and quietly I made my way through a window into the basement and then walked up some stairs.

I could see a guy with a an AR-15, guarding the steps. He was easy.  
I grabbed a dart out of my utility belt and flicked it at his neck. His eyes rolled back almost immediately and he fell to the ground.

Quickly I made my way up the stairs. A group of men walked down. I waited around the corner for them.

"Hi there." I said, before punching the guy straight on his Adam's apple. He chocked and went down. The second one grabbed his gun and pointed it at me, I grabbed his arm hard, doing a flip-over and breaking his arm. He screamed in pain. Background noise.

I was focused — on one thing: Getting Fox and Tate out of this hell hole.

We had watched them for days now, observing which room Fox and Tate were in. In my head I was thinking about the floor plan I had studied. One more floor and then down the hallway and the last door on the right.

Another guy came charging at me and I noticed another taking aim at me with his gun from the floor above. I grabbed the guys hand, pulling him toward me in a fast motion then smashing in his nose with my wrist. He went down under screams as I kicked the guy who was approaching from behind in the scrotum.

I had made my way up the stairs. Bogan had said Bane held Fox and Tate in a room at the end of the hallway.  
As I was hiding behind a pillar, I could see the two guys guarding the entrance. Bane wasn't here, Alex had assured me that. He had seen him making his way back to his mansion.  
All I was going to face were Bane's men. I could take them. But they weren't your average thugs. Walking in there was still a risk. I had no backup.

The two men at the door were too far for me to throw the darts at them. I had to be fast with whatever I was going to do. Surprise was the only element I had.

Suddenly one man's walkie-talkie went on. _"Code red. Several guys down. You copy Brendon?" _

_There goes my element of surprise. _

"Fuck." The guy said as he fumbled for the device and answered it. "Copy that. Where?"

_"Downstairs. East-wing." _

"Damn it that's right below us." The other guy said to Brendon.

"Is support on its way? It's just me and Meyers up here. Over."

_"Yes, we're on our way. Over."_

Now I really needed to move.

I saw old curtains next to me. Grabbing onto them, I made my way up to the top of the ceiling.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked loudly.

I could almost feel them tensing up around the corner from me.

"Who is that?" Asked what sounded like Brendon.

"Don't worry, Brendon honey. I'm just here to play."

I could hear them whisper. "Let's wait for support to get here."

"It's just a girl. You scared of a freaking girl?"

Brendon was walking towards me, I could hear his steps on the marble floor.  
"What's your name sweetheart? We're not going to hurt you."

He was standing below me. I jumped down, hitting him right in the sternum.  
He went down, gasping for air.

"Sorry, I can't say the same." I replied, hearing Meyers running towards the corner.

I grabbed Brendon's AR-15 and knocked Meyers out by hitting him with it as he came around the corner.

I heard more men making their way up the stairs. I ran to the doors, sliding a tiny device under the door. Fox had made it for me. First it worked like a tiny camera, showing me the inside of the room.

I saw Fox and Tate, in handcuffs, sitting on the floor on the right, surrounded by about ten men.

I really had no time for a long plan. I pressed a part on my watch and the device exploded, turning into a smoke bomb. Then I shut off the lights with another device.

Now it was pitch black and so foggy, you couldn't see a thing. I, on the other hand, could see just fine thanks to Fox's glasses he had made for me.

I saw Fox sitting, a soft smile on his lips. He knew who was coming for him. Tate looked scared.

The men around them pointing their guns into the darkness, yelling. Quietly and quickly I made my way to Fox and Tate, throwing darts at Bane's men.

"I'm here to pick up." I said.

Fox chuckled. "I figured."

"Mrs Tate, ready to get out of here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked in her accent.

"I'm afraid there's no time for chit chat. Let's go." I grabbed both of them by an arm and lead them out of the room to a fire exit.

"I'll get you around the block to my friend's car and then we get you out of here." I said, walking quickly down the stairs.

We walked down the back ally and then to the black SUV where Bogan was waiting for us.

"Let's go." She said as we got into the car.

"Where's Alex?" I immediately asked.

Bogan started driving, not answering me.

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"They took him to Bane."

My blood froze. "What? Why? He's a nobody."

"They had footage of him meeting with Catherine Hunter. Since they're very interested in her well-being, they're looking at him closer. Bane apparently thought he needed a little bit more personal touch."

I felt nauseous. I couldn't lose Alex too. And once again, it was all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be in this position.

I could feel Fox's eyes on me, a fatherly look on his face. He knew what that meant for me.

We dropped of Fox and Tate at the safety house, which Fox had suggested. It was an underground location, disguised as a shipping container. Very similar to the reactor.

I opened the handcuffs for both of them.

"Thank you." Miranda Tate said.

I nodded. "You got it."

Despite her soft smile, something about her seemed cold. Her eyes eerily staring at me. Cold as ice.

"Alright, I'd love to stay for some hot coco but I gotta go." I said, turning on my heel not sure of how I was going to get Alex out of Bane's hands.

"Hold on." Fox said, running after me. "You can't possibly be doing this." He said quietly.

"I'm not going to let him die."

"You can't beat Bane."

"I'll figure something out."

"You sound like him."

"Like Bane?" I laughed. "Hold on." I cleared my throat. "Don't worry Fox." I said in my best Bane impression.

Fox wasn't laughing. He stared at me, his eyes full of worry. "No, not like Bane."  
And then I realized he was talking about Bruce. I felt my smile immediately vanish.

"He was too cocky, thinking he could beat Bane. Just because you've been able to beat up some of Bane's men doesn't mean you can meet him in combat."

"I didn't say that."

"Don't sacrifice yourself. Without you, what hope does Gotham have?"

I nodded. "I'm just going there to see if I can get an idea of where they're keeping him and if he's still alive. That's it."

"Good. Anything else would be foolish."

* * *

I got to Bane's hideout, slowly walking to the windows, watching them inside.

I couldn't see Alex yet so I kept moving up higher. Finally, on a small roof section, I spotted him. Tied to a chair.

I counted ten men in the room. Doable? Possibly but what if Bane was there? I knew I couldn't face him. I had no chance against him. Not with brute force.

"Welcome." The tinny voice said behind me. Bane.

I jumped up, turning around. He was standing there, his hands holding on to his coat.

Panic flooded my system. I hadn't been afraid of him as Catherine Hunter because I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. But now - now he was facing me as Black Viper and I knew he wouldn't hold back.

I wasn't scared for my life, but that of Alex. If Bane was to kill me, I could not save Alex or Alfred or Fox.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you." Bane said, slowly walking towards me.

I was backing away from him, looking for a way out. I was about to run away when he grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up. I was gasping for air, trying to fight off his arm, which wouldn't even move.

"Are you Batman's sidekick?" He asked before he threw me on the ground.

I took in air as fast as I could, my throat burning and I tried to get up again. But Bane grabbed me by my hair and smashed my head against the wall.

I felt dizzy, my vision blurry for a second.

"I'm nobody's sidekick." I simply replied, trying to figure out what I could do to not die. I grabbed his leg between my legs and kicked it out from underneath him. It worked and he fell, like a massive mountain tumbling over.

"Ah! You're into games. I love it." He responded, immediately getting up.

I was running away as fast as I could. Suddenly something caught on my foot and swirled me back towards Bane.

"Don't leave yet. The best is yet to come." He resounded in excitement. He kicked me twice in to my stomach, one time hitting my old wound. The pain was so severe, for a second everything turned black. You can't pass out! - I ordered myself.

"We...we both know you're stronger than me." I said, trying to talk through the pain. "No need to show off. So why don't you get it over with and kill me already. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me on the roof all night. Unless you feel like you have to proof to someone that you're not a failure. Because after all, what else are you but strong, right? That's the only thing you've got going for yourself. No family. No friends. But this, this you're good at."

His eyes turned from a that smug look he always had to anger.

"So what are you waiting for, big boy? Want to show that you can kill a woman? Isn't that how your mother died in prison? What irony."

As I was talking, I grabbed the gun slowly. In one swift movement I pulled it, but he was anticipating my move, grabbing my arm, pulling me towards him and head butting me. Again I felt dizzy, stumbling away.

"Believe me, this is far bigger than you and me. I had planned on killing you quickly. But now, I feel like I want to take my time. You misunderstood me. I don't need to proof anything to anyone. I simply enjoy the sound of bones breaking, flesh tearing, skulls cracking."

He grabbed me by my throat again, pressing me against the wall.

"I don't need knives. I just use my hands. It's a wonderful craft."

His face was inches away from mine.

"So here is the plan." He said, the gleeful look back in his eyes. "I'm going to break every bone in your body, starting with your legs, dislocating your hips, breaking your shins, your arms, your fingers, your wrist…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it… You're breaking everything." I tried to stay in character.

He looked at me surprised. "I appreciate the courage. But it's forsaken. Courage won't help your friend in there."

I was thinking of Alex, still trying to think of a way to escape. But I couldn't reach for any of my tools on my belt since he was holding me way too strongly. He wasn't only strong, he also was trained by the League of Shadows. He knew my next move before I did.

I was thinking of Bruce and how now made the same mistake as him. Only difference, Bane would actually kill me. Unless he would find out who I really was. But then he would kill Alfred or Alex. It was better if I died.

In that moment something dropped next to my feet and exploded, gas streaming out of it. I was waiting for whatever effect to take a hold of me but it seemed to do nothing.

Bane on the other hand was gasping for air, letting me go. I grabbed four tranquilizer darts from my belt and jammed them in his neck. Even with four darts, he wasn't immediately out. He ran away, closing the door of the entrance behind him.

I was looking around to see who it was that threw the gas, though I already knew.

Finally I saw his face emerge from the darkness.

"You're welcome." The high-pitched voice said under laughter.

"I didn't say thank you." I responded, looking for my gun but Bane had thrown it somewhere I couldn't see it.

"I help you, you help me." The Joker said.

"I don't do deals." I said, making my way to the window where I saw Alex.

"Well but you owe me princess." The Joker said.

"Don't call me that." I said angrily.

The men in the room with Alex left frantically, obviously aware that Bane was down.

That's when I made my way through the window, untying Alex.

"You Cat's friend?" He asked.

"Don't say her name out loud in this place. Or anywhere."

We climbed out of the window.

"Hold on to me." I ordered.

"What?"

"Did I say we have time for questions? Hold on to me. Now!"

He wrapped his arms around me as I grabbed a tool from my belt, shooting a wire at the roof of the building next to us.

"Don't let go." I said as I hit the button and the wire pulled us up into the night sky.

His arms and legs now really tightly around me as we landed on the rooftop.

I stood up. "You ok?"

He was breathing heavily. "What the... Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ok."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Good. Let's get you out of here."

I activated a button and the doors of the Bat opened up.

"You're friends with Batman?" He asked.

"No, just borrowing his stuff. Figured he wouldn't mind since he's on extended vacation."

He smiled.

"Get in." I said.

"You know how to fly this?" He asked as the doors closed.

"I've done it once."

"That's reassuring."

We took off and flew to another rooftop at the end of town.

From there we switched to a car and I drove him to the place where Fox and Tate were hiding.  
When we walked in, Fox got up, walking over to us with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Couldn't be better." I responded.

"You're bleeding." He said, looking at my face.

I had felt something hot on my face, but I had assumed it was the adrenaline. I looked in a mirror and saw blood still streaming down my face. It must have been from when he smashed my head against the wall. I couldn't see the source of the bleeding but assumed it was somewhere under my hair.

"Ah, it's nothing." I said grabbing a piece of cloth and wiping it away. "The place has ample security you said, right?"

"Yes, it's surrounded by surveillance and several defense mechanisms. We're safe in here."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

"Miss." He said and I turned around. "I'm glad you're not dead." He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

I was standing in front of the computer screens in the Batcave, looking at the security cameras Fox had talked about. Alex, Fox and Tate were all sitting there, talking. They were safe. For now.

"This is the moment when I have to ask you to take a seat, Mrs Wayne." Alfred said as he put a silver metal tray next to a chair.

The tray had scissors, needles, thread, alcohol and other things on it.

"You trying to teach me how to sew?" I asked sarcastically.

Alfred didn't respond, waiting for me to sit down. Reluctantly I did.

The old butler put on his glasses, looking at my head.

"Yes, there it is." He said.

"What is?"

"A deep laceration. I'm not going to lie, this will hurt."

"Not as much as getting it."

He laughed. "No, I would assume not."

He was stitching me up, not asking any questions or lecturing me. He could tell I didn't need lecturing. Not tonight.

As the adrenaline was slowly vanishing I felt the pain all over my body. Everything hurt.

"The Joker saved my life." I said.

Alfred stopped what he was doing, looking at me closely.

"What do you make of that?" I asked, not looking at him.

"That he doesn't want Bane to be the one that destroyed Gotham. He wants to keep that title for himself. And he knows, for this brief time, you and his goal are aligned. To stop Bane."

I looked at my fingers, nervously playing with my ring.

"There. All done." He said and I got up, wincing in pain.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing. Bane just hit me on my old wound."

"We have to check you for internal bleeding."

"I'm fine, Alfred."

"Oh, I wasn't asking. I have a doctor friend who can visit us here."

I sighed, then nodded. Probably wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

The results from the doctor visit were: some internal bleeding, two fractured rips and lots of swelling and bruising.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my whole body covered in deep blue and purple bruises.

I was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. My body was exhausted. Hurt. But my mind was racing.

_Would I ever be able to stop Bane? _I wasn't sure. Right now it felt like I wasn't._ Was all this for nothing? All this training. The fighting.  
Maybe I should just accept the end. Stop fighting. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't…wasn't him. _

I was still awake, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly I had a vision of a hand grabbing around my neck. Long fingers sneering their way around my neck. In the darkness I was trying to make out who was holding me.  
It was an old woman in a white night dress with long white hair. Her skin grey, her eyes black. She was smiling at me as she closed her hand around my airways. I was trying to breathe, my hands gripping onto her arm, trying to move her away.

Her skin was cold to the touch. She widened her smile as I tried to push her away but her cold, veiny arm didn't move — only gripping on to my neck harder.

I turned on the light and sat up straight in bed. I was out of breath, trying to calm myself.

_It's not real._

I looked around the room but I was by myself.

_It's not real._

My heart was racing. I got up. There was no sleep for me tonight.

* * *

I was sitting in the Batcave, staring at the cameras, making sure they were safe. And they were - for now. Safety was a word that had little meaning these days in Gotham.

"Some coffee?" Alfred asked, putting down a tray with hot java next to me.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

I shook my head. "Too much to think about."

In that moment I saw the gate to Wayne Manor open and a car drive through. It was Bane.

"This ought to be good." I sighed. "As long as he can't see my bruised body we should be in the clear."

I was wearing sweats and a hoodie when Alfred opened the door. Normally Bane would ask for me and Alfred would get me.  
But as I was sitting in the living room, pretending to read a book and drink coffee, I heard Bane storm in.

"Where is she?" He demanded.  
_  
Did he know? Did he figure out it was me? If so, what would I do? How could I defend myself?_

He stormed into the living room and looked at me angrily.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Tell me where she is!" He demanded.

"Who?"

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up, pushing me against the wall. I tried not to make it too obvious that my entire body was screaming at me in pain. But at the same time, I couldn't look too cocky.

"You know who. Your friend in the mask. Don't play games with me."

At least he didn't think it was me. "I have no idea where she is."

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

"No, do you think she is? She would never tell me where she is. Would you if you were her? I know as much about her as you do."

"But she's talked to you."

"No, I've never met her."

"Then why is she saving your friends?"

"You would have to ask my friends that. I've been locked in your cage. I think she wants to help me because she knows, as well as you do, that I'm a symbol. The grande prize so to speak."

He let go off me.

"If I find out you're lying, I hurt you in ways you never thought possible."

With that he left.

* * *

I needed some time to think. Some time alone. During the day I wasn't able to do anything any way.  
"Alfred, I'm going to the park." I said, now wearing a big white coat. In my free time I tried to avoid wearing anything black. Throw off any suspicion.

We still didn't know where the bomb was and time was ticking away. Now Bane was mad as hell. The Joker might help us but I couldn't trust any of his actions. What if he was helping us now and then, once Bane was defeated, he would take over the city.

I was standing in the park, taking a deep breath, trying to forget all the evil for a second. In front of my closed eyes I could see Bruce, smiling at me.

I opened my eyes, staring at Central Park, blanketed in snow, my arms wrapped around me. For a second the city seemed so peaceful. The snow swallowed the noise.

The cold air was brushing against my skin. It used to bother me. I used to hate the cold. Now I barely noticed it.

It had snowed non-stop for a week now, painting the whole city white. It was as if Bane's arrival had drained Gotham's color. Now it was just black and white.

I was standing under a bridge, watching the snow flakes. Usually the park was always busy. Even in the winter. But now there was nobody. The city was dead. Lifeless.

"Cold day for a walk in the park."

The sound of his voice hit me like a tsunami wave. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips together, swallowing hard. I knew it wasn't real. He wasn't here. I just wanted him to be.  
I hadn't heard his voice in months. Not even in my mind.

_It's not him. It's not him. It's not him._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everybody! Wow! Has it really been this long since my last update? So sorry guys! I moved to another state and started a new job so that delayed finishing on this story quite a bit. :-/ Can't really write that well in a U-Haul... ;)**_

_**But here it finally is - the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. It certainly is a long chapter! And thanks once again (I know I say it every time but I can't say it enough) for following and reviewing my story! =)**_

* * *

I gathered myself to turn around and face whoever was really behind me, his steps coming closer to me.

I turned around and saw his face. My mouth felt dry, my ears were ringing. Tears immediately shot into my eyes, my breath was hiking up.

I was losing it — clearly. I knew it couldn't be him. I have had many incidents of thinking he was there, but never this realistic.

I just stared at the person walking up to me, still trying to pull myself together, telling myself over and over again that it wasn't really him I was seeing.

He softly smiled at me as he walked closer. His hair was longer, he looked older. He was wearing jeans and a cheap bomber jacket. His eyes piercing through me. I swallowed hard. _How was my mind making this up?_ I felt dizzy.

He walked up to me slowly putting a hand on my face. Silent tears were running down my face and I was worried I might be either dead or passed out.  
It was all way too realistic. His familiar scent, his wrinkles on his forehead, the small mole next to his right eye.

He smiled at me, looking emotional.

I swallowed hard. "Is this…is this real?"

"Is what real?" He asked.

"Are you…are you really here?"

He smiled and nodded and then pulled me towards him and kissed me. His hot lips hitting mine. I wrapped my arms around him as he pressed me hard against him. His tongue finding mine.  
I was holding on to him as if my life depended on it, not wanting to ever let him go.  
His arms were wrapped around me in equal fervor, pulling me closer to him.

He broke the kiss, looking at me concerned. "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"  
His eyes were searching mine desperately for answers. His hand still on my face, holding me close to him. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"I'm fine." I nodded. "How are you?"  
He smiled. "I'm good now."

He hugged me closely again, and I was still unable to comprehend it was really him. He held me closely. I started to cry, my hands holding on to the thin fabric of his jacket tightly.

"I was so scared… I thought you were dead." I said in between sobs.

"I'm fine." He responded, his hand holding the back of my head. "I've missed you so much." He said softly.  
I broke the hug and kissed him again, as a reminder that he was really here and I wasn't dreaming.

"What happened to you?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

"Ah it's a long story. Let's get back home. It's freezing out here."

We started walking and then I stopped. I had to tell him now.  
"Bruce?"  
He looked at me concerned.  
"I…" I looked to the ground, trying to find the strength to say it. "I am so sorry."

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I tried to…" I couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying again.

"Hey, hey…" He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me close to him. "What ever it is, it's going to be ok."

"I lost the baby." I whispered.

He didn't say anything at first and then continued in a very calm voice. "I know."

"You do?" I said looking at him confused. "How?"  
"Doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you're ok. And don't you ever apologize for that again."  
I nodded.  
"Come on, let's get back home."

As we walked back to the car I still felt like I was in a dream. Or maybe I had died. Whichever it was - it was better than it had been before.

* * *

An hour before meeting her, he had made his way into Wayne Manor through the secret entrance. Luckily his finger print was still programmed so the alarm didn't go off.

He walked into the kitchen, looking for Alfred. It was strange being back in the house after everything that had happened.

"Miss me?" He asked with a grin on his face when he saw the old butler.  
Alfred smirked at him. "Master Wayne. It's about time."  
He laughed. Even in the darkest times Alfred always could make him laugh. "Where's Cat?" He asked.

"Ms Hunter is talking a walk in Central Park, sir."

"By herself?"  
"Yes, sir."

"I'll head down there. Do we still have the Ducatti around?"  
Alfred nodded. "Not much has changed inside these walls, Master Wayne. It's everything out there that has gotten a lot darker."  
Bruce bit his lips together, all too aware of that. "Get me Fox. I need to see him the second I get back. I need to get back in the game."

"Certainly sir."

* * *

We were driving in the Lamborghini. He looked focused.

"A prison?" I asked after he told me what happened to him, though I felt he left out some gruesome details.  
He nodded.  
"Alfred and I figured it was Bane's prison."  
He looked at me surprised. "How did you know?"  
I swallowed, looking at my hands which were a palish blue from the cold weather. "Bane showed me footage...of you."  
An angry look wiped over his face. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He simply responded, his jawline hard.  
"Enough about me." He continued. "How are you?"  
"Fine. Bane hasn't really done anything to me." I shrugged. "He only needs more for his speeches. It's all a show. He only needs me to get to you. To hurt you."  
Bruce looked angry. Apparently it had worked.

"Do you know who the woman under the mask is? The one that seems to think she's helping Gotham by walking around and fighting people."

"You don't think she is?" I asked surprised.  
"No."

I had not expected him to react this way.

"I mean I get it," he continued,"the feeling that you need to do something, that you want to help in some way. But I'm back and I got this and I don't need her help. She has no plan. She doesn't know what she's doing. That is if she's really even on our side."  
I was about to protest angrily when I stopped myself.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked again.  
"No." I responded without even thinking about it. After what he said I didn't want him to know it was me.

We walked into the Batcave and Alfred and Fox were standing there.  
"Where are we in terms of locating the bomb?" Bruce asked, looking at Alfred and Fox.

"Gordon and his guys have been marking the wagons transporting it." I responded and Bruce turned to face me. "They're still not sure which one it's in." I continued. "Could be any of them. So they came up with a system, marking them. Gordon is planning on doing that tomorrow."

"Good. Luscious do you have a way of blocking the signal from the remote?"  
"Yes, but only if you can get this device to the bomb." He said, holding a little box in his hands.  
"Ok." Bruce said as he sat down next to the computer screens. "I'm going to get the cops underground out and deal with Bane and we need to get the blocking device to Gordon."

"I can do that." I responded.  
"No." Bruce said instantly. "I don't want you anywhere near him or the bomb."

"But I can…"

"Not because I don't want you involved," he interrupted me. "I need you to work on a plan B."  
"What's plan B?"  
"In case we fail. Save as many lives as possible. You need to get people out of Gotham, including yourself."  
"I'm not leaving without you." I protested.

He got up, ignoring me and focusing on Alfred and Fox again. "The bomb goes off in 2 weeks?"  
"Yes." Fox nodded.  
"Let's not waste any time then."

I stood there angrily, watching Fox leave.

"Alfred what do we know about the copy cat?"  
"Copy cat, sir?"  
Bruce pulled up a picture of me in the costume from one of the surveillance cameras.

Alfred looked at me and I shook my head. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me.  
"We don't know much of anything, sir."  
"Really? Why not? Have you not monitored her?" He asked frustrated.  
Alfred looked at me frustrated again. "To be honest sir, we've been focusing on Bane and his men. The bad guys."  
"She's a complicating factor in this. We don't know her motive or what she wants. I'd sleep better knowing she was locked up somewhere."

* * *

It was late when we finally went to bed. We had spent hours talking about our plan to stop Bane and he had asked me to tell him everything I knew about Bane and his men.

I checked my watch when we finally left the Batcave. It was 3:23 a.m.  
"In case Bane comes by, you have to pretend I'm not here." He said.

"But the second Batman makes an appearance he will know you're back."

He nodded. "But that's why I want to wait to make an appearance. I want to make sure he is so pre-occupied with everything else that he doesn't have time to locate you or Alfred. That's another reason why I need you to make sure you're safe."

"I really think I can help..."  
"Yes." He interrupted me again. "By initiating plan B."

I had taken a shower and slipped into one of his white shirts while he was in the shower. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was back. That he was alive. Something in me was still terrified it was all a dream and I would wake up any minute now, back in my nightmare.

"Honey?" He asked from the shower.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you hand me a towel?"

"Sure." I grabbed a towel and walked to the shower. The massive glass wall was slightly fogged up. The first time I showered by myself in his shower I felt lost. It seems overwhelming for just one person when easily ten could fit in. The limestone wall, the rainforest shower head - every detail had been paid attention to.

"There you go." I said as I handed the towel into the shower, my eyes scanning his body.  
He had added a few new scars but he also looked more fit than he had last time I saw him. Lean muscle bulging underneath scars. I swallowed hard as I was admiring him standing under running hot water. It was the first time in months that I had these kind of thoughts. Up until now death and destruction was the only thing on my mind.

"Thanks." He said as he reached for the towel. But instead, he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me toward him, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me passionately. His one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, the other hand in my hair. I felt like I was sleepwalking. Like I was in a dream.  
The hot water was streaming down my body as he pressed me against the wall with his body, feverishly kissing me. My hand ran over his arms and back and I felt his muscles strung tight, like a freshly tuned guitar.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me, water running down his face. I looked at him breathlessly, praying he hadn't changed his mind about this.  
"Are you...are you ok with this?" His concerned eyes scanned mine.

"Of course." I responded.

He nodded but still didn't look convinced.  
"Hey." I said, forcing him to look me in my eyes. "They didn't do anything to me."

He looked at me long and hard, pondering what I had just told him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips towards me again. My hands ran through his hair as our tongues met again. His hands wandered over my body, the wet material of his shirt sticking to my skin.  
He broke the kiss and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him, his eyes gleaming at me.

He pressed me against the wall, his hands firmly on my hips. I took a sharp inhale as he pushed himself inside of me. His lips, which were pressed in a tight line just a second ago, opened, exhaling a deep moan.

I locked my legs around his midsection closer as he pushed deeper into me. Under heavy breaths I grabbed onto his shoulders as he continued his assault.

For just this moment I forgot about the possible destruction of Gotham or the fact that we were living under a warlord. For this moment it was just me and him.

His hands were holding onto me almost forcefully, as if he was trying to hold back. His lips found mine again, kissing me hard. He broke the kiss, looking at me intently as his movements continued.  
He stopped and let my legs to the floor before turning me around, pulling my hips towards him in one swift motion.  
I braced my hands against the wall as he entered me again, his hands running up my body. The material of his shirt still clinging to my body, I felt his hands on my breasts. His lips on my neck now, I could hear his breath getting heavier and heavier.

He grabbed one of my hands with his, his fingers intertwining mine, holding them tightly. The other hand grabbed my hip as his movements became more fierce. That's when I felt my body give in, my knees almost buckling. I screamed out and he followed me over the edge shortly after, exhaling a deep groan.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him, kissing my neck softly. Neither one of us saying a word, breathing in heavy unison.

He slowly let go of me and I turned around. He kissed me softly again and then smiled at me, slowly tugging away a strand of hair behind my ear.

We just looked at each other for a minute, as if we were both still wrapping our minds around the fact that we were together again. After everything.

We got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his midsection and then smirked at me. "May I?" He said as he unbuttoned my shirt.  
I laughed and nodded. "You may."

His facial expression suddenly changed as he looked at my body. I had forgotten I had several large bruises.  
He bit his teeth together, his jaw muscles instantly bulging under his skin.  
"Who did this?" He asked quietly, looking at my bruises.

I was about to tell him it wasn't Bane and his men and he didn't need to worry - but then I realized that would be my best excuse for them. _Or should I tell him about my second life? _

"Who did this?" He asked again a little louder now.  
"It's nothing." I said, but he didn't listen. I could see the anger flicker in his eyes.  
"Cat, who did this?" He asked, looking at me now.  
"One of Bane's men." I blurted out, already regretting lying to him. "I made them mad and then that guy didn't handle it very well. Bane wasn't happy with him because he doesn't want anyone to hurt me."  
"Did Bane kill him?" He asked in a voice that almost scared me.  
"Yes." I responded, afraid he would do it if I said this imaginary person was still alive.  
"Good. Otherwise I would have."  
"Bruce..."  
"Have you seen a doctor?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine. It's just some bruises."

He bit his lips together, nodding. A forced smile went over his face as he wrapped me in a towel, kissing me on the forehead.

I started drying my hair with a towel as he was standing in front of the sink. I was trying to change the subject.  
"Alex has made actually a lot of progress, observing Bane's men over the last few..."

_BAM!_ He slammed his hand on the marble counter. Just now I noticed the anger in his eyes and across his face.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm just..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm just...mad."  
"Like I said the guy is dead, he paid his price."  
He shook his head. "Not at him. At _me_."

I stared at him confused. "Why...?"  
"I let you down. I put you in this position with this monster..."  
"Hey, hey..." I walked up to him, taking his face into my hands. His eyes had the familiar pain-stricken look. "You could never let me down."

I kissed him and nestled myself into his chest, his arms wrapping instinctively around me.  
"Let's not talk about the past. I'm just so glad I have you back." I said, holding onto him a little closer, listening to his heartbeat drumming against my ear. How I missed this sound. For months I was unsure if I would ever hear it again.

* * *

We got up at 5 a.m., neither one of us able to sleep well. Too much was at stake. Too much was going through our minds.

"Good morning." Alfred greeted us in the kitchen.  
"Morning." Bruce said, downing a green smoothie with protein powder in it. "Where are we at?" He asked.  
I took a seat, taking a sip of the coffee. I was used to being invisible to him in these kind of situations but not used to being out of the loop anymore. The Cat of before all this madness started didn't exist anymore, only he didn't know that.

"Gordon is going out with a small group, marking the trucks again, sir." Alfred responded.

"Good. When is that going to happen?"  
"In about 2 hours, Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded in approval.

As Alfred poured more coffee in my cup he looked at me with raised eyebrows. I knew what he was going to say if Bruce wasn't in the room.  
_You have to tell him. _

I bit my lower lip, avoiding Alfred's judging stare.

"What's the officer's name again?" Bruce asked, staring at a map on the large screen.  
"Blake." I offered.

"And how do we know we can trust him?"  
"Our research shows he's been working with Gordon."

"Gordon has trusted people in the past that weren't trustworthy."

"He's also worked with Shelby Bolton, my FBI source."

"Doesn't mean we know him."  
"No, but frankly what other choice do we have?"

He didn't respond, looking at the screen. "Ok so let's go over it one more time."  
"I still don't agree with it." I protested but he ignored it as always.  
"Officer Blake opens the sewer, freeing the trapped cops. I will be there hiding, just in case something goes wrong. Then I will lead them to City Hall where Bane is hiding. We'll take him on full force. Meanwhile you're taking the BatPod, opening the tunnel. Go from door to door, tell as many as you can to get across the bridge. Make sure you and Alfred and Fox are out before the expected blast time. Got it?"

I felt nauseous. Obviously that's not what I was actually going to do but just the thought of leaving him, with the time on the bomb ticking away, made my stomach turn.

He looked at me. "Cat?"  
"Yeah."  
"I need you to do this. For me."

I nodded. "I'll do it."

He walked to the Batcave and I followed. Pressed a button, the batsuit appearing from underneath.

"You're going out in full daylight?" I asked.  
"The art of being unseen is not a fashion problem." He responded, watching the suit slowly reveal from the water, like something he had been waiting for for months.

"I get that but still...walking around as Batman in daylight..."  
"Gordon doesn't know my identity and I like to keep it that way."  
"Why does it still matter when Bane knows your identity?"  
"It always matters." He simply responded and for the first time, I could relate. My true identity was so precious to me, I even hid it from him. _I have to tell him_ \- I instantly reminded myself but was once again unable to say it.

"It's going to be quick," he said as he took off his shirt and started getting into the suit. "I should be back in an hour."

I watched him get into the suit, piece by piece. His eyes determined and focused. It was the first time I watched him put on the suit. Up until now it had been a foreign concept to me. Something that I just couldn't quite understand. Not anymore. Now I watched his facial expression as he put on the gloves and I recognized the determination and pain in it.

"How does it feel?" I asked him and his eyes shot up at me in a confused look. "Putting it the suit back on." I continued. "How does it feel to become the Batman again?"

"I've never stopped being the Batman." He responded. "It's part of me. The mask...it's just a tool."

With that he put on the mask, making the transformation complete and got into the Tumbler.

"May I ask why you haven't told Master Wayne?" Alfred asked after Bruce left.  
"I...I'm planning on it." I responded.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've heard that before. You remember what it's like to be kept in the dark. Don't make the same mistake he made."  
"You've heard what he said about me! He thinks I'm a 'complicating' factor."  
"He only thinks that because he can't trust that person. He would if he knew it was you."  
I shook my head. "Yes, he would trust me but he wouldn't let me put the mask back on. He's too protective."

Alfred sighed again, shaking his head.

The second Bruce was out of sight I was looking for my tool - my mask.

I didn't need to follow Bruce since I know where he was going. I knew the warehouse where Gordon was hiding. I knew it because I had been the one to hide him there.

I was crouching by a window outside, looking into the kitchen. They couldn't see me from this angle but I could perfectly hear their conversation. Especially thanks to Fox's bluetooth hearing aide.

"I thought you were dead." Gordon said.

"Let's keep it that way." He responded in his raspy voice.

How I had missed that voice. And now - I suddenly was intensely attracted by it. I didn't know whether that was because I knew it was him under the mask or because I was wearing one now as well. It was like I finally understood this part of him.

"Fair enough." Gordon responded. "It's good to have you back."

"I need you to communicate with officer Blake. We need his help in opening the sewer and freeing the trapped officers."

"I can arrange that."  
"Don't tell him about me. Not yet. I need the element of surprise."  
"I understand."

"What can you tell me about her?" He asked and handed him, what looked like a photograph.

"Goes by the codename Black Viper. Seems to be on the right side of things. Saved my life multiple times. She's the one who picked this hideout for me."

_Ha!_ I smirked proudly. _There you go. Gordon gave me the seal of approval! _

"I wouldn't trust her." He responded in a dark voice.  
"Why? What have you found?" Gordon asked.  
"Nothing so far, which is precisely why I don't trust her."  
"Really? Seems like you two would be getting along." Gordon said.

I couldn't see Batman's face but I knew what his facial expression looked like. A dark stare, his eyes narrowed. It was the equivalent of a snark. A - _how dare you compare me to her - _look.

Instead of saying anything like that he simply asked: "Are we a go for the plan?"

"Yes. I will talk to my men in the field about attaching tracking devices on the trucks. I will talk to officer Blake and of course, I will not mention that you're back."

"Good. I will be in touch."

With that he left and I was on my way back as well. I climbed up one more stair of flights on the fire escape and went through the window. I knew this building inside out by now.

I casually walked through the room that was leading to the other staircase which lead to the back entrance. I would get out of here before he did and make my way back to the Batcave before he knew what was happening. He couldn't know I was gone.

"Care to introduce yourself?" His dark raspy voice demanded sternly from behind.

_How did he do this?_ I hadn't even heard him.

I swallowed hard, immediately feeling nervous. Like someone who got caught.

_He doesn't know it's you, just keep up the act_ \- I reminded myself.

I put on a fake smile and took a deep breath of confidence before turning around, playing the role.

He stood there, almost in the shadows, his eyes staring threateningly at me.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the one and only." I said walking only two steps towards him. I didn't want him to get a good look at me. "I thought they'd killed you." I said as I placed my hands on my hips, tilting my head to one side, smiling at him.

"Not yet." He responded, his dark eyes scanning every inch of me.

The way he looked at me was scary. It was nothing I had experienced before. He looked at me - not as Cat - but as a target. As a potential enemy. It was the eyes of a man Gotham's worst criminals feared - not those of the man I loved. But just now I realized - those two were the same! _"I never stopped being Batman! It's part of who I am." _Oh how true that was. And now I understood.

"So... Rumor has it you don't trust me." I said. "How can we change that?"  
"We don't. I work alone."  
"Really? So why are you meeting in secrecy with the Commissioner?"

He didn't respond.  
I started to feel more secure in my act and walked up a little closer.

"See, the way I see it is that we're all in this mess together. We have all one thing in common, we don't want to die when that bomb goes off. You've been gone a long time. A 'thank you' would have sufficed."  
"A thank you? For what?" His voice suddenly erupted. "What exactly have you done? Stopped the bomb? Stopped Bane?"  
"Ouch!" I said, trying to not show how much that comment actually stung. "Someone doesn't play nice." I continued, walking closer to him. "Did I stop the bad guy? No, but at least I didn't get caught and almost killed by the madman."  
I swear I could hear an angry growl coming from him.

"Let the past be the past." I said and kept walking towards him.  
He didn't have the faintest idea it was me. The disguise worked perfectly. "What do you say, sugar?" I purred, putting one hand on his chest. "Let's work together."

What happened next took me by complete surprise. He grabbed me by my throat and threw me against the wall with full force.  
"This is not a game!" He said in a threatening voice. "Don't think you can play with me!"

His hand around my neck wasn't tight, not trying to choke me, just strong enough to hold my up.

"Wow, someone hasn't gotten laid in too long." I said, trying to keep up the act. I remembered when I was in a similar position last - when he was drugged in Joker's labyrinth not recognizing me.  
"Are you trying to unleash your sexual frustration?" I said as I pulled my legs around him.  
He dropped me instantly, like a sack of hot potatoes.

"Don't get in my way." He said and disappeared wherever he came from.

So many thoughts were rushing through my brain when I suddenly realized - I had to get home before he did and now he had a head start.

The Ducatti was parked two blocks from here in an ally. I ran up to the top of the roof and shot a wire across to the next roof. I clicked my belt to it and slid across quickly. From there I jumped to the next roof, my adrenaline helping me speed across.

_What would my excuse be if I didn't make it?_ Nothing would be believable. No, being late wasn't an option.

Finally I was at the ally where I had parked. I attached another wire to the top of the roof and slowly went down the side of the building until I was sitting on the leather of the Ducatti.

I sped through Gotham as fast as I could. Luckily there was no traffic.

I got back, stored the Ducatti, hid my mask and outfit and threw regular clothes back on.

Alfred looked at me and shook his head as I sat back down at the desk, pretending to read through information on the screen.

That's when he returned. I tried not to seem out of breath. As I looked at the reflection of myself on the dark screen, I realized I had forgotten to take off my red lipstick. I quickly grabbed the napkin Alfred had left with my water and removed the lipstick, crumbling up the napkin and stuffing it in my pocket.

I stood up and greeted Bruce, who removed his mask, shaking his head slightly.

"What did Gordon say?" I asked, trying to appear natural.

"He's on board."  
"Great."

He nodded and kept walking to the screen.

"So..." I continued. "Bane's men didn't see you?"  
"No." He responded, obviously not going to explain the matter any further.

"Good. So it was just Gordon there?" I prodded further.  
"Ya." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

_Why wouldn't he tell me about the encounter? Why would he lie? Well, what moral high ground did I have? I am lying to him right now._

* * *

Flashback:

He had just finished talking to Gordon when he saw a shadow move on the fire escape. The person went up rather than down. When he quietly walked into the room he saw her walking to the staircase that lead to the back entrance.

At once he noticed her body under the tight black fabric. He shook the feeling and focused.

"Care to introduce yourself?" He asked and she immediately stopped in her tracks.

She turned around and smiled at him, her red hot lips parting ever so slightly. He noticed a scar above her left lip.  
For a brief second he felt his eyes scan her body. He had seen his fair share of beautiful women, normally it didn't have this effect on him._ Pull yourself together!_ He ordered himself.

She kept walking towards him, her body language was definitely flirtatious. It reminded him of Danielle, who had used her beauty and sexual aura as a distraction. It hadn't worked on him then, but something about this woman in front of him was different.

Her eyes focused on his in a way that made him want her immediately. Anger and frustration filled his body. _Really?_ Three months in prison and suddenly he was incapable of thinking clearly around a woman in a tight leather suit. His eyes scanned her body again. _A really tight suit -_ he thought to himself.

"What do you say, sugar, let's work together."

_Enough with this!_

With that he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She looked startled but quickly regained her composure.

He made clear that he wasn't in a joking mood. But being so close to her, he suddenly had an image of him ripping that suit off of her, touching her skin. She looked like the kind of girl who liked it rough - he thought to himself. Immediate regret filled him. As if he was cheating on Cat just by thinking that.

"Don't think you can play with me!"

His voice was full of anger. In response, she slid her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. Her lips almost begging him to kiss him.

As if she was poison, he dropped her and let her fall to the ground.

He had to get away from her. Fast.

On the way back to Manors his head was spinning. _What was that? _Why was he so attracted to her? Now he really didn't know if he could trust her. After talking to Gordon he had been leaning toward trusting her. But now - now he couldn't trust his instinct around her. He couldn't even trust himself around her.

Just thinking about Cat made him feel guilty. _It's not like I did anything. It was just thoughts. That's all. _

When he got back, Cat walked up to him and asked him how it was. He couldn't tell her about his encounter with the woman dressed in black. He didn't know why but he just wasn't able to. _Add that to the list of lies_ \- he thought.

* * *

I had moved my suit. Up until now it was stored in the Batcave, not very securely. My reasoning - if someone found the Batcave I was already exposed.

But now, with Bruce being back, I had to hide it better. Fox had built me a hidden compartment in the Batcave, of course fingerprint activated.

As I walked into the shower, I realized how close I had come to exposing myself. I had to tell him. He would find out anyway. It would be much worse if he found out on his own. The way I had found out about him being Batman.

Cat was taking a shower when he was still looking at the computer screens, looking at Officer Blake's file.

"Eventful day, sir?" Alfred asked as he put a glass of water next to him.  
"Yeah, you could say that. I ran into our copy cat." He said, not looking at the butler.  
"Oh. And?"  
"Gordon trusts her."  
"Do you, sir?"  
"I don't know."  
"What does your gut feeling tell you?"  
"That I've been wrong before."  
"But you can't win this fight alone. Even Batman needs allies. You have a few. The Commissioner, Luscious, myself. Why not add one?"  
"Each time I'm doing that I'm risking everything."  
"If you don't risk, you don't win."

He nodded. "I would still feel better if we had her background. Not knowing anything about her... What if Bane planted her? What if she was meant to gain your trust?"

The butler gave him a look as if he was completely paranoid. Maybe he was. Trust didn't come naturally to him.

"I don't think she was planted by Bane, sir." Alfred said.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"The Joker saved her life in a fight against Bane."

He looked up in surprise at Alfred.

"He saved her?"  
"Yes. Bane was ready to kill her."  
"Ok, so I guess she wasn't planted by Bane. What if she's working with the Joker?"  
"I don't think so. She saved Alex's life."  
"Cat's former colleague?"  
"Yes, there's a lot you don't know."  
"Well, fill me in."

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room, my arms strapped to a chair with leather ties.

"Wake-y wake-y!" A female voice said.

I used all my efforts to focus on who was talking to me, my brain still swimming with images. _How did I get here? Where am I?_

Finally I was able to focus my eyes on who was talking. A woman, in her late 20s or early 30s, blonde pig tails, the tips colored pink and blue. Her face was covered with white paint, a heart tattooed right below her eye. Her lips bright red.

She was wearing tight shorts and a cropped shirt.

"Where...where am I?" I managed to say.

"Home." She answered, smiling at me, her eyes looking crazed. The more I looked at her, the more I felt I had met her before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name is Harley. Harley Quinn." She started laughing.

It slowly came back to me. I was walking down the road when I felt someone hit me on the head.

"Why am I here?" I kept asking.

"You're the grande prize."

"Grande prize?"

"Oh don't play stupid. You're Catherine Hunter...practically married to Bruce Wayne...practically royalty."

"I swear if I hear that one more time..."

She laughed. "Puddin' told me you were fun."

"Puddin'?" As I looked at her more closely I suddenly realized - she looked like Joker's girlfriend - if there was such a thing.

"I'm the new royalty honey! Move on over."

"Gladly. I don't want the attention."

"Good. Because when it's all done, I'm going to be the new queen of Gotham." She licked her lips, similarly to how the Joker did it.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "But I still don't know why I'm here."

"Mr J wanted you, so here you are!"

_Mr J? As in J for Joker? _

"When you said home..." I looked around.

"I meant Arkham Asylum. People tell you you're crazy...but in reality it's everyone on the outside of these walls who is insane. We are the sane people and the crazy people want to lock us up because they can't handle the truth." She played with her hair as she was going on her rant, biting her lips every once in a while.

Suddenly - it hit me.

"Dr... Baxter?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me closely, her eyes widening as if I just released her biggest secret.

She put her finger on her lips. "Shhhh."

"Whatever happened, whatever he did to you, I can help you." I offered, unsure of what the Joker had done to her.

"Are you talking badly about Puddin'?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No...I'm just saying..."

She hit me in the face with full force. I felt blood running down my nose.

She moved over to a tray of several items. Nervously I looked over.

"Puddin' said not to hurt you... But I think I need to teach you a lesson not to talk badly about Mr J."

She grabbed one of my fingers and jammed a needle right under my nail, the pain spreading through my entire hand like wildfire.

I was contemplating my options. _Could I free myself?_ Possibly, but should I? I would reveal who I was. That wasn't worth it. She wasn't trying to kill me. She was simply going to torture me.

"You can't talk about my Puddin'." She said as she grinned at me, grabbing a knife, licking the top of the blade.  
"I'd put that down if I was you." A deep husky voice said from the darkness.

In the past, the deep bass of his voice brought instant relief to me. It meant I was about to be saved.  
But now - now I was almost annoyed. _I can save myself_ \- is what I wanted to say. But I couldn't because I needed to keep the act of the old Catherine Hunter up. Suddenly I felt like I was him. Playing a fake Bruce Wayne, wearing the mask, not telling anyone about it. It was me. I was doing the exact same thing.

Harley Quinn turned around but couldn't see him.  
"And if not?" She asked, smiling, taking the knife and turning to me again.

In that moment a bat dart hit her in the hand, piercing through her flesh. She yelped in pain, dropping the knife.

Batman appeared out of the dark, walking towards us.  
"Hey Batsy! I thought you were dead." She said with a big grin.  
"Not yet."

"Mr J was right. He's going to be so excited to see you. He talks about you a lot."

He ignored her, walking to me and untying me and helping me up.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a bat." The voice of the Joker rang through the hallway.

Batman turned around, pushing me behind him.  
"I don't have time for your games, Joker." He replied in his deep voice.  
"No games. Not this time. We're on the same side."

"We're never on the same side."  
"You see, that's were you're wrong. If we combine our forces, we can beat Bane."  
"So you can claim the destruction of Gotham on your own?"  
"Oh no, no! I don't want to destroy Gotham. It's my home."

"You'd just like to terrorize your home."  
"We can disagree on the small details all day long. Bottom line is that bomb is going off and neither one of us wants that to happen. I have developed a gas that disables his mask. Without his mask, he is helpless."

I remembered when he used the gas when he saved me on that roof top.

"I'm not working with anybody." Batman responded.  
"That's what your friend in costume said."  
Batman just looked at him confused.

"Girl in black spandex." Joker explained. "Walks around trying to save Gotham..."  
"She's not my friend."

"Boy, you really need to work on your social circle. Not even she made the cut? What, so your only friend is Miss Hunter here?"

He didn't respond.

"That's why we got her." The Joker continued She's bait for you. It worked just like old times. Some things never change."

Suddenly the room turned dark. Batman grabbed me and we walked out the door.

"We can just walk out of here? No tricks?" I asked as we reached the Bat.  
"No, he meant it. He just got you here as bait for me to talk to me. He must be scared of Bane when he asks for my help."

We were airborne. It was the first time we normally interacted with him wearing the mask and me knowing who was underneath it. Even with me knowing, it was still surprising how different he seemed when he was Batman.  
The only problem - he still didn't know that I was wearing a mask on the side as well.

We were back in the Batcave. Bruce had taken off the mask, but was still wearing the suit.

"It was good to see him back out there." I said, smiling.

Bruce nodded. "It felt good being back out there."

Alfred walked in. "Sir, I've done research on her." He said as he pressed a button on the computer. "Dr Allison _Harley Quinn_ Baxter."  
"Harley Quinn, a play on words of 'harlequin'." I said.

"Any indication on what happened to her?" Bruce asked.

"I found several complaints from co-workers in her file." Alfred continued. "They all indicate that Dr Baxter became obsessed with the Joker, spending more and more time with him. She's a workaholic and apparently made it her life's work to "cure" the Joker."  
"Only instead of curing him, he made her mad." I finished.  
"Precisely."

"Why did higher-ups not do anything about Baxter and the Joker?"  
"Because they wanted a break-through case and Dr Baxter kept telling them she was on the verge of curing the Joker. Can you imagine the headlines and positive publicity for Arkham Asylum?"  
"She even talked to me about the problems they were facing because...well, it's Arkham Asylum. Fixing the Joker would have been groundbreaking." I said.

"Well, for now, let's just keep an eye on them if we can." Bruce said. "We have to focus on Bane. We know the Joker is not concerned with us right now, he doesn't want to stop us, if anything he wants to help us though we can never trust the Joker."

* * *

Two days had gone by and Bane had left me alone. I wasn't surprised. I wasn't a priority in his plan at this point.

"Won't he know you're not in his prison anymore?" I asked Bruce as he was sitting at the computer.

He looked at the screen, barely paying attention to my question. "Maybe."

"Isn't your element of surprise gone once he knows?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I'm gone and he doesn't know I'm here. Yet. He's too preoccupied with his plan."

I nodded. "It won't be long now."

He turned to me, hearing the heaviness in my voice.

He didn't say anything, just looking at me.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred walked in.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Mr Fox would like to speak with you. He said he had some new developments he wanted to show you."  
Bruce got up without hesitation.

"I won't be long." He said as he kissed me.

It was in fact perfect timing for me. Whenever Bruce wasn't around, I had used the Bat computer to spy on Harley Quinn. I figured she would lead us to the Joker and given our last interaction with him, he might know things about Bane and his operation that we don't.

At this point I didn't want Bruce to know I was spying on her for multiple reasons. For once he was probably wanted to keep me as far away from Harley and the Joker as possible. But more importantly - I didn't want him to get suspicious that I was Black Viper.  
If I would find something concrete, I would of course let him know. Right now, I didn't know anything.

Harley had been going to an apartment every day. First I thought it was her apartment. But then I realized she was only coming there during certain times of the day.

It was time to look into her apartment to see what was going on. It was risky, but as Black Viper, I wasn't afraid of her.

I changed into the suit, taking a deep breath as the leather slipped on me like a second skin. I had missed this. I had missed becoming the Viper. She had become part of who I was.  
The irony didn't escape me of how I know fully understood Bruce. All this time - something was missing from the puzzle that was Bruce Wayne. Now I understood.

I knew I didn't have too much time. I left a note saying I was taking a walk in the park. I knew Bruce would be furious with me for dong that. After all, that's how Harley and the Joker got to me last time. At least that's all I remember before everything turned black.

I put on the mask, the red lipstick and the scar as the finishing touches on my disguise. I took the Lamborghini. It was awkward driving in it as Viper but it made sense that I would take it to go to the park.

The double disguise…it was hard to keep up. Once again I understood how he must have felt.

I drove through the empty streets of Gotham, memories of how it used to look like on a busy day flushing through my mind. Now it was a grey, concrete tomb. Waiting for death.

I stopped the car several blocks away. Making my way to the apartment. The second I was in the suit I felt my step to be more confident. I felt invincible. The cold air brushed against me as my step quickened.

I climbed up the fire escape of another building until I was on the roof. Using the binocular lenses Fox made for me, I looked into the window of the apartment Harley always disappeared into.

Nobody was home. Time for me to take a closer look into what was going on.

* * *

"Good to see you Mr Wayne." Fox said as Bruce walked into the secret hiding space.

Miranda Tate was still here as well. They hadn't found a better hide spot for her yet. Although Cat had protested.

_"How are we sure we can trust her?" Cat had asked._

_"Why?" Bruce had asked. "You don't?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."_

_"I trust her as much as anybody. I'm always cautious but she's been a good friend and business partner. She supported the clean energy project all the way."_

_"Something is off with her though."_

He didn't give Cat's concerns too much room. She was probably a bit jealous. Miranda was a beautiful woman. He worked closely with her. He could understand how she was not a hundred percent trusting towards her.

"Miranda." He nodded in her direction as she smiled at him and got up.  
She hugged him tightly, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. "Bruce." She said, her arms still locked around him. "I can't believe it's you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He waited for her to let him go but she was still holding on. Did she have feelings for him? Maybe he had missed something that Cat had picked up on. Now it made more sense that she mistrusted her.

Miranda finally let go of him and looked him into his eyes.  
"I'm so glad you're alive." She said as she wiped away tears.

He just nodded with a soft smile, still taken aback by her emotional reaction.

"I don't want to keep you." She continued, looking almost embarrassed now. "I know you have much catching up to do. I'm just so incredibly sorry for everything."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Miranda."

"I do. It is after all the reactor of the clean energy project that has given this mad men the capability to destroy Gotham. It is my project. I will never forgive myself."

Bruce wanted to protest but she quickly continued.

"Enough time wasted with me." She said stepping aside so he could go to see Fox. "I'm here to help in any way I can. I'm here to right my wrongs."  
"Thank you Miranda." He said as he walked to Fox.

"Lucious, good to see you." Bruce said as he shook his hand. "What do you have for me?"

"Follow me." He said as they walked to a table. "Luckily this place still had most of your secret weapons in here." He continued quietly. "I've also made sure that Miranda wouldn't know the true extent of your involvement. She thinks you're simply working with Batman."  
He nodded.  
"There we are." Fox said, looking at a small box. "It's enough to block the signal from the detonator but you have to be in close proximity to the bomb. So without finding the bomb, this isn't going to be helpful."

Bruce nodded. "We're making progress on locating it."  
"Good."

Alfred walked up to the two of them after he said hi to Miranda.

"I took the liberty of following Harley Quinn, keep an eye on her so to speak." Alfred said.  
"Yet you have no word on our copy cat?" Bruce asked.

"Copy cat?" Fox asked confused.

Before Bruce could elaborate Alfred interrupted. "Goes by Black Viper. Woman dressed in all black. She has been working with Gordon."  
"And you don't know who she is?" Fox asked, looking at Bruce.

"No, do you?"

Fox looked at Alfred and then back at Bruce. "I've been locked in here. Not much I know these days." He responded with a smile.

"What did you find out?" Bruce asked Alfred.  
"She is going to this building every day." He showed surveillance video of the area on a tablet. "First I thought she simply lives there. But then I began to notice she is herself stalking someone. The man who lives across the street."  
"Her latest obsession?" Fox wondered.

Bruce shook his head. "She would never betray the Joker. Stockholm Syndrome…"  
"The victim falls in love with her kidnapper." Fox continued.

He nodded.  
"I kept an eye on that man she was stalking…" Alfred said as he pressed another button on the computer and pictures of the man showed up.

He didn't need to say anything else, everyone knew who he was. A former worker of Wayne Enterprises. An assistant to Mr Dagget.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Fox said. "Dagget is dead, someone had to keep the reign of evil up."  
"Do we know how he is involved with Bane?" Bruce asked.

Alfred shook his head and then smiled softly. "But I'm guessing his apartment will be full of clues."

"Sorry to cut this meeting short." Bruce said.

Fox smiles. "I understand."

* * *

I had climbed through the window and looked inside of Harley's apartment. As I had expected, this wasn't where she lived. The apartment was empty. No furniture. The only things in here were binoculars by the window facing the building across the street and surveillance equipment. As I kept walking I also saw a lot of empty vodka bottles. I didn't even know where she found alcohol in this town anymore.

I grabbed the binoculars and looked at who she must have been spying at. It could have been anyone. There were a lot of windows from different apartments.

Suddenly I saw a man in his bedroom, putting on clothes as he left the building. Somehow he looked familiar. I took a picture of him and ran it through the face recognizing software Fox had given me access to.

Bingo! Stephen Herrit. Worked for Wayne Enterprises. Another rotten apple in the bunch. A picture of him and Dagett showed up in an old newspaper article. Apparently he was his right hand side. No wonder Harley was keeping an eye on him.

He had already gotten in his car and drove off by the time I had figured out who he was. Time now to take a closer look at his apartment.

Quietly and efficiently I went to the other house, entering his apartment through the window.

It was a normal apartment at first sight. Furniture. The bed undone. A cup of half empty coffee was sitting next to a half eaten bagel.

His college diploma was hanging over his desk. Several big computer screens were sitting on it.

I sat down and looked at them. Numbers. Stock markets. He was watching several stock options closely. Including Wayne Enterprises.

In that moment I heard something. I jumped up, looking what it was. Then I saw a cat slowly walking my way, meowing.

"Jeez you scared me." I said as I looked at the fluffy feline.

"You should be scared of me." A dark raspy voice said.

I turned around and saw him standing in the shadows. I had to say, he was way ahead of me in the hiding game.

I tried to pull myself together and not sound flustered.

"Well hello there." I said, smiling, tiling my head to one, my hips to the other side.

"Why are you here." He asked.  
"Same reason you're here I'm assuming. Visiting Dagget's old friend."  
"What do you hope to gain from that?"

"You still don't trust me." I sighed. "I'm doing the same thing as you. Trying to figure out what he has to do with Bane. You might have forgotten, I'm trying to stop Bane. Just like you."  
"What's in it for you?"  
"Not dying." I smiled.

"You're good at what you do. You can disappear. You can get out of here if you really wanted to. Why stay behind? Why help these people if you don't get anything in return."

My smile vanished as I realized I had to give him something real.  
"This is my home as much as it is yours. I can't give up on all these millions of lives. I can't just turn my back on them."  
He didn't respond. He just looked at me. After a long pause he finally continued.

"What did you find?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows and closer towards me.

I swallowed hard. His black eyes were glistening at me. To see him as the Batman and have him react to me as if I was a stranger. For some reason it was incredibly hot. I had no idea what that was saying about my mental state but I was sure Freud would be having a field day with this.

He never took his eyes of me. He stared at me both in a threatening and in an assessing way. As if he was trying to gauge if he could trust me.

I realized he was still waiting for an answer. I tried to get back into character.

"Well, I know that he was watching investments of your friend's company closely. Wayne Enterprises stocks is all he is looking at."

He looked at the screens. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No that's when you got here and interrupted my work."  
He ignored me and looked at the computer, taking pictures of what Dagget's friend was looking at.

Then he moved to the next room. I followed him, curious to see what he was looking for.

He went through papers in a box and appeared to have suddenly found something. He took it with him.  
"What was that?" I asked.

He didn't respond and left to go into the kitchen.  
"So wait…?" I asked as I sat on the kitchen counter next to him, almost touching him. "I tell you my secrets and you don't share yours?"  
"They weren't secrets. I saw the stocks on his computer. And to answer your question - yes I'm not sharing anything with you. For now - be glad I don't lock you up."

"Please." I said rolling my eyes. "You wouldn't lock me up."

"Try me." He said in an angry growl.

"Well…" I responded in a purr. "I would love nothing more than to _try you_." I said licking my lips.

His eyes narrowed in on me angrily again and he left the kitchen.

I sighed and followed him.  
"I feel like you're way too tense…" I said as he walked up to me in a threatening way, interrupting me.  
"This isn't a game. Don't get in my way." He said, his face just inches away from mine. My adrenaline was up for multiple reasons.

He turned around and kept walking. That's when I kicked him in the knees - not too hard - just hard enough that his knees would buckle and so they did. He fell but before he could get back up again, I positioned myself on him. Kneeling on his neck with one leg so he wouldn't get back up, my arms holding his wrists, I leaned in.  
"I'm not in your way." I whispered. "You're in your own way. You're too arrogant to accept help from me. I get it you don't trust me…but we would be such a great team." I said my lips almost meeting his as I inched closer and closer.

I wasn't under the illusion that I could overpower him for long. And as my lips almost hit his, he pushed me over, pinning me to the ground with intense force, my head hitting the floor.

"Who do you work for?" He asked in a threatening voice.  
I didn't respond, my head still dizzy from the impact.

"Who do you work for?" He yelled at me now.  
"Nobody!" I responded. "I told you. Everything I told you was the truth. I don't know what I can do to make you trust me."  
He looked at me out of breath for a couple of seconds, his heavy body still covering mine.

_What am I doing? Why do I keep lying to him? _

But I felt like I had come to a point of no return. I couldn't tell him now. The betrayal was too big. Maybe I had to abandon Black Viper. As I was thinking all of this I realized he was still looking at me, his lips open, he was still breathing heavily.

_Is he recognizing me?  
You have to stay in character! He can't know it's you! _

"Like I said…" I said in a soft voice, slowly arching my body against his. "I meant everything I said. Everything."

He clenched his jaw, his muscles bulging underneath his skin. "What do you hope to gain from seducing me?" He said in a husky voice. "Do you think that will make me trust you? Is that how you manipulate guys normally?"

I laughed. "You always think I have some hidden agenda. Something else to gain. An alternate motive. No handsome, I just really would love for you to fuck me."  
His eyes glistened at my words. Usually I wouldn't be crass - all the more reason to put on a show as Viper. _A little distraction distracts entirely.  
_  
I kept my facade up, kept playing the game. "Not because I hope you might finally get off your high horse and trust me, but simply because…" I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "… I would enjoy it."

As predicted he got up immediately.

"I work alone." He said in a dark voice. "Stay away from me. It's my final warning."

He left and after a second I realized I had to get back. Obviously I wouldn't beat him to get back home this time, but at least I needed to get changed and pretend I was walking around in the park.

I made my way back to the car, avoiding any of the security cameras on the way there. I knew he could easily follow my moves as I was following Harley's.

I jumped into the car and changed, putting the costume in the glove compartment. I wiped off the lipstick and took off the fake scar and drove to Central Park. I didn't have much time.  
I walked around for 15 minutes in the snow, hoping I had covered all my tracks.

"You can't do that." Bruce's voice rang out to me, the softness of his was in stark contrast to Batman's deep, husky one.  
I turned around. He had changed himself, back into dark jeans, a dark sweater and a black coat.  
"I know, I just had to get out of the house." I responded.

He sighed. "I understand but it's way too dangerous. Let's get you back home."

I nodded and we walked back to the car. He looked deep in thought as we were walking back to the car.

"How did the meeting with Fox go?" I asked.

"Uneventful." He responded. "But Alfred gave me a tip about this guy that Harley Quinn is following. That could be a good lead. Especially after what I found in his apartment."

"Why what did you find?"

It was strange to be able to get information on those details as Cat after he didn't want to give them to me just a short while ago as Black Viper. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to Black Viper. With him back in Gotham, there was no real need for her anymore. Especially since he wasn't working with her — and especially after I had lied to him about it.

* * *

On the way back to the Batcave he was trying to make sense of it all. Although her tactics had reminded him of those of other women who tried to seduce him for distraction, there was something different about her. She seemed sincere. It didn't seem like a game.

He tried to shake the feeling he had when he was laying on top of her and her body was arching underneath his. It took all his self control not to fulfill her wish then and there. If only he could figure out why. _Was he really this easily manipulated now?_

Maybe he just had spent too much time in that prison.

It still frustrated him how much she clouded his mind. That's another reason why he didn't trust her and why she needed to stay far away from him. Although he was impressed by her detective skills, his attraction for her was in the way of him thinking clearly. When he had her pinned to the ground, all to himself if he wanted to, he was imagining what it would feel like to give into his desires. But then he realized he had no time for this. He needed to stop Bane.

He was angry at himself that she was able to distract him this much.

That feeling didn't diminish when he picked up Cat in the park. He felt like an idiot and felt once again as if he was cheating on her by having those thoughts.

* * *

We got back to the Batcave.

"This is our guy." Bruce said as he pulled up the man's information not the screen. "He used to work for Dagget."

"That explains a lot."

He nodded. "He was looking into stock from Wayne Enterprises. Now because of Gotham being taken over by a warlord, Enterprises's stock pretty much evaporated. We lost billions."  
"So, are we broke now?" I asked.

He grinned. "No, no. Enterprises stock is just a fraction of what I own. There's more hedge funds and stock options, offshore accounts… The usual. But back to our friend here, he looked into this knowing that the stock isn't done yet. Once Gotham rebounds so does Enterprises' stock."

"So he has no idea that Bane is going to blow up the whole city?"  
He shook his head. "Neither did Dagget. He thought he could make a pact with the devil and get rich."

"What's his plan then? Stop Bane?"  
"No, he's helping Bane."  
"Why?"  
"Because he doesn't think Bane could possibly do what he's going to do. So no, he's not going to stop Bane." He pulled out an SD card and plugged it into the computer. Pictures of blue prints popped up. "He's going to help him destroy Gotham."

"What is this?" I asked, staring at the papers.

"Several things. Blue prints of the city. Make and model of the tankers, transporting the bomb. The list goes on."  
"You mean he could lead us to the tanker transporting the bomb?"  
He nodded. "That's the hope."  
I smiled at him, hopeful for the first time in a long time.  
I kissed him and hugged him, his arms wrapping around me tightly.  
"I love you." I whispered, listening to his heartbeat.  
"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head.

Just now I realized that he hadn't mentioned his interaction with Black Viper at all. I wondered if it was because she was flirting with him? All my flirting definitely had no impact on him. He felt as cold and distant as Batman always felt. No matter what I did, it seemed to have hardly any effect on him.

Either way - we were closer to solving the puzzle and stopping Bane.

* * *

The day the bomb would go off had moved closer and closer. The plan was good but we needed to find the bomb so we could buy ourselves time.

Gordon had tried to track it with his men but it had been hard.

Our key was Wayne Enterprises former worker so we followed him.

I had stopped being the Viper but helped out monitoring. But it was like I couldn't undo what I had created. Not getting into the costume had been harder than I had thought. She was now a part of me.

Maybe I should tell Bruce? After all, he would understand better than anyone what I was feeling like.  
It would have made sense, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

Alfred walked into the Batcave with a cup of hot tea, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Some Earl Grey tea miss."

"Thanks Alfred." I said, taking a sip of it as he looked at the screen.

"Any progress?"  
"Slowly. We're making sense of his movements but I'm afraid we're too slow. We don't have this much time."

He nodded. "Master Wayne is still out?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Then I can finally say to you that you need to tell Master Wayne the truth."

I grimaced at the thought of that.

"Remember how you felt like when he lied to you?" Alfred asked.

To be honest it had become a distant memory. Everything from my life before had turned into insignificant details.

"Yes." I simply responded. "But it's ok because I'm not going to be the Viper anymore now that he's back."

Alfred sighed and sat down on the chair next to me. "That is exactly what Master Wayne said when I had this exact same conversation with him. I feel like it's deja vu." He shook his head. "No miss, you can't stop being the Black Viper, just as he can't stop being Batman. It is part of who you are. It's in your DNA. It's not just a cape that you can hang up."

I bit my lower lip and looked to the ground, like a child who had caught cheating. He was spot on. He knew how I was feeling before I could really formulate it myself.

I sighed. "Ok, you're right. I have to tell him."  
He smiled in relief. "Good."

When he left, I knew already that I couldn't tell Bruce.

I tried to focus on the information on the screen when I spotted one of Bane's men on the security cameras outside of Wayne Manors. I jumped up and raced upstairs.

Apparently Bane was picking me up. My heart was racing. Did that mean he found out Bruce was back?

Alfred looked at me alarmed as I rushed to the door.  
"I got this." I respond before he could ask.

Seconds later the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Bane wants you." The man said.

"And here I thought he had gotten bored with that old game." I said rolling my eyes.  
The man didn't respond but waited for me to get into the car.

As I grabbed my coat I nodded in Alfred's direction, letting him know i was ok.

* * *

"Miss Hunter, long time no see." Bane said

"Not long enough for my liking."

He laughed. "Don't worry, soon you won't ever have to see me again."  
"Why am I here?" I asked, trying to figure out if he had found out Bruce had escaped.

"You'll see."

We got into an SUV and drove down to the old library. I knew what happened there. The fake court. Was he sentencing me to death? Was that his plan?

We got out of the car and Bane grabbed me by my arm, guiding me to the court.

It looked much worse than a few weeks ago when I had been here last. Nobody was cleaning the place up. Papers were flying around everywhere. Trash cans were overflowing.

Hundreds of people were packed into the once majestic looking room. I looked at Scarecrow who was presiding over the court. He smiled at me, obviously enjoying watching me get dragged in here.

This was it. This is were a group of thugs was deciding over my life. How far we had come from the Gotham I knew. All because of one man with the finger on the trigger.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said to Bane. "Death by exile I'm guessing?"

"For you? Oh no. You're way to important for this mission."  
"So what am I doing here then?"

"You're going to tell the good people of Gotham who is in front of the court today."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Why you do everything you do. Because if you don't I will kill him."  
Usually when he talked about Bruce it immediately sent tears to my eyes. This time it was relief. Relief that he didn't know Bruce had left yet. At the same time I had to play along because otherwise he would know something was up.

"Fine." I responded.

"You're going to be live on air in 5 minutes for all of Gotham to see."

* * *

"Get those analyzed immediately," Bruce said to Alfred as he walked in the door of Wayne Manor.

"Sir?"

"I also need details on…"  
"Sir?"  
"What?"  
He turned to see the old butler's face which had concern written all over it.

"Where is she?" He immediately asked, knowing this could only mean one thing.  
"Bane's men picked her up just a minute ago. I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"Where did they take her?" He asked, balling his hands into fists.

"I am tracking her…"

He ran to the Batcave. It was time to reveal to Gotham that Batman had returned.

* * *

They had given me a mic and one of Bane's men was holding a camera.

"Just read from the prompter."

I was kind of surprised they had a working prompter.

"Stray from the words in any way, and I will kill him, your old butler and your old colleague."

I nodded, trying to control my anger.

"3…2…1…"  
"Good evening Gotham. The time for a new Gotham has come. A new beginning for the citizens of this great city. But there are those who try to hold us back. Those who don't want all Gothamites to live under the same bright sun. Tonight we, the people of Gotham, put out the word. Bring…"

I stopped, unable to read what followed. Bane looked at me closely.  
"Bring…" My heart was aching. I couldn't read that name. Not with good conscience. It was too much.  
On the other hand I couldn't blow my cover and that of Batman. I had to keep playing along.  
"Bring Commissioner Gordon…" I cleared my throat as if venom had just passed my airways. "…to the court so he can face justice."

It was humiliating that I was the one delivering Bane's propaganda. It was physically repulsive. I had never wanted to kill anyone. That had changed with Bane. I wanted him dead. For what he done to Bruce. What he done to me. And what he had done to the people of Gotham.

Bane looked at me, his black eyes observing my emotions.

"Bring us the commissioner, so Gotham can be free again." I said with a shaky voice.

"That wasn't so hard." Bane said as the camera was turned off.

Words couldn't describe how I felt. My blood was boiling.

_Enough! Enough! _Was all I was thinking.

This needed to end.

* * *

He had gotten to the courthouse, watching her from the shadows. He didn't want to risk the operation until he knew she was in actual danger.

They made her say Gordon was the next target on the air. He tried not to let it get to him when she struggled saying Gordon's name.

She wasn't in danger. His personal feelings couldn't get in the way.

* * *

I got dropped of at home again. The second I walked into the front door I was determined to put the suit back on.

I had so much anger in me, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

Alfred already greeted me in the Batcave.  
"I know what you're going to say…" I stopped him as I got my suit. "And yes you were right. Ok? It's part of who I am. There. I said it."

He didn't respond, watching me grabbing all my belongings. "May I ask where you're headed, miss?"  
"Not sure."  
"Not sure?"  
"I just need to get out there. I can't… I can't just sit here."  
"Anger is never the right tool to accomplish what you want."

I stopped and turned to Alfred. "I was going to find Gordon and make sure he is safe."

"That is something more tangible." He said and walked to the computer. "Currently the Commissioner is at his safe house, as per the tracker we installed."  
"Ok, good. Time I paid him a visit."

"Now that is something I can agree with."

* * *

"I was wondering when you would show up." Gordon said as I was standing in his living room.

"Am I your only visitor today?" I asked.

"Yes, he hasn't shown up yet. Seems like he is not very keen of you."  
"He's not very keen of anybody."  
He laughed. "That is true."

"We have to make sure you're safe."  
"I am. As safe as you can be. But safety is irrelevant. That bomb is going off soon so I'd rather die trying to prevent it from happening than staying safe…"  
"You and me both, Commissioner. But if you're trying to play hero for no reason…"  
"I won't, don't you worry. I'm going to mark the trucks tomorrow with a handful of guys. That should give us the location of the bomb."

"Ambitious. All right, sounds like you have a good plan in place. Sleep tight."

With that I left, heading to the roof and then making my way from rooftop to rooftop.  
It had only been a few days but I had already missed being the Black Viper. There was a newfound freedom in being her.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I followed one of the trucks that could potentially carry the bomb. They all looked identically.  
It was going downtown.

_Where were the other ones?_

I decided to switch routes, I climbed down the fire escape to the top floor into an empty warehouse. I should call Alfred, finding out where the other trucks could be, using security cameras. Although, Bane had blocked most of the security cameras around town.

"Why are you following the trucks?" The deep voice ripped me out of my thought process.

I jumped, once again not aware he was even in the room.

"Jeez… Can't you ever say hello like a normal person?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

It was getting dark and the last bit of daylight didn't help in illuminating him. He was once again one with the shadows.

No answer from him.

"You sure are a man of few words." I said as I rolled my eyes and started walking away from him. "I'm getting tired of your questions to which you should know the answer by now. I'm following the trucks because I want to stop Bane. How many more times do I need to say that?"  
I was looking outside, down the empty streets of Gotham, which were now hardly illuminated. Most street lights had burned up and had never been replaced.

"What do you know about the trucks?" He asked.

I turned around and he was standing right behind me. How did he move so effortlessly and quietly? I needed to learn how to do that. "Not much more than you do, I'm sure. See if you trusted me…"

He suddenly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him in one swift movement, pressing my body against his, bending my head. His lips hitting mine hard, my arm twisted behind my back.  
His tongue forced his way into my mouth with urgency. I responded with equal fervor, forgetting everything around me. I brought my other arm up, trying to wrap it around his neck. But before I could do that he snatched my arm and pushed me against the wall.  
Continuing the feverish kiss, he ran his hand over my body. We had never kissed in costume and it felt exhilarating. That's when it dawned on me - he didn't know it was me. _Was he cheating on me - with me?_

I stopped the kiss and pushed him away from me. "What…what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, walking away from him, his eyes following me closely.

He grabbed me by my arm again and swirled me against the wall again with determination.

"Don't tell me you're just a big tease." He said in a dark voice, grabbing me and kissing me passionately again before he turned me around pulling my midsection towards him and separating my legs with his.

I guess my continuous flirting had worked. Unfortunately it meant he was cheating on me. Or at least as far as he knew.

"Not tonight." I simply said, trying to keep my act up.

I wrapped one of my legs around his, pushing with full force against his knee. It worked and he lost footing for a second and I twisted out of his grip in one fast movement.  
Anticipating my movements, he had me right back were he wanted me, pressing me against the wall with his body, his dark eyes flickering at me.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You really don't handle rejection all that well, do you?" I asked, trying to stay in character.  
"No more games." He said angrily.  
"Fine."  
"Are you going to say it?"  
"Say what?"  
"Who you are?"  
I laughed. "You out of all people should know that I won't give up my identity."  
"You out of all people should know what it feels like to get lied to."

I swallowed hard.  
_He knew._

He let go of me and took a few steps back, almost disappearing into the shadows, his dark eyes still flickering angrily at me.

"When did you find out?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Does it matter?"  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry. The good news is now you know that you can work with me." I smiled at him, hoping he would lighten up.  
He didn't move, his jawline hard.  
"Let's get out of here." He simply responded and started walking out the door.

On the drive back he didn't say anything and didn't look at me. I remembered the time when I had broken into Wayne Enterprises - a similar anger behind his eyes.  
"I'm really sorry." I said again but he didn't respond.  
I felt like we were even now after he had lied to me for months.

We got back to the Batcave. He opened the door of the tumbler and got out immediately, as if he couldn't stand being in the same car as me any longer.

"Ok enough with this." I said, walking up behind him.

He turned around, pressing the fingerprint button on his cowl and taking it off, shaking his hair slightly.

"Enough with what?" He asked in a cold voice, putting the cowl on a table.

"You being this mad at me."

He didn't respond, walking past me.

I grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me now." I said.

He looked at me furiously, his jawline hard. He stared at me for a second, his angry eyes piercing through mine. Then he grabbed my arm by my wrist and pulled it away from his arm, holding it tightly.

"Trust me. You want me to walk away right now." He said.

"Absolutely not! Get it out! Whatever it is...it's better out in the open than..."

Without prior warning he twisted my arm behind my body, like a police officer ready to put someone in cuffs. I hadn't seen that coming.

"Do you have a second suit?" He said next to my ear

_Second suit? What kind of question was that?_

"Yes…" I responded confused.

In a quick movement, he bend me over, pinning me on the table. I felt the sharp edge of his suit slice through the leather of my suit, and then his hand grabbed the material, ripping it open.

Then I felt his fingers gliding down me, slipping inside of me.

One hand was still holding me down on the table.

Suddenly he stopped, taking his hands off me.  
"Don't move." He ordered me in a stern voice.

I heard the unlocking sound from his suit. I was thinking about what had brought this on when he entered me with full force.

I gasped for air as he pinned me down hard, his hand in between my shoulder blades.

His movements were much harsher than they had been in the past.

He wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled my head back as he entered me with full force again and again.

His movements felt more raw than ever before. Maybe I - as Black Viper - had appealed to him on another sexual level - a more animalistic side of him. Maybe that's why he was mad - because I had gotten to him as Batman when he thought he was above that.

My hands were holding onto the table as his movements continued with the same intensity. My neck still bend back, my hair in his hand, I felt like I was all his.

"Do you like this?" He asked under heavy breaths.  
"Yes." I managed to say.  
"I thought so."

He now moved faster and deeper and I didn't know how much more I could take. He spanked me hard. And again and again. It felt exhilarating.

I felt myself collapse around him and that's when his movements increased once more, he pulled on my hair even harder, entered me even deeper until his body shattered over mine with deep groans.

His hand let go off my hair, his head was close to mine. His body was covering mine and I felt it rise and sink with heavy breaths.

Slowly he lifted himself off of me and I got up, turning around to face him.

I took off my mask as he put on shorts and a tshirt.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

He nodded. "I'm not mad at you. Well, I'm a little disappointed you didn't think you could trust me."  
"It's not that I don't trust you… After all the things you said about…well, me…I couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
He nodded again. "I understand."  
"So, if you're not mad at me…" I said as I got out of my suit, into normal clothing.  
"I'm not."  
"Ok…tell that my suit." I said as I threw the suit in the trash.  
He smiled sheepishly. "That had nothing to do with me being mad…" he came up to me and slowly peeled off my fake scar. "…and all to do with you being madly hot." He leaned in to kiss me.

He broke the kiss and looked at me with suddenly concerned eyes.  
"How long has this been going on? Who taught you how to fight?"  
"You ask like a disapproving parent."  
"I am worried about you. Bane and his men…"  
I rolled my eyes. "I know. They're dangerous. How did you find out who I am?"  
"I followed you after the live broadcast with Bane this afternoon. You went back to Wayne Manors. I was just waiting to see if any of Bane's men were to show up. That's when I saw you leave in the Lamborghini. I followed you and saw you get out…as Black Viper."  
I nodded. "I'm definitely not as good in the whole hiding-in-the-shadows game as you are. Maybe you could teach me some tricks?" I asked, smiling at him.  
He shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near that situation. Don't get me wrong, I'm very impressed with what you can do…but I can't lose you."

I wanted to protest but I realized it wasn't the right time.

* * *

He got up in the dark. Sleep was a concept lost on him these days. He was still getting used to the fact that Cat was the same person as Black Viper. He had been impressed with her abilities - the way she was fighting, the way she had fooled even him with who she really was.

When he saw her get out of the car, dressed us Black Viper, he felt how she must have felt when he had lied to her about being Batman. Betrayed but at the same time glad it was her.

"Good morning sir." Alfred said as he handed him his coffee.

"Bring me up to speed on Black Viper's training, Alfred." He said, taking a sip of the hot joe.

"Sir…I wouldn't have that information."  
"I know it's Cat." He simply responded, not mad at Alfred for not telling him. He had asked the Butler the same thing for his sake back then.

Alfred simply nodded. "I get those files right away for you, sir."

He wanted to know her full abilities for what was to come next.

Alfred handed him the files. "There you are Master Wayne."

"Thank you." He said, looking through them.

Weeks of training with Cook. He knew her all too well - knew what she was capable of.

"You got her to work with Cook?" He asked surprised.

Alfred nodded.  
He kept studying the files. "Brenning?" He asked even more surprised. "Seriously?"  
"Miss Catherine wanted to learn how to use guns." Alfred shrugged.

"After working with Cook, I doubt she needed it."  
"I think she realized precisely that, sir. But she still wanted to have a final line of defense, in case she ever came face to face with Bane."  
"And she did."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And the Joker helped her."  
"Precisely, sir."

"Well, looks like she picked up a lot of skills in the time I was gone."  
Alfred nodded. "I think she could be of great help to you."  
He shook his head. "No, she's going to help people get out. I don't want her anywhere near the war zone."  
"Sir, I doubt she will accept that."  
He didn't respond, grabbing the papers and headed downstairs. He knew her well - even better now that she too had a masked personality. He knew he couldn't keep her away entirely from the war zone. But he certainly was going to try.

* * *

I had gotten up when the sun was just slowly emerging. But these days, even the sunlight seemed duller. I looked outside, seeing the sun rays trying to break through the thick cloud cover.

I put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Alfred greeted me. "Master Wayne is already downstairs."  
"I figured as much."

With a coffee in my hands I walked to the piano, opened the secret door and headed to the Batcave.

He was standing at a table with different new toys from Fox.

"Hey." I said as I was standing next to him, he still looked deep in thought.  
"Hey." He said with a soft smile, pulling me into his arms. "Tracking devices." He explained as I looked at the toys. "And this one…" he said as he picked one up. "…to interfere with the trigger."

"Great. Now we just need to get those to Gordon."

In that moment Alfred came rushing at us. "Master Wayne?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's Gordon, sir. He's been captured by Bane's men. He's awaiting trial right now."

My mouth felt dry. _What were they going to do to him? Did we have time to save him?_

Bruce didn't look scared. He looked ready. As if this was the moment he had been waiting for for months.

Suddenly I realized that this might be it. If we wouldn't be able to stop the bomb and stop Bane, we would both be dead tomorrow morning. At least we would both be dead - I thought. I wouldn't be miserable like I had been over the last few months. Misery was over. Either it lead to a happy ending or it would just lead to an ending. Either way - an end to the madness. There was a little bit of comfort in that thought.

I watched him put on the batsuit, one piece at a time until he was wearing the full suit. The only thing missing was the mask, which I handed to him, my hands suddenly trembling.  
I had just gotten him back. I wasn't ready to lose him again. Tears were running down my face.

He pulled me into his embrace, hugging me closely then kissing me. Our lips met over and over again. "I love you more than anything." He said barely audible.  
I nodded, trying to not to break down. "I love you too." I managed to say.

"You know the plan." He said, still in his normal voice.  
I nodded.

He kissed me gently on the forehead and left, putting on the mask as he got into the Bat, flying off.

The second he had left I switched gears, getting ready myself. There was no way I was just going to watch this from afar. I had to help.

* * *

He was waiting in the shadows by the Brooklyn Bridge, the idea creaking and screaming underneath him. He knew how to walk on ice. Rhas had taught him.

That's when he saw Gordon being pushed onto the ice, Bane's men surrounding him with guns, making sure he wasn't going to run away.  
Gordon didn't look scared. He looked like a man who had resigned, broken by a system that had corrupted Gotham to its core.

The Commissioner kept slowly walking on the ice, waiting for the killing blow.

That's when he threw batarangs at Bane's men, slowly knocking them out one by one.

Gordon picked up the flare.

"Light it up." He said in a husky voice, slowly emerging from the shadows.

Gordon did and threw it on the ground.

The Bat symbol was now burning on the Brooklyn Bridge. A beacon in the dark. Hope had returned to Gotham.

* * *

I had gone to Fox and Miranda since we were going to need them in stopping the bomb and reconnecting it to the core.

"Time to join the party." I said, dressed as Black Viper.

They got up and got their coats. Fox looked at me concerned. "We don't have much time left."  
"Painfully aware of that."  
"So, are you working together now?" He asked me.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot I hadn't filed you in. We're like Bonny and Clyde now." I smirked.

"We have a problem." Miranda suddenly said.  
"What's that sugar?" I asked.

"I've been monitoring the reactor and the bomb."  
"You can do that?" I asked, angry that she'd never mentioned that before.  
"Yes, but I can only the status on this monitor." She showed me her cellphone which had some graphs on it.  
"It doesn't show you where that stupid thing is."  
She shook her head. "We never thought that we would need that."

I sighed. "Ok, so what's the bad news?"  
"You know how the bomb is going to go off in one week?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well, it just changed. He must have had access to the codes…"  
"When is it going off?" I asked, my voice trembling.  
She swallowed hard before looking at me. "Tomorrow."

It hit me like a lighting bolt. For a second I lost composure. _Tomorrow? _That was impossible. Panic ran through me like wildfire.  
I had to pull myself together and get back intro character.

"Well, thanks for that Debbie Downer. We better work fast then. Let's go."

As we made our way to the car, I called Bruce through my built in phone, the microphone at my wrist.

"Change of plans sugar cup."

"What's that?" He asked in a dark voice.

"That bomb isn't going off in a week. It's going off tomorrow."  
Silence on the other side for a second before he continued. "I'll meet you there in 15."  
"Roger that."

He sounded calm. I was hoping it was because he knew what to do next.

* * *

The plan was in motion. Gordon was safe, officer Blake had rescued the officers trapped under ground and Batman was back.

Phase 1 of our plan was initiated.

Fox and Miranda were at the reactor, trying to reactivate it.

We met at the hiding spot he had told me about when he first got back and explained his plan to me. On 13th and Vanderbilt.  
As I walked down the empty, dark ally, I still couldn't see a sign of him. And then I saw his dark eyes sparkle at me.  
He pressed a button and the garage door opened to the Batpod. I hadn't seen that in ages.

"You shouldn't have." I said with a big smile on my face.

I knew I didn't have to keep my act up in front of him anymore since he knew who I was. But it didn't even feel like an act anymore. It felt natural to be this person. Judging by how he acted when he was wearing the mask, he must feel similarly.  
I got on the Batpod.

"To start it you…"  
But I was already revving the engine. "I got it."

"I need you to open the tunnel and get as many people out of here as possible."

I nodded.  
"Including yourself."  
I stared at him. "I can't keep that promise."  
"I'm going to fight this one alone." He said.  
"Hell you are." I said, getting off the Batpod and walking closer to him.  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I."

His eyes narrowed in on me. I could tell his patience was growing thin.  
"It's too dangerous. End of discussion."  
"Don't you dare pull that shit on me!" I said, anger unleashing. "You don't get to treat me like I'm a helpless girl. Not anymore. Not after everything."  
"A few months of training and a few fancy tools from Fox doesn't mean we're equal."

The comment hurt and I swallowed hard, as if it was venom. "I never said anything of the sort. But I'm done being treated by you like I'm to be preserved in a glass house. Stop underestimating me. You're not the only one with pain. Not anymore."  
His eyes snapped up at me as if I had hit the nail on the head.  
"I've seen the abyss." I continued in a quiet voice. "You have no right to claim that for your own anymore."

He just looked at me for a few seconds as if there was nothing else for him to say.  
I leaned in and kissed him, his arms around me as our bodies were melting against each other. _It might be our last kiss_ \- I thought.

Then we broke the kiss. He looked at me for one more second and then left.

I got back on the bike. I was racing through the streets of Gotham, cold air and snow hitting my face like ice shards.

* * *

Like he had said, I opened the tunnel and made sure people would get out. I started telling people on the street, knocking on people's doors.

But I couldn't stay away from the battlefield that was downtown for too long. I knew what was happening there.

Suddenly I got a call from Fox. "What's up Foxy?" I asked.

"They…they took Miranda."

"What? How did they know about the location of the reactor?"  
"I don't know… They just took her and left."

I'm sure Bane took her as his grande prize for himself.  
I called Alfred. "Are they looking for me yet?"  
"Oh yes." The old butler responded, safely in the Batcave. "His men came by, broke the door after nobody let them in. They searched for you - and for Master Wayne - and then left empty handed."  
"Well, good thing that Catherine Hunter is no longer in Gotham."

"Good thing indeed."

Catherine Hunter had left - it was Black Viper now, trying to stop that bomb from going off.

I jumped back on the Batpod and raced to where the man I loved was fighting Bane.

I was thinking of Gordon who trying to put the little grey box next to the bomb to interrupt the remote detonator and I was thinking of Fox who was trying to reactivate the reactor.

When I arrived, I saw police officers in the street fighting Bane's men. But no sight of Bane. In that moment I saw someone who looked like Miranda but with different clothing, get into one of the tumblers. It couldn't be Miranda because she didn't look scared. She looked like she was in charge. In that moment it all made sense to me. She was behind it. It made sense that she knew so much about the bomb and the fact that it was going off today. All made sense. I knew I should have trusted my instinct.

I got off the Batpod and raced up the stairs to the main entrance. I saw Bane, who looked badly beaten, tie a knot around Bruce's neck.  
_Enough!_

I grabbed a gun that was laying on the ground and shot him. I had never shot anyone before, but I was running out of time and ideas how to stop this monster.

Bruce looked surprised at me.

"About the whole gun thing…" I said as I dropped the piece of steaming metal. "I don't think I feel as strongly as you do."

"Miranda has the trigger." He said getting up, holding his side.  
"You ok?"  
"Fine."  
I saw blood gushing from his ribcage.  
"Doesn't look like it." I said again.  
"I'm fine. We have no time. I need you on the Batpod, I'll be in the air. We need to bring the bomb to the reactor, get it reconnected."

We walked down the stairs where the fight for Gotham was still continuing between Bane's men and the police force, though it looked like the Gotham Police Department was winning. Winning the fight - but the war was far from over.

I jumped back on the Batpod and called Alfred. "Where am I going?"  
"The truck is going south."  
"I'll take 5th."

My heart was racing as I was speeding through the streets. We didn't have much time. I watched him fly over me and then ahead.

Suddenly I see an explosion a few blocks in front of me. That must have been the truck. I going even faster, following the smoke.

Then I saw it, the truck had crashed, Gordon was slowly getting out of the back of the truck, the bomb ticking. Batman and Gordon were now standing next to the drivers seat.

I parked the Batpod and ran up to them. Miranda was sitting there, badly injured, blood gushing from her stomach. Her skin was pale. She was dying.

"Fox showed me how to operate the reactor core. Including the emergency flood…"

Fox! I was instantly worried about him but also worried for all of us. If the reactor was flooded, there was no way for us to stop this bomb from going off.

"Prepare yourselves…" She said in a weak voice with an eerie smile. "My father's work is done."

Then she closed her eyes.

Batman started walking in a determined way.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following him as he put the cable on the bomb.  
"I'm going to fly it out of range." He responded in a raspy voice. "This thing will go off in 3 minutes.

"Ok, using the auto pilot that's smart." I said, my heart racing.

Suddenly, he stopped, grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards him, kissing me hard. I was taken aback by the intensity of the kiss. His lips hitting mine, his tongue separating my lips.  
The kiss felt different. More intense. More urgent.

He broke the kiss and breathlessly responded: "No auto pilot." He kept walking.  
My mouth fell open. "What? What do you mean no auto pilot?"

I was following him and was suddenly yanked back. He had handcuffed my wrist to the railing behind me.

Panic settled in as I understood his plan. "Bruce! No!" I yelled as he kept walking, ignoring me.  
"BRUCE!"  
The adrenaline rushing through me. I tried to get myself out of the cuffs.

He used the kiss as a distraction. And as a goodbye.  
"Don't you dare leave me here." I yelled as I felt hot tears running down my face.

He got into the Bat, not looking at me. Gordon was too far away for me to try to get to him.  
"Gordon!" I yelled. "Help me out of this. Please. Don't let him do this." I kept yelling but nobody paid attention.  
Because they knew it had to be done.

I looked at my utility belt but nothing seemed to be able to open handcuffs. _Why had I never thought of that? Why didn't I keep a gun with me? Now I could use it! Now was the time when all my training didn't help me. _

Adrenaline and panic were still rushing through my system. I felt everything was in slow motion, my heart beating so loudly I could hear it in my ears. A constant drumming, reminding me of the fact that time was running out. The time to stop him from killing himself.

I didn't know what the alternative was. But I needed to stop him. I leaned against the railing with my whole body weight, hoping a part of the railing would come lose. But no such luck. I leaned in all different directions, trying desperately to get out of the cuffs, my skin screaming at me in agony.

It couldn't end like this.

I heard the engine of the Bat turn on.

"Bruce!" I yelled again. "Don't you dare do this!"

This was really happening.

"Bruce…" I said, my voice nearly audible. "Please…"

As the cockpit closed over him he looked at me one final time and I saw his lips form the words "I love you." A soft smile on his lips, his eyes looked calm. He nodded at me as if he was saying _It's going to be ok._

Then he took off. The wind of the helicopter swirling around us. I didn't even notice the noise of the choppers. My whole body was vibrating with adrenaline - panic flooding every fiber.

Gordon walked back to get away from the choppers. In that moment I grabbed his gun and shot the chain between the handcuffs.  
Now free - but it was too late. Bruce had taken off.

I jumped back on the Batpod, following him. It was worthless, but it was all I knew to do in that moment. I raced through the streets, cold snow hitting my face. My heart still racing.  
I looked up and saw him fly up higher to make it over a building.

I raced to get to the water. Ultimately he would fly it over the water.

I got to the end of the road. The river in front of my feet. I looked up waiting for the Bat to appear. Tears of panic still streaming down my face. My throat burning.

As I was waiting, I realized how useless anything I did was at this point. I couldn't stop him anymore. His death was now inevitable.  
My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline.

Then I saw an explosion. But it wasn't the bomb, it was him firing to get through a building.

My eyes followed the movement of the Bat. I wished I could tell him I loved him again. One last time.

Helplessly I stared at the flying object that carried the man I loved. And there was nothing I could do.

He disappeared into the distance. I was still hoping for a miracle. A malfunction in the bomb and it would never go off.

All we needed was a little more time to disarm it. Time - that was running out.

I was holding onto the railing, my hands grabbing tightly onto the iron bars.

And then it happened.  
First there was the sound of the explosion. A thunder so deep and loud that I felt the vibration in every bone of my body.  
And then there was a bright light. Like the sun had come out of the water. Followed by a mushroom cloud.

I staggered away from the railing, feeling like I was drunk.

"It cannot be." I whispered.

After everything we've been through. There was still so much for us to do and see. I stared at the apocalyptic mushroom cloud. Far enough to not harm anyone in Gotham. Anyone but me. My heart felt like it had been pulverized.

My ears were ringing. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I felt my breath hike up.  
Just now I noticed I was hysterically crying. I hadn't even noticed. It was like I was floating over my own body, looking down at myself.

I fell to the ground like someone had shot me.

He was dead. He was really dead.

Even after all my training, I was once again useless in saving him. Once again I had failed.

I felt myself hyper ventilating, hot tears streaming down my face. The pain more impossible than ever before.

* * *

He was flying above the Hudson River and it was completely quiet. He had never felt so at peace. No matter what happened next, he did it! He saved Gotham. He saved her. His life was secondary.

Once he had formed the plan in his head, he had no time for a big goodbye to her. He knew she wouldn't leave him willingly. Even if he had told her the auto pilot was working again, she would not have him risk his life like that. She would not have let him go. Not by himself. He knew that because he would have done the same thing.

So he had grabbed Gordon's handcuffs from him when he wasn't paying attention.

Now he was swimming to the embankment of the river where he had left a duffle bag full of clothes and cash. He had to disappear. He knew it was horrible to put her through this. But it was the only way how they could have a normal life. Even though she would hate him for it.

He was freezing, his body hurting, but he was determined to make it across the bridge before people would see him. Right now all eyes were on the mushroom cloud, just about 7 miles off shore of Gotham.

* * *

Two weeks had passed - or so I was told by Alfred. I felt like I was in trance. Not really there. A shadow.

There was his funeral. I had taken valium before because that was the only way I was going to participate in it. Gordon read a beautiful eulogy. I was dressed in all black. It represented how my sole felt these days. Darkness.

I stood there, listening to Gordon's words, looking at the tomb stone that bore the name I didn't want it to._ Bruce Wayne _

Alfred was crying next to me. Fox was wiping away tears.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done…" Gordon said as he closed the book. "It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

I was incapable of crying. Part of it was the valium, part of it was me going into protective mode. That day he died, Alfred had picked me up from the side of the river where I had watched him die. I had been hysterically crying for an hour - unable to comprehend the loss.

Since then, I hadn't cried. I was dead inside.

The cool air brushed against my face, a hint of spring was in the air, promising a new beginning. But there was no new beginning for me.

A few days later they unveiled a statue for Batman - immortalized in granite.

I was sitting in the audience, as if Batman was someone I didn't know. Officially, I was sitting here as a representative of the Wayne family (although I wasn't one on paper) to show appreciation for the man who saved the city.

Some dignitaries held speeches. There were pictures taken and applause as the statue was unveiled. I looked at the facial details. They hadn't gotten it quite right. His lips were thinner in real life. His jawline more pronounced. But then again, nobody really ever saw him that close. There were only blurry pictures. Nobody knew it was Bruce. Nobody but Gordon.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He had said, handing me a folded American flag as if he was a soldier who had died for his country. "He was a true hero."

Then there was the matter of his will, which I didn't want any part of. I wasn't after his money.

"Mr. Wayne's will was not amended to reflect his more modest estate…" The stuffy lawyer said as he read out his will in Wayne Enterprises.

More moderate… When I checked last time, Wayne Enterprises stock was already bouncing back.

"Nonetheless, there are considerable assets to dispose of... The house is left in its entirety to Alfred J. Pennyworth. All stock options are going to Miss Catherine Victoria Hunter."

Stock options that I knew were worth billions. But it was all meaningless to me.

At the end of the meeting, I got up, still feeling like I was in trance, far away from reality. I grabbed my purse and walked down the hallway. My black heels clicking on the floor - memories were rushing through my mind. How I broke in here. How mad he was at me. I suddenly stopped in my track when I saw his office. His name still outside the door. _Bruce Wayne - CEO_

It stung to read his name, to see the chair he sat in. I remembered when I brought him coffee to his office while he was meeting with Fox. I smiled at the thought of how excited he was to see me.  
I opened the door and walked in, sitting down on his chair. I closed my eyes and had an image of him as clear as day walking through the room. Tears were running down my face as I pictured him smiling at me, his eyes lighting up.

"Ms Hunter?"

I jumped, my name ripping me out of my day dream.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The lawyer said.

"That's quite alright." I said wiping away the tears.

"Mr Wayne wanted me to make sure to give you something in private."  
"Ok." I said getting up.

To get something from beyond the grave was even more painful. I swallowed hard, trying to compose myself. We walked down the hallway to a separate room.

"After you." He said as he opened the door.

A woman was sitting behind a desk, she got up as she saw me. "Ms Hunter." She said in an excited voice. "I'm just…I'm so honored to meet you. My whole family was watching you over the last few months and…you gave us hope."

She wasn't the first to say that to me. People had come up randomly on the streets and thanked me. Bane had been correct in something - I had become a symbol for people .

"From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry for your loss." She continued.  
I just softly smiled and nodded, never sure what the correct answer to this was.  
"Mary…" the lawyer said impatiently.

"Oh yes, my apologies. Please take a seat."

"Mr Wayne…"  
I cringed at the mention of his name.

"…left very specific instructions for us in terms of what belongings you're inheriting."

"Ok."

She handed me a form. "Please sign here that you've received such items and we're going through them one by one."

She put down a thick cloth and then pulled out items one by one.  
"8-carat diamond earrings, platinum plated." She said as she placed the earrings on the cloth.

It was his mother's jewelry.

"Please initial next to the item on the form."

I was in shock, grabbing the pen and placing a CH on the line. I didn't want his mother's jewelry. I wasn't deserving of that. I wasn't his wife. I couldn't even save him.

"It is actually a set…matching the 24-carat Cartier diamond necklace." She said as placed down the necklace. "A beautiful piece."

I dropped the pen.  
"I'm sorry." I said, taking a deep breath. "I can't do this right now. It's too much. I'm sorry if I'm being rude."  
The lady nodded understandingly. "Of course Ms Hunter."  
The lawyer walked closer to us. "How about we make an exception and you take them with you and sign the form whenever.  
I nodded. "That would be great."

"Certainly."

They placed the items in a special safe and showed me the combination.  
"It will be at your home before the end of the day."

"Thank you."

Alfred drove me back home. It was a quiet drive - as they were all these days. I didn't have much to say.

"I'm the official owner of Wayne Manor now." Alfred said, ripping me out of my cloud of thoughts.  
"Yes." I nodded.

"So…should I start charging you rent?" He smirked at me.

I smiled softly.

After the first week of feeling dead inside - I walked downstairs into the Batcave, in itself a stinging reminder of the loss.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked, surprised to find me down here.

"No." I said, staring blankly at one of his masks.

"Is there anything I could do?"  
"You could hand me the keys to the Batpod."  
"The Batpod, ma'am?"  
I nodded as I walked to get my costume.

I was on the roof of the Gotham Police Department, waiting for Gordon to show up.

He still came here to get some time to himself. I could tell Bruce's death had hit him hard.

"So what? Streets are clean?" I asked.

He turned around, startled to see me. "We're getting there. Good to see you out here again."  
"Old habits die hard." I said with a grin.

"Have you heard anything from the Joker."  
"Not a peep. I don't think he's in Gotham."

"What makes you say that?"  
I shrugged. "Now that his biggest adversary is gone…" I tried not to have an image of Batman in my mind as I said it. "…the fun is out of it for him. He's on to the next chase whatever that might be."  
"You don't think he'll ever return?"  
"I didn't say that. For now, he's gone, off with his girlfriend."  
"He has a girlfriend? The Joker has a girlfriend. Now that's a good joke."

"Not a very funny one. She's as insane as they get. Would do anything for the Joker. Anyway - we could talk story all night, Commissioner, but I'm here to see what you're working on. Maybe our plans overlap."

* * *

It was almost too easy. The low level guys who worked for Bane who were still in the city were not well trained. I took them out one by one, delivering them to the cops.

It wasn't even so much something that the police couldn't do on their own. It just gave me something to do.

The sun was slowly rising on the first clear day I had seen in a long time. I was sitting on a rooftop, not ready to get back home. I didn't want to change out of my second skin. This is what he must have felt like most nights. That he had to change back into somebody he wasn't.

I tried to imagine how weird it must have been for him to met me and start a relationship with someone who would never understand what he was going through. I wondered how he did it - because I didn't think I could.

I drove back to the Batcave and Alfred was already waiting for me.  
"Quite a successful night I see." He said watching CNN.

"Yeah it…" I froze as I saw the headline: _New superhero woman takes up Batman's mantle. _

"What?" I asked unnerved. "That's totally not what I'm doing. They can't put me up there with him."  
"They already have. They need another hero to look up to."

"I'm no fucking hero!"  
"To them you are."  
"Yeah? Well they don't know me then, do they? I have no superpowers. I have no abilities that can save anybody. I couldn't save him. I couldn't even save him." I felt tears stream down my face again.

I had spent the first week going over and over in my head what I could have done differently.  
_If only I had followed Miranda when I saw her first…I could have stopped it. Even better - why didn't I listen to my intuition and stop Miranda when I thought she was strange? If I had, he would still be alive. _

"You saved him multiple times." Alfred said, a calm, concerned smile wiping over his face. "You gave him hope. You gave Gotham hope. You still do."

"It's all bullshit." I said taking off my mask and tossing it in the corner. "All of it."

Alfred didn't respond. Instead he handed me a key.  
"What is that?" I asked confused, looking at at the small brass key in my hand.

"It was in the jewelry collection Master Wayne left you. I took the liberty to take inventory for you."  
"So, what is this a key for?"  
"I asked myself that very question. I researched the key manufacturer and found that they're the main supplier for safe deposit boxes."  
_This is a key to a safe deposit box?_ For some reason that took me completely by surprise.

"Which safe deposit box?"  
"It took me a while to figure this out. I never knew Master Wayne had access to one of those. I know about his offshore accounts, his Swiss bank accounts…all sorts of things. But that was a first. So I looked up a key specialist at the CIA and he said - based on the metal used and the cut - he thinks it's not a US bank."  
"So, do you know which bank it is?"  
Alfred nodded. "Credit Suisse."

"Like…the bank in Switzerland?"  
He nodded again. "The plane is already fueled and ready to go."

* * *

I walked down the tarmac, my tote bag just having enough for a few days. I didn't want to be away from Gotham for too long.

Once I got on the plane, I was once again reminded of him. I saw his smile as he handed me a glass of champagne on our flight to his private island. A lifetime ago.

Watching Gotham's skyline slowly disappear, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were already in Switzerland.

We checked into the hotel Alfred had booked. The presidential suite - despite my protest.

I showered and changed into a black dress and black wool coat.

I walked into the bank, which didn't look anything like an American bank. There were no tellers, no ATMS. Just an entrance with two ladies sitting behind a marble desk.

"Guten Tag." The blonde lady said.  
"Do you speak English?" I asked.

"Of course. How may I help you."  
"I think I have a key to one of your safe deposit boxes."

"May I see the key?"  
I nodded and handed her the key. She looked at it and whispered something to the brunette next to her. She looked at the key as well and nodded.

"This way please." The blonde said after getting up and walking to a golden elevator.  
She opened the elevator with her thumbprint and handed me my key back.

"Mrs Schreiner will take care of you."  
"Thank you." I said as the doors closed.  
Alfred and I got out of the elevator where a woman in her late 40s with short blonde hair greeted us.  
"Ms Hunter, very nice to meet you."

I was surprised she knew my name. "Likewise."  
"I am very sorry for your loss. I heard on the news what happened."  
I nodded absently, so used to the phrase. "Thank you."

"Please, have a seat." She said, gesturing to two leather chairs in front of her large glass desk.

"Mr Wayne left us very specific instructions for your safety deposit box."  
"Of course he did." I said.

"We only have a handful of safety deposit boxes. Most of our clients use numbered accounts."

I knew all about that since I had done stories on how the rich and famous - and some criminals - used those accounts to hide their money. Numbered accounts were kept anonymous. Bank employees never know the person's name. A practice illegal in the U.S. - but a good way for many to keep their money tax free in Switzerland.

"Mr Wayne, however, insisted to use one of those boxes. I assume you have the key?" She asked.

I nodded and presented the key.

"Follow me."

We walked down the hallway to another golden elevator. She used her thumbprint to open the elevator. We went down several stories.

The doors opened and we were in a dark hall. A marble desk in the middle. Stark light ahead.  
"Please wait a moment here." She said and left.

After a few minutes, she returned with a metal box. Everything else had been so fancy. This box looked like it came straight from home depot.

"We're using dual security on these." She said as she placed the box on the table in front of us. "Of course you will need the key but then you will also need to use your thumbprint on this screen." She pointed at a tiny screen at the box. "When you're done, lock the box and push this button. I will be back."

With that she left, locking the door behind us.

I stared at that box for a while, unsure of what I was going to find.

I looked at Alfred who nodded at me. "Take all the time you need."

I took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside, on dark blue satin, was a pearl necklace.  
I stared at it in disbelief for a while.

"His mother's pearls." Alfred concluded.

A mixture of emotions hit me. I was angry that he would send me through all this trouble to find a necklace. I was sad and touched that he left his mother's pearls for me.

I grabbed the satin box and put it in my bag, quickly closing the box. I felt overwhelmed by my emotions.  
"Let's go." I said, my voice breaking as I pressed the button.

* * *

Back at our hotel room, I was ready to fly back to Gotham right then and there.

Alfred convinced me to stay the night and get some rest.

I saw him, carefully taking out the necklace and look at it. I couldn't even look. The story of how his mother wore that exact necklace when she was killed ran as a loop in my head. And now her son was killed too.

"Mrs Wayne?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes."  
"I might have found something."

"What do you mean?"

"There is one pearl…" he pointed at it. "That's not an actual pearl."

"How in the hell do you know that?"  
"Real pearls have a shimmer to them. This one is obviously fake."  
"Ok… So what are you saying? You want to return it?" I asked sarcastically.  
"No…" He took off his glasses and looked at me. " A while ago we looked into different GPS trackers that we could easily incorporate into your wardrobe."

Bruce spying on me also seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Ok…? Where is this going?" I asked.  
"We ended up replicating your gold necklace, but Fox came up with a tiny GPS tracker shaped as a pearl."

"So, you're saying this is a GPS tracker?"

"I think it is."

"Can we use it?"

He grabbed his phone and held it next to the pearl. "Voila. It is connecting through bluetooth. It is gathering the location… Florence, Italy."  
"Wait… I thought this was the tracking device?"  
"No, no. This is the tracker. It is receiving the signal from another device."  
"So…what is it tracking?"

Alfred smiled at me from ear to eat as he handed the necklace back to me. "Not what…_who." _

My heart was racing. It couldn't possibly be.


End file.
